A Chaotic Experience
by EwanChaos44
Summary: Harvest Moon 64: A young man becomes a farmer at Flower Bud Village. However, there is more to this young man than what is expected as he tries to regain something that he has lost. OCxPopuri and all other 64 pairings.
1. No More Lying About

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 1: **_No More Lying About

A young man, walking around the city. He looked a little lost. Eventually, the young man found the wharf and walked around a little.

"_Where's the dock?"_ he wondered until he finally found the right one. It was hard finding ANYTHING in this hustle-and-bustle city. His ferry ticket was handed to the boarding man.

"Ewan, correct?" he asked Ewan, who nodded. The boarding person looked at the ticket once more and then nodded, handing it back to Ewan.

"Thanks." Ewan continued on his way to the ferry and then found an inside place on the boat. Ewan didn't pay attention to when the ferry left, but it wasn't too long after he had gotten on. Their destination was a very small little place called Flower Bud Village.

Once they finally got there, it was at a night time, most likely 9pm. Ewan picked up his bags and left the empty beach area. He walked out of the farm place right next to the beach and found his new, large farm not too long after.

"I'm so tired." groaned Ewan as he turned off all the lights and went into his bed. He started thinking about his grandfather who previously owned this farm and why someone like him was going to now run it.

"Turn off the alarm!" yelled Ewan, covering his face with his pillow. It was 7am, but Ewan would want to wake up earlier for the farming life. He now had a cat, Rosie, who he fed after he got dressed and grumbled as he left the home. A rather fat and short man wearing red was standing in front of his house now.

"Oh, hello there. You must be the new farmer, I am the mayor Thomas. Would you like a tour of the village?" the mayor asked the red bandana-wearing man.

"Uh… sure, yeah." Ewan answered, rubbing his eyes. He was still half asleep.

"Excellent, this way." Thomas answered, smiling. He walked out of the farm area and they were now at the crossroads. Thomas explained that the left was Green Ranch, which was next to the beach. To the right was the path to Moon Mountain and then another path to the Vineyard. Ahead of them were the two paths to the main village area.

"Hmm…?" Ewan got curious at the first stop: the Flower Shop. Two pink-haired girls were standing outside. He woke up more on sight of one of the girls. Probably because he could see more of her shiny hair.

"That's the Florist, they sell vegetable and grass seeds and they can tell you what to do." Thomas explained. The pink-haired girl who interested Ewan most beamed,

"Visit 'Florist Lillia for all flowers and vegetables. I'm Popuri, and I hope we see more of you here!" she said. Ewan smiled a little, nodding to Popuri. They then moved on to the next building.

"Here is the church. The children study there." Thomas said. Another little bit farther down was the Bar with a set of stairs next to them, which led to the Town Square. They walked down past a second set of stairs and saw a building with the Tool Shop and Crafting Shop.

"That's the Bakery. It has a good reputation." Thomas said.

"Hello. Please drop by for a bite." the brown-haired girl said as she stood at the front of the store. The buildings on the other side were the Midwife's house, the Potion Shop, the Mayor's house, and the Library.

"Thanks for the tour; I'll find all the other things on my own." Ewan told the mayor. He nodded and Ewan left the town area. The Vineyard was the closest place, so he went there. Suddenly, an enraged girl sped past Ewan, talking about her bad dad. This person yelled something like what the girl who walked by said and walked away grumbling.

"Sorry about Karen, she and the Master get into fights all the time, especially after all the hard events the Vineyard has endured." a purple-bandana wearing person said.

"Hi, I'm the new farmer here, Ewan." he greeted, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kai." Kai grinned and chuckled. Ewan did the same and then waved as he left. Ewan walked into the forest area now. The giant clearing now in front of him showed a pond, the path to the mountain (which Ewan had learned lead to a broken bridge), a building near the pond, and another building across the water. Ewan walked into the building nearby.

"Oh, a visitor, do you need some help?" a female voice asked Ewan once he entered. The girl was a little busy, writing down a lot of stuff and stamping.

"No, no, I'm just greeting myself. I'm Ewan."

"And I'm busy, but this is the Clinic, I am Doctor Raffi, just call me Raffi," Raffi said a little quickly, "And yes, we can talk later and stuff, but I'm just getting a lot of things about allergies, as Spring always brings." she let out a little groan.

"Well, I'm running the old farm, so you can find me there." Ewan said, waving. It was hard to tell whether or not Raffi waved back or not, though. Ewan walked across the bridge that was over the flowing river and he saw two carpenters and the carpenter master outside.

"Oh, hello!" one of the carpenters greeted. He, too, was wearing a bandana, but it had stars on it and he was a brunette.

"Hi there, I'm Ewan. I'll be running the old farm soon." Ewan greeted, but that line was getting old.

"Oh yeah, I heard about you. I'm Joe, carpenter and fisher extraordinaire!" Joe said with a little laugh, holding up his hammer.

"BACK TO WORK!" the carpenter master yelled at Joe, making him groan. He smiled again and waved to Ewan before running back to work. Ewan crossed the bridge again, taking a look at the Clinic as he walked by.

The typical morning began once again for Ewan, but he actually woke up on time. That was a good celebration for him and his cat. Today was now Spring 4th.

"I guess I can get some seeds for Spring later today. I'd better stop by the Green Ranch today and maybe the Bar tonight." Ewan muttered as he stretched and then put on his shoes. He had his hoe and watering can already with him.

"Oh look, a new person." an orange-haired girl said as Ewan walked onto Green Ranch property.

"Yes, I'll be running the rival farm?" Ewan said, trying to make his introduction creative, but the girl just put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"It's a little too run-down to do that," she said, "Anyway, welcome, my name's Ann. My dad's in the shop area and my brother is out in the pasture tending to the animals."

"Nice to meet you, Ann, I'm Ewan." he added. Ann smiled and then realized something.

"Hey, if you're going to be running that ranch, do you want our baby horse? She could use a good home and I don't think you have any animals." Ann suggested.

"Well sure, if I was allowed to." Ewan replied as he slowly shrugged his shoulders. Ann called for her brother and he walked over.

"So, Gray, what do you think of the horse going to Ewan?" she asked Gray, looking back at Ewan. Suddenly, Ewan and Gray clashed eyes in a brutal, rivalry way. Gray simply scoffed.

"…I don't think so." Gray then walked off. Ann gave an odd look and then called again.

"G-Gray! Ohh…" she groaned, holding her face with her hand. A man came out to the pasture area who had a striking resemblance to Ann.

"Who's this, Ann?" he asked Ann.

"Hi, Daddy, this guy is going to be running the Rancho Farm nearby. I was just suggesting that he take our horse." Ann explained to her dad, who nodded.

"You look competent to me, why don't you give her a name and I'll take her back to your place?" Ann's dad suggested. Ewan nodded and took a close look at the horse for a while.

"How about Speedy?" Ewan then came to that decision. Ann and her dad nodded.

"That's a fine name. I'll see you later." Ann's dad nodded and walked off with the horse.

"I better get back to work too. Sorry about my brother, and see you later!" Ann replied, waving quickly and running into the nearby barn. Ewan decided to go to the nearby beach and saw a familiar figure there: the girl who fought with her dad at the vineyard.

"Um… hello there." Ewan decided to make his presence aware. The girl, who was sitting on the sand of the beach, turned to Ewan and then turned back.

"Hey." she simply replied. Ewan walked closer, but only stood next to her. She had her chin in her hands as she stared out at the sea.

"I think I saw you earlier at the Vineyard. I'm Ewan."

"Oh yeah, Kai said something about a 'Ewan' running the old man's farmland," the girl looked back up at Ewan and then stood up, "Well, I'm Karen." Ewan nodded and then smiled.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't just think we're completely friends now…" Karen's voice trailed off for a moment. Ewan gave Karen an odd little look. He'd have to find out a little more about her…

"I'll just go, then." he muttered.

"Sure, nice meeting you." Karen nodded and then turned back to the sea. She didn't bother sitting back down in the sand though.

"Guess I'd better get those seeds now." Ewan muttered, putting his right hand on his chin. He turned to the Town area, but then Raffi entered the crossroads from the mountain area.

"Oh, hi. Ewan, right?" she asked him. Ewan nodded and Raffi smiled, "Great. I need to give Hall (Ann's dad) his prescription, can you give these flowers to Popuri?" at hearing this, Ewan blushed.

"P-Popuri?" he nervously stuttered. Why on earth would she just want him to give Popuri some flowers?

"Yeah--" Raffi then realized this, "You know what, why don't you give them to her and say they're from you. My treat." she let out a devious grin and handed him the Moondrop Flowers. Ewan, still blushing, watched Raffi walking away.

"Bye…" Ewan was able to mutter. How odd. Raffi certainly was an interesting one… Raffi lifted her left hand in a wave. After smiling at the flowers, Ewan walked into the Town area and met up with Popuri, who was watering the plants near her sidewalk.

"Hi, Ewan." Popuri greeted with a warm smile as she set down her watering can. Ewan laughed and scratched the back of his head with his left hand and then pulled out the yellow flowers from behind his back.

"Uh… flowers… for you!" he was able to muster up. Popuri happily gasped and took the flowers.

"Wow, this is so nice. No one has been nice enough to give me flowers in a long time." the pink-haired maiden couldn't help but blush as well.

"You're welcome." Ewan answered a little more forwardly and not as nervously, "Oh, I don't want to forget the other reason on why I'm here, could I get some crop seeds?" Popuri had put the flowers in her pockets now.

"Of course, let's go inside." Popuri beamed, leading the smiling Ewan inside, "I suggest turnips, they're the easiest to take care of." she said as they got inside.

"Hi, you two." Lillia greeted them, "You're buying seeds, Ewan?" she asked Ewan, who nodded in response.

"Turnips sound like the best for me, thanks." Ewan went with what Popuri told him, "Three bags, please." Lillia nodded and handed Ewan the three bags. Ewan thanked her and gave her the 600G to pay for it.

"Thanks a lot guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Popuri and Lillia waved as Ewan left the shop to see Raffi staring him down.

"Nice job, Romeo." Raffi laughed at him. Ewan just nervously blushed.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the Clinic?" he asked her.

"No, we were closed today." she grinned at Ewan, making him realize that Raffi had tricked him into giving Popuri flowers.

"But, why only me?" Ewan blushed even more after this realization.

"Popuri is my best friend, and I know who's best for her and all those things. Let's just say I have a gut feeling about the two of you." Raffi answered. And with one last little laugh, she left the Town area. Ewan groaned after she left and then went back to the Rancho Farm.

"Better start planting these guys." Ewan started to till the land until he had good spaces for the three sets of turnip seeds. Once he tossed the seeds over the cultivated land, Ewan watered all the seeds. He put his watering can away and began to brush his new foal.

"Doing some good ranch work?" a familiar voice asked. Ewan wondered who this was and turned to see a smiling Ann at his farm.

"Oh, haha, yeah. What's up?" answered Ewan with a little laugh.

"I just came to give you some food to keep you going through the rest of your work." Ann answered, handing him a pink bag of cookies.

"Ooh, thanks," he said, opening the bag and taking a cookie. Ewan offered Ann one, but she simply shook her head, "So what is life like in this town?"

"I love it here. The only problem… well is my anti-social brother," murmured Ann, "Yeah…" she sighed a little.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Ewan wondered, wrapping the cookies back up to save them. He obviously knew about Gray, but wondered if Ann meant anything specific.

"No, no! My brother's fine... I just wish he wasn't so… rude to people," she lifted her arms up in a shrug, "Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you later." Ann waved and Ewan did the same before getting back to brushing the horse.

6pm rolled in pretty quickly and Ewan let out a little yawn.

"Oh wait… there's one last place I haven't been…" Ewan realized, putting his tools away and walked to the Town area. He looked up at the Bar building and walked in.


	2. Remembering isn't That Bad

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 2: **_Remembering isn't That Bad

The Bar was a calm place where everyone was enjoying a nice drink. Karen and Kai were sharing a table, Gray was drinking in the corner, and Hall, Harris, and Gotz (Karen's dad) were at the last table.

"Oh hey, Ewan's here." Kai said, walking up to him and leading him to his seat. Ewan waved to Karen and she nodded, taking another chug of wine.

"Is she depressed or something?" Ewan whispered to Kai because of Karen's large drinking amount.

"No, she's always like this. Just get used to it." he chuckled under his breath and took a little sip of his wine, "You going to get something?"

"Probably not, I don't like to drink." replied Ewan, putting his hand up to show this. Kai and Karen shrugged, taking another drink. Directly across from them was Gray, staring down Ewan.

"Hey, Gray's giving you the eye." Kai noticed, nudging Ewan, who was drinking water and munching on some peanuts.

"Hmm?" he wondered, turning to look at Ann's brother. Gray grumbled and looked away again.

"You know, you should go see Popuri because the two of you are cute together." Karen said in a slurred tone. Kai groaned slowly.

"Here we go again." he sighed.

"Well I DO like her… you know, a little." Ewan answered with a smile, a blush, and lifting his shoulders up and down.

"Well then go see her. You haven't been here that long, so it's not late." suggested Kai.

"You know, you're right. I do have a few questions for her…" Ewan answered, turning to Gray and then quickly looking away. He set down his money for the water and waved good bye to the table of Kai and Karen.

"Hello, Ewan. Do you want to see Popuri?" Lilia asked Ewan once he got to the Flower Shop and knocked on the door. Ewan smiled and nodded. Lilia led the way and Ewan knocked before entering Popuri's room.

"Good evening, Ewan! What are you doing here?" she was sitting at her small table and enjoying tea. Ewan sat across from her and took his own cup of tea.

"I just have a few questions about the villagers. I just came from the bar and-d-d" Ewan began, but got cut off when Popuri gasped.

"The Bar?" she asked in a worried tone and Ewan nervously nodded.

"Did something bad happen there?" he asked. She just sighed and set down her up of tea.

"It's a long story…" Popuri's saddened voice trailed off as she turned to the side. Ewan gave her a worried look.

"You can tell me. I'm all ears." Ewan just smiled. Popuri laughed a little and then nodded, returning to her saddened face.

"Well… a while ago when I was about 15 or 16-years-old, I had a boyfriend and we were pretty inseparable. But I never knew that he would go to the Bar every night and enjoy himself, so when I found out, I went over there in an enraged tone. I was so mad at him for drinking underage; he was the only one ever to actually drink at that time. There's no rule against it, but everyone had the common sense not to. The night I got very mad at him, he was completely drop-dead drunk. It made me so sad to think I could have gone out with him, but he was the biggest dumb jerk ever." Popuri explained in a long way.

"Wow, that's so sad. But you know, I didn't drink at the Bar…" Ewan felt bad that he had gone to the Bar now. Popuri laughed a little.

"You know, you remind me of my first crush when he came here. He always tried to get me to cheer up. Anyway, what about you? Do you have any interesting love stories?" she asked curiously. Ewan immediately stopped drinking while he had the tea to his mouth. He then set down the cup.

"Uh, no, no I don't. I might have, but it wasn't interesting." Ewan said a little nervously.

"Oh. Anyway, since we're on the topic of things, why don't we get to know about you? Stuff like your family, you know." Popuri suggested.

"My mother… was an interesting woman… who liked to clean… and had children." explained Ewan slowly, making the pink-haired girl give him an odd look.

"That's great, but I think you could tell me a little bit more of your past in a more interesting way?" she made another suggestion. Ewan was thinking for a long time. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Uh… well… um…"

"Oh my God… you have amnesia!" realized Popuri. Ewan looked down and sighed before nodding.

"That's why I came to the farm. Not too long ago, I found out about my grandfather who had recently died and I would have inherited his farmland. I hoped to find out about my past here and hopefully I can stay here, too." Ewan said.

"Wow… that's incredible." Popuri said in a stunned tone.

"I'm guessing that I must have come here in my past if my grandfather lived here for a long time. Maybe I can get things that can trigger my memories." Ewan told Popuri, who nodded.

"That's a good idea. Hey, why don't we go to the Sowing Festival on the 8th and maybe you'll get some memories." she suggested. Ewan smiled and nodded before looking at a clock in the room.

"Oh, I didn't notice it was getting so late. I'll see you in the morning, good night!" Ewan rushed, waving good bye. Popuri laughed at this and then finished drinking her tea.

Spring 8th seemed to roll by very quickly. Popuri and Ewan had planned to meet up first thing in the morning to get their individual balloon seeds ready.

"It's time to go." Ewan said to Popuri, who nodded. Lilia went, too. Ewan had a light blue balloon, Popuri had a pink one, and Lilia had a white one. Once they got to the festival, they saw Joe, the current Harvest King, in front of the giant hot air balloon.

"So who will go with you?" Thomas asked him. Joe looked around for a while until he finally decided on whom he should take.

"Kurt, do you want to go with up?" Joe asked his brother carpenter. Kurt shrugged.

"Alright, it should be fun." he answered. They both got onto the balloon and they began to fly off. Ewan joined a large group of the people.

"I'm a little sad that he didn't choose me, but I don't mind." Raffi said with a nice smile.

"I wouldn't have minded that much if he chose me. He's not my type though." Elli said. It seemed odd for her to be talking this way when she usually was obsessed with her baking.

"He doesn't drink enough for me." Karen grinned after saying this, which made the others giggle.

"I could care less, too." Ann answered, mostly to Elli's comment. Popuri, too, agreed.

"Well as much as gossiping with you girls hasn't been fun… looks like it's time for us to let go of our balloons." intervened Ewan. They all realized this once Lilia called out the same thing. They all let go of their balloons and waved to them as they left.

_I remember!_

_**We were all talking about the people we'd like to go up on the balloon with.**_

"_**I put berry seeds on mine since they taste so sweet!" a young Karen's voice said.**_

"_**Grass seeds with help with others raising animals!" a young Ann was next to speak.**_

"_**I like to vary my seeds. They don't have to do with baking anyway!" a young Elli answered.**_

"_**I hope many flowers sprout from my balloon." a young Popuri beamed, as she did a lot in present time to everyone.**_

"_**It's time to let go of your balloons, everyone!" the balloons slowly floated to the hot air balloon. But why did my light blue balloon flow away from the others?**_

_**...Then…**_

… _**Then?**_


	3. The Start

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 3: **_The Start

Ewan let out a loud yawn once he got out of bed and began to pet Rosie.

"I'm so glad that I remembered something from being here." he smiled at his cat, who now started to purr. Before leaving the house, Ewan made sure that he had all his tools.

"Good morning, Ewan!" the familiar, short man who was mayor of Flower Bud was outside of Ewan's house.

"Hello, what do you need?" Ewan asked Thomas as he took out his watering can. Today was Spring 15th, a long time since the Sowing Festival.

"The Spring Horse Race is in two days. Since Speedy is still a foal, you can't enter. But you can still come and bet on races and such." Thomas explained. Ewan nodded.

"I'll be there." he answered. Thomas smiled and then walked off.

"See you tomorrow." Thomas waved and Ewan did the same thing before he took off. Ewan turned to his field. Of course, since it had been a while, he already had his turnips grown and shipped. He was now growing two patches of potatoes and two patches of cabbages.

"I'll pay Ann a visit today and see if I can get an animal from what I have saved up." muttered Ewan once he finished watering his crops. He decided to brush and feed his horse once he came back with another animal. At the crossroads, he met up with Joe.

"Hi there, Ewan!" his right eye closed and he held his right hand out, putting his left hand on his side.

"Heh, hey," Ewan replied, "Why aren't you at work today?"

"It's Tuesday, so the Carpentry is closed." Joe answered. He brushed some of his brunette hair out of his face with his right hand, "So where are ya headed?"

"I'm going to Green Ranch to get some livestock. What about you?" Ewan wondered.

"Well, I'm going to the Bakery to get some sweets for me and Raffi." replied Joe as he pointed the direction of town.

"Oh, I see." jeered Ewan with a sly grin. Joe gave him a bit of an annoyed look.

"So I heard that you gave some flowers to Popuri? She loves them, you really did a good job." he jeered in return, making Ewan laugh and blush a little.

"I'd better get going, then." Ewan decided to break the awkwardness. Joe nodded and they both waved good bye before going their separate ways. Ewan walked onto Green Ranch property and waved at Ann, who was across the fence and tending to the animals.

"Hello, Ewan. Did you need something?" Hall greeted and then asked to Ewan once he entered. He wiped his feet on the welcome mat since he had just recently been busy with his crops.

"Yes, I've saved up enough money to buy an animal. I have… 2000G saved up." answered Ewan, pulling out his gold and looking at it.

"Well, a chicken is 1500G and you'll need to buy chicken feed, which is 10G per bag." explained the red-head. Hall walked over to the counter to get some bags for Ewan.

"How about 30 bags?" he said, putting 1800G on the main counter and putting his extra 200G in his pocket.

"Great, that will be fine, thanks," Hall said, handing Ewan the bags of chicken feed and taking the money before putting it in the register, "Now, feed your chicken every day unless she's outside. But don't leave her outside in bad weather." he explained.

"Okay, let's take her back to Rancho Farm…" Ewan muttered, putting the feed away and walking out of the main building. They then made their way to the ranch and were both in the chicken coop.

"Of course, you'll need to name her." added Hall. Ewan stared at his new chicken for a while until another flashback occurred.

The Chickens

"_**Grandpa, do the chickens get mad when you drop their eggs?"**_

"_**They sure do, just set their eggs down carefully or don't let them see you drop it. Hahaha."**_

"_**Can I pick up a chicken?" **_

"_**Sure, just don't get her mad."**_

"_**Come on, Feathers, let's fly off the roof!"**_

_**And when he tried to fly, the bird flew to safety but the boy got left with a mark on his right arm.**_

…_**Then.**_

…_**Then?**_

"I'll call her Feathers." Ewan answered after looking at the scar on his arm. He previously didn't know where it came from.

"That's a great name for your first chicken." Hall said with a smile. He waved to Ewan and then left. Ewan let out a little laugh and smiled down at his new chicken.

* * *

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Hmm?" Ewan wondered. He set down his chicken, wanting to make a fence for Feathers soon, but he still went to the front of his house.

"You're the guy restoring the farm, right?" the brown-hated person asked, Ewan nodding, "Hard work, eh? Let me introduce myself… I'm a botanist, well actually, I own the flower shop but I travel around a lot. My name's Basil."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Ewan." he introduced in return. Right after, Popuri walked onto the Rancho Farm area.

"Dad!" Popuri said once she saw Basil, who turned to her.

"Oh, Popuri! My sweet little daughter!" Popuri's dad lifted Popuri, who started blushing in an embarrassed way.

"Come on, dad! I'm not a kid anymore. Stop it." the pink-haired girl insisted. Basil quickly obeyed and set her down.

"You've grown prettier, Popuri." Basil said, but it seemed like he kept saying this to make Popuri seem very elegant in front of Ewan. She got a little mad once she realized.

"Mom's waiting to see you. Hurry on home." Popuri replied angrily.

"Oh yes, that's right. I'm on my way!" Basil quickly rushed off. His daughter put her hands on her hips and sighed, walking a little after him, but then turning to Ewan.

"My dad the vagabond! He knows all about plants, so if you have any questions, just ask him." Popuri explained with a little laugh.

"Hehe, okay. Thanks, Popuri." Ewan said, waving as she began to walk away after her dad.

"See you later!" she called back before leaving. Ewan pulled out his brush and then began to pet and brush Speedy.

That night rolled by and Ewan went to the Bar once more with Joe, Kai, and Raffi. The Bar seemed more like a place for them to all simply meet up and talk rather than to get drunk.

"What do you guys want?" Karen asked, holding a usual waitresses pen and notepad. Everyone mentioned their varied sodas or waters and Karen just laughed, "No alcohol? You guys are no fun." she joked. They all laughed back and Karen walked up to the counter where Duke was.

"Alright, so we've just got to make sure that we don't bet too much on the Horse Race or we might lose too much money." Raffi said. Joe laughed after that.

"Raffi, we all know you have a problem." he answered a little jokingly. Raffi smacked him upside the head, making Kai and Ewan laugh.

"So when are you going to bring Popuri over here to hang out with us?" Kai wondered.

"I think she's still scared of this place because of a relationship that she had and this Bar was a main reason on why she got hurt." answered Ewan. Karen came back with their drinks and they all took a quick sip.

"Well she can't be scared of the place. Popuri needs to remember that it was her old boyfriend who hurt her, not this place." Joe said, holding up his Sprite glass before taking another drink of it.

"Yeah. Anyway, it seems like we're all going to be busy tomorrow, so we can all meet again at the Horse Race." Raffi said. They all nodded and clunked their glasses together and went back to just having a drink.

* * *

The Spring Horse Races came by pretty quickly. The group arrived at their own different times and placed bets on the first race on their own, but then all met up in a group once the Horse Races finished.

"Don't forget to vote for Cliffgard in the last race!" Ann perked in. She, Ewan, Karen, Raffi, Popuri, Joe, and Kai were all on the left side of the Horse Track. An old couple, the Potion Master, Stu and Kent, Rick, and Gray were on the other side. Elli was near the stand that Jeff was manning for baked goods.

"Hey, where did you get that candy?" Raffi asked Popuri, who was holding some white cotton candy.

"At the front. Zack's selling things like this." she answered, taking a piece off her cotton candy

"Well I'm going to get some corn, does anyone want anything?" Ann asked.

"French fries?" Ewan asked.

"Oh, me too!" replied Joe.

"I think I'll go Popuri's way and take some cotton candy." Raffi answered. Everyone else said nothing or shook their heads. When Ann came back, the second race began.

"Why do I have such bad luck!?" Raffi yelled, immediately ripping up her ticket and angrily munching on her cotton candy.

"HAHA, YES! I got 100 medals!" Kai cheered. Ewan laughed at all this and then remembered this from a long time ago…

The Spring Horse Race

"_**I got a good amount of medals, what about you, Ewan?"**_

"_**I voted the same as you, Popuri."**_

"_**Joe, stop showing off!" the girl was crying of embarrassment.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Raffi…"**_

"_**Karen, you just blew off your whole allowance!"**_

"_**Here, Karen, I'll get you an iced tea. Elli!"**_

_**The rest of the festival was all good and fun and everyone enjoyed the final race.**_

…_**Then.**_

…_**Then?**_

Ewan laughed a little at all the craziness that the betting has put everyone through.

"Hey guys, why don't we just watch the last race and no bet?" Ewan suggested.

"But I want to bet on Cliffgard!" answered Ann a little stubbornly.

"Well if you want to bet, you still can. It was just a suggestion." he continued. Ann decided not to bet, anyway, so they just enjoyed the rest of the festival by watching the races, talking, and eating. It was a great time.


	4. Budding Adventures

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 4:**_Budding Adventures

Ewan looked happily at his new pictures that he decided to take every time he had a great memory. He set down the photo album on his small desk and turned off the lamp before covering himself with the blankets and falling asleep.

The next morning on the 18th, Ewan smiled and looked down at his cat, who was begging for food.

"Calm down, Rosie, calm down." he told his orange and white cat. Ewan pulled the dry food out of the giant bowl and then set the food in her dish.

"Meow." Rosie mewed before eating the food. Ewan chuckled and put away the extra dry food. Once dressed, Ewan grabbed one of his newly grown potatoes and a very berry grape vine that he foraged earlier. As soon as Ewan left his house, he heard a loud groaning noise.

"Huh?" wondered Ewan, walking a little at the figure who was lying on his stomach on the grass, "Oh my gosh!" he gasped. Ewan ran over and quickly ripped the potato in half, feeding it to the mysterious person.

"Ugh…" the figure groaned. He slowly got to his feet and wobbled about.

"Let's get you inside…" Ewan muttered, helping carry the person and opening his door as they went in the house.

"Thanks for helping me, my name's Cliff." the mysterious man introduced, eating a few wild berries. He had gotten up rather quickly after Ewan dragged him inside.

"It's nice to meet you. Where do you live?" wondered Ewan.

"Well… The Sprite Cave… Moon Mountain…" Cliff answered as he paused for a little to find out what places he 'lived at'.

"Wait a second… are you homeless?" Ewan asked. Cliff gave Ewan an odd face and shrugged, "You can come here anytime you want to!" he smiled.

"Thanks," replied Cliff. He then stood up once he was done with his food, "I'm going to get going, me and Cain need to go hunting." once outside, Cliff held out his right arm and his hawk landed on it.

"Nice bird." breathed the farmer as the vagabond slowly walked out of the Rancho Farm area. Ewan pulled out his watering can and began to water his final set of crops that he had just started growing a few days ago. He had also done a lot of foraging and had recently started chopping up the stumps that resided on his farmland.

"Hi-ho3." a female voice said. Ewan set down his watering can and walked over to the front of his house.

"Oh, hi there Popuri!" he said with a smile.

"Good morning," she bowed forward a little, "I came by to let you know that the Flower Festival is on the 23rd and voting starts tomorrow." Popuri told Ewan.

"Where does voting take place?" Ewan asked.

"At the Town Square. The girl who wins becomes the Goddess and dances with the King, so be sure to vote for a good dance partner for Joe!" Popuri answered with a wink, implying on who should dance with Joe.

"Dance…?" wondered Ewan dreamily, but this was just another question.

"Sure. Once the Goddess is announced, we have our traditional dance with dance partners," Ewan blushed once Popuri said this, "but we've decided that once the festival's over, we're going to just have a regular dance."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be there." replied Ewan, but he was still blushing once Popuri nodded, waved, and then walked away. Once Ewan realized she was gone, he went back to work and finished watering his plants. He put away his watering can and then brushed his horse before going to his chicken and collecting Feathers' egg.

* * *

Spring 19th rolled by quickly due to Ewan working hard the day before on his farm to clean it up. The weather called for rain on the 20th and 21st, so he let Rosie go outside before the rain would not allow this.

"Morning, Ewan." Kai walked onto the Rancho Farm land and waved to Ewan, who was outside playing with his cat.

"Good morning. We going to vote?" Ewan asked, setting down Rosie, even thought she walked over and rubbed Kai's leg, making him laugh.

"Yeah, let's just get some others. After we vote we can just hang out at the Town Square." he answered. Ewan nodded and they walked off the farm area. They walked to the Moon Mountain area to get Joe, Kurt, and Raffi. Karen, Ann, and Popuri met up with them in the Square. Ewan wanted to bring Cliff, but couldn't find him.

"Joe, you know you can't vote. You're the Harvest King!" Raffi said, nudging Joe. He groaned and then walked away a little.

"Okay, I'm done voting. What should we do?" Kurt said as he walked away from the ballot box.

"Why don't we have a picnic here?" suggested Popuri.

"Alright. We'll meet back here with our food. I'll bring a blanket." Ann said.

"I'll bring one, too." Ewan said. Once they all came back, Popuri was with Elli because she invited the bakery girl.

"Mind if Elli joins us?" she asked. They all said something showing it was fine for Elli to be there.

"Pass the salad?" Karen asked, holding out her plate to Kurt. Kurt was drinking some milk and set it down before piling some of the salad on her plate.

"You make the best cakes, Elli." Ewan said as he was eating a piece of cake. She smiled and blushed a little while everyone who was eating something from the Bakery agreed.

"Mmm, nice fresh vegetables." sighed Popuri happily as she was munching on one of Ewan's potatoes. The picnic lasted until night time, so they all went home and went to bed early. Ewan made sure to bring Rosie in.

* * *

The rain was calmly falling down on the morning of the 20th. It was very dark and calm, Ewan's favorite. He quickly ran over to the barn to brush and feed his horse and then went to the chicken coop to feed and ship Feathers' egg.

"Where should I go today?" wondered Ewan to himself as he wandered the streets in the rain. He then heard some light singing coming close from the Flower Shop.

"_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?_" the singing got louder once he got to the Flower Shop, but the singing continued when he walked farther.

"_I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something~_" Ewan decided that this singing was coming from the white church, so he quietly opened the door and saw that it was his pink-haired friend who was singing.

"Oh, I didn't notice that my singing was that loud." Popuri said, scratching the back of her head and blushing a little, a lot like how Ewan would.

"I didn't mean to stop you, it was beautiful singing." answered Ewan with a smile. He walked closer, sitting in one of the front rows. Popuri smiled, too, and then began to sing some other song. It seemed familiar to Ewan, so he pulled out his flute case and put it together before starting to play with Popuri.

"You're very talented." Popuri complimented once they had both stopped singing/playing.

"Thanks, and again, you have great singing." complimented back Ewan with a little bow of his head. Popuri giggled and curtseyed in return.

"Do you always just wander about in the rain?" Popuri decided to ask Ewan, who had set down his flute.

"Not ALL the time, but I do love the rain." he answered with a laugh, "What about you, Popuri?"

"Yeah, I like the rain, too. It gives life to all the plants and flowers and it's so calming." she told Ewan.

"Do you always go to the church when it pours?" Ewan sat down once more and began to put his instrument away.

"It's the only place with no one there on the rain, but I'm not always here on rainy days." answered the flower-lover.

"It's going to rain tomorrow, why don't we meet here at this time and do some rehearsals?" suggested Ewan with a smile. Popuri beamed and nodded.

"It's a plan!" she put her right arm across her chest happily and then walked to the door, "I'll see you then~" Popuri pulled out her umbrella, which was the same color as her hair, and walked toward her house in the rain.

* * *

Ewan was told of Popuri's birthday the day before, so he was rushing the whole day to think up romantic things and get some good gifts on the 21st.

"Okay, I have today completely planned." Ewan said happily. He sped off after doing his farm work toward Moon Mountain to get some Moondrop flowers. After, he went on his way to the Flower Shop and then went to Popuri's room and knocked.

"Come in." she said calmly.

"Happy birthday!" Ewan replied, opening the door with his left hand and handing Popuri the Moondrop flowers. She took them happily and put them in a nearby clear vase.

"Thank you so much! You haven't been here that long and we're already celebrating my birthday." Popuri blushed, but Ewan quickly took her hand and rushed her out of the Flower Shop.

"Come on, I've planned a whole, big day for you." answered Ewan. Popuri was laughing as they sped out of the Flower Shop. Ewan took them to the Goddess Pond area so that they could have some lunch in the forest.

"Did you plan a whole day just for us?" asked the birthday girl.

"Sure did, now just relax and enjoy your food!" Ewan said with a laugh and then munched on his turkey sandwich. Popuri also laughed and sipped her grape soda.

"What's next?" she asked and piled all their garbage and found a trash can to put it in.

"We're going to the Bakery and then we can watch the sunset with sweets." the farmer answered. Popuri nodded and then they went back to the town place. Ewan bought them four cakes, two slices of pie, and a large bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Do you know the best place to watch a sunset?" Popuri asked Ewan.

"Well, I don't know if it's the BEST, but it was the best I could find." he answered with a smile. They made their way to the Green Ranch and then down to the beach. They both sat at the end of the dock and enjoyed their sweets as the sun slowly began to descend.

"I really enjoyed today, and I'm glad I could spend it all with you." said Popuri with a smile to Ewan, taking a cookie and chewing on it slowly.

"I still need to give you your gift." Ewan said, pulling out a small box. Popuri wondered what it was and opened it to see her great gift. It was a gold necklace with a flower-shaped emerald at the end of it.

"This… this is gorgeous!" gasped the pink-haired woman. Ewan smiled and nodded, showing Popuri his silver necklace with a water drop-shaped aquamarine at the end of it.

"My mum is a jeweler and my dad works in the blacksmith business, so they are famous for these necklaces. The one you have is for a Spring birthday and mine is for Winter." explained Ewan as he tapped the aquamarine at the end of it. Popuri had been putting her new necklace on while Ewan was explaining this.

"Thank you so much. For the necklace, for everything!" Popuri thanked and went into a big hug for Ewan. He laughed nervously before Popuri kissed him on the cheek. Ewan went bright red after this, "I'll see you at the Flower Festival tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah… G-Good night and… and happy birthday. Again." he stammered. Popuri giggled and waved lightly before turning to walk away. Before leaving the beach, she paused and looked back at Ewan. She blushed and then walked back away. Ewan went home soon after and quickly went to bed, very excited for the Flower Festival. Right when he went into the bed, he had another flashback.

Loving Birthday

"_**You could have killed yourself getting flowers over there!"**_

"_**But you deserve it for your birthday…" the girl blushed.**_

"_**They are very pretty flowers…" the boy smiled at the girl's happiness to his flowers.**_

"_**Don't worry; I won't be too rash for your birthday gift next time."**_

"_**I'm just glad you were thinking of me~" they embraced and the girl walked home.**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_


	5. The Flower Festival

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 5:**_The Flower Festival

The day after Popuri's birthday came quickly for Ewan as he woke up to the shining sun.

"This sounds like it's going to be one of the best festivals." Ewan told his cat, who simply meowed in wanting of her food.

"Meow." meowed Rosie.

"Fine." he crossed his arms and then laughed, getting up and filling up her bowl and her water dish, "I'll be back… later!" Ewan answered with a laugh, closing the door as Rosie ate/drank her new food/water. Eagerly, Ewan did his farm chores so that he could get to the Town Square as quickly as possible.

"Hey!" Kai's voice called out to Ewan as he just left his chicken coop. Ewan waved back and ran over.

"Hey, why isn't Joe with you?" Ewan asked, wondering where the Harvest King was.

"Thomas asked him to help get ready for the festival. Anyway, the girls are all getting ready now, we should be on our way." replied Kai.

"Right." he nodded. They both made their way past the crossroads and then into town. It was a surprise that everyone was already there in the Square. Once in, Ewan and Kai were greeted by the mayor.

"Hello, Ewan and Kai. The Goddess and her entourage are coming soon." Thomas told them. They both went their separate ways for the time being.

"Happy Flower Festival, Ewan." Lillia greeted to Ewan when he passed her mat. She was sitting with her husband, Basil.

"Good morning, what are you selling today?" he asked them.

"Some flower seeds that I found in a faraway land. They're called Pink Cat Mint Flowers, and they can be grown from Spring to Summer." explained Basil, holding up a bag to Ewan, who laughed a little.

"Would you like any? 300G a bag." his wife asked.

"I think I will take some. Three bags, please." Ewan answered, knowing full well that he would only be growing these for Popuri. Basil handed Ewan three bags and he paid Lillia 900G for the seeds.

"Thank you." they both said. Ewan nodded and walked to a corner of the Square, a shady character appearing in front of Ewan.

"Hello, I'm Sammy the salesman." he introduced. Sammy was wearing all black with a long, black hat and black hair to match.

"Oh?" Ewan asked in an interested way. He was trying to see if he could trick Sammy a little.

"I'm selling this 'Power Berry'." Sammy told Ewan. Ewan gasped a little and remembered the Power Berry that he found on his farmland and the one he fished out of the ocean, "Only 1000G! Are you interested?"

"Uh, sure." Ewan said, pulling out 1000G and handing it to Sammy. He gave Ewan the Power Berry in return.

"Thank you! You have a good eye." complimented Sammy as Ewan ate the Power Berry. He waved to this strange visitor and walked away. Ewan walked to where Stu was, who was near a bunch of flowers.

"What a nice smell…" the 7-year-old sighed. Stu noticed Ewan was there and turned around, "I love flowers, but keep that a secret, because boys aren't supposed to like things like that." Stu told Ewan.

"I'll keep your secret." Ewan said with a laugh. Stu thanked Ewan and ran off to see May. Kent walked up to Ewan now, eating something.

"These sweet pickled flowers taste good…" he muttered to himself as Ewan walked past him. Ewan laughed and watched Kent join Stu and May's little group. Ewan walked over to another stand and saw that Rick was manning it.

"Hello, Ewan. Would you like one of our complimentary Flower Festival mugs? Or maybe a bottle that you can take on the go? Only 100G for a mug and a bottle!" the inventor told Ewan.

"They don't explode or anything, do they?" Ewan asked a little nervously.

"No," Rick laughed in response, "Saibara the craftsman helped me make the mugs and the bottles are just bottles."

"Well alright, I'll take a blue mug and a bottle." the farmer took the two things that he was buying and put them to the side, putting 100G on the table.

"Thank you very much!" Rick grinned and then they both laughed. Ewan moved to the next person, who was Anna, the mayor's wife.

"This festival is dedicated to the Goddess of Spring. In the old days, we carried around a statue of the Goddess, but today, young girls in the village dress up in costume." she told Ewan.

"That's interesting…" muttered Ewan as he looked at the door, eagerly awaiting the crowing of the Harvest Goddess.

"They say if the Goddess gives you flowers, you'll live a peaceful life that year." Anna continued. Ewan decided to go next to Kai to wait for the girls to all come out. Joe was now next to the mayor.

* * *

"Get your attention to the door to the race track!" Thomas yelled out. The door opened as Maria and Ann came out first. Elli and Karen came out at the same time after Maria and Ann. Popuri walked the longest way to the end of the rows. The five of them threw flower petals as a blushing Raffi in the Goddess outfit went to the end of the rows, curtseying. Everyone started smiling and applauding. Joe looked to see Raffi going to stand next to Thomas and blushed as well.

"Hi, Karen!" Kai said to Karen, walking over and waving, "What do you think of the festival this year?" he asked.

"Well, whatever the festival may be, it's a good excuse to drink." Karen answered with a laugh, handing Kai some flowers. Kai took them and laughed nervously in return. Ewan went over and talked to Elli, who handed him some flowers.

"People have various names for her, like Goddess of Spring and Earth Goddess." Elli informed Ewan. He nodded and took the flowers before going to Ann, who also handed Ewan some Moondrop flowers.

"You know, I used to dislike this festival, but I've changed." she told Ewan. He blushed a little, thinking Ann meant when he moved in, but still took the flowers.

"Hello, Popuri." Ewan said to Popuri, who was already holding her Moondrop flowers to Ewan.

"Nice smell, huh? It just opened this morning." she told Ewan. He blushed again and put the flowers that he got from everyone away. Ewan was going to talk to Maria, but it seemed that she was busy chatting with Harris, so he decided to leave the two of them at that.

"I'm going to compliment Raffi on her outfit." he told Popuri, pointing at the new Harvest Goddess.

"Just don't compliment her too much, that's Joe's job." Popuri answered jokingly. They both laughed and Ewan ran over to Raffi.

"Oh, this is such an embarrassing outfit!" Raffi said once Ewan went over. She was STILL blushing, but smiling and waving to the crowd, "I bet I look so stupid!" yet she was still smiling.

"Of course not, you look fine!" Ewan answered, hoping Raffi would agree. She simply mumbled a little and laughed.

"Thank you then." Joe walked over now, still blushing a little like Raffi, and Ewan pushed him a little to Raffi.

"Break the ice before the two of you have to dance." whispered Ewan as he grinned and ran off to Popuri.

"Hi, Raffi… I'm glad you won the event!" Joe said a little nervously, putting his hands behind his back, grinning nervously, and bowed his head as he closed his eyes.

"Joe… thank you." Raffi put her left hand over her right fist and looked at him lovingly. Thomas watched this little romantic display as it almost finished.

"Mayor Thomas, you can give the signal to start the dancing." the carpenter said to Thomas, even though he was now staring into Raffi's eyes and wouldn't seem to stop.

"Now it's time to choose your dance partners." Thomas told everyone.

"Care to dance?" Ewan asked Popuri in a playful, elegant way. Popuri giggled in return and nodded. He took her hand and they got to the center of the Square, waiting for the music. Kai and Karen boldly walked onto the 'dance floor', too. Joe and Raffi slowly made their way onto the middle of the dance floor. Thomas went with his wife and Lillia and Basil came on, too. The children were all too embarrassed to dance.

"Try your best at dancing." Popuri told Ewan, aware that he didn't know the dance.

"Actually, I asked around to find it out. I know more than you think." he winked and then the music played. They started with a little pause where they moved to the tip of their toes and down a few times and then twirled in a circle. They did this once more and then jumped away from their partners, twirling once, and then jumping back, twirling again.

"Do something creative!" called out Popuri with a laugh as she put her hands together and then a little under her chin on her chest, as if she was singing. Ewan put his right hand a little across the top of his chest like he was holding something and his left hand out, palms open.

"Hahaha…" Ewan laughed a little as the males moved to the left, jumping a little, while the females moved right. Again, once they got to the end, the twirled and twirled when they got back. They switched sides now, males to the right and females to the left.

"How long does this go on?" Ewan was able to laugh out, but Popuri didn't answer and did her 'freestyle' thing by putting her hands a little under her head.

The Flower Festival

"_**Would you… um… would you like to dance?"**_

"_**Hee hee, I'd love to! Come on, Ewan!" they both did the traditional dance together.**_

"_**I don't want this moment to end!" the boy happily cheered.**_

"_**The Flower Festival is the best festival, isn't it?" the girl asked him. He agreed and then they continued to dance.**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_

* * *

The REAL dance started quite soon afterwards as the sun began to set quickly after the long dance. Ewan, Popuri, Kai, Karen, Ann, Elli, Maria, Raffi, and Joe had all stayed. Cliff mysteriously made his way to the Square and Jeff came eventually, too. The quick music began to play and they all started to dance in a more normal way than the festive dance that they had all just done.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Popuri." Ewan complimented with a little laugh.

"Right back at ya!" she answered, taking Ewan's hand quickly and spinning quickly before releasing Ewan's hand and going back to her normal dancing. '

One More Time came on quickly and the dancing picked up its pace.

"This is a great song." Cliff said to Ann, dancing mostly with her, "I'm Cliff, by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ann." she answered with her eyes closed and still dancing. Elli was dancing with the Bakery Master, Jeff.

"I didn't know you could dance so well." Elli complimented with a little laugh, dancing a little more lightly and in place rather than walking about a lot.

"I didn't know how well YOU danced." replied Jeff with a smile. Elli laughed a little and then all quickly paused as the slow part of the song began. Ewan nervously took Popuri's hand and they both closed their eyes and blushed as they faced each other. They quickly turned away and then began to pick up the pace of dancing once the song did.

The dancing went on for a long time and the last song came on, Digital Love.

"So are we going to dance?" Ewan held out his hand to Popuri. She smiled and took his hand calmly.

_Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long_

Ewan put his hands on Popuri's sides and she put her hands on his shoulders. They looked at each other and then began to move side to side. Karen/Kai decided to do this too. Elli/Jeff agreed on a friendship dance. Maria/Harris were shyly dancing with each other. Ann was a little stubborn and somewhat set against it, but she ended up dancing with Cliff.

_Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun  
We were dancing all night long_

It took a while, but Ewan and Popuri ended up closer to each other in the slow dancing as Ewan had his arms completely around her waist and Popuri had her arms completely around Ewan's neck-area. For a while, they had their eyes closed and then looked at each other.

_The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

They both slowly came in for a kiss, but then Popuri slowly closed her eyes and looked down.

"I'm sorry…" Ewan whispered in her ear, worried that he had made Popuri upset

"No… you shouldn't be sorry…" she vaguely replied. They continued to dance until the song was over. They both silently made their way to the Flower Shop, where it took a while, but Ewan kissed Popuri on the cheek and she did the same. Once inside, Ewan smiled a little and then walked home.

Ewan's Dream

_**A child was hoping to dance closely with his best friend while the music slowly paced down.**_

_**They had been close on the dance floor for a while.**_

_**They both turned around and slowly embraced.**_

_**Together, they looked at each other and their lips nearly met.**_

…_**Then… everything melted around them.**_

_**And then did the pink-haired girl. A sad face was left on the boy's face.**_

_**And the dream was over.**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_


	6. Closing up on Spring

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 6: **_Closing up on Spring

Although Ewan was reminded of the bad dream, he woke up in a happy way. He turned on the TV to see the weather for the following day, the 25th, while giving Rosie more food.

"There you go. Rain tomorrow? Won't need to water the crops." Ewan said a little happily. Rosie just meowed and then began to eat her food.

"Maybe Popuri will be at the church, like last time." muttered the man, blushing a little and scratching his chin, but then quickly shook it off and shook his head.

"I can't really think like that." he simply grabbed the tools that he thought would be good for the day, went outside, and began. Ewan started by watering his crops. Feathers and Speedy were outside still, so Ewan took his chicken's egg and shipped it before taking Feathers in.

"Morning, Speedy…" Ewan muttered, pulling out his brown brush and began to brush his black coat and then led the horse inside. Once both animals were fed, it was around noon, so Ewan decided to go out foraging. He wanted to get a good collection of Spring food that was familiar to him. Perhaps when Summer would roll by, Cliff could help him with foraging then.

"Hey, Ewan!" called out Joe from the other side of the river once Ewan made his way there. He smiled and walked over the bridge to get to the carpentry. Joe and Kurt were both outside and getting lumber.

"Want to join us in getting some wood?" Kurt looked up and asked.

"Sure, I think I'll need a good amount of lumber if I want to get something from you guys or make a fence." shrugged Ewan and he pulled out his axe. Together, they were all chopping wood and talking to each other in the forest area.

"So Joe, you and Raffi really got close during the Flower Festival." Kurt decided to bring up the topic.

"Oh yeah, you were ALL over her." Ewan said with a little laugh and a grin. Joe glared at the both of them a little.

"Well, I have to admit, she did look good in that Goddess outfit…" he muttered as his voice trailed off, "but I don't like her that way!" Joe defended, Ewan laughing a little more.

"Ewan, you're just as bad. You and Popuri." cut in Joe's brother, letting out a devious smirk. Ewan quickly stopped laughing and went back to chopping wood. Joe had to laugh a little at this. Another while passed and Ewan had a good amount of lumber.

"Alright, I think I'll take all this home." Ewan said, putting his axe away after cutting one last nearby stump.

"Hey, you have a lot, why don't we help you?" suggested Joe, taking a third of the pile. Kurt took another third.

"Thanks, guys." he gave them a thumbs up and then lifted the remaining lumber. Once they had put it all away in the lumber bin, they all walked back to the forest area. Joe and Kurt continued with their work, but Ewan left. Of course, saying good bye before leaving.

* * *

Ewan spent the rest of that day foraging and shipping the extras that he had gotten. He also got a little more lumber and relaxed at the end of the day by fishing at the pond right next to Raffi's hospital. She had also joined him for an hour.

The next day of rain was quite harsh, with a few lightning strikes every so often. This, of course, slightly pleased Ewan. This harsh rain made it quite dark out, which Ewan seemed to like. Rosie liked this too, and sat on the green couch that was next to a window while watching the rain.

"My chores are shortened because I don't need to water my crops, so I'll be able to visit a lot of people." the farmer said a little happily, "I really should look into a lighter outfit for summer, but they don't have any clothing stores." Ewan decided to store a blue umbrella in his rucksack with him and used it to get to his barn.

"There, there, Speedy. The rain will be over tomorrow." he told his horse, who was obviously shaken up by the thunder. Ewan brushed and fed his horse and sped into the chicken coop, to calm down Feathers. Once she seemed fine, he put feed in her bin and shipped her egg.

"Lilia's Flower Shop, I'm on my way!" Ewan said happily, pulling out his umbrella. He was strolling until he heard the thunder and the lightning shined brightly and he started to run into town.

"Hi, Ewan! Come on in." Basil answered the door and quickly let Ewan in, who closed his umbrella and put it to the side.

"Hello, Basil and Lilia. Is Popuri here?" greeted Ewan before he asked the question.

"Sure, she's in her room." Lilia answered, who was reading a magazine behind the counter. Ewan nodded and turned to the side, knocking on the door before opening it again.

"Oh, Ewan! So nice to see you again!" the pink-haired girl ran over and gave him a hug once Ewan closed the door, making him smile and blush a little, "I was just watching the rain. It's so calming, even though we're in the middle of a storm."

"Mind if I watch with you?" Ewan asked.

"Go ahead." Popuri pulled up another chair and they both looked out the window close to Popuri's bed. The rain was very nicely 'pitter-pattering' on the windowpane, making nice sounds and looking beautiful.

"Would you like to go to the church today?" asked the bandana-wearing farmer.

"Nah, I don't think so. I think it'd be nice to just relax at home today." she answered, smiling towards Ewan, who nodded.

"Hey, Popuri," Ewan began, "So, our group really likes hanging out at the pub at night, and you should really come and get over your fear." he suggested, but Popuri immediately shook her head.

"It would really be too hard for me. I… I think he still goes there, too." Popuri said, already shaking a little from fear. Ewan decided to hold her hand and hopefully she would stop fidgeting.

"Popuri, I'll be with you. We can leave if you feel uncomfortable. And the only one there who drinks is Karen and Kai occasionally." he explained, giving her a smile.

"How about tomorrow night?" she suggested, smiling back.

"Thanks, Popuri." Ewan smiled and then they went back to watching the rain, until they agreed it was a good time for Ewan to leave, which actually was a while.

* * *

The 27th began great. Raffi came by early to let Ewan know that a new doctor came to help her because she had been getting a lot of paperwork and stuff. His name was Trent and would live in the hospital, too.

"I like your chicken." Raffi beamed as Ewan brought Feathers out of the chicken coop, "Ooh, and pretty horse." Speedy was taken out of the barn now.

"Wow, Raffi. Maybe YOU should be a rancher and work with Ann, Hall, and Gray." Ewan said. He had already harvested the last batches of his Spring crops and shipped half of them. Raffi laughed at this.

"I don't think so." she said, Ewan laughing, too.

"So, we're gonna need some new clothes in a few days. Any good places to get some?" he decided to ask the doctor now.

"Well, there's a boat we could call up with my phone and we could go to the city market. That good enough for you?" Raffi asked Ewan, who simply nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Ewan suggested, and this was what Raffi nodded to, turning away and starting to leave.

"Oh, and make sure you do a good job with Popuri tonight." Raffi said, turning around and winking her left eye before walking off. Ewan grinned and shook his head.

Ewan spent the rest of the day foraging and fishing, again, and then went to Popuri's a little before the bar would open.

"Ready, Popuri? I'll pay your bill." Ewan said, smiling. Popuri, actually looking confident, nodded and took his hand, stepping outside. The water from the rain had all dried out, so it was nice out. The bar being close, they got there quickly. Karen and Kai were the only ones there at the moment.

"Good evening, you two!" Kai raised his water bottle and Karen raised her wine glass, not even buzzed yet. Popuri smiled and waved.

"What would you like?" Ewan asked Popuri.

"Oh, just some water right now." she answered. Ewan nodded and ordered a Pepsi and a water. He got the drinks quickly and gave Popuri hers. Very quickly, as if they were stalking Ewan and Popuri, Raffi, Ann, and Joe came in.

"Oh, look at that." Karen said with a grin, "Grab a seat, my friends!" she said with a laugh.

I won't spare you the details of the bar events, even if I should, being the narrator, but I will tell you that Popuri's old boyfriend did not show up. Popuri promised to be there again every night when Ewan would when she wasn't busy. Karen was the only one to get drunk. She didn't throw up.

* * *

Ewan made it to the beach at 10am, after doing all his chores and foraging a little. He had met up with Cliff and was ALMOST late, but he made it in time.

"Nice job, boy." Raffi said jokingly, pointing back to the ferry that was docked, "Now let's get on. Got enough money?"

"Yes, mother." Ewan said with a laugh.

"Please, I might as well be your mother. I'm more of an older sister, though. You learn so much from me." she answered with a wink of her left eye. She ran onto the pier and waited for Ewan, who raced over, too.

The ferry was surprisingly quick and the city wasn't that busy.

"We came at a good day." Ewan said with a smile, pointing out a clothing store that was nearby the pier.

"Are you sure you want to go here? It's kinda big." muttered Raffi to Ewan.

"Please, I can handle it. It's not like this is a corn maze or something." he answered with a shrug. And with that, they made their way to get Ewan's clothing first.

"Ewan, you're going to have to decide on SOMETHING sooner or later!" called out Raffi angrily.

"But there's so much to choose from!" Ewan said, beaming at all the choices, "Maybe YOU weren't ready for this big store and all the choices." he snapped at her, making her roll her eyes and decide to stroll off into the women's side.

"Ooh, I think I've already found what I want." Raffi said to herself after only a few minutes of looking. Ewan, finally, had chosen, too.

"Alright, I got what I will wear in the summer. A VERY NICE THING!" he called out, but noticed Raffi hadn't followed him, "Uh…" Ewan decided to just go and pay for his things and walked around the women's part to look for her.

"Oh, I wonder if Ewan's done. He's probably looking for me; he's had almost two hours now." Raffi mumbled under her breath as she was paying for her things. Ewan made his way to the ladies underwear section and stopped for a moment.

"Girls have some strange underwear." Ewan muttered. Of course, Raffi had found Ewan here and burst out laughing, making Ewan shoot up in shock. He shoved her out of the store. She didn't stop laughing until the ferry got there, about 15 minutes later.

"So do we get to reveal our outfits?" Raffi asked Ewan, who simply shook his head.

"We'll find out in two days." he said.

"Actually, three. The Swimming Festival is on the first, I hope you bought a swimsuit." the doctor said to the farmer, who grinned and nodded.

"Then you'll see my swim trunks in two days and my outfit in three. NOW GOOD-BYE." Ewan said with a laugh. Raffi laughed too and then gave Ewan the typical wink before waving good-bye and leaving.

* * *

Everyone kept busy on the 29th and the last day of Spring came by quickly. Ewan had decided to go to the Goddess Pond together so that they could enjoy the last day of Spring flowers.

"You know, although Spring is my favorite season, my favorite flowers grow in the Summer." Popuri said as she smelled some nice Moondrop Flowers.

"Oh really? What are they?" wondered Ewan as he began to eat very berry grapes he had foraged recently.

"They're called Pink-Cat Mint Flowers. They have pink petals and they're shaped quite differently from Moondrop Flowers." the pink-haired girl explained, "They're the only flowers that grow in the summer, anyway, so they won't be hard to miss."

"Well try not to gather too many, I want to get you some." Ewan said with a nice smile. Popuri smiled and turned to him.

"Ewan, you are so sweet." she gave him a sweet, sincere smile. It looked like she was about to say something else, but turned away and smiled.

"Maybe we should get home." suggested Ewan. Popuri nodded and Ewan helped her up, walking her back to the flower shop. Ewan made his way home pretty quickly after and just hung out around his farm before going to sleep, ready for the Swimming Festival tomorrow.


	7. Summer Shine

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 7: **_Summer Shine

Summer 1st was finally here! Ewan let himself sleep in for an extra hour. He decided to simply wear his swimming trunks with his new, brown-colored T-shirt. Again, not needing to water any plants, he went straight to feeding his animals, brushing Speedy, and shipping Feathers' egg.

"Haha, Rosie, you're always so lazy during Summer." Ewan said to his cat, who was curled up on top of Ewan's blue towel. He was able to get her off and set her down next to her food.

"And shed a lot…" he groaned, looking at all the fur on his towel. Once he got it all off, Ewan put on his fiery-designed sandals and made his way towards the beach, considering it was now 11am.

"A little early, but I'm sure others will be there." Ewan declared, putting his open arm over his head from the heat. He had brought some sunglasses with him, so he put them on.

"Wow, perfect day to go to the beach and swim." he had on his typical red bandana, too.

At the beach, as Ewan said, a few people were already there. Raffi was sunbathing in her blue swirl-design bikini on her light blue towel. Kai was there, too, in his red swim trunks. Surprisingly, he didn't have on his bandana. Karen was there, her feet in the water, wearing a purple bikini. Lastly, Joe was there, wearing swim trunks that matched his 'patriotic' bandana, which he also didn't have on.

"Hey, everyone!" Ewan waved to everyone. His swim trunks were a blue color, too, but also had white and brown colors of different designs. They all waved at him and he spread out his blue towel close to everyone else's.

"So do you know what we do at this festival?" Joe asked Ewan, walking over now, but he shook his head a little.

"Well, really, it's just all of us here at the beach relaxing, all in all." Raffi decided to explain, turning to the two.

"But then we have a swimming race a few hours in, so I hope you're a good swimmer." the carpenter said with a little laugh.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Ewan said with a nice smirk, moving some of his hair out of his eyes.

More and more people came by quickly. It was found out that the mayor would be coming at around the time they should start the swimming race.

"Nice outfit, Popuri." complimented Ewan, blushing bright red at Popuri's flowery bikini. Popuri blushed too.

"Hey you have a nice body--SWIM TRUNKS." this was probably the first time Popuri had actually made the verbal mistake. Ewan just smiled and laughed.

"Hey, you two! Come over and swim!" Ann called out, lifting her right arm into the air and waving. They both got off their towels and ran past the sand into the water, splashing everyone.

"Yeah, my hair thanks you for that." Karen groaned, trying to keep her hair dry. Elli smiled and laughed.

"I don't usually like to go out swimming, since I eat too many cakes and I think I'm fat." the baker said, blushing a little and turning away.

"Oh, stop, Elli. You look beautiful." Raffi said, "I'm the ugly one here."

"You two are both fine, can we just swim here!" Kai had to but in and yelled out. He sighed and then smiled, "Sorry." they all began to laugh, but agreed.

"Oh, I love this festival. Swimming is so much fun, and just being with friends is great, too." Ann said after she had went underwater and then back up.

"Hopefully I remember swimming and a lot more memories from summer." Ewan said to Popuri, who smiled back.

"I'm sure you will, don't worry." she reassured Ewan. Ewan smiled and nodded.

"Hey, let's practice our swimming before the contest!" Kai called out, waving to the others. They decided to go with this and began swimming laps on their own consent. Kai got a little competitive and would race the others, mostly Joe and Ewan.

* * *

"Okay everyone, come up here, please!" the mayor had finally gotten to the beach, dressed in his usual attire.

"Looks like the contest will be starting soon." Cliff said with a smile, going to the front. Thomas was in front of where everyone's towels were and no one bothered to dry off.

"Rick has given me the prize for first place, which is a secret. Second place gets a month's worth of lumber. Third place gets 1000G. Whoever would like to race, please line up at the shore!" Thomas said.

"Good luck, Ewan!" Popuri said with a smile, walking to the side. Ewan nodded and smiled. He, Cliff, Ann, Raffi, Joe, Kai, and Gray were all racing.

"Alright everyone, on your marks…" began Thomas with the countdown.

"Let's see how well you do." Gray taunted to Ewan, who glared back at him.

"Get set…" he continued, everyone prepared to swim to the floating object out at sea, which would be the finish point.

"GO!" they all raced off. It started out with Kai, then Gray, then Raffi, then Ewan, then Joe, then Ann, then Cliff.

"Haha!" Kai laughed in between breaths. Gray being in second place was short-lived because he used his speed quickly and slowly descended behind Joe. Ewan carefully made his way past Raffi and was neck and neck with Kai at the end.

"You're almost there!" Karen called out to the two.

"Go, Ewan!" Popuri yelled. In the last moment, Ewan was able to swim barely past Kai and get into first. Kai and Raffi continued with 2nd and 3rd respectively with Gray in 4th, Joe in 5th, Ann in 6th, and Cliff in last.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had some food before eating…" Cliff mumbled when they all got back to the sand.

"…Well whatever." Gray muttered.

"Aha, how could I let Raffi beat me?" Joe wondered, scratching the back of his head. Raffi flicked his nose when he said that.

"Wow… only one spot away from getting last." Ann said, sounding shocked that she didn't get last place.

"I'm just glad I got third place." Raffi said with a smile. She took her prize of 1000G from the mayor.

"It was a close race, Ewan. Next year, we'll see how well you do." Kai said with a grin, accepting his lumber, which would go to the Vineyard later.

"Prize for first place is…" Thomas said dramatically, a curtain over the prize that was on a podium. He pulled it off and it was some odd, pig-shaped thing.

"Wha… what?" wondered Ewan a little disappointed.

"It's an Invincible Katori. Its mystical powers are said to protect your land during typhoons, so your farm won't be wrecked." explained the mayor. They all let out a few 'ooh's and 'ahh's.

"Yeah, Summer can sometime be a big typhoon season." Popuri told Ewan with a smile.

"We'll take this to your house now. Enjoy the rest of your festival, everyone!" and with that, Thomas took the Invincible Katori and left the beach area. Gray had already left after his rude remark after losing.

The Sea Festival

"_**Go!" they all raced to the end, some disheartened.**_

"_**What kind of prize is this!?" the young, red-bandana wearing boy wondered.**_

"_**Oh, that helps your farm, Ewan!" the pink-haired girl explained.**_

"_**But it's not my farm…" he answered.**_

"_**Maybe it will be someday, and we'll see you again after this year's over!" she told him.**_

"_**Yeah! Soon, I will own the Rancho Farm!" **_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_

* * *

Summer 2nd came around and Raffi came over quickly, knocking on Ewan's door.

"Come on; let's see your summer outfit!" Raffi banged the door. Ewan came out quite quickly, pulling off his new sunglasses. He had on a brown T-shirt, some nice, tan shorts, white shoes, and the same necklace and bandana.

"You like?" Ewan asked, setting his sunglasses in his pocket.

"Very nice," answered Raffi with her arms crossed. She had on a white tank top with a black belt around her caprees. She had a yellow headband in her hair, "and what about me?" Ewan smiled and nodded.

"You chose nicely, too." he nodded, Raffi nodding in return.

"What do you have planned today? Since it's Monday, I have today off." the doctor told Ewan, who nodded in showing that he understood.

"Well, I'm going to buy some seeds for the summer and start getting a saving for a cow." Ewan explained. Right now, he was planting the three Pink-Cat Mint seeds that he had gotten from the Flower Festival.

"Then what seeds are those for?" Raffi wondered, pointing to the seeds as he began to water them.

"They're Pink-Cat Mint Flower seeds." answered Ewan, deep in thought about Popuri now.

"Hey, those are Popuri's favorite gift, next to strawberries." Raffi said, grinning at Ewan. She knew that Ewan had already known.

"Really? I love strawberries, too. But I can't seem to grow them or get any seeds for them." muttered the farmer a little sadly.

"Why don't you ask Popuri when you go to get some seeds?" she suggested and Ewan nodded, "Well, I think I'm going to go visit Joe."

"Joe?" Ewan wondered, "Why Joe?" Raffi turned to Ewan and winked her left eye.

"No reason…" she then turned away from Ewan and began to blush, "No reason at all…" Raffi's face went normal color and she ran off, leaving a confused Ewan on his farm. He just shrugged and walked into town. Popuri was walking the plants near the sidewalk, but Ewan decided to go into the shop first.

"Oh, hello Ewan!" greeted Lilia. Basil smiled and lifted his right hand. Ewan waved to the two of them.

"Here for summer seeds… or to see my daughter?" wondered the botanist.

"Basil!" Lilia said in a startled tone, making Basil laugh and blush a little. Ewan, surprisingly, didn't blush, but smiled.

"Just some crop seeds right now. Two corn and two tomato bags?" Ewan asked. Basil got the bags and Lilia added up the price, which was 1600G. A little expensive, but Ewan gave Lilia the money and went outside.

"Hi, Ewan!" she said when she saw Ewan walk over. He smiled and waved slightly to her.

"Why don't why go to the Rancho Farm and I can get these planted? I think I have a few questions for you, too." Ewan suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Popuri said and followed behind Ewan to his farm. After Ewan tilled the ground, unearthing something interesting that he put away, he began to set down the seeds and water them.

"So, my question would be about growing strawberries. I love them, and I don't think there would be any appropriate season to grow them in." Ewan told Popuri who nodded, pulling out her watering can and deciding to help water the seeds.

"Well, you'll need a greenhouse to grow strawberries," the flower girl said, "and greenhouses are very useful. They have a lot of space and you can grow crops from any season at any time. But they cost a lot, so you might want to start a saving 'account' for a greenhouse." Popuri finished.

"I'm about to buy a cow, though…" muttered Ewan a little sadly.

"Hey, buy the cow. Maybe you should get a greenhouse when you're ready to give up extra money from a month or so." she told Ewan with a smile and a nod, putting her watering can away when both of them were done.

"You gotta go now?" Ewan asked her, pulling out a cloth and dabbing the sweat off of his forehead.

"Oh, sure. It is a little late, anyway." Popuri noticed, "I'll see you later, Ewan!" she said in a bubbly way, smiling to him and then leaving. Ewan waved and said, 'bye'. Once gone, Ewan decided to go into his house, namely the kitchen, and rinsed off whatever he had unearthed. It was the red fruit that the salesman gave to him on the Flower Festival.

"A Power Berry…" Ewan muttered, taking a bite into it. Once he had eaten it, he checked off another place on the map hanging in his room. He had one hanging in his bedroom and kept one with him, too, but had a red 'X' on the Town Square and now on his fields.

"Eww… still a little taste of dirt." groaned the farmer. He rinsed out his mouth and had some water. However, it was still a good Power Berry as the dirt taste was only an aftertaste.

* * *

Tropical Fruit was the foraged fruit that could be found this season, which was a large, orange ball. It was very juice, but had a slightly tart taste. It shipped for the same amount as the Very Berry from last season.

"I wonder if Cliff is in the caves…" wondered Ewan as he made his way past Joe and Kurt's carpentry. He walked into the cave and saw a little red-dressed man walking and dancing about.

"Um… hello…?" Ewan asked to the figure that freaked him out. The tiny person stopped and turned to Ewan.

"Ello-hay." the little thing said a little nervously. At first, Ewan didn't know what this meant, but then remembered that this was Pig Latin.

"Ello-hay. An-cay ou-yay emember-ray ow-hay o-tay peak-say English-ay?" Ewan asked the little figure, but he shook his head.

"Us-ay prites-say used-ay o-tay peak-say it-ay." the sprite told Ewan, who nodded.

"Ell-way, aybe-may I-ay an-can elp-hay ou-yay earn-lay it-ay again-ay." the farmer said. The sprite smiled and nodded.

So Ewan decided to spend a good amount of time there helping the sprite and left at a good time.

"Maybe I'll do some good fishing at the beach, after I get my cow." he decided, going to the Green Ranch. He greeted Ann, who was doing her work with the animals with her brother, and then went into the main building to talk to Hall.

"Hey, Ewan. What are you here for today?" Ann and Gray's father asked him.

"Some more chicken feed and a cow. I'll need some fodder for that cow, too." Ewan said with a nod.

"Great. I'll even throw in a milker for your cow. Here's everything you need and we'll take the cow to your house now. That will be about 6500G." Hall said. Ewan paid and they both walked to the Rancho Farm with the adult cow.

"Okay, what should we name her?" wondered the rancher.

"How about… Ermintrude?" Ewan decided. Hall nodded and led the cow into the barn, already putting some fodder in her bin.

"There you go, keep good care of her." Hall told Ewan, who nodded before Hall left. Ewan smiled and milked his new cow, shipping the small milk that it gave. He then made his way back to the beach and sat on the dock to fish. One thing he caught was quite heavy and it was another Power Berry!

"Oh…" Ewan said with a smile. He dried it off. It had a good taste combination of salt from the sea and sweet sugar from the fruit. Once done, he shipped whatever fish he had caught and went to bed, the next day being Summer 4th.


	8. Friendships, Strengths, and Competitions

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 8: **_Friendships, Strength, and Competitions

Ewan had recently learned about the Vegetable Festival and that Popuri would be his big challenge. Perhaps others with nice, home gardens have a chance too, but Ewan and Popuri are the crop masters. So Ewan took good care of his crops, making sure they were well watered.

"You know… those three Power Berries I had really keep my energy up! I could do a lot of farm work and then run a mile under six minutes!" Ewan muttered with a grin. It was still hot, though.

"Hey, Ewan!" a voice that hadn't been heard around the farm much called out. It was Cliff, holding two fish. Ewan smiled and waved out to him.

"Hey, what's with the fish?" he wondered, leading Cliff inside his house before he go in.

"Well, I got some extra fish while fishing at the river and I came over here to share some with you." Cliff answered, setting a fish on the table for Ewan, "Eat up!"

"Thanks." Ewan nodded and then ate his fish at the same time as Cliff did.

"Oh, that was good, don't you think?" the vagabond asked Ewan, who nodded and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Hey, well I'm going out to the Sprite Cave. What are you doing today?" said Ewan as he threw way the paper napkin. He set his unneeded tools for the rest of the day in his tool box and grabbed some nearby water and had a drink.

"Oh, my cousin said that I should help work at the Vineyard, seeing as it's in such bad condition. I'm not getting paid, but they're not doing so well." Cliff answered with a crooked face. He sighed and made his way out.

"I'll see you later." the farmer set down his bottled water and left his house, waving to Cliff. He said the same thing and waved to Ewan. He had actually learned about some girl coming out of the Goddess Pond if he offered one of his crops. The sprites are really helpful things.

"Come out, if you're here!" Ewan called out, in the Goddess Pond area. He tossed in a potato and, surprisingly, a woman with green hair in pigtails and a dress that would fit that of a person in Hercules floated out of the pond.

"Thanks for making an offer! I can offer you one of three things: Love, Strength, or Weather." the Goddess told Ewan.

"Um… I'm going to go with Strength today." he answered with a nod. The Goddess nodded.

"I realize what you want, and here it is! Thanks for coming!" the Goddess descended into the pool of water again and a Power Berry appeared in Ewan's hands.

"Yeah, thanks to you, too." Ewan muttered, lifting the fruit into his mouth and eating it. It had a sort of magical sense. It was also quite juicy and watery.

"I can sort of speak it ow-nay." the sprite told Ewan when he came in. The other sprites would be speaking the same way, too.

"I'll keep teaching you the language." answered Ewan to the little sprite. They went into the cave and spent an hour or so on the rest of the learning for English.

* * *

Once Ewan was done teaching his 'lessons', he went outside of the cave. He knew today was one of the days that they had agreed to all meet at the bar and he had some nice free time.

"Now… what should I do?" Ewan muttered to himself. He was simply foraging as his mind was wandering, mostly just his usual day-dreaming about Popuri and the whole village being in total harmony.

"Ewan." a female's voice broke his day-dreaming.

"Huh?" he wondered, putting a fruit he didn't even know that he was picking in his rucksack and turned to the girl, who was Elli.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." the baker said as she giggled a little into her right hand. She was holding a bag with her other hand.

"Nope, nothing important." Ewan said with a grin, setting his arms to his side, "So, what do you need?" he asked.

"Well, I decided to try out some new recipes for baked goods, and I needed someone to taste test. You were the first one I could find." Elli explained with a little laugh, opening the bag and showing Ewan the medley of baked goods.

"Oh…" the farmer sighed heavenly, "Sure, I'll do it. Why don't we do it back at the Bakery?" Ewan suggested. Elli nodded and they both made their way to the location mentioned.

"Now, this is an Autumn Delight Cake." Elli handed Ewan a slice of it. He was so stuffed from eating everything after that.

"No… no more…" he was able to sigh as he fell over to the side out of his chair.

"But… we're not even halfway done…" muttered Elli, Ewan glaring at her.

"Okay… well I've given you my opinion on what I can take… you can ask some more people… I need a nap." Ewan breathed as he made his way out of the Bakery, "Thanks for… the food." he let out a little burp and left.

"Maybe Raffi will want to sample the rest of my food." Elli wondered and made her way out of the main village area and to the forest, going straight to the clinic. She met with Trent, the new doctor, and decided to have him taste-test her baked goods.

Ewan made his way home and groaned as he slammed onto his bed and took a long nap. He was lucky that somebody knocked on his door or he would have slept until the next day.

"Come in." he was able to mutter, just waking up. He was just lying on his bed, same clothes and everything. Raffi opened the door and walked in.

"Wow, how long have you been sleeping?" she asked when she got in, looking at Rosie, who was meowing at her. Raffi went over to her food dish and started to fill up her bowl and then walked over to Ewan's bed.

"I don't know, ever since Elli practically shoved food down my throat." muttered Ewan as he sat up and held his stomach a little, "Anyway, why are you here? Is it already time to go to the Bar?" he wondered. Raffi simply nodded.

"Can't you tell, anyway? It gets dark at 6, which is when the Bar opens." Raffi answered.

"Well how was I supposed to know? Going to bed in the light makes it easier to sleep through the night." Ewan shrugged. Raffi shook her head a little angrily, but they both quickly left his house and then farm.

"Oh, hello!" Kai greeted with a grin as the two of them walked in. Popuri was sitting there with him, drinking a grape soda.

"Hi there, Kai and Popuri." Raffi answered and took her seat. Ewan waved back to them before he sat down.

"Could I get a Pepsi?" asked Ewan at the same time as Raffi when Duke made his way around. He nodded and walked off.

"So, what did you guys do today?" the flower girl decided to ask them, taking another sip of her soda. They both explained what they did, as Kai had already told her, Popuri laughing as Ewan explained his dilemma with Elli and the sweets.

"Okay, here are your drinks." Duke answered, putting down a Pepsi for Ewan and Raffi, but then he set down a bottle of wine next to Ewan. Kai was staring at this wine bottle for quite a while.

"Um… I don't think we ordered any wine." muttered Popuri, turning to Duke, who turned to Ewan after she said this.

"Ewan, I want to give you this. Your grandfather wanted you to have it, but I wasn't ready for you to have it until I was sure you deserved it." Duke nodded and walked back behind the bar counter, washing a mug.

"It's the Door to Heaven!" gasped Kai as he lifted it and held it. He looked around on the labeling and was still admiring it.

"So how do you know about this wine?" Raffi wondered, taking a sip out of her straw from the Pepsi drink.

"Karen's grandmother made this wine. Only five were made ever. Their family really tells me this a lot, mainly because the vineyard started to die when we stopped hearing about this wine…" the worker answered, setting down the bottle back close to Ewan.

"Wow, talk about irony." he answered, putting his right hand index finger on his chin in thought and then went back to drinking his Pepsi.

* * *

The next day, the 5th, rolled in very slowly. Ewan had decided to also grow some Moon Drop flowers from Spring, two plots of them, and they grew really quickly.

"Morning!" a male's voice called out. As watering his crops, Ewan turned to the entrance of the Rancho Farm; he saw that it was Stu.

"Oh, hello, Stu. What are you doing here?" he wondered, setting down his watering can next to the field of corn.

"Well I heard about your flowers. I really love flowers…" Stu said with a smile, pulling out something from his pockets, "Will you trade your Moon Drop Flowers for these marbles?" Ewan looked at him a little oddly and took the marbles. He didn't want to let Stu down or make him sad.

"Uh… sure." Ewan said with an odd smile. Stu cheered.

"Okay, I brought Kent to help me take the flowers with me." he told Ewan who just nodded as he put away the marbles in his rucksack and watched Stu and Kent walk away with the flowers. Ewan shrugged and continued to water his crops.

After he did this, he also tended to his animals and made his way to the forest area. Karen was outside of the carpentry area and turned to Ewan when he crossed the bridge.

"Hey, Ewan. I heard you got a bottle of that Door to Heaven wine." she told Ewan, who nodded and stopped before continuing.

"Yes, I did. Um, why?" Ewan wondered.

"Oh, I was just mentioning it." Karen said, "Hopefully when the Winery gets back into business, we can make some more Door to Heaven wines. The other four have already probably been drunk." she finished.

"Alright, I'll try to see if I can help." answered the farmer with a nod.

"Yeah. Yeah. Bye." muttered Karen as she was daydreaming a little bit. Ewan waved and then continued into Sprite Cave. It's too bad he couldn't climb trees, or else he would be up at Moon Mountain. Guess he would have to wait until the carpenters decide to fix the bridge to Moon Mountain.

"Hello." Ewan waved to the little sprite outside of the home of the other sprites. He kneeled down so he could hear the little sprite talk in return.

"Hello, Ewan. Oh, I can speak it, now!" the sprite cheered, making Ewan laugh. As he kneeled down, a marble rolled out of his pocket, making the sprite interested, "Oh, shiny thing!"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean my marbles?" Ewan asked the sprite, pulling out the rest of the marbles and picking up the marble that fell on the ground.

"Yes, I'll trade you for a power thing!" replied the sprite with a smile.

"Sure." nodded Ewan. He rolled the marbles into the little sprite cave and then took the fruit that the sprite promised him, "Oh, a Power Berry." Ewan noticed. He ate it. It was smaller than normal Power Berries, but just as good.

* * *

The Vegetable Festival came by a little slowly. Ewan's Summer crops had grown, however, and he was now deciding on what crop to bring.

"Looks like I've narrowed it down to these two corn crops of this tomato…" Ewan muttered to himself. The rest he wasn't going to use for the Festival either got shipped or went into the fridge. He decided on a corn crop and rushed to the Town Square. May and Zach were covering one side of the stairs and the Mayor and his wife were on the other.

"Did you bring a vegetable, Brother?" May asked Ewan, who laughed a little at being called 'brother'. He nodded.

"Hey, you came. You should go greet the Mayor." Zach told Ewan, who nodded and made his way to the other staircase.

"Everyone can be proud of their vegetables." Anna explained, nodding a little bit.

"You're going to enter that corn vegetable, right? I'll do it and you go judge the other vegetables." the Mayor explained. Ewan rushed past her and saw Elli and Popuri at a table.

"Hi, Ewan. Everything tastes so good, I can't choose." Elli admitted with a little laugh.

"Oh really?" Ewan asked in reply, eating the potatoes that were at the table there. There was also an herb on the table, which confused Ewan a little.

"Oho, I actually entered that." Popuri said, blushing a little bit. Ewan laughed and tried it.

"You picked out a good one." he agreed, making Popuri blush a little more. He waved and moved on to the next table. Maria and Karen were here.

"I love vegetables, especially Spring cabbage. It's good boiled or raw." Maria said, tasting some turnips. Karen was in front of the tomatoes.

"Hi. Did you submit a vegetable? I'm very particular about tomatoes." she told Ewan, tasting another one. Ewan tasted the same and nodded.

"Yes, that's pretty good." Ewan decided. Karen smiled and laughed a little, waving when he left. The next table had Ann and Rick there.

"I love corn. I can eat three at a sitting." Ann told Ewan with a little giggle.

"Oh, that's good; you should taste the corn I entered." Ewan said. Ann nodded and tasted the corn Ewan had set up. Rick was busy looking carefully at a cabbage.

"Hmm, this one looks full of vitamins…" he murmured. Before Ewan made his way to the last table, he saw a massive man dressed in purple walking around a little.

"Munch, munch, munch, HELLOOOO, I'm the special Gourmet judge~ These are tres bien delicious!" Gourmet told Ewan.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Ewan said a little nervously. He walked off to the final table, seeing Raffi and the Potion Master there.

"Hmm, it's a touch choice," muttered the Potion Master, "The vegetables are all so wonderful." Ewan turned away from his muttering.

"I don't see why Popuri entered an herb." Raffi said a little worriedly, "I mean, you could use it for medicines, but what does it have to do with vegetables…?" her voice trailed off.

"Now we'll announce the results!" the Mayor called out. They all gathered to the center of the area to hear who won.

"The winner of this year's Vegetable Festival is… the Potion Shop Dealer!" Thomas announced. The Gourmet judge started bouncing up and down a little.

"Umm, very firm. Fresh fragrance! This is what you call a real vegetable! Delicious raw and full of nutrition. Wonderful!" Gourmet said. Ewan was holding back his laughter from what this fat man was saying.

"Congratulations!" the Mayor said. Everyone went home now. On his way home, Ewan began to have a memory flash.

Vegetable Festival

"_**HA! My grandpa won, Karen!"**_

"_**Shut up, Ewan!" the young boy cringed a little bit at Karen's threat.**_

"_**My Papa almost beat your grandpa!"**_

"_**Sure, Popuri." the young boy's slight sarcasm was apparent even in his younger years.**_

"_**Let's just eat. I love this corn…"**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_


	9. Beautiful Nights Begin

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 9:**_ Beautiful Nights Begin

The days between the Vegetable Festival and Firefly Festival were not good ones. They were lazy and hot. A few times, the group would go out at night to get some cold drinks, but only a few times. It would start cooling down a little after the Firefly Festival. A little spooky, but it would be.

"I hope this will be good…" Ewan muttered. His grandfather was the only deceased relative that he knew about. He didn't even know if he had any living parents or siblings.

"Hopefully I'll find out at the festival." he set his eyes at the beach and got there, seeing many people there with many Firefly Lanterns near them, lit up. The Mayor was close by to him.

"Oh, you came. Go and mingle. I'll give you a 'Firefly Light' later." he told Ewan, who nodded and moved over to Elli. He only saw the 'ladies' of the village there and a few others, actually.

"If all ancestors come back to visit, this place must be crowded with spirits." Elli said, giggling a little. Ewan smiled and nodded, turning to the group of the Potion Master, Stu, and Kent.

"Hey Grandpa, are our parents here?" Kent asked the Potion Shop Dealer. He didn't answer.

"I don't remember mom and dad's faces at all… I wonder what they were like." Stu muttered, looking sad. The Potion Master, again, didn't answer. Ewan looked a little sad, but turned to Maria.

"I'm afraid of the sea at night, so I can't come here alone in the dark." Maria admitted to Ewan. He assumed she didn't have a loved one who died or she wanted to wish for. He turned to Ann now and waved.

"Hi there. You know, there is never any moon or stars on this night. So it becomes very dark once we float away the lights." Ann explained. Ewan nodded, realizing this. Rick was nearby.

"It's very bright!" he said, putting his goggles on, "A piece of Moonlight Stone is in this flower." Ewan decided to check in on Karen before going to Popuri. Karen was on the dock.

"Grandma in heaven, please watch over our vineyard…" she muttered deep in thought, "I wish you'd taught us how to make wine. Our vineyard is in trouble." Karen's voice trailed off and a few tears fell from her eyes. Ewan gave a worried look to her and realized how deep Karen was. He didn't want to ruin her thoughts and walked over to a blushing Popuri, hoping for someone and closing her eyes.

"Grandma, we have followed your wishes and continue to grow flowers. Rest at ease." Popuri said. A little tear fell down her cheek, "Are you wishing for your grandpa?" she asked Ewan.

"Yes, and hoping I can remember about any other ones who died." Ewan answered with a nod. Popuri followed Ewan to the shore of the beach.

"So let's float our Firefly Lights to sea." Thomas decided. Many got close to the shore, or at least those with Firefly Lanterns. They were all cast off and the Firefly Lanterns looked beautiful in the water.

"I hope I keep your farm going, Grandpa." Ewan muttered, a little tear falling down his cheek. He slowly began to have a flashback. This was the first time that it happened calmly.

Firefly Festival

"_**Grandpa, are you wishing for Grandma?" a young boy asked his grandfather. He was silent, with his eyes closed and crying, but smiling too.**_

"_**Mama, please stop crying!" the cute pink-haired girl begged her mother, crying too.**_

"_**This is the year Elli's parents died." the young boy overheard from some others.**_

"_**She looks so sad…" the other muttered.**_

"_**Why is this such a sad festival, Grandpa?" the young boy asked the old man.**_

"_**It is not sad. We are all remembering people who we loved and lost. Yes, we are sad, but it is more of a celebration. You'll see more when you lose a loved one. Maybe sometime soon." the old man opened his eyes and sighed. The young boy was allowed to put the Firefly Lantern into the sea this year.**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_

Ewan began to tear up and quickly closed his eyes, making the tears fly off his eyelashes. The Fireflies were soon gone and everyone went home. Ewan and Popuri were left there.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Ewan said, a little sadly. He was holding Popuri close as they walked home. Popuri was blushing while Ewan was deep in thought. He began to blush a little as she went into her house.

"I'll see you later." Popuri giggled and waved to Ewan.

* * *

The gang decided only to hang out at night the rest of the Summer. Even if it had cooled down, they agreed only to meet at night, unless some beach swimming would be involved, and swimming during the day would be fine. Right now, Ewan was harvesting his new crops. It was the 18th.

"Hi-ho3" Popuri's cute voice chimed as she entered the farm. Ewan couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice.

"Good morning, Popuri!" he put the tomato he lifted into the shipping bin and ran over to Popuri, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought some tea. Take a break, restore your energy." she suggested and pulled out a cup filled with tea.

"Blueberry tea?" Ewan wondered, smelling the tea, making Popuri giggle and nod.

"It's my favorite kind of tea. I hope you like it." Popuri blushed a little bit as Ewan sipped the tea. It wasn't too hot, and the blueberry flavor actually seemed to make him feel much cooler for working.

"Wow, that's good. Why do I feel much cooler?" Ewan wondered, giving her the empty cup.

"Oh, you can feel your energy restoring." she answered with a little nod as she put away the cup, "Well, see you later!" Popuri waved and walked out of Rancho Farm.

"Bye." muttered Ewan a little slowly, waving his right hand. He was just blushing for some strange reason, "Hmm." he muttered a little and went back to his farm work.

After the hard work, Ewan went to the forest to go foraging and saw Popuri and Karen up ahead. The flower girl was handing Karen a flower.

"You're giving this to me?" wondered the Vineyard-working girl, "Can I make wine with the flower petals?"

"Oh, Karen. Everything turns into wine in your hands, doesn't it?" Popuri said, smiling a little.

"It's delicious. It smells good, too…" Karen was blushing a little bit now as she put the flower away.

" Let me taste your Moondrop wine when it's done3 I'll be looking forward to it." Popuri told Karen, smiling a little bit bigger.

"Okay, bye." she said and waved as she walked away from the scene. Ewan saw Maria across the bridge, where Karen went. He watched them begin to talk.

"AHHH!" Karen began to yell. Maria quickly went behind and was trying to help a screaming and moving Karen. Ewan ran across the bridge and watched the event taking place.

"Quick, quick! Get it off!" Karen yelled, tearing up a little and still freaking out like crazy.

"Karen, I can't get it off unless you stay still…" Maria muttered, blushing a little bit. They were probably talking about some kind of bug. Once Maria said this, Karen stopped going crazy, but was still fidgeting.

"Hurry, you're so slow!" complained Karen as she lifted her right arm in the air. Maria finally reached into her dirty blonde hair.

"There you go, I got it off." Maria answered with a little smile, Karen darting to look at her in a spin, "This little guy looks kind of like you, Karen."

"Who are you calling a grasshopper!?" she screeched in response angrily.

"Oops! Sorry!" gasped the librarian after Karen yelled at her. She quickly stormed off and left Maria with the grasshopper, which she quickly set down.

"I meant to say your hair… is like these cool-looking antennas…" Maria muttered, "It was supposed to be a compliment." Ewan laughed and shook his head, continuing on to foraging in the forest.

* * *

Days past even slower, as usual. The gang had actually decided to meet up at the beach at night, having their own little party. Ewan, Popuri, Raffi, Joe, Karen, Kai, Ann, Cliff, and Elli were at the beach that day. Ewan, Popuri, Raffi, Joe, and Kai all had on swim suits under their clothes.

"I brought the cakes!" Elli said cheerfully, "Just don't make me eat too many, I don't want to get even more fat." she blushed a little bit.

"Oh come on, Elli, you're not fat." Popuri said with a giggle. Elli and Popuri were best friends ever since both of them moved in. When Raffi came in, the three of them made an even tighter friendship.

"You're not fat, but I'm ugly." Raffi muttered in her usual self-conscious way.

"Shut up, Raffi!" they all yelled, making her laugh and everyone else.

"Oh, you guys might not know Cliff well right now. Well he's kind of new here, and he lives, at Moon Mountain!" Ewan announced with a little laugh. Cliff waved a little to them. Ann let out a laugh.

"You're a hobo?" she wondered, getting Cliff a little annoyed.

"No, not a hobo. I have money; I just don't have any open homes here." Cliff answered, crossing his arms. The rancher girl scoffed again.

"Please, if we had hot springs you'd be taking your baths there every day!" Ann chuckled to herself. Ewan, Popuri, Kai, Joe, and Raffi gave up and just went into the water. The moonlight was lighting up the area, even if it wasn't a full moon. Karen turned to Elli as they continued to fight.

"So, the Fireworks Festival is really soon. Who are you going with?" she asked the baker.

"Well, no one's asked me, so I'll probably just watch it with some friends." Elli muttered, looking down and blushing.

"Kai asked me. Maybe if you don't get asked, you can watch with us down at the beach. We're going as friends, too." Karen decided, smiling to her. Elli looked back up and smiled.

"Karen, thank you." she giggled a little. The swimming group came back pretty quickly.

"It's kind of cold." Kai complained a little, putting a towel around him. Everyone laughed a little.

"So, who else has plans for the Fireworks?" Elli decided to ask the people who came back. Cliff and Ann were still arguing and it sounded like Ann was winning.

"Me and Popuri are going to watch the Fireworks from the Goddess Pond area." Ewan said. Popuri giggled a little, making Ewan laugh a little in return.

"I'm just going to watch by myself." Raffi said.

"Me too." Joe replied. They both laughed a little, too.

"You know, I'm pretty sure only Ewan and Popuri and me and Kai are going together." Karen said with a little shrug.

"What about Maria and Harris? They're probably going together." Elli answered with a shrug. They all kind of agreed and then began to eat the food Elli brought. They all left the beach later, except Ann and Cliff. Who were… still fighting.


	10. Illuminated Skies

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 10:**_ Illuminated Skies

Summer 24th, morning. Ewan worked as quickly as he could on the farm, very excited for this event. He had learned that Harris and Maria were, indeed, going together. They would be at the Town Square, where the children would also be.

"Ewan!" Raffi's voice called out as she ran onto the farm.

"Hey, Raffi. What is it?" he wondered, putting away his tools and running over to the entrance of his farm.

"I just learned something. Elli is going to watch fireworks with Trent!" Raffi told Ewan, which made him jump back a little in shock.

"Trent? The doctor, your co-worker!?" Ewan wondered, as Raffi nodded her head vigorously.

"Some news, right?" she said, Ewan nodding now. They both laughed a little bit.

"Okay, well have fun at the fireworks tonight." Ewan said in a little mutter. He was kind of sad that Joe hadn't asked Raffi out; he figured that Joe would pull a move sometime soon.

"And good luck with Popuri." Raffi said, winking her left eye and running off. Ewan just chuckled and then turned to his animals. Feathers had another chicken with the egg being put in an incubator and the baby chick was named Tweet.

"Now… where did my sheep go?" Ewan wondered. He had just recently gotten a sheep, too, whose name was Fluffy. Ewan let Fluffy go out for a little while he worked on the crops, but couldn't find him.

"BAA!" the sheep let out a 'baa', letting Ewan find him. So he led Fluffy back into the barn and just relaxed the rest of the day. He couldn't wait to watch the fireworks. Night rolled by quite quickly…

* * *

Harris walked into the Town Square, seeing Kent, Stu, May, the Potion Shop Dealer, and Maria there. He went up and talked to Kent first.

"Hey! Did you come to watch fireworks, too?" Kent asked.

"Yes, but, uh, actually…" the mailman began to mutter, laughing a little.

"Oh, you're on a date, right?" he continued. Harris laughed again and nodded, turning now to Stu in the group of little children.

"You know, people clap and shout when they see a beautiful fireworks display." Stu told Harris. This fact made him laugh a little.

"Hi, May." he turned to the little girl and waved.

"Fireworks make big bangs, don't they?" May wondered. Harris couldn't tell if she was worried about this, or just wondering for no reason. He waved to the children and then passed the Potion Master.

"Uuui… HICK!" the drunken old man said. Harris just shook his head and walked to the corner of the Town Square, meeting up with Maria.

"Good evening, Harris. I'm glad we can watch the fireworks together." the mayor's daughter told Harris. He blushed a little and nodded.

"It looks like it's starting soon." Harris poked up into the sky. They both looked up and the fireworks began blasting off in a beautiful display.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" gasped Maria in a heavenly tone. The fireworks ended up finishing quite late.

"It's over." Harris said with a smile, even if he was a little sad about it. Maria blushed a little and leaned down.

"If you have the time, how about if we light some fireworks together?" she suggested. Harris turned to her and blushed.

"Yes, let's do that." he agreed. Harris kneeled down with Maria and they both lit some pretty sparklers.

"They're kind of sad, all on their own, but I like sparklers." Maria said. The sparklers slowly died down and they both looked at each other with a cute smile.

* * *

Ann was standing on the pasture at Green Ranch. Her brother and father were out in the village, so she was a little sad to watch the fireworks all by herself. However, another man came onto the farm and walked onto the pasture.

"Ahh…" Ann sighed a little sadly. She then heard another group of footsteps on the grass and ran over happily, "Huh?" it was Cliff!

"Hi… Ann." the homeless guy said a little quietly. Ann half-smiled at his arrived.

"Oh, you came." she said, "Well here, here! This is the best place to watch from." Ann said, a full smile on her face. Cliff smiled and walked over with her. They both walked to the end where the trees lined the ranch.

"So, you don't mind me being here?" Cliff asked the rancher, who just giggled a little bit.

"Of course not! It's great to watch the fireworks when you're with someone." Ann told Cliff. They both looked up at the sky, Ann blushing now.

"This is just marvelous… my first fireworks." he muttered a little under his breath.

"My dad and brother went into town." she told Cliff. She got a big smile on her face now, "……… Oh! Beautiful!" she gasped.

"Definitely." answered Cliff, a great smile on his face right before the fireworks went away in the sky and stopped. Ann walked Cliff to the front entrance of the Green Ranch.

"That's the end!" Ann said with a little laugh, "But I've got some fireworks. You want to light them?" she suggested, handing Cliff some.

"Yeah, sure!" he answered, lighting his sparklers right when Ann did, lighting the nice display right next to the building next to the ranch shop.

"Lighting two of them at once makes a big, pretty show, but it ends sooner." explained Ann with a nice smile. The sparklers finished and they both looked at each other, blushing a little now.

"Great night…" Cliff muttered a little bit. They both waved to each other.

* * *

"Hi, I'm glad you came here. You can see pretty well; let's go outside and watch together~" Elli said when Trent came to her door.

"I can't wait." the doctor said with a nice smile.

"Oh, here. I baked some cookies." the baker said with a little blush, handing Trent the little bag of cookies. Trent ate a few as they walked outside. They were now in the garden of the Bakery, but with Ellen with them, too. Jeff was watching from the other side of the Bakery, watching Elli and Trent.

"They're starting!" Trent pointed up to the fireworks. Ellen didn't watch the whole thing, it was a little tiring to watch them.

"Grandma, aren't you cold?" Elli asked her grandmother, turning to her. Ellen turned back to her granddaughter.

"I watched this year, too. Ho ho ho, when you get older, you don't know if you'll be able to watch them the next year." Ellen explained, "So, you feel very happy when you can." Elli giggled a little.

"Alright, grandma." Elli looked back up at the fireworks. Ellen went inside once the Bakery once the fireworks were over.

"It was great watching these with you, Elli. Thanks for the cookies." the doctor told Elli and waved.

"Wait, Trent! I have some sparklers." Elli told Trent, blushing a little bit, "Why don't we light them together?" she suggested. Trent blushed a little bit.

"Sure, I'd like that." he replied. They both kneeled down and the sparklers got set off.

"Firework displays are nice, but when I get light sparklers, I feel like it's Summer." explained Elli, smiling and blushing a little again. Jeff was sadly watching the whole time. He wanted to intervene, but didn't bother and just went inside.

"Thanks for watching with me." Trent told Elli before she could. They both were there blushing, before Elli waved and Trent left. Elli sighed merrily before walking inside.

* * *

The beach waves weren't too loud as Karen was there waiting for Kai. Once Kai made his way, he waved to her.

"Hello, Miss Karen!" he said, running over to her.

"Good evening." Karen greeted with a calm smile, "I'm glad you came to watch the fireworks…" she muttered. Kai smiled back.

"Look ahead into town!" Kai pointed out across the sea. They both looked at them being launched into the skies and kept looking up at them.

"I don't like crowds, but I didn't want to watch alone." admitted Karen as they were watching the fireworks starting.

"Yes, it's lonely to watch such a gorgeous event all by yourself…" muttered Kai, deep in thought at the fireworks being launched into the air.

"I haven't watched the fireworks for a long time." Karen said with a cheerful smile. She began to blush a little bit, "I was sulky and I didn't go out…"

"Ever since…" Kai began to mutter until he noticed Karen crouching down and looking at the ocean water.

"Look! The fireworks are being reflected in the water. It's so beautiful." the girl sighed a little happily. The fireworks finished quite quickly after they looked into the sea, "Ahh, it's over."

"Oh." the worker muttered a little sadly.

"Say, I have some fireworks… want to light them?" Karen wondered. Kai smiled and nodded and they lit the small sparklers, "I feel like a kid again…" breathed Karen happily. They both got up and looked at each other for a little. Karen was blushing a lot and before Kai was.

* * *

Raffi was standing up on the little mountain path where the bridge used to be, "It's too bad we can't go all the way up to the mountain." Raffi said a little sadly.

"Hey…" Joe muttered, walking up the path to see Raffi, too. She was sitting on a stump, waiting for the fireworks to start. Her face was in her hands.

"It's too bad practically everyone had a date." the doctor muttered sadly. She was definitely thinking about someone, but luckily, didn't say it out loud. Joe's hand lifted in sight for Raffi to see.

"I don't have a date." he muttered, smiling a little nervously, going up the mountain path the rest of the way. Raffi gasped a little, but then smiled.

"It's good to see you." Raffi admitted with her warming smile. Joe chuckled a little bit in return.

"I'm assuming that means I can watch the fireworks with you?" Joe asked her. Raffi giggled a little in return and nodded, getting off the tree stump. They both decided to stand close to the edge of the cliff they were on, the wind catching up a very little bit.

"Look, there they go!" pointed out Raffi, smiling. Joe jumped up a little excitedly, watching the fireworks start and bang.

"Oh, that one was the prettiest." muttered Joe. Raffi giggled a little, blushing a tiny amount. Joe blushed a little as they looked at the beautiful skies.

"I have to say, THAT one was best so far." quickly said Raffi and pointed to a large firework that went off. Soon enough, the fireworks were over and they both turned to each other. Joe darted to his inventory and pulled out some sparklers. Raffi laughed and just shook her head, taking her sparkler.

"Come on, over here." Joe said, leading Raffi to the corner of the cliff, both of them starting up their fireworks.

"I've never lit sparklers before." she admitted with a nice smile, "It's funny, I didn't picture hanging out with you for some reason." Raffi blushed a little bit when she said this.

"I didn't think we'd do anything together, either." muttered Joe, blushing a little bit. The sparklers were over pretty quickly. They both got up.

"I guess I'd better get off," Raffi decided, "I'll see you later Joe."

* * *

Ewan walked to the Goddess Pond in the forest with Popuri and they walked past the pond to the deepest part, where they sky could very easily be seen.

"Popuri, you know the town's best spots so well." Ewan said, blushing a little, "The skies look great tonight."

"Oh, thanks, Ewan! It looks like they're starting now." Popuri said, pointing into the dark sky. A few fireworks started shooting into the sky and blasting loudly.

"Ooh…" breathed the farmer.

"This is one of my favorite places." explained Popuri with a nice smile.

"Oh really? It is a nice location." Ewan agreed with a nice nod He began to blush a little and scratched his chin for a moment. Popuri blushed a little bit in return.

"I actually kind of like it because it's sort of empty." she told Ewan, who nodded in agreement.

"It's good to get away from giant groups." he said. A loud and big one went off.

"Oh, that one was pretty…." Popuri breathed a little bit. Ewan slowly took Popuri's hand without really noticing it. Popuri blushed bright red and Ewan did a little.

"It's a shame this won't last forever." sighed Ewan, his eyes closing a little bit. Popuri turned to him and put her open hand on her cheek. Soon, the fireworks ended. Popuri didn't even bother letting go of Ewan's hand.

"I brought some fireworks. Shall we light them?" she asked. Ewan smiled and nodded. They both lit some sparklers with their open hands. They kneeled down and lit them.

"It's funny… I'm in the mood for some ice cream." Ewan admitted, no matter how odd that sounded.

"Fireworks and ice cream are a lot alike." Popuri told Ewan, "… You feel kind of sad at the end." she finished. Ewan just nodded a little bit and looked up at the sky one last time before the sparklers went out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ewan said once they were at the Flower Shop. Popuri, blushing still, nodded and waved as she walked inside. Ewan let out a deep, happy breath and walked home to his ranch.

* * *

"Raffi! Wait…" Joe declared a little after Raffi began to walk away. They were both on the trail up the cliff now, not too far from where they had watched the fireworks.

"Joe? What is it?" Raffi wondered, completely baffled. Joe smiled down at her.

"Can we talk somewhere a little bit more private?" he wondered. Raffi just nodded and Joe led the way to the Sprite Cave near his home.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, sitting down on the ground. Joe sat down and let out a little sigh.

"We used to never hang out… and barely talked." the carpenter explained, making Raffi guiltily sigh in return.

"Yes, but that's kind of my fault. I didn't make any effort to be friends with you." answered Raffi, but Joe lifted his hand to show that he wasn't done.

"Raffi… we did actually hang out a little, and a little bit of emotion was stuck with me about you." Joe admitted, making Raffi shocked.

"No…" she just shook her head. doubting anyone would ever like her, but Joe also shook his head.

"Yes. And then at the Flower Festival, when you won and I saw you in that outfit, you look beautifully stunning. And the dance we shared was amazing…" he explained deeply, Raffi slightly tearing up in happiness.

"So what are you trying to say?" Raffi finally asked, a little smile getting on her face. Joe laughed a little bit and stood up, smiling.

"Look, I like you. Don't ask me why or how, but I really do." Joe finally announced to her. Raffi leapt to her feet and embraced Joe tightly.

"Oh, Joe! I… I feel the same way!" she answered. Joe happily gasped in return, getting out of the hug, but they both continued to hold each other. They then quickly got closer into a kiss, which lasted quite a while.

Raffi and Joe, the new couple of Flower Bud Village!


	11. Autumn Saviors

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 11:**_ Autumn Saviors

It was very hard for Joe and Raffi to keep their new relationship to themselves, so word got out very quickly after the Fireworks Festival. Everyone was so happy about it and would always go up to them and go crazy about it. This just made Raffi blush and go crazy even more. Her and her boyfriend needed a nice secret spot soon.

"Ahahaha." Ewan chuckled heartily. Elli and Cliff were with him.

"What's so funny?" the baker wondered with a small smile.

"I just always thought the two of them wouldn't be together." muttered Ewan as he grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"You probably should have moved in here earlier and you'd think the opposite." Elli added with a returning chuckle. Cliff crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Either way, they're together. And I think I should help them with their privacy." the vagabond muttered. He waved to the two and walked off. The Autumn had started the day before. The festivals that Ewan had recently heard about were the Cow Festival two days from now (4th), the Harvest Festival on the 12th, the Egg Festival on the 20th, and the Fall Horse Races on the 28th.

"I'll be able to enter Speedy into the horse race this season." Ewan declared proudly in front of Elli.

"Well good luck with that." she giggled, waving to Ewan and walking back to the bakery. Once Ewan had left, she stopped and then turned back, going into the direction of the hospital.

Ewan was busy with the new crops he had planted for the season. Eggplants and bell peppers would be grown this season. He was daydreaming a little bit about the Harvest Festival and dancing with Popuri and winning to be the Harvest King.

"Ewan." the typical cute voice during his daydreaming. Ewan opened his eyes and turned to Popuri, who was standing there with a warm smile.

"Hi, Popuri." he laughed a little nervously, putting away his watering can and waving to her. It was almost night time by now, the sun just barely up, "What are you doing here?" Ewan wondered.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Bar tonight. Just us two." Popuri suggested with a little nod. Ewan grinned and nodded his head vigorously.

"Let's go!" Ewan raced off with Popuri. As they got into the town and were walking to the Bar, Popuri shivered a little and turned to Ewan.

"Aren't you cold? You're just wearing your Spring clothes." she wondered, rubbing her arms a little bit. Ewan laughed a little.

"A bit cold, I don't get cold easily. But I do need some Autumn clothes…" Ewan muttered. A breeze blew and Ewan shivered. Popuri got a little closer.

"How's that?" Popuri asked him, and he looked away and blushed a little bit.

"Erm… you know. I'm fine." he stuttered a little bit. Once they finally got to the Bar, they drifted away a little bit from being so close and found a nice table to sit at. Karen and Kai were at some other table. After a while Karen was obviously drunk and couldn't control herself, kind of on the floor in the middle of the Bar, Kai running over next to her.

"Ummm…… stupid…… yawwwwn." sighed Karen, blushing bright red from all the wine. Ewan and Popuri were surprised that she hadn't thrown up or anything.

"Karen. Karen." Kai repeated, moving his hand in front of her face, "Are you okay?" he wondered, giving Karen a worried look. Karen slowly and finally got up to her feet and turned to Kai, eyes closed.

"What?" she breathed, "Stupid." Karen drunkenly walked away out of the Bar, leaving back a befuddled Kai.

"…I'll try hard, so……" muttered Kai. Ewan and Popuri could barely hear it.

"I hope that they won't lose business from the winery. It's definitely declined." sighed Popuri, "I've heard some talk from both of them about moving to the city." Ewan gasped a little bit.

"But they can't leave…" Ewan muttered a little sadly, "Then I have to help them… somehow…" his voice trailed off a little disappointedly.

* * *

Ewan and Raffi had decided to go out shopping for new Autumn clothing again. However, Popuri and Kai decided to join them. Kai wanted to get away from Karen fighting with her father and Popuri wanted to eat out in the city with her friends.

"So, what do you two want to do while we go shopping?" Raffi asked to Popuri and Kai. Kai turned to the seaside.

"I think I'll go down the pier and just look at all the boats and stuff." he decided. Kai waved and agreed to meet them back here later before he walked off.

"I'll probably just go do a little window-shopping of my own in some other stores." Popuri declared and walked off, waving to Raffi and Ewan before she did. They both looked at each other, Raffi giving Ewan her typical wink and raced him to the clothing store.

"I still can't get over how cute you and Joe are." Ewan said with a laugh once they entered the store.

"We haven't found any safe place from the others yet," Raffi said with a little laugh, too, "It's funny how people keep bothering us after so long." she blushed a little. Ewan nodded.

"It is a bit odd. Come on; let's go get some new clothes!" Ewan decided, Raffi nodding in agreement. They both split up again and went out to shop. They just wore their new outfits that they decided that they wanted after changing in a changing room and going to pay.

"Nice." complimented Raffi as they met at the front of the store. She had on blue jeans with nice white shoes, a white shirt with a lime green stripe and loose sleeves, and a white, pattern-coated bandana on her head.

"Well, it's not much different. I like what you're wearing, though." Ewan said with a little nod. He still had on his Spring outfit, but black and gold shoes. The additions were a tan jacket that he didn't have zipped up and a nice dark brown scarf. He jokingly put it over his mouth, "Hey, can you hear me?"

"Haha, Ewan, I can hear you fine." she giggled and they walked out and met up with Kai and Popuri.

"Ooh, nice outfits, guys." Kai said with a smile, Popuri nodding and smiling, too.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" Popuri wondered.

"We decided to go to a Chinese place." Raffi told them with a nice nod.

"I'm really dying for some fried rice and lemon chicken." Ewan muttered, holding his grumbling stomach. They all just laughed and walked down the street to the Chinese place. They decided to simply order out and find a nice picnic bench down by the beach.

"Mmm, tasty." Popuri muttered, taking a bite of Ewan's lemon chicken. He laughed a little and took another piece of chicken.

"Hey, you have your own." he told her, both of them chuckling a bit. Ewan set down his fork and fixed his necklace a little and then went back to eating his fried rice.

"I think we'd better get heading home now." Kai decided once they all finished eating and threw away their garbage.

"Yeah, I guess so." muttered Raffi a little sadly, "At least I get to see my Joe again, soon." she added with a cute smile.

* * *

Ewan had Ermintrude entered in the Cow Festival when Hall came to his house in the morning. Ewan and his cow were getting really close, so he was hopeful to win the festival.

"So you came, Ewan. The milk here is fresh from the morning. You can taste a little if you'd like." Thomas said. He was at Green Ranch now. Gourmet, Popuri, the Mayor, Harris, and Elli were at the table with milk. Ewan turned to the Gourmet judge.

"Hellooooo. I'm the Gourmet. Oh, tres bien. Nice smell… sweet… Mmm, this one's the best3." the fat, purple-wearing judge muttered with a silly smile.

"Hi, Popuri!" Ewan waved to the pink-haired girl and she flashed a smile in return.

"Hi! I definitely think Ermintrude's milk tastes the best." she said, with a nice nod. Ewan smiled and nodded, turning to Harris.

"Wow, that's delicious." the mailman breathed with a heavenly sigh as he sipped a cup of milk that sat at the end of the table on his end. Elli took a drink of the same milk.

"Hmm. The milk is all fresh and great tasting. It's a tough decision." decided Elli with a smile. She waved to Ewan, who waved back, and then turned to Karen and Ann, who were observing Ann's cow. Kent was watching from nearby, too.

"Gee, I hope I can enter a cow soon for everyone to look at." Kent muttered with a smile.

"Cows are such delicate creatures," explained Ann with a nice smile once Ewan arrived, "Their mood affects the taste and amount of milk they make."

"I'm not a milk drinker… I'll just choose a cute looking cow." Karen decided with a little shrug. Ewan chuckled and walked off to the next cow. He didn't know who owned this cow. Jeff and the Potion Shop Master were with this cow.

"I'm very picky about the milk that I put in tea." Jeff told Ewan.

"Hmm… they are all nice cows." the Potion Master muttered to himself. Ewan turned to the next cow, Gray's. Kai was watching it curiously.

"Oh, hi there." he waved to Ewan, who waved back, "I don't know much about the taste of milk because I don't drink it so much…" Kai muttered. Ewan laughed and then turned around as he and Gray were now glaring daggers at each other.

"… My cow is going to win…" Gray muttered to Ewan and then turned back to his cow. Ewan turned away and went to Hall's cow. Rick was watching it, too.

"I'm checking the cow's coat. You can tell if they're brushed with love." Hall said.

"I'm just checking the milk." Rick said, busy with his judging. Ewan moved on to the last cow. Cliff and Maria were around this last cow.

"Hello. We're judging the cows now." Maria said.

"Yes, I see that," Ewan answered with a little laugh, "You'll be a good mayor when the time comes." he said and then turned to Cliff.

"Hmm, all these cows are good. They are calm and quiet like humans, and they have gentle faces." Cliff told Ewan.

"The results will now be declared!" Thomas called out. One cow was left on the area next to the Mayor as the group went into a big bunch with the Gourmet closest, "The winner is… the cow from Rancho Farm!" Ewan beamed and ran to Ermintrude.

"Second place is Hall's cow from Green Ranch. It was really close." Thomas explained. They all cheered.

"This place was Ann's cow from Green Ranch. Give it up, everyone!" the Mayor finished and everyone cheered once more. Ewan got even more congratulated as everyone was leaving and he was leading Ermintrude home. When he got home with his cow outside and brushing her, three girls walked onto his farm.

"Hi!" the youngest one called out. Ewan jumped back a little and smiled nervously.

"Hi…" he muttered. Ewan didn't remember them at first, but then remembered he saw this family at the Spring Horse Race. Harris also told him about this family at the Town Square during the fireworks.

"Yes, good to see you. Mind if my daughters and I take a picture with you and your winning cow? It would make us very happy." the mother asked Ewan.

"Uhh… yeah, sure." Ewan said with a smile and a nod. He brought Ermintrude to the front of the farm and the photographer took the picture. Ewan then began to remember…

The Cow Festival

_**Grandpa had won the Cow Festival this year. The young boy was so happy for him.**_

"_**Can I ride on the cow!?" he called out excitedly.**_

"_**No matter how many times you ask, that wouldn't be a good idea." the Grandpa said with a laugh.**_

"_**Aww…" a family came to the farm, hearing about the winning cow. They came to give her a ribbon and the cow wore it forever. Grandpa was beaming that day.**_

"_**That family really lifted my spirits." Grandpa told the young boy. Hearing this made the young boy really happy. He learned to milk a cow the first time that day.**_

* * *

Karen and her father's fighting continued onto the next day, the 5th.

"Miss Karen, please make up with your father. Really…" pleaded Kai a little sadly. They were outside between the house and the wine building. Karen got furious with this comment.

"Besides my leaving, father doesn't care about anything! He should be doing something to bring back this vineyard, right?" Karen asked Kai.

"Miss Karen…" the worker said a little nervously, a few sweat drops falling from his forehead. Karen simply turned away and started to walk back into her house.

"Men should try their hardest at their work!" she barked back at Kai and then walked inside. Kai looked down sadly and went back to the grapevines. Once inside, Karen leaned on the door and closed her eyes, sighing very heavily and then running into her room.

Ewan was out at the Sprite Cave. He was going to meet up with Cliff, but couldn't find him, so he went into the cave to meet up with the elves. He went into their little cave.

"Hello, Ewan!" the main elf greeted with a nice smile. Ewan smiled in return. The Door to Heaven wine fell out of his rucksack and another elf ran over to see it.

"That wine is from the vineyard!" the elf said and dragged the wine in front of Ewan so that they could all see.

"You should talk to the Goddess about that wine, Ewan." the main elf told Ewan.

"Okay, thanks. I'll do that." answered Ewan, who took the Door to Heaven wine back into his rucksack. After he decided to leave, he waved to the three elves and walked out of the Sprite Cave. He went back to his house to get a crop for the Harvest Goddess and made his way back to the Goddess Pond. He tossed in the turnip and waited for the Harvest Goddess to slowly float to the top above the water.

"Thanks for making an offering! What would you like?" the Goddess asked Ewan, who smiled.

"Can you fix the vineyard? They are really suffering, and I think only you can help them." he answered. The Goddess smiled.

"It's nice that you're thinking of others. I will do so and tell you when it works." the Goddess told Ewan and floated back down into the pond water.

"I hope she actually does help them." Ewan said a little nervously. He went home and once night fell, he went off to bed.

* * *

The 6th went by really quickly, at least for Ewan. Kai and Karen were being really distant from each other that day. Once Ewan went to bed, the Goddess visited his home.

"Ewan, Ewan, wake up. This is a message from the spirit of the grapes. The Kiefu Fairies have come. You'll be able to harvest wonderful grapes. Good work!" the Goddess told Ewan. She then vanished.

Ewan did get this message and was thinking about this all day, but didn't want to go to the vineyard to seem suspicious about helping. Kai or Karen would come.

Meanwhile, Kai was on the beach, watching the sunset as it came on. This was the 7th. He let out a little sigh; "I should probably be trying my best and working." he muttered and closed his eyes, looking down.

"Kai…" a calm voice called to him. He looked up confusedly and looked to the female at the end of the dock. Karen was there, smiling at him.

"Won't you come back to the Vineyard with me?" Karen asked Kai, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, let's go back." Kai agreed. They slowly went back, smiling and laughing. Night carefully rolled by as they got to the Vineyard. Once they got there, they both gasped.

"Oh my goodness…" muttered Karen, "I'm going to tell Ewan." she quickly said with a smile, "I'll be right back, Kai." she rushed off.

"Maybe it takes a day for the wish to kick in…" Ewan's voice trailed off as he watched his crops, sitting on his shipping bin.

"Hi there." Karen called out in a sly voice, entering the farm with a beaming smile, "Hey, hey, come on! Come to our Vineyard! It's incredible!" she called out excitedly.

"What is it, Karen?" Ewan wondered. He thought he already knew, but didn't think that she would be THIS excited about the vineyard being fixed.

"You'll understand when you get there and see it with your own eyes. Come on!" she led Ewan to the Vineyard. Thousands of sparkle-like spheres were circling around the vineyard.

"Oh my gosh." breathed Ewan. Kai was next to Karen now, all astounded.

"See, isn't it amazing? The fairies are kissing the grapes!" Karen told Ewan.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. The Vineyard is going to return, we won't have to move." sighed Kai happily, his eyes watering a little bit. They all walked closer to the grapevines.

"Smell that? The grapes have turned incredibly sweet! I always thought it was an old fairy tale…" said Karen with a smile, "I didn't believe it… I think I finally understand why Grandma's wine was so good." Karen said. She then did one of her famous dances, blushing a little, as Kai was blushing at her.

"That's a great dance, Karen… congratulations, you two." Ewan said with a smile. As he began to walk away, he nudged Kai a little. Ewan nodded and smiled, walking away.

"Karen, that was a good dance." Kai said with a nice smile. Karen looked away and blushed a little bit.

"Um… thanks Kai…" Karen muttered. Kai walked over and took her hands, making Karen blush even more. This made Kai blush a tiny bit, but Karen was blushing worse.

"Karen… you are amazing. Everything is amazing about you. You are the most complex and incredible woman that I've met." Kai admitted to Karen, who blushed even more.

"Kai, I've always been hiding my true emotions by anger. I have made so many people feel bad… and I've just been running away from my true feelings," Karen explained, "but no more. I'm not hiding anymore." Kai smiled.

"That's good to know." he told Karen. Karen nodded and then they both got closer until they kissed as the Kiefu Fairies continued to dance around the grapevines.

Joe and Raffi had finally found a secret place to call their own. They were behind the giant tree in the Vineyard, watching the Kiefu Fairies. Soon, they eventually kissed as they usually did.

"I love you, Joe." Raffi sighed. Joe nodded and took her hand.

"I love you, Raffi." Joe answered strongly. Raffi sighed happily and closed her eyes, laying on Joe now.


	12. Sickness, Cakes, and Harvests

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 12:**_ Sickness, Cakes, and Harvests

As with Joe and Raffi's relationship, Karen and Kai's new relationship spread across the village like a plague. Kai and Karen didn't mind the people going crazy about it in their faces. They didn't as much as they did with Joe and Raffi though, mostly because they knew Karen could snap at them immediately. However, ever since the Vineyard was restored and she got together with Kai, she seemed in better spirits.

"The rain isn't too nice." sighed Cliff. He was with Ann, Elli, and Kurt.

"Hey, it's only today. At least, that's what the weather said." Kurt told Cliff. Today was the 8th, the Harvest Festival coming about in a few days.

"I hope you're right. The rain really gets me down, and I always worry about the animals." muttered Ann, looking away sadly.

"As long as you keep them inside and they get feed, the animals will always be fine." Elli reassured Ann, who smiled back in return.

"Thanks, Elli. Say, think we could go get some cakes to warm us up?" the rancher wondered, making Elli laugh a little.

"We'll want some nice tea, too." Cliff said. They all laughed again and then made their leave to the Bakery.

Ewan, as usual, was enjoying the rain. He was out in it at the beach that day, only he was with Popuri. Raffi had stopped by at that moment, too.

"I can see you two really like this, huh?" Raffi asked both Ewan and Popuri, who were dancing oafishly on the sand.

"Well yeah, don't you?" asked Popuri, with a smile and a laugh. Raffi sighed and nodded, smiling at them.

"Yes, but only with the right person. I'll leave you two alone." she answered, winking to Ewan once he looked at her. They both waved to Raffi as she walked off the beach and off Green Ranch. She didn't notice Gray spying on them from the bushes.

"You know, Autumn is my least favorite season, but it has so much rain, there's no way for me to say I hate it. And the brown, crisp color of everything is great." Ewan explained to Popuri, who nodded in agreement.

"I know! It's too bad we only get eggplants grown this season." Popuri said, laughing a little bit afterwards. Ewan laughed a little too and then sighed a little.

"Oh, I love Flower Bud Village so much." he explained, holding out his arms into the rain.

"You know, ever since you came to the village… things have been so much better." Popuri explained, looking away a little sheepishly and then blushing a bit. Ewan set his arms down and turned to the pink-haired girl.

"R… Really?" wondered Ewan, beginning to blush a little bit. Popuri turned and looked at Ewan, nodding in return, even if she was still slightly blushing, "You know, it really relieves me to hear you say that."

"Thanks, Ewan." Popuri said with a laugh and a bit of a nod.

"Especially when it's from you. Your words matter most to me." Ewan told Popuri, who began to blush an even brighter shade of red.

"You're joking, really?" she wondered. Ewan turned and nodded, with a nice happy look on his face. This calmed Popuri down a bit.

"You know, I think it's time we went home. I'll see you tomorrow." said Ewan, a little sadly. Popuri nodded and they both went to the crossroads of town. They both waved to each other as they began to make their separate ways.

"You think that you're so clever, don't you?" a voice said to Ewan before he walked onto his farm.

"Excuse me?" Ewan asked, a little annoyed. He turned to where he had just walked from and saw Gray, "Oh, you. What do you want?"

"I was watching you and Popuri. You know, when you slip up and break her heart, which I'm sure you'll end up doing sometime soon, I'll be there to take her back." Gray told Ewan, as he thought for a moment.

"Take her back? Wait a minute… you were her old boyfriend!? The one who got drunk at the Bar?" Ewan asked, a little shocked. Gray closed his eyes and looked away.

"That is not a day that I like to remember…" he explained, "So there's no way I'm going to tell it to you!" Gray's emotion finally began to show. Ewan jumped back a little. Gray darted to turn away and walked off angrily. Ewan gave him a little glare before walking back to the Rancho Farm.

* * *

The next day, the 9th, was actually another rainy day, which everyone showed displeasure of, even lovers of the rain. Raffi and Joe had plans to have a picnic at the Goddess Pond and Ewan and Popuri planned to simply hang out outside all day, but it was too wet. So, Ewan and Popuri went to the Bakery.

"So, Elli, could you explain the Harvest Festival a little more?" Ewan asked Elli, stealing a slice out of Popuri's strawberry cake. She glared at him a little bit, making Ewan laugh a little nervously.

"Well, basically, we get a ton of the harvest free from other towns and then I come out and give all the males a cake. Whichever one has the coin in it, is the new Harvest King!" Elli explained, sipping a cup of tea, "And then after, we all do that dance that we did at the Flower Festival."

"Yeah, it's always good fun." Popuri continued, taking her cup of blueberry tea and sipping it. Ewan nodded.

"Yes, I can't wait. I hope I get to be Harvest God." he said, a little excitedly. They both laughed a little.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." said Elli with a nod. Popuri just realized that she had a question and began to ask it with cake in her mouth, making it sound mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Ewan asked. Popuri took a drink of her tea and then took a breath.

"Sorry." she started, laughing a little sheepishly, "I was trying to ask how things were going with you and Trent. Raffi tells me the two of you have spent a lot of time at the Bakery and just at places together." Elli blushed a little bit.

"Well, yeah. We go places and he tries the cakes that I make, you know… all that…" the baker explained with a little laugh. Ewan and Popuri both looked at each other and released an, 'Aww!'

"Sorry, Elli." Ewan said with a laugh. Popuri set down her cup of tea, now finished, and paid the gold. Ewan and Popuri had gotten out of their 'no, I'll pay for the check' phase and decided to do an alternating pattern for paying.

"Bye, Elli!" she waved to Elli. Ewan did the same, and the baker waved back as they left. Elli slipped away into her room and fell onto her bed.

"I feel so childish thinking these thoughts…" muttered Elli to herself as she giggled a lot.

"Come on, let's go to the Library." decided Popuri as she led Ewan to Maria's work place. He smiled as they made their way over there. They began to walk in and then overheard a conversation.

"Quick, let's hide and listen!" whispered Ewan into Popuri's ear as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a bookcase. They were on the other side. The voices were coming from Raffi and from Maria.

"So, you're writing a book, too?" Maria's voice asked a little curiously. Raffi had nodded, making Maria smile, "That's great! Maybe… we could share and compare… I mean, if mine isn't too bad…" she muttered sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, Maria!" scoffed Raffi, "I'm sure my book is way worse than yours. I mean, the book is like, 1000 pages of nonsense, I bet."

"Oh, a lot of pages are a good thing!" Maria reassured Raffi, putting her finger on her chin and looking down a bit, "You really get in depth with the characters, the surroundings, and everything! My book is just… bad…" she finished.

"Okay, well, while we're complaining about our books, why don't we just compare them anyway?" Raffi suggested. Maria nodded.

"It's a plan." Maria finished. Ewan and Popuri tip-toed to the entrance and walked in at such a way that they would be noticed. Both Raffi and Maria turned to the entrance and smiled.

"Hello, Ewan and Popuri." Raffi waved, with a silly grin on her face. Popuri laughed a little bit and waved back. Raffi was just leaving, and as she was, she was winking at Ewan, but ended up being interrupted by a sneeze, "Uh." and then she simply left.

"Haha, that was funny." Ewan said, crossing his arms. So, he and Popuri all hung out at the Library until the day was basically over. As usual, Ewan walked Popuri home and then went back to his farm.

* * *

Another rainy day occurred on the 10th of Autumn! However, this day was, and would be, a little bit more different than the previous two days of rain. Raffi, Popuri, Elli, Karen, Ann, and Maria were ALL sick. On the same day.

"Okay, Raffi, this medicine should help you." Trent said, spooning her red, cherry flavored medicine.

"TRENT, THAT TASTED TERRIBLE!!!!" Raffi screeched into his ear, sending him flying back a bit, "I wanted BLUEBERRY flavor!"

"Raffi, there's no such thing as a blueberry flavor in medicine…" sighed Trent, putting his face into his hand and shaking his head.

"Well then… make the flavor!" Raffi yelled back. Trent sighed once more and then left the room.

"I'm going to Elli's to see if she got sick at all. Try to control your mood swings." the doctor warned his nurse.

"MOOD SWINGS!?!?!?!?" barked Raffi, which prompted Trent to rush out of the clinic and speed on over to the Bakery. Joe ended up making his way to visit his girlfriend. Once in her room, she was bawling into her hands.

"Is there something wrong… Raffi?" Joe wondered, walking over carefully. She clenched onto his shirt once he was close enough.

"I hurt Doctor Trent's feelings! I yelled at him for not getting my favorite flavor of medicine! I know he hates me, I'm a terrible patient!" she complained, starting to cry again.

"Oh, I didn't know you were sick…" muttered Joe, "Oh, but, but I'm sure Trent will forgive you." suddenly, Raffi did a double take and she was gleaming with a smile.

"You're right, I just need to think positive! In fact, I feel much better!" Raffi decided, getting out of her bed, even when Joe tried to stop her. She made her way to the door, where she started to constantly sneeze and cough before she collapsed onto the ground and snoring in her sleep. Joe sighed and lifted her up, bringing her back to her bed.

Kai was forced to take care of his new girlfriend on his own, and accidentally overmedicated her. Kai just recently walked into Karen's room and saw her on her couch.

"Well, WHADAYA KNOW!? It's Uncle Cousin Kai!" Karen greeted, holding a tissue and then tossing it into the air, which ended up on the ground.

"… Karen?" Kai wondered as she got up and walked over to him.

"I feel much better!" she told Kai and walked over, and then fell into his arms, "That was some good tea!" Karen continued and then looked into his eyes all funny-like, "I LOVE YOU" she said in a slurred way.

"What did I put in your tea-- AHH!" Kai began to say and then yelled out after reading the medicine bottle, "'Use only before bedtime, do not operate heavy machinery'" he read out from the label.

"Good thing we're not on a tractor, huh?" Karen said, all slurred, finding her way onto her couch. Kai yelled once more.

"Okay, Karen, come here, get up…" Kai told Karen and lifted her, but then slipped to her neck and she started choking loudly, "Sorry, sorry, walk it off…" he said, walking her a bit.

"I'm a little teapot…" began to sing Karen, but Kai butted her off.

"KAREN, KAREN. Breathe… Breathe…" the worker told Karen, lifting her arms open and down, "In, out, in, out…" Karen did so, until Kai yelled at her, "YOU ARE NOT TRYING HERE YOUNG LADY!" Karen looked a little sadly at Kai and then began sobbing.

"Okay, sorry, sorry, walk it off…" he said again, holding her sides, making her giggle and get out of Kai's grip.

"Oh, STOP, you're tickling me!" Karen said, pushing Kai, which pushed her back onto her couch. Kai sighed and then went through the medicine a bit more before turning back to his girlfriend.

"Karen!" he called out.

"Karen go night-night!" she was lying on the couch, eyes closed, and pretending to be asleep. Kai sighed again, knowing this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ann sat at bed in her room, sighing a bit. She was annoyed her cough kept her from going outside and having an argue with her brother.

"Ann, you have a visitor." Hall said through the walls of her room and the main store of the Green Ranch.

"Go ahead and let him or her in." Ann answered to her dad, sighing again. She felt really helpless that she couldn't get up to greet her guest.

"Hi… Ann." walking into the room at that moment was Cliff, smiling a bit shyly at her. She scoffed a bit and looked to the side.

"Cliff, I don't want to get you sick." she told him in an insincere tone, but surprisingly, she actually meant it.

"I brought you some fish soup because I always have it when I'm sick and it helps me." Cliff explained, setting the bowl of soup on the drawer next to her bed.

"Is it any good?" Ann asked, turning to the food and then getting a little worried about it. Cliff laughed a bit in return.

"It does actually taste good, even if things that are supposed to help you are supposed to be bad." he told her and then spooned a bit of the soup. Cliff headed the spoon towards her mouth, "Open up and have a taste." Ann was a bit hesitant and then had a taste.

"Oh wow, that is good!" she said with a shocked tone and then smiled at Cliff, "And it wasn't too hot. You know, thanks for coming." Ann finished, taking the tray with the bowl on it and continued eating the fish soup. Cliff smiled back and stood up making his way to the door.

"Get a good sleep and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." the vagabond told her. She waved to Cliff who nodded back and left her room.

"She sounds less hostile when you go in." Ann's father told Cliff once he closed the door to Ann's door.

"I suppose." Cliff said with a bit of a laugh before he left the building. Hall looked at Ann's room and smiled a bit. He let out a breath of air and then went back to reading.

Maria had the least bad illness out of all of them, but her parents practically freaked out once they found out and stuffed her into her room, continuing their overprotection of their daughter. This, of course, just made Maria feel worse. Harris made his way over once he had heard about her sickness.

"Hello Mr. Mayor and Anna." the mailman greeted to them, bowing a bit.

"Harris? What do you need?" the mayor asked him, "You've already went through your daily mail routine."

"Actually, I'm here to see… Maria." Harris said, blushing a bit. Once Maria had heard the door open, she listened in by the door.

"Harris, you can't see Maria. She is very sick and we don't want her to get worse." Anna told Harris, who frowned in return.

"But, I don't think her sickness can get much worse. All she really has is a cold…" Harris explained, "Aren't you two being a bit overprotective?"

"No we're not, we're simply looking out for her." answered Thomas quickly. Harris sighed a bit.

"You two do this a lot with her. It looks like in my eyes you two are keeping her away from so much of the world." explained Harris.

"Please don't tell us how to act as parents." Anna said a little sternly. Maria sneezed and quickly, but while being quiet, rushed back into her bed. They all heard that and looked at her door.

"I'll go check on her." Anna decided, rushing to the door.

"I think it would be best if you would leave, Harris." the mayor decided. Harris looked away and simply nodded before he left. Anna checked on Maria once he did.

"Maria, is something wrong? Your face is all red." her mom said. Maria quickly held her face.

"Is it? Oh, I didn't notice... Mom, I'm fine…" she said, still blushing. Anna sighed and left the room. Once gone, Maria buried her head into her pillow and smiled.

At the Bakery, where Trent was headed…

Elli was in her room, lying in her bed. She just got up and was sitting up with her back on her pillow. It seemed after some medicine, she got better.

"Hi, Elli. How are you feeling?" Trent asked the baker girl as he walked in, making her smile at his entrance.

"Better, thank you! It's so sweet of you to come visit me when I'm sick." Elli said with a bit of a blushing face. Trent smiled in return and then nodded.

"Well, as a friend and doctor, I need to make sure you're okay." the doctor told Elli and walked over.

"Great! You can sit on Grandma's bed." she pointed to the green-design bed and Trent nodded, sitting on the bed and smiling back at Elli.

"So… how have things been?" Trent asked Elli curiously. Elli shrugged her shoulders.

"More or less. Preparing for the Harvest Festival with all the cakes for the guys." Elli explained to the doctor, who nodded along to her conversation. After a while, their nervous conversation got a little more like a normal conversation and Elli was really lightning up with Trent's words. Soon, Trent had to leave.

"Thank you so much for coming. You've made me happy. I'll see you at the Harvest Festival." Elli waved to Trent as he made his leave from her room.

"Good-bye, Elli. Rest up." he told her. She nodded and they both waved good-bye to each other. Trent ended up making his way out after a little bit, daydreaming as he went.

Ewan had gone to Popuri's house.

"Oh, Ewan, good timing. Popuri is sick. Will you go see her?" Lillia asked Ewan. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I came to see her anyway." he explained. Lillia nodded and led Ewan to her room, as usual. Ewan opened the door and walked in, waving to Popuri.

"What? Visiting me? But all I've got is a little cold." Popuri told Ewan.

"Popuri, I care for you. I always have to check in on you." Ewan said with a sincere face and a calming smile. Popuri smiled back and laughed a little bit.

"Well, while you're here, why don't you explore my room a little bit?" she suggested, pointing around the room.

"Alright… what's that photo of on your drawer?" the farmer pointed at it and Popuri nodded.

"It's a photo of me, Papa, and Mama taken around 5 years ago. They haven't changed very much." Popuri explained. Ewan pointed to the desk at the corner of the room across her bed.

"How about that on the desk?" he asked her.

"It's a starlight shell, a charm that makes your wishes come true." Popuri explained with a bit of a blushing face on.

"Mind if I make a wish on them?" Ewan decided to ask. Popuri nodded and Ewan lifted the shell and closed his eyes, making a wish. After, he opened his eyes and set the shell back down again.

"What was your wish?" Popuri asked him as he walked back over to her.

"Well if I tell you it won't come true, now will it?" he asked in return, making her giggle a little.

"That's true, sorry." Popuri apologized.

"No need for apology." Ewan said, shaking his head and smiling at her, "Well, I hate to say it, but I must go. I'll see you at the Harvest Festival in two days?" Ewan suggested.

"Sure! Thank you for visiting me. I feel so much better." the flower girl explained to Ewan. Ewan blushed a bit as he left and they waved to each other.


	13. A Repeat of the Past

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 13:**_ A Repeat of the Past

The gang all had split their ways for all of the 11th. Ewan and Popuri were probably the busiest out of everyone because they needed to get their harvest ready for the festival. All the girls quickly got better after they all had their sick moments. Karen couldn't believe her oddities to her boyfriend when she was sick.

The Harvest Festival was a brisk, cold day. At least, in the morning. Ewan started the day off watering his crops and harvesting the eggplants that he didn't harvest the day before.

"I suppose today is a good enough day to let the animals outside." he suggested to himself. Once Ewan let his animals outside in their enclosed gates so that they wouldn't wander too far, he went back into his house to feed his cat.

"I'd better get to the Town Square." Ewan finally decided after doing his chores. He was still saving up for his greenhouse, and had a load of money he had in his drawer. Some money was with him, though.

"Hello, Karen and Kai." Ewan greeted once he entered the Square. They both waved at him.

"Everyone looks so happy." Karen noticed, "I like the Harvest Festival because I get to dance. And now I have a good dance partner." Karen said, holding into Kai's arm. He laughed a little in return.

"As long as you don't get overmedicated and go crazy." Kai sheepishly answered.

"Shut up, Kai!" she barked, "… Did that REALLY happen?" Karen was still pretty surprised that it had happened to her.

"My brother cooks better than me…" complained Ann as Ewan walked by her. He curiously stopped and waited for her to continue, "I always counted on him. That was no good." she looked a little sad.

"Well, that's alright, Ann." Ewan said, patting her shoulder. Ann lifted it off and sat it down to Ewan's side and turned to Cliff, and then blushed.

"I need to be able to cook, right?" she wondered. Ewan just sheepishly laughed and backed away, accidentally bumping into May.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized.

"It's alright, big brother," May told Ewan, "Elli's cakes are great. I'm glad she made some for us all because I would be sad if only the men could eat the cakes." Ewan laughed and waved, walking to the table where Maria and a few others were.

"Here, why don't you try this, Ewan? I think you'll like it." Maria suggested, handing Ewan a plate. Ewan laughed a little nervously.

"Here's to hoping that none of us are sick anymore…" Ewan said under his breath, taking a bite of her dish and then nodding, showing that it was good.

"I'm glad you like it…" answered Maria with a nice smile, "I like to cook. Thanks for trying my dish." Ewan nodded and set the empty plate down on the table. Harris was nearby, trying the dishes that Maria had made.

"Hello, Ewan. I'm glad we have nice weather." Harris said in between bites. Ewan laughed and turned to Doctor Trent.

"Autumn: clear skies, stout horses… Horses also eat too much during the Fall." Trent explained with a little laugh.

"Well with these previous days, I wouldn't say the skies were ALWAYS clear." answered Ewan and then walked past the Mayor to the table the other two kids were at.

"I wonder how Elli's special cakes taste this year…" Stu said curiously, having a taste of the cakes that were out already, "These are good for now, though."

"I could have a little bit of wine…" muttered Kent a little slyly, but Ewan turned because he could hear, "but I don't like the taste. How can grownups drink this? I bet it'd taste better with sugar." he concluded.

"Well don't have ANY wine." scolded Ewan. Kent groaned a little and Ewan laughed as he saw Raffi and Popuri at the last table.

"Be thankful for the blessings from the earth." Raffi told Ewan and gave him the typical wink. He sighed a little and then laughed.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Ewan wondered. Raffi simply pointed at the stairs, where Joe was standing to let any people in and not let people leave early, "Oh." Ewan simply walked over to Popuri now.

"Hi, Ewan! This is some of my special herb salad. Try some!" the pink-haired girl offered. Ewan laughed and tried it.

"Oh, this is good. I'm not the best cook, but I didn't cook anything anyway. I just supplied all the harvest." explained Ewan, "But you got the harvest and cooked. Good job." however, Ewan's face was a little twitchy.

"Oh, it was too strong, wasn't it?" Popuri wondered, a little angrily. Ewan just chuckled a little, but Popuri then smiled, "Usually I just help my mom cook around the house. I'm working on cooking for my own now." she explained.

"Well, you should be improving." the farmer answered with a little laugh.

"Hey, Ewan. Take a look: Elli's here with the cakes. Go get one." Popuri pointed out to Elli walking out from the door to the race track, smiling with her eyes closed. Ewan nodded and walked over to Elli, taking a cake. The other men took a cake, too.

"If the coin's inside the cake, you're the next Harvest King." Elli announced to everyone. Ewan nodded and lifted the cake into his mouth as everyone else did.

"Anyone find a coin in their cake?" wondered the Mayor.

"OW!" one of them yelled and pulled a coin out of their mouth. He walked up to Elli and showed it to her.

"Do I get to keep this?" he wondered.

"Next year's King is… Ewan!" announced Thomas. Ewan smiled and looked at the coin. It was blue and sided with a picture of the Harvest Goddess and another male figure that was probably some kind of Harvest God or an opposite to the Harvest Goddess. Everyone started cheering for Ewan.

"Thank you everyone!" he said, lifting his arm and waving it.

"Okay, now let's start the dancing! Everyone grab your dance partners!" Thomas said. Raffi sprung to Joe as did Karen with Kai and they made their way to the center stage.

"Could I have this dance?" Trent asked, coming up behind Elli. She giggled a little and nodded, holding her hand out and Trent took it as they walked onto the center of the square. Ann and Cliff both glared at each other.

"I guess I'm going to have to dance with you." Ann said with anger in her voice.

"I won't enjoy it so much." Cliff said, not as angrily, though. Cliff grabbed her arm and they went with the others. Maria and Harris eventually slowly and shyly got to each other and were ready to dance.

"Oh, you can't be asking me out." Popuri said sarcastically once Ewan walked over. He smiled and simply held out his hand. Popuri giggled a little and took his hand as they walked to the others.

"Oh, God, I love this traditional dance that we do." answered Ewan as the music started up and all the couples started their dancing. After the dance, they all made their way home. Ann and Cliff quickly parted, Maria, Raffi, Karen, Elli, and Popuri were walked home, but as Ewan was walking home, he was staring at the coin he just had.

"This is an interesting coin. I'm curious about this 'Harvest God'." muttered Ewan. At the crossroads to the places in the village, someone cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ewan said, almost running into someone.

"Oh, no, it was my fault…" the girl said and then snatched the coin from his hands, "Where did you get a coin of my parents?" she asked curiously.

"Your PARENTS!?" Ewan called out. This girl had red (real 'candy' red) hair in a ponytail, but only with other hair strands sticking out, a peach coat buttoned up, simple jeans, and white shoes.

"But, you look nothing like the Harvest Goddess… and I haven't met the Harvest God." wondered Ewan.

"He has green hair too. And it doesn't matter. Besides, do your parents have the same icy hair as you?" the girl wondered. Ewan sorrowfully looked away, ashamed that he hadn't remembered anything about his parents yet from his amnesia.

"Well… why are you here?" Ewan decided to ask the mysterious girl, who let out a little sigh.

"I don't really know. Something called to me and I was just forced to come here." she answered, shrugging her shoulders a bit, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get into town."

"Hey, wait a minute." before she left, Ewan stopped her.

"Hmm? What is it?" wondered the red-head.

"Well, what's your name?" Ewan asked in return. The girl chuckled and walked past Ewan, but then stopped and turned to him.

"I'm Alex." she turned around and continued into Flower Bud. Ewan was really confused, but he was also really tired. He had wondered about the coin, but it magically came back into his pocket. Once home, Ewan set it on his table.

* * *

The six girls of the village all decided to have a camp-out at the Goddess Pond. They made sure that the 14th and 15th would be clear days, or at least days without planned rain.

"Great! I'll grab my sleeping bag." Karen said, grinning and nodding.

"I can't wait to GOSSIP ABOUT BOYS." Ann told them jokingly, making everyone laugh. Everyone prepared for the camp-out the following day of the Harvest Festival.

"Ah, the beauty of Flower Bud in Autumn." Elli sighed as they went past the carpenter's house and set up their camp.

"This is a great place to camp. Good idea for this, Maria." Popuri told Maria, who nodded and smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered a bit.

"Hey, who wants to go fishing at the river?" asked Raffi, grabbing a rod. Elli and Karen grabbed a rod and followed her past the carpenter's home. They were out in town, getting more lumber and other supplies. So basically, they were alone.

After fishing, they made a nice dinner once the sun had set. They were all sitting around the campfire in a nice circle. A large bag of marshmallows was with them once their dinner was over. Of course, they were being roasted.

"So, why don't we do some gossip that Ann said we should?" Raffi suggested with a silly grin.

"OOH! That sounds good! Raffi and I are clearly exempt because of having our boyfriends." Karen said. They were both sitting next to each other and flashed a large smile.

"Haha, okay, fine." Ann said with a chuckle. They all turned to Elli.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she asked a little innocently.

"Well you and Trent are clearly having your thing going on." answered Karen. Elli let out a little sigh and nodded.

"Alright, fine." Elli decided, "Yes… I DO like Trent. He's just so nice and caring, even with all that work cut out for him." she explained, blushing a little.

"Mhm, very nice." Karen said with a nod, "Ann, I believe it's your turn. You and Cliff?" she wondered, making Ann bark and roar with laughter.

"Excuse me? Me and that bum? No way." she stubbornly crossed her arms. Maria giggled a little.

"I'm next. And… you could say I'm crushing on Harris… but he'd never like a girl like me…" the librarian explained to them and looked away.

"Oh, that's a lie. I used to think that because I constantly have no self-confidence." Raffi said.

"Well obviously." Popuri said, smiling at her. Raffi glared at her for a moment and then turned back to Maria.

"But now I have a boyfriend! Who I liked!" she finished. Maria blushed and nodded. They all looked at Popuri.

"Your turn." Elli said with a smile.

"I don't have anything to say." Popuri answered with a smile.

"Oh, that's a complete lie, Popuri." Raffi said, "You were the exact same way with Gray a couple of years ago." Popuri looked at her a little angrily.

"Please don't talk about that." she answered a little sternly. Raffi sighed and nodded.

"Well, Ewan's nothing like Gray. You both clearly are into each other." Karen reassured Popuri, but she sighed and got up.

"Gray WAS like that. But he changed. I just don't have the right way with my luck." the flower girl said sadly as she walked to a tree.

"Oh, come on, Popuri. Ewan would NEVER be as terrible as Gray." Elli said. Popuri sighed and simply shook her head a bit. She then started to sing.

**(A/N: CHEESY HERCULES SONG TIME GOOOO!)**

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that." she started up.

"No man is worth the aggravation." the five others turned to her, "That's ancient history: been there, done that!"

"Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?" Raffi started singing back, "He's the earth and heaven to you."

"Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through ya." Karen continued, as Popuri sang back an, "Oh no!"

"Girl, you can't conceal, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of." Elli sang and tossed her a flower. Popuri took it and dropped it, walking across the wooden bridge where their campsite was set up.

"Oh…" she sang, "No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no." Popuri said from across the waterway.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh." Ann sang back with Maria.

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." Popuri sang back again. The other five vocalized once she started to sing again.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out." she saw a shadow of a couple together from the trees and looked away.

"My head is screaming: 'Get a grip girl!'" the other five were vocalizing again, and Popuri turned to them, right as they stopped.

"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out." Popuri finished. The group picked up.

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling." Maria sang.

"Baby, we're not buying." Ann picked up, "Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling."

"Face it like a grown-up! When ya gonna own up that you got--" Elli started up.

"--got--" Karen continued.

"--got it bad?" Raffi sang the last 'got' and the final three sang the ending.

"Oh!" Popuri sang, walking to the pond, "No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no."

"Give up, but give in." they all sang. Popuri smiled at her reflection in the water, thinking she saw Ewan in the reflection, too, "Check the grin, you're in love." once Popuri realized, she stood up and stopped smiling.

"This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love." Popuri held her head and walked away from the pond.

"You're doing flips. Read our lips: You're in love." they all said.

"You're way off base, I won't say it." Popuri walked back to the campfire that they all just put out and walked around and past them.

"Get off my case, I won't say it!" the pink-haired girl sat down on a stump nearby. Raffi and the others snuck the flower on the stump.

"Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love." they all sang and then went inside their tents.

"Oh…" Popuri sang a bit and lifted the flower that was left on his stump, "At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… love." she sang. Popuri walked past the campfire and onto the bridge, setting the flower in the pond and smiling. Popuri went into her tent and went to sleep.


	14. Love in Fish and Eggs?

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 14:**_ Love in… Fish and Eggs?

The campsite that the girls slept at the previous night was quickly cleared up.

"So, we know how much you like the Doctor now." Karen said with a funny grin on her face. Elli sighed a little bit.

"Karen, I really don't see why you have to take this so far." Elli said. Karen lifted her hands in a bit of a shrug.

"Because if Raffi and I could get our love out in the open with our men, you can do it too!" she answered, patting Elli's shoulder.

"Well, the guys TOLD you… didn't they? I don't want to just TELL him." Elli said a little quietly, "Besides, he would have told me by now if he liked me."

"You know, Elli…" Raffi butted in and began to explain to Elli, "I've known Joe for a longer time than we've all known Trent. And I've liked him for almost the whole time. You just need patience with men." she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Raffi and Karen." the baker nodded and smiled at them.

"Anything for a fellow 'sister'!" Karen said with a smirk.

"Man, I WISH you were all my sisters. I hate having Gray as a brother." added Ann to the side, smiling at them and giggling a bit.

"But… um… we'd have to live on the ranch with you…" Maria said a little quietly.

"Is there a problem with that!?" Ann took this a little bit more offensively than she should have, making Maria jump and stutter a bit.

"N-No! No!" she gasped a bit. Maria flashed a worried smile at Ann. She didn't realize Maria's 'fear' to Ann's screams, and simply smiled back.

"Well finally you're awake, lazy bones." Raffi told Popuri as she yawned and woke up.

"Why did you guys take my tent when I was still sleeping?" wondered Popuri as she zipped up her sleeping bag and yawned once more.

"I was bored." Raffi lifted her hands in a shrug. The others smiled and laughed a bit.

"So, what will everyone be doing today?" wondered Maria a little curiously as they left the Goddess Pond and started walking towards town.

"I'm going to be with my lovely boyfriend, of course. Helping them plan to make the bridge to Moon Mountain again!" Raffi said with a smile.

"Wow, finally!" Karen said with a little gasp and then smiled, "Me and Kai will be picking grapes, with our newly booming vineyard." she explained.

"I'll probably pop by Ewan's place." Popuri said, "I don't have much else to do."

"I'll probably just be working at the ranch, as usual." answered Ann with a little smile.

"And I'll be at the Bakery." Elli finished, "What about you, Maria?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll just be at the Library again…" the shy librarian answered.

"Well maybe I'll pop by and say hello, maybe get a book." Elli said with a smile. Maria nodded and smiled back.

"Okay, good bye everyone!" Popuri waved and they all departed their separate ways.

* * *

It was another slow day at the library as Maria was working on her book.

"Oh no… I hate writer's block…" sighed Maria. She set down her pen that looked like a writing feather and stood up. She left her bottled water near another table and started drinking it.

"Hello, Maria." a male voice answered, walking into the library and waving.

"Oh, hello Trent…" Maria answered, running back to the reception desk. She set down her water bottle next to her book and pen, "Here for a book?" Trent nodded.

"I need _Medicines of the South_ for work." the doctor answered. Maria nodded and grabbed her resource book and looked for the book.

"This way please…" the glasses-wearing girl put the book away under the reception desk and walked to a bookcase and went through a few books. Trent started doing the same.

"I've found it, thank you Maria." Trent answered, lifting the book and showing her the cover. Maria smiled and nodded as they went back to the main desk and wrote down his rental of the book.

"Any other books, Trent…?" asked Maria. Trent thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not? I think I'd like a nice book to borrow to read on my side time." Trent decided. Maria led him to a section of the library and walked to the entrance, where another person walked into the library.

"Good afternoon, Maria." it was the baker, Elli. She smiled sweetly at Maria and waved.

"Oh, hello Elli." Maria fixed her glasses into place and sat down at her reception desk, "Here to borrow a book?" she wondered.

"I might. I'm just going to browse and see if there's anything I'd like." Elli answered, her hands together on her dress. She closed her eyes and smiled again.

"You're so sweet, Elli…" Maria smiled as she said this comment, making Elli blush a little, "Go ahead." she lifted her arm to show a row of bookcases. Elli nodded and walked off. Maria lifted her pen back up and started writing again. Elli quickly realized Trent was there.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"I was getting a book for work, but now I'm just going to look for a book to read in my off-time." the doctor explained and then laughed a bit, "And you know you can just call me Trent."

"Right." Elli blushed a little and nodded. She turned to the doctor and smiled.

"What about you?" Trent wondered.

"I'm just here to see if there's any books that I just want to read." answered Elli, "So, doc-d- I mean, Trent…" she began to ask a new question.

"Yes?" he wondered.

"Well… do you like fishing?" wondered Elli. Trent blinked a little bit.

"Fishing? Well sure! I mean, I live right next to the pond and very close to the ocean. Fishing and reading are my favorite things to do on my off-time." Trent explained with a smile, "You like fishing?" Elli nodded.

"Yes, I really like fishing," she told him, "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to fish with me for a bit on a day." Elli suggested, making Trent smile.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Trent said, "How about Monday? On the 18th (in two days)." he suggested and Elli nodded.

"I'll meet you at the Clinic once you're ready to go fishing." Elli told Trent. Trent grabbed another book and nodded, starting to walk to the exit.

"I'll see you then!" he called out, getting the book checked with Maria and then waved to Elli once he started to walk off. Elli waved back and smiled. She finally found a book and checked it with Maria.

"So… you and Trent have a date?" Maria asked as she was getting the book written in her check-out book, "That sounds so romantic…" she sighed.

"It's… not a date. It's a fishing experience." answered Elli a little sternly. Maria giggled a little and handed Elli back her book. Elli waved to Maria and walked out of the library.

"It's good to have people here borrowing books… but why do they come when I'm busy wanting to work on my book?" wondered Maria out loud. She smiled and giggled again a little and then went back to her writing.

* * *

Two days passed rather quickly. Things were starting to chill even more and people could tell the snow would hit pretty soon. Possibly even earlier than usual.

"Good morning, Trent." Elli was in front of the Clinic with her fishing rod in her hands which were in front of her on her dress.

"Morning, Elli." Trent waved and grabbed his fishing pole, "Wow, it's pretty cloudy today. I hope it doesn't rain."

"The weather is usually right and it just said it would be really cloudy." Elli said with a nod as she led Trent to the riverbed. They cast their lines into the river and waited for fish to bite.

"So how have you been?" Trent started up the conversation.

"Oh, pretty good. The Bakery has been pretty busy, which is always good." the baker said with a smile.

"Our Clinic has been pretty busy, too. Not with patients who have diseases, but just importing medicines and such." explained Trent with a nod. He thought that he had a bite on his line and pulled it in, but it still had the bait on it.

"Nice try, Trent." Elli said with a little laugh at his disappointment in not catching a fish.

"Well at least it SEEMED like I had a fish." he said. Elli laughed a bit.

"Trent, you are just TOO funny." she said and smiled at Trent. He just smiled a bit back.

"Do you think of this as a date, Elli?" Trent randomly brought up the subject. Elli curiously turned back to the doctor.

"Excuse me?" she wondered, blushing a little, "Well, I don't really… know…" Elli shrugged her shoulders and tried to focus on the water and the fish, but only looked at her blushing reflection and started turning a brighter color of red.

"Oh, my goodness!" Trent gasped at Elli, "Are you sick?" Elli quickly shook her head, making the doctor worry a little bit more, "Well… I do kind of see this as a date." he randomly continued his subject on the 'date' theory.

"Well… why do you think that?" wondered Elli, reeling in her line and turning to Trent, hiding her expression of shyness.

"Because I really like you…" Trent sighed a little as he said this, "And I have actually been wanting to tell you and everything, but work has kept me so busy and I haven't been able to do anything other than focus on work."

"So you've wanted to tell me all this time?" Elli asked with a blush. Trent nodded a little shyly and Elli smiled, "I would love to date you more." she said.

"So… you and I are now… a couple?" Trent was a little nervous and Elli nodded, "Great! I'll try to get away from work as much as I can!" he said.

"Alright, don't worry, I trust you!" said Elli with a little giggle. She held onto Trent's hands, which were on the ground and got closer to him. Trent blinked a little blankly and then realized, getting closer into a kiss.

* * *

Elli and Trent, like the previous two couples, were easily identified as a couple and people swarmed to them.

"Finally!" Karen said with a smile.

"You said it." Kai said and then laughed.

Two more days passed surprisingly quickly again and the 20th came by. The 20th was the Egg Festival. Popuri had already explained to newcomer Ewan about the festival and they all met at Town Square.

"Welcome to our annual fall Egg Festival!" Thomas announced as practically ALL the village was in town, "Let me explain the rules…" and from that, he just blabbed on and on.

"If you're going to ask me for my help in getting eggs, good luck, Ewan." Popuri whispered to the farmer.

"I laugh at that comment, Popuri. Because it is I who will win." taunted back Ewan to Popuri. She chuckled a little.

"We'll see about that, my friend." she said.

"The first egg is this one!" Thomas pulled out a light blue egg. Everyone started running around the town to find the right colored egg in the many 'egg wells'. A woman's laughter could be heard.

"I got the first egg!" she called out.

"Ann got the first egg right! The next egg is…?" Thomas began and pulled out a purple egg. Everyone continued to rush about the village.

"Found it." Ewan whispered to himself and sped towards the mayor, holding the right colored egg. He could tell Kai had the same egg and was racing him.

"Ewan has found the correct egg! The next egg is…" Thomas showed a yellow egg to everyone. They all sped off again. Popuri found it in a shot and handed Thomas the yellow egg.

"Looks like it's all against Ann, Ewan, and Popuri." Thomas announced.

"Good luck, Popuri." Ewan said with a smirk.

"You don't mean that." Popuri crossed her arms and chuckled a little.

"I only half-mean it." answered the farmer and chuckled back.

"This is the final egg! Pay attention, you three!" they all looked at the mayor and he pulled out a pink egg. They all ran off in their separate directions. In the end, Popuri had won.

"That's it! The game's over!" Thomas called out, "The winner this year is Popuri!" everyone applauded and cheered for her, making her smile at everyone and wave.

"Thank you everyone!" she called out and smiled at them.

"Your prize is this Power Berry!" Thomas handed Popuri the Power Berry. Ewan gasped a little bit and started feeling jealous. Everyone disbanded from the group and started going home.

"Um… Ewan?" Popuri walked up to him before he left.

"Yes, Popuri?" he wondered, turned back to her. She handed Ewan the Power Berry that she won.

"For some reason, I don't feel that this Power Berry should be mine," Popuri explained, "It's just giving off this energy that reminds me of you. And I think you should have it." she put it in Ewan's hands and closed them around the Power Berry.

"Are you sure?" wondered Ewan a little nervously. Popuri smiled proudly and nodded. Ewan gave Popuri a hug, "Thank you so much for this!"

"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow." she waved daintily and walked home. Ewan began to walk home and ate his Power Berry once he got inside. It tasted great and it had the feeling of friendship as he ate it.

"Good night, Rosie."


	15. Carpentry

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 15:**_ Carpentry

The 21st was a rainy day again. People were definitely sick of the rain pouring and pouring over the season and the little kids were getting excited for the snow. Of course, many older people were looking forward to the snow, too.

"I have enough money saved up for a greenhouse… but I'm not sure if I want to spend it on anything else." Ewan said to his cat, which was a lot like telling it to himself.

"Meow." Rosie answered after Ewan poured all the food his cat needed. He checked his Gold and put it into his rucksack.

"I'll go to the carpenter's place and see what else they have… maybe something cheap." the farmer walked out of the house and went to feed and get the produce from his animals. Afterwards, he walked past the crossroads and into the mountain area.

"Good morning, Ewan." Kurt, who was busy chopping logs, waved to Ewan.

"Oh, hi there." he waved back and walked over, "Hey, don't work too hard or too long out in the rain. You don't want to get sick."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be inside soon." answered the carpenter. Ewan nodded and walked into their house, "Hi, Woody and Joe." he waved to them and they waved back.

"What are you here for?" wondered Joe, as he was kind of working on a stick and cutting it with a knife to shape it into something.

"Just for some type of extension. Any suggestions?" Ewan answered to Joe and then asked another question.

"Well… the cheapest house extension would be a staircase to your roof. 1500 gold and 150 lumber." Woody explained, reading off his sheet, "We also have a log-terrace for 7000 gold and 450 lumber and a greenhouse for 30,000 gold and 580 lumber." he continued.

"I think I'll take the staircase to my roof. It will be a good thing to be on before the winter season coats the top of my house in snow." answered Ewan, handing Woody the money.

"Alright, I'll drop by Rancho Farm later and make sure you have enough wood for the upgrade." Woody told him. Ewan nodded and left, saying good-bye to the two of them and Kurt as he walked past the house.

Woody followed Ewan to his house and made an estimate on the lumber he had.

"Okay, it will only take one day. We'll be here tomorrow to work on your staircase." Woody told Ewan.

"Okay, thanks Woody." Ewan said with a nod. Woody nodded back and walked off. Ewan decided that since it was a rainy day, he should spend it with someone who enjoys the rain as much as he does.

"Oh, hello Ewan." he had made his way over to Popuri's house.

"Won't you come outside and enjoy this beautiful rain with me?" Ewan asked, holding out his hand. Popuri laughed a bit and took his hand.

"I would LOVE to join you, Sir Ewan." she said, "Mom, I'm going out!" Popuri called out to Lillia. She waved to Ewan and Popuri, gesturing a good-bye. Popuri closed the door and opened up her umbrella.

"So… where do you want to go?" wondered the farmer. Popuri thought for a moment.

"How about we go meet with Karen, Kai, Raffi, and Joe and go to the Sprite Cave?" suggested Popuri. Ewan nodded.

"Alright, sounds good." he said. They both walked to the Vineyard and got Kai and Karen, grabbed Raffi and Joe away from their work, and went into the cave. They met Cliff in the cave, also. They sat around the blocked mine entrance.

"I can't wait to start mining here in Flower Bud once Winter rolls around." Ewan said with a determined expression.

"Well you'll have to wait until the 8th, cause the mines don't open once Winter starts." explained Karen. She was snuggling with her boyfriend, who was leaning on a wall.

"Oh, really? That's kind of a downer." Ewan shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Don't you have a birthday in that season? Since you haven't really made it clear that you've had a birthday in the past seasons." Joe wondered and then explained.

"You know, it's kind of odd, but my birthday is one of the things that I haven't forgotten with my amnesia." the farmer told them with a smile, "It's the 4th of Winter."

"Anyone else have any Winter birthdays?" Cliff wondered.

"Karen does. The 29th." Kai spoke up.

"Maria also has a birthday on the 11th." Karen continued the birthday conversation.

"And then mine's on the 27th. So basically, the birthdays are early or late in the season." Raffi spoke up and then explained.

"So… off the subject of birthdays now…" Popuri decided to change the topic, "Cliff. You and Ann fighting all the time. Is it for real?" she wondered. The others got pretty curious too and turned to him.

"Well… probably in her thoughts." muttered Cliff as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. The others looked a little sad at this comment that Cliff told them.

"She probably doesn't know that you like her." Ewan said to Cliff in a reassuring way to make him feel better.

"Ann's a pretty complicated person. Usually she just hides her true feelings by aggression." explained Karen.

"Just like you used to." Kai told Karen with a little laugh. She gave him an odd look and he quickly turned back to Cliff.

"I suppose. Ann just starts the conversation in a rude way or something that makes me think that I should lay off or something." Cliff told the group.

"You'll just have to see how things pan out between the two of you." Raffi said, "Just don't get discouraged." she smiled to him. Cliff smiled back and nodded.

* * *

On the day of the 22nd as the carpenters were working on Ewan's staircase, Woody went over to talk to Ewan as he was watering his crops.

"Hey, Ewan. I wanted to ask for a favor." Woody told Ewan.

"Oh? What is it?" he wondered.

"We're short of hands building the bridge to the mountains. Would you help? We'll pay you for the work!" Woody told Ewan.

"Yes, of course I'll help!" he said with a smile.

"Well we're starting tomorrow. Come if you have time." the carpenter explained, "Oh, and bring your axe and hammer." he finished. Woody went back to work on the staircase with Kurt and Joe.

The rest of the 22nd Ewan spent with many different people. He went to the Bakery, then Green Ranch, then the Library, and many others places. He ended up at the Bar where he met up with Popuri and the others before returning home to see his staircase had been completed. He went onto his roof and watched the stars until midnight and went to bed.

Ewan woke up normally and did his usual schedule of working on his farm before deciding to go to the forest area where he and the carpenters would be working.

"There you are. We've been waiting!" Woody said, meeting Ewan at the bridge that entered the forest area. So basically, in front of the Clinic, "Work ends at three. Thanks for coming, you're a bit help."

"Of course!" Ewan nodded. They went up the mountain area where the gap was for the bridge to be made. Joe was working on the bridge and Kurt was working on chopping the stumps to clear the area.

"Okay, now cut that tree stump." Kurt told Ewan. Ewan pulled out his axe and got to work. He chopped the stump.

"Now carry the lumber!" said Woody. Ewan lifted the wood and carried it to Joe, who was working on the bridge.

"Thanks!" the carpenter said, "We could use some more help, too!" he went back to working on the bridge. Ewan went back to the stump and repeated the pattern of chopping wood and delivering it to Joe.

Afterwards, Ewan and Woody met up in front of the Clinic again.

"Good work! Here's your pay." Woody handed Ewan the gold and he put it away, "It would help if you came tomorrow, too. Well, let's rest for now." and Woody left.

"1000 gold. Not bad." Ewan smiled at his money, "Soon enough I'll be able to afford to get a greenhouse for the winter seasons." he said and walked off. He ended up at the Flower Shop and he and Popuri went to have a look at the bridge out of Popuri's curiosity.

"So when are you going to be working on this?" Popuri wondered, taking a look around the area.

"Every day until the 27th." Ewan answered with a nod.

"Ooh…" Popuri sighed, "I can't wait to go back up to Moon Mountain. I always loved going up there to watch the fireworks and do other events up there." she explained with a smile.

"Really?" wondered Ewan, "Well maybe once the bridge is rebuilt, we could go up there to Moon Mountain." he suggested, making Popuri smile to him.

"That sounds like a great idea." she said.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." surprisingly, it had gotten late quickly.

The 24th came around and Ewan rushed to do his farm work. After, he went back to the usual spot to meet Woody.

"Today you will be helping Joe with the hammer work." Woody explained, "Work ends at 3, as usual." Ewan nodded and they both made their way up to them mountain area.

"Hit this with a hammer!" Joe told Ewan. He pulled out his hammer and began hitting the stake into the ground. This work was a little bit easier.

"Good work, here's your pay. See you tomorrow." Woody handed Ewan the gold and walked back off to the carpentry. He had gotten 2000 gold this time.

"Nice. I guess I'm getting advances every time I go there and work for them." he said with a smile.

The next day he worked on hammering for the bridge again for 3000 gold. This was the penultimate day to work on the bridge. After working, Ewan was so exhausted that he went home, took a nap, and slept through the rest of the day.

However, this sleep made him very energized to work on the bridge for the final time. Ewan went over there quickly.

"Alright, let's get this bridge done! Keep on hammering!" Joe told Ewan. They worked diligently and carefully, but their best could not finish the bridge on said day because Ewan hadn't worked on getting enough lumber.

"Good work everyone." Woody said and led them all home.

"It's a shame that we didn't finish today…" muttered Kurt as he went inside. Woody dug out 4000 gold from his inventory and handed it to Ewan.

"Tomorrow should be our last day and I'll pay you 5000 gold, as usual." the carpenter master told him. Ewan sighed a little and Raffi walked out of the clinic.

"Rough day?" she wondered, seeing he was tired again. Ewan lightly nodded.

"I was expecting us to be done so that I could get happy and go up to Moon Mountain with Popuri, but that didn't happen yet." he said and yawned a bit.

"Well, you should be done tomorrow." Raffi reassured him and nodded, patting his shoulder, "I'm off to see Joe now…" she said and turned back to him, doing her usual wink, "Make sure you and Popuri get to Moon Mountain before us!" and with that, Raffi was off. Ewan simply crossed his arms and laughed. He went to the Bakery and spent the day with Popuri, Elli, her grandma, Jeff, and Trent.

Ewan was going a bit slow pace with work around the farm. He had been showing his pals his new staircase to his roof and had a nice group watch the stars for a while. Once he got to the forestry, he was ready to work.

"Can you do both wood cutting and hammering?" Woody asked Ewan, who nodded, "Okay, good. We will get this done, now let's get to work!"

"Yes!" Ewan said and they both 'marched' up the mountainous area and he pulled out his axe, ready to chop a few stumps.

"Okay, chop the tree stump right there." Kurt told Ewan, pointing to the tree stump closest to the bridge.

"I need some lumber!" Joe called out. Woody helped carry Kurt's lumber and Ewan carried the lumber that he chopped to Joe and then Ewan helped him to hammer nails and such. The bridge was finally done.

"Okay! The bridge is done!" Joe cheered as they passed the clinic.

"Thank goodness! That was fun, but I don't think I can go through working on a bridge again." Ewan said with a laugh.

"Thanks for helping us, Ewan." Kurt told him. The other two carpenters nodded and Woody gave Ewan his 5000 gold.

"Thanks for letting me work and thanks for all the money!" he thanked all three of them. They nodded and waved as they went back to the carpentry. Ewan excitedly sped over to Popuri's place.

"Hello--" Popuri answered and got cut off when Ewan grabbed her hand and sped off.

"Bye, Lilia!" Ewan called out, "Popuri, we've done it. The bridge has been made and we will be the first ones to Moon Mountain!" he said. Popuri gasped happily and they rushed up the mountain. Once near the summit, they noticed there was a house up there.

"A house? Who would live up here on their own?" Popuri wondered and knocked on the door, "Hello, anyone in?" she asked. An old lady answered the door and smiled.

"Ho ho, we haven't had customers in a long time. How about some dumplings?" she led them inside the restaurant, "I'm Sue and this is my husband Barley."

"Oh, what a surprise to see people from so far away." Barley said, "Nobody's visited since the bridge broke. Living's been no problem, but it's been a bit lonely." he said.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. We just repaired the bridge." Ewan explained.

"I'm Popuri and this is Ewan." she introduced the both of them and Ewan nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Would you like anything to eat?" offered Sue to the two, but Ewan politely shook his head.

"We just wanted to see the view from the summit. Thank you and nice to meet you!" the farmer answered. The old couple waved as Ewan and Popuri left.

"What a nice couple." Popuri said with a smile. Ewan nodded and they went up to the actual mountain summit.

Moon Mountain

_**The view is awesome from such great heights.**_

"_**I always love watching a sunset from up here." the pink-haired little girl told her best male friend.**_

"_**The full moon always shines so brightly up here." the little boy answered, "I love it so much." he continued, making the girl laugh.**_

"_**It's so great to be anywhere with you." the little girl said and they both blushed a little bit.**_

"_**Come on, Popuri. Let's go back. It might be a little scary up here without the shining moon." the boy said. The girl nodded in agreement and they both walked home.**_

This memory warmed Ewan's heart as they watched the sun set together.

* * *

News came in the mail about the Fall Horse Races on the 28th. Ewan's horse was actually old enough to race in the races! So when Hall came down he asked if Ewan wanted to enter Speedy or not.

"I'd love to enter Speedy! Sign us up!" Ewan nodded. Hall took his horse after Ewan gave him a quick brush on his coat. He did the rest of his tasks as usual and went to meet up with Raffi, Joe, Karen, Kai, and Popuri to go to the town square.

"So what race is it that you're in?" Joe wondered.

"The third or the last race." answered Ewan with a nod.

"Think you can win against any of Green Ranch's horses?" wondered Karen with a laugh, "Or even any 'foreign' horses."

"I don't know. We'll just see once I'm in the races." he told them all. They nodded and walked into the square and didn't bother with food, so they went to the race track.

Cheers, boos, and some tears (mostly from Kai and Joe when Raffi and Karen took out their losing aggression on their boyfriends) came from the first race.

"Why is it the horse I want to bet on FIRST always wins?" Ewan wondered with a little nervous laugh. Popuri shrugged and rushed to bet some more.

The second race most people won on. Of course, Raffi's continued luck made her… lose. And Joe's continued kindness was pushed off and killed by Raffi. Hopefully unintentionally though.

When Ewan got on the racetrack, everyone was cheering for him. Even Ann, even if Cliffgard would be racing against him.

"Thanks everyone!" he called out as he walked Speedy around the track a few times until they were called to the starting gate. His black horse had a blue saddle on to tell him apart from all the other horses.

"Go!" and the race began with the starting gun. The horses darted out of the gate, Speedy and Ewan quickly racing to first place. The race was only one lap for this one. However, near the end, Ewan's quick speeding of his horse tired him out a bit.

"Ahead I go!" one of the other racers got ahead of Speedy barely and they came in second once they passed the finish line and finished their lap.

"Aw…" Ewan was a little discontent from losing very barely at the end, but everyone was still cheering, namely for him. This did make Ewan feel better as he led Speedy back to the stall where all the other horses were and went back to meet up with the others.

"Good try, Ewan!" Popuri said, running up and giving him a hug. Everyone else gave encouraging comments, too, and Ewan assured them that he was fine. They all went home rather quickly after the races were all done.

It was actually a big shock. Once Speedy was brought back to Ewan's farm and all the animals were inside, Ewan learned on the news that a two-day blizzard would hit. He didn't believe it, but took precautions for it for his animals and cleared his farm.

"Holy cow… that blizzard really is hitting…" he muttered, looking out his window as a blinding blizzard would probably be getting the autumn setting ready for Winter. Winter 1st would come soon, along with many surprises and good events.

Just wait for Winter to come around and you will see soon.


	16. Winter Bliss

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 16:**_ Winter Bliss

Winter 1st came around and Ewan was absolutely ecstatic about the snowfall.

"Rosie, look! There's so much snow!" he had never been anywhere with so much snow. He ran onto his cleared, snowy field and fell into it, making snow-angels and what-not. Popuri had quickly made her way over, giggling at Ewan.

The First Sight of Snow

_**The snow from a blizzard that lasted two days astounded the little boy. Despite his grandpa's warnings of him getting a cold, he ran out and went crazy in the snow.**_

"_**Grandpa, look how white the farm is!" the little boy gasped, making the grandpa laugh a little softly.**_

"_**Yes, Winter is always beautiful here in the village." his grandpa told him.**_

"_**I wish mommy and daddy were here to see and play." the boy said, rolling around in the heaps of snow and playing around with the animals that his grandpa had let out to get some sunshine.**_

"_**Yes, now go and put on some warmer clothes before you freeze." the grandpa said, making the two of them laugh for a bit.**_

"_**Yes, Grandpa." the little boy walked back into the house and rushed outside once in proper clothing for the snow.**_

… _**Then…**_

… _**Then?**_

"Are you not used to the snow, Ewan?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips. Ewan darted to his feet and ran over to Popuri.

"Good morning, Popuri!" Ewan called out excitedly, "No, I'm not! It's beautiful and amazing!" he cheered, making Popuri giggle a little bit more.

"You know, without Winter clothing, you're going to freeze in your Spring clothes…" said Popuri, noticing he was already getting cold and shivering.

"That's true… hang out later, okay Popuri? I'm gonna have to go shopping for clothing with Raffi." Ewan said with a nod and hugged her. Popuri hugged Ewan back and nodded. The florist walked off and waved.

"Have fun with your clothes shopping buddy!" she called out and vanished, making Ewan laugh a little. He tended to his animals and made sure Rosie was good in his house before walking out to the forest area and walked into the automatic doors of the Clinic.

"Here for a check-up!" Ewan called out to Raffi and laughed, "Popuri reminded me that we need to go shopping for our Winter clothes." he told her, making her happy.

"Yes, I'm so excited!" Raffi cheered a bit, "I love Winter so much." she told Ewan and then went to tell Trent that she would be leaving so that she and Ewan could go out.

"There's the boat." pointed out Ewan. He noticed that the ocean had remained basically unchanged from the blizzard other than the snowy dock. They both carefully made their ways down the dock and onto the boat.

"There's a boat receptionist? Since when?" Raffi wondered, seeing a girl with curly, red-hair, typing on a keyboard for a computer. There was no line, so Ewan walked up to her.

"Please get in line." she told him.

"But there's no one in line." Ewan answered as she continued typing, not looking up.

"Then you'll be first, won't you?" she continued as Ewan slowly made his way into where the line would stand. After typing, she looked up to Ewan and smiled, "Next."

"Hi… can we get to the city?" asked Ewan, "Preferably and indoor seating arrangement?" he continued. The receptionist started typing in a fast flurry.

"Nope." she said after there was a beep from the computer. Ewan sighed, a bit annoyed.

"Could we at least get a seat near the edge of the boat?" he asked. The girl started doing her quick typing over and over.

"Oh…" she said a little hopefully. Ewan smiled and then she started typing again and turned to Ewan, "Nope." after the beep from the computer again, making Ewan sigh.

"Then just get us two tickets together." the farmer decided, "Geez, you're pretty sarcastic, aren't you?" he said.

"I'm trying to relieve my stress," she told Ewan, rubbing the back of her neck, "We've had two ships sink in the past week." this worried Ewan a bit.

"Can we please just get our tickets?" Ewan was rushing the woman a bit now.

"Okay, two for--" her phone rang and she put her finger up to tell Ewan to hold on, "Hello?" she answered, "What? …Again? Okay, fine." she sighed a bit and then put on the intercom for the people on the current boat.

"What's going on?" Raffi wondered and got a little closer.

"Attention, customers. Our boat service has just been bankrupt and bought off, so no more boat rides from us." the girl said, making everyone angry and hectic.

"What!?" angrily yelled Ewan to the girl.

"Thank you for riding with us, and tell your friends!" she said, and then realized, "Oh, never mind." she nodded, putting the microphone for the intercom down. Raffi and Ewan groaned as she walked off.

"Maybe we can just go tomorrow." muttered Raffi. The girl then went back to the receptionist desk and grabbed a stapler.

"They'll never miss this." and then she vanished right after. The two looked at her a little oddly and looked at each other before shaking their heads and also making their leave.

* * *

"Okay, meet me at the beach at 7pm." Raffi told Ewan and waved as she went back to the Clinic and Ewan decided to go out and do some foraging. She met Karen around the carpenter's place and started to talk to her.

"Enjoying Winter?" Ewan asked her, Karen nodding with a smile.

"The beach is really pretty in the Winter. It's also really cold, though…" Karen's voice trailed off and then she turned back to Ewan and smiled, "Isn't it a little too cold for you to be going about in that?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we ran into a little problem with this… woman at the boat area." explained Ewan, shaking his head in dismissal, "But Raffi and I are going back there at 7." he said, picking up some winter herbs.

"Oh, cool." she nodded a bit, "Well, I'm going back to the Vineyard to meet with Kai. Coming with me?" Karen asked, Ewan nodding. They walked across the bridge and on the way back.

In the meanwhile, Kai had walked out of the Vineyard and towards the crossroads to go into town, but bumped into a girl as he went that way.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kai muttered, backing up a little, noticing this strange, new girl, "Do I know you?" he asked. The girl blushed a bit.

"No, no you don't. Sorry about my clumsiness." she scratched her neck a bit and then smiled at Kai, who looked very confused. Karen and Ewan made their way quickly there and then Karen got ballistic at the sight of someone flirting with her boyfriend.

"What are you doing!?" she called out in anger, speeding over and grabbing Kai.

"Hi, honey! This is… uh…" Kai said, trying to remember if the girl had told him her name, but she shook her head.

"You're that Alex chick, aren't you?" wondered Ewan, walking over and pointing at her. She grinned a bit and lost her blushing face and nodded.

"Glad you remember me, even through a costume change." Alex told Ewan. Her red hair was cut halfway down her neck and not in a ponytail, but with a yellow star hairpin on the right side of her hair. Her clothes were a little more suited for Winter, being a dark gray shirt that was a little frilly at the sleeves, but just to keep her hands warm. Alex also had on blue jeans under her black and white skirt and black shoes. Her red earrings were similar to that of the Goddess, her mother, except being red and not green.

"How do you two know each other?" wondered Kai, holding onto Karen now, which clearly made her feel more confident Kai wasn't being 'stolen'.

"After the Harvest Festival, we met here and then she just… vanished." Ewan said, "What was up with that anyway?" he wondered.

"Oh, I was just visiting an old friend. Anyway, I'm here to stay over the Winter because my friend told me how beautiful Flower Bud is over Forget-Me-Not Valley." she was looking around and then smiled at the group, "And she was right."

"Well, nice to meet you, Alex." Kai held out his hand, "I'm Kai." once Alex shook her hand, she glared a bit at Karen.

"And who's THIS?" she wondered a little angrily. Karen put her hands on her hips and made herself look a bit taller.

"I'm Karen. Kai's boyfriend of the beginning of Autumn." she answered.

"You're clearly trying to get me mad." Alex said, glaring at her again and crossing her arms.

"Well you started the argument. And flirted with my boyfriend." Karen answered a little bit more crossly than before.

"You know what? I hate pretty girls. Okay? I said it!" and then Alex just stormed off, leaving everyone, mostly Ewan, completely baffled.

"Okay… bye everyone." Ewan simply lifted his right hand and waved to the others a little sheepishly. Karen and Kai went back to the Vineyard and Ewan went off to visit Popuri, curious about whom Alex's 'friend' was and where she'd be staying the whole Winter.

Later on that night, Ewan and Raffi went back to the dock to see that they could get to the city and back in about two hours.

"Alright, shopping time!" Raffi sang a little bit. Ewan laughed at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I might take a bit of a while getting some clothes. Meet you out here." explained Ewan. Raffi nodded in agreement.

"Just take your time." she reassured him. Ewan gave and thumbs up and Raffi gave her typical wink and they both ran off.

Ewan returned in a light/sky blue coat with white a white wave pattern on it and other things like white fur lining with a short-sleeved short underneath that matched the light blue/white pattern. His coat covered most of his hands and went down to the ends of his thumbs. His bandana had been changed into a white one with blue wave patterns and light blue icicle patterns. Ewan kept the same necklace from before and had on dark blue pants that were slightly covered by his coat. He also had on brown boots that looked somewhat like normal shoes with his pants covering most of the boots.

Raffi emerged from the women's department from the 'free sample perfume' drones in her new outfit. Some of her long, brown hair went in front of her shoulders of her warm, gray (with some pink on logos and what-not) jacket slightly unzipped to showing a slightly lighter color gray shirt underneath. Her pants were white, comfortable ones with little laces dangling at the end of them. When her pants went up a little bit, she had on warm, light blue and white socks with her pink shoes.

"Oh, my God." Raffi looked at Ewan and was stunned, "Your outfit is like… completely different! Even your bandana is different!" she said in a shocked way and chortled a few more laughs.

"I'll take that as a compliment." the farmer grinned and nodded, "I like your outfit too! Now let's go pay." Ewan decided. They both walked off to the receptionist and bought their outfits.

"Man, it's late." Raffi said once they were on the boat and she yawned into her right palm a bit. This made Ewan yawn in return.

"Yeah. Keeping these clothes on was a bit of a waste if we're just going to bed." realized Ewan and he laughed a bit. Raffi closed her eyes and smiled. Ewan was right because they hadn't run into anyone else and went to bed pretty quickly.

* * *

Winter 2nd was a normal day for Ewan again, no snow or anything, but no sunshine. Just clouds coating the sky.

"I love this weather so much." Ewan sighed and smiled. He made sure Rosie was properly fed and tended to his farm animals. He went off to Popuri's house now.

"Hello-- wow! Nice outfit!" Popuri answered the door and then told Ewan with a smile on her face. Ewan blushed a bit at her comment.

"Join me?" he asked, holding out his hand. This made Ewan's coat sleeve roll up a little bit and his hand was out of his sleeve.

"Sure." giggled Popuri, taking his hand and leaving the flower shop.

"So, where should we go?" wondered Ewan, looking around the town for a moment.

"How about the Library? Some people are bound to be there. And if not, then at least we can have a nice chat with Maria and get a book." Popuri suggested.

"Sounds good." he nodded and they both walked off to the Library. There, they saw a bookcase knocked over. Maria looked a little worried, sighing and shaking her head and Alex on the floor, rushing to gather books that fell.

"Just need to grab this and this and we're fine!" yelled Alex as she scurried to grab the books that fell off the bookshelf. It seemed like someone had knocked over the bookcase on accident.

"Excuse me?" Popuri spoke up. Maria walked over to the group.

"Sorry guys. My friend, Alex, is here visiting for the Winter and was trying to help out when… a bookcase fell. On her, at first." Maria said and sighed. The three of them went to help Alex get the books and fix the bookshelf.

"Thanks, Maria, Ewan… and a girl I don't know." she said and then cringed a little bit. Ewan noticed this and got a bit confused.

"I'm Popuri." she held out her hand. Alex lifted her hand and shook it, and after feeling a warm feeling from Popuri, went back to her bright, perky self.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Alex, and I'll be here for the Winter and I'm staying with Maria, here." she told them with a nod.

"Alex, I just told them that…" Maria whispered and put her hand to her mouth a little shyly. Alex simply smiled.

"Well now we're all friends." Alex said with a nod.

"Uh, right." Popuri said and then giggled a little, "You're a funny one, Alex." she told Alex, who proudly smiled and crossed her arms at the comment.

"I've decided to give Alex a little tour of the village, but we had to come back here because I was too busy…" Maria told them, "Could you two give her a tour of the village, the ranch, and the forest areas?"

"Sure, of course!" nodded Ewan.

"Don't I get a say in this?" wondered Alex a little sheepishly.

"Not when it involves friendly people!" Popuri jabbed at Alex with a big grin and dragged her outside of the Library, making Ewan and Maria chuckle a bit. Maria waved to Ewan and he waved back until he was gone.

"Going on this tour really reminds me of when I was new." muttered Ewan, looking around at the Wintery scene a little bit more closely.

"Yeah, I remember. It seems like just yesterday!" Popuri put her hands on her face a little dreamily.

The tour continued until about 3pm and they all were just up at the mountain.

"Hey, do you want to go to the Bar tonight and try and associate more with the new people? Joe, Raffi, Ann, and Cliff all agreed to go, so yeah." Ewan suggested and then explained to Alex.

"Sounds good, Ewan." she nodded and they all went to the Bar about 3 hours later.

"Hi there, everyone!" Raffi waved to the group of three as they walked in, the three of them waving back. They took a seat and ordered their drinks from Duke.

"So… where do you live, Cliff?" wondered Alex a little quietly.

"Oh, he's a bum! He doesn't have a home." Ann butted in and then chuckled a little. Cliff looked a little angry from this comment, but Alex laughed a little.

"How sweet." sighed Alex, confusing the others, mainly Ann and Cliff.

"What's sweet?" wondered the vagabond, Alex shaking her head.

"Oh, never mind that." she answered with a calming smile. Joe looked around a little oddly and then turned to Alex.

"So… what do you do for a living in Forget-Me-Not Valley?" he asked.

"Well I do a ton of odd-jobs like foraging and what-not, but my main focus is helping my friend's… I guess 'foster' mom's inn. Mainly in the kitchen with Ruby." Alex explained to them.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Raffi nodded and smiled, "We really need an inn here in Flower Bud… but it's not like we get any new people or visitors." she muttered.

"I don't think there would be any places to put any houses or a big in." Cliff shrugged his shoulders.

"Most people who are visitors just stay with a relative or a friend who lives in the village." Popuri continued, nodding her head a little.

"I really think that old couple up in the mountains should turn their old restaurant into an inn. It's a beautiful place with a great view." Ewan told them his thoughts. Alex laughed a little.

"I never really get into interesting conversations like this back home." she explained.

"Wow, remind me not to go to Forget-Me-Not then." Ann said and then smiled. Alex laughed again a little bit.

"Well, my friend, Nami, is pretty cool. She's a bit anti-social and cold, but I like to be with her and another friend of mine, Celia. We all share some good conversation." Alex told them about back home.

"I guess we just need to go to Forget-Me-Not WITH you and you can show us the 'good' group." giggled Popuri a little softly.

"Hey, it's a little late. I think we'd better be getting home." Joe noticed. They all agreed, finished their drinks, paid, and left.

"That was a good night, huh, Ewan?" Popuri asked Ewan, who nodded in return.

"Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow. But not as much as the 4th." Ewan was obviously very anxious about his birthday coming around. Popuri chuckled.

"See you tomorrow, Ewan." she waved good-bye and then walked into her home. Ewan waved back and walked back to his farm.


	17. A Love Continued

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 17:**_ A Love Continued

Ewan's excitement for his birthday coming up very soon escalated a little too soon than anyone had hoped. The mixture of Winter, a new 'villager' in town, and his birthday coming up were probably a little too much for Ewan to handle. He was humming a song as he was taking care of his cows, Ermintrude and Janice, his sheep, Fluffy and Wooly, and his chickens, Feathers, Beak, and Skye.

"Good morning." Raffi walked onto the farm and waved to Ewan. She was with Cliff and Alex.

"Morning guys." he was clearly beaming, making Alex giggle a little. She hadn't expected this much happiness yet.

"You're quite happy today." Alex pointed out, even if it was blatantly obvious, "Why would that be?"

"Because it's Winter and life is good, that's why." Ewan answered with a grin on his face and then turned it back into a calming smile.

"Always a good answer." Cliff chuckled a bit.

"What do you guys need?" the farmer wondered, looking at his arm a little and fixing his sleeve for a moment.

"We're going to go Moon Mountain." answered Raffi with a few nods, "Want to come with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to." nodded Ewan. The others led the way to the forestry and then looked around.

"Oh, you guys go ahead. I should probably get Cain something to eat." Cliff decided.

"Alright, see you later." Raffi waved to him. Cliff nodded and walked across the bridge to the side of the carpentry. The other three trailed their way up the path and watched a bird trying to eat a bunny down near the carpenter's area.

"Hey, look! Isn't that Cliff's bird?" wondered Ewan, laughing a little bit. He then frowned once he saw Ann fly out and try to save the bunny.

"That's odd…" muttered Alex a little. Nevertheless, they all continued up until they got to the summit of Moon Mountain.

"Cain, what are you doing?" Cliff ran over and stopped his pet from attacking the bunny. Ann tightly held onto the rabbit and was very mad at Cliff and his bird.

"Cliff, learn to control your monstrous carnivore!" barked the rancher, taking a few steps back before letting the bunny back out into the wild.

"Cain eats what he likes… and he likes meat…" muttered Cliff. It seemed like it was hard for him to say these true words, but when he did, Ann continued to lash out at him.

"Well you know what!? Maybe you should get a pet snail and stop killing innocent animals!" her eyes were tearing up a little bit, but when she turned her back on Cliff, they flew off her face and onto the grass below before Cliff could notice.

"I wasn't controlling Cain for the time being." Cliff didn't really know what to say to what Ann was yelling to him.

"I don't care!" Ann crossed her arms and let out a little groan of anger. Cliff confusedly scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"I'm sorry, Ann…" the vagabond sighed a little bit.

"I don't think sorry cuts it right now." she stormed off a little angrily, leaving a saddened Cliff behind to sulk in the Sprite Cave.

The other three were dangling their feet at the edge of the cliff and watching the trees and whatever land was far beyond.

"Think that's where Forget-Me-Not is, Alex?" Raffi wondered, pointing to the little bits of land they could see on the horizon.

"I don't know… maybe." Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I think it might be, but you never know, it could be Mineral Town." she told them.

"Ooh, what's Mineral Town like?" wondered Ewan a little curiously.

"I'm actually not sure, I've never been there." continued Alex, "We have a path from the highest point in the valley to get there, but I've never been allowed to go there."

"Well why not? You live on your own!" the doctor was a bit confused on why Alex couldn't leave.

"Oh, mom is such a bother. She had hired these three sprites, Nik, Nak, and Flak to keep me out of trouble." she told them, "She says whenever she has to go to Mineral Town, she thinks that the people who give her offerings are complete weirdoes." Alex chuckled a little bit.

"I will never understand you having the Harvest Goddess as your mother…" Ewan sighed a little bit, his head buried in his hands. Alex just smiled and chuckled a little.

* * *

Elli noticed Ann sulking about the village streets and asked for a little break from Jeff. Once he agreed, Elli rushed outside.

"What's wrong, Ann?" she wondered and walked over to her. She brought Ann to the Town Square and they took a seat in the cold benches.

"Hi, Elli. Oh, Cliff is the problem again." Ann sighed a bit, "Him and his bird trying to eat that bunny. And acting like he was sorry and it wasn't his fault." she continued.

"You know, he's probably not lying." Elli smiled and told her.

"Really? Well… why would you think that? I mean, you barely know the guy." Ann fought back to Elli's comment.

"Well duh, everyone knows Cliff's nice to you because of his love for you." the baker hadn't really realized what she had said until after she said it and was a little worried.

"Oh… no, no he doesn't." Ann was stuttering and freaking out a little bit. Elli put her hands in front of her and sighed a little, but simply nodded.

"Ann… he does, you know. And you know it, too." Elli smiled a little at her, "Follow your heart." she nodded and then stood up, walking away. Ann was left there, a little baffled and so confused.

"How could… could that Cliff guy like me?" she seemed to be stuck in a world of confusion and misunderstanding. She carefully walked away, unaware that it was all true and trying to deny that it was real life and not a dream.

Cliff was at Green Ranch before Ann had gotten home, deciding to talk to Gray and Hall to talk about making amends with Ann. Gray, of course, really didn't care, but Hall allowed Cliff to do so. He helped Cliff make a dinner in the spare 'house' on the Green Ranch.

"Hi, Dad." Ann waved to her father as she walked onto the grounds of the ranch.

"Oh, hello Ann. Why don't you go into the house over there for a little surprise." suggested Hall a little slyly. Ann was a bit confused and walked into the house, feeling even worse when she saw Cliff there.

"Hi, Ann." he waved a bit sheepishly. Ann didn't really answer and just stood there for a moment as Cliff continued, "I made you a dinner for forgiveness. If you don't want to eat it, you don't have to…"

"No, no, it's fine…" Ann muttered a little bit and took her seat, or at least the one closest to the door. Cliff smiled and sat down too.

"So how was the rest of your day?" wondered the vagabond.

"Just talking with Elli and whatever." Ann told Cliff with a little shrug, drinking a class of water and taking a bite out of some potatoes.

"Well that's interesting." Cliff added, but the conversation got a bit more rushed once Ann replied.

"So do you like anyone?" she just randomly wondered, confusing Cliff more than embarrassing him.

"Excuse me?" he wondered, setting down his fork.

"I just kinda heard around the island about how you liked someone." Ann was looking at the reflection of the room that could be seen from her metal knife.

"I don't know, I guess so…" Cliff murmured a little bit, "Any reason why you're so interrogative about my love life?" he wondered a little curiously.

"Just curious, I guess." she looked down a little sadly to her hands that were in her lap. Cliff continued eating the dinner that he had prepared quietly, hoping that Ann would start the conversation first, as she usually did. The vagabond took in a deep breath for a moment.

"Is the food good?" he had realized that Ann hadn't really been eating and simply drifting off into space.

"Oh, mhm." Ann nodded a little bit and then began to eat again, but still stared down and off into space.

"Uh… why are you acting strange?" wondered Cliff a little curiously. Ann looked up from staring past her plate full of food and somehow got enraged.

"Me being strange!? You're the one just COOKING food for me just to like you! You're the strange one! Why do you even like me!?" Ann barked at Cliff, making him blush, but also start to freak out.

"I-- I don't know what you're saying, Ann!" Cliff answered a little sheepishly, but tried to sound a little less meek than how he had said it.

"You know full well what you're saying and I know full well how I feel about this!" the rancher answered angrily and tossed the plate on the wall. Cliff was silent for a moment.

"And… how do you feel…?" wondered the vagabond. Ann closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly. She turned to Cliff and shook her head, not opening her eyes. Cliff let out an even bigger sigh and Hall ran in.

"What happened, where's Ann!?" he called out a little worriedly. Cliff looked at him, tears starting to crawl down his face, making Hall frown and feel very uncomfortable. Cliff was not at all the type to cry.

"Um… um…" Cliff was starting to freak out in worry. Hall walked over and put his hand on Cliff's shoulder.

"I'll go look for her. Why don't you just… go home? I'll clean up, too." Hall suggested. Cliff sniffed and then nodded, standing up and walking towards the exit of the ranch and then went back to Sprite Cave.

* * *

The next day, after hearing what had happened, Ewan met up with Cliff in the Sprite Cave and they were talking.

"About last night… wow, I just feel really bad." Cliff explained to Ewan.

"I was pretty surprised to hear about… what had all gone on last night." the farmer answered with a worried look.

"You know I'd never do anything to disrespect her, right?" the vagabond asked Ewan.

"Yeah, of course," Ewan answered, "I totally believe that." he smiled at Cliff, making him smile slightly back.

"I just hope that you can explain that to her." Cliff shrugged his shoulders and looked away, starting to pick up some herbs.

"I don't think that'll be necessary…" he answered, starting to walk to the entrance of the cave as Ann, Popuri, and Elli.

"Hi…" Ann said a little sheepishly. They both kind of sighed and were silent for quite a long time until Cliff asked a question.

"Um… you okay?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she answered, looking away a little shamefully.

"Cause last night I wasn't sure if… and Hall had to get you and clean up--" Cliff was cut off by Ann now.

"It's okay." Ann nodded, "Everything's okay. And I'm definitely the one who should be sorry." she smiled at him.

"Good." Cliff smiled at Ann's comment about everything being okay, "It was a strange night! Maybe I shouldn't have come by…"

"No!" replied Ann, shaking her head, "You were right; it was strange." she continued.

"You don't have to explain anything… about my behavior…" Cliff was a little bit saddened. The other three were still curiously watching.

"I don't want to forget that beautiful and delicious dinner that you made me. Mainly because I can't cook." at that point, they both laughed calmly, "And how charming and understanding you were… I didn't exactly make it easy on you."

"You see… I had heard some things that made me go crazy," Ann turned to Elli, who both exchanged a calming smile before Ann looked back at Cliff, "And I had a problem accepting it."

"Hey, if you don't feel the same way about us then--" he understood, being as Ann simply didn't answer his question last night.

"No." Ann repeated, shaking her head again, "I want to change that. You know how we talked about a love life and your question?" she wondered.

"Yeah." Cliff nodded his head.

"I have a big secret that I want to tell you." Ann said. The vagabond, being slightly clueless, looked at her confusedly. The other three looked curiously at her.

"I really like you." Cliff's eyes shot wide open at Ann's comment and then she grabbed Cliff's face and went into a kiss. Once Cliff was 'settled' into the kiss, she put her arms around his shoulders and Cliff put his arms around her sides. Popuri, Ewan, and Elli began applauding them. After the kiss, they both looked at the group and smiled very happily.

* * *

Winter 4th finally came along, Ewan up probably an hour earlier than usual, bugging Rosie before deciding to go outside on time. He didn't want to throw himself off schedule, which was hard with his excitement.

"Having a stroke?" Popuri asked Ewan once she got onto the farm, giggling. Ewan sped up to her and gave her a big hug, "Happy birthday!" she cheered while they were hugging.

"Thank you so much, Popuri." Ewan smiled. Popuri pulled something out from her belongings and handed Ewan a wrapped gift.

"That's your gift from me." she smiled sweetly and nodded. Ewan excitedly ripped open the wrapping paper and lifted the little pot.

"Ooh, what is it?" the farmer wondered curiously.

"It's my potpourri." Popuri blushed a little bit in happiness. Ewan laughed at realizing the little pun that was shown, Popuri's name and her gift being pronounced the same way, "It's a fragrance bag! It helps you sleep well when you're tired." she explained.

"I love it, Popuri." he smiled and hugged her again.

"I'll be happy if you keep it forever…" Popuri smiled and brushed her hand through her pink hair while blushing. Ewan smiled happily and nodded. He went inside to put it on his dresser, next to his journal and lamp, and went back outside.

"Come on, let's go around town." Ewan decided.

"To see if you have anymore gifts?" the seed shop owner asked and giggled into her hand, making Ewan look away.

"Maybe…" they both began to laugh now and went into town. Ann was the first person to run up to them, with Cliff of course. They said they had, together, worked on some socks to knit for Ewan. He thanked them and then the two proceeded into the forest.

"Hi, Ewan!" Elli waved to Ewan and Popuri from where she was in front of the Bakery.

"Good morning, Elli." Popuri and Ewan both greeted. Elli pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Ewan.

"Happy birthday! My grandma helped me make it. I would have asked Trent, but he was busy today." Elli smiled, making the others smile in return.

"Thanks." Ewan went and hugged the baker. She nodded and waved good-bye as the pair walked off from the Bakery to the Library.

"Hello, Ewan and Popuri. Happy birthday…" Maria smiled and handed Ewan a book, "You can keep that… Harris and I both painted this, too." she handed Popuri the painting that was of her and Ewan. She blushed a little bit.

"Thanks, Maria. Tell Harris I give him my thanks, too." Ewan hugged Maria now, who nodded to Ewan's comment. He and Popuri waved and then were gone. They met up with Karen and Kai on the way to the forest and waved.

"Happy birthday!" Karen and Kai grinned and cheered to Ewan, holding out a present. He ripped it open and saw that it was a charm bracelet. Ewan went into a big group hug that Popuri HAD to join into.

"It helps with the weather!" Kai said, "Or… says Karen." he smiled at her and she returned with a little giggle. Ewan put it on and nodded.

"Thank you for the gift, you two." he told them, making the couple beam and then headed back up to the Vineyard. Ewan and Popuri looked at each other with a laugh and made their way to the front of the Clinic, where Raffi and Alex stopped the two.

"We made a gift!" Raffi pulled up a wrapped present. As before, Ewan destroyed the wrapping and opened up the gift.

"You did one together?" wondered Popuri, Alex nodding.

"Mainly because Alex didn't want to do any work." Raffi whispered to the two in a whisper, making Alex nudge her with her elbow. This made Ewan and Popuri laugh a little.

"Ooh, strawberry seeds! These are rare." Ewan said with a smile. Alex and Raffi gave Ewan a big hug and then he realized, "But… how am I going to plant these?" he wondered. The two girls looked at each other and then at Popuri. They were all smirking.

"Oh, you'll find out soon." Alex nodded.

"Come on!" Popuri took Ewan's hand and they all rushed to Town Square, where Thomas was making an announcement to a rather large group of people.

"Now, as we all know, it is Ewan's birthday! Owner of Sugar Farm!" Thomas announced. Ewan smiled, but was being a bit modest for the moment.

"As a reward for all his great effort around here, we have all decided to pitch in to buy him a greenhouse! So that he can keep producing crops, only year-round now!" Thomas explained, smiling once he saw Ewan's stunned face. He wanted to cry, but didn't. He went insane and started thanking everyone who was at this little meeting.

"How sweet." Alex giggled a little and trailed off from the little group that she was in. She bumped into a man from behind and giggled, "Excuse me." she had her tongue stuck out until she saw who it was and her tongue went away.

"… Alex!?" the man asked in total shock. They both gasped and were silent for a moment. The man held her earring for a moment and then set down his hand, smiling slightly, "It is you…"

"Yes, it's me…" she looked away a little sadly, "Good to see you remember, Rick." she sighed and turned away, starting to walk off. This left Rick completely confused and he ran after Alex.


	18. Of Winter Blues and Treasure

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 18:**_ Of Winter Blues and Treasure

Winter 6th was the day that Ewan's greenhouse had been completed, thanks to the hard work from Joe, Kurt, and Woody.

"Hey, thank you so much guys." Ewan shook all of their hands appreciatively, looking at his new house extension, "Now I'm not broke spending on a greenhouse! Haha."

"It's no problem at all." Joe nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, carpentry is our passion." Kurt smiled a little to Ewan, who smiled back. After more words of thanks, the carpenters left and Ewan went into his house to sow the strawberry seeds that he had gotten from Raffi and Alex.

"Now to get these seeds watered and off to see some people." Ewan nodded to himself and took out his watering can and started to water his new crops. He went off, after his chores, to find Raffi and Alex to discover that they had gone to the city.

"Yes and her leaving has made me busy. Why does she almost never use vacation days!?" Trent started frantically working around the Clinic about when Ewan was leaving. Elli walking in right after.

"Good morning, Trent!" she piped up happily as she entered, pulling out a basket with a few cookies in them, "That's for you if you get hungry during the day." Elli nodded.

"Hi, thanks Elli." Trent answered in a frantic manner. Elli didn't seem to mind much and nodded before she, too, took her leave.

Meanwhile, Raffi and Alex had just entered the city. Alex seemed a little bit down (at least more so than usual) and Raffi thought it was the big crowd during the announcement of Ewan's greenhouse two nights ago.

"So why are we here again?" wondered Alex a little curiously, eyeing Raffi with her peripheral vision.

"To get over your xenophobia and ochlophobia!" Raffi answered with a cute smile. This COMPLETELY baffled Alex and she pulled out her little pocket dictionary that Maria gave her after Maria's annoyance of Alex not understanding what she had told Alex.

"My what and my what?" she asked as she pulled out her small reading glasses and trying to skim through the pages to find out the meanings, but Raffi grabbed Alex's book and closed it.

"Fear of strangers and fear of crowds." explained Raffi once Alex put away her pocket dictionary and her glasses a little grumpily.

"In that order?" wondered Alex, looking up and trying to ignore the fact the real reason why they were here, and Raffi simply nodded.

"Why? It's not like you're going to remember. From what Maria tells me." Raffi flashed a devilishly evil grin at Alex, making her giggle a little into her sleeve.

"Oh, Maria knows too much about me. We've been friends for a long time, me and her… and then someone else…" her voice trailed off a tiny bit, but Raffi loudly interrupted her.

"Enough stalling! There's a crowd watching some street performer. Let's see what it is!" Raffi snatched her shoulder and pulled the worrying Alex into the crowd. It ended up being a clown-type thing and got very close to Alex, honking his horn.

"AHH!" she yelped and smacked the clown in the face. This sent the man flying backward into the opposite side of the mob and his red nose streaming into the air.

"Looks like we're going to have to add coulrophobia to your lists, too…" Raffi muttered under her breath, but enough for Alex to hear. They both ran off before the clown, or anyone in the crowd, could possibly get mad at them.

"Is that fear of flying red noses?" asked Alex in a clueless tone. Raffi let out a deep sigh of frustration in return to that comment.

"Yes, Alex. Now we're going to get over your fear by taking a Rudolph nose and chucking it into the air." she told Alex sarcastically. She simply lifted her shoulders, not really caring or noticing her sarcastic tone.

* * *

At the end of the day, Trent was still working and hadn't touched the cookies that Elli had made for him. She had assumed he would have showed up at the Bakery so that they could go on a date and was very sad once Trent didn't show up.

"I suppose he was very busy with Raffi's work. Maybe tomorrow I'll pay him a visit and we can go on a date." Elli tried cheering herself up a little bit before she went to bed.

On the 7th, Raffi had come back to the Clinic and got back to work, but Trent was still swarmed in work. Elli made her way over and greeted Raffi kindly.

"Good morning, doctor." she smiled and sat her hands on her hips at the sight of her cookies not being touched, "You were so busy you couldn't even TOUCH a cookie?" Elli seemed very offended to this, making Trent stop for probably half of a second.

"I completely forgot they were there!" he had obviously not thought about what he had said because Elli was once again offended.

"Well… I'm sorry you feel that way." the baker lifted the basket full of hard cookies and stormed out.

"Trent, are you really so busy that you can't pay any attention to your girlfriend?" Raffi asked him a little sadly. Trent just sighed as he was writing frantically.

"Raffi, I can't talk to you right now, I'm way too busy!" Trent was still working and working, making Raffi sigh.

"Alright then, Trent…" she left the Clinic to go see her boyfriend and go to the Goddess Pond area with Alex and Ewan.

"I'm a bit worried about Elli and Trent's relationship." muttered Raffi a little quietly to the others.

"Speak up please!" Ewan yelled with a little smile. Alex twitched like an old lady on a heart attack and Raffi looked away a little sadly, "Alex, you must get that checked." he nodded

"I said that I'm worried about Elli and Trent's relationship," Raffi continued, "Trent has been way too buried into his work and seems to be neglecting her."

"It is THEIR relationship, not ours. Do you really want us to do something about it?" Alex cocked her right eyebrow and Raffi set her chin onto her palm.

"I didn't say that we were going to." the doctor explained, "I just wanted to say it…" she then smiled, "Where's Joe?"

"He's coming now." the farmer pointed behind Raffi and she turned around to indeed see her boyfriend making his way to them. Raffi went into an embrace with Joe and they both laughed a little. Ewan and Alex laughed a little nervously in return and then they just started to talk more.

It wasn't too long after the events in question that Trent had finished his work load and decided to pay more attention to Elli's subtle warning.

"Hello, is Elli here?" Trent asked Jeff once he walked in, but Jeff shook his head.

"Elli said that she would be down by the beach. I'm not sure if she's still there though." the bakery master explained.

"I'll go check, thanks." the doctor nodded and made his way out of the bakery, waving to Ellen, and then left to go onto the Green Ranch area. He did see Elli in the farther out parts of the beach and walked up to her.

"Hi…" Elli mumbled a little less sincerely than she usually would with her greetings. Trent did notice this and looked at her a little sadly.

"Is there a problem?" Trent was being a bit clueless to Elli's feelings and as to why she was upset.

"No, nothing's wrong." the baker lied. Trent sighed for a moment and then looked away out into the cold, wintery waters.

"It's because I've been so busy with work, isn't it?" his eyes looked back to Elli, but he kept his shoulder facing her. Elli nodded slowly.

"I would just want a boyfriend who would take our relationship seriously and be more active." she told Trent, "This wasn't quite what I was expecting… I don't think you could be there for me anymore." Elli held her shoulder sorrowfully and turned to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Trent asked Elli, yet he was most likely fully aware about what would be coming next. Elli trudged up the sandy hill and tilted her head, not saying anything.

"We're through." she whispered. Even with a mighty, winter breeze, Trent could hear the harsh words, "And I don't think I can… trust you to be there for us anymore." Elli continued before she left the beach and went back to the Bakery. Trent simply turned around to the beach, speechless. He kneeled down and started piling sand until a small wave crashed the pile and ruined it.

* * *

The next day, the 7th, was a bit of an odd one. Not a good odd, not a bad odd. It was simply an odd day.

Ann woke up in the morning to see Hall downstairs, struggling with many papers than usual and grunting some strange and awkward phrases.

"Why so much work, Dad?" Ann wondered as she began to brush her teeth. Hall sighed a little bit.

"Well… we're not having much selling." Hall began to explain once Ann finished her dental hygiene, "The animals are producing less and less and no one is buying any animals."

"So?" wondered the rancher a little worriedly, setting down her toothbrush.

"So… we might have to move. If we don't get enough money. And by move, I mean move out of the village." he answered, leaving Ann a little shocked, "I'm sorry." Hall simply answered. Ann sighed a little bit and left.

"Okay… I get it. Thanks for letting me know." she whispered and then left. When Hall had told Gray, he could have completely cared less. Of course, that was nothing new.

"Ann, Ann!" her boyfriend was rushing from the Library and ran into her at the crossroads of town.

"What is it, Cliff?" she asked before kissing his cheek. Cliff chuckled a little goofily, and then pulled open a book and read it. It was something about some treasure and was greatly linked to being in the river in the forestry area.

"This treasure would have tons of money. Enough for me to buy a house and you to do whatever you want with the money!" Cliff explained.

"No, I couldn't, Cliff…" Ann began to say. Without the thoughts of her moving, Ann would have immediately declined and not allowed any acceptance, but then she smiled, "You know what? Sure, I'd love to help you." she smiled.

"Great! Now we're just going to need some help…" Cliff hugged his girlfriend and thought for a moment, "Now I'm sure Ewan and Kai would be too busy…"

"I'm sure I could get some people to help us." Ann thought a little deviously for a moment. She knew she could get some help in this treasure hunt with lying. However, this should not be the path that she had chosen. She had only feared about saying the truth of her moving to the public.

Somehow, she was able to trick Raffi, Elli, and Trent into helping her. Elli did NOT seem happy to work with Trent and Trent showed that he was too busy, setting Elli's anger off even more.

"I'm telling you guys that we cannot rely on Trent anymore. His doctor duties are swallowing him whole." Elli explained, looking away a little bitterly.

"You know, you're not usually this sour about things, Elli…" Raffi noticed. Elli looked at her a little angrily and then turned away, "Right, I won't ask." Raffi chuckled a little.

"Now let's get working! Cliff is already in the forest right now, so let's head on over." Ann explained. The three girls made their way over and began studying up on the area and where the treasure might be. Luckily, the river was not too cold for swimming, so a few of them were in and out of the river.

However, Elli and Raffi got a bit suspicious at times about what was going on with this treasure hunt. They were currently on a little break and Trent had arrived.

"What did I say? We can't trust you ever since your work load has increased." Elli said a little vulgarly.

"Look, I'm still your back-up guy, you can depend on me! I'm the one you turn to in your hour of need!" the doctor said a little bit more dramatically than necessary.

"Uh-huh…" Raffi muttered, looking away a moment, "Think we're really just trying to find a statue just to help a museum?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure. It's a bit hard to trust anyone really…" Elli sighed and rubbed the side of her dress. Cliff walked over.

"Hey guys, we're going to have to get back to work." he nodded. The girls nodded, too, and Cliff left.

"Coming with us, or…?" the female doctor was about to ask, but Trent simply shook his head.

"Typical." Elli flashed a false smile, making Trent sigh in an annoyed tone. He walked off and Elli frowned to the sun that was dully shining behind a few clouds.

"Let's get back in that river." Raffi decided and they went back in. More time went by and still nothing, even for such a small river. Ann resurfaced and told Cliff to give her the next grid.

"You really want this, don't you?" Cliff said, noting Ann's determination.

"Of course, don't you?" Ann replied with a little smirk.

"Definitely. Getting money will be a first." the vagabond smiled and nodded. Ann giggled a little bit, but it was discovered that Elli and Raffi were listening in.

"There's a money reward?" Raffi asked them.

"Yeah…" Cliff answered; a little bit uneasy now, "Looks like you'll have to force yourselves to accept a little money…" he didn't really know what he was saying now.

"I knew this situation couldn't be trusted!" Raffi said and turned to Elli, "We're out of here, right?" Elli nodded and then turned to Ann.

"Coming, Ann?" the baker asked her.

"Erm… I'm going to keep looking." Ann explained to them, confusing the two of them.

"Why?" wondered Raffi, "He conned you."

"No, he didn't." quickly replied Ann, "I knew about it all along." she explained.

"So you know about it ALL along?" Elli asked her, in the same slightly annoyed tone. It was a bit odd that she was acting more and more like this.

"Yes… because there's a lot of money! Come on, you're already here in the water… you might as well keep looking." Ann tried to sway them back to helping her and Cliff, "I can't do it on my own."

"I don't think so, Ann." Elli replied. She and Raffi got out of the water and began to walk away, back into town. Cliff was a little hesitant to continue.

* * *

Ann did eventually find the treasure, but Cliff's hesitation showed again. He didn't want Ann to be hurt by them bringing the treasure up. Ann insisted that she was fine and that she wouldn't go this far just to give up.

Trent did meet up with Elli and Raffi, who slowly explained the situation to him.

"Well… why did you trust Cliff?" Trent wondered. He assumed that they didn't know him very well.

"It's not like we just trusted him… it was Ann we trusted." Elli answered.

"It did get suspicious later on into the hunt…" Raffi admitted and Trent was mentally beating himself up now.

"Ugh, I should have been there." he sighed a little, "My work is just keeping me too busy!"

As the three of them digressed, Cliff and Ann began their careful work to carry the treasure above. As the river may look shallow, it is actually quite deep. Ann tied the rope onto the chest and Cliff was hoisting it up while Ann carefully watched from below the water.

"Almost out…" however, as careful as they were, the treasure was too heavy and snapped the rope. Cliff quickly pulled out the detached rope and his worry appeared again. Below the water, Ann was watching as the chest was coming straight down on her. She closed her eyes, put her hands over her head, and ended up unconscious.

"Ann!" he called out from above, "Ann!" Cliff wasted no time and dove straight under the water. He found Ann and pulled her up, still calling her name desperately.

Back at the bakery, Raffi was being phoned. Raffi had given Cliff their old phone for on their treasure hunt and it was Cliff calling, "Hello? … What!?"

"I've got Ann out of the water. She's breathing, but not moving. I need you guys to get down here NOW!" Cliff yelled and hung up. Raffi stared at the phone for a moment.

"It's Ann, she's been hurt!" Raffi told them. Elli chased after Raffi, but Trent hesitated when his beeper went off to show that he had more work.

"No, not now. They need me." Trent tossed his beeper to the ground and rushed out of the Bakery. Elli and Raffi were already with Ann and Cliff once Trent had arrived.

"Ann, please, wake up!" Elli begged, on the edge of tears. The others were pleading for her to wake up, too.

"Trent, do something!" yelled Cliff. Trent pulled something out of a bag and chucked the bag at Cliff.

"You need to keep her warm; move her head to one side." the doctor explained. Raffi did so to where the cut on her forehead could be seen.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"These are smelling salts. They're supposed to wake her up." Trent explained. The others continued to beg for her consciousness. After quite some time, Ann's eyes could be seen moving and she took in a deep breath before sitting up and coughing.

"Oh… Trent you… you've really got to do something about your breath." Ann shook her head and started her coughing fit once more. Trent smiled and chuckled as Elli and Raffi happily embraced her one by one before Cliff kissed her cheek.

At the hospital, Ann explained that she was pressuring Cliff and how his worry showed lower than her determination. She explained why she lied: because of their possible need to move.

"He's thinking of moving for good." Ann explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Trent asked, "We could easily help cover any bills or payments…"

"But that's just it… we don't take charity." the rancher answered, "And I know how much you want to help, but we can't accept any money. We'll figure this out on our own. I'm really sorry I lied to you."

"Thanks, Trent. You were great today." Raffi thanked him, seeing him writing on a slip of paper. Trent smiled humbly.

"Yeah… thanks." Elli was able to say. She turned away and flashed a little smile. Cliff slipped over to Trent and they ended up whispering a bit about something.

* * *

Later that day, right before the sun set, Ann had set up a barbeque for her, her boyfriend, Raffi, and Elli. Trent was invited but hadn't showed up yet.

"You know, you're looking a lot better today, Ann." Raffi beamed.

"Yeah, I feel better." Ann told them with a happy nod, "This is almost ready, where's Trent?"

"He's probably too busy." Elli told them, a little sadness in her voice. As if by magic, Trent's voice could be heard nearby.

"Hey, guys!" the doctor called out.

"Here he is now." Cliff said, running over to him and waving, "Did you get it?" he asked Trent, who was holding an envelope. Trent nodded.

"You're late!" the rancher slagged Trent on, "I said 6:30!"

"Sorry, I got caught up." he told them.

"Let me guess: more doctor work?" the baker assumed, giving a little bit of an annoyed look.

"That can wait. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Trent told Elli, making her still look a bit annoyed and she turned to the food.

"Um… Ann…" Cliff was holding the white envelope now and walking over to his girlfriend, "This is for you."

"It's a check for the reward." explained Trent. This made Raffi smile and she walked over. Elli was eying with the side of her eyes, but still looked on at the food. Ann looked at the money and was shocked.

"Trent and I salvaged the crate earlier." the vagabond said.

"I told you I don't take charity." Ann handed them back the money.

"It's not charity," Cliff continued, pulling her arm down as a sign to keep the money, "You did all the hard work."

"Yeah, you found the crate." Raffi walked a little closer as she said this.

"And there is such a thing as danger money." Trent poked on his forehead where Ann's bandaged cut was. Ann smiled at this.

"Ann, take it." persuaded Cliff, "You deserve it."

"My dad is going to freak. Thank you guys! Thanks so much!" Ann went in to hug her boyfriend and Trent let out an 'Aw!' and went in to hug Ann, Raffi, and Cliff. Elli turned to see this display with her arms crossed. She looked very displeased, jealous, and somewhat heartbroken. Trent looked up and saw the baker's sorrow and pulled away first.

"Well, come on. Let's eat!" Trent decided. The hug broke apart and they swarmed Ann's grill. Trent took charge of the food now and turned to Cliff. They both embraced by their sides and showed beaming smiles.


	19. I Try

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 19:**_ I Try

On the news the day before, Ewan knew that the mines would be opening up on the 8th. He also knew that Rick would start freaking out and going there in happiness.

"I wonder who else will go to the mines." he looked out his window and wondered, as he fed Rosie. The Winter had made Rosie's typical fur shedding go away, as she kept a firm coat. She loved the Winter and felt a lot happier with Ewan and anyone who would visit.

"Meow!" she was growing impatient waiting for her food. Ewan laughed and petted her coat once he was done.

"I hope I can get to the mine soon." Ewan muttered to himself and left his house. He took care of his animals, having one cow, one sheep, and two chickens. Of course, he still had Speedy, his horse. He was debating whether or not to get more animals, as his income was dropping slightly due to the lack of having crops beside the small amount taking a while to grow in his greenhouse.

"Good morning." beamed dual voiced. Popuri and Raffi strode in and smiled at Ewan as he left his greenhouse.

"Morning." Ewan lifted his arm and waved to the two. Popuri hugged Ewan and Raffi did her usual winking thing, making Ewan snicker to himself, "Will anyone be joining me to the mines, today?"

"Alex is already there, that's why she's not with us." explained Popuri with a little nod.

"We've taken a quick liking of her to our group of bachelorettes!" Raffi told Ewan with a smile.

"Great! Maybe she could stay year-round somehow." the farmer smiled and nodded. The two nodded in response.

"So I'll just go back to the farm and you two can go to the mine." Popuri decided.

"Thanks, I'll see you." Ewan nodded and waved to Popuri as she walked out, waving back to the two.

"So I have a shovel and Alex said she'd use the trowel she brought from Forget-Me-Not Valley." explained Raffi, pulling out her shovel. Ewan nodded and took out his hoe.

"Let's go mining!" and with that, they were off to Sprite Cave. Raffi dropped off to see her Joe and talk and kiss for a bit, but then they continued. They moved past the secondary cave where the sprites lived and into the entry to the other side.

"There you guys are." Alex said, standing up from her crouching position.

"Hi, Alex. Nice trowel." Ewan waved and pointed to her red trowel. Alex lifted it up and looked at it carefully and then set it down.

"Thanks." she nodded and smiled, "Did you know the mine in Forget-Me-Not is open all season long? All year long, too!" Alex told them.

"Well don't seasons go by there like they were 10 days long?" wondered Raffi. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well." she answered and went back to working with the dirt.

"Anyone else drop by?" Ewan asked, swinging his hoe up and down into the dirt to 'till' it as he would on his farm.

"Yeah, one person." grimaced Alex as she looked to the wall and then continued. Raffi, again, misread Alex's annoyance about this person.

"We definitely need to work on your xenophobia." explained Raffi, shoveling the ground and moving it. Alex sighed and shook her head. Ewan noticed this and was tempted to say something, but didn't.

"Ooh, I found something." Ewan lifted his hoe and pulled out an Iron Ore from the dirt, "Aw, that's cheap stuff." he sighed in a muse of disappointment. Raffi and Alex giggled and continued digging until Raffi heard a clunk.

"A door?" she wondered. Raffi pulled the wooden door open to reveal stairs.

**(A/N: I never did understand how stairs were simply buried under the dirt without a collapsing…)**

"Maybe the lower down we go, the rarer the ores we'll find." Alex wondered and shrugged her shoulders slowly, "That's what it's like in Mineral Town."

"You know so much about neighboring towns, don't you?" asked Ewan.

"I get bored." Alex led the way down the flight of stairs and they appeared to an empty area much like the first floor.

"Alright, I guess we just get back to work." Raffi lifted her shovel and started her digging spree once more.

"So is there anyone in the village that you know at all?" wondered Ewan as he swung his hoe up and down into the dirt to dig. Alex thought for a moment, putting the thoughts of Rick out of her mind.

"Well… other than Maria and her family, I'm going to say no." she answered, carefully digging through the dirt. She found a Moonlight Stone as did Alex and Ewan.

"These seem to be common on this floor." Raffi dug again and found another one. She lifted it and looked through the white color of the gem she had found, turning to the stairs as she looked through the stone.

"Those are what they use for Fireflies for the Firefly Festival, aren't they?" Ewan looked at his before he put it away into his rucksack.

* * *

This digging continued for about 4 hours. They made it into the 3rd floor after the whole group found another set of Moonlight Stones. In the 3rd floor, Ewan found two Blue Stones and the other girls found three.

"I think it's odd that I'm working and making money while I'm on my 'vacation'." Alex told the others. She had gotten lazy of crouching and was sitting in the dirt as she worked with her trowel. Raffi giggled.

"Won't you get dirt on your butt, Alex?" she asked the Goddess-girl. Alex simply lifted her shoulders and Raffi looked away. Alex did actually turn to see a few times, however.

"I've found the last staircase." Ewan said, even though he didn't know that the fourth floor would be the final one (which it was). He lifted up the wooden board covering it and went down the stairs. Raffi followed and after taking a while to get up, Alex came down last.

"Oh, someone actually found the last floor!" a voice said, looking at the group of three.

"Hey, what're you doing here, Rick?" Raffi chuckled and grinned as she set her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm always down here looking for Rare Metal for inventions." explained Rick with a nod, "Nice Winter look, by the way." Rick pointed at Raffi and nodded. He had seen Ewan's new look and obviously run into Alex before.

"Why thank you." Raffi put her gloved (due to working in the mines and the slight chill of the day) hand on her chin in modesty. Alex glared at Rick for doing this, her jealousy showing. Rick noticed this and turned back to the ground.

"Well let me know if you find any Rare Metal, please." Rick said, as if he was being rushed. He had some odd digging invention with him as the other three continued. His machine would mess up and lag a little bit, but it was quite functional.

"Hey, think you could make me one of those?" wondered Ewan, watching Rick's invention as he used his hoe to till the ground in search of more ores.

"Haha, you like it?" Rick felt quite proud now, "I can try if you want, but it might take a while…" he went on, making Ewan laugh a little at this.

"I was only kidding, Rick," answered the farmer, "I'm fine using a hoe to unearth ores." Ewan nodded and went back to work. Rick laughed a little at this, too. Alex felt even more jealous that she was left out of a conversation.

A while later, after finding more older ores, but no Rare Metals, they had all given up and packed up. Ewan and Raffi were already making their way up the steps as Alex just now got to her feet.

"Alex…" Rick began to say. Alex beamed when she heard Rick's voice, but kept her cool and hid it once she turned her head.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, hoping for some friendship to rekindle.

"You've got dirt all over your rear-end." the inventor told her and walked in front of her, going up the steps. Alex began to blush now, but not out of embarrassment. It was an infuriated look.

"That's not the first time you've said the wrong thing." Alex looked at the walls of the cave and then finally decided to leave once Ewan and Raffi called to her.

"Wow, we were in the mines so late!" Raffi gasped as they were in the outside area of the Sprite Cave. She stretched her arms a bit and yawned.

"Yeah. I'm never really used to it magically becoming nighttime." Ewan told them, laughing a little bit at the thought.

"Sweet dreams." Alex magically poofed away without Ewan or Raffi giving any good-bye.

"She left like magic." the doctor turned to Ewan in a big shock. Ewan just looked away and chuckled on her his breath.

"Good night, Raffi." he lifted his arm and waved. The two of them were at the Clinic once Ewan said this and Raffi waved back, pouting a little.

"Why does everyone leave me…?" she entered the hospital and then went into her room.

* * *

The 9th was a snow day. It was light snow, though, so no one cared much for it. Of course, Ewan still found it absolutely exciting.

"Morning, yelling cat." Ewan began to rub Rosie's back and she let out a quick, short yelp in a meow before starting her purring attack.

"Do I have to feed you every day?" he lifted her bowl and scooped more cat food into it and Rosie let out a quick jabbering yip because her purring wouldn't let her do a normal loud meow.

"Let's do some work." Ewan muttered to himself. He went out and greeted his recently pregnant, but still milk-giving cow, Ermintrude, as well as Fluffy. His wool hadn't grown back just yet. He then went to collect Feathers's, Chicky's, and Beak's eggs. Ewan then went into his greenhouse to work on his strawberry seeds.

"Hiya!" Rick entered Sugar Ranch and waved to Ewan as he was leaving his greenhouse.

"Hey, what's up?" wondered the farmer curiously.

"I was just wondering if you would be going back to the mine today." he asked Ewan, "Because I should be going now."

"Oh, I'm probably going to just do some fishing and relaxing today. Sorry." Ewan nodded his head and Rick looked away jokingly.

"Oh." he said dramatically. Noting of his joke, Ewan started laughing, getting Rick to laugh, too, "Alright, see ya." Rick waved and then left the farm area.

"Now where is my fishing rod…?" wondered Ewan as he went through his backpack, "Maybe I should go fishing with a partner. I'll go see Raffi." he walked off the farm and went to the Clinic.

"Hi, Ewan." Raffi waved to Ewan as he entered. She was at her desk, working with papers while Joe was watching. He had the day off and was taking the time to spend with his girlfriend. Joe looked up and waved to Ewan, too.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to go fishing, know anyone who could join me?" Ewan was slightly hinting at Joe. Joe looked at Raffi like she was his mum and he wanted a toy.

"Please, can I go?" Joe asked, smiling. Raffi laughed a little.

"Oh, you're so cute. Sure!" the doctor smiled and nodded, "I'm sure you could get Elli or Jeff to go fishing with you, too."

"Let's go get them, then." Ewan nodded. Joe told Ewan that he had to go get his fishing rod, so he said to get Elli and/or Jeff and meet him at the beach. However, Joe was able to catch up with Ewan after a little bit.

"Sure, I'd love to go fishing." Elli smiled and beamed. She shot to grab her rod after checking Jeff it was okay to take a break.

"I'll stay, thank you. Maybe another day." explained Jeff, who was nodding now.

"Okay. Wish us luck." Joe grinned and did a little stance as he pointed to himself with his thumb. Ewan darted his face into his hands and started giggling uncontrollably, "What?" the carpenter gave Ewan a nasty look and he stood up normally.

"Oh… oh, nothing." the farmer was breathing a little oddly after so much laughter. Joe couldn't help but laugh a little, not even understanding what Ewan found humorous. Elli came back and they all rushed off to the beach.

"So how is everyone?" Elli started the conversation. They all fit at the end of the dock and sat down for their fishing.

"Oh, great," Joe began to explain, "Work is great, Raffi is great, and my life is just overall great." he told them, beaming.

"That's… great." Ewan didn't intend to joke, but Joe and Elli laughed anyway at this, "How about you, Elli?"

"Oh, I'm doing better than I thought after the events with the Doctor," Ewan noticed how Elli didn't mention Trent by his real name and raised his right eyebrow curiously, "I've been alright. Nothing much more has been going on." Elli turned to Ewan and smiled.

"Interesting." Joe said, scratching his chin. He had a bite on his line and pulled out a medium-sized fish from the ocean.

"How about you, Ewan?" the baker turned to Ewan with a smile.

"Well… it's been pretty normal, and a bit boring, for me, too." Ewan told the two, reeling in his line for a small-sized fish, "I am still very much enjoying Winter, though." he told them and laughed a little bit.

"Hey, I have a quick question about that new girl, Alex." wondered Joe a bit quickly. Elli fished up a large-sized fish and flashed a gaudy smirk to the boys and put it away.

"I bet the snow is just messing my fishing up." Ewan grumbled, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky into the ocean.

"Anyway…" Joe looked at Ewan and laughed a bit, "Is that Alex romancing with anyone around town?" he decided to ask.

"Well… I think she could be good with Rick." the farmer suggested, after thinking for a moment, "Him, me, Alex, and Raffi were in the mine today and they looked like a cute couple."

"That sounds about right." Elli added, "He has been single for quite a long time…"

"Or all his life?" the carpenter chuckled cheekily and pulled up his line to catch a small-sized fish and put it away.

"Either way, I think that the only person Alex would be 'courting' or 'wooing'," Ewan used his fingers for quotation marks, "would be Rick."

"Well that's sweet. Even if she's only here for one season." Elli nodded and giggled.

"Instead of a Spring fling, it's a Winter fling." Joe grinned and cackled a little. Ewan and Elli just had to laugh a little bit in return.

"Any plans for tomorrow, anyone?" Elli hinted a little bit at the fact that the tenth, the next day, was the Winter Thanksgiving.

"Oh, yes. Spending a gorgeous day with my love, Raffi." answered Joe with a little smile, "I've already baked her some cake that I'm going to be giving her."

"Aww…" Ewan sighed and then laughed, "I love baking cakes, but it takes me a while. So I'll probably be up all night." he laughed some more at this thought.

"Sounds like good plans. Why don't we head home?" suggested Elli as she put her fishing pole away and got up to her feet.

"Sure, fine by me." Joe answered. Ewan nodded and also got up after putting his stuff away. They all left their separate ways at the crossroads and excited Ewan went to work on his cake. Rosie was in the room, bothering him a bit and acting like she was anticipating something or was being exciting.

"Calm down, Rosie." Ewan chuckled once Rosie jumped up on the table at yelled at Ewan in a meow. Ewan just laughed more at this and went back to work on baking.


	20. Try Again

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 20:**_ Try Again

As it was now the 10th, it was the Thanksgiving Festival now. Ewan had stayed up quite a bit the night before to finish his chocolate cake, which was sitting on his table. Once he woke up, he knew that the first thing that he would have to do is get Rosie off the table. She couldn't keep herself away from that cake, as did Ewan's temptations.

"Hello? Anyone here?" called out a voice. Ewan curiously poked his head out of his window and saw Alex waving with her left hand and holding some type of cake in the other.

"Good morning, Alex!" Ewan called out, closing his window and then opening his door.

"Would you like to try some of my cake? It's VERY good." Alex bragged, pulling out a knife from her belongings and planning to cut a slice.

"No, no thank you," Ewan smiled politely, "I only want to eat Popuri's cake today." he nodded and then laughed a bit.

"Aw, how sweet!" she answered, putting the knife back away, "I do know you were just using Popuri as an excuse, but that as too sweet and I won't hit you."

"Who's your cake for, anyway?" Ewan wondered.

"Oh, no one in particular…" Alex muttered, pretty much knowing that Ewan would be thinking of Rick, "Besides, everyone in the village loves me. I'm sure ANYONE would be dying to taste my cake."

"Isn't that a little conceited?" asked the farmer, prompting her to glare daggers at Ewan, making him jump back a little bit.

"It is not! Everyone in Forget-Me-Not adores me and my cooking!" she screeched back in anger.

"Alright." he laughed in return, scratching the back of his head a little nervously. Ewan closed his house door after going back to get his cake into his rucksack, "Let me do my chores and we can go meet up with Raffi."

"Go ahead." Alex nodded. Ewan went off to tend to his animals as the first thing and then went to water his strawberries. He had planned to put a few more crops into that greenhouse, but not so many that when he would be planting in his field, too, that he would be swamped with watering and tending to his all his crops.

"I'm ready, let's go." Ewan arrived from the greenhouse and then they both went into the forest. Raffi and Joe were outside on the little chair and table set outside.

"Your cake is very good, Raffi. But I do prefer when you cook fried rice and rice pudding." Joe laughed a little bit before he went to take another bite of her cheesecake. Joe hadn't made a cake and told Raffi beforehand because he would be busy that day and would only have time to taste Raffi's cake and then get back to work.

"Hello, guys." the doctor noticed the others coming up to them before Joe and waved. Alex waved with her free hand and Ewan waved with both hands.

"Hi." Ewan smiled to the two of them and stood to the side closer to Raffi, eying her cake, "Nice cake."

"Hey Joe! You should try my cake!" Alex was practically shoving her cake into Joe's face. It wouldn't have been a surprise if even a little frosting was set on his cheek or some other part of his face.

"Um…" the carpenter began to chuckle a little nervously, "I'm sorry, only enough time for Raffi's cake." he did mutter something about not wanting to try her cake anyway.

"Two down, Alex. Two down…" whistled Ewan as he walked to the side a little bit once Joe stood up.

"Thanks for the cake, Raffi. Bye, guys." Joe nodded his head and left. Ewan and Raffi waved back as Alex was still mumbling to herself angrily.

"Okay, let me just put my cake and this silverware away and we can go." Raffi got up and explained, setting her and Joe's plates on one-another and putting the silverware on top. In the other hand was her cake.

* * *

The Bakery was the obvious place to go on this holiday. People who were either too busy or cannot cook can just buy a cake for their loved one. Of course, Elli and Jeff are very much busy at work to make delicious sweets for people to buy. At one table, Kai, Karen, Ann, and Cliff were all together. Popuri was at another table with her strawberry shortcake, waiting for Ewan, Raffi, and Alex to arrive. Ewan took a seat next to Popuri and the other two sat across them as Alex began to get ready to ask Popuri.

"Would you try my cake!?" she yelled a little bit, pushing the plate over to the pink-haired girl. She just laughed a little.

"Sorry, I think I feel only obligated enough to have some of Ewan's cake and maybe a little bit of mine." Popuri apologized. Afterwards, she nabbed a slice of Ewan's cake who, in turn, took some of her cake.

"Why don't you ask someone from the neighboring table before you start whining?" suggested Ewan. Alex rolled her eyes and turned to the table of four.

"Alright, I'll try. But I won't enjoy it, mind you." Alex pointed at Ewan viciously and then went off in a huff.

"Maybe now we can eat in peace." Raffi chuckled a little bit and stole some of Popuri's cake, making her laugh even more and the other two laughed along with her. Cliff was the first person to face Alex.

"Cliff! Try my cake!" she barked at him, causing him to jump from his seat. Ann moved up a little to eye Alex, not out of malice, but out of confusion.

"Erm… no… thanks. I'm too full after Ann's _delicious_ cake." Cliff emphasized. Ann turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Everyone knew Ann's cooking was dreadful, so that day, everyone pretended that Ann did cook the bought carrot cake she had to amuse her and keep up her self-esteem. Alex went to Kai now, causing Karen to stop eating her cake and listen in closely.

"Hi, Kai," Alex said in a desperate voice, making Kai put his fork down in a way of slight annoyance, "Want some of my CAKE!?" before she could shove her cake in his face, Karen interrupted.

"He's not going to have any of your cake…" she muttered, rolling her fork through her slice of rum cake before eating it. Karen knew Alex would be glaring at her now and tried to ignore it.

"Well, Kai!?" Elli and Jeff were trying their hardest not to look at Alex or laugh or anything, but by this point, they couldn't help put watch her yelling and snicker quietly to themselves.

"Karen's right. I'm way too full with cake. Besides, rum cake is the only cake that I like, anyway." Kai smiled and nodded. Alex kind of exploded at this point.

"FINE!!!!" she boomed, making Ellen (who was in her rocking chair outside) turned to the Bakery to wonder what the ruckus was. She stormed back off to the table with Ewan, Raffi, and Popuri.

"Alex, why don't YOU try your cake?" wondered Popuri, smiling. It was pretty realistic, because Alex shot right into a happy spree.

"Popuri, you're a genius!" she complimented. Popuri felt proud and held her chest with pride. Alex nabbed a fork from the middle of the table and took a bite out of her unknown cake.

"Well?" Ewan asked as she began chewing. Her face suddenly filled with disgust and she shook her face in anguish.

"Oh my God! THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Alex screeched, wiping her tongue with a napkin. Raffi and Popuri stared at her, "Why? Usually my cakes are great…"

"Alex… Maria's told me how you're not good at listening or reading directions." Ewan said, getting up and going through Alex's belongings to find the recipe for the cake that she had made, "Read it and see if anything adds up."

"One and a half cups of water… 3 eggs…" she read aloud and then realized a problem (most likely a big one) and let out a groan, pushing her head into her hand. The other three just cackled into laughter.

* * *

The 11th rolled on by slowly and Ewan looked around his farm.

"This is beginning to bore me… maybe I should fish a bit more." he concluded, after having done nothing for about thirty minutes after his chores. Ewan hopped back inside his house from the roof (that got slippery with the snow) and grabbed his fishing rod from his tool box.

"Meow." Rosie meowed at Ewan once he had closed over his tool box and unloaded a few unneeded tools like a watering can.

"Fine, you can have one of the fish that I catch if I actually catch more than one." answered Ewan, shaking his head before he took his leave. He went to the forestry and sat down by the pond next to the Clinic.

"Hey, Ewan!" a female voice called from across the river, about an hour or so after Ewan had started his fishing.

"Oh, hi Alex!" Ewan turned his head and waved with a hand, reeling in his rod. He had caught some small fish, a few medium fish, and a large fish.

"Want to come to the mines with me?" she wondered. Alex explained that before finding Ewan, she was at the Goddess Pond area. Ewan found it a bit ironic that Alex still didn't know that her mother appeared there upon certain request.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you go into detail about some things that have to do with Forget-Me-Not." the farmer chuckled, put away his fishing pole, and pulled out his hoe. Alex giggled and crossed the bridge before Ewan and then entered the Sprite Cave. Ewan had been quite surprised on how well Alex was fitting in with the normal villagers.

"OW!" Alex tripped over a small rock at the entrance of the mine, falling face-first into the dirt that was the mine. Ewan chuckled.

"So are you looking to find something in the mines today?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I was totally hoping to mine a concussion." Alex said sarcastically, prompting Ewan to laugh a little again.

"Not quite what I meant, but alright." and then they proceeded into the cave, after Alex had gotten some dust out of her hair.

"I'm hoping to get a fossil; Carter wanted me to bring him back something like that." she began to explain to Ewan.

"Who's Carter?" he asked in response, always curious as to what stories that she had to tell from her hometown.

"An archaeologist! He lives by a waterfall in a tent and loves my cooking!" explained Alex as they started digging now. Ewan laughed and imagined this Carter fellow trying some of Alex's terrible cake from the day before, "He always complains about how bad Flora, his assistant, is at cooking. He's so grateful!" she giggled a little.

"Heh, shame he can't simply cook for himself if Flora is a bad chef." concluded Ewan, unearthing an ore, "Do you go to your mine often?" this was answered with a nod.

"As often as I can. I sometimes find pretty ores that I can send to Mineral Town to be made into jewelry." she smiled.

"Like that little necklace that you have on now?" Ewan had mined up a useless Ore and scowled as he reburied it. This caused her to touch her necklace and look at it.

"Actually, no… I got this from someone… a long time ago." she told him quietly, "I don't remember why, but I remember that I'm never to take this necklace off."

"Then your necklace is probably more special than my aquamarine trinket." he tapped his necklace's stone and laughed. Alex smiled and did the same, accidentally stumbling as she got off her knees from mining and running into a wall, causing part of it to break open.

"Hey, I found a staircase! Except this one isn't welded into the ground like last visit." Alex giggled cutely and bounced down the stairs.

"So… anyone else interesting in Forget-Me-Not?" Ewan asked once the staircase ended and they went back to mining in the dirt. Alex had already proudly found a fossil.

"Celia's a lot like Popuri: long hair, dress, nice, and works in a flower shop." the Goddess' daughter went on, "And I'd think her and the other worker there would have a thing, Marlin."

"Any other bachelorettes or girls with 'things'?" wondered the farmer, pulling out a fossil from the dirt as well. Usually fossils couldn't be found in the mine, so this section of the mine must have been unrelated to the actual Flower Bud mine.

"Well there's a barmaid, Muffy," Alex's face seemed to flare up a bit, "I'm not sure, but it does seem like she and the bar owner, Griffin, have a thing going on. He's more mature and older, but he is definitely nice." she finished.

"Ooh, you have a crush on him." he jeered, Alex simply rolling her eyes.

"And then you have rich-girl Lumina, but she's actually nice and innocent. I think she and Rock have a thing going on. Rock is Ruby's son who doesn't really do much and is a bit of a flirt." answered Alex, checking her nails for a moment and then yawning.

"Anyone else?" Ewan wondered, lifting and heaving his hoe again to find a red mineral sticking out of the ground. He simply gave it to Alex.

"One more. There's the anti-social who lives at the Inn and travels, Nami. I really like her and she's good friends with Ruby and her family. Since she and Gustafa, a former traveler who simply plays music, have many things in common, they would start something. And that's it!" she concluded, smiling.

"Sounds exciting. I'll have to go there sometime and see how different it is." Ewan declared, letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah, we could go on vacation there or something." Alex smiled and imagined it now.

"Erm… only vacation for me. You live there." the farmer clarified. Alex seemed to have continued to be staring into space and then let out a little cough.

"Ahem… yeah. Yeah." she murmured. Ewan ignored this oddity and went back to mining, as did Alex for that moment.

* * *

The next day, the 12th, Ewan was assigned to work on a planned hot springs up in the mountains next to the bridge, so the work would be very similar to when he worked on the bridge.

"Will I get paid more than last time or the same amount?" Ewan curiously wondered. He had hoped to get some money for some more animals.

"Same amount." Kurt quickly said, making Ewan groan a little.

"Oh well, though." Joe shrugged his shoulders and chuckled a little bit, pulling out his axe, "Come on, let's get to work!" he sped off to the top of the mountain, where Woody was waiting for the others. Kurt slowly followed suit, Ewan getting up last.

Meanwhile, Alex was on the beach, wearing her reading glasses and, of course, reading a book. It looked more like a comic, though. She was barefoot and kneeling into the sand, about halfway to the water.

"Aw, I love happy endings." Alex closed her book and put it away in her inventory. She did the same with her glasses and then simply stared out into the ocean.

"So you still like to watch the ocean and water, don't you?" a male voice wondered, letting out a laugh. He seemed to not be too far from the entrance of the beach nor Alex.

"Of course, most of my motives never change." answered Alex a little dreamily. She then realized she didn't know who she was talking to, "And just who are you?" she asked, turning around and realizing it was Rick.

"Hi there." Rick lifted his hand and waved. Alex turned back around and let out a puff of air to push her hair up a little bit.

"What do you want?" she moaned in question.

"Well my main question, ever since I've discovered you came back to Flower Bud on vacation, why you are so upset with me?" Rick asked her, sitting down next to her with his legs spread out and his arms behind him for support.

"Oh, like you don't know!" shrieked Alex in return, "I mean, come on! You left me heartbroken and it was like… you did it on purpose!"

"Alex, if anything it was YOU who left me heartbroken. Twice, even…" Rick looked away silently, causing Alex to let out a long annoyed sigh.

"No way! You were the one flirting it up with that floozy, Karen!" barked the girl, brushing her hair that messed up a little bit back to the side.

"Are you kidding!?" Rick chuckled, "I was simply talking to her about your flirty ways with Kai." he answered, taking his turn to be the angry one.

"I was not flirting with him!" she blushed at this point, prompting Rick to open his mouth wide open at this sight. Alex held her face, only making things worse.

"Alex, I tried to let it go, but I can see all you care about is getting Kai and being spiteful to Karen!" yelled Rick. Alex shot her eyebrows down close to her eyes in anger, her nostrils fuming.

"You've just turned this mess all around on me!" rebutted Alex, "Look, it's just obvious how bad we would be as a couple so please just… leave." she pointed to the exit. Rick just buried his head into his hand and then let out a huff of air out of anger.

"Fine." and with that, Rick was gone and Alex stumbled to her knees on the beach, staring out into the ocean with a very aggressive and aggrivated look.


	21. Cold Hot Springs

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 21:**_ Cold Hot Springs

Work continued on the hot springs as the cold front began to settle onto Flower Bud. It was the 14th that day.

"Oh my God, it's freezing…" Ewan shivered in his PJs. He decided to wear his Spring outfit under his regular Winter outfit just so that he could keep warm. He felt a little stiff and unnaturally fat, even though he never knew what a lot of weight was like, but it was worth it.

"Ewan, how are you lasting through all this cold?" Joe asked Ewan as he shivered a bit. A large gust of wind caused all four of them to stay still for a moment before getting back to work.

"Layers are the key to keeping warm." answered the farmer as he swung his axe up and down to chop up the stump.

"Great…" moaned Joe as he turned to the side and stiffly began to saw some wood.

"Anyone have any idea why it gets so cold now?" Kurt wondered as he began to make the outside of the hot springs.

"Oh, the middle of Winter is always the coldest bit of the season." answered Woody. He was doing the same thing as Kurt.

"Do you know how long it's going to take to finish this?" asked the frigid carpenter. Joe was definitely eager to get inside and get his hands on a hot drink.

"I'm sure you'll be using these hot springs a lot, huh Joe?" asked Ewan. He laughed a little and Joe laughed too, but it was a laugh mixed with shivering.

"Want to go to the Bar after we do this?" Joe asked Ewan.

"Yeah, but it won't be open for another 3 hours after we've finished. So we can go to the Bakery or something afterwards." Ewan answered, "Popuri's probably there…" he began to think of her.

"I wonder what Raffi's up to…" suddenly, Joe felt warmer from talking about his girlfriend. Ewan laughed and they all went back to work.

"Okay, everyone, let's finish up an hour earlier today." declared Woody, also unable to bear the freezing weather. He knew that the next day everyone would wear more padded and warmer clothing.

"Cool, let's go Joe." Ewan stood up, putting his tools away after they finished. Joe decided to stop at the Clinic to get Raffi off of her work, but she was too busy, so they went to the Bakery anyway.

"Popuri's too busy, too." answered Ewan after he left the Flower Shop, "Odd, that's probably the first time she's been too busy to hang out."

"Well let's get Kai and Karen. I'm sure they're not too busy." Joe decided. Ewan shrugged his arms a little and they went off to the Vineyard after having a cake or two. Ewan brought his tea with him in a paper cup.

"Hi, Kai. We're a little bored, do you think you and Karen could hang out with us?" wondered the farmer as he sipped his tea.

"I can, but Karen's working late today." Kai replied a little sadly. And with that, they all went off to chat at the Rancho Farm.

* * *

However, at the farm, one of Ewan's cows accidentally was outside of the barn and trying to graze on the dead grass.

"Oh, shoot…" Ewan muttered and then began to rummage through his rucksack. Being unable to find what he was looking for, he went into his house and tried to find it all around his house, unsuccessfully.

"What were you looking for?" asked Joe as Kai watched Janice roaming around the snowy pasture.

"My bell." answered Ewan as he searched his rucksack for it once more, "I use it to bring the animals in from the outside, but I can't seem to find it for some reason."

**(A/N: This will actually be a very important thing later on in the fic, so try and remember that Ewan's lost his bell. Even if it's hard for you lot to remember things…)**

"So now what?" the vineyard worker wondered, still watching Janice wander around. Joe also joined in watching Janice.

"Well now I have to push Janice in on my own." he ran out to the field to Janice, but Janice began to run away from Ewan.

"You wouldn't think that a cow would be able to run that fast…" mumbled Joe as he and Kai watched this interesting show.

"I finally caught her!" cheered Ewan as he tried pushing Janice into the barn, but she barely budged, "Could I get a little help here, guys!?" he yelled.

"Okay, sorry!" the two of them answered back, running over. Their combined weight was enough to push her about two feet farther. It took quite a while for Janice to get back into the barn.

"Right… now that that's finished, let's go into my house." Ewan took a deep breath and said this. The other two agreed and they went inside and to Ewan's kitchen.

"Now that we've wrangled that BEAST…" Kai turned to the barn and implied Janice to being a beast, "Why don't we talk about you and Popuri?"

"Oooh!" Joe made an excited expression as Ewan rolled his eyes a little oddly. He still had to laugh at Joe's remark to the situation.

"We are just friends. I don't know how many times I have to clarify this to you lot." answered the farmer as he sipped his cup of warm apple cider. Joe and Kai looked at each other doubtfully and then looked back at Ewan.

"That's obviously a lie." replied Kai as he shook his head slowly. Ewan began to nervously tie and fix his bandana, which didn't help much.

"Now, come on," began Joe, "We all wear bandanas here. We're the secret league of bandanas; we tell each other our secrets." Ewan turned to Kai, who nodded to this comment. Ewan looked down and then back up, but towards Joe now.

"Well…" he began, but got cut off by Joe and Kai at the same time.

"Aha!" they yelled, scaring Ewan from his seat. He decided to move to his bed to sit down and Kai and Joe snickered a little bit.

"That just seems to prove our point." Kai crossed his arms and nodded his head. Ewan laughed a little and began to play with his necklace, as he did a lot.

"Get out." stated Ewan, going into serious mode now.

"But…" Joe began to beg a little.

"No, get out." he declared, "I'm tired and going to bed early and I need a bath." Ewan began to laugh and shake his head.

"Fine, we're going." Kai uncrossed his arms and lifted them into the air. He left first while Joe took a while to get outside, embracing the warm air inside Ewan's home.

"Just get out." Ewan tapped Joe on the back and he fell head-first into the snow, "… well good-bye!" and he slammed the door. Ewan couldn't help but laugh after this false anger and then got ready for his bath.

* * *

Maria was sitting outside of her library with the door open in case anyone wanted a book. It was a slow day, and on slow days she liked to sit outside of her library and read a book out in the air, regardless of the cold wintery weather.

"Oh…" Harris walked close by and noticed Maria over by her library. He started to turn red a little bit, "Maria…" he sighed a little.

"Oh, hi Harris." he decided to walk up to Maria and this is how she greeted him.

"Hi, Maria…" he sighed a little bit. Maria dipped her head a little to the side in slight confusion and then fixed it back in place.

"Something wrong?" wondered Maria, noticing Harris's sigh. He almost turned red again, but only shed a little blush of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, it's just cold, that's all. Shouldn't you be inside in this cold weather?" Harris suggested.

"Um… I don't know…" Maria pushed her glasses in place and began to stutter, "I mean… I've already been sick… I suppose I don't want to get sick again." Harris remembered this ordeal over her overprotective parents and shuddered a little.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to get sick either." mumbled the mailman, "Come on, let's go inside." Harris held his hand out for Maria to help her up. She closed her book and took his hand. Once on her feet, Harris led the way in, Maria blushing a little from having held Harris's hand.

"Is there a book you're looking for…?" she asked, sitting down at her counter as Harris browsed a few bookshelves.

"I don't think so, no…" Harris answered, still looking, "Thanks though." he turned to her. Maria smiled politely and nodded.

"Okay, well now that we've had some chatting, I have to go." decided Harris as he stood up, having previously sat down near Maria's counter where they were talking.

"It was nice talking to you." Maria waved as Harris got up, moved his stool, and headed out the door.

"Nice talking to you, too…" answered the mailman as he smiled.

"Oh, and Harris…?" Maria's voice piped up. Harris turned to her curiously, to see her blushing. This made his cheeks flourish a slight pink color, "Come over here anytime… I'd love to talk to you more."

"Al…Alright." mumbled Harris nervously. He giggled a little bit and then left the room in a slight daze. Maria let out a large breath to remove the red color from her cheeks and then went back to writing what she was writing.

"I'm glad I gained some confidence today…" Harris muttered under his breath as he passed the library and the bakery. He inhaled a deep breath of the cold, wintery air and continued on his way.

* * *

A day passed and it was now the 15th. This day was actually even colder than yesterday, but Ewan couldn't tell from being inside.

"Brr…" he shivered as he woke up. Rosie was asleep and curled up in her bed, keeping warm. Ewan felt very envious of her. He finished his breakfast and loaded the last of his clothing before going outside.

"At least it's not snowing." Ewan muttered as he went into the greenhouse to quickly water his plants. He left and headed over to the barn to take care of his animals. He still had Janice and Ermintrude as cows, but got a new sheep. The sheep's name was Barr, whose stable was next to Fluffy's.

"Let's check on the chickens now…" he left the barn and went into the chicken coop. He still had Feathers and Tweet, but now had another chicken, whose name was Clucky.

"There, there." mumbled Ewan as he consoled his chickens, who ran to their feed bins. Ewan chuckled and braced himself to go outside. Once out, he noticed the snow falling from the sky.

"At least it's light snow…" Ewan stared at the sky for a while to watch the snow start falling even quicker right when he said that. He let out a depressed puff of breath and decided to go to the flower shop before he had to get to work on the Hot Springs.

"Hi, Lillia. Hi, Popuri." greeted Ewan as he rushed into the store and let out a shiver.

"Aw, are you okay?" Popuri walked over to Ewan and gave him a warming hug. Ewan laughed lightly and hugged her back.

"You're so warm…" he embraced this warm feeling until Popuri let go and smiled at Ewan.

"Better?" she wondered, Ewan nodding. Popuri laughed softly and led Ewan to her room. Ewan turned and gave Lillia a light wave.

"Remind me to go back out at 10 if I forget." Ewan told Lillia, who said that she would do so. Ewan grinned and gave her a thumbs up, prompting Lillia to start giggling. Ewan shut the door behind him.

"How was work yesterday?" Popuri wondered as she watered the plants that she kept in her room. Most of them were flowers containing some bright hue.

"My God, freezing." answered Ewan. He then let out a little laugh.

"Have you gotten any memories back of what kind of weather you had in your hometown?" asked the florist as she brushed her hair with her right hand. Ewan wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"No, not yet." he replied, "But regardless of the frigid weather, I'm still loving Winter." Ewan nodded his head and smiled, "Loads of things have happened." Suddenly, Popuri remembered something.

"Oh, Ewan!" she suddenly brought up. Ewan wondered what this was about, "Did you hear about Alex?"

"No, I didn't. What?" Ewan was suddenly interested and curious about what had happened to Alex.

"Well she and Rick got into a fight at the beach." Popuri began, "Maria explained the whole thing to me. Alex was being distant from Rick because she thought Rick was hitting on Karen and then Rick accused Alex of hitting on Kai."

"Wow, that's confusing." muttered Ewan with a little laugh, "Girl gossip, or whatever this is, is so… odd. Anyway, carry on." he nodded his head.

"That's really it. Basically, Alex and Rick obviously love each other and are being all moody at each other about it and won't talk to each other." ended Popuri with a knowledgeable nod at the end of her sentence.

"After meeting Alex about 15 days ago, it's not much of a surprise she's like that." Ewan nodded his head this time. Popuri lightly hit his arm.

"Don't be horrid." she warned him.

"Hey, I'm just doing 'gossiping' with you." Ewan chuckled and lifted his hands into the air for a shrug. He then looked at a clock in her room, "Oh, it's almost ten. I've gotta go." he got up from his seat.

"Okay. Come back and visit soon." Popuri laughed and waved.

"Well hang on; I need a good-bye hug to keep myself warm." Ewan opened his arms and let a cute smile pass through his lips. Popuri laughed, but then rushed into his arms and they embraced. They were actually in a hug for quite a long time and didn't even realize.

"Oh, sorry." after finally realizing, Ewan let go and scratched the back of his head nervously. Popuri blushed lightly and giggled into her palm.

"Thanks for having me." Ewan turned to Lillia and waved. She waved and thanked Ewan for coming. Ewan braced himself and then slowly made his way outside. It was windier than it was before

"So cold." Ewan sighed and let out a breath of air, which he could see so clearly, "Wow." he gasped a little and rushed to the forestry. Woody, who was also shivering, greeted him at the bridge before the forest.

"Let's hurry and get today's work done so that we can all get inside." declared Woody. Ewan agreed and they rushed to the lone summit. Joe and Kurt were working away, shivering and letting out audible displays of how cold they were.

"E—Ewan, hit a w—wedge here…" shivered Joe as he pointed to a spot. Ewan nodded and began to hit a spot with a hammer.

"Done…" breathed the farmer as he puffed into his hands and moved them together to keep them warm.

"Can you hit a wedge here, too…?" Kurt turned to Ewan and asked him to do this.

"Yeah." Ewan quickly answered and swung his hammer. He shivered more violently than when he hammered the first time. Kurt thanked him and then Woody told him to chop up some lumber. As he did so, he let out a sneeze.

"Bless you." Woody told him, but Ewan sneezed another few seconds.

"Bless you." Kurt said it this time, but Ewan sneezed again, and again, and again. Joe turned to the other carpenters and then to Ewan.

"Are you alright over there?" asked Joe as Ewan shifted from swinging his axe to using it as a saw on the stump.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied a congested Ewan. Upon hearing his voice, Ewan let out a cough and then replied again, "I mean, I'm fine." he repeated. Suddenly, after his cough, he started coughing more and more.

"Alright, alright, you're not fine." Kurt decided. Woody walked over to feel the temperature on Ewan's forehead, but he was already passed out on the log.

"Whoa!" heaved Joe as he and his brother ran over to Ewan, picking him up, "Get him to the Clinic!" and they rushed off.

* * *

"Oof… ugh…" moaned Ewan as he began to wake up and sat up.

"He's awake!" Ewan heard Joe's voice call out to someone. He had his eyes closed, but was still awake and sitting up.

"That was rather quick…" muttered Kurt's voice. Trent opened Ewan's eyes for him and he let out a little moan.

"Morning, doc." Ewan sighed, "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Haha, only 30 minutes." chortled Woody. Raffi walked in now and looked at Ewan.

"Yeah, you have a cold." she diagnosed a little bit randomly, "So I recommend that you go home and get some rest." Raffi nodded.

"Oh, and the Potion Master sent this…" Trent went through his coat pockets and found a potion in a bottle, "Drink that after you get a good eight hours of sleep." explained the doctor.

"Thanks." sniffled Ewan as he slowly got off the hospital bed. He put the medicine in his rucksack and slowly made his way home. Raffi walked with him to make sure that he got home safely.

"Now get some rest!" and with that, Raffi was off. Ewan sighed a little and set the medicine next to his book filled with his memories and quickly nodded off to sleep. He encountered some odd dream/memory recovery event as he rested.

A Winter Sickness

"_**Grandpa, I don't like being sick. I can't play with my friends."**_

"_**Well I'm sorry, but if you weren't out playing with Joe and Kurt in the snow, you wouldn't have this cold now."**_

"_**And why does medicine have to taste so bad?"**_

"_**I don't know, you'll have to ask the Potion Master." the old man chuckled, "Now get some sleep."**_

"_**Yes, Grandpa…" the boy sighed and went into his spare room and nodded off to sleep. However, a visitor entered his room after he had been sleeping for a while. Friend or foe? This was…**_

_**and after taking his medicine, the boy finally felt better and went back to playing with his friends.**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_

Ewan groaned and stirred as he began to wake up.

"Uhn…" he mumbled. A figure went inside Ewan's house and was waiting for him to wake up. Once noticing Ewan's awakening, the person walked over to Ewan as he opened his eyes.

"Oh, are you awake?" this was Popuri who let herself into Ewan's home after finding out about him being sick, "You mustn't overwork. Your body is your most valuable asset." Popuri gave her words of wisdom.

"What's that you have with you…?" Ewan noticed Popuri pulling something out of her inventory.

"I blended medicinal herbs in with this. Drink it and you will rest well." Popuri told Ewan this and he sat up a little so that he could drink what Popuri made him. She handed Ewan the drink, which he quickly drank.

"Thank you." sighed Ewan as he leaned his head back down on his pillow and decided to open his eyes to see Popuri blushing slightly.

"Take care… good night." and with that, Popuri walked off out of Ewan's home. Ewan closed his eyes and took one final, deep breath before he was drifting off back into his sleep.


	22. Like a Love Story

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 22:**_ Like a Love Story

Thankfully, Ewan took his medicine when he was told to and woke up on the 16th fully fine. He kept telling himself it was because of Popuri, which Rosie promptly meowed at.

"Hello, Ewan!" bounced the carpenter, Joe, as Ewan walked outside his house.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he wondered as he pulled out his brusher, as Ewan was headed out to the barn first.

"We just wanted to let you know that we finished the hot springs." Kurt answered, crossing his arms and flashing a small smile as he nodded his head.

"Oh really? Wicked!" Ewan grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, we were hoping you'd join us in taking a picture of it." Woody pulled out a camera and nodded his head.

"Yeah, of course! But we have to make it quick so that I can get my chores done." replied the dedicated farmer.

"Of course." the three carpenters replied simultaneously. Ewan was led back to the site of the hot springs and he began to daze into it.

"Hey, Ewan. Look at the camera." Joe grabbed Ewan's sleeve and pulled him back into the sight of the picture. The camera was on a pedestal, aimed at the group. Joe was on one outside, arm over Ewan's neck, who had his arms over Joe and Woody's necks. Woody had his arm over Kurt's neck, but he just stood there and crossed his arms. However, once the picture took, Kurt smiled.

"Cheese!" Ewan said in a late reaction time.

"Too late, picture's already taken." Woody let out a hearty laugh and took the camera.

"Yeah, I know." he chuckled back and nodded his head.

"Okay, we'll send you the photo in the mail." Kurt explained. Everyone left besides Joe, who decided to go into the hot springs. Ewan took one look back at the hot springs.

Hot Springs

"_**Ah, it's nice to be here when it's cold."**_

_**It was the first time the boy had gone to the hot springs.**_

"_**Ewan, you have to come out, now!" his grandpa had been calling for him for a while.**_

"_**Do I have to?" he called back.**_

"_**Yes!" the boy got a little depressed, but was promised that he could go back to the hot springs tomorrow. It was hard for the little boy to sleep that night.**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_

Ewan chuckled and looked down.

"This is all too much for me." he shook his head as he walked off, putting his hands in his coat pocket. He continued to be very pensive as he walked home and as he did his farm chores.

"Ewan?" Popuri's voice was calling to Ewan as she walked onto the farm. She watched Ewan walk out of the farm and waved to her. Ewan waved back and walked over.

"Hi… Popuri." he nodded his head.

"I came by to check if you were still sick. Doesn't look like it…" Popuri muttered. Ewan shook his head, "Then why are you being so quiet?"

"I'm not sure… I'm just really deep in thought over the whole amnesia thing." he answered, looking up and watching light snow begin to fall from the skies.

"Well, you know, everyone's really been helping you." she nodded her head.

"I know, and it's been working, but… what if I fully get my memory back and I don't want to stay here anymore?" Ewan asked her seldom. Popuri's face turned a little sad and she looked away.

"I… I hadn't thought about that." Popuri breathed. Ewan watched the puff of cold air pass from his lips and into the sky, "I don't want you to go." she told him.

"Yes. I know. I don't want to go either." Ewan looked down at his feet and then back up at Popuri, "Can you just keep looking out for me?" Popuri smiled again.

"I promise. Besides, it's what I've been doing since you got here." she laughed softly. Ewan laughed back and then Popuri held her arms out open. Ewan did the same and they both greeted to form an embrace.

* * *

Harris was out delivering the mail and had just passed the mayor's house.

"Ah, a letter for Maria." Harris walked in front of the library and slipped a letter into the mailbox outside of the library.

"There we go." he set his mailbag back over his shoulders and began to leave. However, the library door opened and Maria walked outside.

"Excuse me… Harris." Maria said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, good morning, Maria." Harris tipped his hat. Maria pulled out a letter from her belongings and handed it to Harris.

"This one… please." she nodded her head, still blushing. She set her hands together and put them under her chin.

"Yes, certainly." Harris took the letter and began to walk off as he was putting the letter in his mailbag. However, as he was walking off, he noticed something about the letter, "Ms. Maria… this doesn't have an address on it."

"Umm… this is for you…" Maria finally told him. She blushed bright red and then sped inside her library, closing the door. Harris began to sweat a little.

"Oh, uh…" he stuttered a little as he slowly and nervously set the letter in his mailbag. Harris looked back as to where Maria was previously standing, and then rushed off.

"I need to talk to someone about Maria…" Harris looked around and thought of all the guys. Ewan was the only guy that he could think of, so he rushed off toward Rancho Farm.

"Lalalalala." a certain red-headed girl was singing as she carelessly was strolling down the road. She smacked into Harris right as he turned towards Ranch Farm, "Watch it!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, sorry, miss." Harris got up and helped the girl up, "Hey, you're Alex, aren't you? Maria's winter roommate?"

"Yeah. And your Harris, aren't ya?" she spoke as if her mouth was full or as if she was chewing gum.

"Yes, I am." Harris nodded, "Erm, I've been looking for help and advice on Maria. You see, she just sent me this letter and I'm a bit nervous now…" Harris felt a little embarrassed.

"Aw… I'm sure she likes you back." Alex began leading Harris towards the Goddess Spring.

"You really think so?" replied the mailman back.

"Of course! I mean, your only competition is the blue-wearing black-haired mailman that she talks non-stop about. Most girls like at least 3 guys!" Alex said and then pulled off Harris's cap, "Nice hat. Have one in red?"

"But… that's me, isn't it?" wondered Harris as he felt his heart beat very loudly, even if only he could hear his heartbeat.

"I dunno. Are you a mailman?" Alex began to play with her sleeve and then pulled it down a little.

"Yes, I'm the only town mailman." he answered.

"Oh. Then she's head over heels with you, man!" Alex was skimming Maria's letter that she had sent Harris almost the entire time, "In fact… read this letter." she flashed a smile and handed him the letter.

"That's… amazing!" Harris gasped as he read the letter, folded it away, put it back in its envelope, and put it away, "I have to… I have to go. Can you keep it a secret that I'm going out of town for a bit?" he asked Alex.

"Mum's the word." Alex lifted her hand and turned her lips into a zipper. Harris thanked her and rushed off.

"It'll be the first time I've ever had to keep a secret…" Alex realized after ten minutes of sitting on the tree stump in the Goddess Spring, "Darn it."

* * *

Harris had been out of town for the entire day, as no one had seen him the rest of the 16th. On the 17th, Maria went outside of her house and went into her library, hoping Harris would appear sometime soon.

"Rosie, you have to get ready for the Pet Contest." Ewan was in his house, getting Rosie prepared. However, she was just lazing about and eating. Ewan let out a sigh.

"It's on the 19th, come on!" he tried to lift her up, but she just let out a groan and rolled over so that Ewan couldn't. He let out an annoyed sigh and decided to give up on it. Maybe if someone came over, they could help him.

"Hi!" Raffi popped over with a smile. She winked her eye and nodded her head as Ewan walked over to her.

"Hey, there." Ewan waved to her, "Say… you have a dog staying at your mum's place, right? Are you gonna enter her in the Pet Contest?"

"Yes, I am. I'm gonna keep her over here, too. I think that the Potion Shop owner's dog needs some company." Raffi giggled a little at the thought and then looked back at Ewan.

"Well… I know Rosie's a cat, but maybe you could help train her…?" Ewan suggested a little awkwardly. Raffi snickered a little bit.

"That won't work, I'm certain. Why don't you ask the midwife?" she asked.

"Oh, I did. She just hit me with the spoon of whatever she was cooking. Stew, I think it was." replied Ewan as he lifted his shoulders limpidly.

"I'm sure her old cats will be no competition for you, Ewan. She's the only one with cats in this village." Raffi assured him.

"Wrong!" yelled a female voice. She ran up and began panting a little, "You know, I have cats…" it was Alex.

"You have cats?" Raffi wondered, not hearing about this from Maria. Alex nodded.

"But, but foreigners can't enter. Besides, you don't have your cats with you." Ewan tried to assure himself a little bit that he was right.

"I asked Thomas. Being a roommate of his daughter's helps you bend the rules." replied Alex with a cheeky grin. Ewan's mouth dropped a little and then he looked a little angry.

"And where are they now?" Raffi was the one to repeat the question.

"Being pampered by my dear friend Nami." Alex giggled a little, "I paid her to do it, but I'm paying her less than I should."

"Why?" Ewan and Raffi wondered at the same time.

"Do you know how hard it is to pamper cats? Nami will be lucky to have less than 10 scratches and bites." replied Alex. And with that, she walked off.

"How did I know something like that would happen?" wondered Ewan under his breath.

"Just let it go. I'm sure Rosie is more trained as you think. Regardless of her laziness…" she mumbled the last bit of her sentence.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing… nothing."

* * *

Maria continued waiting outside for Harris, still expecting him. It was about 3 in the afternoon. She had even pulled a chair from inside the library outside and read a book. A shady man ended up walking by her and immediately stopped.

"Hello, young lady." he greeted her. Maria set her book down and looked up at the character dressed in all black.

"Oh… hello…" she figured that it wasn't Harris by the way the man talked. She set the book down when the figure revealed his name as Sammy the salesman, who sold Ewan the Power Berry at the Flower Festival.

"I'm going around and asking pretty girls if they want to buy this special tea." Sammy showed Maria the small package that contained this special tea.

"What does it do…?" Maria asked him.

"Well that's why I'm going around looking for pretty girls. If you drink this tea you'll look even more beautiful than you do now!" explained the salesman to the shy librarian, "One box for only 5000 gold! What do you say?"

"Oh, well… I'm not sure…" she blushed a little and put her hand to her chin, scratching it with her finger.

"Come on! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance at such a low price!" Sammy tried to encourage her to buy it. Maria continued to be hesitant about this tea. Suddenly, Harris came up to the library.

"Hey, you!" Harris looked a little angry at the salesman, "I've been hearing about a wary salesman coming into town."

"Who, me?" Sammy asked, "No, I'm not wary at all!" he replied.

"Yes, I do think that you are the culprit of being such a salesman." Harris looked at Sammy carefully, who began to sweat a little.

"No, no! You've got it all wrong… I'm just trying to sell this pretty lady some tea that will make her look beautiful." answered Sammy.

"Um…" Maria replied shyly, burying her mouth in both of her fists.

"What!?" replied Harris, sharply, "Maria is already beautiful! She doesn't need that junk! Get out of here!" the mailman yelled at Sammy. He sadly began to walk away as Harris walked closer towards Maria.

"Pooh, I thought she was an easy dupe…" mumbled Sammy under his breath. And with that, he was off.

"Harris… thanks… I would have said no…" explained the librarian, obviously beaming from happiness of what Harris had said.

"I know you would have, I know." Harris nodded his head in a reply.

"I just… have a hard time saying no. I really need to change…" Maria blushed a little, but was still smiling from the whole moment of it all.

"No, Ms. Maria, you don't have to change!" answered the mailman happily. Harris now began to blush and for a while, there was a little bit of a silence between the two.

"So, the reason I was gone for a while yesterday and today was because I was out of town." Harris answered.

"I wondered as such…" answered Maria as she lifted her book and closed it.

"Well there's a very important reason why I was gone…" Harris went through his mailbag and then pulled out a slip of mail. Maria looked confused, but put the envelope over the book that she had just closed.

"What's this?" wondered Maria as she opened the envelope but opening the seal.

"You'll see." Harris was still blushing as he put his hands together and in front of him. Maria tipped her head and pulled out what was inside. There was a blank note, so Maria flipped it over. On it was a white feather over the writing that read 'Marry me?' Maria dropped everything except the feather out of shock and turned bright red. All she could do was give Harris a big hug and sob.

"I… I hope that's a yes…" Harris laughed. Maria laughed a little from out of her crying and then they kissed.


	23. Raining Cats and Dogs

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 23:**_ Raining Cats and Dogs

It took Harris the longest time ever to get the ability to marry Maria from her father. Surprisingly, mainly to Maria, Anna was very lenient and allowed Maria to marry Harris immediately. Eventually, the group all came down to a middle-man and agreed to let them marry, as long as Harris and Maria lived in the mayor's house. This was fine for both of them.

"So the wedding's set for Spring 4th, huh?" wondered Ewan as he read the letter invitation that they got. It looked very formal, which kind of excited Ewan.

"I wonder if Alex is going to stay long enough to see her best friend get married." he slipped the invitation carefully in his rucksack and went to work on the farm, as quickly as he could. Raffi would be coming over with her dog, Oreo, and trying to train Oreo and Rosie. Luckily, Rosie was rather tame with other animals, as was Oreo.

**(A/N: I'm not sure about Oreo being tame around cats/other dogs, but she is now. XD I know Rosie HATES other cats, but I'm just abolishing that thought for ACE.)**

"Okay, Oreo, roll over." Raffi showed her dog a treat. Oreo quickly did the command and rolled over, so Raffi fed her the treat.

"Try and get her to do it without inspiration." Ewan chuckled, hoping that it wouldn't work for his own self-esteem.

"Sure." replied Raffi with a small laugh, "Roll over!" she made the hand motion of a dog rolling over and Oreo did the trick, so Raffi gave her another treat.

"Okay, now teach Rosie things." Ewan pointed from Raffi to his cat, who was sleeping in the corner, looking away from everyone, "Except without the treats. Cause she'll just lick the taste of it all over her fur…" Ewan sighed.

"Well, I'll give it a shot. I've had a cat before." Raffi knelt down and pet Rosie in the head. She turned to Raffi and rolled over on her back before getting up on her feet.

"You're already doing better than me…" gasped the farmer out of horror. Raffi giggled and then lifted her right hand out in front of Rosie.

"Paw." she told the cat. Rosie lifted her right paw and set it on Raffi's hand. Ewan, shocked, pushed Raffi out of the way once Rosie lifted her paw down and then tried to show Rosie a face of compassion.

"Ahem, paw." he said after he cleared his throat. Rosie simply rubbed up against Ewan's hand and then rolled around at his boots. Raffi could have sworn that she saw an actual sweat drop fall from the back of Ewan's head.

"Is there a cute award in the Pet Contest tomorrow?" Ewan turned to Raffi and asked this. Raffi shook her head after this and Ewan held his forehead as he went to sit on his bed, "What do they have?" Raffi sat next to him.

"Well, they have three awards for each pet," began Raffi as Ewan nodded along to what she was saying, "Obedience, reflex, and cleanliness."

"Cleanliness?" Ewan wondered.

"Yeah, they seem to be real picky about that with pets." Raffi shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, well we're gonna have to get to work." Ewan turned back to Rosie, who was staring at them the whole time, but then looked away and acted like she hadn't noticed them at all.

* * *

"So do you want to stay for dinner?" Ewan asked after a long day of training both their pets. Ewan even worked on training Oreo for a little.

"Yeah, but can I make it? I was planning on making some fried rice tonight…" Raffi rubbed her eyes and then picked at it, getting a hair out of her eye.

"Mmm… sure. I was just going to make lame old stew. Haha." answered Ewan with a laugh. He followed Raffi into the kitchen and began to watch her make the fried rice.

"What do you like on your rice?" asked the newly-founded-chef, at least to Ewan, as Ewan took his eat at his table.

"Hmm… egg. I think that's it." Ewan laughed a little and then realized that he would have to set the table, so he got back up and went to his cabinets.

"You're kidding." Raffi chuckled a little. Ewan set two plates on the table and then turned to Raffi.

"What's wrong with that?" he crossed his arms a little bit angrily.

"Well, regular egg fried rice would be bland, wouldn't it? And you also get more healthy things with it!" Raffi bounced up and down as she continued to make her friend rice, "It's a win-win situation!"

"True… alright, we'll have your special 'super' fried rice." the farmer chuckled a little and got the silverware out and set it in the proper places, "Need anything while I'm up and around?" Ewan asked Raffi.

"I'm okay, thanks. Maybe another spoon." the doctor suggested. Ewan handed her one and she began to use it to stir.

"I can smell the egg with the rice. Somehow…" Ewan muttered and held his growling stomach, "Haha, maybe we should have taken snack breaks when Rosie and Oreo took THEIR snack breaks." Ewan chuckled. Raffi heard and felt her stomach grumble, too.

"Oh, I agree. Hurry up, rice!" she yelled at her food and then they both laughed. Finally, the fried rice was done and served with many different things. Soy sauce, of course, peas, carrots, spam, pork, chicken, some spices, herbs, and many more things.

"Jesus, how much stuff can you fit in one bowl of fried rice?" Ewan marveled at Raffi's creation. Raffi got a spoonful for herself and then handed Ewan the spoon.

"A lot, apparently. You have bigger bowls that I usually do, anyway, so yeah." Raffi chuckled and then began to eat. Ewan, once done getting his share of the food, set down the large spoon and began to eat, too.

"Oh wow, this is really good." answered Ewan after he ate a little bit. Raffi nodded as she was nibbling on a bit of pork.

"Told ya." she winked and went back to eating. Once done, Ewan and Raffi cleaned up the kitchen area and went back to training for a little bit more in the day until about 8.

"Make sure you and Oreo get some good sleep." Ewan waved from his door as the two were leaving.

"You, too!" Raffi called back and ran off with her dog.

"Okay, Rosie. I'll see you at 0600 hours sharp tomorrow!" Ewan told his cat, who was already asleep on her bed area. Ewan quickly changed and went to bed once it was 9.

* * *

Ewan was shocked at how tame Rosie was when he was lifting her to the Town Square. He was the last contestant to arrive.

"Maybe I shouldn't have woken up at 0900 hours, eh Rosie?" he asked his cat, who meowed back. Anna checked Rosie in and they went to their 'booth'. Raffi's booth was next to his.

"Ho, there, Raffi!" Ewan called out to his affiliate.

"What did you call me?" Raffi set her hands on her hips as she walked over. Joe was with her.

"Uh…" he stuttered a little. Raffi smiled and giggled.

"Just kidding." she nodded and then took Joe's hand.

"Rosie looks cute today." Joe noticed Ewan's pet. Ewan replied to this compliment with a 'thank you' and Raffi laughed.

"I hope you win, Ewan." Raffi flashed a 'typical Asian' peace sign.

"What are you doing, babe?" Raffi's boyfriend asked his lover.

"Being Asia--never mind." she chuckled and went back to Oreo with her boyfriend. Alex was walking through the stands now, having Maria watching her Kenzie and Jack.

"Oh, your cat looks so…" Alex went to Ewan's stand, "Cute? Oh, I can't really be nice today, I just want to win." she answered.

"Wow, Alex, I had no idea you could be such an insensitive little--" Ewan got cut off.

"I'm just competitive when it comes to my pets." replied Alex. "I always want to prove myself to people." she nodded her head.

"To people you barely know?" Ewan cut in. Alex opened her previously closed eyes out of realization and then silently walked away. The pet contest was now under way. Thomas went to Taro and then to Oreo. It was very quick.

"The winner is… Oreo!" Thomas announced. Raffi scrunched her nose out of glee as the others applauded her. She went up to collect her trophy with a dog sticking its head out of the top bit, "Congratulations, your prize is a big supply of dog food, dog treats, a dog toy, and a dog wrist watch." Thomas handed Raffi her prizes.

"Thanks." Raffi jumped up and down and went back to her stand as the others applauded. There was a 10 minute pause before the cat contest was underway. The midwife kind of knew she wouldn't win with either cat, but was happy to compete anyway.

"It's between Rosie and Kenzie now." Thomas announced. They all waited anxiously for the outcome, "The winner is…" Thomas began after inspecting the two pets again, "Rosie!"

"Yay!" Ewan flashed a big smile and jumped up a little. He tapped his necklace and then went up to the stage, Rosie following. The others applauded.

"Congratulations, Ewan." Thomas handed Ewan a trophy similar to Raffi's only with a cat poking its head out of the bowl part of the trophy instead of a dog, "Your prize is a big supply of cat food, cat nip, a cat scratcher, and a cat stuffed animal.

"Aw, it looks just like her!" he beamed over his new stuffed animal. They all put away the stands and everyone headed home.

* * *

Winter 20th was a Sunday, and Popuri had the day off. So she headed off to the Bakery once it opened and greeted Elli.

"Hello Elli, Jeff, and Ellen." they all greeted her back.

"Here's your seat." Elli showed Popuri to her seat. Popuri sat down, "What would you like?"

"Hmmm… Veryberry pie, walnut cake, and tea please." Popuri decided after reading her menu. She pushed the menu back to the middle of the table.

"Are you going to eat both?" the baker was referring to both food items.

"Well I'm tired and hungry… so yes! I need to wake up." Popuri smiled, "My breakfast wasn't very filling today, anyway."

"I envy you, Popuri." Elli kind of frowned and then put away her notebook that had Popuri's order on it. Popuri looked up to her friend, "You never get fat, even when you eat a lot. I plump up so quickly." before Popuri could reply, Elli went to the kitchen area to start baking as Jeff walked up and gave Popuri her drink.

"Here, today's special is mint tea." and with that, he walked off. Trent was actually in the room, too, and had been eating. Trent walked up to Popuri and started some conversation, having heard the whole thing.

"I think being a little plump is a good thing. It's healthier." Trent nodded his head. Popuri blushed a little and giggled, thinking about him and Elli.

"Hee, hee… that's how you like her, right?" she asked the doctor. Trent began to blush and sweat a little bit.

"She shouldn't force yourself to diet. She's attractive…" Trent was looking down and blushing a bit more.

"If only she knew how you still felt about her." Popuri whispered a little. Trent looked up after hearing the door open again and he rushed back to his table. Elli walked back to Popuri with the two plates in her hands.

"Here you go." Elli placed the pie in front of Popuri first, "I topped the pie with ice cream." she was beaming a little.

"Wow, thanks!" Popuri ate it and the other food item really quickly, having sips of her mint tea on the side. Elli decided to sit down next to Popuri and let out a soft sigh.

"You know… he still fancies you the same way he did a season ago…" whispered the flower girl to her baker friend.

"Hmm?" Elli looked up. She perfectly well heard what Popuri had said, but still asked her if she had said anything.

"No, nothing. Thank you." Popuri pulled out the appropriate gold and set it next to her empty plates. She hugged her friend before she left and then tapped Trent on the shoulder as she went off. Trent coughed and then got up and walked over to Elli, who was enjoying herself a cup of tea.

"May I join you?" he asked. Elli flashed a small smile.

"I'm surprised you're here and not working." she answered and set down her cup of tea, ushering he should sit down by lifting her hand to the chair. Trent pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Thank you, Elli." Trent nodded his head. He had already finished his meal, "Hopefully you know that I'm sorry about the whole… work thing."

"Yes, of course I do." Elli nodded her head. She finished her tea, got up, set it on the counter, and sat back down.

"Do you want to… go fishing or something?" the doctor asked. Elli agreed and went to get her fishing pole. Trent got his once they went back to the river area. They spent the rest of the day fishing and lounging together. They decided to rebuild their friendship and forget about their past relations.

* * *

It was now later on in the day and Ann and Cliff were together on the beach.

"Cliff, I have to ask. Why didn't you use your money to buy a house?" Ann asked Cliff, regarding the money from their treasure hunt.

"I slipped almost all of the money in to your money letter so that you could stay, remember?" reminded Cliff.

"Well, we have more than enough. Can't you take some of it back and buy a house?" the tomboy asked her boyfriend. Cliff thought about it again for a moment and then shook his head.

"I had already thought about it, but Flower Bud is too… tranquil the way it is." explained the vagabond as he smiled calmly, "It's perfect the way it is."

"I suppose you're right…" Ann muttered a little bit.

"Yeah. Adding another building would just make Flower Bud seem too strange." Cliff told her.

"Now that I think about it… I don't think there's any room for another building anyway." noted Ann, laughing a little bit at the thought of trying to fit another place on.

"Well you can at the beach, I suppose, but then ocean festivals would be very cramped." added Cliff. He then laughed a little with his girlfriend.

The rest of the day was very peaceful, as Winter usually was.


	24. Flowers Blossom in the Wintertime

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 24:**_ Flowers Blossom in the Wintertime

Winter 22nd came along and the group was excited for the Starry Night Festival. Popuri explained this festival to Ewan and he was as excited as the rest. Ewan had been growing some Pink-Cat Mint flowers in his greenhouse secretly for a while now for asking Popuri to the Starry Night Festival.

"So you and Maria are obviously 'going' to the Starry Night Festival, right?" Cliff asked Harris. He and some of the other town 'bachelors' were at Town Square and talking about it.

"I asked her last night." verified Harris as he nodded his head and then smiled.

"I still need to ask Raffi. I think that this is her favorite festival. Maybe besides the Spirit Festival, due to it being on her birthday." Joe thought for a moment, "Yeah, I wanna be romantic when I ask her."

"How sweet." Ewan butted in with a little laugh.

"Well what are you doing with your Popuri?" wondered Kai as he lifted his hand to his chin and scratched it for a little.

"Uh, oh, nothing special." Ewan lied with a smile. Luckily for him, the others didn't notice this blatant lie.

"You know what's sad…?" Cliff just realized after a moment of awkward silence. They all looked at him in question and he blushed a little, but then continued, "Ewan's the only one out of us who hasn't properly been in a relationship. From what he remembers, that is."

"Oh, that's true!" Joe realized, "I mean, you seem to be the one who expresses your love for her the most, too. Kind of ironic."

"Well…" Ewan was blushing now, trying to think of something to back him up, "What about Trent and Elli? They've been broken up!"

"For one, they actually were together for a short time…" Harris muttered. Ewan gave him a little glare and then looked away, "Also, haven't you heard?"

"Trent and Elli got back together last night." muttered Kai as he explained. Ewan jumped back in shock, but was smiling.

"Wow!" he was quite shocked, for some reason, "That's great, but, uh… that means what you guys have been saying is true…" Ewan's speech turned into embarrassed murmurs, "I suppose I do display my liking for Popuri the most, too…"

"Whoa! I didn't know you took what we teased you around by heart! Sorry." Joe scratched the back of his head. Ewan looked up and realized that he made people feel pity for him.

"Oh my God, no, I don't want pity!" he laughed a little nervously, "I just feel kinda weird about acting this way."

"Well, why?" wondered Kai, "Do you remember how you acted around girls in a past time?" Ewan shook his head.

"I don't. That's generally why I feel so weird about the whole thing." Ewan answered as he put his right elbow into his left hand and his right hand on his chin.

"I'm sure that the right thing will come out soon." Harris thought on the bright side and smiled.

"You think so?" Cliff wondered what might happen.

"Well sure!" continued the mailman, "Think about how Maria and I got together. I've liked her for quite a while and then there was just this event where I HAD to tell her how I felt." Harris explained.

"Come to think of it, I think that's how Raffi felt when she confessed her feelings to me…" added Joe as he scratched his bandana-covered head.

"And then when Ann found out about my liking and that whole scene, I guess that was my event." Cliff pointed out.

"How about you, Kai? I don't think that you and Karen ever shared a moment where the two of you confessed your feelings for each other." Ewan turned to the winery worker and asked him. Kai thought for a moment before answering.

"Actually, the Kiefu Fairy moment at the vineyard was our moment." he realized, "Even if we didn't share how we felt about each other, the light of the fairies and the spur of the moment unleashed how we felt about each other out in that night."

"So I have to seek out an event?" asked the farmer a little confusedly, even if it should have been at least a little bit clearer.

"No, Ewan." Joe laughed.

"You have to let love come to you." replied Cliff.

"You can't seek it out. Then it isn't truly love." Harris finished. Ewan was silent for a moment.

Male Bonding

_**Guys always talk about girls at least once when they hang out and talk.**_

"_**Ewan, you and Popuri, you two are made for each other." the pretend mailman said, pretending to deliver the farmer's grandson a letter from said Popuri.**_

"_**We will give you advice!" the purple bandana-wearing boy decided.**_

"_**You guys probably have less experience than me." the farmer-to-be replied.**_

"_**Ann will be my girlfriend!" the strange young man replied.**_

"_**Remember when we used to think that girls were icky?" asked the flashy bandana-wearing guy.**_

"_**That wasn't long ago." replied the farmer's grandson.**_

"_**Time to help you and Popuri!"**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_

"Ewan?" Kai asked, waving his right hand over his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I was just having a flashback…" he held his forehead and let out a sigh, then a soft laugh, "You lot were helping me get with Popuri."

"Oh my gosh! I remember that!" Joe remembered. They all did and then laughed from the thought of it.

* * *

That night, Ewan had a strange dream.

Flower Scented Dreams

"_**A little bit more and I can reach it. Urf…"**_

…_**A little girl was trying to pick a flower under the cliff…**_

"_**Ahh!" **_

…_**Falling together…**_

"_**Hey, what are you doing here?"**_

"_**Daddy, I found a flower."**_

…_**That girl was…**_

Ewan woke up calmly and normally, but could not get the dream out of his head.

"Was that me remembering something from the past or a… dream?" wondered Ewan as he was getting dressed and then feeding Rosie.

"It seems VERY familiar, but I've never had a flashback as a dream…" Ewan held his head and turned on the TV.

"Then again, that doesn't rule out the possibility of it." Ewan saw that the 24th would be a clear day and night and then turned off the TV. He went outside and went off to his barn. Raffi arrived and helped Ewan out once he got to the greenhouse. As they worked, Ewan explained his dream and dilemma to Raffi.

"Hmm… that is quite odd." Raffi thought for a moment as she tipped the watering can that she was lending. Ewan fixed his hair a little so that the tips weren't in his eyes.

"Being a doctor, what would you think?" the farmer wondered as he moved to his secret garden of Pink Cat-Mint flowers and started picking them and putting them in his rucksack.

"I'm not a psychologist." laughed Raffi, "I'm sure that if I was, I would be able to restore your entire memory out of your amnesia." she joked.

"Okay." Ewan rolled his eyes, "But seriously, do you think that it's actually a flashback or just a dream because I like Popuri so much." Raffi slightly widened her eyes, shocked at how easily Ewan could openly say his feelings for Popuri without blushing or burying his head in some of his crops.

"It's really hard to tell." the doctor sat her hands on her hips after finishing her part of the watering, "I'd say that it relates to Popuri, but every girl loves flowers when they're little girls." Raffi muttered.

"I'll think about it during the day. Thanks, Raffi." he took his watering can back from her and put it back in his tool box back in his house.

"Going to do anything today?" Raffi wondered after Ewan came out of his kitchen after turning his flowers into a bouquet for Popuri.

"Besides asking Popuri to the Starry Night Festival?" asked Ewan. Raffi nodded her head, "Well… oh, I'm going to ask the carpenters to make me a log-terrace behind my house." Ewan nodded his head.

"Oh, wow, cool!" laughed Raffi with a smile, "Joe finally asked me to the Starry Night Festival, too. Haha, it was cute. He just flashed a silly smile and said a corny line." she didn't even go into detail as they walked off the Rancho Farm and towards the forest district.

"Bye." Ewan waved to Raffi, who went back into the Clinic to do some of her paperwork. Ewan made his way towards the Goddess Pond area and crossed the bridge. He then set his sights on the carpentry and headed over.

"Help!" suddenly, Ewan heard this call from a familiar, female voice. Ewan ran off to where he thought he heard the scream.

"Help, somebody!" the voice called again. Ewan realized that it was from above him and he looked up from the entrance to Sprite Cave. He noticed Popuri hanging on the side of the cliff really close over Sprite Cave.

"Oh!" gasped Ewan. He immediately looked around, uselessly. Afterwards, he had no choice but to climb the tree as fast as he could to help Popuri.

"Popuri, it's Ewan! I'm here to help you!" he called out as he climbed the trunk of the tree.

"Uun… okay!" she called back out. Popuri tried to climb the side of the cliff again, but almost fell again, grabbing back on to the top of the cliff tightly. Once Ewan got to the top of the tree, he jumped off a tall branch and landed on the overpass that Popuri was hanging on.

"Careful!" Ewan yelled, watching Popuri slip one of her hands off the cliff. Ewan grasped both of her hands and lifted her up to her feet, rather quickly. Ewan let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Popuri still looked a little scared.

"Phew…" she breathed, "I was trying to get a flower and I reached out and I slipped." Popuri explained. Ewan was quite surprised about a flower in Winter, but then realized that the side of the cliff could have possibly kept growing flowers from other seasons, "Thanks, you saved me." her worried face began to fade.

"It was nothing, really." Ewan felt a little flustered and flattered as he scratched the back of his head and then tightening his bandana. Popuri giggled and then suddenly looked like she had remembered something and then began to smile and blush.

"Hey… sorry if I'm wrong, but hasn't something like this happened before?" Popuri asked Ewan. She had her hands clasped behind her back. Ewan thought for a moment and then felt shock as he remembered his dream! It must have been some sort of strange flashback. Ewan nodded his head a little slowly.

"Yes… I remember… I failed to save you last time." a little embarrassed smile flashed past Ewan's lips. Popuri laughed lightly.

"I thought so. You've gotten so big… you pulled me up so easily." she was still blushing and holding her hands behind her back. Together, they both headed towards the bridge and started walking down.

"I believe that this is the first time that you mentioned me in your past." Ewan realized, turning a little bit red.

"I didn't know that was you. You were my best friend. I had a dream about it last night. That's when I knew that it was you." Popuri explained, "I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to scare you off…"

"You could never scare me off. You've been so nice…" Ewan got a little carried away from his train of thought, "Oh! Before I forgot…" Ewan began to rustle through his rucksack.

"Yes?" asked Popuri. They stopped right at the area where the mountain had a path heading downwards.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Starry Night Festival?" the farmer handed Popuri his bouquet of Pink Cat-Mint flowers and flashed a half-cheesy grin.

"Yes, of course! Even if you had asked without flowers… but I love the thought." Popuri blushed a little and took the flowers. They both headed down the mountain and continued talking. Ewan led Popuri home and then went back to the carpenters.

"Ewan." Joe was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, smirking a little bit, "I saw you save Popuri. At that last glimpse as you were pulling her up." he laughed a little. Ewan laughed a little nervously in return.

"Yeah. I helped her up." he then explained the story about his dream and how Popuri was his great childhood friend, "And I just asked her to the Starry Night Festival."

"Good for you, good for you." the carpenter applauded a little.

"Your girlfriend also told me that you simply asked her with a goofy look on your face." Ewan jeered Joe. Kurt, on the side, snickered.

"She said that?" Joe asked, "Awww."

"Anyway, I'm here to get a log-terrace built behind my house at the farm." Ewan told the three carpenters.

"Alright, we'll get on it!" Woody and the others rushed towards Rancho Farm and immediately got to work. They announced that they would finish on the 27th and try and work every day, at least a little bit.

* * *

The 24th rolled by and everyone got excited. Ewan thought that Alex would be grumpy, but she told Ewan that she would be bothering Maria and Harris the whole time, so she said she would be fine.

"Why do I feel like you're compensating for something? Or… someone…" Ewan looked down at his feet for a moment and Alex quickly changed the subject.

"So what are you and Popuri doing for the festival?" she asked. Ewan jumped back a little at her sudden tone change, and then crossed his arms.

"Sorry, not telling. Especially not you." the farmer pointed at Alex, "Considering that you're latching to Maria and Harris like that, I'm not even giving you any clues."

"Come on, please?" Alex flashed a cute, or at least what she would call cute, smile and begged. Ewan turned away and began to walk off, "Fine then, fine." she walked back into the library to go bother Maria. Ewan decided to go see what the church would be doing for the Starry Night, even if he wasn't going.

"Hello, Ann. So what's going on at the church tonight?" Ewan asked his ranching friend.

"Maria, Elli, and I will be at the church and performing. Maria plays the organ, Elli plays the clarinet, and I play the oboe." Ann told Ewan, "Will you be coming?"

"No, I'm spending my time with Popuri." explained Ewan, "Sorry."

"That's alright." the rancher smiled and then they both said good-bye to each other before leaving. Night soon fell and a chilling breeze blew throughout Flower Bud. Thomas, Anna, Stu, May, the pastor, Cliff, Harris, Trent, Ann, Maria, and Elli were all at the church and the music was starting.

"That was a great performance, everyone!" the pastor congratulated them. Anna and Thomas went home, walking Stu and May safely back to their respective homes. Cliff led Ann back to the Green Ranch, where they stood and watched the stars.

"Want to watch the stars at your bakery?" Trent offered Elli. She nodded and took her boyfriend's hand. The pastor left the church before the last couple, Maria and Harris, decided to go off to the Town Square.

"The stars are so bright tonight." Maria was holding onto Harris' arm as they walked up the steps to the actual square. Kai and Karen went down to the beach.

"Usually you can't see the stars reflect off the water… but tonight is different." Karen told her boyfriend as she looked down at the sea.

"Just like the fireworks." pointed out Kai. Karen nodded her head and then they both decided to sit down in the cold sand. There was a flash of light over the ocean and they both gasped a little and looked up.

Meanwhile, Joe and Raffi were at Goddess Pond, seeing as it was rather close to both their homes and they hadn't been there together often.

"The stars look like little gems." Raffi noted as they both sat down on a stump.

"Yeah." Joe marveled at them, "Shame I can't go into the sky, pick them, and give them to you." Joe laughed a little.

"Aww." mumbled Raffi to her boyfriend, before kissing him, "But then we wouldn't be able to have this festival. Just being with me is enough."

"Great." Joe sighed and then put his arm around Raffi. She giggled a little bit and they sat there for a moment in silence.

Up on Moon Mountain, Ewan just arrived to see Popuri standing and watching the skies.

"Hi, Popuri!" he waved and walked up next to her.

"Hello." she smiled, "I heard there's going to be shooting stars tonight, so be ready to make a wish." Popuri explained to Ewan. They both turned their heads up to the sky.

"Ooh, there was one!" Ewan pointed out one of the shooting stars. It was a great view from such a high area. A small gust of wind blew and it got a little cold. Popuri shivered a little and held her arms.

"It's kind of chilly…" Popuri mumbled and breathed out a breath of cold air. She turned to Ewan and her cheeks flourished red slightly, "…Um, can I get a little closer?" she asked.

"You…?" her asking this confused Ewan, but Popuri got close to Ewan and cuddled with him, making them both turn bright red. Popuri let out a breath of air at the same time as Ewan did.

"I can hear a heartbeat. Is it mine or yours?" she asked, looking up at him. Ewan just didn't answer and they both continued to look up into the shining sky.

Shooting Stars

"_**Look, a shooting star!" the little boy pointed.**_

"_**Hee, hee… make a wish…" the girl answered, trying not to stare at the boy.**_

"_**I don't need to." he answered boldly.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**You're already here." the little girl launched herself into the little boy's arms and they continued to watch more stars.**_

* * *

Ewan and Popuri began to walk down the mountain and they both looked up, noticing some clouds forming. It was later than they would usually be out. The stars could still be seen, but it was now snowing.

"Hey, can we go to your farm? I still feel like talking. I'm not tired at all." the last comment made Popuri blush as she told Ewan.

"Sure." Ewan nodded. They walked to the farm and went under the tree that was near the now-frozen pond that Ewan used to fill his watering can, "Can I start?" Ewan lifted his hand.

"Yes."

"Okay… why did you… pull away from that kiss after the Flower Festival?" asked the farmer. It happened quite a while ago, but the thought had been on Ewan's mind for a while. Popuri frowned and looked down at the somehow shadowed ground. The shining stars made it bright all around the tree.

"I… I still couldn't get over Gray." Popuri explained a little vaguely, "I remember not wanting to tell you about it and about Gray because I feared that it would happen again, right?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that." Ewan nodded his head.

"Well… I was half-lying." the flower girl explained, "I was afraid of that, but I thought that if you had found out, then you wouldn't… like me at all." Popuri told Ewan, "And… and then you acted like you didn't care so much after that."

"Popuri… I really wish you would have told me that earlier." breathed Ewan with a tiny smile. Popuri looked down sadly again and sighed, "I wasn't being oblivious to you. It was just a mix of having so much work and how things were during that time." he explained.

"Really?" Popuri asked, seeming more hopeful.

"Yes!" Ewan nodded, "I don't even understand why you'd think that." he then realized, "It was because I thought YOU didn't like me at all! And I thought everything would be awkward, so I backed off…"

"And that made me back off and think that we weren't as good friends as I thought we'd be." the pink-haired girl told Ewan. They both let out a tiny chuckle.

"Now we know why it was like this…" Ewan looked away a little, watching the snow fall.

"You just didn't seem interested, that's all…" Popuri's voice trailed off more than Ewan's, "Which was annoying, 'cause…" her voice trailed off again. Ewan looked back at Popuri, who looked at the tree a little nervously.

"Mmm…" sighed Ewan as he looked down, thinking that Popuri wasn't going to finish her sentence.

"I'm… interested in you." Popuri looked at Ewan and was blushing. Ewan darted up and looked at Popuri.

"Really?" she nodded her head and flashed a smile.


	25. Luck of the Scottish

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 25:**_ Luck of the Scottish

"Popuri… I don't know what to say!" Ewan gasped a little, then realizing to get his feelings out in the open, "I mean, yeah, I'm definitely interested in you, too!"

"Great to hear. I've felt this way for a long time, you know." Popuri clasped her hands together and sat them on her dress.

"Me too…" Ewan looked away with a blushing face.

"Maybe… maybe I should give you something that you've deserved ever since the Flower Festival." the flower girl thought for a moment.

"Hmm?" wondered Ewan. Popuri lifted her finger to imply that Ewan should get closer. He did so and Popuri leaned forward to kiss Ewan, putting her arms over his shoulder. They held their kiss for quite a while and then Ewan let out a small laugh.

"This is unbelievable…" Popuri admitted, "In the best way ever."

"Everyone's going to go nuts when they tell us about us being together." the farmer told the other farmer as they finally stood up and walked towards the flower shop.

"I'm just sad that my dad isn't here just yet… I'm glad he'll be home soon so that I can tell him." Popuri blushed a little and held her face.

"Well… good night." Ewan got close to Popuri and lifted her chin the slightest amount and kissed her.

"Good night… Ewan." Popuri nearly whispered. Ewan smiled and then walked home. Once he got home, he let out a deep sigh.

"Today has been… possibly the best day of my life." Ewan looked to where Rosie was, not surprisingly, sleeping, "Or at least, from what I remember." he blushed a little. He was so tired from doing so much that he immediately fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ewan woke up in the brightest of spirits. He leaped out of bed to a happily meowing Rosie. Her food bowl was full and she was meowing for no reason at all.

"Morning, Rosie, my pet." he smiled at his cat, who meowed back. Ewan quickly got dressed and immediately did his chores. Right when he finished his chores, Popuri arrived on his farm.

"Hello… Ewan." she held her face again and blushed. Ewan giggled and scratched the back of his head. He began to blush a little too.

"Hi." he walked up to her and gave her a little kiss, "I'm all done with the chores. Ready to tell the world about us?" Ewan laughed.

"I've been ready." Popuri laughed back and they walked together, gathering the group. They didn't hold hands or anything because they wanted to keep it a surprise. All the couples plus Alex were at the area that included the mayor's house, library, midwife's house, and potion shop.

"So why'd you gather ALL of us?" Karen wondered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. I was a little busy with work." replied Joe with a slight snarky tone as he crossed his arms.

"Hush, Joe. Be nice." warned Raffi as she touched Joe's nose.

"Well, we've got some news." Popuri said as she looked up to Ewan. They all looked at Ewan and expected Ewan to say something. He only laughed and bent over to give Popuri a kiss.

"AHH!" they all screamed. It was out of pure surprise, but they all suddenly started laughing, blushing, or doing a mix of the two. It was a very humorous sight for both Ewan and Popuri

"Ewan! You finally got together with Popuri!" Kai finally was able to say something. Ewan chuckled and nodded his head.

"It's about time, Popuri." Elli set her hands on the apron on her dress as she blushed a little, "You wouldn't stop talking about Ewan."

"Yeah, same with Ewan, but only with talking about Popuri." Cliff looked away and murmured. They all laughed a little.

"This is just great! I suppose me coming here made Flower Bud amazing. I shipped Ewan and Popuri the whole time!" Alex told the group. They all looked at her a little confusedly when she used the word 'shipped'.

"Excuse me? Shipped?" Maria asked her friend a little curiously as she set her finger on her chin.

"Yeah! It's the couple I supported." once Alex explained, most of them understood, "Well, to be honest, I shipped a little Gray and Popuri…" she muttered under her breath, "Oh, and some Ewan and Gray." she said a little louder. This startled most of them.

"You wanted me to get together with my worst rival!?" Ewan yelled at Alex, who responded with a clueless tone.

"You wanted my friend to get with my BROTHER!?" screeched Ann. Alex replied with the same monotone sound.

"You wanted one of my STRAIGHT best friends to get together with another dude!?" Kai barked at Alex. The three of them were ganging up on Alex.

"I plead the fifth!" she yelled. Alex then rushed off, leaving the others in the same area.

"Thanks guys…" Maria muttered, "She started confusing me with all these words and terms she says that she uses from TV shows. Maybe she'll be a little bit quieter…"

"No problem, Maria." Ann replied, giving her thumbs up, "I love yelling at people I've only known for about a month."

"I'm just glad Kai yelled at her. I'm sure that if he didn't I would have." Karen wrapped her arm around her boyfriend, who gave her a look with his eyes half-closed.

"Okay guys, that's all for today's meeting. Carry on with your lives." Ewan lifted his hands and ushered that everyone move on. They all went on and Ewan and Popuri began to walk towards the flower shop.

"Did you know that the flower shop and bakery are having their annual lotteries?" Popuri asked Ewan, who shook his head, "Oh, well it's going on from today until the 29th. You should join in the one at the flower shop today."

"Okay." Ewan decided. Lillia greeted the two and explained the raffle to Ewan. She allowed him a free raffle. If he got 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 4th place and got a good prize, then he would be able to draw again.

"Here we go!" Lillia rang a bell and Ewan drew a card.

"2nd place!" announced Popuri as she read Ewan's card. Lillia took the card and rummaged through her belongings.

"2nd place is a set of flower aroma bath seeds. They'll relax you more when you take a bath at your house." explained the flower shop owner, "Now you can draw another card!" she smiled.

"Great!" Ewan lifted his hand and placed it on another card after Lillia rang the bell, "I got 3rd." Ewan told the two.

"Wow, Ewan. You're getting lucky today." marveled his girlfriend after his second win.

"3rd place is a group of seals that you can put on your calendar for special dates." Lillia handed Ewan a packet. He opened them and looked at them.

"Oh wow, there's a lot of them!" the farmer was astonished, "They're cool, too." he only had 5 more simple ones, now he had 5 more. Lillia rang the bell once again and Ewan drew his third raffle card.

"4th place is a bag of Pink-Cat Mint flowers. Congratulations!" Popuri's mother handed Ewan the pink bag full of seeds.

"Will you be planting those seeds anytime soon?" wondered Popuri a little curiously as she set her finger on her chin and pressured Ewan with a cute face. Ewan fell for it and said that he would, which won him a hug.

"Ooh, I hope I get 1st place." Ewan jumped up and down from slight excitement. Lillia rang the bell and Ewan pulled a card, "1st place! Yay!" he jumped up and down again, only a bit more vigorously than before. Popuri soon joined him.

"Wow! You got all the prizes in one go! Your prize is a flower-scented cushion that will help you sleep and keep nightmares away." Lillia was blushing as she smiled and handed Ewan the pretty designed pillow.

"Great job, Ewan! You've got the luck of the Irish!" Popuri congratulated and then joked.

The Homeland

"_**Okay, Ewan. Here we are in Flower Bud." the young boy's parents dropped him off.**_

"_**Do I have to be here…?" the boy mumbled a little angrily as he shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to act tough.**_

"_**Yes. You're getting too spoilt and we want your grandpa to teach you some things." the boy's father told his son. The son grumbled something about being bored and lonely.**_

"_**Don't worry, there are kids here your age." the mother told her son.**_

"_**How long do I have to be away from Scotland?" the boy asked his parents.**_

"_**We'll check on you in a season and we'll decide, depending on how you like it here." the father answered. The parents left after their good-byes and the boy met with this grandpa. He then met a young, cute girl.**_

"_**Hi… do I know you?"**_

"_**No… I just came here on vacation." the boy answered.**_

_**  
"I love your accent… are you from Ireland?" the girl's question seemed to infuriate the child, but he kept his cool.**_

"_**No, I'm from Scotland." the boy smiled.**_

"_**Awesome…"**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_

"Popuri… I'm Scottish." Ewan told Popuri in what seemed out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" Popuri wondered, getting his bag together with all the prizes that he had won, "Oh, did you remember something?"

"Yes… I'm not Irish. I think we had this discussion before." Ewan thought about what he had just seen and then laughed a little, "Everyone thinks I'm Irish. It's the luck of the Scottish, Popuri." he chuckled some more.

* * *

Even with Popuri insisting that Ewan should try his luck at the bakery lottery, Ewan decided against it and to do it another day. Meanwhile, Maria was busy telling people about Alex's birthday in response to accidentally embarrassing her with her 'shipping' event.

"I have to ask, Maria, why are you planning a party for Alex and not having a bachelorette party? Or a bachelor party for Harris?" wondered Raffi as she set her finger on her chin.

"We decided that New Year's Day is suitable for a party for us. Besides, we'll all be drunk anyway." Maria laughed at the thought of her being drunk, or even buzzed. Raffi shivered at the thought.

"Well remember that my birthday is the same day as Alex's. So make sure we get equal birthday attention." said Raffi as she let out a little laugh, "Actually, I've got a good idea."

"Hmm?" wondered Maria curiously.

"How about, we have a party for me, make it normal and stuff, and then later on, or halfway through, we could suddenly change it and make it a big surprise and change it to Alex's party! Isn't it nice?" suggested Raffi. Maria loved the idea, so they decided on it and told the rest of the town.

"Hang on, though…" Popuri noted once Raffi, herself, Ewan, and Alex were together when Raffi was inviting the three of them to her party, "Your birthday is on the Spirit Festival. And only 4 people can go, including the spirit. So…" she muttered.

"Oh no! I just thought of that!" Alex gasped. She was known of all the festivals for a while, as Maria told her about them when they weren't doing anything.

"The party won't be a problem. We'll just have that during the day… but I suppose that'll be a dilemma." the doctor said as she sat her chin on her hand, "We can argue about that once the 27th rolls by." she chuckled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Raffi asked her boyfriend as she entered the carpentry.

"I got some new clothes, so I'm changing into them." Joe said. His shoes were now mainly dark brown instead of bluish, tanner pants, an orange shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up instead of his polo shirt, and a lighter colored vest mostly zipped up.

**(A/N: ****.****)**

"Why?" wondered the doctor curiously as she turned Joe around from the mirror that he was looking into, "Nice, though."

"Thanks. And because it was kind of a spur of the moment type thing." explained the carpenter as he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well it was a good spur of the moment idea." Raffi chuckled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. They walked outside of the carpentry and walked down to the snowy beach.

"Haven't things been going great recently? Everyone's together with someone and Maria and Harris are getting married in about a week!" Joe told Raffi and laughed a little.

"Well, everyone but Alex. But I don't think that there's anyone for her to get together with here in Flower Bud." replied Raffi in a 'matter-of-fact' way, "So, have you been thinking about what to get me for my birthday?"

"Oh, not at all, I almost forgot that it was your birthday." sarcastically answered Joe as he flashed a silly little grin.

"Haha." laughed Raffi in a bored tone as she hit Joe in the chest playfully, "But seriously, what are you getting me?" she asked.

"Not telling." Joe rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to ignore Raffi's constant whining.

"Come on!" she yelled and then got to her feet.

"Sheesh, you're impatient!" Joe smiled and crossed his arms, "Okay, I'll tell you." he answered. Raffi's eyes shot wide open and she got close to him again.

"And?" wondered Raffi.

"It's a present." Joe smiled. Raffi turned red from slight anger and stormed off.

"Hey, hey! Come back Ms. Impatient Pants!" he called out for his girlfriend. Joe then chased after her, but they both knew that they were playing around the entire time.

* * *

Once Ewan got home, he put his bag of Pink-Cat Mint flowers in his tool box so that he could grow them the next day. He set his cushion on top of his original pillow and put his new calendar seals on his calendar on the side. Lastly, he took a bath and put his flower-based beads in his bathroom.

He woke up on the 26th calmly, having a great night's sleep due to his new pillow. He fed his cat, who was out at the windowsill watching the snow fall. Ewan watched the snow with her for a few minutes and then had breakfast.

"Phew…" Ewan let out a little sigh as he took his first step outside in the cold weather. He had his bag of flower seeds ready for planting, so he went into his greenhouse first. Afterwards, he tended to his animals and then walked out to the front of his farm. He checked his mail, finding nothing, and ran into Raffi walking her dog at the crossroads.

"Hey, Ewan." Raffi waved. She began walking in circles with Oreo, "What's up?" she was panting a little. She had probably been running for longer than Ewan had been awake.

"Not much. You can carry on with your running." Ewan nodded his head. He waved to Raffi. She waved back and Oreo let out a little bark. Raffi ran off towards Green Ranch, most likely to the beach. Ewan went off to meet with Harris and they talked about the wedding and some other things.

"So are you excited to finally be living in town instead of just wandering around town until at night when you mysteriously vanish?" asked Ewan with a grin.

"You know, I live in town." Harris answered, looking away.

"Yes, I know." replied the farmer, and then he nodded his head, "But are you happy to not be living in an apartment?" Harris nodded his head.

"Yep. I'm a little nervous, but I'm also very excited at the same time." he admitted to Ewan.

"Aw, that's only natural!" Ewan said with a laugh, "I felt the same way when Popuri told me how she felt about me." he told him. They talked until the Bakery opened that day and Ewan went inside. He met Trent and Elli, who were off to the side, sharing some cake.

"Hi, Ewan. I suspected that you'd be here, aching for the lottery." replied a female voice. Popuri had walked into the Bakery, greeting a blushing Ewan.

"Gee, how'd you know?" he asked sarcastically. Ewan gave Popuri a kiss and they went to the counter.

"Could I draw a card for the lottery?" the farmer asked Jeff. Jeff explained that the rules would be the same as the flower shop, so Ewan hoped to get at least 4th.

"4th place!" Jeff read out Ewan's lottery card.

"Who knew!?" Popuri said, as if she were reading Ewan's mind or something along those lines.

"Here's a jar of honey." the bakery master handed Ewan a mug filled with yellow honey. He took it and put it in his rucksack.

"You guys should really sell this more often." Ewan laughed a little and pulled another lottery card. It was for 2nd place.

"I have no idea how you get so lucky besides you being Scottish." the flower shop girl turned to her boyfriend, "Raffi would kill to have that luck." she scratched her cheek.

"Your prize is a collection of mugs and tea cups!" he showed the two of them the design of the cups before he put them in some kind of packaging, which Ewan put away in his rucksack.

"Hey, guys." Trent greeted the three of them with his girlfriend.

"Doing well?" Elli was referring to the lottery.

"Ewan's won 4th and 2nd place already! He's Scottish!" Ewan's girlfriend nodded affectionately as Ewan pulled another ticket.

"3rd place!" the group let out a little cheer and then Jeff explained the prize: a group of designed luncheon mats.

"Okay, I swear, you need to have a picnic at your log-terrace or kitchen one day with everything that you're winning." Jeff told Ewan. He chuckled and took the box that contained his prize.

"I hope 1st place is good…" Elli muttered. Jeff was the only one who knew what the prizes were for the lottery.

"Don't jinx it!" complained the farmer. He pulled out another lottery card, which, indeed, was for 1st place. They all let out a little cheer, even Jeff.

"You get a blue and white patterned table cloth!" he handed Ewan the tablecloth, which had some wrapping over it.

"So… can we come over for lunch now?" wondered the doctor, flashing a somewhat innocent look. Elli, Popuri, and Jeff tried to do the same. Ewan looked away in a false-aggravated way, and then let out a laugh.

"Yeah, let's go to the farm and set all this up! But you lot have to bring the food."


	26. Lights Go Down

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 26:**_ Lights Go Down

Everyone began to note the change in climate in Flower Bud. The snow started becoming less compact, so the children could no longer have their snowball fights or make snowmen. The snow wasn't melting yet, but it was slushier than before. Cold breezes began to slow down and the temperature began to go up the slightest.

But it was now the 27th of the season of Winter. The party for Raffi would start at noon and alternate as a surprise for Alex at 3. The Spirit Festival was to start at 7 that night.

"Good morning, Rosie." Ewan lightly tapped the crown of Rosie's head. For once, she hadn't finished her food. When she sees the bottom of her dish, she usually yells for food. The slowly changing climate must have been starting to affect her a little bit. He turned to where he had two gifts wrapped, both under his bed.

"There we go." he pulled out the one for Raffi. Everyone left their gift for Alex at their home so that she wouldn't get suspicious. Raffi's gift was wrapped in pink with a green bow. Popuri's was the same, which was why he wrapped it like this. He woke up a little bit later that day, at 7, because he knew that everyone would be getting ready. He finished his chores at 8 and waited at his house for someone to arrive.

"Hello!" a voice called out. Ewan heard this voice and walked outside his house. Ann was there, with her boyfriend.

"We just came here to hang out until the party. You don't mind, do you?" Cliff asked Ewan. Ewan didn't mind and they all went inside and Ewan served a late breakfast of toast to himself and the others.

"So how do you think the party will go?" wondered Ewan as he started some conversation. He was buttering another slice of toast for himself.

"Yeah, I think it'll be great fun. Especially the fact that it will change later on." the rancher smiled and then thought about how it would turn out.

"I'm sure Alex won't find out. As long as no one mentions it." Cliff brought up. There was a visible, throbbing bump on his cheek.

"Err… Cliff?" Ewan scratched his cheek, where Cliff's bump would be, "What's with your bump?"

"Oh this? Yeah, I got into a fight with Ann last night. We're okay, now." the vagabond explained. Ann smiled and nodded. It eluded Ewan how the two of them could fight so much and still be happily together.

"So… anyone else notice the temperature change?" wondered Ewan as he shielded his eyes and looked up into the sky, the sun beaming down on them.

"Yeah. My nights in the cave aren't so freezing anymore." Cliff told Ewan.

"Uh…" Ewan looked away, "To be honest, you two are strange. I suppose you really are perfect for each other." he admitted with a smile, even though he found himself to be strange, too.

"Thank you." Ann nodded and laughed. They continued eating and talking until it was about noon. They all got up, making sure that their hair and clothes were in order, and headed off towards the forestry.

* * *

Most of the party and decorations were outside. There were a few tables outside and some decorations on the Clinic. They knew that if they'd be low down from the mountains, no wild animals would bother them. People were allowed to go into the Clinic if they chose to do so, but the food and most of the party was outside. Ewan, Cliff, and Ann arrived at the party right at noon. Maria, Harris, Elli, Trent, Alex, Raffi, and Joe were already there.

"Good to see you guys." Joe said, turning around as he took a bite of a potato chip. Ewan smiled and waved. Cliff went off to converse with Harris and Trent, as they usually did, and Ann joined a conversation with Raffi, Maria, and Elli. Alex wandered around and then found Ewan and Joe talking.

"This is a good party. I hope people remember that it is MY birthday, too." the tone in Alex's voice noted that she was aggravated that no one noted her birthday, even if she was going to get the biggest notice of it in three hours.

"Oh, okay." Ewan tried to ignore her, rather excited to see how she would react later on, upon her discovering what she was saying was truly happening.

"Humph!" groaned Alex. She stomped her right foot and went off to the snack table in a huff. Alex wanted to move to the group of girls, but showed some pointless hate in Ann, so she avoided the group. With a glass of punch in her hand, she simply waited to where the other guests would arrive. She planned on sticking to whoever would come up next and stay with them, like a parasite. Alex heard footsteps and then jumped out in front, "Welcome!" she yelled.

"Thanks, attendant." a derisive voice muttered. Karen brushed her hand through her hair and walked by, Kai next to her on the opposite side of where Alex was in relation to Karen.

"Yeah, uh-huh…" mumbled the grudge-holding girl. Alex copied Karen's 'hand hairbrush', but not so much in a mocking way for some reason. Once noticing Ann left to talk to the newcomers and Joe, Alex rushed to Maria and Raffi. Ewan joined the group of Cliff, Harris, and Trent for a while, until Popuri showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, Raffi." Popuri apologized to her friend. After Raffi said that it was alright, Popuri and Ewan greeted each other with a kiss and began to talk. Once Alex was nowhere near them, they muttered a little about Alex's party.

"So, what are we going to do when it's time to change parties?" wondered Popuri in a whisper as she and her boyfriend were cuddling.

"Maria is going to pretend that she forgot Raffi's gift at the party after we all open Raffi's gifts," began the farmer, "After, we're going to send Rick there. Hopefully they'll patch whatever problems that they have and come back to the party, where the decorations will have changed." Ewan concluded. They immediately stopped mentioning it once Alex got closer to them.

The party was going great. It about half past two o'clock and Raffi began to open gifts. Alex still felt mildly sour about no one mentioning her birthday, but didn't want to seem like a nuisance to everyone and gave false smiles to everyone.

"Thanks for the gift, Ewan!" Raffi gave her farming friend a hug. Ewan's gift was a blue wrist watch. Joe walked up to Raffi, being the false final gift for Raffi.

"Here's your gift, babe. Now you'll stop bugging me about what it is." the carpenter laughed. Raffi laughed in return and opened the gift. She gasped a little and showed everyone what was inside: a white sun dress with rose designs all over it.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" Raffi darted to her boyfriend and gave him a big kiss.

"Well, it's getting warm again and I know how you love dresses like that." Joe shrugged his shoulders a little. He revealed that he bought Raffi's gift when he was out buying his new clothes.

"Mind if I change real quick?" asked Raffi to her guests. They didn't mind, so she rushed into the Clinic and came back in her new outfit, "How do I look?" everyone complimented her and Raffi looked at Maria and nodded.

"Oh, shoot!" Maria said audibly. Everyone looked to her, "Sorry, Raffi, I completely forgot that I left my gift at the house. Alex, can you come home and help me get it?" she asked her current roommate.

"Sure." Alex lifted her shoulders and led the way out of the forestry, "See you guys in a sec." she lifted her hand to the group and then left. Maria casually walked behind her, her hands on her skirt. She turned back to the group and winked. Once out of sight, Rick walked out from the mountainous area, where he was for less than an hour.

"Let's get set up, everyone. Quickly!" Rick clapped his hands.

* * *

"I could have sworn that it was in this drawer…" Maria mumbled as she went through her drawers. She and Alex were currently on the main floor of the mayor's home. Alex let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Man…" she mumbled as she rustled with her hair busily.

"Something on your mind, Alex?" wondered Maria as she finally found her gift for Raffi. It had been quite a while, so she expected Rick to be there soon, so this talk could be good stalling.

"You know, it kind of upsets me that Raffi gets all the attention and no one even mentions my birthday." the Goddess' daughter said out of envy.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair and selfish?" the librarian asked her friend. She seemed to have something for Alex behind her back.

"I suppose, but… I just don't like how no one mentions anything about me." Alex looked away and held her elbow. Completely off-topic, Maria handed Alex a wrapped gift. Without any words, Alex opened the gift. It was a silver tiara-like thing.

"It's a little tiara. I have a gold one that I'm going to wear at my wedding. I hope that you'll wear it." Maria looked down and smiled. Alex, before trying on her gift, gave Maria a big hug.

"Thank you so much." she nodded and then tried on the gift, "It's great!" Alex looked into one of the mirrors that were nearby. The tiara was blocking her star hairpin, so she took it out and placed it to a better spot.

"Alex, I'm sure that everyone will acknowledge your birthday when we get back. I think that everyone just wanted to think about Raffi for that moment." the mayor's daughter brought up the subject that was lingering on Alex's mind before.

"Do you really think so?" wondered Alex.

"Even if they don't, I'll make sure that they do!" Maria said, trying to act tough. Alex laughed a little and then nodded.

"Let's go back." Alex decided. Maria hesitated against it, but saw Rick coming up to the house through the window, so didn't protest. They both left and then Alex's face went sour once more upon seeing Rick.

"Oh, Rick. What a coincidence." Maria smiled and waved to the tool shop owner.

"May I talk to Alex privately?" he asked Maria. She nodded respectfully and walked off to the side.

"Maria, wait--!" Alex reached for her, but Maria was already too far away and waiting for their talk to be over, "So, what do you want?"

"To talk to you properly." Rick explained, "I know that there's more to me talking to Karen that's causing your resentment." he fixed his goggles into place.

"Well there's not. You two were flirting and you were being a jerk. So there." she crossed her arms and looked away.

"No, I know that there's more to it. I know your personality, Alex. It's why I didn't get so jealous about you and Kai that I duck you every time that I see you." the tool shop owner said smartly.

"Okay, maybe there is!" Alex lifted her hands into the air dramatically, "But it's not because I liked you and still do, so don't think that!" she barked and then rushed off to Maria, "Can we go back to the party now?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Sure." Maria nodded. Rick followed the two as they headed back to the forestry.

"I always suspected so…"

* * *

"We're back!" Alex announced to the group.

"Surprise!" they all said, including Maria and Rick, once Rick caught up. Alex looked around at all the changed decorations and foods. The sweets returned to a panoply instead of the completely eaten trays.

"Wow! So you all really did care!" gasped Alex. She beamed and jumped about like mad.

"Even I helped." Karen said, trying to show a compassionate smile to Alex.

"Yeah, but I hate you, so what does it matter?" regardless of what Alex said to Karen, the party seemed to be a hit. Alex continued to avoid Rick, sadly, but Rick finally knew the answer to why Alex was doing this.

"These cakes are good." Ewan ate some strawberry shortcake and had a sip of blueberry tea.

"I love blueberry tea." Popuri popped up out of nowhere to him and mentioned this.

The party was beginning to quiet down as the sun started to set. Alex had already gotten her gifts, many mentioning Maria's silver tiara gift. Ewan gave her a pair of warm, wool socks that Ann helped her knit. Ann knitted her own pair of gloves for her.

"All done?" Alex asked her party guests. Trent got out from the crowd, a gift in hand.

"Hang on, Alex, there's one more from you." the doctor handed Alex the elegantly wrapped present. He mentioned that it wasn't his and that it wasn't labeled.

"I wonder who gave it to me, then…" pondered Alex as she unwrapped the gift. It was a brown belt with a glimmering sapphire buckle.

"Wow, that's really pretty!" marveled Elli as she rushed up to see it, "Whoever gave this to you must be very generous!" she clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Yeah, they must be…" the redhead put clues together on who gave her gifts. Rick was the only one who hadn't given her a gift. Alex felt like she didn't want to keep the belt, but put it on anyway, as to not aggravate anyone.

"That totally suits you!" Raffi called out.

"Thanks guys." Alex blushed, but for some reason, didn't smile. She fixed her hair and, like magic, the sun was gone.

"How long until seven, Raffi?" Popuri asked one of the two birthday girls.

"We have another hour." announced Raffi. They all helped put the decorations away and cleaned everything else up. The adults were all getting ready for the Spirit Festival at the Square.

* * *

Everyone went home with the remaining thirty minutes on the clock before the spiritual festival. Ewan heard a knock on his door, revealing the Potion Master at his door steps once he answered.

"Good evening." he greeted.

"Oh, hello." Ewan lifted his hand and waved.

"I came to ask you if you would like to perform in the Spirit Festival tonight?" the Potion Master asked Ewan.

"Um… yeah, I'd love to, but…" the farmer put his hand on his chin and though carefully. He knew that his singing wouldn't be good enough for this kind of festival and he had no instruments. Even if instruments were provided for him, Ewan didn't know how to play.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, then." he waved to Ewan and walked off. Ewan let out a little sigh, but tried not to let it bother him. He knew that Joe, dressed up in a mask, would be playing, due to him being the Harvest King. Ewan suspected that he would choose Raffi to sing with him, but there would be another person to sing along. Finally, the group decided to break the usual rules and allowed an extra person to sing. Popuri and Alex would be the last two joining. All three girls would be vocalizing.

"Good, you're all here." the Potion Master greeted them all. Joe already had his large mask on, scratching at it.

"Man, this is so itchy…" complained the carpenter. In his hand was an ocarina. This heavily implied what instrument that Joe would be playing.

"Here, Ewan. You can play this." the Potion Master handed Ewan a flute and then walked off. Ewan looked at the flute carefully, setting his fingers on the keys. He blew into the mouthpiece and, somehow, created a successful note.

Flute

"_**Grandpa, you're so good at playing the flute!"**_

"_**Here, why don't you try, Ewan?" the old man hands his grandson the woodwind instrument.**_

"_**I got it to play! I got it to play!" a successful note on the first try.**_

"_**You're a natural. Just like your grandpa. Ha!" the old man took back the instrument after the young boy played some more notes.**_

"_**Aw, Grandpa…" he moaned.**_

"_**Don't worry, I'll teach you how to play this song later." the old man decided. The little boy got excited. He sat with his female best friend to listen to the music.**_

"_**I can sing along to this. Wanna hear?" whispered the cute girl. The boy nodded and the girl softly vocalized along with the harmony of the Spirit Festival.**_

…_**Then…**_

…_**Then?**_

"Okay, let's go out there and give them a great performance to ward away the spirits!" Joe said dramatically.

"Yes!" Popuri nodded her head.

"Let's!" Alex jumped into the air.

"I can't wait!" Raffi beamed and held her face.

"I'm ready. Let's go." the flute player nodded. The five of them walked out to where everyone else was standing and watching. The performance was serene and calm. Ewan played beautifully, as if he had spent at least four years playing the flute in such a manner. Everyone applauded at the end. They all could have sworn that they had seen one or two spirits floating by.

"Thank you, everyone." the performers were thanking all the applause and celebration that they were receiving.

"Potion Master, can I keep this flute?" Ewan asked him.

"That was your grandpa's flute. We took it to a blacksmith and got it fixed up and used a new mouthpiece, but deep down, it's still your grandpa's flute." the Potion Master told him.

"So… I can keep it?" hopefully wondered Ewan. The old man chuckled.

"I was waiting for this night so that I could give it to you." and with that, the Potion Master walked away from Ewan. Ewan thanked him, even if he was far away, and looked at his flute, which gleamed a little with the stars and moon.

"Now, everyone, you may return home. It will be a warm night, or at least warm for Winter, so you might want to stay outside." Thomas told the group.

"What do you guys want to do?" the bachelors and bachelorettes grouped together. Kai and Karen decided to go to the beach, Maria and Harris stood in front of the library, Ann and Cliff went to Green Ranch, Joe and Raffi went back to the forestry in front of Sprite Cave, and Ewan and Popuri stayed in the general village area, namely around the flower shop. Alex was the only one who stayed at the town square. At least, she thought that she was.

"So, how has today been, my dear?" wondered Ewan as they were holding hands and simply walking around the town.

"Magnificent. As is every night when I'm with you." the flower girl giggled and kissed Ewan on the cheek.

"Aw, you flatter me." he blushed and touched his necklace. Ewan looked back at his flute and noticed something odd in the reflection; there were colors and different types of shine reflecting off the flute.

"Ewan, look!" Popuri seemed to notice this before the farmer did. She was pointing up into the sky. Ewan immediately looked up and noticed that auroras had filled the sky.

"That's… beautiful. Does this always happen?" Ewan asked as they both made it to the flower shop.

"No… I think that this is the only time that this has happened." marveled Popuri. Together, they watched this amazing and beautiful display for over an hour. Even when Ewan left Popuri, she stared into the sky, her right hand holding herself up as it was leaning on the fence. Ewan, too, stayed outside to enjoy the aurora lights.

"Time to head home…" Alex finally decided. She toyed with her necklace for a slight moment and then walked home. Rick followed her until he got to his tool shop. He watched her for a moment and let out a sigh before going inside. This wasn't a sigh of sorrow, but it was simply a sigh. And even if Alex might have resented putting on Rick's belt at her party, she forgot to take it off that night and every night since.


	27. The Days In Between

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 27:**_ The Days In-Between

The next two days in Flower Bud would be quiet ones. The 30th was the New Year's Eve Festival, the day after was the New Year's Festival, and a couple of days after was Maria and Harris' wedding day. These upcoming events were the main things on everyone's minds, but they kept on pace with their day-to-day lives as well. The snow began to drip from the roofs of people's houses and snow began to look like mere frost over the ground, regardless of it still being snow.

"This is going to be such a bother once I get back to planting outside in the Spring." complained Ewan as he lifted his boot to find a large glop of mud all on the underside of it. He finished taking care of his livestock and tending to his crops in the greenhouse.

"Hey, Ewan." Maria walked onto the Rancho Farm and waved to Ewan.

"Oh, hello!" he waved to the mayor's daughter. Ewan had his mug in his hand, which was filled with coffee, and put it away in his rucksack.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me, Harris, and the rest of my family plan the wedding." wondered the bride-to-be.

"If you'd like." Ewan replied, "I've never really seen a wedding though, so I'm not sure how much help I'll be." he scratched his chin a little nervously. Maria laughed a little.

"Oh, alright. Why don't you come to the house now?" she suggested. Ewan decided to do so, so they went to the mayor's home. Anna, Thomas, and Harris were already gathered at the table inside. Maria and Ewan took their respective seats.

"Alright, the first place to talk about, obviously, is location." the mayor began, "Ewan!" he pointed towards the farmer with the end of his pencil, "When you get married, where will you be married at?"

"Married, me? I haven't thought about it…" Ewan blushed and scratched the back of his head. He fixed and tightened his bandana before answering, "I always thought that a church wedding would be nice, I suppose."

"Wait, I have a good idea." decided Harris as he lifted his hand into the air. Everyone turned to him, "Why don't we get married at the Town Square? I think it would make sense." the mailman nodded his head.

"Actually, I rather like that idea." Maria nodded and thought about how her wedding might look there.

"Looks like we're done with location. Next." pointed out Anna, flipping a page on Thomas' clipboard that he had in his hands.

* * *

The planning had finished in a decent time. Maria didn't seem indecisive about anything and she and Harris were able to easily agree on things together. He thought about whose wedding plans would be the opposite and immediately thought of Ann and Cliff.

"Oh, hi, Ewan." it seemed like Ewan's thoughts jumped out into reality as the couple that he was just thinking about appeared in front of him.

"Hi, guys. What's up?" Ewan asked them as he walked up to them. After basic greetings were out of the way, the group went up to the Town Square.

"Look, the snow is almost all gone from the trees." Ann pointed out. Her boyfriend and Ewan looked up to the leaf-less tree and looked.

"You know, it's odd about trees here, but they quickly get leaves back on their branches from the beginning of Spring." the vagabond muttered.

"Well, that's also a good thing. They're blossoms in the Spring, still, not yet trees until Summer." explained Ewan with a large amount of knowledge.

"So how was planning Maria and Harris' wedding?" wondered Ann as she played with the end of her braid for a minute.

"Pretty easy. They're gonna get married here, at the square." Ewan told them, "You two been thinking about marriage recently?"

"Actually…" Cliff looked away and flourished red slightly.

"No, not really." Ann shrugged her shoulders. Cliff looked back at the two with a slight blank expression.

"What was that that you were just about to say?" Ewan asked Cliff.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just mumbling." he answered in a lie. They were chatting for a while when Ewan decided that he was going to go to the carpentry and help out chopping wood.

"Hey, Ewan." Joe wiped off some sweat from his forehead with a rag. He moved his saw onto the ground and turned to him.

"Hmm? What's up?" replied the farmer curiously. Joe laughed a little and sat on a stump which he had previously been cutting into.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I've been thinking about when I'll be proposing to Raffi." the carpenter pulled out a red feather and showed it to Ewan. He was about to hit a piece of wood with his axe, but dropped it on the spot.

"Joe, that's great!" Ewan walked over to him and congratulated him, "So, when are you gonna pop the question?"

"Well that's the problem. I'm not too sure when I want to do it or how." Joe looked away and then put his feather away.

"I'm sure that you'll think of something. I can't really help you be romantic." Ewan crossed his arms and explained, "I mean, you WERE the first one out of all of us who got with someone." he pointed out and laughed.

"That's true…" he set his finger on his chin.

"You've got nothing to worry about!" Ewan grinned and began to pat his friend on the back.

"Yeah, alright, whatever." laughed Joe as he began to get back into joking, "Let's keep working on collecting lumber."

* * *

The rest of the day didn't roll by very quickly. Everyone was anticipating the next days, so the day was boring and slow. The 29th wasn't any better. Ewan woke up and lazily did his chores.

"Gosh, it's only been a day after a festival and I still feel dead." he rubbed his eyes and felt a bit confused.

"Morning." Popuri walked up to Ewan, about to give him a kiss. She pulled away, though, and let out a loud yawn into her palm.

"You too?" wondered Ewan as he did the same thing. Popuri nodded and then repeated her nod. She followed Ewan into the greenhouse and Ewan yawned again. Just as Popuri was yawning again, she suddenly stopped what she was doing.

"Okay, no more yawning! Too contagious!" she decided. Popuri let out an exhausted sigh, "Why am I so groggy? I didn't even go to bed or wake up any time differently than before."

"Hopefully it goes away by tomorrow. I'm looking forward to staying up late to see that sunrise that you told me about." Ewan nodded his head and explained. Popuri nodded back and they both went back to watering the crops and other things.

Raffi and Joe seemed to be the only two unaffected by the sleep spell that was cast upon Flower Bud.

"Can I get some banana cream pie?" asked the doctor as she entered the bakery, her boyfriend with her. Joe ordered the same thing, but with some tea.

"There you go…" Elli let out a tired sigh and handed the two their purchases. They began to eat the pie and drink the tea, enjoying themselves.

"So have you noticed how strange everyone has been acting?" Joe looked around the bakery and asked Raffi.

"Yeah… I stopped by both farms and they were practically asleep out in the frozen fields." she set her index finger on her chin, and then shrugged.

"So there should be an orange, full moon tonight. Wanna watch it with me?" asked the carpenter.

"Of course! Even if I didn't want to, how could I say no to that cute face?" wondered Raffi as she chuckled and ate another piece of the pie.

"I wouldn't know. It's my cute face, not yours. As cute as your face is." Joe chuckled and Raffi shoved a piece of pie on her fork in his mouth.

"Very flattering, Joe. Very flattering."

Alex, Ewan, Raffi, and Cliff were all mining on the second-last day of mining until Winter.

"You see, guys, I'm lucky." Alex told her friends, "In Forget-Me-Not, we have a year-long mine. And then the rarer stuff is here, but only open in the Winter. I only come here in the Winter. I have it good." she nodded and chortled.

"Yeah, but Flower Bud is still better. It has Popuri." Ewan's eyes lit up as he said this, and then he went and swung his hoe down.

"And Joe." Raffi blushed and hugged herself.

"And Ann…" Cliff looked away and laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, well, you know what? SHUT UP." barked Alex to the group. They all laughed, and she played along and acted as if she were in a huff.

"The Blue Rocks look the prettiest." admired Ewan as he lifted said ore up from the dirt and then into his rucksack.

"I'd have to say that Moonlight Stones are very pretty. Especially in the, uh, moonlight." the doctor said, looking at a white stone in the ground before hitting away at it.

"Would it be weird to say that the Junk Ore is the prettiest?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, because it looks just like normal rocks. Except it's worth about one gold more." the vagabond crossed his arms and laughed. Alex gave him a sour face and tried to throw dirt at him, but it missed and hit the wall.

"Nice try, Alex. Now careful, we don't need a cave-in." warned Ewan as he waved his hand dismissively. She chuckled a little in return and they all got back to mining. Cliff let out an audible display of confusion.

"Find something interesting, Cliff?" Raffi wondered as she brushed her hair with her clean hand. They all gathered to Cliff, who was digging through the dirt and pulled up something.

"It's a letter, it looks like." Alex noted.

"I wonder what it is." Cliff began to open it.

"Oh, I hope that it's an old love letter!" Raffi held her cheeks and blushed, thinking about it, "Then it'll have the best aphorisms in it. 'I need a map because I got lost in your eyes,' cliché sayings are great."

"Um, Raffi, I think you can stop now." the farmer laughed and watched as Cliff eyed the note inside the envelope.

"Read it out loud, please." Alex sat down and was fixing something. They all sat down, except Cliff, because he was going to read the notice.

"It says, 'If you have found this note, then I suspect you have some connection to my granddaughter. I am an inventor and… my husband has just died and left me with a newborn baby. I am burying what he used to propose to me so that you may propose to my future granddaughter. The fortuneteller told me to do this, and I completely trust her. Please… propose to her with what I am giving you…'." Cliff stopped and then froze.

"What's wrong, Cliff?" Raffi asked, walking up to him. Alex took the note from his hands and finished.

"Signed by Flower Bud's tool girl, Ann…" she breathed. They all gasped and looked at Cliff.

"Well… where's the item with which you're going to propose?" wondered Ewan, looking through the envelope and not finding anything.

"Might still be in the dirt." realized Alex. She pointed to where Cliff dug up the note from Ann's grandma and placed said note back in the dirty envelope.

"That is so crazy…" Raffi sat her hands on her elbows and pondered the whole thing over. Cliff had been digging through the dirt for quite a while now, borrowing Alex's trowel to help him. He was digging carefully, as to not mess up the proposal item.

"This must be it." Cliff said, pulling up something to the group.

"A Black Feather." Raffi said. Cliff held it gently, brushing the dirt out of it. For some odd reason, it was barely dirty or dusty, not even due to the hue of the feather.

"What color feather did Maria use to propose?" Ewan turned to Maria's best friend for an answer.

"You mean Harris. And it was a White Feather… maybe this means something. Or not." explained Alex, shrugging her shoulders in the end.

"Hey, guys… I gotta go… think this whole thing over." Cliff told the group.

"Sure, take your time." Ewan told him. They all waved good-bye to him as he walked off and went back to mining.

* * *

It was now nighttime and everything had gotten peaceful. As Raffi walked up Moon Mountain, she noticed the weather changing slightly more drastically than the day before. The snow was slushier, too.

"Ooh, the moon." Raffi looked up and smiled as she crossed the bridge. She held onto her right elbow and finally made it to the top.

"Oh, you made it." Joe laughed and noticed as Raffi arrived at the summit. He was sitting down near the edge of the cliff.

"Of course, you invited me." she replied obviously and laughed before taking her seat next to Joe and smiled in his direction.

"So, Raffi." Joe looked away down at his side, eying his Red Feather and then looking back at Raffi, "I've been thinking about us as a couple!" he said dramatically.

"What?" Raffi asked in a deadpan tone, "Hang on… are you breaking up with me?"

"Not at all!" replied Joe furiously. He then settled his tone and acted more relaxed, "I was thinking more about our relationship in a long-term way." Joe nodded.

"Yeah, and?" wondered Raffi still. She was smiling now and dangling her feet off the edge, laughing.

"Well, I think we should kick things up to the next level." the carpenter decided, lifting his hand into the air and clenching it as a fist.

"Next level?" she asked another question. Joe laughed nervously at her cluelessness, "But there is no next level. We've gone out, gone on numerous dates, kissed, hugged… what would the next level be?" she wondered.

"Oh, Raffi. You're so questioning." Joe laughed and brushed his hair a little bit.

"Wait, are you saying what I think that you're saying?" Raffi lifted her legs from the edge and pulled them close to her side as she felt her face turning red. Joe smiled and did the same, pulling something out from his back pocket.

"Raffi, marry me!" he held out the Red Feather with both of his hands. Raffi let out a quiet shriek and took the feather.

"Of course, of course! I love you, Joe!" the doctor held the feather close to her chest and gave Joe a big kiss, "I've always wanted to be a blushing bride!"

"Well, we are both blushing right now." Joe joked, scratching the back of his head. They both laughed.


	28. The Big Day

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 28:**_ The Big Day

Raffi and Joe's engagement went around about as fast as the two getting together as a couple from two months ago. Deciding not to intertwine their marriage with the upcoming marriage of Maria and Harris, they set the wedding day for a day late in Spring. The true date was not finally set until a little later on, but Spring 20th was finally decided.

"Look at all the snow…" Ewan lifted up a pile of snow, which slowly melted in his hand. He dropped the water and dried his hand off with his coat.

"I'm gonna miss wearing this." laughed Ewan, lifting up the ends of his blue coat. It was very different from regular attire, but Ewan still loved it. The snow was all melted off his roof and it wasn't dripping anymore. It still looked like Winter, but wouldn't for long.

"I wonder if I'll go to the Bar or Church when it's nighttime…" Ewan pondered it as he cleared his field of the snow so that the dirt appeared again. He began to make gates for his animals when they would be outside for the Spring.

"Maybe both." he finally decided. Once all of his normal chores and spare end-of-Winter chores were done, he left to go to the Town Square. Popuri was there with Raffi, Joe, and Alex.

"I'm still so excited that one of my best friends is getting married!" Popuri was hugging Raffi, who was laughing and hugging her friend back.

"Yeah, that's how I felt when Maria was getting married." chuckled Alex as she smiled with her arms crossed.

"So are you all ready for Spring to get here? Then it won't be so freezing all the time." wondered the carpenter as he let out a shiver and then laughed.

"Not me. I love Winter. And I'll have to change back into my lame, Spring attire." Ewan lifted his arms and looked at his outfit.

"I'm not ready for Spring, but not because of that reason. This dress is great!" beamed the doctor before she leaned to her love and kissed him on the cheek. Popuri giggled a little.

"I love Spring. All the flowers get to bloom again and the Flower Festival will be coming up again." she held her cheeks and blushed, thinking about it and then laughing again.

"We're all in a laughing mood, aren't we?" Alex still had her arms crossed and lifted an eyebrow in wonder. Everyone else let out a loud laugh just because she had said that. This caused her to fall off the bench.

"You should have seen that coming." Joe warned a little late. Alex groaned and glared at him. He looked away and whistled casually.

"So guys, I'll be at the Bar for a few hours, then the Church. Is that okay?" Ewan brought it up. Popuri said that it would be fine. She and Alex would be at the Church and Raffi and Joe would be at the Bar.

"I have to wonder." Popuri set her finger on her chin and looked up into the sky. The others looked at her and then she looked down at Alex, "So when are you leaving? I think RIGHT after the wedding is too soon, but you DO have to leave at sometime…"

"Well we decided that the 7th would be a good day." explained Alex as she smiled.

"You seem happy to be leaving us." Raffi set her hands on her hips and faked an angered tone. Alex laughed a little nervously and waved dismissively.

"No, no. I just miss all my friends in Forget-Me-Not." she nodded and brushed her hair a little with her hand out of boredom.

"I could understand your feelings. I would feel the same with leaving Flower Bud for even a week!" Ewan nodded his head sympathetically.

"Enough of sad things! Let's all get prepared for tonight! I'm always excited for a New Year!" Joe punched his fist into his other's open palm. Raffi laughed and kissed Joe on the cheek.

"Always so antsy around festivals. Let's go back to the carpentry." she decided and they walked off.

"I'd better get back to Maria and Harris. You see, I'm trying to persuade them to have their honeymoon up in Forget-Me-Not. So I'll see you guys tonight." Alex lifted her hand in the air as her wave and she took off.

"Wanna just stay here and chat some more?" Popuri suggested after she spied around to make sure that no one else was there. Ewan excitedly nodded and they did so until about one hour until the festival started.

* * *

Maria, Harris, Cliff, Karen, and Rick were all talking at the crossroads where Maria's house was.

"So any of you have New Year's Resolutions?" wondered Karen as she brushed her hand through her hair, "Besides you, Rick."

"Why besides me?" Rick looked confused by Karen's comment.

"I bet you have some New Year's Resolution with Alex." the winery worker replied. Rick shot up and then blushed, looking away, "Aw, that's so cute." Karen seemed to be friendlier with Alex now. However, when Alex arrived, she didn't seem the same way.

"Okay, bye!" she ran off after talking to Maria and Harris.

"She's still sour with you." Cliff noted to Karen.

"Yeah… and to you, too." Karen turned to Rick again, but not meaning to be playful this time, "Didn't you give her a really good gift and a chat? I'm sure that she would have been nicer to you."

"I honestly don't know why, either." the tool shop owner sighed and looked down.

"My New Year's Resolution is to have a good relationship with Miss… uh, Maria." Harris decided to change the subject from something that could be considered depressing.

"Mine is the same. I also wish that the library could get more books so that more people would visit." the librarian smiled and then fixed her skirt.

"I want to get hit less by Ann." Cliff smiled and laughed.

"Seriously?" Rick looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well there's more!" he insisted. The others listened again, "To not live in a cave anymore." they all moaned a little, but Karen laughed.

"I simply hope that the vineyard stays profitable and good." she nodded her head, "You're next Rick. What are your New Year Resolutions?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping I'd be less forgetful and open my tool shop more. And maybe get more customers." Rick nodded and fixed his goggles.

"Good resolutions everyone." Maria complimented everyone.

"Let's just hope that we can go through with all of them." muttered Cliff.

"I'm sure you'll get a proper house in no time." assured the mailman with a laugh. Cliff let out a little laugh and agreed, "So where's everyone going tonight?" he wondered.

"I'll be going to the Bar with Ann." the vagabond told the group.

"Me too." Rick nodded.

"Why bother asking?" Karen winked and raised her arms into the air, "I'll be at the Bar with Kai. It's probably one of the few nights that I'll be there and have the day off."

"Aren't you there every night, though? And you only work every other day?" realized Maria as she looked up at Karen and smiled.

"Your point?" she obviously didn't understand.

"Oh, nothing… Harris and I will be at the Church." the librarian continued, "I'm pretty sure that Trent and Elli are going there, too." Maria thought for a moment and tried to remember whether or not this was true.

"I suspect that their New Year's Revolutions would be for good work at the clinic and bakery." Harris pointed out, bringing up the old subject again.

"Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me." Rick nodded and then yawned, "Well, I'm tired and gonna take a nap before it gets too late and I fall asleep before the new year. See you tonight, everyone." he waved and left.

"I'd better do the same, get Kai ready and dressed up for the Bar." Karen chuckled and winked.

"You'll be a good mom, Karen." Cliff crossed his arms and mentioned this.

"Besides the whole 'drinking' thing…" mumbled Maria, but Karen was already off and waving to the group as she was gone.

"I'd better leave, too. See you guys." the vagabond blinked and then walked off. Maria and Harris waved to him as he left.

"Why don't we get in a little bit more planning before tonight?" Maria decided. Harris nodded and they went inside the house that they were to soon share together.

* * *

It was now 6pm. Everyone was where they said that they'd be. Ewan was the only one who was at the Bar and would be going somewhere else after. Ewan was with Kai and Karen.

"Oh, good evening! Best of wishes for the new year!" Kai greeted Ewan once he entered the Bar. Ewan thanked them and that was when they were with each other.

"In any case, cheers!" Karen said happily, lifting a glass of wine and smiling, "No need to get too drunk tonight, though. Right, Kai?" she turned to her boyfriend and smiled.

"Right." he nodded and gave her a kiss.

"You two are such a cute couple! I can't wait until you marry." Ewan laughed and took a sip of some Pepsi. Kai blushed and looked startled, but Karen smiled.

"Please, that's a touchy subject…" Kai sighed and scratched the back of his head. Ewan laughed nervously in return.

"It's okay, Kai. You may be nervous about that subject, but I know what will happen in the end…" she thought for a moment and smiled.

"Aw!" Ewan said. Kai stopped blushing and then nodded, "Okay, I'm going to talk to the others." he lifted his hand and waved to the couple.

"Hey, let's have a good time tonight!" Duke was telling most people. He told this to Ewan once he passed the bar stand. Ewan waved and replied with the same message. He ended up finding his way at a table where Ann, Cliff, and Rick were. They had started a conversation.

"When I look back, there were many things… the year flew by so fast. Best of wishes for the New Year." Ann told the group and then lifted her glass. Everyone else did so, too.

"I feel exactly the same way. I think it's because I've been having such a good time." Ewan smiled. Ann smiled at this comment and laughed.

"Next year, let's see… there are lots of inventions I want to make… well, I'll try my best." the tool shop owner digressed and then expressed some optimism. He lifted his glass and so did the others. They all turned to Cliff and he thought for a moment.

"Hi. Best of luck in the New Year." it was slightly deadpan, but Cliff meant it and they all made a toast from that, too, "I'm glad that I didn't give up and leave."

"You should also be glad that you passed out at a place with food." Ewan said with a laugh and a sip of his drink. He was talking with them for a while and then moved on. The kids were by themselves at a table, being watched over by Duke for that night.

"I wonder if I'll grow a little bit bigger next year…" Stu thought about it for a moment. Ewan assured him that he would, then Stu moved on to another subject, "How come adults only get to attend the New Year's Festival? It's not fair!"

"Cause they have alcohol, Stu." his older brother replied smartly.

"I'll make sure to visit you two." Ewan laughed and told them. He wasn't with the kids for too long because he was too excited about going to the Church. He waved good-bye to everyone as he made his leave.

"What, are you leaving already?" wondered Duke. Ewan turned back and nodded.

"I'm eager to see Popuri." he smiled.

"Well, okay. Take care." the bartender waved, "The New Year's Festival will take place at the Square tomorrow." Ewan nodded and left, heading to the loud area next door. However, the Bar was a bit louder.

* * *

Ewan walked into the church to see that everyone was conversing. He greeted the church pastor first, because he was right at the door.

"Oh, good evening. Please think deeply about next year's goals." he told Ewan. Ewan nodded and then the pastor walked away, talking to some people as he walked by. He ended up at his podium at the end. Ewan walked by Elli.

"Good evening." she greeted Ewan. Elli had a cup of tea in her hands.

"Evening, Elli." Ewan waved.

"You know, you'll never get anywhere if you worry over spilled milk… the minister told me so just now." Elli blushed and laughed, thinking Ewan might have thought that she made that up on the spot.

"That's good advice." the farmer raised his eyebrow and nodded. Elli nodded back, still feeling a little nervous, "Where'd you get the drink?" he wondered.

"Oh, over there by the organ. There are all sorts of warm drinks to finish off the cold." Elli nodded and took her leave to, most likely, find Trent. Ewan went to the table that Elli suggested Ewan go to and he picked up a cup of hot chocolate.

"Reflecting back on the year…" Ewan heard someone sitting down nearby, discovering that it was Trent, "Well there was a lot. Oh, hi Ewan." he greeted the farmer after recollecting.

"Hi. Reflecting on the past?" he asked the doctor. Trent laughed and then nodded, "I think your girlfriend's looking for you." Trent thanked Ewan and took his leave to find Elli. Suddenly, Ewan felt his eyes being covered right when he took a sip of his warm drink.

"Guess who!" a female voice called out. Before Ewan could properly answer, he spat out his hot chocolate, "Gross! He spat all over my hands!" she complained.

"Oh, sorry, um…" Ewan didn't bother guessing and simply turned around to see Maria trying to cover up laughter and Alex with her hands in her armpits to dry her hands.

"Hi, Ewan." Alex replied bitterly. Maria sat her hand on her friend's shoulder in a sympathetic manner.

"Good evening. We've been reflecting back on the year." the librarian explained to Ewan. He looked to Alex, who nodded and set her hands back down to her side, "How was this year for you?" she wondered. Ewan didn't even have to think about it.

"My year has been perfect, of course." Ewan replied with a smirk, "I mean, I've met all you wonderful people."

"Oh, was it? Well, it was a fruitful year. That's wonderful." replied Alex. Ewan was a little startled that Alex could keep up an intelligent conversation. Ewan felt himself being somewhat attacked, his hot chocolate not falling over.

"Ewan! Hello!" she greeted. The woman turned to Ewan and smiled, being his beloved Popuri, of course.

"Hi, Popuri." Ewan gave her a kiss on the cheek and then finished his hot chocolate before placing the paper cup in a garbage can.

"Let's go to the mountain and watch the sunrise of the New Year." Popuri decided, Ewan noting that there was some heartiness in her tone.

"Yep, let's go!" the farmer nodded and laughed. They waved goodbye to the group of two and passed Harris.

"I hope you two had a good year. And good luck next year, too!" Harris told them. Ewan and Popuri did a simultaneous wave as they began to walk out of the church.

* * *

The couple was climbing Moon Mountain carefully, sloshing through the snow. A breeze swept past the two and Popuri let out an audible shiver.

"Brr… it's still a little cold." she said, holding her bare arms. Ewan got closer and cuddled as they continued to climb. They were finally at the summit and then looked towards the horizon.

"Look, the sun's coming up!" Ewan gasped, watching a wisp of his breath fly past. The trees were already green on the neighboring lands and the sun was slowly beginning to show this.

"It's gorgeous." Popuri smiled and held Ewan close.

"I'm so glad that I moved here, to Flower Bud." Ewan seemed to be doing more recollection of the past year now than he was at the Bar and Church.

"You know, it's amazing how different it is watching the sun rise alone and watching with somebody." realized Popuri as she set her hand on her chin. Ewan nodded and they continued to watch the sun slowly coming up.

"I think I understood why when you moved to town." she said, blushing a little. Ewan looked down at her and blushed a little in return, giving her a kiss.

"It's almost all the way up…" noted Ewan as they continued watching. However, right once the sun was up in the sky and some sky was viewable under the sun, Ewan began to feel weird and his breathing got heavy.

"Ewan…? Is something wrong?" Popuri asked her boyfriend, feeling very worried.

"No, I'm fine… I just feel… strange…" Ewan told her, leaning on her a little bit more than before and holding his forehead stressfully.

"Yes, something is wrong." insisted Popuri, holding Ewan and kneeling down. She felt his forehead, which was pulsating in a very odd manner, "Ewan, you have to tell me what's going on."

"Well… everything's dizzy… but my brain…" he began to say.

"Yes? Well?" she continued to ask him. Ewan let out a little sigh and almost passed out.

"I… remember." Ewan lifted his hand into the air and reached it for the sun of the New Year, "I remember everything…" and then Ewan lost consciousness.


	29. A Remembering Experience

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 29:**_ A Remembering Experience

"He's still in bed."

"You think that he'll be able to attend today's festival?"

"Even if he would, he'd just end up passing out again from so much alcohol…"

"He sure wouldn't out drink me!"

Ewan was beginning to stir in his bed, Popuri watching over him the whole time. She gasped a little when he let out a little moan and slowly opened his eyes. She let out a little giggle of delight.

"He's waking up, he's waking up!" Popuri told the four around her, Raffi, Alex, Kai, and Karen. Kai ran over as Ewan got out from the covers.

"Ewan, are you alright? Do you really… remember everything?" wondered the winery worker. Ewan rubbed his head as he sat up, still half under his blanket.

"What?" he asked them, in a tone that sounded very sleepy.

"Maybe he just caught amnesia again." Alex sat her hands on her hips and suggested this as Ewan rubbed his eyes and turned to Popuri, smiling after seeing her.

"Morning, Popuri. Why are you all at my house?" Ewan wondered, kissing Popuri on the cheek, getting up and stretching.

"Well… you passed out last night after regaining your memory." Popuri reminded the farmer. He stood there for a moment to take it all in and remembered again, losing his grogginess.

"Oh yeah! Wow… mental, huh?" wondered Ewan as he crossed his arms. Raffi ran up and gave him a hug, hitting his shoulder.

"Idiot! Don't make me worry like that." the doctor said a little sadly. Ewan turned red from Raffi's worry of him and Karen, in the background, laughed a little.

"So Ewan… can you remember any BIG things that you would like to tell us?" she asked Ewan. Ewan thought for a moment, remembering that he just had a dream that was a flashback about a previous love.

**(A/N: So that was kinda the point of the whole 'movie', it's not just completely random. XD)**

"Well… no… I didn't dream anything either." he lied, not wanting to make Popuri or any others upset.

"Do you… remember if you were any good at drinking?" Kai asked curiously, letting out a cheeky grin. Ewan let out a loud hearty laugh.

"I'm not a fan of drinking, but I'm Scottish. I can sure hold my ground." Ewan told Kai, much to the excitement of him and his girlfriend.

"Just make sure that none of you drink too much. You don't want to get sick." warned Raffi to the group with a warming smile.

"You know, that goes same for you, Miss Dancing on Tables When I Was Drunk Last Year." Popuri looked at Raffi, putting her hands on her hips. Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"It's weird to still be in Flower Bud while it's Spring and not snowy or anything." the Goddess' daughter told the group as they all walked outside, "I bet that Maria's and Harris' wedding will be beautiful due to the weather…"

"It sure will be. Let's go celebrate for them!" Karen announced in a dramatic way. They all cheered or did something and headed off to the Town Square.

* * *

The group arrived at the New Year's Festival to see quite a few people there.

"Ewan! Good to see that you're doing alright!" Harris told Ewan, patting his shoulder, "Now have a drink!" he couldn't tell if Harris was drunk or not, yet.

"I will, thanks." Ewan took a glass and began to drink some wine with Harris.

"A toast to the new year!" Harris took a drink with Ewan and felt a little dizzy, "Oh, I can't drink too much…" he digressed as he left Ewan to waddle away. Ewan met up with Popuri's mom, who was sipping a little wine.

"Uhn… I've about had it… cheers!" Lillia was holding her head as she said this, but took a drink with Ewan. It was amazing how well Ewan could hold down his alcohol.

"And a happy new year!" Ewan said with a laugh. He was starting to get drunk. In the past, he only got drunk twice.

"Good night, HICK. Happy New Year, HICK!" Lillia left with a loud hiccup. Popuri walked up to Ewan and gave him a kiss.

"I want to toast the New Year with you before either of us gets hammered. Here's to the new year!" Popuri lifted her glass of red wine and clinked it with Ewan's, both of them taking a drink.

"Are you good?" Ewan turned to his girlfriend, who already looked dazed and loopy.

"Umm… hic! Boy, there are lots of people here… and two of you… wha…?" the florist wondered, touching Ewan's nose and then spinning a little.

"Popuri…" the famer insisted.

"Bye bye!" Popuri giggled and waved, walking off. Ewan saw Elli and Trent toasting.

"A toast to the new year." Elli just told her boyfriend and they took a drink. Ewan walked over to hear Trent tell Elli,

"Actually, I don't drink much. Don't you drink too much, Elli." and he left. Elli shrugged and decided to have a toast with Ewan.

"I don't drink often, so I can't handle much. I use alcohol for cooking, though!" the baker informed Ewan. Assuming that she was boring Ewan, she decided to say, "Cheers!" and they enjoyed their drink.

"That was good. I'm surprised that I'm not even buzzed…" admitted Ewan, "How about you, Elli?"

"Um… I can't drink anymore…" and with that, Elli waddled off. Ewan heard Karen and Kai challenging each other and drinking. Ewan didn't want to have a toast with them, but the way he was holding his alcohol, he would have to eventually.

"Happy New Year." Ewan met up with Maria, who wished him a good year, "So, umm, cheers!" she lifted her glass.

"Cheers! To you and Harris." the farmer lifted his glass and then they drank. Maria let out a hiccup and then a sigh.

"I—I can't drink much. Okay, cheers." Maria said, lifting another glass.

"Yeah, cheers…" Ewan was surprised that Maria lasted longer than Popuri. Well, not super surprised, but a little surprised. However, this drink was Maria's last.

"… Sorry, excuse me. Thanks for coming. HIC." Maria sighed again after her hiccup and left in a little rush. She probably didn't want anyone seeing her act drunk or anything. Everyone else out drank each other, so Ewan walked over to the last of three: Ann, Kai, and Karen.

"Uhn… hic. Here's to a good year!" Ann was already drunk and went to Ewan to have a toast. Kai and Karen were still challenging each other in drinking and doing… fine.

"Okay… hmm… cheers!" Ewan was feeling drunk and dizzy now. His eyes rolled about as he was drinking and he let out a loud, audible sound of pleasure from his drink.

"Oh no, I'm starting to feel funny…" Ann was blushing red from how much she had to drink, "I can't drink anymore." but she passed out on the ground. Cliff ran up to her and picked her up.

"Come on, Ann…" Cliff sighed, lifting his girlfriend. She was already snoring loudly. Ewan gave Cliff a drunken stare, "I get quarrelsome when I drink too much, so I'm not drinking." Cliff let out a nervous laugh.

"I beat you, Ann! Ha!" the farmer pointed at the rancher, who was sleeping in Cliff's arms.

"Okay, bye!" he left and Ewan strolled over to Kai.

"Hello… hic! Kai…" Ewan breathed, filling his glass with more wine, "A toast…? I can beat you…"

"I MAKE wine, so you won't out-do me!" Kai declared, letting out a laugh. He filled his glass, too, leaving Karen to spin around behind him, "Cheers!" Kai lifted his drink to toast. Ewan tapped his glass and repeated 'cheers', taking a drink.

"Uh-oh." gasped Ewan, "Night!" he sighed merrily, falling over. Zack, who was guarding the entrance/exit walked over and lifted Ewan.

"Okay, time to take you home… you need rest."

* * *

Ewan woke up the next day, holding his head, "Oh, lord, my head is killing me… I usually don't get a hangover, but I had way too much…" he sighed. Rosie meowed at him and he groaned, lugging himself out of bed and feeding Rosie.

"Now… don't ever do that again…" Ewan told his cat, referring to her meowing. She rubbed his leg and then went to eating. Ewan didn't want the noise of his toaster to bother him, so he made some corn flakes with orange juice. He could tell that everyone was still getting over their hangovers, too, because he didn't get a visitor until noon, when he was better.

"Hi, Ewan. Did it take you long to get over yesterday?" Popuri wondered, a facial expression with her eyes open and her mouth shaped like an oval out of curiosity.

"Longer than I thought, yes. But not… too long." the farmer lifted his shoulders slowly and easily.

"It usually takes a while for newcomers to the festival to get used to it. But you should be fine for next year." Popuri giggled and sat next to Ewan on his bed.

"Good." Ewan sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"So… now that we have the chance to be alone to talk… what's it like to just have your memory back like this?" she decided to ask. Ewan took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Strange. My memories of Flower Bud are very, very clear, though, so here is the main place that I've thought about." he told Popuri. She nodded as he explained this.

"Is there anything important that you remember that you want to tell me?" Popuri asked, smiling now, "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I know." Ewan smiled, but then shook his head, "But honestly, my life was pretty normal." he admitted, blushing a little, "It's a little embarrassing because of the big deal that I made it."

"Nonsense." the pink-haired lass tapped Ewan's shoulder and embraced him tightly, "We're all glad that we got your memory back, especially since you're staying here."

"Thank you… I love you." the farmer held Popuri back and kissed her on the forehead. She returned with a kiss on the lips.

"Can you just do one thing for me, now that your memory's back?" Popuri asked Ewan. He nodded and they were still hugging, "I'm sure that your parents and other relatives are worried for you… would you write them a letter? If I had a son who suddenly vanished or didn't write back, I'd feel so depressed…"

"You're already thinking about what you'd do if you're a mother…?" Ewan felt endeared after Popuri mentioned this. Popuri blushed and held her face.

"Um…" she looked down, somewhat sadly. Ewan kissed her forehead again.

"Yes, I'll write a letter right away. My older brother isn't living at home, so I'll send him a separate letter, too." explained Ewan. Popuri gave Ewan a tight hug and then got up.

"Thank you… I'd better be off. I want to plant some good flowers, being that this is the best season for them." Popuri told Ewan, who nodded in understanding, "Bye." her cheeks weren't as red as she waved and left.

"I'll see ya." Ewan waved back. Popuri closed the door and leaned quietly on Ewan's door for a while, turning red again and thinking about what Ewan said. She then realized that she was staring into space in her own thought and walked off the Rancho Farm. Ewan sat with a pen in his hand, writing his parent's address on an envelope.

"I wonder what I should write to them. Haven't seen them in about 3 years." Ewan sat for a while with his right elbow resting on the back of his left hand and setting his right hand fingers on his chin.

"Alright… there…" he finished his letter, put it in the envelope with a picture of him and his farm way back when he first moved to Flower Bud.

"It should be easier to write a letter to my brother. I bet he'll be dashing here immediately to have another adventure." laughed Ewan as he reminisced about his dream and Elaine. He wrote the address and everything on a new envelope, stuck the letter in, and closed it.

"Come to think of it… why didn't I tell Popuri about those few adventures that I've gone on with my brother…?" Ewan wondered as he went outside to go put the two letters in his mailbox and lift up the 'outbox' sign.

"I can't think about it too much." Ewan smiled and laughed, walking off his farm and to find something to do.

* * *

"It's a clear night tonight. There should be good stargazing." Raffi told the group of Maria, Ewan, Elli, and Kai.

"Yeah! Stargazing is fun! I've heard it's really good in Spring." Maria jumped up a little hastily. Ewan smiled and laughed.

"Alright, let's go." earlier, the group had been at the bakery and talking until it got dark.

"It's amazing how slowly and lazily these days pass by. I hope that it continues to stay this way forever." explained Elli as the group walked up Moon Mountain. Barley and Sue were outside of their restaurant, looking up at the sky, too.

"Oh, good evening." Sue waved to the group.

"Did you come up here to stargaze?" wondered the husband, "You picked a good night. There should be some shooting stars, too."

"Really? How do you know?" Kai was curious.

"It's just a gut feeling. Usually intuition is right when you're our age." the old lady explained, resting her hand on her chest. Kai smiled and nodded.

"You're right. There will be shooting stars tonight." the winery worker nodded.

"Will you come with us up to the summit?" Ewan wondered. Barley and Sue shook their heads.

"You youngsters have fun, we'll stay here next to the restaurant." replied Barley. The others nodded, waved good-bye to the couple, and walked up to the summit.

"It's a shame that there's no grass at the summit… We'll get dirty if we lie down, right?" Maria wondered, kneeling down and feeling the ground. Raffi did the same and thought for a moment.

"I don't think so." the doctor lied down and then immediately got back up, showing that she didn't have any dirt marks on her, "See?"

"Oh, good." Elli smiled, setting her hands off of her apron on her dress and slowly kneeling down before lying on her back to stare at the sky. The other four followed suit and stared at the stars, awaiting shooting stars.

"It's a peaceful night. No wind, not that cold or hot… just perfect." Ewan mentioned as he had his hands rested on his stomach. There was a quick flash across the sky and they all gasped.

"Did you see that?" wondered Kai as they barely saw the star vanish out of sight.

"Barely." Raffi laughed, "That's why we all gasped, Kai." she told him and laughed. Raffi had her hands on the back of her head in a total state of relaxation.

"Another one!" another flashed in the sky and Elli pointed at it as it flew by.

"Hey guys… doesn't that set of stars look like a book…?" Maria mentioned, pointing at one of the star clusters.

"Where? I can't tell where you're pointing…" wondered Ewan, squinting his eyes and trying to see what the librarian was pointing out.

"Ewan, right over there." Elli pointed it out a little more clearly for Ewan and he let out a loud 'oh!' in realization. Elli and Maria laughed as Ewan said this and then another shooting star shot past the night sky.

"It's like a mini meteor shower." pointed out Raffi as another shooting star went by the sky.

"You know… I heard that if you see a shooting star and you get to say your wish 3 times in your head before the star goes away, it'll come true." Kai explained to the group. They decided to try it on the next shooting star.

"There it is!" Ewan called out, everyone obviously thinking of something while staring at the sky.

"Did anyone get to say it 3 times?" Elli wondered, sounding a little hopeless, but letting out a laugh nevertheless. Maria was the only one who seemed to be able to.

"What was your wish, Maria?" Raffi asked her.

"It's a secret…" Maria smiled and told the group. They all went back to casually looking for stars, kind of drifting off in their own world.

"You know… I don't know why I didn't tell Popuri about that dream that I had…" Ewan's words were ringing through his head as he stared into the sky.

"So pretty…" sighed Kai, letting out a little laugh.

"It's nothing bad, but maybe not all of my past should be brought up. I hope that my brother and parents write back soon." Ewan smiled, a little lullaby-like song playing in his head, "Such a nostalgic sound…"

"Tonight was a great night and I'm going to have a good sleep."


	30. A Wedding Festival

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 30:**_ A Wedding Festival

"Your father is making it a festival…?" Ewan asked a little nervously as Maria and Harris arrived on the Rancho Farm on the morning of Spring 3rd.

"Yeah. He wants everyone there to see Maria and I get married. It's a little embarrassing…" Harris explained and then laughed, blushing a little.

"It's alright for me, I suppose… I do love Harris with all my heart and I want the world to know…" Maria giggled and cuddled her beau. Harris chuckled a little nervously and Ewan let out a happy sigh.

"Thomas can only really have this festival celebrated this year, obviously, since you lot can only get married once." informed Ewan, letting out a smart laugh and leaning against his house.

"I think it's just my dad's excuse to have a festival." admitted the librarian, letting out another laugh.

"Well, I'll be there." Ewan lifted his hand and gave the couple a thumbs up, "Although, I never planned on not going, anyway." he pulled out the invitation that he got from when Maria and Harris got together and planned their wedding date.

"Great. Okay, so see you later." Harris lifted his hand and waved to Ewan. Ewan waved to the two as they ended up waving until the two were off the farm.

"It's gonna be nice to see a wedding for the first time." Ewan digressed as he walked back inside to make sure that Rosie's food dish was full before going out and doing his farm chores. Raffi soon came to Ewan's ranch with a laugh and a smile.

"Ah, Maria and Harris' wedding is getting me so excited for my wedding with Joe." she smiled and flaunted her red feather at Ewan, who laughed.

"I'm loving this feather deal that you use to propose to each other. I wonder what feather I'd give to…" Ewan thought for a moment, watering the new crops and flowers that he had planted for the Spring.

"For… Popuri?" Raffi continued, letting out a little laugh. Ewan smiled and looked off, nodding his head a little bit. Raffi laughed again and did her typical winking of her right eye.

"But enough about that. Want to stay for lunch? It's almost noon." the farmer offered, thinking about having a lunch of a simple sandwich.

"Sure, might as well. Today's going to be a little boring, seeing as everyone's excited for the big wedding and there's just last minute planning now." she decided. They walked into Ewan's house and then into the kitchen, "What are we having?"

"Just some sandwiches. What do you want in yours?" wondered Ewan, already making a turkey sandwich with swiss for himself.

"Hmm… nothing too major. Just wheat bread with salami, cheddar cheese, mayonnaise, pickles, a dash of mustard, and a side of chips." decided the doctor, smiling to Ewan who paused once Raffi named off numerous things.

"You are so picky." he sighed, setting down his sandwich and preparing Raffi's. She brushed her hair with her hand and then dusted her shirt.

"Amazing that we've already made it through the year. Seems just like yesterday that I was greeting you from in the clinic." Raffi laughed and thought back on it, letting out a little nostalgic sigh and resting her hands on the table.

"Yeah. Haha. And now… I have my memory back! Go figure." Ewan laughed back and then set down Raffi's detailed sandwich with some potato chips on a plate in front of her. He sat across from her and began to eat his sandwich.

"Thanks." thanked Raffi, beginning to eat her sandwich.

"So do you and Joe want to meet up in front of my farm at 1 tomorrow to go to the wedding?" wondered Ewan after he ate his sandwich and cleaned up his mess.

"Yeah, that sounds like a fair time. It starts at 2, right? So we can just have a late lunch until 2:30 or something." the doctor suggested. Ewan agreed and then Raffi had to go back home. She waved good-bye to Ewan and he went off to the forest and Moon Mountain.

* * *

"Say, Cliff. You've been really… quiet for a while." Cliff, Kai, Trent, and Rick were all together down by the beach. Kai was the one mentioning this.

"Huh? I do?" he asked, having previously been staring out at the ocean. For a while, Cliff had been thinking about the black feather that he found and it was haunting his thoughts for a long time.

"Yeah, you do. And I think you know it, too." Trent crossed his arms and looked at Cliff's stand-offish attitude. Cliff let out a little sigh.

"Well maybe I have a good reason for being quiet…" Cliff added in, looking back out at the ocean as the wind blew past, shaking his clothes and moving his hair.

"Really? Well, like what?" wondered Rick as the three watched Cliff reach for something in his pocket.

"This." he held out the black feather he found in the mine with a letter from Ann's grandmother. The group let out a collective gasp.

"A… black feather. Like Maria's white feather and Raffi's red one…" mentioned the doctor, eying the feather carefully. They all knew that it represented marriage and who it would be for. Even the black color represented Cliff and Ann's interesting relationship.

"Are you proposing? Wow, our little village is having lots of marriages!" Kai laughed, thinking about him and Karen as his laugh turned into a few nervous chuckles. Cliff explained how he came about the black feather.

"So… I'm not sure when I want to propose to Ann. Not too early, especially with these other two weddings. It's just all so confusing…" the vagabond put the black feather away in with his other possessions.

"Do you… doubt your and Ann's love?" Rick wondered, kind of actually directing his own troubles with Alex into the question.

"I'm not, I just know how Ann is with everything… and it just doesn't feel right proposing to her. I do love her… very much." Cliff told the group, "This is just so confusing, it's like when I was a kid all over again."

"Ah… young love… being a kid." Kai brought up and let out a little laugh.

"Always so hard, huh? At least for me." laughed Trent, setting his hand on his chest and letting out a soft laugh. Cliff smiled a little, too, and then looked back at the sea.

"Anyone else have any problems? This is quite a good way for us to get our troubles out in the open and for advice to be given." he decided to ask, turning away from the ocean rather quickly and back to the group.

"No, Karen and I are fine. Everything else is fine, too." replied the winery worker. They turned to Trent who lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"Everything is good over here, too. Very mellow." they all then turned to Rick who looked a little nervous, letting out a little laugh.

"There's something on your mind. I can tell." Cliff smiled and looked at Rick, who did look rather innocent of having something that he'd want to tell someone. He let out a little sigh and closed his eyes.

"Alright… it's just something that I've been thinking of doing ever since… well, near the end of Winter." the tool shop owner digressed. Everyone was listening a little carefully.

"I'm sure it has to do with Alex and her birthday, maybe?" Kai questioned, lifting his hand in a questionable fashion. Rick nodded a little.

"Well… she's going back to Forget-Me-Not Valley on the 7th… and I've been thinking of going with her." Rick nodded. The group was a little taken-aback.

**(A/N: Alex already knows this because she was just DESPERATE to know, but it will be pretty much the starting point for a fic in Forget Valley that Alex will be working on.)**

"Who would look after the tool shop?" this was the first question, and asked by Trent.

"Well, it's only open for 4 days in the entire week, and people barely even go to it. Shouldn't be hard to find a few people to pitch in and look after it." he told the group.

"Why don't I look after it? I don't have anything better to do, and that means that I could possibly live there instead of in Sprite Cave. Up until the point I get enough guts to pop the question to Ann…" Cliff suggested, and then thought back on the previous subject on him and his girlfriend.

"Yeah… would you mind?" Rick asked. Cliff said that they didn't and they came to that agreement, "One thing, can you three just not tell anyone right now? I want it to be a surprise, especially to Alex."

"No problem." Trent nodded and smiled. The other two agreed on the same principles.

"Well, it's getting late. And I'm getting hungry. Let's head back. I'll see you guys at the wedding tomorrow." Kai decided and then said good-bye. The others did so, too, and departed the beach.

* * *

It was the big day, Spring the 4th. Thomas, Cliff, Kai, Elli, Raffi, Joe, and Rick were all helping set up at town square up until about noon.

"The square looks really good." Elli said as they were all hanging out in front of the bakery.

"I'm sure Maria is going to look really pretty, too. I'm so excited to be a blushing bride later this month!" Raffi blushed a little already and held her cheeks. Joe laughed and held Raffi closely, the little group laughing.

"This will be my first time seeing a wedding." Cliff told the group. A lot of them said the same thing at this comment.

"It's a lot of people's first wedding. It's very exciting." Kai nodded and let out a little laugh. They stood for a while in silence.

"Um… this is a little awkward." Rick rubbed the back of his neck and they all let out nervous laughs or remarks about it.

"Let's just all go back and get ready for the wedding, hmm?" suggested Joe, clasping his hands together. They all agreed and then left the area.

"Maria, can you just put your hand here real quick?" Maria's mother was lifting her daughter's arm onto her head so that she could get Maria's braid perfect.

"All done?" Maria asked, one eye closed because she had her elbow pressed against her face. Anna nodded, which Maria saw from the mirror that she was in front of, so she let her hand go back down to her side.

"Oh, Maria. You look so pretty!" Alex said, standing next to Maria, also. She had Maria's wedding bouquet in her hands and gave it to Maria so that she could see herself.

"You know, this is the first time that I've worn contacts." the librarian looked at herself and smiled, "I've had them, I just never bothered to use them."

"Glasses suit you a bit more, but you look absolutely stunning." Alex complimented, smiling to her best friend. Maria thanked her and they hugged each other. She wore a pretty, white dress with a cape-like thing on her back over her shoulders. Her gloves went far up her arm, halfway from her elbow and shoulders. Her wedding bouquet was pretty much all white flowers.

"Are you ready, Maria? I'm so proud of you…" Anna sighed a little merrily, looking at her daughter. Maria looked back at her reflection in the mirror and then back at her mother.

"Yes. Let's go." she nodded and smiled boldly. Anna and Alex left first, leading Maria towards the town square.

* * *

"You did a good job setting up." Ewan said as he admired the decorations and everything. He took his seat next to Popuri and everyone else.

"Quite a nice outside wedding. It's a good day." Popuri nodded. Raffi was going about telling everyone that she wanted to catch the bouquet and she threatened to kill anyone who failed to comply.

"Oh, Raffi is so vulgar." Joe took in a deep breath and said this, sitting next to Kai. Raffi and Elli were talking and overheard Raffi's possible threats.

"Hey, you're getting married to her. Have to get used to the flaws in other people if you want a good marriage." replied the winery worker, letting out a little laugh. Karen walked into the area and sat next to Kai, giving a nod as a 'hello' to Joe.

"Everyone, Harris is coming!" May ran up to the group and told them. Everyone sat down and Thomas got ready, walking back down the steps to give his daughter away. He was also going to take the place of the priest in talking, but the priest was also there standing.

"Ooh…" everyone let out a collective sigh as Harris walked up, wearing pretty much a white-design of his usual mailman outfit. It looked a lot more formal and suitable for a wedding, as compared to his typical clothes. Harris blushed a little.

"Hello, everyone." he bowed his head a little and turned to his guests. May walked up behind him, tossing flower petals around.

"Being flower girl is fun!" she giggled and then continued walking down the aisle. The group let out a little laugh.

"Maria should be coming soon…" Alex said to the people near her. Everyone clamored a little as they saw Thomas walking up the steps with Maria next to him. Her father's arm was locked with her elbow and, in relation to before she left her house, she had a gold tiara in her hair and her white feather just to the right of her tiara, where it could be easily seen.

"Thanks, dad." Maria smiled and told Thomas before he nodded and took the church owner's place.

"Now, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony." Thomas pointed to the couple, who looked at each other, turned red a little, and looked back at Thomas, "Let us pray."

The wedding ceremony went on for a while in its typical fashion.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Thomas asked Harris, who nodded.

"I do." the mailman agreed. Thomas turned to his daughter.

"Do you take this man to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?" Thomas asked Maria. She blushed a little bit more than before.

"Yes, I do." she nodded. Harris was beaming and then asked who had the ring. Stu shot up from his seat and darted over to Harris, holding a ring in a red pillow.

"I have the ring!" he said in his cute, child voice. He and Kent flipped a coin for it and they decided that Kent would take Stu's place in Raffi and Joe's wedding. Harris and Maria thanked Stu and he sat down once Harris took the ring.

"May I have your hand?" Harris asked his bride, who giggled a little, setting her left hand on her lips as she did. She then set her hand into Harris'. He showed her the shining white diamond in the ring and placed the ring on her ring finger. The color of the ring matched her white feather.

"I love you." Maria placed her hands together and to her chest.

"I love you, too." Harris said. Thomas told Harris to kiss the bride, and he did so. Everyone stood up and there was a round of applause. Raffi readied herself near the aisle. Maria lifted the wedding bouquet and tossed it high into the air and in Raffi's direction.

"MINE!" she yelled, jumping into the air and catching it, holding it close, letting out a soft sigh. A few people were giving her odd looks and she chuckled a little nervously, "Thanks."

"Thank you everyone for coming to our wedding." Harris and Maria told the group, "Now let's party!" Maria said by herself. Some music played and Harris and Maria held each other close for the slow dance. Other couples paired off for the slow dancing.

"Wasn't that just a great wedding?" Ewan asked Popuri as they were dancing.

"Yeah… it felt strange that they got married first for some reason, but it was just a beautiful wedding." Popuri smiled and admired how pretty Maria looked.

"It's very clever for the bride to wear the feather in her hair and have the gem in the ring match the color." the farmer said, not having seen any weddings in Flower Bud, or anywhere outside of the village for that matter.


	31. Las Flores

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 31:**_ Las Flores

"By the end of the 6th, the whole village will be covered in flowers." Ewan decided, being proud as he was out of his house before 6 in the morning to get seeds planted all over town. He had been going out early every day to cover most of the town, mainly Moon Mountain, with Moon Drop and Pink Cat seeds and watering them every morning.

"Phew… I'm already tired from all that watering, but now I have more chores…" Ewan sighed as he got home, walking into his kitchen a little lazily. Rosie was already fed, so he walked into his kitchen.

"I make toast every day…" muttered the farmer, already toasting bread in the toaster and getting butter out from his fridge. He looked over his cookbook and looked at all the empty pages.

"I really need to learn a lot more recipes…" he finished his toast quickly and went out to take care of his chores. Ewan kept in mind that he had to get more recipes from other people. He had a strawberry ready for Popuri when she came over.

"Hello, Ewan!" and Popuri was at the farm, "Are the flowers growing well?" she asked after giving him his usual kiss. Ewan nodded and then gave Popuri her strawberry.

"Ooh, thanks! Hee hee, I'm happy." she was blushing a little, "You know, let me teach you how to make delicious jam. It's way better than jam that you can buy." Popuri said, leading Ewan into his kitchen. He pulled out the cookbook.

"Strawberry Jam." Ewan wrote down the title after the ingredients were. Popuri and Ewan smiled and Ewan decided to keep the cookbook with him in his rucksack in case anyone had any recipes for him. It didn't affect the weight for him, anyway.

"Now you have something else to put on your toast in the mornings." the flower shop worker smiled and laughed. Ewan nodded and grabbed two more strawberries and two turnips for more recipe-seeking.

"Want to go to Moon Mountain?" Ewan asked, "We can go to the restaurant and visit Barley and Sue." Popuri agreed and they made their way towards the mountain. They saw Karen and Kai there, by the river.

"Hey, we should ask one of them for a recipe. I'm sure that strawberries can make some good wine or something." Popuri suggested. Ewan agreed and they walked over to make conversation. Ewan revealed a strawberry and Karen took it.

"Thank you…" she said, taking the strawberry before Ewan could even say that he wanted a recipe. Karen was flashing a big smile

"What's going on…?" Kai asked a little hastily. Popuri nervously laughed and stepped in.

"No, no, Ewan just wants new recipes for more diversity in cooking." she laughed and the two understood. Karen put away the strawberry.

"You can make a good cocktail with strawberries. Let me teach you." Karen said and Ewan pulled out his cookbook and a pen.

"Strawberry Champagne." he wrote the title before the ingredients. The four had a conversation going for a while before Ewan and Popuri decided to go up to Moon Mountain.

"Hello, you two." Sue greeted Ewan and Popuri as they entered the 'restaurant'. Barely greeted them, too, and they sat down.

"It's so nice of you two to visit. We don't get many visitors." Barley said with a smile. They knew that Barley had said that before, but knew that he was rather old.

"Say, do either of you think you could give me any recipes?" Ewan decided to ask a little randomly, "Seeing as this is an old restaurant."

"Well, do you have any turnips?" the wife asked. Ewan nodded and handed Barley one of his turnips, seeing as he was closer.

"Thank you. Do you like pickles? You should try making them. I'll teach you." he said. Ewan and Popuri smiled and Popuri helped Ewan get out his cookbook and a pen. He wrote down the ingredients and then the title.

"Pickled Turnips and Cabbage." he capped his pen and put away the cookbook and pen, "Thanks, you two." Ewan nodded politely.

"Now, have some dumplings and stay a while." Sue placed a bowl in the middle of the table and Popuri took one.

"I love dumplings!" she let out a wide smile and began eating. The group let out a little laugh and they all took some dumplings.

* * *

It was getting a little later and Harris and Maria had returned from their brief 'honeymoon' out in the city. It was about 7 in the evening.

"Oh, what a great day, huh?" Harris asked his wife, who laughed a little and nodded.

"I love the bracelet that you bought me." the librarian looked at her new, rather simple bracelet that was placed on her right wrist.

"Well you do look great wearing it." the mailman laughed. Maria let out an 'aww' and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"A Strawberry Dog? Now, what would that be exactly?" Popuri wondered as she was with Ewan when he was writing the recipe for Stu's Strawberry Dog.

**(A/N: Whenever I imagined a Strawberry Dog, I imagined a little, strawberry jelly sculpture of a dog. It always looked so good in my head…)**

"It's a lot like a hot dog, only instead of ketchup or mustard, you put in strawberry sauce or jam." explained Stu.

"Strawberry Dog." Ewan wrote the title and put his cookbook away, "We don't have hot dogs often, but I'll keep this in mind if ever we have a hot dog." Stu smiled and waved as he took his leave. Ewan and Popuri ran into Maria and Harris on their way back to their house.

"Oh, how was your guys' day?" wondered Popuri with a smile and a little laugh.

"It was really fun. It's great to be married." Maria laughed, holding onto her husband, who laughed in return.

"Say, would either of you have any recipes for turnips?" asked the farmer, pulling out a turnip and showing it to the couple. Harris nodded.

"Maria's mother makes a wonderful soup with turnips. Why don't you come to the house? I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing her secrets, right Maria?" the mailman told them and then offered. Maria laughed and agreed, so Ewan and Popuri came to their house.

"Cream of Turnip Soup." Ewan wrote it down. Anna had been making the soup at the same time as she was teaching Ewan to make the soup, so she served it to everyone, who thanked her in return.

"Is it nice to have Harris living with you?" Popuri asked Thomas and Anna.

"Yes, the house feels more lively and fun with Harris here." the mayor said, looking at his son-in-law and then taking a sip of his soup, "I feel bad that I didn't want you two to be together not too long ago…" Thomas laughed a little nervously.

"Yes, but you two are a perfect match for each other." Maria's mother smiled and nodded. Ewan and Popuri agreed and Harris and Maria both turned red.

"Stop, we're turning red." Maria laughed a little, holding her cheeks before getting back to having her soup. Ewan and Popuri had a good time and then left to go to their respective homes.

"Just so that you look beautiful for Popuri…" Ewan whispered as he decided to water the flowers he had around the village an extra time.

* * *

Ewan woke up at 5:30 that day to simply check on all his flowers before getting to his chores. The flowers had all bloomed, like he had planned. There were a few flowers out in the crossroads and in the forestry, but Moon Mountain was filled with all new flowers.

"Popuri should be coming by my house at… 9 probably." Ewan checked his watch and then went to his chores for the day. He watered his crops and took care of his animals and, as he suspected, Popuri showed up at his guessed time.

"I suspected that you'd be here." Ewan admitted and let out a laugh. Popuri kissed him and then laughed back.

"I see that you planted some flowers at the crossroads and a little in town. Well done." complimented Popuri with a smile.

"Why thank you. It's good to get an opinion from a professional on flowers." Ewan smiled and nodded. He took Popuri's hand and led her off the farm and to the crossroads, "I put a lot more flowers in the Moon Mountain area."

"Oh really? Hmm, I can't wait to see your flower-growing skills." the florist let out a laugh as Ewan led her to the forestry.

"Hey, Ewan! You did a great job planting those flowers at Moon Mountain." complimented Raffi, who was in front of the Clinic.

"We're going to see it. I'm going to judge Ewan's flower-growing abilities." Popuri told Raffi, making the three of them laugh. Raffi waved and the couple walked towards Moon Mountain, where more of the flowers had been piled in the growing.

"What did I tell you? I planted a lot of flowers." laughed the farmer, setting his free hand near his hand as he laughed.

"Yeah, and this is only the pathway up…" Popuri remarked, starting to become speechless. Ewan chuckled out of amusement and they made their way across the bridge.

"Oh, yeah, where you like to sometimes hang out was a tad barren, so I added some more flowers." Ewan lifted his hand and waved it about to show where he covered flowers.

"Wow… it's so pretty." Popuri gasped a little and smiled. Ewan ushered that they continue up the last way. Popuri marveled at the flowers along the way and was beaming at the summit. Ewan let out a laugh.

"It's full of your favorite flowers for your favorite place." he explained, scratching the back of his head a little nervously. Popuri rushed him for a massive hug, Ewan hugging back. Popuri didn't say anything and gave him a long kiss back, too.

"Pink-Cat Mints? I love you for this!" she was dancing on the summit of Moon Mountain. It seemed a bit more like a meadow than before. Ewan followed her up to the top and she held him as they watched the view.

"So… I'm good at growing flowers, right?" Ewan let out a small chuckle. Popuri laughed in reply and let out a breath of air.

"Well, you may have grown all these flowers, but you won't be a professional until you've planted a Blue Mist flower." Popuri told Ewan with a smart nod.

"I've heard about those. They're hard to grow, aren't they?" asked Ewan, both of them still staring into the horizon off the mountain.

"Yes, and it's hard to come by Blue Mist seeds. I used to grow them annually up until… well… I stopped going to the bar." she explained, Ewan understanding what she meant by that and frowned a little.

"Because of… that event that happened there?" wondered Ewan, but Popuri shook her head.

"It was just coincidental that Papa couldn't find any more Blue Mist seeds." Popuri told Ewan, thinking back now on something more positive, "Say, we grew a Blue Mist flower together the year that you were here! Don't you remember?" Ewan thought for a moment and then remembered.

"Oh yeah! Such a long time ago, I can't believe that I almost forgot about it." he laughed a little nervously and then thought back on the day, "It would be nice to grow another Blue Mist flower."

"Well maybe we'll get lucky and my dad will bring back some Blue Mist seeds when he comes back on the 15th." hoped Popuri. Ewan thought about Basil bringing back some Blue Mist seeds and kind of foresaw him getting some. He decided that he would write a letter to Basil asking about it, just in case.

"So, now that we've had an hour of fun watching flowers," Ewan said, letting out a small laugh before continuing, "want to go to the bakery and get some tea? Maybe breakfast cakes?"

"Breakfast cakes?" Popuri's eyebrows raised in confusion as she smiled and laughed.

"Well… think of… coffeecake. You usually have coffee in the morning… maybe that's a cake that you have for breakfast if you want!" Ewan said. Popuri just shook her head and laughed, starting to walk, holding his hand, "Well, don't rule out that possibility!"

* * *

Ewan was back at his house at around 2 in the afternoon. He noticed that he had a letter, so he went through his mailbox to get his letter and walked inside.

"Oh, it's from my brother." Ewan noted and smiled as he sat down to open the letter, "I don't understand why he'd send it in a flower envelope though…" Ewan coughed a little to clear his throat and read the letter out loud to himself.

"Dear Ewan, it's good to hear from you again after all this time and your story is a strange one. I believe you, of course, considering that we've gone through even stranger things. I'll come visit you sometime later in the season, but I'll give you a warning beforehand. Haha, okay, I'll send you another letter soon, by Sam." and Ewan set the letter aside next to his journal, which was on top of his photo album.

"That's quite nice." Ewan laughed and recalled one of the strange occurrences that his brother talked about when he was saving Princess Elaine.

"Hmm." he sighed a little and then walked into his kitchen to get some milk that he had saved to go around the village and get some more recipes. Raffi ran into Jeff at the crossroads. He had taken the day off to fish.

"Hey, Jeff." Ewan waved to him and they exchanged greetings, "Do you know any good recipes for milk?" he handed Jeff some milk and he nodded.

"Yes, I do. I'll teach you how to make delicious milk tea." Jeff thanked Ewan for the milk and put it away. Ewan took out his cookbook and Jeff explained how to make the recipe that included milk.

"Cinnamon Milk Tea." Ewan wrote down the title and then put his cookbook and pen away, "Thank you very much for your time." he smiled.

"Oh, it's not problem. Good luck getting more recipes." Jeff nodded and they both said good-bye and left. Ewan went to the town and decided to visit Rick to see if he had any bells because of his still-missing bell.

"Hey there Rick." Ewan waved as he went inside, "Do you have a bell for rounding up my animals? I used to have one but then it just vanished."

"Really? That's odd… I'll check what I have." Rick went through his shelves to discover that he had no more bells. Ewan sighed a little and then randomly handed Rick milk, "Is this really okay for me to take it? Thank you." he laughed.

"Yeah, keep it. Do you know any recipes to make with milk?" wondered the farmer, pulling out his cookbook once Rick said that he knew something.

"I'll teach you how to make special butter. Once you've tasted it, you'll go nuts over it." the tool shop owner explained, laughing a little. Ewan nodded and then wrote down the recipe for it.

"Handmade Butter." replied Ewan, closing his book and putting it away, "Thanks, Rick. See ya tomorrow." Ewan waved and Rick waved back. Once Ewan shut the door, Rick went into his room of the shop.

"Still need to do a little packing." he muttered to himself as he opened up his bag.

* * *

The 7th rolled on by and a few people met by the beach to bid farewell to Alex. Maria, Ewan, Raffi, Harris, Popuri, and Joe were there.

"Well, it was fun, Maria." Alex had just hugged her friend, "Glad you got married." they both laughed a little.

"Thanks, Alex." Maria smiled and nodded.

"Harris, you take care of Maria." she told the mailman, who laughed and scratched his head a little nervously.

"Good luck." he replied, hugging Alex back, "Send letters to everyone so that I have busy days." Harris nodded and laughed a little again.

"You can count on that." Alex nodded her head and then turned to Ewan and Popuri, "It was nice meeting you two."

"Make sure you tell everyone out in Forget-Me-Not that we said hi." Ewan nodded.

"Yeah, and see how that farm is doing." Popuri piped in, letting out a laugh. Alex laughed back and gave Popuri a hug.

"Give that Doctor Hardy those tips about medicine." Raffi laughed a little and Alex nodded, hugging Raffi now.

"Yeah, and tell them that if they need carpenters that we can always take a quick trip over there." Joe pointed at himself and laughed lightly. Alex nodded and quickly gave Maria another hug before lifting her bags.

"I'll see you all next year." Alex lifted her lighter back to the group and they all waved back as she went closer to the dock and then went on board.

"Okay guys, you all take care of each other." Rick rushed out from hiding behind the little rocks behind them.

"Go on, Rick." Harris cheered him on a little.

"You please take care of Alex." Maria repeated Alex's words a little bit.

"Don't you worry…" Rick said, pulling something out from his pocket. He now held an Orange Feather in his hand and Rick chuckled a little, "Don't you worry." he rushed to the boat.

"Good bye!" Popuri called out, but not super loudly. Alex was already on the top of the boat where she wouldn't see Rick and waved back to the group. They all waved to each other, Rick and Alex to the group and the group to both of them.


	32. Duties as Harvest King

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 32:**_ Duties as Harvest King

Ewan had met with Cliff the day before the Sowing Festival and offered him an egg. Ewan decided to get more egg recipes for that day.

"This is how my dad taught me to make tea." Cliff explained after Ewan handed him an egg. He put it away and continued, "Hunters used to drink this to get warm. It's perfect on a cold night. Especially in Winter." he nodded.

"Spice Tea." Ewan nodded and closed up his cookbook, "Thanks, Cliff. See you tomorrow at the festival." he walked off of Green Ranch and towards the town, where he ran into Raffi.

"Good evening, Ewan. Where you headed?" she wondered. Ewan pulled out an egg as he replied that he was headed towards the bakery.

"Here! Have any good recipes for me?" Ewan asked her after she took the egg and put it away. The doctor thought for a moment and then remembered something.

"Yep! Do you like omelets?" Raffi asked. Ewan smiled and nodded, making Raffi laugh a little, "Try cooking one with this recipe. They're very good." she nodded and dictated said recipe as Ewan wrote it down, leaning on his rucksack.

"Stuffed Omelet." the farmer put away his cookbook and fixed his bandana a little, "Muchas gracias." Ewan nodded, feeling a little odd about saying it.

"De nada… I didn't know you knew Spanish." laughed Raffi, setting her hands on her hips. Ewan laughed back a little nervously.

"I didn't either. I guess some things from my memory haven't entirely returned. Haha." Ewan explained. Raffi nodded and then said good-bye to Ewan, making her way back towards the Clinic. Inside the bakery were Elli, Ellen, and Kent.

"Here, Elli. Considering you're a baker, I think you'd know a good recipe that involves at least one egg." Ewan laughed a little. Elli thanked him and then recalled one of her recipes that she was willing to share.

"Let me show you an easy way to make pudding." she nodded and Ewan wrote down the recipe.

"Bread Pudding." Ewan repeated and then placed his cookbook in his rucksack, "Thanks, that sounds good."

"Did I hear you saying that you had recipes for eggs?" Kent asked Ewan. He nodded and handed the kid his last egg, "Wow, thanks. I can cook spa-poached eggs. So this means that you want me to teach you?" Ewan nodded and wrote it down.

"Spa-poached Egg." Ewan repeated and then set aside his cookbook in his backpack, "Thanks everyone. All my eggs are gone." he laughed a little and the other three laughed with him. He said good-bye to them and left.

"I'm excited for the Sowing Festival. Going up in that hot air balloon will be nice. Especially if it's with Popuri." Ewan thought about it and beamed a little as he walked home.

* * *

Ewan excitedly got up and did his chores as fast as he could to get to the Sowing Festival as early as he could. However, his excitement made him have to help set up.

"I'll help you with the balloons, Lilia." Ewan decided, watching Thomas, Joe, and Cliff all preparing the hot air balloon.

"Thanks, Popuri would usually be here, but she was so enticed by the new flowers that she went to bed later than usual." she laughed a little, "Make sure you remember to put the seeds in the balloons, too." Lilia reminded him.

"Oh, yes." Ewan put each assigned seeds to each assigned balloon. The hot air balloon finally floated up once Ewan tied up his last balloon so that it wouldn't fly off.

"Nice, huh? Brings back nice memories from last year." Joe turned to Ewan, who walked over to the group. Ewan nodded and touched the basket a little.

"What was it like last year?" wondered Ewan as he turned back to Joe. He laughed a little and crossed his arms.

"The balloon ride is amazing. It was so much fun. But then that stupid tradition of the Harvest King doing extra chores for the next 3 days…" Joe lifted his hands in a shrug and then laughed again, seeing Ewan dumbfounded.

"Um… chores?" the farmer asked in a confused manner, "No one said that there'd be any chores for me to do."

"Oh, I know. They never tell the Harvest King the first time around." the carpenter was obviously finding amusement in this, which bothered Ewan a little, "First thing tomorrow, you're helping me and Raffi with our wedding planning."

"And after that, you're helping me with how Ann and the black fea… pheasant." Cliff whispered to Ewan, lying and assuming Ewan knew he meant feather.

"And then after, you're coming back to help sweep up around our house to relieve Anna a little." the mayor told Ewan.

"But… you have an extra hand at the house!" Ewan lifted his arms over his head, referring to Harris, "Make your new son-in-law do it!"

"Harris and Maria just got married and Anna's swamped with chores… so you have to." Thomas smiled and patted Ewan on the shoulder. He glared at the mayor and then looked away. Ewan walked to the table with the balloons to help pass them out when the people arrived.

"Hi, Ewan. Excited for the balloon ride?" Popuri asked the Harvest King. Ewan laughed a little and nodded before he put his arm around Popuri.

"Not looking forward to the chores though." he laughed and Popuri laughed a little in return.

"Oh, that reminds me, do you think you could come to my place later today and decide what kind of potpourri I should put in my room?" the florist asked Ewan, who gave her a little bit of a glare, but he then laughed and said that he would.

"Okay, this year's King will now choose an assistant!" announced the mayor once he noticed that the significant amount of people were there. Ewan walked up to the mayor prior to his announcement, and he looked around to find Popuri once more.

"Dang, there's a crowd now." Ewan laughed a little to Thomas as he tried to get through the crowd. Popuri was in the back and Ewan held out his hand, "Would you like to join me up in the balloon?" he asked. Popuri set her right hand towards her mouth.

"Hee hee, thanks for choosing me. It's a nice gesture." she laughed lightly before taking her boyfriend's hand. They walked up to the hot air balloon and got in the basket. A few others helped getting the ropes untied.

"Let's go!" Thomas announced and then the two of them went up in the balloon. Ewan and Popuri grasped the basket out of excited interest, watching everything getting smaller and smaller.

"Wow, it's great!" Popuri gasped as they began to slowly ascend their heights, "Look, my house." she laughed a little and pointed towards it as her pink hair flew about the place. Ewan laughed a little too and Popuri brushed her hair with her hand now.

"I think I heard Thomas announce them to send off the balloons." Ewan told Popuri. His hair was also a little messy, so he played with it so that it blew with the wind so that it was out of his eyes.

"Yep! I can see all the pretty colors coming our way!" she laughed, watching the balloons fly by the hot air balloon. They both gasped a little as the balloons surrounded the hot air balloon before they carried on with the wind.

"I hope those seeds go far from Flower Bud…" the farmer thought about it as he clenched onto the balloon basket, "Then there'll be many flowers all over."

"My dream is to grow flowers everywhere!" Popuri told Ewan, looking at him as the wind brushed past her face. Ewan laughed and moved her hair back.

"I know." and then he held her face and kissed her.

* * *

Everyone left the town square and the sun began to set. The hot air balloon had circled Flower Bud a few times before coming back to the square. Thomas helped the two out of the basket and the group began to take apart the balloon to put it away for the year. Namely, Ewan was the one doing these things.

"Thanks for the air ride." Popuri kissed Ewan on the cheek and waved.

"Don't mind me not walking you home?" asked the farmer as he waved back. Popuri said that she didn't mind and they two parted. Thomas laughed and said that it wasn't quite late enough for Ewan to be going home.

"Now you can help clean up my house!" Thomas told Ewan. Ewan let out a breath of annoyance and fixed his hair.

"Sorry that my dad's making you do this…" whispered Maria once Ewan got into the house and Anna handed him a mop.

"Did your dad really have to spill a glass of orange juice on the kitchen floor on purpose?" whispered Harris into his wife's ear. She lifted her arms up in a shrug and watched Ewan mop up the mess that Thomas made. Ewan ended up at home a little later and fell asleep quickly. The next day was typical in terms of chores, although Ewan tried to rush through quicker than he usually would, so that he would have at least a little extra time afterwards.

"Alright Rosie, I'm ready to get on with part one of my long… couple of days." Ewan told his cat once he got into his house and lay on his bed. Rosie meowed and jumped up next to Ewan, rubbing his head. Ewan laughed a little and began to pet her.

"Popuri should be here soon to make me help her with her potpourri." the farmer told Rosie. He said it a little slowly, finding it weird saying the same word in his sentence, only with a different meaning for each.

"Ewan! Are you here?" Popuri's angelic voice called out for him. Ewan laughed a little and whispered to Rosie that he was psychic before getting up off his bed and walking outside, "Ah, there you are. Done with your chores already?"

"Yep. I've been waiting for you to go to your house to set up your potpourri." Ewan told her. She laughed a little and led him off the Rancho Farm. In the crossroads, Popuri accidentally bumped into Gray.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she apologized and looked up at Gray. He snorted a little and walked on, hands in his pocket. Popuri watched him leave a little sadly and sighed, "You know, I thought that he might have changed at least a little bit by now."

"I don't think me dating you ever helped…" admitted Ewan, looking a little at the angered Gray. He was worried that he hadn't seen him in a while, so he'd ask the Green family about it if they wanted his Harvest Kingly help.

"Is it good here, do you think? Or does it make my room smell too overbearing?" wondered Popuri, making a camera with her fingers and picturing the potpourri.

"Well I like it there. Cause then when people walk in, the aroma of Pink-Cat Mints will surround the person." Ewan said, nodding his head, "And then the fragrance will surround the room because of the door opening."

"Ewan, you're so smart!" Popuri swooned over him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and held him tightly.

"I'm not that smart…" the farmer tightened his bandana nervously and laughed, "Anything else before I head off to help the carpenters?" Ewan wondered. Popuri shook her head.

"Thanks a lot! See you later!" she kissed him again and Ewan left. Popuri turned to Lilia once she left her room and smiled, "I can't wait for Papa to come home. He might have Blue-Mist seeds this year!"

"I hope so, Popuri." Lilia smiled at her daughter and nodded. She, too, had faith that her husband would bring back the marvelous seeds to Flower Bud. Overall, Lilia was excited just to see her husband again.

"So Joe, excited for your wedding?" Ewan asked Joe. They were going to do a little planning for the wedding, but Ewan was chopping up stumps for lumber for them.

"Yes. I can't wait to finally be married to Raffi." replied Joe, smiling as he was chopping a stump near Ewan, "And how is your love life?" he asked Ewan.

"Fine, of course." Ewan stuck his tongue out and laughed, but then paused, "But… I bumped into Gray with Popuri. And I hadn't seen him in a long time."

"Well what'd he say?" wondered Kurt, who was sawing a log on the side.

"Nothing. But it was… the way he said nothing that worried me." replied the farmer, shivering a little bit and continuing. Joe let out a quizzical sound and rubbed his chin.

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked, putting both hands back on his axe and swinging it down onto the stump.

"Haha, a little hard to say…" laughed Ewan, scratching the back of his head a little, "Probably… late Winter." he thought back for a moment and fixed his bandana.

"Well that's a little obvious…" muttered Kurt, sawing the log again. Ewan stopped and turned to Kurt, waiting for said obvious answer, "It's when you got together with Popuri, of course." replied the carpenter, looking back down to his work.

"That does make sense as to why he wouldn't really pop up." Ewan nodded a little.

"Just keep going to work, we need to plan for my wedding and you have other plans, Harvest King." Joe replied smugly. Ewan stuck his tongue out at Joe and then swung his axe up and down onto the stump.

* * *

The next day, the 10th…

"AHH!" a voice screeched on the summit of Moon Mountain. The old couple who ran the restaurant were the only ones who could hear it and they went outside to see Ann and Cliff up on the summit. They quickly retreated back inside.

"Ann, please calm down…" Cliff replied a little nervously. Cain was settled on Cliff's arm, which he had held up.

"Cliff… you told me that you would stop feeding innocent animals to your demented bird!" Ann yelled at Cliff, pointing to the carcass of a bunny and a bird in the nearby bushes. Cliff smiled nervously, but it turned immediately into a frown when Ann looked at him.

"Fishing wasn't going well… and Cain had to eat." the vagabond replied rather bluntly. Ann walked up to Cliff and lifted her hand, but held back hitting Cliff.

"I don't think that we can stay together like this." Ann remarked, clenching her fists.

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you are…" Cliff was smiling nervously again, although it seemed quite clear what Ann was going to say.

"You can't control that bird of yours, Cliff, and we obviously have many different problems." the rancher told Cliff, "When I want to be with someone, I want to be with someone who will shout their love for me to the heavens!" she lifted her arms in exaggeration.

"Look, I said 'I love you'," explained Cliff softly, "But then I took it back!" he yelled at her. Ann scoffed a little.

"You're yelling at the wrong part!" Ann yelled back at Cliff, who now started to get upset.

"I only said 'I love you' because Cain hit me in the head and I went temporarily insane!" replied the vagabond with a very bad defense. Ann crossed her arms and let out a huff of annoyance.

"You're hilarious." she replied sarcastically, "You can't take back 'I love you's, but you did, you just took it back!" Ann said vulgarly.

"Well… I said it! But then thought I wasn't ready for that big of a commitment." Cliff told Ann, who put her hands on her hips.

"You TOOK BACK an 'I love you'! You only said it a couple of days ago!" emphasized Ann as she sighed and shook her head, "I just wish you would commit to something. If you ever committed to a job, then you'd have already bought and made a house instead of living in a cave." she complained.

"But there's no jobs I could get…" Cliff lied and laughed nervously.

"You could live and work at the vineyard! You know that they need more help ever since their vineyard flourished. Plus, they are your family, Sasha and Gotz being your aunt and uncle." continued the rancher, setting her hands on her hips, "Well we're going to have to break up, Cliff. I'm sorry." Ann finally just said it and Cliff sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" he muttered a little. Cain flew off his arm and over Ann's head, heading down the mountain.

"What's your bird doing now? Causing even more death?" Ann pointed at Cain after he had flown down Moon Mountain. Cliff mentioned that he was probably going to fish and she let out a soft laugh, "Good bye, Cliff." she walked down the mountain.

"Bye, Ann." Cliff pulled out his Black Feather and looked at it for a moment. He was in a little daze when he was looking at it and then realized what he was doing. He put away the proposal item and walked down the mountain as well, to meet up with Cain.

* * *

Two days later, the 12th rolled on by. It seemed quick as the Spring days were going by. It was very cloudy this day and you could smell the moisture in the air, indicating possible rain coming. Ewan let out a loud yawn as he walked outside, stretching his arms into the air and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh?" he looked up into the sky and saw the overcast, which made him smile a little. He knew that Popuri liked to go to the church and sing on rainy days, so he hoped that it would rain. Ewan also liked the rain any other way.

"I won't water the outside plants today in case it rains." Ewan decided, going into his greenhouse and taking out his watering can to water the crops and flowers in there. His cows were outside and looked a little worried about the upcoming rain, so Ewan quickly put them back in the barn.

"There, now you'll be warm and dry." Ewan told his cows, Ermintrude, Janice, and Tina. His two sheep, Wooly and Barbra were not ready to be shaven again that day and were eating their feed quietly. Speedy was also eating his feed. Feathers, Clucky, Spiral, and Point were all walking about normally in their chicken coop. Ewan crated their eggs and walked outside.

"Oh, I felt a water drop!" he gasped, feeling it on his hand. Ewan lifted up his hand and looked at the water, and then pulled up his necklace closer so he could see it. It made him laugh a little bit.

"Morning, Ewan." Kai decided to visit Ewan.

"I'm guessing you need help at the vineyard today." Ewan looked at him and laughed. Kai scoffed in shock.

"How can you accuse me of that! Okay, yes." the vineyard worker chuckled and admitted it quickly. Ewan smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, let me check my mail real quick." he told Kai, who nodded as Ewan walked towards the red mailbox, which clearly had a letter. Inside was one letter, from his brother, "Oh, it's from Sam. He's my brother." Ewan explained.

"Why don't we read it in your place?" Kai suggested, lifting his hands into the air, feeling a few raindrops falling, "I have a feeling you won't be able to read that if we stay outside much longer." Ewan agreed and they walked inside. Ewan hopped on his bed and Kai found a chair to sit in.

"Alright." Ewan read the letter out loud, which explained that Sam was doing quite alright. However, he explained that his shop wasn't doing its best and that it would be great to have some help, so Sam planned to come to the Rancho Farm on the 1st of Summer in Ewan's 3rd year in Flower Bud.

"Well that's not good." replied the vineyard worker a little bluntly, but not in a mean way, "Oh, sorry." Kai frowned and Ewan continued to read and found out that his brother would not take Ewan to help Sam, but only if Sam had found Ewan's life to be acceptable.

"Okay, well I know Sam, and he's just gonna LIE." groaned Ewan, lifting his hand angrily. Ewan put the letter back in the envelope and set it down on his bureau angrily.

"Why don't we go fishing after you help us at the vineyard to make you feel better?" Kai suggested.

"Good plan." the farmer nodded and went to his toolbox to look for his fishing pole, "I can't find it! First the bell, now this!" Ewan complained.

"Wow. Today's not gonna get any better for you, is it?" wondered Kai, Ewan glaring at him a little. Kai let out a little sigh as they heard the rain pour outside, "Well, time to go to the vineyard!"


	33. The Blue Mist Flower

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 33:**_ The Blue Mist Flower

A few days went by and everyone finally stopped asking random and rather pointless favors out of Ewan. He figured that they were taking the piss out of him, but he didn't mind. It did give him more time to talk to people who he helped out. However, Ewan decided to keep his brother's visiting in the future between himself and Kai. Kai promised not to tell anyone unless Ewan were to change his mind on the subject. The farmer just didn't want people to worry that he could be leaving the village because of his brother.

It was now the 15th of Spring. It was a clear day, having light rain the day before, so the ground was a little wet and muddy. Basil would be coming home today until Autumn were to roll by again. Popuri and Lilia were the most excited, obviously, but it was a rather nice feeling to have one of the village inhabitants come back into Flower Bud.

"Hopefully Basil will drop by the farm and we can chat a bit." Ewan was talking to his cat and himself. Rosie meowed and Ewan fed her and then went outside. No mail, so he tended to his crops and his animals.

"Looks like your crops are in order!" a voice called out from the entrance. Ewan walked out of his chicken coop and walked over, seeing Basil and letting out a little laugh.

"Basil, welcome back!" Ewan told him and shook his hand, "I assume that you know about my relationship with your daughter now?" he laughed a little. Basil nodded.

"My wife wrote me a letter. It was rather long, but the message got through. About time." Basil laughed, referring to it being about time for Ewan and Popuri to have been dating. Ewan laughed again and Popuri walked onto the farm.

"Dad! Mom wants you home now! Set up the new seeds that you got." Popuri was obviously doting, but not as much as Lilia would be when Ewan were to see her.

"I'll come over now. You've grown again, haven't you?" the botanist smiled and lifted his arms to hug Popuri, but she worried that Basil would pick her up, as he would every year.

"No, don't lift me!" she called out in worry, but it quickly subsided when she realized that it was genuinely a simple hug. Popuri laughed a little and hugged her dad back. Basil turned and bid farewell to Ewan and Popuri stopped to talk to him for a little.

"New seeds? Like which? I might need some new ones for the farm." Ewan explained to Popuri, looking out to his field, "The south is looking a little barren." he noticed.

"A few new plants like cucumbers and radishes… and a certain bag of seeds that a certain girl would love to have planted." Popuri blushed and set her hand on her mouth as she did this. Ewan turned back to Popuri as he flashed a large smile.

"Really! Blue-Mists!" he gasped a little and Popuri nodded, and they both did a little celebratory shriek. It wasn't much of a shriek as much as it was a little cry of joy.

"Let's go to the flower shop now!" the florist decided, grabbing Ewan's arm and leading him a little of the way before the two of them walked together until they got to the shop. As Ewan suspected, Lilia was very happy to have Basil back, as she was swooning over him and giggling. Not as much as Popuri would have, but a little bit of a childish charm was about her.

"Oh, Ewan, come on in. Everything's free today!" Lilia said, making Ewan even more excited.

"You're kidding!" he looked shocked.

"Sorry, I am. Popuri would hate it if I did that." she looked to her daughter who smiled and nodded, "What are you here for?"

"Blue-Mist seeds?" Ewan asked. Lilia laughed and said that she assumed that Ewan would buy it. They were rather cheap at 500 G, and Ewan handed Lilia the money and he took the small bag of seeds for the rare flower.

"Alright, let's go to the Goddess Spring!" Popuri said now. Ewan nodded and they said their good-byes before Popuri led Ewan towards the spring. Popuri walked across the bridge and began to explain about the flower before Ewan crossed, "Let's plant the flower here! It's cool here, so I think it will bloom. I don't know if it's cold here because of trees covering or the fountain, but the Goddess may be sensitive to heat."

"Sounds good, Popuri." the farmer nodded and walked across the bridge, standing on the opposite side of the piece dirt in front of them. Ewan began to till the ground as Popuri continued.

"Okay, let me explain. After you sow these seeds, water them every day, without missing a day. If you forget to water them, even once before they bloom, they will quickly die." she told Ewan, who pulled out the seeds for the Blue Mist and set them into the fertile soil.

"There we go… oops, I forgot my watering can." Ewan blushed a little bit out of worry that Popuri would get mad for the most important thing in caring for flowers. Popuri didn't comment on it and pulled out her own watering can, watering the flower. Ewan let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Thanks."

"There aren't many Blue Mist seeds, so be careful. Don't make any mistakes3" reminded Popuri with a small giggle. Ewan nodded.

"For at least another year." added Ewan. They walked back to the farm and Popuri explained that in about 8 days, the flower will have fully grown.

"Just in time for the Flower Festival." replied the florist, laughing at the irony.

"I'll water the plant in the morning before the festival and we can go see how the Blue-Mist looks under the moonlight after the festival." Ewan decided. Popuri obviously didn't mind.

* * *

It was soon the 16th and Ewan let out a little yawn. The weather forecast from today (as declared on the 15th by the weathergirl) would be cloudy, but no rain. The darker atmosphere made Ewan sleep in a little later than usual and right when he walked outside and found Hall walking up now.

"Oh, Ewan. Just waking up?" the redhead wondered. Ewan laughed a little and nodded in a sleepy manner, rubbing his eye.

"I overslept just for an hour." Ewan told Hall.

"Well, I just came by to ask if you wanted to participate in the Spring Horse Race this year." Hall told Ewan. He rubbed his eyes again and felt a little more awake.

"Oh, right! Speedy's all grown up and I can actually compete with him…" he realized, "I'd love to enter, let's just go check and see if he's up to it." Ewan led Hall into his barn and over to Speedy's stall. Ewan pulled out his brush and began to brush Speedy carefully as Hall examined his horse.

"Speedy seems fine and you can race with him for tomorrow." declared the rancher after Ewan put away his brush. The two of them led Speedy outside and then Hall continued by himself to take Speedy to Green Ranch.

"Come pick him up after you race in the third race." Hall reminded Ewan, who nodded and waved as Hall and Speedy left.

"This will be a little difficult." Ewan looked to the side and muttered, not having rode Speedy before. However, the farmer let it go and went to go water the Blue-Mist before coming back to the Rancho Farm and working on his own chores.

Raffi walked onto the farm and started to chat with Ewan about the rare flower that he was just now growing.

"You know, I've seen pictures of that flower. It would look good in a dress. I wonder if you could get a dye from that Blue Mist…" she thought about it and wondered how she'd look in a nice, blue dress.

"Don't even think about it." Ewan quickly replied, pointing his watering can in her face, which made her laugh a little bit.

"I wasn't, I know that's you and Popuri's love flower." Raffi lifted her shoulders up in a shrug. Ewan smiled and went back to watering his grass outside, "I see that you're working on a pasture for your animals."

"Yep." the farmer nodded, "Usually I only have a small patch for them, but now that I'm getting more cows and sheep, I'm gonna need more room for grass to grow so that they can graze or I can just cut up more of the grass into fodder." Ewan explained with a nod.

"Well good luck with that." nodded the doctor as she began to walk off.

"Oh, going to the horse race tomorrow?" Ewan wondered. She turned back and winked her right eye and smiled.

"You bet! I'll be cheering you on!" however nice the comment was, Ewan was still worried that she would bet too much and lose, like usual. The day continued like normal and Ewan went to sleep a little earlier than usual so that he wouldn't feel tired for the next day.

* * *

It was now the day of the Horse Race and Ewan woke up at a fairly early time. As usual, he watered the Blue Mist and then went off to tend to his crops and care for his animals before heading to the village square.

"You know, you're very loud…" Cliff was talking to Ann outside the racetrack as they waited for the first race. Ann set her hands on her hips and looked at Cliff angrily.

"I am not loud!" she shouted, her mouth looking giant. The vagabond kind of took a step back for his own safety and Ann looked away in realization that she just proved Cliff's point.

"How are you guys, everything good?" Ewan walked to the group and asked.

"Everything's fine…" replied the rancher, rubbing her arm a little slowly and looking away from the two, "I have to make sure that Cliffgard is good for the race. He's racing in the 1st and 3rd races." Ann walked off to the racetrack that was locked for everyone else.

"What's wrong with her?" wondered Ewan as she went off and Cliff laughed a little.

"Um… it's just between us two." he explained and Ewan laughed a little nervously, feeling like he had intruded in something a little private.

"Okay, that's enough for me. I'll see ya." Ewan decided to walk off to someone else to give Cliff thinking space, walking as he went off.

"Karen, you've been neglecting time as a waitress at the bar." Duke was talking to Karen with Kai in the group. Ewan had found a stall to find something to eat or drink as this conversation was going on.

"I'm sorry, but I've just been spending so much time with Kai, namely working at the vineyard." explained the girl with a smile, "Ever since Fall last year, we've been so busy and the vineyard has been thriving so much."

"I suppose you could look for someone in the city to move here and help you out if you're in that much need of another waiter or waitress." suggested Kai.

"That's a pretty good idea. We do have an extra room up in the bar… don't know why we've had it for so long." explained the bartender, "I'll get to work on advertising a little in the city tomorrow." Duke decided and nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first race is about to being. Please make your way to the racetrack or enter last minute betting now." Thomas's voice said over an intercom. He and Anna were at a table with two pieces of paper. Anna was taking bets while Thomas was giving out prizes for the right amount of medals.

"Ooh, I want that horse stuffed animal." Ewan said, looking at the list as he drank his iced tea. Elli passed by, hearing this, and then asked why he wanted that prize, "Well I think that it would look good somewhere in my house." he explained.

"Alright, but you'll need double the medals that you have, from last year." Elli told Ewan as she walked to the racetrack.

"Yeah, I know." the farmer muttered to himself as he pulled out his bag which held 500-something medals. Ewan went to Anna and bet some of his gold on Cliffgard and went to watch the race.

"I honestly don't know why Gray is here… he's just making himself feel worse…" Ann sat in a huff with her arms crossed, talking to Karen.

"He does look quite angry." Karen noted bluntly as she saw Gray staring off at the horses, "But maybe he's trying to better himself." she thought out loud. Ann was still a little huffy.

The race went on and Cliffgard won, making Ewan very happy and increase how many medals he had to a nice 800-something. Only about 200 more medals until he could get the stuffed animal, so he bet on a random horse that he had faith in. Popuri finally showed up and gave Ewan a hug.

"How are you? Ready for your race?" she asked her boyfriend. Ewan laughed and said that he was, explaining how he wanted the stuffed animal.

"Why don't we watch the rest of the race? Want me to bet on a horse for you?" Ewan offered and Popuri laughed softly.

"I have my own money to bet, but thank you." she kissed him on the cheek and bet a little bit before they entered the racetrack. Raffi and Joe finally showed up at the festival, obviously beaming at their wedding tomorrow.

"Oh, getting married at the Goddess Pond is a great choice." the doctor was saying as they were with Ewan and Popuri.

"So that's your decision on where it was going to be? About time you chose." laughed Ewan as he crossed his arms and watched the horses racing now.

"We're just really indecisive." Joe told Ewan in response. This made Ewan laugh again and the race was finished. The farmer was quite glad that his horse had won and rushed with Popuri to the stand to collect his winnings.

"Oh no… I only have 999 medals…" Ewan grimaced as he looked at his medals a little sadly, "Can you cut me some slack?" he wondered, but Thomas simply shook his head and Ewan grumbled, asking around if anyone had any medals. Of course, as the way of Ewan's luck, no one had even one medal.

"Hey." a gruff voice said to Ewan. Gray walked out from the horse track as everyone else had gone to do their thing and Ewan was by himself.

"Oh… hey… Gray…?" obviously he found it awkward to talk to someone he wouldn't get along with, but he didn't seem to talk to him out of hostility. Gray lifted his hand and tossed a medal in Ewan's direction and he barely caught it.

"There." he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, pulling his cap down a little.

"Hey, thanks Gray." Ewan nodded his head to Gray. The rancher stopped for a moment and nodded a little before carrying on, "That was really weird… but it was nice." Ewan smiled and then ordered his horse stuff animal which he would pick up after his race.

* * *

Ewan walked to the stables where Speedy, Cliffgard, and 2 other out-of-town horses were. Doug and Ann were not allowed to ride their horse, but they knew that Gray wouldn't want them to anyway, seeing as he and Cliffgard had a special connection.

"Good luck." Ewan told the other foreign racers. They all said they same and got on the horses. The race began and the horses were running off.

"Go Speedy!" cheered some others from the side. It was half-and-half on cheering for Speedy or Cliffgard. Speedy was ahead in the racing right ahead of Cliffgard and Ewan was excited to win, but sadly, one of the 2 foreign horses ran ahead and won the race, Speedy placing 2nd and Cliffgard in 3rd.

"Sorry, Ewan." Popuri told Ewan once he was back off on the sidelines of the racetrack, but Ewan only laughed and smiled.

"Hey, I got 2nd and this is my first race. Very exciting." he said with a nod.

"Yeah, you even beat Cliffgard…" muttered Ann with her arms crossed, making a tone that was unclear whether or not she was glad about this.

"Well I bet on you, THANKS." Raffi yelled, ripping up her betting paper and Joe calming her down.

"Okay, you lose anyway." replied her fiancée. Raffi buried her head into his shoulder and let out a loud, muffled scream and Joe laughed softly at this act. Ann had walked away from the group after hearing of Gray's random generosity to Ewan earlier.

"Hey Gray!" she wanted to see if Gray would be a little nice to her, but he actually seemed slightly angrier than usual.

"Cliffgard could have beaten him if I were riding…" he muttered as he passed his sister, leaving her a little gob-smacked.

"Are you still hung up about not being able to… uh… ride?" Ann asked, trying to be as sympathetic as she could without yelling and calling him stupid or something. Gray just replied with a little grunt.

"Hmm…" he said, putting his hands in his pockets and continued to make his leave from the racetrack, but Ann stopped him.

"You know, just because Ewan is with Popuri doesn't mean you can get so grouchy at the world." she snapped at her brother, who kept his hands in his pockets as Ann confronted something that she obviously wanted to confront before.

"Even if that were the case, I can do what I please…" Gray replied, pulling down his hat a little to cover his eyes.

"Gray, you've gone gray in Flower Bud. You're not getting any attention from anyone because you fade into the background too easily!" Ann said.

"I don't want attention." Gray replied bluntly and his sister laughed a little.

"As true as that is, you get no attention at all! You don't talk to anyone or try to start conversation! I know that this is how it's always been since your accident, but you have to stop being a wallflower!" obviously Ann was doing the best thing by yelling at her brother out in public during a festival. People could see their tension and had started leaving already to let them sort out their problems.

"A little seclusion never hurt anyone." replied the rancher, turning his head away from his sister.

"Yes, but a lot of seclusion can socially wreck a person. You are the prime example of this! I swear, you could be so much happier if you just had some social acceptance!" Ann explained to Gray, "I care about you, brother, but this much seclusion leads me to believe that soon, you're going to do something you regret."

"Like what? Killing someone? I'm not a maniac, I have feelings." Gray made this clear to Ann, even if Gray never showed his emotions. She simply let out a long sigh and put her hand on her forehead in an annoyed manner.

"I know that, but bottled up emotions will come up sooner or later." she said, and then smiled, "Why do you think I always say things how they are?"

"To annoy people?" Gray wondered. He also wasn't very good at understanding how people expressed their emotions, namely his sister. Ann had to let out a little laugh at this.

"I always end up doing small little things that are stupid if I don't just yell something out." she told Gray, "You've just been… away from society for a while now. Not counting the animals." Ann put her hands on her hips, "You just might do something really foolish. It's natural."

"I can't promise you that I won't do anything foolish…" he lowered his cap a little more and lowered his head. Ann shrugged her shoulders.

"Just having this talk was better than nothing, Gray." Ann told him. Nothing more was said and they walked the silent walk home, as they usually did. Ann seemed glad about this talk, and there was definitely a different air about Gray. It was hard to tell whether this was good or not, but there was a strange loom over Gray, especially after the last thing he uttered to his sister.


	34. Spring of Love

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 34:**_ Spring of Love

It was now the day of the 2nd wedding in Flower Bud. The Goddess Pond would certainly be a welcome change to where a wedding would be, so Raffi was obviously excited up until the day of the wedding.

"AHHH! AHHH!" Raffi was screeching at the clinic. The girls were all getting ready there and the guys were at the carpentry.

"Raffi, calm down, what's wrong?" Popuri asked one of her best friends as she screamed. Popuri had on a long, pink dress with a large flower at the top on the right.

"Th-Th-Th… Thirteen flowers. There are thirteen flowers in this bouquet!" she chucked her wedding bouquet into a chair and crossed her arms angrily.

"Raffi… it's just flowers." Elli tried to console her, but Raffi let out a little whining noise.

"But… I have bad luck! This wedding is going to end up being messed up!" Raffi told everyone, "I just wanted something in my life to go right, where I don't trip and where I don't have bad luck." she stood up and walked over to get the bouquet.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." the librarian replied, "I thought my wedding would be a disaster, but now I'm happily married." Maria nodded. Raffi turned away from Maria and continued walking to the wedding bouquet, holding onto her desk as she lifted it. Suddenly, a leg broke and the desk fell over.

"Ah!" she screamed when the table broke, and then whined again, "I knew this would happen!" Raffi complained.

"Here, I'll hold the bouquet and see what happens." Ann said, walking over to Raffi and taking the group of flowers and holding them, "Maybe it'll reverse my luck and get me back with Cliff…" she looked at Raffi and Raffi took a few steps before tripping over nothing.

"Noooo!" she moaned and everyone quickly helped her up and tried to console her.

Meanwhile, the guys were still getting ready at the carpentry, Joe getting cold feet, as any husband-to-be would act. Ewan and Kai were helping him putting his different-colored bandana on. It was black with white stars, matching his black tux.

"That's clever of you to wear a different bandana on your wedding." Kai smiled, obviously very amused by this, "When I get married, I still want to wear my purple bandana. It's just so traditional." he nodded.

"I don't know if I'll wear a bandana to my wedding. Maybe a top hat." Ewan joked about the last bit and they all laughed a little, "Of course, with all my messy hair, I'll either have to get a haircut or look like a blue, furry dog." he laughed again.

"So are you excited, Joe?" Kurt asked his brother as Joe finished getting ready. Joe nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I can't wait to be married to Raffi and have a family." he let out a deep sigh after thinking about it, "It's so overwhelming."

"We'd better go out there now." Harris told the group, as they all headed out. The bachelors (and Harris and Joe) all walked out to the Goddess Pond, everyone being seated before the bridge and the priest on the other side, waiting for Joe and Raffi. The bridge was temporarily made bigger so that Raffi wouldn't fall in the water, as everyone would somehow expect.

"Oh, we should go. Everyone's set up." the baker told the group, entering the clinic and then waiting for everyone else to leave before going. Popuri and Raffi were left in the room.

"Okay, Raffi." Popuri began, "I just want to say that I am so happy for you and you are not jinxed." she said, emphasizing what Raffi seemed to think.

"Well thanks, now you've just made it worse." Raffi lifted her arms in exaggeration. Popuri let out a little sigh and shook her head. She hugged her friend and smiled.

"Good luck." and with that, Popuri took her leave and Raffi was alone for a short period of time before having to get ready to out to the Goddess Pond.

A minute or two after Popuri, the last person minus Raffi to arrive, took her seat, the music began and Raffi walked out of the main forestry area to where the Goddess Pond was, hidden behind all the trees. She had white roses lined up on her head like a headband and a champagne colored dress that was lined with floral patterns. Raffi, smiling and holding her bouquet, looked at the crowd, who were all enamored by her presence.

"Hmm…" she laughed softly as she continued, "So far so good." Raffi thought. However, she was obviously worried once she reached the bridge. She acknowledged the bridge being bigger and was happy, but Raffi was still worried. She took a few steps on the wooden bridge only to find her shoe getting caught in a crack. Trying to take a step forward, Raffi struggled and began to fall into the water.

"Raffi!" heroically, Joe ran over and grabbed her right before she could fall into the pond. Raffi's right arm was leaning over and one of the thirteen flowers fell into the pond right before Joe pulled her back onto the bridge, across the water, and in front of the priest.

"Thank you…" Raffi told her fiancé, blushing.

"You look beautiful." Joe told her and she smiled, turning to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to gather this man and this woman in holy matrimony." the wedding continued in a normal way, as Raffi had hoped. It seemed that losing the thirteenth flower made everything fine for Raffi.

"Do you take this man to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked Raffi, who let out a small laugh out of happiness that she actually made it this far through the wedding successfully.

"Yes." Raffi's smile was massive as she said this. The priest nodded and turned to Joe.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Joe.

"I do!" he nodded, being the typical eccentric Joe. He went through his pocket and pulled out a ring with a ruby stone and put it on Raffi's ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Joe and Raffi embraced and then kissed, making everyone else cheer. Raffi lifted the bouquet and all the girls seemed to swarm around it.

"I wanna be a bride!" Karen whined in a fake-obnoxious accent. Ann wasn't reaching for the bouquet and had her arms crossed, but the bouquet landed in her crossed arms.

"Hmm?" she lifted it and looked down at it, smiling for half a second before anyone could see, "Yeah, right." Ann said, tossing the bouquet back to the swarming group of girls.

* * *

"I've never been so happy." Raffi told the group of herself, her new husband, Popuri, Trent, Maria, and Cliff at the Clinic, "My luck entirely changed when Joe caught me. I've never been this happy in a long time." she said.

"Yeah, and breaking your desk ended up being a good thing. We get a new one for free." Trent smiled as they group walked back into the building after taking the broken one out for the people who were going to deliver the new one.

"Well guys, it's the 19th. Voting for the Harvest Goddess starts today." Popuri said, raising her eyebrows and smiling, "And, uh, Ewan's the Harvest King."

"I'd love for you to win." Raffi told her friend, turning to Joe, "I already got to dance with you while you were the Harvest King." after laughing a little, Joe turned to Popuri to reply.

"I wouldn't be surprised if nearly everyone voted for you, Popuri." he laughed, "You and Ewan just seem to go together." this seemed to make Popuri laugh and blush.

"Where is Ewan, anyway…?" Maria wondered, looking around the room in confusion.

"He was busy today. Ewan said that his produce seemed to come in earlier than expected. He's really getting himself into that farming." admired the florist with a smile and a soft laugh.

"Good to see you're not looking on the downside of him being busy." laughed Trent, "So, should we all go vote for Pop- I mean the Harvest Goddess?"

"Yeah, sure." Joe nodded.

"I'm just going to drag Ewan down there later tonight." replied Popuri with a cheeky smile as the group walked to the village square.

"When did you go to get him?" wondered Raffi, "Maybe he's not busy now." she thought about it, but Popuri replied that right before she went to hang out with this little group that she went to see Ewan, so it wasn't too long ago.

"I'll just go with him to the poll box later today on my own. Make sure that he votes for the right lady." laughed the pink-haired girl with a cheeky grin.

"I'm glad that pressure's off me again." murmured the doctor, "For some reason, the thought of me not winning last year kept lingering on my mind."

"Well that was because you have bad luck." answered Cliff rather bluntly, afterwards which he received a rather annoyed glare from his doctor partner.

"But it was also before she knew she liked me. And then we got married a year later!" said Raffi's husband positively, hugging Raffi and making them both laugh.

"Aw." Popuri laughed, putting her hand, which was in a fist, to her face in a giggling manner. They walked towards the general area of the town square and saw a cheering Kai and Karen kissing and joyously bouncing around outside the bar.

"Now what are you two doing?" Trent asked, with his arms crossed and a laugh. Karen was spinning around Kai as she held on to him, as if she was enticed in some eternal dance. In her hand was a Purple Feather, purple like the grapes that they gathered from the vineyard together.

"Yeah, ah, wahoo!" cheered Joe, giving Kai a high-five. They both quickly decided to go off and tell Ewan, telling the others that they would meet them at the town square soon.

"Come back early!" Karen said, jumping up and down, putting both hands to her lips and blowing Kai a couple of kisses.

"So why were you here at the bar?" wondered Maria, fixing her black hair a little, "Please tell me that he didn't propose in there." she smiled and laughed.

"No, he didn't! He proposed at the beach, right when the sun was coming up." explained the vineyard worker, "We were over here to spread the good news and to tell Duke that I'm definitely not going to be able to be waitress, seeing as I'll be even MORE busy."

"Oh, Karen, congratulations!" cheered Popuri, running over and giving her a massive hug, "Come on, let's go and vote for the Harvest Goddess." she decided.

"Oh I tell ya, it was great." Karen continued, "We were both staying up all night just talking at the beach. About the village, about the city, about the winery… everything!"

"Just make sure you vote for Popuri, am I right?" wondered Trent, sort of mocking Popuri's voice in the beginning. Popuri laughed a little at this and then nodded.

"Well I've never won a Flower Festival with a Harvest King that I've wanted to dance with as badly as Ewan, so…" she then laughed a little and put in her slip in the ballot box, voting for Karen, as she couldn't vote for herself and wouldn't mind Karen dancing with Ewan, as she knew that it'd be mutual.

"Here, I've got some sandwiches…" muttered Joe as he went through his belongings, pulling out a little bag with sandwiches. Popuri walked over and took one, thanking Joe. As everyone voted and then took a sandwich, they were all either sitting on a bench lined around the square or sitting on the ground.

"So I suppose that finding a new waiter or waitress at the bar will be a bit more of a priority then?" wondered Maria, although she had only been to the bar once.

"Well it's not a massive priority, but Duke will probably want a new one ASAP." replied the previous waitress. Karen brushed her hand through her hair a little and then turned to see the bandana trio walking up to the square, "Aw, welcome back." Karen ran up and squeezed her fiancé. Kai laughed and hugged her back.

"Would you lot please go vote now?" Popuri said in a fake rushed manner, letting out a laugh. Ewan nodded and got up, after sitting down for only a little.

"Yes, baby." he said in a Scottish accent, "Here I come." Ewan walked over to the ballot box and then returned after a quick vote. Joe and Kai also made their quick votes.

"Well, we better head back." this decision was made after all the sandwiches were eaten.

"The main reason you came here was for the food." joked Raffi to Cliff, who laughed back. They all agreed upon this decision though and all went home.

* * *

**(A/N: This part, well the Raffi and Kent part, actually relates to something, so see if you notice.)**

Raffi never really worse purses. However, she decided to make an exception when she decided to take Kent to the city when he became restless to see it.

"Okay, Kent, we'll have so much fun!" the brunette said with a smile, rubbing the small child's head.

"Well if it's dangerous, I will protect you!" replied Kent in a daring manner. Raffi giggled at this and they both walked onto the boat and headed to the city.

"Why don't we go to the park first?" suggested Raffi, walking past a couple of restaurants and the famous clothing store, "Me and Ewan would go there all the time to get seasonal clothing." she explained to Kent as they walked on.

"Ooh, a Chinese place. Is it good there?" Kent asked. Raffi nodded and explained that they went there before and that they had good food. They got to the park and looked around, "This is a great park." the kid noted.

"Yeah, I know. I don't usually come here, but it's nice." they both looked around a little and then a guy in a trench coat walked up and then opened up his coat.

"Wow, look at that thing." Kent said, scratching his chin a little, "Is that real?"

"You're acting like you've never seen one before." Raffi said with a small laugh, lifting her arms, "You've got one; your father's gone one. Here, put it here, let me hold it." she held her hand out. They were talking about watches because the guy was selling some.

"Oh, that one's nice." muttered the little kid, looking at the gold watch that Raffi was holding. She scoffed a little and put her open hand on her hip.

"First of all, Rolex is spelt with one 'l', not two." explained Raffi, looking at it closer, "Please, what kind of an idiot is going to pay-oh, 2000 gold. I'll take one." she took the money out of her purse and put away the watch after purchasing it in her purse. There was some Chinese on a bench ahead of them and they walked to it.

"Look at that! Someone left a whole box of Chinese food right there on that bench." Kent noted, laughing a little. Raffi opened the box and looked inside.

"People are such pigs!" complained Raffi, lifting up a piece of the meat, "Oh, it's just the gross chicken." she nodded and put the chicken back down.

"Give me your purse!" some random guy ran up and grabbed Raffi's purse, Raffi fighting back to keep her purse.

"Oh, help, help, help, help, help!" she went on until her purse broke, leaving her with only the strap and the robber with her purse.

"Raffi, are you okay!" Kent ran up to her and asked.

"Oh my God, Kent! We've been mugged!"

"What do we do!" they were both obviously gob smacked.

"RAAAHHH!" screamed Raffi to the sky as she ran in a circle around the two park benches, Kent doing the same on the other side until they ran into each other, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" she kept going and ran back to the same spot, as did Kent.

"Raffi, Raffi! Let's not worry." Kent told Raffi, holding her shoulders as she bent down to talk to him, "I can handle this." he said calmly, before falling on his back and passing out.

"Kent! Get up!" Raffi knelt down and started holding and consoling Kent as all the other people in the park ran off except one who was walking her way, "I can't believe that this has happened to us! I don't know what to do; I can't even think straight!"

"Excuse me, where's the clothing store?" wondered the witness. Raffi quickly got up and explained the way to get to the clothing store in great detail.

"I tell ya, I'd go to the store with you if I hadn't just gotten mugged…" she then remembered the situation and got back down to pick up Kent and continue consoling him until the girl left. Kent regained consciousness and they both consoled their little loss over some Chinese and immediately forgot about the situation. Luckily for Raffi, she kept a couple of coins in her pockets. Mainly on accident.

On the 22nd, Popuri's birthday, Ewan was obviously planning for this important birthday. It was important the first time that he was around for her birthday, but this next time had to be even better, mainly because they were dating. However, this day it was raining! There would be a small storm coming up, but only in terms of heavy rainfall, no thunderstorms or typhoons. Ewan scratched his cheek for a bit and fixed the plant that was falling over in its vase on top of the table.

"Hi, Rosie." he lifted Rosie and put her up on the windowsill and opened the window a little, knowing that Rosie loved being slightly outside when it rained, but not entirely. Ewan decided to get creative and not buy something, but rather make something from his heart. So he tried his very best to bake a cake from everything that he learned from everyone. It didn't turn out anything like a bakery-bought cake, but it wasn't awful.

"Here we go…" muttered Ewan as he began to write 'Happy Birthday Popuri' in pink frosting, as the theme of the cake was blue and pink, as well as little flowers on it. The flowers looked quite good, actually. Ewan headed off to the flower shop, suspecting that Popuri would be there, as she usually was until Ewan came over.

"Aw, I love your cake for her!" Lilia pointed out the cake with a smile. Basil looked down at the cake and showed the same approval.

"I assume you baked this yourself." the botanist assumed.

"Yeah… it was tough. I was going to use the powder stuff, but then I decided to make it from scratch." Ewan nodded and then closed the cake box again, leaving the flower shop to go over to the church, as he found out that's where Popuri was. In the church, she was by herself and humming a little song, until she turned and saw Ewan.

"Hi!" she beamed and set her hand off of her chest, as it was there while she sang. Ewan nodded and then held out a little white box.

"Open it." he told her. Ewan ushered her to sit down, which she did. Popuri took the box and opened the box, looking at the cake Ewan made.

"Aw, Ewan!" Popuri smiled and gave Ewan a huge hug and then a kiss on the cheek. He laughed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't you taste it? In case I did a bad job." Ewan handed her a plastic fork. Popuri tasted the cake and nodded, motioning that she liked it, "Obviously it's not bakery quality." he scratched the back of his head again.

"Well nothing homemade really is unless you're a proper baker, but this is good." explained the pink-haired girl, eating a lot of it. Popuri was obviously lucky to have such a high metabolism, as Elli mentioned one day. She then laughed and pulled out Ewan's gift from last year, "Good times, our necklaces. I haven't taken mine off ever since I got it."

"Really?" Ewan hadn't known that, as she didn't always have it out and visible. Popuri nodded and smiled, tapping Ewan's necklace.

"I knew that you always wore yours, so I did so too. You just couldn't see it every day." she told him. Popuri took a deep breath and smiled, "Thank you so much. I'm so glad to be your girlfriend." she smiled. Ewan went in to give Popuri the kiss this time.

"Happy birthday, Popuri." he whispered and then Popuri set down her cake for a moment. Coughing a little to clear out her throat, she began to sing.

"Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you', birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me…"


	35. The Joy of Spring

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 35:**_ The Joy of Spring

At last, the day of the Flower Festival came up. It decided to, luckily, stop raining on this day and then rain a couple of days more after the festival.

"Here we go!" Ewan had to go there a little earlier than usual, setting up a desk or two and a rug for Lilia and Basil. He greeted everyone as they got there, obviously seeing none of the girls. Mayor Thomas seemed to secretly sneak them in when everyone wasn't looking. Ewan was so glad to see more people here this year than last year.

"Pink-Cat Mint flowers! I'm sure you'd love more this year, too." the pink-haired mother of Popuri told Ewan when he walked over.

"Of course!" the bandana-wearer said with a laugh.

"Make sure to buy a lot!" reminded Basil. Ewan did so, of course. He walked around the area and found that the salesman who offered him a Power Berry wasn't there this year. Harris walked over towards Ewan, as he was near Thomas.

"Oh, hello Harris." he nodded to the mailman, who nodded back. The mailman let out a little sigh and then thought on about the festival.

"When Maria smiles, my heart opens up like a flower blossom." Harris blushed a little at the thought of saying this, "I can't wait to see her later on." Ewan laughed a little.

"You know, I feel the exact same way about Popuri." he told Harris with a laugh. Ewan waved and walked over to find Kai, moving a little bit in some manner, "What are you doing?" Ewan wondered, scratching his head.

"Oh, I practiced dancing with Karen forever last night." the purple bandana-wearer explained, laughing a little out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you get used to the dancing once you do it." Ewan told Kai and then turned to see Trent socializing a little. Obviously, Trent didn't go to things like these.

"Umm… Spring is so nice." the doctor said with a small nod. Cliff was off a little by the desk where Rick would usually sell some kind of trinket, but obviously he was in Forget-Me-Not now.

"I'm sure Ann would be talking about her hair all night…" muttered the vagabond, obviously still thinking about his ex-girlfriend, "Yawwwwn… I didn't get enough sleep last night thinking about it." he said even more under his breath.

"Hey everyone! The Goddess is coming!" Thomas announced.

"Oh, I'm excited!" Joe said, running up with the others in suspense to see who would be the Harvest Goddess this year. First out was Raffi, of course, because she was last year's Goddess. Then Elli and Ann, simultaneously. Then Maria and Karen, also simultaneously. Finally, dressed in the gorgeous Harvest Goddess outfit (although not the actual Goddess outfit) was Popuri. Everyone cheered and Ewan decided to go after the other girls and chat with them, as Popuri was being adored by everyone else.

"You know, we're thinking of growing more flowers on our ranch." Ann told Ewan, tapping his shoulder a little, "Good stuff that your girlfriend won."

"Ah, I love flower uses in bakery." muttered Elli as she held some flowers that she handed to Ewan, "Decoration, mainly, but flowers are great."

"Great weather, hmm?" the librarian said rather calmly as she pushed her black hair behind her ear and handed Ewan a flower. Opposite side of her was Karen, also handing Ewan a flower.

"We want to grow flowers at the vineyard, too, but the soil's no good for that." the winery worker explained with a small shrug. After the small crowd dispersed around Popuri, Ewan walked over to her and gave her a huge hug, lifting her a little. She screamed a little in joy as Ewan lifted her.

"I didn't know you could lift me!" the florist explained, blushing and still holding Ewan, "I'm so glad that I got to be the Harvest Goddess with you as the King." Popuri kissed him and he kissed her back.

"I'm so glad that you've won, too." Ewan said, pulling away a little and then Popuri walked back a little so that Ewan could see all of her outfit, making her giggle a little.

"Hee hee. How do I look? I've always wanted to wear this." Popuri asked Ewan. He told her that it looked great on her and Popuri got a false sense of a snobby behavior, "Yeah, I've still got it." they both hugged and embraced again. Thomas walked over.

"We're going to dance now." the mayor explained, "I know that the King has the option of dancing with the Goddess or not, but you will definitely want to dance with Popuri." they both blushed a little and nodded. Thomas then told everyone to get their dance partners and get into the middle of the square.

"Wow, so many more people this year means more dancers." Ewan noted with a smile. He stood in front of Popuri and the music began. Everyone danced, Ewan and Popuri dancing very happily, and then the festival was over. It was decided not to have a mini party after the festival like last year, as the rain would begin at night. Popuri was still wearing her outfit when Ewan walked her home, "You sure do love that outfit, don't you?"

"Of course!" beamed Popuri, "Don't you?" Ewan nodded and laughed.

"Of course would be an appropriate answer for me, too." he explained to her. Ewan gave her a kiss and then heard a thundering noise, signaling some rain coming soon, "Night!" Ewan ran off and waved after another kiss.

"Good night." Popuri nodded and then walked inside.

* * *

The next day, it had rained hard all night and was sunny for this brief moment in the day, light shining through the blue-gray skies. Ann was walking outside in the Goddess outfit for some odd reason (every girl had a duplicate of the Goddess outfit). She thought that she had heard something outside and she was right. Ann walked out to the field and saw Cliff lying there, passed out.

"Huh!" wondered the redhead, leaning over the vagabond for a bit until Cliff started waking up, seeing Ann's blue eyes watching him as she had her hand by her chin.

"Uh, Ann? Am I dreaming?" this was the first thing that Cliff asked, mainly as he was shocked to be at Green Ranch and to see Ann wearing the Goddess outfit just for her own wanting.

"No, Cliff. You're at my pasture. And you're wet." replied Ann rather bluntly as she helped Cliff up, Cliff making sure not to get the dress dirty.

"Well why are you wearing that?" Cliff wondered, pointing to the pink outfit. Ann crossed her arms and told him that it was none of his business, "I know it isn't, but I'm curious." Cliff said, also rather bluntly, but with a smile. Ann sighed and turned back to him.

"I just wanted to make sure that it still fit." she told him, scratching her neck a little and blushing, "I was also sort of picturing what it'd be like if I was the Harvest Goddess… not with Ewan as the King, of course." the redhead pushed her braid back a little. Cliff set his hand on his chin.

"Hmm… I was sort of thinking the same thing. Only Popuri not being the Goddess." he explained to her. Ann shrugged a little and looked away for a moment, but then Cliff walked forward to Ann, startling her a little.

"What do you think you're doing?" wondered Ann, only saying this not in an angry manner. Cliff held out his hand for her.

"Why don't you dance with your Harvest King?" Cliff smiled and Ann giggled a little, taking his hand. They both started to dance to no music, both of them blushing a little as they danced.

"Oh, Cliff… I'm sad that we've gotten so distant from each other." Ann told Cliff after letting out a small sigh. Cliff, for some reason, seemed hopeful that their romantic relationship would return at this moment, but Ann told him, "However, I don't want to get back into a relationship with you… I just want to stay friends for now." she said with a nod.

"I'm okay with that." Cliff lied a little. Ann could slightly feel Cliff's longing for their previous romantic relationship, but felt that this would be the best, "And don't worry, next time I tell you that I love you, I won't take it back. Promise." he told her. The imaginary music died down and Ann let go of Cliff.

"So… want to come inside for some food? Some cooked food that isn't just foraged things." Ann laughed a little as she explained this. Cliff agreed to go inside and Ann changed back into her regular clothes.

Meanwhile, later on in the day, Maria went over to Ewan's farm.

"Hello." she said, walking onto the farm. The librarian waved over to where Ewan was harvesting some crops out in the field. He turned around and walked over.

"Oh, hi, Maria." Ewan waved as he walked over, "Need something?" he wondered, handing her a cabbage that he just picked. Maria thanked him and put away the cabbage.

"Well, I was just thinking about going on a trip over to Forget-Me-Not for a day or two. Maybe you, me, Raffi, and Popuri?" Maria suggested with a smile. Ewan smiled back and said that this would be a great idea and said that he would talk to Raffi and Popuri about it later, "Great! I was thinking we'd leave on the 26th and get back on either the 27th or 28th, depending on things."

"Alex will probably force us to stay that extra day." the farmer said with a laugh. Maria laughed back and said good-bye to Ewan, heading off to the Clinic to go find Raffi. After harvesting all the crops, Ewan decided to head over to the flower shop.

"Hi, Ewan. Enjoying the rain?" the pink-haired girl greeted Ewan with a kiss and asking him said question. From the time when Ewan was talking to Maria to now, it began to sprinkle a little.

"Of course I am." laughed Ewan, looking outside the window, "So, do you want to go with me, Maria, and Raffi to Forget-Me-Not for a day or two?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I can't." explained Popuri with a frown, "The flower shop is always busy at the end of Spring, and I really want to make sure that the Blue-Mist doesn't die for the rest of the month. Just make sure that you say hello to Alex for me."

"I will. Shame you can't come, but we'll only be apart for a little bit." Ewan looked on the positive side and smiled, "We're gonna leave on the 26th and probably get back on the 28th." he explained, which made Popuri feel better that they wouldn't be gone for a long amount of time. Once Ewan got back to his farm, he had discovered that Raffi would be going with him and Maria in a couple of days time.

* * *

The 25th rolled on by rather quickly, considering the rain and all, and Ewan was all ready to go on the 26th. Popuri promised to take care of Ewan's plants and Rosie while Ann promised to take care of Ewan's animals. However, Ewan had to pay Ann a bit for her services, which Ewan didn't mind at all.

"Are we all ready?" wondered Maria as she was on the beach with her husband, Raffi, Raffi's husband, Ewan, and Popuri. They all said good-bye to their loves and got onto the boat, excited to see what Forget-Me-Not would be like.

"I bet Alex is going to go crazy when she sees us!" Raffi said in excitement. They decided not to tell Alex to make it a surprise for them. However, it was hard for Maria, as she and Alex constantly sent each other letters back and forth.

"The boat ride isn't going to take too long, is it?" wondered Ewan. He only had one bag of luggage, and it wasn't even a big bag. It was just an extra backpack. The other two didn't have much either.

"No, it's not. Just about 30 minutes." Maria replied with a smile. 30 minutes later, the two got off the boat to the area that was between Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley. There was a large gap between the two and Forget-Me-Not had a huge hill that made the area a valley.

"Up there." Raffi assumed as they walked up the tiring hill.

"I haven't been here in forever…" muttered the librarian as they finally got to the top of the hill.

"Oh, wow…" Ewan gasped as he looked down into the valley. It was very beautiful. He knew that he hadn't been here before, but was glad that he got to come here.

"Nothing has changed, really… so don't worry, I'll be able to find everything." Maria said with a smile, as they went down the hill. Ewan uncontrollably ran down the hill, due to its steepness.

"So where should we look for Alex first, then?" wondered Raffi as she watched Ewan speeding down the hill. Maria told them to go to the inn as they both stopped in seeing Ewan look on at a farm where no one was. They were probably inside. There was also a little house a little farther on by a tree.

"Hmm… that house looks a little lonely." noted Ewan with a frown. They looked on and walked towards the inn, which was next to another large farm.

"Is that who I think it is!" a familiar voice called out. The group looked up and saw Alex on her balcony of the inn. She was jumping up and down and sped off of the balcony and outside. She ran off and gave Maria a hug.

"Hi, Alex." Maria said, hugging her back.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Alex as she hugged the other two.

"Here to surprise you." Ewan said with a laugh, "We're gonna be here for two days, so better make the most of it."

"Well let me get you all a room! Rick's out right now, at Romana's Villa, so you can see him soon." explained Alex. There wasn't enough room for everyone to have their own room, so the girls all shared and Ewan would share with Rick and Rock.

"Why don't we split up to meet everyone?" suggested Raffi as the group walked downstairs. They said that would be a good idea, but Maria would stay with Alex, as most of them knew Maria from the past, or at least would remember her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruby." Ewan greeted the kind lady who nodded.

"Oh, nice to meet you, too." she smiled and told him, "I think you'll like to meet my son, Rock." Ruby told Ewan and he said that he would look forward to that. They all then split up after meeting Ruby's husband, Tim.

"I'll head over to the beach." Ewan decided, separating from the group and walking that way. He found a blonde looking out to the beach with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hi there!" he said, jumping up and facing Ewan, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rock, ya!" he held out his hand. Ewan smiled and shook Rock's hand.

"Great to meet you, too, I'm Ewan." Ewan introduced himself with a silly grin as well. Rock laughed a little and then mentioned that Alex talked about a Ewan a lot and Ewan explained that he was that Ewan, who was here on a mini-vacation.

"Oh, I bet your babe would look good in a swimsuit." Rock said with a rambunctious laugh. Most people would be offended by such an outlandish comment, but Ewan laughed just as loudly as Rock did.

"Popuri does look great in a swimsuit, trust me." Ewan put his arm around Rock's neck and laughed, "We're a lot alike." they both decided to just sit down at the beach and just talk about a lot of things, Ewan meeting people as they walked by.

Meanwhile, Alex had gone to Romana's Villa and found Rick walking down from the regal steps.

"Oh, Raffi! Hi, what are you doing here?" the inventor wondered with a small laugh. Raffi explained her mini-vacation and then asked about the status of Alex, "Well we're talking again and she doesn't hate me. It was so random, she was just all 'OH I'M YOUR FRIEND AGAIN'."

"Hmm… somehow doesn't surprise me." muttered Raffi, "I bet you wore her down. She just realized that you chasing her all the way back to her hometown showed how much you cared for her." she said, sticking her tongue out. Rick laughed and agreed, waving good-bye to Raffi as she headed towards the mansion.

"Oh!" Romana said as Raffi came to the door. There was a brunette playing the piano in the background as Raffi was meeting this old lady, "Is this the Raffi whom Alex told us about?" she wondered, said words causing the brunette to get up and walk over.

"Why yes, I am." Raffi said with a laugh and a smile, "It's nice to meet you." Romana greeted herself to Raffi and Sebastian also introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Lumina." the piano-player walked over and introduced herself, "Well it's nice to meet you. Want to hear me play?" she wondered.

"Oh yes, I'd love to." Raffi said with enthusiasm, "I play a little piano myself, but I mainly just love listening to music." together, they listened to music until a while. Later on, the group who stayed at the inn all ate together and stayed at the inn, all talking to each other about everything. Even the non-social Nami stayed and talked.

"It's just so weird seeing two people with red hair like you two." muttered Ewan, looking to Nami and Alex, "I mean, they're sitting next to each other, too!"

"I know, right? It's so strange…" Rock agreed with him.

* * *

The next day, the group spent their day going around town and meeting whoever they hadn't met yet. Ewan was interested in Celia, as she seemed a lot like Popuri.

"You know, I have a girlfriend who's a lot like you." explained Ewan with a laugh. Celia laughed a little and smiled.

"That's quite flattering. You have good taste." she said with a joke and laughed. Marlin looked on and let out a grunt, walking off into the home, "Oh, don't mind him. He's always like that."

"Yeah, we have someone like that back home, too." Ewan said, putting his hand on his chin.

"That's rather odd." Celia said with a laugh. Ewan laughed too and agreed with that. After Vesta came back from being out of town, he decided to go off and meet other people. Raffi got interested in the waterfall up near the forest and ended up finding someone there.

"Oho?" wondered the girl, standing up and putting a hand on her hip a little, "A visitor? I think Alex told me about you… you're Raffi, right? My name's Flora."

"Oh, Flora. I've heard about you." Raffi said with a nod, "You're an archaeologist, aren't you?" Flora nodded and smiled.

"My tent with Carter is just over there." she pointed across the river to show Raffi, who nodded in interest, "Do you want to see the mine?" Flora offered.

"Oh, yes I do!" replied the doctor excitedly. The two then headed over to the mine, staying there until it was dinner time. While Flora offered Raffi to stay, Carter had warned Raffi about Flora's cooking when they met. Raffi had to go have dinner with Ewan, Maria, and Alex anyway.

"So how was everyone's day?" wondered Ruby as they were all eating food in the huge kitchen of the inn.

"Great. Lumina and I were just hanging out most of the time. Maria was with us for a little bit of it, though." Rock explained. Nami said that she was listening to Gustafa's music.

"Ah, Gustafa's music is really good…" Ewan said, recalling listening to the music earlier that day with the two.

"Just make sure you go and listen to Griffin play the guitar at the Blue Bar, too." Tim told them. His wife agreed and then suggested that they go there later tonight.

"Well I don't recommend that." explained Alex, crossing her arms with a sour face.

"Why would that be?" wondered Raffi, scratching her chin. Maria raised her hand politely and then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I believe it was that blonde waitress… Muffy?" the librarian suggested off the top of her head. Everyone who already knew nodded and then Alex angrily looked away, with her arms still crossed. Rock laughed a little.

"Such a grudge. Although it's fairly certain why you hold such a grudge." explained the blonde, taking a drink of water. Alex gave him an evil stare.

"Don't say it." she warned him.

"Yeah, whatever you do, don't say it…" muttered Rick, feeling small in his chair with Alex's overpowering voice. Ewan, with his finger on his chin, thought for a moment and then aired a thought that was on his mind.

"So do you hate this Muffy or Karen more?" the blue-haired guy decided to ask. Everyone was silent until Ruby decided to stand up.

"Okay, Nami's turn to wash the dishes!" she said brightly. Nami let out a little grumble and then took everyone's plates. She walked over to the side where the sink was and started washing the dishes.

"Let's go to the bar once it gets dark." suggested Raffi. They all agreed, obviously except Alex. Maria offered to stay back with Alex, but she uttered something about protecting her friends from Muffy and went with the small group to the bar.

"Oh, hello. Lots of visitors today, hmm?" wondered the bartender as he scratched his nose softly, "My name's Griffin, it's nice to meet you." he said, pulling up a drink for Alex and Rock, as they always had some type of drink all the time.

"Nothing alcoholic, please…" Maria asked Griffin, smiling and sitting down on a stool. Raffi asked for the same, but Ewan asked for something alcoholic. He was fine having alcoholic beverages now, but he didn't get drunk unless it was the New Year's Festival.

"Want me to play you guys some music?" asked Griffin with a smile.

"Please do!" Ewan said enthusiastically. Griffin called out for Muffy to get his guitar and this blonde Muffy walked out of the backroom with Griffin's guitar. He began to play a song, which felt familiar to Ewan, so he pulled out his flute and began to play along with him.

"Say, I find men who play the flute to be… sexy!" the blonde said with a perky manner. Ewan looked at her as if she had stepped out of a disgusting pile of mud and then asked why this would be sexy. Alex had a face as if Muffy was the devil and gave her dagger looks, "Well it just seems sexy to me. Like a farmer."

"Well thank you, now go over there, please." requested Ewan with a smile and moved his hand in an ushering manner. Alex let out a soft laugh at this and Muffy returned the look of daggers to Alex, who wasn't looking.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep anyway. Beauty sleep." Muffy said and waved as she left.

"This has been a pretty eventful mini-vacation." Raffi said with a smile, "Shame that we're leaving tomorrow." and with that, they all raised their glasses in a toast.

"Umm… Rick? When are you coming back to Flower Bud?" the librarian asked Rick curiously. Rick laughed a little.

"I can't come back until I've worked my way with Alex." he whispered. Luckily, no one else heard the conversation between the two due to Maria's calming voice, "Between you and me…" Rick said even more quietly, flashing the Orange Feather in Maria's view. She gasped a little and then smiled.

"Just bring her back to Flower Bud once you do that…" said Maria with a smile, "And do it soon, I'd love to have her live in our town." she said.

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment. I know that she loves this valley and that this valley holds all her roots." Rick said with a nod, "I don't want to propose too early and get her out of this valley until I feel that she's ready to leave." Maria nodded and they both had a drink.

"Oh, I already can't wait until you come back to Flower Bud in Winter." Ewan said to Alex with a little laugh. They all finished their drinks and then returned to the inn.

**(A/N: I left a bunch of open spots for Alex to add scenes in OBM if she wanted to.)**


	36. The Mountain

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 36:**_ The Mountain

The group woke up on the 28th and ended up staying for quite a while on this last day. They left right before it got dark and got home right when it did get dark.

"It's so great to see you again." Ewan ran over and gave Popuri a hug, "How was everything?" he wondered. Popuri explained that the animals and plants were fine, as well as her work.

"How about you?" wondered Raffi to her husband, giving him a kiss.

"Oh, just same old." Joe explained nonchalantly, with his arms in his pockets. He laughed a little and then they walked back to the carpentry.

"How was Rick?" wondered the mailman.

"Oh, he was fine." Maria said with a smile, keeping his decision with the Orange Feather a secret between him and herself, "I'm sure that he'll be back soon." the librarian nodded to her husband and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well that's nice. That's great." Harris said with a nod and a smile. The group all walked back to their respective places and Popuri decided to go back with Ewan.

"So what did I miss?" the farmer asked as he jumped up and landed on his bed, "Man, I miss lying down in my own bed." Ewan laughed a little and then found Rosie. He whistled and she ran over to the bed and jumped up. Popuri giggled a little and then brushed her hair a little bit out of her face.

"Oh, nothing really." she said with a nod, "Although, Thomas did decide to put the Fireworks back to the 1st for this month and then the swimming on the 24th." Popuri said, putting her hand on her chin.

"Why?" Ewan asked as he was petting Rosie's head.

"Something about the city having a huge fireworks bash on that day." Popuri said with a small nod, "Everyone's going. Well… everyone except me." she said with a little blush.

"Why not you?" wondered Ewan, although he wouldn't want to go either. Especially if Popuri wasn't going.

"Well… this would be our first fireworks together and we haven't been able to watch the fireworks at the mountains for a long time…" explained the florist with a smile, "And it is the first place where we watched fireworks together."

"Of course I remember that…" Ewan said with a smile, "I was thinking the same thing. I knew that you loved watching fireworks up on Moon Mountain."

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart, Ewan." Popuri said, getting up and kissing Ewan, petting Rosie at the same time. She let out a meow and Ewan and Popuri both laughed.

"So literally everyone's going to be gone?" wondered Ewan as he scratched his head. Popuri nodded her head.

"Yes. Except us and the couple up on the mountains. But then again, they never go anywhere." she said with a nod. Popuri was obviously very fond of the couple on the mountain summit, as she would visit them every Friday.

"Amazing to think how abandoned Flower Bud will be for such a long amount of time." Ewan said as he thought about it, "Someone could just go and smash up the place!" he joked and then laughed a little. Popuri laughed thinking about that too.

"Yeah, I suppose that they could."

* * *

The 30th came and it seemed like a very passive day. There wasn't a lot of emotion for no real reason, it was a very calm day. Ewan looked outside and saw the clouds in the sky that were about to roll over Flower Bud.

"That's very ominous…" muttered Ewan as Rosie was looking outside with him. He petted his cat and then got ready to go outside, already feeling the heat. There wasn't a huge heat wave yet, so he decided to wear his Spring attire for tomorrow as well. Opening the door, he smiled a little and walked outside. Ewan took a breath of the Spring air and finished off his Spring crops. This included using his sickle on all the crops that would die by tomorrow.

"It's always sad to kill crops." Ewan muttered to himself after he did this. His animals were outside, as they were to embrace the sun being out until the clouds rolled over the village. Letting out a breath, he stood back and then headed towards the greenhouse, tending the crops in a normal fashion.

"Odd that no one would come to the farm." he thought, looking at the entrance to Rancho Farm. Ewan scratched his chin a little, "I suppose that they're all getting ready for the fireworks tomorrow." Ewan shrugged and then decided to head off to find Popuri. He encountered Maria, Ann, and Elli all at the crossroads.

"Hi, Ewan…" Maria muttered, looking closely at the clouds, "We're just here watching the clouds." the librarian explained.

"They're very ominous." the rancher put her hand to her braid and fixed it a little before looking back up at the sky.

"I think we're all just a little worried about it." Elli said with a small nod. A little worried about the group, Ewan decided to leave and found Popuri watering the flowers in the pots around the flower shop.

"Oh, hi Ewan." the pink-haired girl greeted Ewan, putting her watering can away, "Do you want to go find some grass and just lie down for a while?" Popuri suggested.

"What is with everyone's need to stare at the sky today?" wondered Ewan as he lifted his shoulders up in a shrug. However, this didn't mean that he didn't want to. Lying down on the grass with Popuri seemed like a great way to end Spring.

"Then let's go." the florist nodded and Ewan led the way to the forest. They found a spot between the Clinic and the pond, which were both very close to each other, and laid down together.

"Today seems like a really… odd day, don't you think?" wondered the farmer. Popuri agreed with Ewan's accusations of today being an odd day.

"It is… it feels like something's going to happen, but it's not." Popuri said as they watched some clouds beginning to close in on Flower Bud, "it's so strange when clouds pass the sun and then come out… it gets dark and then light."

"Well, I'm not so sure about nothing happening." Ewan went back to Popuri's first comment, "You never know." however, he had nothing to say about the latter comment and simply watched the clouds. Popuri got closer to Ewan and then cuddled up next to him and held him.

"I haven't cuddled with you in a long time…" she noted and then closed her eyes as she held Ewan. "It just feels as if the whole world is gone when I'm with you, or holding you." Popuri said in a calming breath." Ewan smiled and closed his eyes, too, holding Popuri back.

"Um, how long have we been lying here?" the farmer opened his eyes and saw that most of the clouds had parted and Popuri was slowly getting up, too. The two had been sleeping for the entire time that their eyes were closed.

"An hour or two?" Popuri wondered with a small laugh and a smile, "Wow, haha." Ewan had the same reaction and the two decided to go and see Raffi.

"Did you see us sleeping out there?" Ewan asked Raffi and Trent when they walked into the clinic. The doctors said that they hadn't and then asked how long they were out there. They both laughed a little together.

"About two hours, maybe?" the pink-haired girl said.

"Two hours! Wow, how did we miss you?" wondered Trent with an astonished face. They both shrugged and Raffi laughed.

"Well, I'm sure that it was fun." she said.

"Are you lot all ready for the fireworks tomorrow?" wondered Ewan, "Make sure you tell us how it is in the city when you get back."

"Oh, we will." Trent nodded and then looked at his papers before writing something down.

"I'm sure you all will be having fun tomorrow up on Moon Mountain, too." Raffi told Ewan and Popuri. They both laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure we will. It'll be just like old times." Popuri smiled and turned to Ewan. He smiled and nodded and then looked back outside. It seemed that clouds had covered Flower Bud Village once more.

* * *

Finally, the day of the fireworks came. The group would be leaving at about 5pm, just before it was going to be dark. Ewan had been spending all day with everyone so that he wouldn't miss everyone later in the day, so he had no farm work done.

"Bye, have fun!" Ewan and Popuri were waving to everyone as they boarded the ship, "Boy, that ship is going to be such a party." Ewan told the pink-haired girl with a laugh.

"You have fun, too!" Raffi called to them from the boat.

"Karen's already drinking!" called out Kai with a laugh, lifting a wine glass. Ewan and Popuri saw a hand reach out and grab the glass, assuming this to be Karen's hand. They both laughed and watched the boat depart from the dock.

"Well, we can be out for a long time tonight! Full moon, you know. It'll light up everything, so they'll be home late, too." explained Popuri, looking up at the sky. The sun had just barely set, so the moon could not yet be seen.

"Do you want to go up to Moon Mountain right now?" Ewan asked his girlfriend, but she shook her head a little.

"No… I'm curious to see the village completely deserted." the pink-haired girl said with a grin. They both held hands and started strolling around the village. However, they weren't entirely alone, as they thought that they'd be.

"Oh, hello!" called out the blue-haired farmer, listening to the echo. The two were standing on top of the village square, calling out random things across the village.

"This is amazing." Popuri said with a laugh, coming closer to Ewan for an embrace. They both looked to the sky and saw the moon come up, but just barely.

"Come on, let's go out to the racetrack!" decided Ewan, running to the gate and opening it, running out and hopping the fence to where the actual racing took place. The two pretended that they were horses and held hands, running around the racetrack while laughing. The other, shadowed figure looked on in an angered manner and then walked off.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" the florist told Ewan with a laugh, tackling him to the ground where some grass was somewhere in town. They both kissed and then got up carefully.

"Why don't we go up to Moon Mountain now? I think we have an hour or so until the fireworks start." Ewan suggested. Popuri nodded and they both went up to the mountain.

"So how was your day?" wondered Popuri as the two sat down, waiting for the fireworks, "What did you do?" they were sitting for awhile until this rather basic question came up.

"Well, I didn't do much. I just talked to everyone and that was… really… it." he realized his lack of tending to his farm and then quickly got up, "Um, Popuri, I have to take care of the farm before I can come back."

"What? Why?" Popuri asked in a sad manner.

"Because… I just do." Ewan felt embarrassed and didn't want to tell Popuri that he had actually neglected his farm work, regardless of the fact that this was the first time that he did so, "I'll be back, don't worry."

"Um… alright…" she could tell that there was something rather fishy about this. They both got up and kissed each other good-bye, although it was a rather long kiss. Ewan smiled and rushed down the mountain and headed off to Rancho Farm. He had been working for a while and was now outside, tending to his new crops. Ewan heard a loud whistling noise overhead and turned to look at the dark, starry sky.

"Oh no…" Ewan muttered, watching the first firework and then turning back to his crops and tending to them as fast as he could. He had been at the farm for a while. Meanwhile, Popuri was watching the fireworks, alone.

"Ewan… come back soon, please." Popuri pleaded, looking up to the fireworks. Ewan was unable to do so, as his work ran past the end of the fireworks. He sighed in anguish as he toiled away on his farm.

"Popuri, I'm sorry." he whispered and then continued. Up on the mountain, Popuri pulled out some sparklers. At about this time, the two would light some sparklers, but Popuri sighed a little and got the old couple to come out with her. She was lucky that they were still awake this night.

"I'm sure that Ewan will be back soon." Sue replied, "I don't think that he could do any harm." Barley agreed with this and then the three lit up their sparklers.

"This is nice." said Barley with a smile, holding his sparkler. Popuri flashed a half-smile and agreed with him, but looked on in hopes of Ewan's return. Finally, Ewan finished his chores and ignored everything and was only focusing on the path ahead of him as he returned to Moon Mountain.

"Ewan!" Popuri got up and rubbed her eyes out of being sleepy, "Finally!" she sighed a little and held Ewan.

"I'm so sorry for missing the fireworks. Come on, let's go down and meet everyone." however, enough time had passed for the people from Flower Bud to return and gather a little bit at the beach. The two walked down from Moon Mountain and then they looked at the Clinic.

"What happened!" gasped Popuri, looking at its smashed windows and what was smashed inside. Ewan stared at the clinic with his mouth agape and then ran across the bridge with Popuri to see that, essentially, the same thing had happened to the carpentry.

"Am I dreaming?" Ewan asked himself, looking around, "If this is what it's like with the rest of the village, I'm worried." he ran into the village with Popuri and saw an image of the same with practically every house… minus the florist's shop and greenhouse.

"Why not my house?" Popuri wondered, looking on. Ewan had no idea and then looked around, seeing all the random destruction, scratching his head a little bit.

"Oh my!" gasped a voice from behind them. Thomas had returned with everyone behind him, "What happened!" he called out.

"We don't know, Thomas! We're trying to find out…" explained the florist. The group all slightly spread out and looked around.

"Hey… whose fishing rod is this?" wondered Raffi, holding up a fishing pole that was next to the tool shop. Ewan walked over and took the fishing pole.

"That's mine! What was it doing here? I thought that I had lost it…" he scratched his head again, even more confused. Maria appeared from her library.

"Ewan… is this your bell…?" wondered the librarian, holding the bell that he had previously lost in front of him. He gasped a little and nodded, taking the bell. Everyone started to give Ewan cold looks now.

**(A/N: Obviously this stuff being what I had asked you to remember from previous chapters. Him losing his bell and other stuff being important? Well, here it is now.)**

"Are you all honestly thinking that I could have done this!" yelled Ewan angrily, "Why would I do something like this?"

"Well all the evidence points to you." Hall said rather gruffly, walking into the area with his arms crossed, "I just checked your ranch and it seems to be the only place that wasn't destroyed, minus the flower shop."

"Oh my God… I'm being framed!" muttered Ewan as he started mindlessly wandering off back towards the forest area next to the bridge that led to the carpentry, everyone following.

"Ewan couldn't have done something like this…" Joe said under his breath, although he obviously didn't sound very sure of himself.

"Popuri, where was Ewan when the fireworks were going off?" the mayor asked Popuri, who was strolling along a little in absolute shock. She could barely catch her breath to answer.

"He said, um… that he was tending to his farm… for the entire time…" Popuri muttered, holding her head, "And he kept talking about how the village would be abandoned… and how someone could do something to it if they wanted…" she began to cry and turned to Ewan, "Did… did you do this?" Ewan could only shake his head, but Popuri looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Look, I know that all the evidence points to me… but I didn't do it! Someone must have some ulterior motive against me…" he thought for a moment, but his head was feeling so cloudy, just like the skies from the days before.

"Why would you do this to Flower Bud?" Karen asked. Obviously, his friends were feeling very weird about this situation.

"I suppose someone who's nice to everyone can't always be perfect…" a voice muttered in the crowd. They all muttered in agreement.

"Well something has to be done." Mayor Thomas said with an indefinite nod.

"But, you can't kick him out of the village or anything!" Kai declared, "He has a home here and animals to take care of!" the mayor thought about this very closely as some others looked on at Ewan, who seemed to be looking down in utter shock.

"We can send him to Moon Mountain. Live with Sue and Barley until he is fit to return to normal society." Thomas suggested with a small nod, "Obviously, Ann and them can take care of his animals and Popuri can take care of his plants and Rosie." but Popuri only shook her head.

"I can't go back to that farm, not anymore." she said with obvious sobs, "I wouldn't be able to do that." Popuri turned away and looked at the ground. Ewan looked up to look at Popuri and was absolutely amazed at what was going on. It didn't feel real. But it was.

"I'm sure I can take care of Rosie and try to take care of his crops… when I can…" Raffi suggested, after mentioning something under her breath about this not feeling right. Most of the group dispersed after the information regarding Ewan's punishment was taken care of and Popuri silently walked towards a figure in the group and just sobbed a little.

"…" the figure said nothing and Popuri suddenly gave this person a hug and started sobbing on his shoulder. Gray. If Ewan had truly been in this world, he would have had justified suspicions against Gray, but he felt too hurt, too betrayed.

"Okay…" his voice cracked a little with this whisper and Ewan turned his back to the people who lived in the same village as him for over a year now and walked on. Up the steps. One foot. Then the next. Hot springs. Bridge next. Seeing all the people. Meaningless. The old couple's house, "I'm to stay here a while." he told them solemnly. They didn't ask. Not yet. The door was open, but he walked the wrong way.

"Don't you want to come in?" Barley asked Ewan. He half-turned towards him and shook his head very slightly, carrying on to the true summit of Moon Mountain. He felt sorrow, grief, and betrayal all in his head. Ewan shed a tear that night. But he didn't sleep. He only sat there and stared off into the distance. For him, he saw his adventure had come to an end.


	37. Aftermath

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 37:**_ Aftermath

It was now the next day and there was a negative loom over Flower Bud Village. By this point, everyone in the village knew about what had 'happened', although it was obviously a fluke. Ewan and Popuri, even though divided, felt the worst from it. Ewan didn't even leave the spot where he sat down on Moon Mountain to go inside the old couple's home.

"He needs to come in… even though it's Summer, he'll still get sick." Sue worried about him and paced around outside. Barley began to stroke his white beard a little and pondered the issue.

"I don't think he will budge… I worry about him getting sick too, but I don't think we can do anything." he explained. The two walked up the small lift that separated their little home area from the summit.

"Ewan? We made you some food." offered Sue warmly, putting a plate with rice and curry on it in front of him. He didn't move or say anything.

"We know that you like this!" Barley said with a small smile. Ewan lifted his arm a little to scratch his head a little. The old couple sighed and Barley slowly paced himself back towards the house.

"I'll leave this out for you…" whispered the old lady a little before following her husband. Again, Ewan still didn't move or say anything.

Meanwhile, everything in town was super somber. No one could quite believe that Ewan would do something such as this, but all the evidence did point to him. There was a small group who were firmly certain that Ewan had no part in this: Raffi, Joe, Kai, Karen, Maria, and Harris.

"He couldn't have done it. He couldn't have!" Raffi kept saying.

"For crying out loud, Ewan wears a bandana! Nothing bad could come out from someone who wears a bandana." insisted Joe, crossing his arms. They were all sat in Ewan's house. Karen sat in the corner holding and petting Rosie.

"Well we're going to have to postpone our wedding until happier times…" the winery worker said, looking at the Purple Feather that she kept with her and sighing, "Damn it all…"

"I wrote to Alex about the incident. Just to keep her in the loop." explained Maria, but then she thought back about her and Rick, "Although, I think her and Rick are starting to get closer and closer…"

"Here, let's all do Ewan's farm work." decided Kai, "Poor animals… they don't even know about their master." he led the animals to graze outside and began to pet them all. Joe and Raffi went to water the crops inside the greenhouse while Maria and Harris dealt with the crops outside. Afterwards, they all met back inside Ewan's house, only in his kitchen.

"Um… I think that we have another problem that we're going to have to deal with…" muttered the mailman out loud.

"Another problem? What on earth could that be?" wondered Raffi in quite an exhausted manner.

"Popuri." Harris told her. They all got quiet and then felt very awkward.

"Yeah… can you imagine how awful she's feeling? I mean, I know we all feel really bad, but Popuri probably feels destroyed." Joe scratched his neck a little nervously.

"I don't even want to think about how sad she's feeling…" muttered Maria as she set her hands in her lap.

Meanwhile, Popuri sat at home, looking outside in the darkness that was created by the clouds. She closed her eyes and thought back at all that had happened. The meeting of Ewan, the festivals, her birthday, the Flower Festival, the first Fireworks, swimming, the Harvest Festival and Ewan becoming Harvest King, Ewan's birthday, the romantic Winter festivals, Ewan and Popuri becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, the first marriage in Flower Bud that Ewan saw, the second Flower Festival, the horrible incident… to now. Popuri sighed and opened up her eyes, hoping that it was a nightmare. There was a knock on her door and Gray came in.

"Popuri?" he asked her. Popuri turned around, but didn't say anything. Gray flashed a small smile and held out his arm, Popuri taking his hand. The two left the flower shop and went up to the town square to sit down together on a bench. It was a very awkward moment, as both were being very quiet. Gray was obviously naturally quiet, but Popuri was still afflicted by the incident.

"Do you want something to eat…?" asked Gray, sort of shuffling on the bench to try and get something out of his pocket and then pull out some cakes from his rucksack.

"No thank you." Popuri's voice was very monotonous, as one's voice would be after you suffer some sort of horrible event. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before Gray decided to have a little taste of his cake. However, he wasn't really hungry, he just hoped that Popuri would have her portion of the cake.

"Would you like to go back to Green Ranch and see the animals?" wondered Gray. Popuri slowly opened her eyes and nodded her head slowly. Gray got up and then helped Popuri up before he led her back to the ranch, where they waved to Ann and Hall. Popuri's wave was obviously very small.

"It's good to see Gray being active again." muttered Hall, fixing some lunch for himself and Ann. She looked outside the window at Popuri as they headed towards the barn.

"She doesn't look much happy…" murmured Ann, placing her head on her hand.

"Is that an insult to your brother?" her dad raised an eyebrow, curious to see if Ann was doing her typical roast of her brother. Ann shook her head and decided to turn back and have the food. Meanwhile, in the barn, Gray pulled out a brush and started carefully brushing a horse. Popuri looked up and watched this for a little.

"Speedy…" she slightly mumbled, but Gray couldn't hear her, as he was way too focused on petting the horse. Popuri slightly stumbled around the barn to look at other animals. Gray still hadn't noticed.

"Don't worry, Cliffgard, you'll have a shiny coat soon…" muttered Gray, half-smiling. Popuri came across a cow now, who let out a gentle 'moo' sound at her.

"Ermintrude…" she looked away, only to find the gaze of a sheep watching her as it ate some fodder, "Fluffy…" Popuri was lucky that no other farm animals were inside the barn. A tear passed out of her eye, but she quickly wiped it away and dismissed it. She walked over to Gray and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hold on, I'm nearly done." the rancher told Popuri, getting Cliffgard's coat to be perfect. He was washing the thing for hours. When he finally did turn around, Popuri requested to be walked home, "Why?"

"I'm quite tired… I just want some rest." replied Popuri, her head nodding a little. It seemed to be out of sleepiness, but it was obviously a lot more.

"Oh, alright." Gray said, holding Popuri's chin to stabilize her head and then kissing her on the cheek. Popuri closed her eyes when he did so and then properly stood up straight to be led back to the flower shop.

* * *

Night had fallen again and untouched food was left out by Ewan. Sue and Barley were unable to leave the food out all night, as animals would pilfer for it, which would not bode well for Ewan.

"Please just think about coming in." Sue pleaded with him. Once again, no response. The old couple could do absolutely nothing to get Ewan inside and had no choice but to go in and hope that Ewan would eventually come in. Many more days continued like this and eventually Ewan turned from sitting in one position to collapsed most of the day. Sue and Barley constantly tried to get Ewan up, but it seemed like he weighed the entire world.

"We're going to have to get a doctor…" muttered Barley, asking his wife to look after Ewan, who was collapsed over, but not asleep. Sue was trying to fix Ewan's hair out of his face, but it kept falling over. After a small while, Barley returned with Trent, who diagnosed that Ewan had a bad cold and that he get inside. Finally, the three were able to move Ewan inside, unaware that his red bandana had flown off of the top of his head and went flying down the mountain.

"So we can't let him outside anymore, I'm assuming." Sue asked the doctor, who nodded and then turned to Ewan, who had his sky blue hair nearly completely covering his eyes.

"Yes… but I doubt that he would be able to make it outside." replied Trent, leaving afterwards and mumbling something about still paying for hospital damages. If Ewan were able to actually pay attention, that comment would have stung.

Back in the gathering of the Hopefuls, as they were labeled by certain townspeople, Raffi walked into Ewan's house with his red bandana in his hand. The chores were all done, so they were having their conversations inside his house.

"Raffi… that's his bandana, isn't it?" asked Kai, taking the red bandana. Raffi let out a large sigh and nodded her head.

"I have other news, too." the brunette told the group, deciding to sit down on Ewan's bed, where Joe was lying down. He touched Raffi's arm a little before she explained Ewan's illness.

"Well… how sick is he? I mean, Cliff lives out in nature and it's not always the worst…" muttered Harris, thinking back on stories about when Cliff said he was sick, as he was still homeless.

"Trent didn't say. I know that he's still got bitter feelings towards Ewan." she sighed again, "I don't like this…" Raffi muttered.

"None of us do." Karen said, holding her head, "I really don't think that any of us are getting proper sleep at night."

"I know that I haven't…" muttered Maria, holding onto Harris as the two sat on the floor. Joe stirred a little in bed and then got up.

"Look… we're going to have to visit Ewan up at Moon Mountain." he decided, "I know there's going to be some protest, but it's been 10 days!" this implied that the Vegetable Festival had already miserably passed.

"But I'm sure that the old couple are keeping him fine up there." Kai said, looking back at Ewan's red bandana.

"Well he's got to know that he does have friends down here." Joe told the group. They all agreed on this slightly and decided to leave Ewan's home, making sure that Rosie was well-fed before doing so. Sue and Barley greeted the small group at the door and happily ushered them in. Ewan had finally fallen asleep and was quietly lying down on the couch, his hair mostly covering his face.

"Wow. Never seen him without his bandana." muttered Karen, lifting his sky blue hair up to actually make sure that he was sleeping.

"Can I offer you some dumplings?" Sue offered the group some food. They all embraced the kindness, but said that they weren't hungry, which was slight of a disappointment to Joe. Finally, Ewan stirred a little and woke up, but it was quite hard to tell that he had done so.

"Ewan? It's us, your friends!" Raffi asked Ewan and then replied in quite a happy tone. Ewan weakly sat up and very slightly pushed his hair out of the way. Although, this didn't really do anything.

"Friends…?" he wondered, obviously flabbergasted by the thought of still having friends. His tone didn't really show this.

"Yes, friends." Maria said, smiling a little.

"Your other friend, Alex, also said that she's coming back to Flower Bud in Autumn instead of Winter!" Harris told Ewan. They had received a letter from Alex about this message sometime during the 10 days. The idea was to come home mainly to see how Ewan was doing, but also because she simply wanted to return with Rick to Flower Bud earlier than usual.

**(A/N: And Alex really needs to work on her fic with the events that lead up from Alex and Rick leaving to when they come back. XD)**

"Oh." Ewan wasn't even able to say something along the lines of 'that's nice' or anything. It was quite a shame, really.

"Ewan, you are never like this. You've just got to snap out of it and come back down to society." suggested Kai, annoyed at Ewan's behavior.

"No thanks. I'm meant to be up here." Ewan very slightly lifted his shoulders.

"It's been enough days to let people in the village not care for what you've done." muttered Joe a little, scratching his chin.

"Well not the important people…" everyone knew who Ewan was talking about and he decided to lie back down.

"Ewan, you're coming down." eventually, Karen decided that this was final. Ewan took a deep breath, and then began to cough a little. Everyone else agreed that Ewan would eventually come down for a day to see how it goes.

"Just make sure there are no rocks to pelt me with." Ewan mused. It seemed like he was joking, but he didn't smile or laugh, as he usually did when he joked. His emotions were all very strange now. The group bid him a good-bye and he just mumbled a little and started coughing again.

The days progressed on and on, the Hopefuls anxiously awaiting the 17th, where Ewan would come down for the Firefly Festival. They kept his farm in good working order, although it was a bit hectic with the need of having so many people to work on the farm.

"I never want to run a farm." Raffi said quite bluntly, crossing her arms after wiping some dirt off of her forehead, "I have no idea why I wanted to do so when I was younger."

"I never wanted to run a farm." sighed Maria as they went inside Ewan's house, holding onto a book. Every time that the Hopefuls all had their little get-togethers, Maria was always working on her novel and sometimes read out parts of it to the group.

"You know, you've really gotten a lot more confident around people, Maria." realized Joe as the group were all hanging around in the kitchen to have food. Everyone agreed and Maria told them to stop, as she was blushing.

"I think getting married to Harris kind of got you out of your shell." noted the purple bandana wearer, "Although, the situation that we're in also kind of helped." Kai added.

"It's a really good thing." her husband said, putting his arm around Maria. She blushed again and giggled, pushing her glasses in place. Meanwhile, back up in the mountains, things were really not looking better for Ewan. One day when Sue and Barley had gone outside for just a moment, Ewan rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the sink, due to his illness getting worse.

"Ugh… P… Popuri…" he muttered as he held onto the sides of the sink before his legs suddenly gave way and he collapsed onto the floor.

Popuri walked home one day from Green Ranch by herself, quite more weakly than she did previous days. There was not a particular reason behind it; she was just in one of those moods. While it was a regular night, there were some murky clouds in the sky. She walked to her door and found something in the door. Carefully untying what was on the door handle, Popuri lifted what she had. She was unable to see it due to the moon being covered, but she didn't really try to find out what it was.

"Hmm…" breathed Popuri, holding onto the thing as she decided to walk off to the Goddess Pond, as she wasn't in the mood to return home just yet. She sat down on a stump and sort of looked into the water nearby, noticing the reflection of the moon in the water. Noticing the moonlight now being visible, Popuri looked down at what was on her door and gasped.

"Ewan…" horrified, she grasped onto the red bandana that was Ewan's and wanted to do something like throw it into the water or rip it up… but she didn't. Popuri only held it with one hand as she buried her face in her knees and sobbed louder than she did any other time. Once Popuri was able to finally get up, she finally wobbled home and into her room, opening up a box that contained Ewan's birthday gift to her from the year that they met.

"Stop… haunting me…" she wept quietly, bundling the necklace inside Ewan's bandana. For a while, Popuri held the wrapped item near her heart, quietly letting tears fall down her face. Eventually, though, she set the items in her box, slowly shut the box, and put it away in a drawer far away from her bed and from her starlight shell.

* * *

Another couple of miserable days and the 17th rolled around. The Hopefuls were able to get Thomas' help in getting Ewan down from the mountain for the day and forever, depending on how he was in town.

"I don't like to admit it, but I still have faith in him…" the mayor said. Maria happily gave her father a hug and a kiss. Thomas and Anna were the only people who the Hopefuls knew still had hope in Ewan. It was quite unnerving, but as long as one person kept faith, it was fine. The Hopefuls all found their way up the mountain and smiled when Ewan, Sue, and Barley were outside.

"Ewan, make sure that you behave down there." Sue told Ewan, fixing his hair a little, even though it matted over his face again.

"Thank you." he told Sue. Ewan seemed to be getting better with his illness, but it wasn't like he was completely safe.

"Keep your wits about you, Ewan." Barley told Ewan with a smile, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. Ewan repeated the same thanks and then gave them both a hug.

"Bye, guys." Ewan lifted his arm up in a wave and followed along with the group. He turned to the old couple and actually flashed them a smile before looking ahead and walking with the others. They got back to the Rancho Farm and looked around at the grazing animals and Ewan smiled again, "Home." he muttered.

"Yep, you're home. We kept everything good." explained Harris, "Mail's on your table." he laughed a little. Ewan slowly walked up to his house and went inside to see his cat meowing at him and happily rubbing his leg.

"Hi, Rosie." he said, lifting her for a moment and petting her before going over to her food dish to give her food, only to find that she had already been fed, "Time to see the animals." Ewan said, giving Rosie another pat on the head before going outside.

"I'll get some lunch ready." Raffi said before walking into the kitchen. The others followed Ewan outside as he tended to his animals, who were eager to see him.

"Good thing no one's told them why I've been gone." Ewan said, brushing Speedy's mane and then turning to his cows to milk them, "I assume no one's told them." he said. This was another case where it was difficult to tell whether or not he was joking.

"No?" Karen said, lifting her hands up in a shrug and giving a cheeky smile. Ewan smiled back and then went back to brushing and tending to his animals.

"Oh, we've made sure that your crops have been in good shape and that all grown crops have been shipped. We just had Zack hold onto the money until you… you know, came around." explained Kai, putting his arm around his fiancé's neck and grinning.

"Great stuff." nodded Ewan, turning back to the house when Raffi called for them to all have their lunch of grilled cheese. The rest of the day was spent on top of Ewan's roof, just chatting the day away.

"The Hopefuls?" Ewan wondered, turning to them, wondering if they were joking, which they weren't. Made him want to laugh, "So who's on this little Hopefuls list besides you and Thomas?"

"Zack is…" Joe said with a small nod, but he couldn't quite remember who else, "Hmm, is there… really anyone else?" he said in a little worried manner.

"No, you've got the kids." Maria said, "I hear them talk about you all the time when I go play the organ at church when they're being taught." she told Ewan with a little nod.

"Uh-huh…" he muttered, "And the rest are either indifferent or just don't like me at all." Ewan said quite bluntly, making them all nod a little. The sun set eventually and they all got off of the roof and began walking off Rancho Farm. Ewan felt a little bit weaker leaving his farm.

"Ewan, you okay?" wondered Harris, helping him up after he nearly fell.

"I'm fine, thank you." he said, brushing his hair out of his face, only for it to fall down again, "I'm just chained to the farm, I think. I don't know why." Ewan said, stumbling again and pushing his hair back again.

"We have got to get your hair cut." Kai decided with a small laugh. Ewan started walking a little bit again.

"No one is touching my hair."

* * *

To Ewan's chagrin, more people were attending the Firefly Festival than they did last year. This seemed to be happening with all festivals ever since Ewan arrived into town. How ironic.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come in as such a big group." realized Karen when it was obvious that people turned to look at them.

"Um…" murmured Ewan, kind of hiding in the middle of the group. Everyone was already here, so the beach was quite packed, "I can't do it… I have to leave…" he said quite weakly.

"Don't worry, Ewan, we'll stay with you." Raffi said with a smile. They went off to the corner where Popuri stood last year (she was down by the coast this year with Gray) and sort of watched the festivities.

"Everyone got your Firefly Lights?" asked Maria, holding her own. Everyone else had theirs and then turned to the beach. The group went off to the pier and looked around, waiting for everyone else to send off their lights.

"How did we manage to get some many lights without Rick?" wondered Kai, as he knew that Rick did most of the work on these.

"Rick always keeps spares of things, I'm fairly certain." explained the other bandana wearer, laughing a little, "It seems like the type of thing for Rick to do." Joe shrugged his shoulders and turned to the water.

"Shame that Rick isn't here." the mailman said, setting down his Firefly Light for a moment as he spoke, "He loves this festival. And these things." Harris lifted his light again.

"I'm sure that he and Alex are having fun over in Forget-Me-Not." Maria replied, looking across the ocean, as if she were looking for them.

"Have you seen the way Alex acts around Rick?" Ewan asked her.

"I'm sure that's changed a little." Raffi said with a small nod.

"Yeah, he did have an Orange Feather with him." added Kai, looking out to where Maria had set her eyes, "I wonder when that guy's gonna propose…"

"Knowing Rick, in about 60 years." Karen giggled and the others, minus Ewan, laughed with her. They turned to hear Thomas say something about the lights and then they watched most of the people casting out their Firefly Lights out into the ocean.

"Oh, grandma…" sighed Popuri as she closed her eyes and started crying a little, holding onto the Firefly Light. Her tears fell into the flower, but the light didn't go out. Popuri set out her Firefly Light after her wishes and then walked away a little from the coast. Ewan had been watching this, careful to not let Popuri see him in return and shed a couple of tears that fell into his flower, too.

"Ewan, you ready?" wondered Joe, as Ewan was the last one to cast out his Firefly Light.

"Yeah, I'm fine, shut up…" muttered Ewan, holding his Firefly Light a little bit higher and slowly setting it down onto the ocean water and letting the current carry it away. Everyone sniffed a little or let a tear shed before the lanterns were gone from sight and people began to go home. They helped get Ewan home and when he got onto the farm, he seemed fine again.

"You good?" asked Joe, "Cause you know, me and Kai could stay over and we could have a sleep-over and that would just be so much fun." he joked.

"Oh stop it, he needs alcohol!" Karen joked now, laughing a little.

"Well good night, Ewan." Maria said before leaving with her husband and then the others disbanded for the time being. Ewan went inside quickly and got ready for bed, enjoying the feeling of being back in his own bed.


	38. Won't Go Quietly

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 38:**_ Won't Go Quietly

The Hopefuls went back to the Rancho Farm in the morning on the 18th and all were just talking and such.

"You know… people are going to be going on about us having our friendship with you, Ewan." Harris said as he ate a sandwich. It was around lunchtime, but Harris hadn't eaten yet.

"Hey, bring it on." Ewan said, lifting his arms up and ushering a 'get over here' motion and nodded. They all laughed a little and then Ewan took a deep breath before slowly getting up, "Okay, gotta get some chores done." he said.

"Thank goodness that I don't have to do anymore farm work here." sighed Raffi, touching her heart a little and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Now who said that you were done doing farm work?" Joe said with a laugh. Raffi gave him a playful look and just tickled her husband in response and the two started giggling and playing around. At this moment, Ewan just left and started taking care of his animals. Kai and Karen decided to come outside and watch him do his chores.

"So how are you?" wondered Kai, sitting down on the log-terrace just for fun. Karen was leaning against Ewan's house.

"Fine." he said, collecting a couple bits of fodder from surplus grass that his livestock would not need to eat. Ewan then went to go ship the chickens' eggs.

"Yes, but how are you REALLY?" Karen asked in a very cheeky way, a bit like she was trying to mimic a psychologist or something. Ewan looked at her for a moment and shook his head a little.

"I am fine." he repeated before moving his hair out of his face again. The Hopefuls still wanted to shave off Ewan's hair, but he constantly insisted against it, "Well, I'm a little bored." he said, pulling out his watering can.

"Bored?" Karen wondered with a little laugh, "I don't really consider that to be a big problem." the winery worker admitted with a small nod. Ewan took a bit of a deep breath and pushed his hair to the side once more.

"Obviously there's something a little bit more to this." the purple bandana-wearer ran up to Ewan and helped him water his crops in the right place by moving his watering can to the right spot. After the plants were silently watered outside and in the greenhouse, Ewan sighed again.

"Yeah… yeah, there is a problem that is still sitting on my mind." the blue-haired boy muttered before sitting down on the grass with the others, "I just… want to go around town. I know that my farm is my safeguard, but I've just got to get back out to town." Ewan said.

"We can help you with that." Kai said with a small nod.

"Yeah, I mean us Hopefuls are quite a big group. Many people may disapprove, but they'll have to deal with me!" Karen lifted her arm up in a little fist, even though Ann was the most intimidating out of the bachelorettes. Ewan smiled at her.

"Hey, thanks… let's go inside. I smell food." decided Ewan, holding his arms out, "Help me up." he told them. Karen and Kai grabbed him by one arm each and lifted him up.

"Ewan, you may be a bit more depressed, but you certainly haven't lost your sense of humor."

* * *

Popuri and Elli were still being best of friends, even though Elli was generally on the side of the Hopefuls and assuming that Ewan couldn't do any bad, but the two never really talked about him much. At the moment, the two of them and Gray were in Popuri's room.

"Come on, let's go out. It's not hot today, or at least not too hot. Maybe get a book or something?" suggested Elli with a warm smile.

"Whatever you want to do." Popuri said with a little shrug.

"Maybe we could go on a little double date at the Bakery?" suggested Gray with a small shrug of his shoulders, assuming that Elli go with Trent.

"Well the Bakery's closed today, but that would be an alright idea." reminded Elli to Gray before saying that it would be a rather interesting idea. She and Trent still found it odd to converse with Gray, as they usually wouldn't. However, it was easier for Trent due to his higher resentment towards Ewan that Elli didn't share.

"May I come in?" Trent's voice could be heard after he knocked on the door and Elli and Gray turned to Popuri, awaiting her to answer, seeing as it was her room.

"Oh… come in," Popuri took a little while to reply, daydreaming a lot more than she usually did, and she was the type to do it often. Trent smiled as he walked in.

"So, hi guys," the doctor greeted them, "Are we still going to the bakery? Even though… it's closed?" wondered Trent, laughing a little.

"I… think so," muttered the rancher, lifting his shoulders a little, "I don't think we'd have anything better to do, anyway." Gray admitted. Trent turned to Elli and whispered something in her ear about them 'needing to talk'.

"So why don't you guys head over there first?" suggested Elli.

"Yeah, I forgot something at the clinic… silly me!" Trent put his hand on his head, laughing a false laugh. Popuri and Gray silently nodded and took each other's hand as they left, heading to the bakery. Trent and Elli walked off in the direction of the Clinic.

"What is it, Trent?" asked the baker to her boyfriend, who looked slightly distressed.

"Well… I got a call to go and give someone a check-up," began the doctor, making Elli look rather bored, "And… it was Ewan." Trent told her, making her look more shocked.

"Oh… wow… how is he?" Elli was quite curious.

"You can do see him yourself… he's apparently back in town," replied Trent, making Elli shoot both hands to her mouth in even more shock, "He was at the Firefly Festival yesterday, but it seemed that quite a lot of people didn't really… notice him?"

"Wow… I've got to see him!" insisted Elli, "I can't believe that I didn't see him yesterday…" she felt quite bad and started going off to the Rancho Farm, but Trent pulled her back.

"Whoa, Elli… we need to go to the bakery, first and be with Popuri and Gray now." Trent smiled at her, accepting that Elli wanted to see Ewan, even though he seemed to still have some problems with him. Elli saw this and gave him a hug.

"Alright, let's go get them some cake!" she said with a smile. They started walking back to the bakery to meet up with Gray and Popuri… or Gray at least.

Popuri had curiously followed them and wanted to ask if they wanted help finding what Trent had lost, but she immediately hid behind a tree and listening in on the conversation when she heard Ewan's name being mentioned. She was basically frozen where she stood now.

"… he's… in the village…?" muttered Popuri, pushing her face into her arms as she leaned into the large tree that kept her hidden. She knew better than to start childishly sobbing her eyes out. She was done with that and decided to walk back to the Bakery, where the others were. They asked where she was, but she said that she forgot something at the flower shop.

"So… sit down, you two," Elli told Popuri and Gray, telling them about Ewan. Gray obviously looked more shocked than Popuri did, "Yeah… so I just wanted to let you know." the baker told them.

"What cake is there for us to eat?" wondered Popuri, turning to the menu slowly after a moment of silence. Gray sat there quietly before he got out of his moment of being phased and turned to Popuri's menu.

"Um… that cake looks good…" it was obvious that Gray's mind was set on Ewan's possible involvement back with the village affairs, including the festivals. Even though he was unaware of Ewan's involvement yesterday. Elli and Trent looked at the couple oddly before looking at each other and sighing. Regardless of their affinity on Ewan at the moment, they just wanted all the drama to be over, as did many others.

* * *

A couple of days later, a little before the 24th and the beach opening, Ewan decided to sort of go around town and maybe see who else was on the Hopeful side. Raffi, Joe, Maria, and Harris were with him, as Karen and Kai had to work at the vineyard that day.

"Okay, we're walking… we're good…" murmured Raffi as Ewan was walking around on the farm towards the crossroads.

"You know, we haven't left the farm yet, honey?" Joe whispered to the brunette, who looked back at her husband with some irritation.

"I just want to make sure!" replied Raffi, looking at Joe. Ewan let out a little sigh and shook his head, carefully making his way to the crossroads.

"So… where to?" Ewan wondered, looking around what he could see of Flower Bud from where they were right there.

"How about… the Bakery?" suggested Maria with a little shrug. Ewan nodded, taking the long way and heaving himself across, slowly taking strides as he walked. It seemed the older people still had confidence in Ewan, too.

"Hello, Ewan." the midwife waved to Ewan with a small smile. Ewan waved back to her. It seemed that there were more people who were on his side, but it just wasn't really vocalized.

"Look, there's the Bakery right there!" Harris pointed to it and they walked over. Ewan slowly walked on over, being supported by Raffi and Joe as he walked by. Maria opened the door and they all walked in.

"Oh, hello you five!" Ellen's happy voice said as she rocked in her chair inside. Usually in the Summer and Winter she would be inside, as it would be too hot and cold, respectively. The five waved back to the old lady and Elli and Jeff walked out of the back room.

"Grandma, who are you talking to…?" wondered Elli, holding a box as she walked out. She let out a little gasp at seeing the group there at the Bakery. Namely Ewan being at the Bakery, "Wha… Ewan! What are you doing here?" she wondered, rushing to set down the box that was in her hands behind the counter before rushing over to the table where they decided to sit down at.

"Getting some air." Ewan replied bluntly, not moving the hair that covered his face as he said this. Elli expected some sort of laugh that Ewan did after a joke, but heard nothing.

"Well… why here?" she wondered, looking a little upset, but not really showing off this feeling very well.

"We weren't sure if you were still… you know, cool with Ewan," explained Raffi, lifting her hands up in a shrug, "I mean, Popuri is very close to you…" Elli let out a little sigh and held her head a little as Ewan stared off into the distance.

"I know that… that's why I'm trying to be more upset than I really am," explained Elli, crossing her arms a little and closing her eyes, "I know that Ewan didn't do that. But… Popuri is obviously a good friend." Elli walked over towards Ewan a little more.

"Um… and how would… Popuri be…?" inquired Maria, lifting her head after watching Ewan, wondering whether or not he would move his head or anything. Elli pondered at Ewan for a moment, too.

"Judging by you, Ewan, I'd say that she's in the same state as you…" explained the baker, crossing her arms.

"Definitely the same as you," replied Jeff, laughing nervously and walking over to the group now. Ewan made a little grunting noise as if not to really care, "Um… she knows that you're back in town by the way."

"Huhn?" wondered Ewan, listening a little bit more inventively, pushing his hair out of the way as to let his eyes appear out of the bush of his hair that was normally there. Before more of the subject could be talked about, they heard someone walk in the Bakery.

"I'm here to get some cakes…" the voice said, walking in by himself and turning a little to the huge group of people, "Huh? What are so many people doing here?" the young man who had just walked in was Gray, most likely wanting some cakes for Popuri.

"Oh! Um, well Gray…" muttered Elli, scratching the back of her head a little. Ewan instantly knew that Gray was there with the sound of his voice and looked away, yet not hiding himself under his hair.

"Ewan… why are you here?" the rancher asked gruffly, glaring to the farmer as he looked away, trying not to show that he was worried to be around Gray. He let out a little scoff and looked away, crossing his arms, "I don't care." Gray was obviously a lot better at keeping his cool at this point than Ewan could.

"So why are you here? Some cakes?" quickly responded Jeff, rushing behind the counter to get some cakes wrapped up for Gray and get off the subject. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to Jeff.

"Cakes, yes. Two please. One for me and one for Popuri." explained Gray with a small nod. Jeff rushed to package the second cake as Ewan stared off into the distance. Gray turned to Ewan one last time before taking his package, paying, and nodding to Jeff and Elli.

"Why is he buying Popuri a cake?" Ewan implored no-one-in-particular. Elli and Jeff knew. But they didn't want to say anything. Once they finally were able to explain Gray and Popuri's newly found relationship, Ewan set his hands down to his side and allowed his blue hair to fall back over his eyes.

* * *

Another couple of days passed and the 24th came upon them. The beach day opening. The days in between felt as if they didn't even happen…

"Ewan? You ready?" Kai and Joe were at Ewan's place, awaiting him to get ready. Everyone else was already at the beach and everything was all set up. Ewan came out of his bathroom in a pair of swim trunks that matched his Winter bandana, a simple white shirt, and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"I didn't even know that you had those," laughed Joe, looking at his pair of shades, namely at his reflection, "They're pretty cool."

"I didn't either," replied the farmer, staring off into the distance and with his hands on his sides. He took a deep breath before stepping outside, "The chores are done, let's go."

"You know, you've been very casual and nonchalant… surprisingly…" murmured the vineyard worker to Ewan. Joe agreed with this and awaited an answer from Ewan, who was just spacing out as they walked towards the beach.

"There's nothing else I can say." Ewan said before taking the turn at Green Ranch, which made Ewan cringe, but only slightly so that no one would notice or point it out or anything. There were more people at the beach than last year and it seemed as if all of them were staring at Ewan when he arrived with the other bandana-wearers.

"Well look who's here…" murmured the redheaded Ann when he noted Ewan walking up on the sands. Gray and Popuri were with her and Popuri sighed, quickly looking away when she saw him. Gray just sort of glared at him as he walked along the beach, staring off out into the ocean as he walked.

"Hello." the farmer greeted his friends who were in the middle area of the sand. Raffi, Karen, Maria, and Harris were all there.

"Swimming competition this year. Guess who's gonna win it this year?" asked Raffi, laughing at pointing to herself with her thumbs. Everyone laughed, except Ewan, and all said something like how they would beat Raffi very easily, "Why do you all have to ruin my fun?"

"Aw honey… it's just too easy!" explained Joe with a chipper tone. Raffi smacked his shoulder and looked away to the sea.

"I'll enter… but I usually get way too winded easily," sighed Harris. He took a soda can and opened it up, turning to Ewan after taking a sip, "You entering this year?"

"No," Ewan responded rather bluntly, "I'd rather just watch." he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a drink, too, quickly popping the can open and taking a loud sip.

"… Anyone else entering?" wondered the librarian to try and get the conversation back up and going again. Maria never entered the swimming. She could swim, but was an even worse swimmer than Harris, and preferred to wade in the shallow end.

"Of course I will," declared Kai, "As I do every year." Joe also said that he was entering.

"And then I know that Gray and Cliff are also entering," Karen reported before turning to Raffi, "Looks like you're the only girl swimming this year."

"I swear, all the guys are gonna gang up on me and make me get sixth." complained the doctor, crossing her arms and looking off onto the water where Ewan was looking. She wondered if there was anything specific that the farmer was staring off at, like a boat or something.

"Hey, guys." Elli walked over to the group, carrying a little bottle of water and taking a drink of it, "Having a good time?"

"As we do every year." responded Harris with a smile, putting his empty can in a little basket that the group had brought with them. Gray looked on to the Elli being with their group and raised an eyebrow.

"What is she doing over there?" scolded the rancher, fixing his hat a little before turning back to Popuri, who seemed to be staring at the group with an expression similar to what Ewan held under his sunglasses.

"Oh, let her do what she wants," Cliff said, turning to the water, "Ann, let's go swimming!" suggested the vagabond. The redhead grinned and nodded, pushing Cliff out of the way and rushing to the sea, beating him to get swimming.

"I'm glad that you've having fun," Elli said with a smile, "Just remember, don't eat before you go swimming!"

"I'm sure Trent was drilling that into your head all day, wasn't he?" wondered Karen with a chuckle, lying down with her hands behind her head. Elli giggled a little and lifted her arms up in a small shrug.

"Maybe." she turned to see Trent calling her to go swimming. He probably got the idea from Cliff and Ann's rushing into the water. Elli waved to the others and met Trent halfway on the way to the water.

"Come on, everyone. Let's warm up before we go out for the contest!" Joe decided, rushing to the water before everyone. Karen decided to stay and work on her tan, or something along those words. Everyone else followed Joe and went in the water, but Ewan and Maria just stayed by the shallow end.

"I'm gonna swim, too…" Gray declared, standing up and brushing some sand off of his trunks. He turned back to his girlfriend, "Are you coming, too?"

"No… I think I might go to the dock," replied Popuri, rubbing her eye a little, "I'm kinda tired. Have fun though." she gave him a fake smile and Gray nodded, getting into the water. Popuri finally got up, too, and made her way to the docks to sit down and have her feet trail in the waves. She was watching Ewan as she lightly kicked her feet over the water.

"You've become quite fond of those shades haven't you?" Maria asked Ewan with a tiny smile as everyone else was practicing swimming. The buoy was already out in the water so that people could do some practice races if they wanted.

"Sun's hot in Summer." replied Ewan quite casually, pushing the glasses back in place. Maria laughed a little at that and pushed her own glasses in place.

"I have a character sort of modeled after you in the story I'm writing. Am I gonna need to change his personality and give him some glasses?" wondered the black-haired librarian curiously. Ewan shrugged his shoulder.

"If you feel that said character now has a changed personality." answered the farmer before getting up with Maria when Thomas appeared and announced the start of the race being underway. Popuri stayed at the docks, but those not entering the race watched from their towels at the sand.

"On your marks… get set…" the mayor started counting off slowly, building the suspense of the swimmers, "GO!" and they were off! Raffi and Joe spent most of their time battling for first place while the others trailed behind. Gray was staying steady at 3rd place, but with Kai catching up to him as quickly as he could. Cliff, too, was challenging Joe and Gray for 3rd while Harris was just going at a steady… last place.

"Whoo… work out…!" the mailman gasped as he was doing his swimming. Raffi's determination led her into first place in the last stretch when Joe ran out of some breath. Gray and Kai caught up ahead of Joe, but he quickly kicked it into gear when Cliff got close.

"Phew… one place better than last year…" panted Joe after he passed the buoy. Cliff finished right after Joe and they were all swimming back to shore when Harris reached the buoy.

"Yes! I can't believe that I won!" cheered Raffi, darting an arm up in the air triumphantly. Gray just crossed his arms and covered his face with his hat.

"I guess I just got cocky and thought that I would do as good as I did last year!" cackled Kai, scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't even realize that you and Gray RUSHED ahead of me!" the carpenter smiled and tied his bandana.

"If only you hadn't noticed a couple seconds longer then I would have gotten 4th…" complained Cliff, holding his head a little from fatigue.

"I'm just glad that I finished!" chuckled Harris, holding his stomach a little.

"Okay, Raffi, as the winner, you get this big panda stuffed animal!" Thomas handed her the huge stuffed animal, which he somehow hid before they all finished the race, "Everyone else gets a consolation prize of 1000G! Thank you for entering the race and we'll see you again next year!"

And that was that. The Swimming Festival was over and everyone headed home.


	39. My Turn

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 39:**_ My Turn

**(A/N: I suggest you look up the song My Turn by Basement Jaxx, which I do not own, of course****. And maybe wait until the lyrics part so that it fits.)**

Summer was about to be over, which Ewan was thankful for. The heat was bothering him so much, and he kept his sunglasses on for pretty much all the time. Even inside. Everyone was out back eating their lunch on the log terrace.

"So any word from Alex, Maria?" wondered Raffi, taking a bite out of a sandwich. Maria let out a little sigh after taking a sip of water.

"No… I know that she'll reply sometime, though. Don't worry…" the librarian assured the others.

"You know, I always wonder about what Rick's progress is with Alex… he's been at Forget-Me-Not for a while, now." wondered Joe. Kai and Karen just arrived right when this was being pondered.

"So we've officially told the mayor that our wedding is going to be on the 2nd of Autumn. Okay?" Karen explained to the group. They all nodded, but mainly looked at Ewan.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Ewan, but replied before anyone could say anything, "It's fine that you are getting married."

"Well we're just worried for you… you know, and how you've been with everything." Kai explained, crossing his arms and leaning on the fence of the log terrace.

"Would you guys stop getting so involved with this? Please!" insisted Ewan, although he knew that this would not help them stopping. He wouldn't and couldn't tell them to leave, either.

"Ewan… do you still like Popuri?" well someone had to ask it. It looked like Harris was able to do this job. Ewan was silent for a moment when a cool summer breeze blew by. The farmer took off his glasses for a moment and covered his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," admitted the blue-haired young man. After said confession, Ewan slowly pushed his hair out of the way and put his sunglasses on, "But… she doesn't want to talk to me."

"I think you may be surprised, Ewan," muttered Karen with a small nod. Everyone looked at her curiously, "While I was on the beach getting my tan, which looks quite nice, I saw Popuri at the docks and she was staring at you for quite some time."

"I wonder why she'd be doing that…" Joe said, pondering said moment from yesterday.

"You know, my dad made it so that we all have telephones in our houses now, too. Granted, some of us have had them for a while, but now you have one." explained Maria with a small nod.

"And you've GOT to talk to her eventually," urged Raffi, finishing her sandwich. They all put their leftovers and other garbage in the bin and then decided to sit more out on the grass, "And she's gotta talk to you."

"I guess that's true…" murmured Ewan, getting a bit more confident, "I'll try and talk to her sometime." everyone cheered when he decided on this plan.

"You chose a good time to do so, too," laughed Kai, "You're going to the flower shop one way or another. You need more seeds for Autumn." Ewan nodded.

"So, what now? We all… gotta go back to our jobs right now." as Karen was explaining this, Ewan wondered how he would handle himself all alone on the ranch. Besides his farm animals. The Hopefuls had been with him for quite a while.

"That's alright. Go ahead, I'll be fine," assured the farmer with a casual nod, pushing his sunglasses into place. The others looked at each other with anxiety, but after Ewan ushered that they go to their jobs, they all left.

"Make sure you put the eggs in the shipping bin!" Harris reminded Ewan, as all of his chores were not yet completed. Another slight nod and Ewan saw that the group had all left Sugar Farm. After crating the eggs to the shipping box, Ewan decided to spy from his farm to the crossroads.

"Hmm? I wonder who's there…" Ewan wondered as he hid behind his mailbox and heard two people talking. He saw Gray and Popuri walking and holding hands, muttering some typical, simple conversation about the weather, or something.

"You're great, Popuri." said Gray, although he didn't even change his emotion while saying this. Popuri returned this compliment with a kiss on the cheek and the nearby Ewan frowned.

"When will this all start… when did I fall apart, when is it my turn?" sighed the blue-haired young man, slowly getting up, "My turn…" Ewan walked on to the crossroads, Gray and Popuri still in his line of sight.

"Working on your heart… trying but I'm falling right apart," Ewan started walking over to the two and reached out to Popuri, but tripped a little and silently fell. He could have sworn that he saw the pink-haired girl turn back to Ewan, but it was hard to tell and the two didn't stop, "When will this all start? Tell me, when will this all start?"

* * *

"Girl," sang Ewan, following the emotionless couple to the Goddess Spring. Normally he wouldn't intrude on people's secret time because it would be rude, but when it had to do with Popuri and Gray, it seemed necessary, "I'm trying to finish…"

"Here, Popuri," Gray handed Popuri a Moon Drop Flower that was growing nearby from the grass. The two sat on a log and Popuri gave her boyfriend another kiss.

"Oh, Gray… I've been doing so much thinking this past season…" she admitted, which sort of piped up Ewan's interest. He was hiding behind a couple of trees, making sure not to move unless they made noise to cover up his own noise.

"I bet you have… I have, too, but I've had happier thoughts than I used to," explained Gray to his girlfriend. Ewan felt rather bad when he said that, always neglecting Gray's existence before the event that shunned Ewan.

"I'm glad…" Popuri let a faint smile pass her lips and rested her hand on Gray's shoulder, but then let out a sigh, "I wish I could say the same… it's just… about him…" they both knew who she was talking about when she let out a little noise as if she were about to cry.

"Well we don't have to talk about him," quickly answered Gray, returning the 'hand on the shoulder' gesture to Popuri before getting up, "Why don't we go back to the village?" he suggested. Popuri smiled, but didn't get up yet.

"Why don't you get started on the way… I want to just wait here for a tiny bit." she told Gray. The rancher nodded slowly and walked away. Placing the flower that Gray gave her into the pond, Popuri closed her eyes and pulled something out that Ewan couldn't see, sighing his name, too. This made Ewan not care about what she was holding and made him frown.

"… I should go talk to her now…" murmured Ewan under his breath, but noted that the mention of him appeared to make her even sadder than she was before. The object that Ewan seemed to not notice was his red bandana, which Popuri had secretly been carrying with her ever since she saw Ewan with her own eyes at the Beach Festival.

"Be strong, Popuri, or at least do your best…" the florist gritted between her teeth before trudging off. Waiting a couple of minutes before coming out of the trees, Ewan finally walked out to where he and Popuri shared many romantic moments.

"Broken down forever now, we are losing what we found…" Ewan muttered, thinking about all their memories together, "My heart is left alone in pieces…" he held where his heart was calmly beating, "Pieces…" he wished to have the courage to actually go out and talk to Popuri.

"When will this all start? Tell me when will this all start?" he sang a little before heading towards the exit of the Goddess Spring, but he then heard a noise behind him. The green-haired Goddess appeared before him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello, Ewan… I can see that you've been having some misery lately…" the Goddess noted to the farmer, who let out an annoyed scoff.

"Thanks for pointing it out, then." Ewan said and started walking away.

"You know… Popuri thinking of memories is not a bad thing," explained the Goddess with a small smile, stopping Ewan in his tracks, "The reason why so many memories of hers hurt so badly are because of the feelings that she still has for you."

"Feelings…? What feelings would those be?" wondered Ewan, having fully turned back around to the Goddess. However, she just looked at Ewan with a smile and started floating back down into the water.

"I can't just tell you, Ewan… you need to find out for yourself." the green-haired Goddess said before starting to vanish beneath the waves.

"Wait, Goddess! Can you… see if Alex is okay? She didn't get Maria's letter yet." Ewan quickly said before the Goddess vanished entirely.

"Sure, Ewan," the Goddess said, "Although, you may be surprised when you see her again." she explained with a smile before she was completely gone beneath the water.

"Surprised?" wondered Ewan, scratching his head. He shrugged and left the Goddess Spring, heading back off to the farm.

* * *

The next day… it was Summer 29th, getting even closer to Autumn. It felt like the days in between the current day and the Swimming Festival hadn't even happened. Cliff and Ann had decided to enjoy the last days of the warm Summer times out at the beach.

"Isn't Summer such a great season?" Ann asked Cliff with a warm smile that matched the warmth of the sun beating down on the two of them. Cliff smiled back and nodded.

"Actually, Summer reminds me a lot of you," Cliff said, poking his hand around in the sand and digging a little bit just for fun.

"Huh? How?" the redhead wondered, quite ready to punch Cliff in case he said something rude. The vagabond actually noticed this and laughed sheepishly.

"Uh… like that. It can sometimes have random heat spikes, but it's generally a very warm and bright season. Like you, see?" he explained the similarities and Ann smiled and nodded, mimicking Cliff's motion of digging around in the sand.

"Thanks, I guess," Ann replied after a while, turning away from Cliff and passing a faint smile, blushing slightly. Cliff nodded and fixed the towel that the two were sitting on before continuing on with conversation.

"So… what do you think of… Ewan, hmm?" the vagabond decided to ask. He hadn't asked anyone this, and neither did anyone else to other people. Ann stirred for a moment before answering.

"Ewan? He's still a cool guy… I'm just not sure that he actually did that destruction…" the rancher replied to Cliff, obviously looking a little distressed. This, too, was easily detected by Cliff and he looked at her curiously.

"Say, are you alright?" asked Cliff to Ann, raising an eyebrow curiously at her reaction to this question. The part about her not being sure whether or not Ewan actually ruined Flower Bud still lingered in Cliff's mind, but he decided not to ask Ann who she thought caused the dilemma.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Ann insisted, turning back to Cliff with a bright and cheery smile. He smiled back at her when she said that.

"I think that I have something that will make you even happier," the vagabond began, starting to reveal what was behind his back, "We've been having so much fun this season together, haven't we? We haven't fought in ages!" Ann tried to peek at what was behind Cliff's back, but he kept it hidden and Ann smiled again and nodded.

"I'm so shocked that we haven't fought in so long," she thought about it, "I guess I really do like hanging around with you!" Ann said, her cheeks starting to flush a red color, but not a noticeable red color.

"Then why don't we hang around together for… the rest of our lives?" suggested Cliff, revealing what was behind his back as the black feather that he had found in the mines all the way back in Winter when he and Ann were still dating, "Marry me, Ann!" Cliff said, turning to Ann with a very determined and serious face.

"Wha… marry you!" Ann did not say this in anger, as Cliff expected that she would, she simply said it in shock. She immediately nabbed the feather from Cliff's hands, "I'm going to have to think about it…" she said, blushing.

"Think about it? I want an answer now, Ann!" trying to act as Ann most likely would if Ann was proposing to him. Ann looked back at him and smiled, giving him a kiss.

"I do want to marry you. Not soon… but I do want to marry you," she explained, making Cliff very happy, "However, considering that you're homeless… I'm going to have to talk to my dad and Gray about it so you can live at Green Ranch,"

"Okay, Ann. I'm so happy!" Cliff beamed, giving Ann a big hug and kissing her this time. Ann smiled and nodded to her fiancé. As Cliff was walking Ann home, Ann saying that she would show her father and brother the black feather tomorrow, Popuri was walking on her way towards the Green Ranch, too. And Ewan was waiting to come out and talk to her.

"There she is…" murmured the farmer, seeing the pink-haired young lady walking at the crossroads, "Po-"

"Popuri," Gray's voice said, holding out his arms to give Popuri a hug. She hugged him and closed her eyes until she was in the embrace, looking towards the Sugar Farm, having heard Ewan saying part of her name, but Ewan was not there.

"Hi, Gray…" she said to her boyfriend and took his hand, taking one last look back at the farm before walking to Gray's ranch with him. Ewan popped out from hiding and sighed.

"What is left… of us, I am kept…" he sang, looking down and starting to cry again, "In my shell…" Ewan put his sunglasses back on and went inside his house, "I will never run away, you could never get away…" he wished, imagining that she had not met up with Gray, singing the opposite of what had happened.

"All this love that we've lost," Ewan started singing the reality now, "Has left me in pieces," he went inside his house, "In pieces… girl it's true, we have lost our world!" and so, Ewan decided to look back at some pictures and frowned as he saw all the good memories that they shared.

"I could never get away, you could never run away," turning to the page with the Blue Mist flower and butterfly, Ewan closed his eyes, "Like a butterfly…" it had gotten late and Ewan had gotten too sad. He put the photo book away, took off his sunglasses, and went to bed.

* * *

The last day of Summer, the 30th, had now come upon Flower Bud. Ewan knew that he had to talk to Popuri if he had hoped to get seeds for Autumn and have a sufficient income for the next season.

"Calling," his phone said as he called Popuri's house before starting his chores. Unsure whether or not she would answer, Ewan sat down and shook in anxiety. However, she didn't answer, "Leave your message… now. At the tone," the phone told him, "Please record your message. When you have finished, you may hang up. Or press Talk-f-f" but Ewan pressed the button. And the pressing of the button rang in his ears.

"Dad, Gray… I got proposed to!" Ann finally told the news to her family. Hall immediately choked on his breakfast and then suddenly went from a coughing fit to a fit of happiness.

"My daughter is engaged!" the redhead beamed, holding Ann's betrothal feather as if it were a trophy, "I used to think that you would never get proposed to because you're not lady-like and don't wear dresses and…"

"Dad," insisted Ann nervously, but still smiling at her father, "Don't you want to know WHO is going to be living here at Green Ranch?" she asked. Her father laughed nervously.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, honey, I just got excited. Please, go on," Hall said, nodding to show that he was listening. Ann smiled back at him.

"It's Cliff!" she told them. Hall smiled back and Gray's eyebrow raised a little.

"The hobo?" he asked, still keeping his rude attitude, even with a girlfriend. Ann glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, he will be working here when we're married, don't you worry!" Ann insisted, "And Gray… I need to talk to you after breakfast," she told him. Gray shrugged and continued on eating.

"Decided on a wedding date yet?" Hall asked. Ann shook her head.

"No, not yet. I said that I wanted to tell you guys first before we decide. Plus, I don't want to get married too soon. I was thinking sometime in Winter?" the redhead suggested. Hall nodded.

"That should be a good idea. The ranch looks nice during the Winter!" Ann's father said.

"Do you actually want the wedding here?" Ann wondered, not minding getting married at Green Ranch, but finding it odd that it was her dad's idea. Gray finished eating and Ann pointed at him and then outside. Gray shrugged again and followed Ann outside to the ranch. Making sure Hall didn't follow or anything, Ann shut the door.

"So what do you want, sis?" the rancher asked Ann, who looked quite aggravated at her brother.

"Gray. Ewan didn't wreck up Flower Bud on the Fireworks Festival, did he?" Ann got right to the point, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Gray looked a little startled and then looked away.

"Hmm? Yeah… he was the only one here in the village without an alibi," replied Gray, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…" Ann replied, looking at her nails casually, "Except the fact that Ewan would never do something like that… and that YOU don't have an alibi either." Gray felt sweat forming on his forehead.

"Yeah… I was with all of you in the city to see the fireworks," insisted Gray as he fixed his hat to half hide his face, but Ann shook his head.

"No, Gray. You think that everyone completely ignored you so you could sneak away. But you're my brother, so I knew that you weren't there. You did it and framed Ewan!" Ann pointed at Gray and Gray let out a sigh.

"I… I…" was all he could say. Gray clearly didn't want to face the subject head-on, especially not with Ann.

"Gray, when you didn't promise me that you wouldn't do something horrible at the Spring Horse Race, I didn't think that you'd do this!" Ann yelled at him, not caring anymore if anyone heard. The farm animals sure did hear her voice though.

"I didn't at that time either… well… I wasn't sure if I would…" replied Gray meekly, obviously worried if someone would hear in contrast to Ann.

"You know, you ruined Ewan's life," the redhead said bluntly.

"I… I don't care!" Gray was now the one to raise his voice. At least, raise his voice in contrast to how he usually talked. His highly raised voice was nothing compared to Ann's.

"I think you do care. I think all you wanted was to be noticed after being ignored for so long," Ann replied cleverly, looking at Gray, who glared back at her.

"Sh… Shut up!" Gray glared at her, "I'm going to see Popuri!" he stormed out of the barn and rushed off the Green Ranch area.

Ewan had finished all of his chores and thought that he saw someone walking towards Sugar Farm, holding something.

"Hmm?" he wondered, his sunglasses on. Although, Ewan wouldn't be able to tell who it was even without his sunglasses on. However, when he did see who it was, he quickly took his sunglasses off. Holding multiple bags of seeds as she walked onto Ewan's farm was Popuri.


	40. Looking Above and Beyond

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 40:**_ Looking Above and Beyond

It was unnatural to see Popuri's beauty marred by a frown on her face, but it was also nothing new to Ewan in the past season. However, her actually appearing at his farm was a huge shock that his mouth was agape until he finally regained control of himself and closed his mouth.

"You called?" the pink-haired girl asked, making Ewan unsure whether or not she was being serious in a playful manner or she was making a pun to when Ewan previously called her.

"Um… I guess so…" Ewan said, rubbing the back of his head. He wanted to smile, but could not bring himself to do so. Popuri outstretched her arms to hand Ewan the seeds.

"Here… I know you'll be needing them for Autumn," the florist told Ewan, who took the seeds and put them away. He flashed a rather awkward smile and nodded to Popuri.

"Thank you very much…" replied Ewan with a nod of gratitude. Popuri nodded back and put her hands behind her back and looked up to the sky.

"We should start talking again. I miss our conversations," Popuri decided to finally say something that Ewan had actually wanted to say for such a long time. Ewan nodded vigorously, trying to see if Popuri was actually looking at something.

"I miss you," the farmer said, but Popuri didn't say anything or look down, "Autumn is a new season, right?" Ewan said to the florist, who finally looked down and nodded.

"Well, I'd better be off and go see Gray. Good bye," Popuri waved to Ewan and started walking away from the Sugar Farm.

"Wait a second, Popuri!" Ewan hastily called out to Popuri, who stopped, but didn't look back to the farmer, "Do you… truly believe that I wrecked up the village on the first?" he asked her. There was a long pause and a gust of wind blew by the farm until Popuri answered.

"Good bye, Ewan," and she walked off and away from the conversation. It was the first time that Popuri had actually used his name in a long time. Ewan couldn't help but flash a tiny smile before deciding to gather the Hopefuls.

"Popuri came to the farm!" Raffi asked Ewan in complete shock, but with a smile on her face. Ewan, with his sunglasses on, nodded to Raffi.

"It was a very awkward conversation… but we did talk," the farmer explained.

"Your first conversation together may have been awkward, but I'm sure that it'll make future conversations better!" Kai said with extreme optimism.

"I'm hoping so…" Ewan replied, scratching the back of his head and letting out a small chuckle, which also surprised the group, "Hmm. Maybe she knows where my bandana is,"

"I wonder if ANYONE knows where your bandana is," replied Maria with a small giggle and a smile.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" suggested Ewan, turning to Kai and Karen, "Are you two excited for your wedding?" he wondered, smiling as his eyes were hidden beneath his sky blue hair.

"Of course we're excited! It's going to be a beach wedding and it's going to be the best wedding ever!" explained Karen in a large breath. Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I can't wait to finally be married to Karen," the bandana-wearer said, "I've practiced saying her name without actually calling her 'Miss Karen'." he explained and smiled.

"So… have you picked your best man yet?" wondered Joe curiously, turning to Ewan dramatically, who lazily looked back at him. Kai simply shrugged.

"I'd assume that you'd both be my best men. Hopefully Ewan would get his bandana back… or wear some sort of bandana, by the wedding," the winery worker explained with a nod. Ewan and Joe nodded back.

"Why don't we help do some setting up tomorrow and we can work on ideas and such today at the winery?" suggested Harris, raising his arm in a small shrugging-like manner.

"Good idea, why don't we go now?" asked Karen. The group agreed and made their way off of Sugar Farm and towards the vineyard.

* * *

Gray and Popuri had been hanging out for a while out at the forest area, near the hot springs, and Gray had seemed more angry than usual while Popuri seemed more emotionless than usual.

"What were you doing before I came to get you?" asked Gray to his girlfriend, who took a moment to look back at him.

"Nothing," was her blunt lie of a reply. Popuri looked back forward and decided to ask the same thing, "What were you doing before I came to get you?" Gray twiddled his thumbs a little, not wanting to talk about his conversation with Ann.

"Nothing," he copied Popuri's lie, but decided to add a little more truth to make his lie seem more truthful, "Oh, but Ann did tell us that Cliff proposed to her,"

"Did he now?' Popuri's eyebrows raised and she showed some enthusiasm and happiness towards the two, but then returned back to normal, "When's the wedding?"

"We don't know yet," answered the rancher quickly, "But Ann said that she probably wanted to get married in Winter." Popuri nodded and stood up from the stump that the two were sitting on. She dusted off her dress a little.

"I'm going home now because Mama needs some help at the shop," explained the florist to her boyfriend.

"Oh, I'll walk you home," Gray offered, standing up and holding out his hand to Popuri, who simply denied by shaking her head.

"Mind if I walk home alone? I need some time to think by myself," she told the rancher. Gray was about to say that they didn't talk much when they were together anyway, but let her go on her own and waved as she went away. After a while of sitting alone, Gray decided to finally go home. Popuri waved to her parents when she came in and then went to her room.

"Looks like… I won't be needing this then, anymore," Popuri told herself in a hushed tone, pulling out Ewan's red bandana and letting a faint smile pass her lips, "That is, if I will be talking to Ewan again," she said, putting the red bandana way on her person. There was a wait for Popuri to go out and deliver Ewan's bandana back to him because she didn't want to be seen. Luckily, it looked like the moon was practically gone, so the moonlight wouldn't give her away.

"I hope that Ewan doesn't find out that I had this…" she murmured as she snuck out of her house, which she had never done before, and wandered towards Sugar Farm. It was midnight, so Popuri was certain that Ewan would be asleep.

"None of the animals seem to be outside, either…" the pink-haired young woman noted as she got closer and closer to the door of Ewan's house, where he was most likely asleep and off to dreamland. Popuri had been clutching the red bandana for most of the time towards the Sugar Farm and tied it carefully to Ewan's doorknob.

Sometime after Popuri had returned home, it was time for Ewan to get up on the first day of Autumn. He looked outside his window and noted many leaves had fallen from trees and the main grass in the fields, even past his farm, was starting to turn brown.

"Time for my Autumn outfit… sans the bandana," Ewan told Rosie as she was eating her food, not even bothering to look up at him. He scoffed and changed into his outfit, about to zip up his brown jacket as he stepped outside only to find his bandana tied to his doorknob, "My bandana!" he gasped.

"Hey, Ewan, we just wanted to make sure that you got up today," Karen said with a smile and walked with Kai towards the farm. Kai then noted that Ewan was eying something.

"What do you got there?" the vineyard worker asked, pointing to Ewan's hand. He looked down at the bandana closely and then held it out to the couple, who both gasped, "Your… your bandana!"

"Where was it!" wondered Karen, pushing her long hair back from her face and Ewan pointed towards his doorknob.

"It was just tied there when I woke up this morning!" he said, showing a huge amount of emotion than usual. This emotion, of course, was shock. Ewan put his red bandana on and smiled at the two after it was at its perfect place: on his head and keeping his hair out of his face.

"Well, are you coming to the beach with us to help us set up?" Kai asked Ewan, who gave him a bit of an odd look and raised an eyebrow.

"I pretty much just woke up… I've gotta get my chores done. That includes planting the new crops for Autumn," explained Ewan with a small nod.

"Okay, well get to the beach as soon as you can," Karen replied and waved with Kai to Ewan as they left. Ewan waved back and got to work on his daily farm and ranch work.

* * *

There was something that Ewan had noticed after doing his chores on his way to the beach. He scratched his head for a moment and grabbed a hair that was bothering him, but noted that it wasn't his unusual hair color of sky blue.

"This is… Popuri's hair?" he wondered, looking at the strand of pink hair in his hand. He let it go to blow away in the breeze, but the thought of Popuri having his bandana… all along! Maybe… just maybe… he still had a shot with her.

"Ewan! Help us set up already!" Raffi yelled at Ewan with a laugh before walking off. Ewan laughed in return and stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What am I gonna do then…?" he wondered out loud as he passed Joe.

"Well you can go set up chairs," Joe told Ewan, assuming he meant about setting up for Karen and Kai's wedding, not his complications with Popuri. The carpenter handed Ewan a little sheet so he knew where to set up the chairs.

"Hopefully the tide won't come in and wipe out the chairs in the front…" mused Ewan as he looked at the sheet for the chairs and Harris laughed as he walked by.

"Oh, don't worry. We, surprisingly, thought ahead of that. Everything is far back enough for the tide to get in," the mailman explained to Ewan with a small nod, "Even so, if a couple chairs are messed up, we can just fix it before the wedding."

"Have I mentioned how excited I am about this?" Karen asked the group, fixing the two blonde strands of hair that hung close to her face.

"Yes, honey, and I'm excited, too… but you're seriously taking this 'not seeing the bride 24 hours before the wedding thing very seriously…" admitted the vineyard worker, considering that he had to be back-to-back with Karen the whole time in case they accidentally looked at each other.

"Nonsense, it's perfectly fine!" replied the girl with dirty blonde hair, "Now come on, we have to set up napkins at this table now," Kai sighed, but followed Karen to the table.

"You look good with your bandana back on, Ewan," Kai told Ewan, deciding to start up some conversation as everyone set everything up. Ewan smiled and looked back at him.

"Thanks, it just feels too weird to actually be able to… clearly see things! Without hair in my face!" the blue-haired young man said with a small laugh.

"Well the bandanas aren't just stylish; they're very helpful, too!" Joe said, touching his patriotic bandana and laughing. Raffi and Karen rolled their eyes and got back to work. It didn't take too long to get everything all set up, luckily, so they decided to go back to the Sugar Farm.

"How do you think you're gonna get some more conversation from Popuri?" the librarian wondered as they all relaxed on Ewan's rooftop, which was quite difficult with so many people. The farmer replied with a small shrug.

"I dunno… it'll just happen, won't it?" he said with a small nod, "Same way as before: just when we see each other around, we'll chat,"

"I hope you get back on good pages with her parents," Raffi said, looking a little sad.

"Yeah, it's not very fair that they dislike you, too, because you were really good friends with them," finished Kai with a nod.

"I think I'm going to go see them, actually… and talk to them, too," Ewan replied with a firm nod. When he explained that he wanted to do it soon, before it got too late, they all decided to leave and Ewan headed into the village. On his own.

"Hello…?" the farmer walked into the flower shop. Lilia and Basil were both inside and looked towards him when he came in, giving him a wary look.

"Ewan…" Basil said. Lilia walked over from behind the counter, still looking quite stern. Ewan frowned and gave her a sincere look. However, the pink-haired woman finally broke and gave Ewan a big hug. Ewan hugged her back and closed his eyes and Lilia wept.

"It's about time you came by," she said after an intense, emotional moment. Ewan nodded and smiled.

"I'm so glad that you believe that I didn't trash the town," the blue-haired young man told Popuri's parents and nodded. Basil nodded back to him.

"We know that you couldn't do something like that," the botanist said, fixing his hat a little, "You know, we thought that we were going to have to talk to you until you came over now."

"You come and see me? Oh, thanks, guys," Ewan sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head, as he usually did when embarrassed.

"It's not just to see you… but we want to talk about Popuri's relationship with Gray," Lilia finished. Ewan stopped grinning and gave her a serious nod, "She's just… so different with him than when she was with you. It's like she has no emotion anymore,"

"Hey, it's not like I can just talk to her and say, 'Get back together with me!'… can I?" wondered Ewan. Basil shook his head and walked away from the window that he was looking out of.

"No but… if you could just talk to her more, then maybe she'll be happier," Basil replied. Ewan nodded, "We know that she talked to you yesterday, but obviously you're going to have to talk more than that," Ewan nodded again and fixed his bandana a little.

"Okay… I think I better go home. Rosie's been getting a little antsy when I'm away for too long," explained the farmer with a nod. Ewan waved to Lilia and Basil and promised to talk more to Popuri at Karen and Kai's wedding tomorrow.

* * *

It was Autumn 2nd now, the day of the wedding. Everyone and everything was ready surprisingly early and everything was all ready down at the beach by noon.

"Shall we get the wedding underway?" the mayor asked Kai, who nodded. Karen walked out, arm-in-arm with her father. She had on a simple wedding dress that didn't touch the ground, probably so that it wouldn't track sand, and her dirty blonde hair in a bun that was hidden by a veil that carried behind her. As per usual, the proposal feather was in her hair, showing a nice purple color that matched Kai's bandana and his tux in general.

"Is it just me or is that boat getting closer?" Cliff whispered to Ann, who hushed him by elbowing his side.

"Thanks, dad," Karen smiled at Gotz, who smiled back. It was odd to see the two be so loving to each other with their previous rivalry. Gotz took his seat and Karen walked over to Kai. The pastor, as usual, was saying the usual things that were said at weddings.

"Hmm, you're right, that boat is basically at the docks…" the redhead agreed with her fiancé. The pastor hadn't noticed yet, though.

"Is there anyone who contests against this partnership?" the pastor asked.

"WAAAIIIITTTT!" a familiar voice called out from the boat. Everyone gasped and the pastor turned around to the boat. A figure, lugging two suitcases, rushed off the boat. The person left the suitcases on the docks and ran to where the people were.

"You two cannot marry!" the voice could now be recognized as a girl. She was dressed in all black, as if she were attending a funeral, but then she was silent when she looked at Karen and Kai,

**(A/N: I sort of envisioned this to be the outfit Gaga wore in the Alejandro video, I'm not quite sure why…)**

"Wait, this isn't the wedding I need to stop… although I don't like it one bit…" she looked at Karen and the crowd could tell she was glaring.

"Okay, Alex, let's just get away and let them wed now, okay?" Maria dragged Alex away from the two, who seemed to be struggling.

"No! I can walk away myself! Help me, Rick!" the redhead yelled and Rick appeared from the behind, carrying Alex's two suitcases and his own, letting out a sigh. He was dressed in regular clothing, contrary to Alex.

"Oh… congratulations, you two!" Rick waved to Karen and Kai, who waved back. Alex was finally quiet and so the wedding could continue. When no one contested the wedding, the pastor asked who had the ring.

"I have the ring!" Kent said dramatically, handing Kai the ring. As per usual, the gemstone in the ring was the same color as the proposal feather. So, in this case, the gem in the ring was an amethyst.

"You may kiss the bride!" the priest said triumphantly and the two kissed, leading to everyone to cheer, except Alex, and congratulate the couple. Karen tossed the bouquet in Ann's direction, seeing as the two were close friends and she was getting married next, most likely. However, Karen's aim was off and it landed on Elli's lap.

"Oh, thanks, Karen!" the baker said, holding up the bouquet and laughing. The winery worker laughed nervously and nodded. Ewan had gotten up and started walking towards Popuri when he was clutched by the black-wearing girl, who hugged him like a child and started sobbing.

"Oh God WHYYYY!" Alex screamed to the heavens, making Ewan give her an annoyed look with his eyes half-closed, "I feel your pain!" the farmer rolled his eyes and then got up, noticing something on Alex's hand.

"Clearly you don't feel my pain!" Ewan said with a laugh, holding up her hand to that the others around her could see it.

"Ooh!" they all said, noticing the orange sparkle in the agate stone that was in her ring.

"You and Rick tied the knot!" gasped Maria to her close friend. Alex blushed and nodded, getting a hug from the librarian. The others congratulated the two.

"Yep, that means that Alex is here to stay, for good!" the inventor explained with a nod.

"Now you won't forget to open the tool shop up so much!" Alex said with a laugh, "It'll be a little weird living in a smaller space, but I'm sure that I'll get an inn set up here in Flower Bud… someday,"

"Yeah yeah, we'll see, Alex," Raffi joked with a nod. Seeing the perfect time to leave and find Popuri, Ewan inched away from the group to talk to Popuri, who was sitting alone while Gray chatted to some other people. The conversation basically went the same as the last one, only both Ewan and Popuri didn't feel as awkward with it as last time. Autumn was looking to be a much better season than Summer was…


	41. Let Love Begin

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 41:**_ Let Love Begin

**(A/N: Let Love Begin is a song by Flashdrive and, of course, I do not own the song. I don't think you have to listen to the whole song with the chapter, but I just wanted this to be known.)**

It was now the 3rd of Autumn and the Cow Festival was the next day. Ewan knew this and was up bright and early so that Hall could come over and enter one of his cows.

"Hello, Ewan. Which cow are you going to enter this year?" the redhead asked. Ewan had to think for a moment, recalling when Ermintrude won last year.

"I'll enter Janice this year," the blue-haired farmer decided, turning to Hall, "Is that okay?" he nodded and walked into the Rancho Farm's barn to help Ewan take Janice outside.

"Okay, make sure that you show up tomorrow, then," Hall reminded Ewan, who nodded back. He then left with the cow and Ewan got to work on his chores around the farm. It was cloudy from when Ewan woke up, but when the chores were all good and done and Ewan had a nice moment to relax, the rain started falling.

"Hmm… been a while since it rained…" Ewan mumbled to himself, petting his cat, who was excited of the rain and stood at the window. It was around noon, so Ewan decided to go off to the church to be nostalgic about when he first heard Popuri singing.

"I remember she was singing… Sweet Dreams," he came up on the village, passing the flower shop as he did. However, once Ewan got to the church, he heard a voice over the light rainfall.

"Let love begin!" the female voice sang, "Oh, I know it's never gonna end! It's a real thing I'm feeling, all the others were pretend," Ewan quietly walked into the church to see Popuri standing and singing this song.

"Oh, it's her…" the farmer suddenly started having a huge nostalgia rush of the events from a year ago.

"Let love begin!" Popuri repeated, continuing, "Now it's time to dive right in! Don't save me if I'm drowning, just take me down again," she was clearly very focused on her singing, as she didn't notice when Ewan walked in until after this verse.

"Hi, Popuri," Ewan waved and walked over when he noted that she was done singing. She bowed her head a little and greeted Ewan with a simple hello in response, "It's been a long time since I've heard you last singing,"

"Yes… it has been a while, hasn't it?" the florist replied to Ewan, pushing her pink hair back a little bit. Ewan pulled something out of his rucksack and handed it to Popuri.

"Here you go; it's a flower!" he smiled and gave her a sympathetic look as he handed her the Autumn-time flower. Popuri looked at his face and couldn't help but return a smile to her.

"Thanks, Ewan. You're very sweet," she smiled and took the flowers, looking around the white cathedral.

"This place sure does being back memories, doesn't it?" Ewan asked Popuri, who nodded at the empty building. The two listened to the rain pattering on the roof of the church in silence for a while until one of them spoke up.

"Well, I've got to get back to the seed shop, now," Popuri told the farmer with a small nod, heading towards the door, "I assume that I'll see you at the Cow Festival?"

"Yes, of course!" replied Ewan with a determined nod. Popuri nodded back and waved before she left off to the store. Ewan was about to go home, but decided to wait at the church for a while before leaving. Eventually, he made his way out of the church and saw a flurry red light. He automatically assumed that it was Alex.

"Hey! Ewan!" and the voice proved him correct! Ewan waved, sort of holding his arms up over his head, and walked over to her. She had an umbrella that was as red as her hair and she offered that the two stand under it.

"What's up?" the blue-haired young man asked the redhead, who simply shrugged.

"Just in the mood to chat. I was going to go to the farm, but good that I saw you," Alex laughed and shrugged a little, "Want to find a place inside and chat?" Ewan simply shook his head and paused a moment before replying.

"No… it's a lot nicer to just watch the rain out here," he replied with a small nod. Alex shrugged again and crouched so that she wouldn't have to actually hold the umbrella as they sat down near the bakery.

"So how was it when I was gone?" asked Alex curiously, fixing her star pin and pulling her gray sleeves out a little longer.

"Good, then bad. But now it's good again," Ewan replied bluntly with a little chuckle, "Spring as Popuri's boyfriend was so amazing. We danced at the Flower Festival as Harvest Goddess and King, as I had always dreamt," he recalled the memories, "And… I remember gathering recipes from many different people," thinking back, Ewan most likely didn't get everything that he wanted in his cookbook.

"And Summer?" even though she knew the main part of the season, Alex just had to know even more about what happened. Ewan frowned and puffed a breath to push his sky blue hair up for a moment.

"Seeing Gray with Popuri at the beginning ate away at me like mad," he explained to Alex, scratching the top of his head a little before continuing, "I hated being secluded up in the mountain. Especially the daunting irony that some of my best moments with Popuri were up there,"

"I bet that'd be horrible," Alex sighed, putting her hand on her chin a little. The farmer nodded.

"However… she came and talked to me on the last day of Summer. I tried to call her, but then she showed up unexpectedly. From then everything's been just fine," Ewan nodded. There was a long moment of silence until Ewan turned back over to Alex, "Say… if you don't have a job… how do you ever get money?"

"My mom is the Goddess, of course!" she replied with an obvious laugh, shaking her head, "Even though I had unlimited riches, I never wanted to live spoilt. Even though I technically always lived with her spiritually, I have human parents who I lived with,"

"Really? Where do they live?" Ewan inquired.

"A far away place. I still send them letters, but I haven't seen them in a while. But anyway… once I was 18, I asked my mom to give me humanity and to take away my immortality," explained Alex.

"Why would you want that?" the farmer wondered.

"Well I always noticed every time my parents aged," replied Alex, "I aged, too, being that I was young, but I knew that I would stop aging at a point. I love my mom, and I know it'd be hard for her to live longer than I would… but I just knew that I had to live life like a human," she concluded, tapping her birthday belt and wedding ring. Ewan smiled and noted the rain slowing.

"That's really interesting," Ewan told Alex, who smiled and stood up with Ewan, "And it really passed the time, too! I'd better be going!"

"Okay! See you tomorrow at the Cow Festival, then," Alex waved to the farmer, who waved back and then headed off back to the Rancho Farm.

* * *

The next day was a clear one, which was perfect for the Cow Festival. The grass was still a bit wet, but not enough that it would disturb the cows. Ewan woke up and quickly got on the chores, as he knew that the festivals started rather early.

"I know you'll be rooting for Janice," Ewan smiled to Ermintrude, who let out a 'moo' back at him, "Same with the rest of you!" he laughed and turned to the other cow, Tina. This made him think that he should probably get some more animals, as he didn't get any recently.

"Hey, Ewan! Where are you?" a voice called out. Ewan walked out of the barn to see Joe and Raffi were near his house. The voice was of a male one and Joe looked ready to yell again, so Ewan knew who called for him.

"Yes?" the farmer piped up a smile as he walked over.

"Ready to go?" Raffi asked the blue-haired young man, who nodded in response. Ewan tightened his bandana and followed the two towards Green Ranch.

"Remember, no eye-contact with Gray," Joe told Ewan with a small nod. Ewan rolled his eyes in response to the carpenter's comment, although it was advice that he would follow. Especially if he were to chat with Popuri.

"Welcome, everyone! We'll start judging the cows now and let you know when we have the results!" Thomas announced, Maria being the third judge along with her father and the fat Gourmet who didn't live in Flower Bud Village.

"Maria sure is following in her father's footsteps, isn't she?" Kai noted when Ewan, Raffi, and Joe walked over towards them.

"Yeah, you'd never think, though, would you?" Ewan said with a reply.

"She's pretty darn sheltered," adding her two cents, Alex said this comment that everyone knew, "so it was a surprise to all of us that she would want to be the mayor."

"It's gonna be a nice change of pace to see a different mayor, though," admitted Karen, lifting an eyebrow as she turned to a cow.

"Excuse me?" Thomas asked after hearing the vineyard worker's comment. Karen slowly turned to the red-suit wearer and then simply just turned away. Thomas gave her an odd look and then just turned back to Ewan to wish him a good luck in the competition.

"Thanks, Thomas," the farmer nodded to him. Thomas nodded back and walked away after giving Karen a bit of an annoyed look.

"I don't think he wanted to hear that," Karen shrugged lightly and giggled. Alex, with her arms crossed, gave Kai's wife a similar look that Thomas had given her.

"Obviously." and with that, the redhead walked off. Karen just gave her a blank stare before Kai pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

"You know, I wonder when Elli and Trent are just going to get it on," wondered Popuri, standing with Gray with her arms crossed and a small smirk as she saw the two examining a cow, "I mean why are they checking out that cow when they're checking out each other?" the florist made a motion to where they were. Gray was taking a bite out of a sandwich when she thought she motioned towards his sister.

"Did you call my sister a cow…?" the rancher mumbled under his breath. He was practically whispering to his sandwich, so Popuri was unable to hear him.

"I'll be right back, Gray," the pink-haired florist told her boyfriend, about to give him a kiss, but then saw him take a bite out of his sandwich, "Uh, okay, yeah just wait here."

"Yes, this cow is definitely healthy," inferred the doctor to his girlfriend, who just laughed at him, "You can tell by her temperature."

"Good to know, Trent, now have some cake," Elli laughed again and fed him some cake. She noticed a spot of icing on his cheek and wiped it off with her finger and tasted it, "Mmm… good cake, isn't it?" Trent smiled and nodded as he was still chewing.

"Hmm… maybe I shouldn't interfere…" murmured Popuri as she approached the only couple in Flower Bud Village that wasn't engaged besides herself and Gray. She turned and caught Ewan laughing in a conversation with Raffi.

"Oh, hey, Popuri!" the blue-haired young man waved when Popuri walked up and greeted them.

"We will now announce to results of the competition!" the Gourmet judge said to call everyone over. Raffi walked over immediately while Ewan and Popuri walked over to the crowd slowly so that they could have a nice chat.

"Third place is Jersey from the Sunflower Farm!" Thomas unveiled third place.

"Second place is Jodie from the Green Ranch!" Gourmet announced second place.

"Finally, first place is Janice from the Rancho Farm!" Maria called out first place. The audience cheered, and Popuri even gave Ewan a small hug, "Congratulations, you win a year's supply of fodder!" Ewan smiled and was happy to gain praise from most people in the village before going home to relax the rest of the evening and went to bed.

* * *

Trent seemed to be in the perfect harmony of balancing his girlfriend and work. He decided that he would have to propose to Elli soon before another moment happens where he is swamped with work and loses Elli forever.

"Where could I get a feather, though?" the doctor asked Raffi the next day at work. She had been curiously listening to Trent explain his little dilemma and then frowned.

"I'm not sure where you could get a feather. You'd have to ask one of the guys," replied the brunette, stapling a group of papers together before smiling, "Or just get lucky and find it on your own."

"Want to help me find one?" Trent wondered with a nervous laugh. Raffi looked up at him and laughed back, setting down her stapler.

"Sorry, but I'm about to have tea with Popuri," she replied, standing up in a way to show that she was heading off right that second.

"Oh, well alright then," replied Trent with a small shrug, "You know, it's nice that Popuri's being all happy again. And Ewan, regardless of my previous feelings." Raffi smiled back at him and nodded.

"Well good luck with the feather, Trent." the doctor waved and left towards Popuri's house. Trent left not long after to just go on a walk around the forest area. Raffi knocked on the door and Popuri greeted her friend, the two going for an embrace.

"It's weird to think that we just stopped seeing each other for such a while!" laughed the florist as they walked into her room. Raffi laughed and agreed.

"We'll never do it again though, I can assure you that," the brunette replied with a quick nod, lifting a plate, "Want one?" Popuri shook her head and Raffi shrugged, taking a tea biscuit.

"How's Joe? Any babies on the way yet?" Popuri asked quite bluntly. Raffi laughed and took a sip of tea.

"No, I'm not pregnant. And how's things with… uh… you and Gray?" even after a while, it was still odd for Raffi to think about the two being in a relationship after Popuri got so upset over Gray drinking at the bar, which was what caused the first relationship to come to a crashing halt.

"Still good, still good," explained Popuri with a nod, much to Raffi's chagrin, "I was worried that he would be drinking at the bar or something, but the relationship's been very steady."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Raffi lied and forced a smile, taking another bite out of her tea biscuit until she had devoured it all and reached for another one, "Although… I did hear that your relationship seemed quite… emotionless. Why?"

"Emotionless? No… although I was generally emotionless because of what happened with Ewan," replied the pink-haired girl quickly before thinking for a moment, "And… I suppose Gray almost always looks emotionless. I guess I can see why you'd think that, but the relationship isn't emotionless."

"Also good, then." another lie, but she couldn't bring herself to smile, so Raffi quickly grabbed her teacup and took a long sip before setting the cup down.

"Would you like more?"

"Yes please." this time Raffi could actually let a genuine smile pass her lips as her friend poured her another cup of tea.

Trent continued to walk around until he reached the Goddess Pond, where he was forced to turn around. The sun was in his eyes a little and he lifted his arm up, but then a flash of a shadow confused him until he noticed something at his feet.

"A yellow feather, eh?" Trent wondered aloud as he picked it up. His eyes suddenly widened and he rushed away from the Goddess Pond area and towards the bakery as fast as he could.

"Hi, Trent… you seem to be out of breath…" murmured the bakery master when the doctor came in. Trent kept panting to catch his breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I ran here. Could I get a key lime pie?" even though it was a pie involving limes, which are green, the pies ended up yellow. Trent knew this would suit the yellow feather best. Jeff nodded curiously and got it ready.

"If you're wondering where Elli is, she's at the stream fishing," he explained, "I'm surprised that you didn't run into her!" Jeff handed him the pie.

"Thanks… here you go," Trent handed Jeff the money for the pie. Jeff nodded and waved when Trent left. Walking back to the forestry as to not tire himself out again, the doctor properly placed the feather into the middle of the pie (after making sure that it was properly cleansed first of course).

"Oh, hi, Trent!" the baker smiled to her boyfriend and kissed him when he sat down next to her. Elli reeled in her line and set down the fishing rod.

"Hi, honey. Here, I've got something for you!" Trent smiled and handed her the pie.

"Dessert so early?" Elli wondered, not noting the yellow feather quite yet. Trent nodded and kept his big smile on his face when she took the pie.

"Take a closer look…" he suggested. Elli looked at him curiously and then down at the pie, putting it closer to her face and gasping when she finally noted it: the yellow feather. She pulled it out of the pie and Trent was already kneeling down, "Will you marry me?" Elli just smiled as tears of joy formed in her eyes.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she rushed to Trent with a hug as she clutched onto the yellow feather, "I love you."

* * *

When the sun had set, Elli and Trent took Ewan, Popuri, Raffi, Gray, and Joe with them to the bar to celebrate their engagement.

"Do you really like it? Do you really like it?" Ewan sang to Elli and Trent.

"We're lovin' it, lovin' it, lovin' it, we're lovin' it like this!" they replied. They all started laughing in response. Karen had awaited their order with her eyebrow raised slightly before laughing as well.

"So what are you going to have then?" she wondered. They all placed their orders, Gray being the last one to do so.

"Uh… a beer," he said after a long wait. Popuri's face then changed from a smile to a shock and then she turned to her boyfriend quite quickly.

"No. He won't be having a beer," the florist quickly told Karen, who looked at her curiously.

"I'll just put down a water, considering it's free," the waitress replied, "Be back in a sec." Karen nodded and did a spin before going off. Gray looked at Popuri oddly and she let out a scoff, crossing her arms.

"Don't look at me like that," she quickly replied. Ewan tried zoning in on the conversation as he stayed out of it while staying within everyone else's conversation, "It's bad enough I'm here at the bar with you, I don't need you getting drunk and causing a repeat."

"Repeat…?" Gray wondered, looking at Popuri quite obliviously. He seemed a bit out of it and had been for a while, "You're… you're right, sorry." he quickly apologized and slowly sipped his water when Karen returned with it. Popuri seemed alright after it, but still held a small mood, and it was apparent.

"So what happened to this new waitress you made an ad for?" Joe asked Karen after she set down everyone's drinks.

"We actually got a response. Her name's Megan and she'll be here on the 10th, I think she said," explained Kai's wife with a small nod.

"Just her or is she bringing anyone?" asked Raffi, taking a sip of her coke and then spinning the ice around with her straw.

"No, she's single and coming here alone," Karen replied, deciding to sit down and join the group, seeing as no one else needed waiting, so Duke wouldn't mind her taking this small break, "And she's just staying in the spare room here."

"Alright, guys, thanks a lot for coming," Trent said when they all mutually agreed to leave at that point, "And thanks for all the congratulations!"

"Yeah, it was so much fun!" Elli said, clasping her hands together and flashing a large grin. The others nodded and left the bar. Popuri made her way to the flower shop with Gray and then Gray left, but Ewan had walked over before she walked inside.

"Hi, Ewan!" the pink-haired girl hadn't talked to Ewan with such gusto in a while, so it was a bit of a shock to him. He, however, immediately turned to her and smiled before waving with both hands, "Come over here and have a small chat before you go home!"

"Yeah, alright!" Ewan replied with the same amount of enthusiasm. He was quite loud anyway, "How's things with Gray?" for some reason, that had been on his mind for a while.

"Yeah alright… I suppose," said Popuri after a small shrug, "The cracks are starting to show a little bit, but we're still getting along quite well."

"That's good, that's good," the farmer smiled again and nodded. The two had quite a long conversation before they decided to finally head home and get to bed, ending the 5th of Autumn.


	42. Sleep

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 42:**_ Sleep

A couple simple days went by until the 10th of Autumn arrived and newcomer Megan would arrive at Flower Bud Village.

"Where's the boat?" wondered Raffi, looking around. Alex sighed.

"They're late," she complained with her arms crossed.

"At least they're not early and trying to crash a wedding…" murmured Ewan, turning to the redhead and raising an eyebrow. Alex was aiming to punch Ewan's shoulder, but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Oh wait, there it is!" Raffi then called out, pointing to the horizon where the boat could be seen. It wasn't too late in the afternoon when the boat arrived. The trio walked over to the boat where the one person was walking off the boat. She had on a light blue dress with red flowers scattered on it in bunches and had straight, white hair. This wasn't due to old age, though, as she clearly looked the age of the other bachelors and bachelorettes in town.

"Whoa, people…" the girl mumbled as she carried her suitcase with her.

"You're Megan, yeah?" Ewan asked the young lady, who closed her eyes and nodded.

"Got that right, dude," Megan told the farmer, who looked at him interestingly. The three introduced themselves to her and she said it was nice to meet them, "Well I'm bored now, let's do something." the white-haired girl said, clapping her hands together.

"Erm. Want to see where you're gonna work?" suggested Raffi. Megan pointed at Raffi, ushering that this was a good idea.

"Lead the way," she aimed her opened hand to the path the led off the beach. Ewan and Raffi were ahead of Alex and Megan by a tad and the redhead seemed a bit timid before finally sparking some conversation.

"So what do you do?" asked Alex after some silence. The group had just passed the Green Ranch and was at the crossroads.

"Besides waiting, I assume you mean," Megan said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Alex nodded nervously and Megan thought for a moment before replying, "Well I like manga and anime." she said with a small shrug.

"Really! Me too!" the redhead suddenly had a gleam in her eye and was suddenly very excited for this newbie. Megan looked at Alex with a small smile as her arms were crossed.

"Oh gosh. Here we go," Ewan laughed and rolled his eyes. The two seemed to just get into a proper conversation; they had gotten to the bar. Usually, it would be closed at this somewhat early hour of the day, but it was opened today early just because of Megan's arrival.

"Duke, here's your new waitress!" Raffi called out to the bartender, who looked up at the four arriving and stepped away from behind the counter.

"Megan, yes?" she nodded when Duke asked and he held out his hand, "I'm Duke, your new boss and… roommate, I suppose." he said with a laugh. Megan laughed in return before asking about her work.

"So when can I get started working?" she asked Duke. He explained that he was just going to close up for the day, but she could come back at 6pm when the bar was normally open, "I'm going to be so bored, though… ugh." groaned Megan under her breath.

"I'll take you to my friend's house and we can continue with our conversation!" Alex quickly piped up, "Maria doesn't like me taking about all that stuff anyway. She so totally doesn't understand my otaku genius." Ewan held himself back from saying a snide comment but just smiled and nodded.

"Well you better get going then. I'll see you at 6," Duke told his new employee, who nodded and took the key to the bar. He took Megan's suitcase and she departed to go to Maria's house with Alex. Ewan and Raffi left the bar, too, and headed off towards the bakery.

"So what did you think of that, Ewan?" the brunette asked her blue-haired friend. Ewan turned to Raffi and blinked twice.

"Oh, I love it." he said and laughed a little.

* * *

Megan seemed to be moderately settled into Flower Bud as the second festival of Autumn rolled upon them: the Harvest Festival.

"I can't wait to do some dancing," Ewan told Alex as the two were headed towards the village square.

"Oh you can dance with Megan then, she won't have anyone to dance with!" the redhead said with a giggle.

"Great…" Ewan said sarcastically and laughed, "I'm just excited for the festival in general. Free cake is pretty mega." Alex nodded and then thought for a moment.

"Oh hey! This is when we first met!" realized Alex. Ewan's eyes widened a little in realization and he thought back to the moment when they did see each other.

"Oh yeah! That's quite a weird thing to think about…" he said, laughing a bit, "Anyway, it looks like only a few people are here… this is what we get for coming early."

"I promised Maria that we'd be here early to help out." explained the redhead, "Although I'm not quite sure what help we could be… oh well." Alex shrugged and ran over to Megan, who seemed to be waiting for her. Ewan sighed and looked around to someone to talk to/help and decided to help out Elli once he saw her.

Simultaneously, Popuri and Gray had met up at the ranch.

"I'm so sorry that you can't go to the Harvest Festival…" apologized Popuri as she was cuddling with her boyfriend and giving him a kiss. Gray let out a light chuckle and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry… Ann told me that there was a lot of work to be done today," the rancher explained, "If I'm lucky, I can be done in time for the dance!" Gray hugged her even tighter. Popuri let a soft smile pass her lips and she nodded.

"Okay… well have fun with the animals!" the florist said positively, giving Gray a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off, waving for quite a while as she did. The rancher was waving back to Popuri until his sister's cough brought him back to reality.

"Why do you make me do all your work on today of all days…?" asked Gray. Ann crossed her arms and gave her brother an irritated look.

"Because if you don't, then I'll tell everyone what you did," she explained, "And I want to go to the Harvest Festival. Now go on!" Gray sulked a little and started walking to the barn.

"Great to see that you've matured into blackmailing me…" he grumbled.

"What was that!" Ann called out. Gray didn't answer and power-walked to the barn. Once Ann saw Gray out of sight, she proudly smiled and headed on over to the Village Square.

As the redhead arrived, the festival had started. There were tables all set up and plentiful food. Ewan was already digging into some soup, Raffi was chowing down some salad, and Alex was gobbling up some dish that she had no idea what it was.

"Nice soup… the green pepper really brings out the flavor in it," the blue-haired young man explained, finishing his bowl.

"Nice salad… some nice herbs really bring out how fresh it is," the brunette told the others, setting down her bowl.

"Nice something… something made it nice," the redhead said bluntly, slamming down her plate as her fork and knife flew into the air. Ewan and Raffi struggled to grab them and set them down before they landed on anyone.

"That was quite cool, actually," Megan told Alex, who smiled brightly at her.

"Why thank you," the redhead replied calmly, putting her arm around her neck in a friendly manner, "Cool is what I was aiming for…" and the two walked off.

"Hey, Ewan," Popuri found the farmer and waved to him. Ewan waved back and then Raffi saw the two starting to interact; she slowly slid away and went off to leave the two alone.

"Hi, Popuri!" Ewan beamed, feeling very happy now that Popuri was there. The pink-haired young lady noted this and a small smile passed on her lips, "Don't you love the Harvest Festival? It really makes you enjoy the bounty of Autumn."

"Yeah… it really does," the florist nodded and then frowned a little when Elli announced that they were going to have the cakes to determine the Harvest King. Ewan immediately noted Popuri feeling down.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, but she shook her head and faked a smile.

"Nothing, it's all good," Popuri replied and walked with Ewan towards Elli, holding him as they walked. Ewan felt a flutter in his stomach when she touched him, but he went back to Earth when Elli passed him a cake.

"Good luck!" the various voices of the villagers, namely the females, called out to them. Ewan slowly ate his cake, as he didn't want to accidentally swallow the coin if his cake truly had it.

"OW!" Ewan called out. Many people were speculating that he had found the coin, but then he swallowed and held his mouth, "Ouch, I bit my cheek!" he complained. Kai was unveiled as the new Harvest King.

"AH! Congratulations!" Karen ran up to her husband and gave him a huge hug, as she was happy for his win.

"Now it's time for the dance!" Thomas called out, "Everyone pick out your partners!" immediately, everyone was with their partners except Ewan and Popuri (Megan forced herself with Alex and Rick).

"You don't have Gray to dance with?" the farmer asked Popuri, who explained that Gray was busy. Ewan hesitated, but then asked if she wanted to dance with him.

"Dance with you?" Popuri had to think about it for a moment, worried about what Gray would do if he saw her with Ewan. In the end, she knew she had no choice, "Of course I'll dance with you, Ewan." she flashed a warming smile.

"Great!" Ewan immediately replied and took Popuri's hands before the music started and they started dancing. It was a very fun dance and Ewan walked Popuri home before going to bed himself.

* * *

**(A/N: Please look up Sleep by Amanaska for this next part. I do not own the song and all rights are reserved.)**

That night, Popuri had a strange dream. She was floating around in dream land, as would usually happen. She was on the beach with Raffi and an unknown figure was walking up to them. When she realized that it was Ewan, she looked down to the ground.

**(A/N: I used this from the meeting in my friend's 64 fic because it makes more sense with the song. Haha.)**

"A sign," she sang, noting something interesting in the sand… like a heart, "Drawn in the sand and a touch…"

"Hi, I'm Ewan," the blue-haired young man shook Popuri's hand and she looked at him curiously.

"Of a stranger's hand," the florist lifted her right arm and looked at her hand, "I wonder what… it means…" the vision suddenly turned to dust and Popuri saw all the memories of her and Ewan together flying by.

"Time… spinning round and round in this space, then it's gone without a trace…" Popuri watched all the moments drifting away in the abyss of her dream, "I wonder where it goes."

"Deep in the night, I hear no sound," she was looking at the memory of when Ewan was asking her out at the Starry Night Festival, "I feel my heartbeat slowing down," Popuri sang and smiled at this nostalgic moment.

"I'm interested in you," Ewan told Popuri.

"My mind's released and free to wander… as I sleep," the pink-haired girl stopped for that moment, enjoying what she was able to see, but remembering that she was asleep. It was like she was wandering her dream library. Popuri, however, got to the more traumatic part of her memories.

"The past buried deep inside my head," she remembered the moment with Ewan betraying the village very well and she felt herself tearing up, "All the words that have gone unsaid… I just want to let them go." as many people would, they didn't say everything that should be said.

"Life," Popuri came up upon a memory that actually wasn't hers, but was of a young man up on Moon Mountain, "on a distant star, or a boat to where the wild things are. I just want to let it flow…" suddenly, Popuri heard a male voice singing at the same time as herself.

"Deep in the night, when I hear no sound," Ewan sang with Popuri, but her voice still dominating as the better singing voice.

"I feel my heartbeat slowing down," the florist reached out to him and started walking his direction. Ewan looked farther away than he actually would, but they still took a while to walk to each other.

"My mind's released and free to wander, as I sleep," the two closed their eyes and when they opened them, they were no longer walking and looking directly at each other.

"If you're quiet you'll hear the sound, bits of the world as it spins all around!" the two continued, Ewan touching Popuri's shoulder. She shuddered a little bit and let out a small sigh.

"We feel lost and we feel found," Popuri looked into Ewan's eyes and held onto his arms as he did the same with her arms.

"When we sleep," Ewan and Popuri were simply staring at each other, "When we sleep," they sang again as their faces got closer to each other, "When we sleep," the part was sung once more when Ewan closed his eyes and was getting ready to kiss her.

"Sleep…" Popuri's voice alone whispered from behind Ewan. When Ewan opened his eyes, he realized that she had vanished into dust and he saw Popuri a few feet away from him, even though he heard Popuri whisper into his ear. Ewan started walking towards her when another figured appeared behind Popuri.

"Huh…?" the blue-haired young man wondered when this other person appeared. It was Gray, and Popuri seemed to take notice of him as well.

"Two worlds… colliding in my head," Popuri sang quietly as Ewan and Gray eyed each other down. She turned back to Ewan, "I watch you as you sleep," she sang before she suddenly vanished.

"What is this…?" Ewan wondered, suddenly realizing what had happened, even though it was only a dream. Gray was suddenly storming up to Ewan.

"You danced with her at the Harvest Festival!" he yelled at Ewan, who sort of flinched when the rancher yelled this at him.

"The only reason I danced with Popuri is because you weren't there," Ewan replied to Gray before retaliating by shoving Gray out of the way, "And besides, she can dance with whoever she wants to dance with."

"I'm her boyfriend and I don't want you acting like you're her boyfriend," Gray replied bluntly, staggering for a little after being shoved.

"You know what, I don't need to carry out this… stupid argument," the blue-haired farmer said after quite a bit of thinking, starting to turn away from Gray. Ewan actually had to think about what he said… because it was fair enough. Ewan wasn't Popuri's girlfriend.

"Hey!" the redhead suddenly called out to Ewan and tackled him to the ground when Ewan hadn't turned around to see what he was doing.

"What do you think you're doing!" the farmer yelled back at him, getting to his feet.

"Teaching you a lesson!" yelled Gray back to Ewan, about to swing a punch at him, but Ewan hopped out of the way in time and gave Gray a little shrug before starting to run away, "I'm not done yet!..." however, Gray seemed to vanish into dust as Ewan had been running.

"Wha… where'd he go?" Ewan wondered when he noticed Gray wasn't there. Suddenly, the floor gave way and he started falling into nothingness until pictures of Popuri started surrounding him.

"Ewan… why did you ruin Flower Bud Village?" the many Popuri's asked him as he was falling down into nothing.

"I didn't! That wasn't me, I swear!" the farmer told her, but she just smiled started giggling.

"You're right, Ewan," she suddenly told Ewan, who smiled at her 'realization', "I'll go back to being your girlfriend… and break-up with Gray," then, the Popuri faces shattered and Ewan finally landed on some ground.

"Ouch… what the heck was that?" he asked himself and got up in a rather dark room with the spotlight on him. Suddenly, the spotlight shined on six other people. They were Raffi, Joe, Harris, Maria, Karen, and Kai.

"Ewan…" Maria began, looking up at him.

"We always knew that you didn't do it," Kai told him.

"We know who did it. And why," Raffi continued, pushing her hair back.

"It was a treacherous thing to do," Harris digressed, shaking his head.

"And then place the blame on you. How horrid," Karen frowned and closed her eyes.

"Would you… like to see?" Joe asked Ewan, adverting his attention behind him. Suddenly, the dark room flashed into a bright light as it showed the Green Ranch and Gray walking out of the main room. Immediately, Ewan's mouth dropped.

"What? No way…"

"Shh… keep watching," Raffi pointed to Gray and Ewan's view followed Gray as he started trashing up Flower Bud Village. Ewan was completely gobsmacked and was turning to the other six.

"Well… we've got to do something!" he called out, running up to Gray and standing right in the way of the flower shop's window, holding his arms out. Gray lifted something and threw it towards the window as Ewan flinched.

"It won't do anything," the mailman told Ewan. He opened his eyes and noted that nothing had affected him, but the window had been smashed, proving Harris' point. Ewan watched Gray move on to go back to the crossroads and towards the forestry.

"Why would he do this?" Ewan asked any of the six quite helplessly, looking very ill.

"As we said before…" Karen told him, "Being forced into social banishment is not a good thing at all. And could make you do anything crazy," Ewan looked back to the scenes and noted that it went back to when Ewan had to go to Moon Mountain and Popuri had gone to Gray for help, making the farmer cringe.

"Oh, I can't watch this," he groaned and covered his eyes with his long-sleeve shirt, turning away. Ewan thought that he heard something and looked around to see the scene fading into dust, as well as the other six.

"Ewan…" a voice sighed, but Ewan could not tell where it was coming from. Suddenly, his arms were open and he was holding onto Popuri. Ewan seemed quite shocked to be holding her, but wouldn't let go.

"What's going on!" the familiar voice of Gray called out, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere as well.

"Nothing, Gray, nothing!" insisted Ewan, even though he knew that it wouldn't matter. Popuri noted Gray seeing her in Ewan's arms, and backed away from him, too.

"That's it!" Gray ran up to Ewan and swung a punch, this time successfully hitting Ewan in the cheek and sending him back a little. The farmer groaned and got up, glaring at Gray.

"Two worlds… colliding in my head…" the pink-haired girl whispered as she saw the two fighting and tears rolled down her cheek. Ewan had punched Gray back and the two had gotten into a proper brawl.

"How dare you!" Ewan had yelled at him.

"Two worlds… colliding in my head…" Popuri closed her eyes and held her head, trying to sob as quietly as she could. Neither of the two would give into the argument that spawned over Popuri.

"She's my girlfriend now!" Gray cried out as he tried to get another hit in on Ewan. He swiftly dodged it and aimed to kick him.

"You ruined my life!" Ewan was able to get him to fall to the ground, but Gray immediately got back to his feet and got back into fighting back at the farmer.

"Two worlds…" the florist sang in a whisper, opening her eyes, but only seeing the shadows of the two close to her, "Colliding in my head…" Popuri wondered who was who when one of the figures vanished. The other one lifted his hand out to her until he, too, started vanishing into dust. Popuri gasped and looked at herself turning into dust until she had gone… and woken up.


	43. Deluge

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 43:**_ Deluge

After the odd dream that Ewan and Popuri shared, the 13th was quite a boring day in comparison. At least for the two of them. Popuri felt a bit awkward around Gray, too.

"Are you okay, Popuri?" Gray asked as he was cuddling up with Popuri inside the house at the ranch.

"Yes, yes, I'm completely fine," the pink-haired young lady explained to her boyfriend, even though she still kept fidgeting.

Meanwhile, Ewan was trying to keep his mind off of the dream by watching TV. The weather said that there would be a long amount of cloudy days and possibly some intense rain later in the week.

"Intense rain? I love that weather…" he murmured and chuckled.

On the 15th, Ewan decided to stop by Rick and Alex's shop when they were talking to Saibara. He said that he would like to move to the city to live closer to his family.

"Besides, it's not like my shop has been getting any business," the old man chuckled and stroked his white beard.

"What did he sell…?" whispered the farmer to Rick casually before Saibara continued.

"You've been a great next-door neighbor, Rick, so I'm allowing you total control of my side of the building," he explained, making the inventor smile, "Make sure you make good use of it."

"Thank you so much, Saibara!" the redhead gave him a quick hug and nodded. Saibara waved to the others and went back into his house, deciding to leave the next day.

"We can finally have the big bedroom that we so rightly deserve!" Alex cheered, giving Rick a huge hug after pulling up her trousers and tightening the belt that her husband got her.

"You know… the tool shop isn't getting as great business as it used to…" explained Rick to his wife quite casually, "Maybe we could renovate the building into one big shop or something… get more customers and such."

"I have an idea," Ewan suddenly piped up. The couple turned to the farmer curiously, who smiled at them, "Why don't you make it into an inn? Alex has experience running LIVING at an inn, and then you can keep the tool shop. Sort of like a souvenir shop."

"That's a great idea, Ewan!" called out Alex, giving Ewan a quick hug.

"What would we do without you?" the inventor asked Ewan with a small laugh, "Anyway… why don't you have like… a big sleepover or something to celebrate the last days of you just having the tool shop?"

"That would be really fun, wouldn't it?" Rick turned to his wife to make sure that she was good on the idea, even though they all knew that she would be all for it.

"When would we have it, though?" wondered Alex. Ewan thought for a moment and then chose a random date: the 18th. Rick and Alex nodded and explained that they would tell anyone who would want to come. Ewan said that would be great and left, passing the flower shop and going in to chat with Popuri.

The next day was a rainy day, but it wasn't a downpour. Even though most of the day was filled with light showers, it was all day.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Ewan called up to Joe, Kurt, and Woody, who were all on the roof of the carpentry. Ewan was standing under an umbrella with Popuri.

"We're patching up any leaks!" Joe said quite happily, quickly slamming some nails into the roof.

"Joe, please be careful…" his brother told him, sighing as he started calmly pounding a nail into a board.

"Do you do this often?" asked Popuri to whoever would answer.

"Not usually, but we noticed some water falling in a spot, so we thought that we'd just patch up the whole thing, just in case there were any other spots that we hadn't noticed," explained Woody with a smart nod.

"Yeah, we're doing a great job!" called out the spunky carpenter once again, standing up and basically running to another part of the roof.

"Joe, be careful!" Kurt stood up and tried to control his brother. However, quite ironically, when Kurt stood up, he slid off the roof and slammed into the ground below, "Ow!" he called out.

"Oh my God, have you hurt your ankle, Kurt?" his grandfather called out to him, rushing off the roof with Joe.

"Yeah…" replied Kurt, holding onto his ankle and taking deep breaths. Joe, Woody, and Ewan all picked up Kurt and carried him to the Clinic with Popuri following.

"You would twist your ankle by doing nothing except standing up…" Ewan said, trying to laugh the situation off as Kurt's leg was being casted.

"And you would not get hurt at all running on a slippery roof…" sighed Raffi, turning to her husband and shaking her head, "Why do you have this luck and not me…?" she digressed.

"I really just don't want people to baby me and stuff," Kurt insisted immediately when Trent gave him his crutches.

"You still wanna go to Rick's sleepover tomorrow?" Ewan asked the carpenter, and he quickly said that he'd still want to be going.

"I wonder if that'll be the day where it storms… that'd be interesting, wouldn't it?" wondered Trent quite curiously. After Kurt was properly stitched up, they all went back to what they had planned to do the rest of the day.

* * *

"I think we should keep going from my tool shop to the other room to a minimum," Rick explained when everyone finally got to the shop and was quiet. It was the 18th now: the day that they agreed to their big sleepover night.

"It's gonna be a bit hard to fit us all in for sleep, won't it?" Ann asked her cousin, raising her hand as she asked this.

"It will be completely fine," Alex answered for her husband, "We've already overlooked that problem and we have just enough beds to fit everyone in." she explained and nodded quite smartly after doing so.

"Isn't there also a spot outside to chill?" Ewan asked Alex, making the redhead pipe up.

"Very good observation, Ewan!" she told him before sliding him some money for faking this line, "You'll all obviously be free to just hang out at that outside bit. It's right next to the house, so it'll be fine."

"I wonder how many people will even want to be outside…" wondered Trent under his breath, referring to the big rain that they were going to have.

"Let's go outside, then!" Popuri said excitedly, basically answering the doctor's question. Everyone already had stuff laid out and all good, so Popuri, Ewan, Rick, Ann, and Kurt were all outside. Popuri and Ann were sitting together on the bench.

"Whose clothes are that over there?" the carpenter asked no-one-in-particular, pointing to a pile of clothes out in the open.

"Mine," Rick replied to Kurt, sitting down near where Ewan was standing up. The two were rather close to the bench that Popuri and Ann were at.

"It is gonna just pour down any moment now; that is the nicest color sky I've ever seen!" Ewan said, mainly towards Rick, as he could properly see the sky out in the open with Ewan. The bench area where Popuri and Ann were had a nice awning to protect from rain and too much sunlight.

"Yeah," the redhead agreed, nodding a bit and looking up at the sky with the farmer.

"Joe, will you put those clothes in the house for Rick?" Kurt asked his brother as he went outside. Joe nodded and walked over to the clothes. Kurt seemed to be making sure that nothing would be getting ruined from the rain and made sure no one babied him just because he had a broken ankle.

"Joe, come and look at this," ushered Ewan to the bandana-wearer as he was picking up the clothes.

"Have you seen how dark the clouds are, Joe?" the tool shop owner asked Joe, "Up here, it's intense."

"Come here, Ewan, look how black it is over there," Alex told the blue-haired young man, also having wandered outside for a bit.

"Yeah, that's just coming over, like that," Ewan was pointing a bit. Rick stood up and joined the two to point out the clouds as Joe walked over to them, setting the clothes under the awning of Rick's house, "Raffi, come and look at this sky," he called over to her just as she was stepping outside.

"I know, I've seen it," the brunette said, but walked over anyway. She had a cookie in her hand.

"No rain though, is it?" Alex pointed out quite obviously.

"Oh my God, that looks like something off of a horror movie!" gasped Raffi when she realized how properly dark the clouds were, "Oh my God, I've never seen it like that before."

"I hope it pours down; we can sit under here and watch the thunder and lightning," Ann expressed her wishes.

"Yeah," Popuri nodded and agreed.

"It's just gonna be going down crazy, isn't it?" Kurt asked, walking over to the bench part with his crutches, having finished overseeing all the stuff outside. About five minutes later, it had actually started raining. Ann, Alex, and Ewan had all gone inside while Popuri sat on the bench with Rick and Trent next to her and Kurt close by on a chair.

"Are you having a shower, Rick?" Joe asked the redhead as he started walking inside.

"Uh… I doubt it. I'm probably just gonna have one in the morning, cause I already had one this morning," replied Rick with a nod.

"Alex, where's the rainproof coat?" Trent asked to Alex, as she was holding the door open for Joe, who was coming back into the house.

"Where's the wha?" the redhead asked back to the doctor. He made a little motion of a jacket zipping and asked again, "It's on my bed," she told him.

"Could you get it, please?" he asked her, pointing at the rain. It had only been a couple minutes and it looked like it had been raining for quite a while already.

"Well no one's gonna be staying outside in this," Ewan sneaked by as Trent and Alex were having this conversation and ran in the rain to grab a chair and put it under the awning and sit with the group, "It's starting to hammer down."

"Yeah, I wanna see this for a little bit," the farmer said, taking his seat, "This is gonna be a really big storm, I think."

"Hope so," Rick said with a calming nod, obviously showing huge interest in this weather as he wasn't even in his own house.

"It really is coming down, innit?" he asked, "Geez…" Ewan noted after a couple of minutes and the rain was getting even heavier, "That's heavy." the rain really was coming down. Kurt chuckled a bit.

"Gotta move my chair in a little bit," the carpenter said after a little, standing up and pushing it in.

"Are you getting wet?" Popuri asked him.

"Nah, only a little bit," replied Kurt, sitting back down after moving his chair.

"I'm not that bad yet," Ewan told him. Alex and Ann gathered at the door and opened the door.

"Is it raining?" Alex asked out to them.

"No," replied Ewan, "Not at the moment," they laughed for a bit and then Ewan told them that it was just starting, which it was, regardless of how heavy the rain was. Meanwhile, Raffi and Joe were together in a bed in the bedroom.

"It's nice to have a little snuggle when it's like that out there," Raffi said as they could quite clearly hear the rain coming down even from inside, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's nice," Joe agreed quite calmly. Raffi moved a bit closer to him and let out a relaxed sigh. However, as Alex and Ann were going into the bedroom, something happened.

"Oh my God… Joe. Joe!" the two looked up to feel sprinkles of water dripping on them, "Oh my God!" she said again, starting to laugh and point it out. Alex and Ann started laughing too as Joe tried to cover himself with the blanket.

"Oh, no, look!" the rancher pointed as the drips started turning into a nice grouping of streams that was falling on the bed from different angles of the roof, "The house is leaking!" Alex just left the second Ann said this, "Rick, the house is—haha—move the mattresses, quick!"

"It's a good job we moved, then!" replied Raffi with a chuckle.

"Quick, come here, come here, quick!" Alex had gone to the door and was calling to the people who were outside, "Your bedroom's getting flooded!"

"You're joking!" Rick called out.

"Ewan's bed is soaked, come have a look at this!" and as she was saying this and Ewan was giggling… more water was slowly starting to leak from the roof, only from in the living room/shop area.

"She's joking…" the blue-haired young man said.

"Look at this! Look at this!" Alex noted the water leaking from the living room now and called out to them. Rick and Ewan immediately ran inside to check it out.

"Look at that! OH MY GOD, there's more!" Ewan noted when he quickly retreated when some water started falling on his head. He ran back to the door and pushed it so that it would stay open, "Look!" he called out to them. Ann had joined the three in the living room.

"Look out, look out, look out!" Alex was getting Ewan to move when she ran out and slid into the puddle. Everyone was finally in the living room when Rick called for them all to move into Saibara's old room. Kurt and Popuri were farthest away from the door and near the door that led outside. Popuri was actually holding her umbrella inside because it basically felt like it was raining, only inside the house!

"Okay, let's count… one, two, three…" as Ewan started counting to make sure that all nine of them were there and Kurt started slowly making his way over, Popuri turned to Raffi.

"Raffi, is it leaking in the bedroom?" the florist asked her.

"Yeah, it's going everywhere!" the doctor replied with a laugh.

"…Seven, eight, nine," he counted himself last and walked over to Kurt, "Are you alright, Kurt?" he nodded as Alex had gone to get herself a towel.

"Try not to hug anyone," Joe joked at her as they started making their way through to the other room. Ewan held the door open for Kurt and made sure that he was the last one into the other room.

"Everyone… everyone…" Rick was trying to get everyone's attention as they were all having chat about the situation, "Everyone, please be quiet,"

"Yep," Kurt replied as everyone had gone silent.

"Everyone, you must stay in this room. We appreciate the situation and would appreciate all of your cooperation," the inventor explained, "We may need to leave the house and go somewhere else, but you will be notified if this is the case."

"I need some clothes, Rick, I'm soaked!" Alex's voice piped up, because she had decided to do a splash into the puddle before they were ordered into the extra room, as they all had seen.

"That's a flash flood, that is," Trent explained, looking around as Rick got the phone.

"I can't believe it!" Popuri said in shock.

* * *

Only a couple minutes later and the group had decided to evacuate to safety at Ewan's house. They very quickly grabbed all their things and started putting on big rain clothes and getting umbrellas out.

"Anyone want a jacket?" Joe asked whoever wanted it. Rick took it and handed it to Popuri, but she shook her head.

"No, you take it, I'm fine with this," she insisted.

"Trent, do you have one?" the carpenter asked.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Trent insisted as he was helping put on Raffi's raincoat.

"You have it," Popuri insisted to Rick, who eventually put it on. The group was starting to leave the house now.

"Thanks, Trent!" Raffi thanked her co-worker and they joined the others as they headed outside and towards Ewan's farm, "I'm really nervous; are any of you?" she asked no-one-in-particular.

"I am, Raffi," Popuri piped up, walking close to her with her umbrella.

"It's crazy!" Ewan randomly said in a funny manner as the group went through the pouring rain, carrying whatever they had taken to Rick's place. As they had been having a lot of chatter, they all started cheering loudly, as if they were kids on a field trip.

"Stay together, guys, stay together!" Kurt made sure of this, even though he was also laughing and cheering.

"Oh, this is way better than sleeping in Saibara's old place!" said Joe as they finally made it to the Rancho Farm and started laughing as they made it inside the house.

"Hmm. This is going to be tough," noted Ewan when they were finally inside.

"Some of us are going to sleep on the floor, right?" asked Popuri, laughing softly. Ewan chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I definitely have enough blankets… just no spare beds or really any sleeping bags…" admitted the farmer with a little nod.

"You know, for living on a farm, your house smells refreshingly nice," noted Trent after coming back in from the kitchen. Ewan laughed and thanked the doctor before they all decided to sit down in the living room.

"It's funny, it feels later than it really is, but it's only nearly ten o'clock!" chuckled Raffi, "Anyone want any food?" they all raised their hands.

"I guess the events of today just made us all hungry," Joe chuckled.

"Good thing I stocked up on a bunch of treats and such recently!" the blue-haired young man chuckled, joining Raffi, Alex, and Popuri in the kitchen to get and make some food, as well as get some warm drinks made.

"Where can we put our wet stuff?" called out Ann from the main room, holding up her black raincoat. Ewan said that they should put it in the bathroom and they all put their wet stuff in there.

"Alright, here we go!" Alex called out, carrying out the drinks first. There was hot chocolate, warm apple cider, and regular water for them to enjoy. Ewan took some snacks out to the living room, like cookies and chips. Then, Raffi and Popuri came out with some hot vegetable dishes, mostly soups.

"We are never going to sleep, are we?" Rick asked no-one-in-particular as he enjoyed some hot chocolate, laughing a little.

"Were we ever going to sleep at your house?" wondered Popuri, sipping a spoonful of minestrone soup. Rick shrugged.

"Hmm. True," the inventor realized this.

"Oh geez, just imagine if that rain had fallen on us at like… 3 in the morning when we were all asleep!" realized Kurt, not even wanting to wonder how annoying it would be to wake up to the house flooding.

"You know what I'm happy about?" Trent decided to randomly move the conversation somewhere else. Everyone turned to him and wondered what he had to say, "That you two have been getting on so well recently," he pointed in the direction of where Ewan and Popuri were sitting next to each other.

"Yeah… that's true!" agreed Ann with a smile, being oblivious with the reason as to why the two hadn't got along a season ago, "It's as if Ewan had just moved in again or something."

"I guess that's a way you could put it…" murmured Joe with a small chuckle.

"Is she going to be joining you as the only other person in the bed besides you, Ewan?" joked Rick, nudging Ewan's side slightly. Ewan let out one chuckle and shook his head.

"No no, guys, she's with Gray now. Ann can obviously vouch for that," replied the blue-haired farmer in an oddly mature manner. The redhead rolled her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, I can," she replied in quite a deadpan tone, but then faked a smile as she had a nibble on a cookie.

"Anyway… why don't we tell some ghost stories or something?" suggested Raffi eerily, smiling. A strike of thunder and lightning sparked right at that moment and most of them jumped, namely the brunette, "Hahaha… hmm. Maybe not," she chuckled and decided to go back to sipping her hot chocolate.


	44. Good Luck

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 44:**_ Good Luck

**(A/N: This isn't a chapter where you have to listen to the song to get it, but it inspired me for the whole chapter. So listen to Good Luck by Basement Jaxx if you want while you read. Haha.)**

The day after, it was very odd for everyone to wake up and see so many villagers around them. Some even joked to do this again, although maybe the flood part could be done without. Either way, the 19th passed very quickly and it was now the day of the Egg Festival.

"I'm going to win this year, I swear." Ewan said with fierce competition. They had all gathered at the village and the bins with the eggs were all set up already.

"You know, I still don't get how they can change where the eggs are so quickly after every round…" Alex mumbled with her eyes closed and her hands on her hips.

"This is why you don't think, Alex," Rick told his wife with a small laugh. He looked over to the eyesore of their ruined home, "I still haven't had time to work on my egg-finding device." the construction to fix the house started yesterday and it looked like a right mess.

"So it's cool that you're getting the entire building," Raffi walked over to the two and looked over at the house, "but do you really need to use all that space for an invention shop?"

"I suppose not… what else could we make though?" wondered Alex.

"I can help you with ideas later," Megan told Alex. She and Rick were staying at the bar with her until their house was fixed, "We have to focus on the festival at hand!" Alex and Rick laughed and nodded.

"The rules are the same as always," began the mayor, "I will show you an egg and you find the egg of the same color and bring it to me. We will have a certain amount of rounds and whoever gets me the most eggs of the correct color at the end will be the winner!" everyone started cheering.

"Hi-ho, Ewan." Popuri's voice said to Ewan. He waved as she walked over and noticed that Gray wasn't with her, but decided not to bring it up.

"Haven't heard you say that in a while," mused Ewan with a smile, "but hello. And before you say anything, I am going to win this year!"

"Oh yeah?" Popuri's eyebrow raised and she crossed her arms.

"Yes! You were nice to have given me your prize last year, but this year I will win… whatever the prize on my own!" Ewan said and smiled. Popuri let out a little laugh and a sigh.

"We'll see, Ewan. We'll see." and she walked away to chat with some other people. Ewan recalled not talking to many people during the festival last year, but there was enough time before the festival would actually start to talk to people, so he did so.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Ann said dramatically as Ewan passed her, "But I don't expect to win."

"Good luck, Maria." Alex told her friend.

"I'll do my best!" she said with a smile. Ewan saw Kai nearby and he waved him over.

"Hey there! Good luck!" he told Ewan, who gave him the same wishes, even though he was very passionate to win. He passed Hall, who called him over.

"Hey you, I'll show you my every day skill collecting eggs!" the redhead told Ewan, who laughed and explained that he had more than a year's worth of experience in the same category. Stu and Kent seemed to be quite ready, too, and Harris said that Maria and the mayor had asked him to come.

"This village really likes festivals, huh?" laughed Cliff. He hadn't been to any festivals last year, so the amount of festivals that Flower Bud Village had was unknown to him.

"Okay, everyone, we're going to start!" Thomas called out. They all gathered again so that they could see the first egg, "The first one is this!" Thomas pulled a random egg out of his pocket. The color was yellow! Everyone rushed off to find the right color.

"Here! No… purple…" Ewan checked the first box. The second box had nothing inside it and he groaned, "White! You've gotta be kidding… Maria, move!" he suddenly barked.

"Oh!" she gasped as she was in Ewan's way. The bin that he checked that Maria seemed to be guarding held the yellow egg! He picked it up and rushed over to Thomas.

"Bingo! The next one is this!" they rushed over to see the next egg. The color was white! Ewan had checked all the boxes, but forgot where the last one was. When he realized where it was, someone had already beat him.

"The next one is this!" Thomas pulled out another egg. The color was pink! Ewan ran to where he found the first egg and pulled out a white egg and was blocked again by Maria.

"Stop blocking me!" he complained, but the librarian acted as if she was looking for an egg, "Maria's cheating… I'm gonna give you a poison mushroom if you block me again." Ewan sighed and lost again.

"The next one is this!" the mayor lifted the fourth egg up for everyone to see. The color was purple! Ewan went through two bins and found the purple egg quite quickly.

"Well that was easy…" he told himself proudly as he handed over the egg to Thomas.

"That's it! Bingo! The next one is this!" Thomas pulled out the fifth egg. The color was sky blue! Ewan ran over to the first bin and Ann got in his way this time.

"Nothing's there… move Ann…" he said as he walked away, "You want a poison mushroom, too? There's plenty to go around…" Ewan murmured under his breath. He crossed the path to dig up the correct egg under the bin, but saw that a certain pink-haired young lady had been to the bin and was on her way to Thomas.

"Ewan!" Popuri gasped as Ewan caught up with her. They were both holding the bright blue egg. Ewan flashed a competitive smirk and Popuri just looked at Ewan interestingly. Eventually, Ewan got ahead, handed Thomas the egg, and won.

"The game's over!" Thomas called out. Everyone gathered around him and he announced that Ewan was the winner, "The prize is this little statue of a turtle that will protect your greenhouse."

"Thanks!" Ewan was beaming and loved his prize. He turned to Popuri and saw her sort of looking away. He looked at his statue and let out a small sigh. As the villagers started leaving, Ewan walked up to Popuri.

"Hey, looks like you won as you said," she laughed and scratched the back of her head, "Congratulations."

"Actually… I don't feel like this statue should be mine. It's giving off this energy that reminds me of you, and I think you should have it." Ewan basically repeated Popuri's words from last year. She noticed this and blushed.

"Oh my… well thank you very much, Ewan." Popuri smiled and gave him a big hug before taking the item.

"Besides, it seems like you let me win." laughed Ewan as he started walking Popuri to her house. The florist quickly flashed red again and coughed.

"Wh-what! Of course I didn't, don't be silly!" she laughed nervously and then sighed. When her face returned to normal, Popuri thanked Ewan for walking her home and thanked him again for the statue. After the good-byes, Ewan headed home and fell asleep quite early.

* * *

On the 21st, Ewan bought a new cow and named it Bell. He told the others that he had only one other spot left in his barn and that would be left for another sheep. It was another typical day of Autumn that passed by quite quickly.

It was now the 22nd and a few people had met up on the Rancho Farm. Trent, Elli, Alex, Rick, and Ewan were all relaxing around the house. Ewan and Alex had ventured up onto the roof while the other three were lazing about on the grass.

"So, your wedding is coming up, guys. Excited, I'm sure, right?" Alex asked, looking down at Trent and Elli. The two nodded vigorously.

"Where are you going to have the wedding?" Ewan asked.

"The church." Elli nodded.

"Oh wow, it's funny that everyone's had weddings basically everywhere except the church… where it's meant to be more common." the farmer laughed.

"We do have a little problem though." Trent said with a small nod, putting his hand on his chin, "We aren't sure where to go for our honeymoon."

"I know where you should go!" Alex piped up and they all looked at her, "Go to Clover Town!"

"Clover Town?" Elli wondered, not having heard of the place before.

"Yeah! It's a cute little place that has a store that makes amazing things. Juices, eggs, and ice cream!" the redhead explained with a little sigh, as if she wanted these things now.

"How do you know about Clover Town?" Rick asked Alex.

"Nami told me about it," she answered, "She went one time with Celia and Takakura. They also said that it was about to die out, but seemed to be getting a lot more attention recently because of the store."

"Have you been there before?" Ewan wondered, kicking his feet lightly as they hung off the side of the roof. Alex shook her head.

"No, but I really want to. I think that the next time that I go back to Forget-Me-Not, I'll make them take me." the redhead explained and smiled.

"Well that sounds like a good place to me," Elli nodded and turned to her fiancé, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. Maybe other villagers will want to come too?" the doctor suggested with a small shrug.

"Good idea!" Ewan nodded, "We should ask around town who wants to go to Clover Town with us, then." he and Alex hopped off the roof and Elli, Trent, and Rick all stood up.

"We can't go, though," Rick immediately said before Alex was going to insist on going, "We have to watch over the construction of our house." Alex let out a little sigh.

"Okay, then. Oh, by the way, we decided what to make it into!" the redhead said quite randomly. When they asked what it was going to be, Alex said that they would find out when they came back from Clover Town.

"Guess that means the carpenters can't go either, seeing as they'll be working on the building," noted Elli with a small nod, "Either way, we can just ask around and see who can and wants to go."

"Okay, let's split up and do that then." Trent decided. They all nodded and did so. After most of the day, besides Ewan, Trent, and Elli, they had gotten about six other people. They were Maria, Popuri, Raffi, Kai, Karen, and Cliff. The plans were made and they were to go to Clover Town the day after Elli and Trent's wedding: the 27th.

* * *

The 23rd rolled by and right when he finished all his chores, Elli visited Ewan's house.

"Hey, Ewan," she greeted him with a smile, "I've just found this amazing cake recipe in the attic of the bakery today."

"Oh really?" Ewan asked, taking the paper with the recipe on it. Elli nodded.

"I thought that maybe it was from the city or something, but my grandma told me that she wrote it together with your grandma." the baker explained. Ewan handed her back the paper.

"Really! Wow, that's so exciting!"

"Yes it is!" Elli beamed and flashed a smile, "That's why I wanted to work on the cake with you. Well… that and the fact that it uses ingredients that are quite tough to get." she laughed a little.

"I saw," Ewan laughed too, "I suppose that Golden Milk and a Golden Egg won't be hard to get from my animals, seeing as I've had them produce it before… but Moondrop Dew… I don't think anyone's heard of that before."

"We should go to the library and see if Maria has a book on it." suggested Elli. Ewan agreed that this was a good idea and the two went to the library.

"Well Moondrop Dew doesn't sound like something you would find in a cookbook…" Maria thought for a moment and went through the catalog of what she had, "Maybe check a book of magic?" she suggested.

"Okay, thanks." Ewan nodded and the two went to the suggested section.

"A book about all kinds of spells…" murmured Elli as she found a book. She skimmed it and found something on the Moondrop Dew, "Yep, this is it!" before reading it, the two went back to the bakery.

"Here you go, guys." Jeff handed them some sweets and something to drink. They both thanked him and Elli started reading the book.

"Are you two working on that recipe that Elli found?" Ellen asked the two as she was sitting in her rocking chair with a pleasant smile.

"That's right," Ewan said with a nod as Elli kept reading. Ewan took a moment to lift his cup and take a sip of his tea. It felt nice, as today was a bit chilly. The Winter weather was certainly coming in soon, "It's weird to think that you and my gran were friends!"

"Yes… it was a long while ago," she smiled and rocked in her chair, "I would be helping you with this cake, actually, but Elli's such an experienced baker and you are such an experienced farmer and rancher… you two will be fine on your own. Plus, I'd probably just get in the way."

"Of course you won't, Grandma, you were the one who taught me my baking skills! Well you AND Jeff, but still." Elli said, taking a moment to tell this to Ellen and have a bit of cake.

"Hoho… I guess you're right. Either way, good luck with the Moondrop Dew." she told them and let the two carry on with their work. Elli had spent a little more time reading the book before closing it and setting it down.

"Basically, we have to go to Goddess Pond, take a little water from the fountain, and wait for your true love to appear. Then, as you two stir the water under the reflection of the full moon, it will turn gold," Elli explained, "So, you want to do it?" she asked Ewan.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun!" he laughed and smiled, "Lucky that there's a full moon tonight, huh?" Elli nodded. The two went about their business as usual and at nine o'clock, Ewan went to the Goddess Pond. He took out an urn and filled with water from the pond and someone started walking up.

"Hi, Elli told me about this. I think this'll be fun to try." Popuri told Ewan and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Hi, Popuri." Ewan greeted her. She then put both hands on her cheeks and smiled.

"It'll only work if the two love each other, right? How sad would it be if it doesn't work…" Popuri then let out a little giggle and Ewan blushed a little and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Alright, let's get going." Ewan decided. Popuri nodded and the two kneeled down to the urn. The water started sparkling and sending sparkles flying from the water until it all turned gold.

"Ooh… how pretty. I guess this means that it worked?" assumed Popuri. Ewan let out a pensive sound and looked up at the moon. Eventually, the two stood up and Popuri lifted the urn, putting it away.

"Let's go home." Ewan and Popuri left the Goddess Pond and headed towards Popuri's house.

"I'll give the Moondrop Dew to Elli," she told Ewan, who nodded, "Good night." Ewan flashed a little wave and Popuri headed inside. Ewan had already been walking away, but Popuri had been watching him for a little before closing the door and actually being inside.

* * *

The next day was quite cloudy and there were random spots of rain throughout the day. Ewan went through his chores and was pleased to receive one Golden Milk and one Golden Egg from his livestock.

"Perfect!" he smiled and put the two things away in his inventory. When all his chores were done, the bakery had just opened, so Ewan rushed over. Elli and Ellen were the only ones out in the main room and they greeted Ewan.

"Do you have the other two ingredients?" wondered Elli. Ewan nodded and handed her the Golden Milk and Golden Egg, "Great, I'll get started!" she smiled and went to go work on the cake. Ewan took a seat and then Popuri came into the bakery.

"Oh, hi there, Ewan." she waved to him. She said that she already gave Elli the Moondrop Dew, but came back to see the end result of the cake.

"She's back there making the cake now." Ewan told Popuri. She nodded and the two started chatting to each other and Ellen as they waited.

"It's finished!" Elli said and emerged from the kitchen with quite a large cake. She had to get Jeff to help her carry it into the room.

"She did a great job," explained Jeff, "I don't think I could have done it better myself." he nodded and Elli blushed a little.

"Thank you very much! Well… we should all take a slice, then?" suggested Elli. They all agreed that this was a good idea and they cut the cake and passed around slices for everyone.

"Wow… this is really good…" Popuri sighed as she took a second bite of her cake, savoring the flavor as she ate.

"I would hope so! It took a lot to make the darn thing!" Ewan laughed. He took a bite of the cake and then agreed that the cake was good, "Shame that there isn't a cake-entering contest."

"This cake would win for sure. It's what won a contest a long time ago when we first made the recipe." explained Ellen as she took a small bite of her slice.

"Thanks for making such a great cake, then." Jeff said and raised his teacup in a little toast to everyone who helped out on making the cake. They all let out a little cheer and finished their slices of cake. There was still an ample amount of cake left afterwards.

"Well I'd better get going. See you guys later!" Popuri smiled and waved to everyone. They all waved back and Popuri left the bakery. She walked off to Green Ranch to meet up with Gray and they were in the barn, "So why aren't you going to Clover Town in a couple days?"

"I don't want to," he said quite bluntly as they sat down together, arm in arm, "Besides, who would take care of the animals?"

"Your sister?" Popuri said, raising an eyebrow. Gray let out a little sigh.

"I don't think I can trust her by herself." he admitted.

"Ann's quite capable, though. I mean, it's not like you're asking her to do cooking." Popuri knew about Ann's poor culinary skills, as did just about everyone else in Flower Bud, "I suppose you don't want me going either." Gray just sat awkwardly and didn't reply.

"Ahem… anyway…" immediately, Popuri released her grip from her boyfriend.

"Why don't you want me go to Clover Town?" she asked.

"Weren't you with Ewan last night…?" the rancher responded to her question with another question.

"Yeah, but we're friends!" insisted Popuri, disregarding the fact that Moondrop Dew could not be made if the two didn't love each other, "You can't control me from going places with people." Gray had been as careful as he could around Popuri and not be rude about anybody, but Popuri obviously couldn't stand it anymore.

"Shouldn't you at least listen to me? I am your boyfriend after all…" murmured Gray.

"You know, I may not have been able to realize it until now, but maybe I don't need a boyfriend right now," the pink-haired florist said and Gray's eyes widened a little, "I probably would have realized this sooner if I wasn't so weak from everything."

"You're just saying that because you want to get back with Ewan!" Gray then said. Of course, he didn't mean it, but he was obviously upset and didn't really think before he said it.

"I just said I don't need a boyfriend right now!" Popuri yelled back at him.

"So what are you saying then?" Gray asked after a bit of silence. Popuri paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Gray, I'm so happy that we go to be friends again," she told him honestly, "but I've matured. I don't need to have love or a boyfriend right now. And you're… holding me back." Popuri said. There was nothing said from either end.

"Good-bye, Popuri." she turned to him for a moment and then walked away to the barn door.

"Good luck, Gray." he heard the sound of the door close and sat down. As she was walking away, a small smile started to form on Popuri's lips until it blossomed into a full-blown smile that hadn't been seen from her in a long, long time.


	45. Holiday at Clover Town

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 45:**_ Holiday at Clover Town

The 25th wasn't an extraordinary day. Everyone had found out about the break-up between Popuri and Gray and people were planning the last-minute touches to Elli and Trent's wedding.

Finally, the day had come where the baker and doctor were to be wed. Everybody was quite excited, especially considering they never had a church wedding before. Trent waited in front of Thomas, looking quite dapper. It was rather difficult to get his headgear off of his hair in time for the wedding, but it worked. Just then, Elli started walking in. She had a peach-colored bouquet and a frilly dress. It was blue and white with many bows on it, including a large white bow in her hair. Peeking up from behind the bow was the Yellow Feather.

"Glad you could make it." Trent whispered with a little laugh. Elli repeated the same small laugh and took his hand. The two looked at Thomas and he began the sermon, as he typically did. Trent had been given the topaz ring and he put it on Elli's finger.

**(A/N: This officially means that I've taken the priest out of the story. Hahaha. To be honest, I just forgot about using him with the other weddings.)**

"Do you take Trent's hand in marriage, for as long as you both shall live?" he turned to Elli. She turned to the doctor and smiled.

"Yes, I do." she nodded a little as she did so. Thomas nodded at her and then asked the same question to Trent.

"Without a doubt, I do." he said. Thomas smiled and nodded.

"You may kiss the bride!" Thomas threw his arms in the air happily. The two held hands and got closer until they were kissing. Everyone cheered and Elli turned to throw the bouquet, aiming for Ann. It did make it to her, luckily. The redhead waved it a little and Elli waved to her. A couple people gathered outside, as the church would be too crowded to have an after-wedding party in. Elli and Trent quickly kissed right outside the church and watched white doves fly overhead.

"I see that Gray isn't here…" Raffi whispered to Karen as the two created a little gossip.

"I'm not surprised," Karen replied with a small nod, "His social life wasn't bound to last. Plus, he didn't even really come out and about when he was with Popuri. I feel bad, but it just seems to be his nature."

"Plus now, he and Ewan can you know… get together or something." Alex popped in and said. Karen gave her an awkward look.

"What is wrong with you?" was all that the dancer had to say before walking off to get herself some refreshments. Raffi stifled a laugh and then walked away to chat with other people, too.

"You know, I used to be quite jealous of Elli." Ann was explaining to Cliff inside the church as the two sat on a bench.

"Really?" Cliff wondered, "Whatever for?"

"Well I'm not a very girly person… as you can tell," she let out a little laugh, "I never had a mother to raise me in such a manner, you see. And of course, Elli was quite girly, so I just assumed that people preferred that in a person than a tomboy."

"Why weren't you jealous of people like Popuri or Raffi?" asked Cliff, noting that they were quite girly as well.

"I was just closer with Elli than the other two, that's all. If I had been better friends with either of them, then it'd be different." Ann explained and nodded. Meanwhile, Ewan had been sitting alone for a bit, thinking. Ever since his dream and discovering about Gray framing him, Ewan had been thinking whether or not to tell anyone about it. And if so, then who? Then he and Popuri breaking up made him ponder this even more.

"Hey, can I borrow Ann for a bit?" Ewan eventually got up and asked Cliff. He let out a small shrug and allowed this. The redhead looked a bit confused as Ewan led her to the wrecked site of Alex and Rick's house, as there was no one there.

"So… what did you want?" Ann wondered. Ewan looked around for a bit before finally saying what he wanted to say.

"I had a dream earlier this season. And… it told me that Gray was the person who destroyed Flower Bud," he noticed Ann's eyes widen slightly and Ewan let out a small sigh, "I know, it seems a bit farfetched, but—"

"No, no! It's true!" the redhead quickly butted in and then quieted down in case anyone heard, "I had an inkling that Gray did it and then he basically confirmed it with me. I knew you wouldn't be able to have done something so horrendous, anyway." Ewan smiled at that last comment.

"Well that's very sweet," the blue-haired young man said with a small laugh, "But I'm not sure what to… do. I don't want to go about telling everyone and get him sent to jail or anything.

"Yes, I've been in the same predicament. I wouldn't be surprised if other people had the same thought that Gray did it, specifically 'The Hopefuls'." Ann brought back memories of when Ewan was ostracized.

"Why don't we just keep this between the two of us, then?" Ewan said with a nod, "Maybe we can see if we can get Gray to be… happier, I suppose. Then we won't feel so weird not telling people about what he did. At least, I wouldn't…" he scratched the back of his head.

"You know, normally I wouldn't be so helpful." Ann admitted. Even Ewan had to let out a little laugh at this.

"Why are you being so helpful to me then?" he wondered. Ann blushed a little and then looked away.

"Well… to be honest… I used to have maybe a tiny bit of a crush on you…" she explained, "But it stopped quickly and I love Cliff now!" Ann wanted to make that last part clear.

"Really? Aw, that's cute!" Ewan laughed and blushed a little bit too. Ann got quite angry with this and slammed her fist at Ewan, making him fall to the ground.

"Idiot!" she wasn't blushing anymore and walked off as Ewan laughed nervously and picked himself up.

**(A/N: I was gonna actually have Ann's crush on Ewan be more crucial, but I kinda let it dwindle, so I figured I'd let it be known here and give Ann a bigger role. Cause she's cool.)

* * *

**

The rest of the wedding had went off without a hitch and the next day rolled by. The group of nine was quite excited to go to Clover Town and they were all up quite early to get on the boat to the town. Ann said that she would take care of the Rancho Farm while he was gone.

"It's so exciting," Cliff told them, "This is the first time I've actually been on a trip away from Flower Bud."

"And Clover Town is thriving, so this shop must be something good!" Elli said with a smile, mentioning something about being excited to try their ice cream. Trent was holding her hand as the boat ride progressed.

"Well I'm really gonna test this shop," Karen explained, turning away from the side of the boat, "I'm gonna make sure that they really are the best."

"Geez, Karen, do you really have to order something difficult?" Kai's eyebrows raised in sympathy for the shopkeepers in Clover Town.

"Yeah! I mean, if they're so good, then they should be able to make my difficult treat!" his wife insisted. Kai let out a small sigh and held his forehead. Ewan laughed at the two and then turned to see Popuri nearby.

"So, you seem a lot happier lately." he noticed when he walked over to the florist. She giggled a little and nodded.

"Yes, I am happier. I feel… free, I suppose you could say." Popuri told Ewan.

"I'm very glad." the farmer let out a small nod and Popuri went off to chat with the newlyweds. Ewan noticed Raffi nearby enjoying the view that the boat gave and he walked over to her, "So I guess Popuri's not ready for another relationship sometime soon then." he noticed.

"Yeah, so I wouldn't try to jump into another relationship with her yet." Raffi advised. Ewan nodded a little and then she realized something, "So… you would still be interested in getting together with her."

"Of course, Raffi," Ewan blushed a little and scratched the back of his head, "I still love her." Raffi seemed a bit taken aback, as Ewan never seemed to explicitly say that he loves Popuri, but it still put a smile on her face.

"Well just take it slow. We're all going to be in Flower Bud for a long time." Raffi put her arm on his shoulder, "Well… not right this second. Cause… you know, we're going to Clover Town. But you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes, Raffi." Ewan laughed as she said this.

"We're coming up to Clover Town, guys!" Trent called out to everyone. There was some excited chatter as their boat pulled up to the green town. The villagers seemed quite excited to see so many people coming to their town.

"Why don't we go to the store in groups of three so that we don't overcrowd them?" suggested Maria.

"Good idea," Elli agreed, "We'll be here for three days anyway, so there you go." the baker nodded. Ewan, Raffi, and Maria all decided to go into the shop for the first day. The others explored around Clover Town. The store was quite small and quaint as the two entered.

"Hi, welcome to the store!" a boy welcomed them as they entered. He seemed to be moving a box and then went behind the counter with a girl.

"You two are the shopkeepers?" wondered Raffi, quite surprised that they were so young and running such a thriving shop.

"Yep! I'm Connie and this is my brother Cory!" Connie introduced the two, "What'll ya have?" she asked. Ewan decided to order first and noticed that there were many options for a juice.

"I'll have a… pureed juice with strawberry only and large ice." he ordered. Cory and Connie nodded and rushed over to the back to create the juice.

"You guys can watch us make the juice if you want." suggested Cory. The group seemed interested and watched as they made the juice. Cory picked up some device and aimed at a machine that seemed to be sending vegetables, fruits, and robotic versions of both products across the conveyer belt.

"Look, it's a strawberry!" Maria pointed it out. Cory shot at it and it flew down to a lower level. This was done about four times more and it moved onto the next station, where Connie was waiting.

"Next we slice up the product," Connie explained, holding a knife. The group watched as strawberries were flung into the air one by one. They started falling down over a blender and Connie very easily sliced each strawberry as they came down, "Got it." she smiled and closed the blender lid.

"This is crazy…" murmured Raffi as they went onto the next station. Cory had his hand on a pump and he pumped the juice until it went up to the 'pureed' setting. The cut up strawberries were being blended and then the juice was finally filled all the way to the top of the mug and moved onto the next spot.

"This is the last part. Get ready for a great treat!" some unknown force was moving three cups around in the freezer, each containing a different type of ice. Connie picked one and it was large ice! Just what Ewan had ordered! The large bit of ice fell into the juice and the two handed Ewan the juice.

"Mmm…" he said as he took a sip and then smiled, looking up, "This is amazing! My whole body feels energized!" Cory and Connie were jumping up and down happily as Ewan enjoyed his juice. He paid the amount for his juice and Raffi walked up to order something.

"I'll have a blended juice with strawberry and banana with normal ice." Raffi ordered. Cory and Connie nodded and repeated the same process as before.

"We hope that you enjoy it." Cory nodded as they handed her the juice. She smiled and said that she did enjoy it and would recommend the shop to everyone that she met anywhere. Maria walked up next to be the last person to order something.

"Hmm… I'll have a… um… chunky juice with tomato only… with crushed ice." the librarian requested, pausing in a mix of her slight shy nature and deciding what she wanted. They truly had a big selection of things to order.

"By the way, our friends will be stopping by the other two days that we're here. So there's something to look forward to." Ewan pointed out as he sipped his strawberry juice. Maria took her drink and tasted it.

"Oh wow… this is so good. The best vegetable juice I've ever tasted!" she gasped.

"You're all too kind." Connie bowed a little.

"They're so gracious for children." Raffi whispered and smiled. When the three finished their drinks, they said good-bye to Cory and Connie and left the store. The rest of the day went by quickly and they all went to sleep.

* * *

The 27th was another bright, happy, sunny day. Popuri, Kai, and Cliff all decided that they wanted to go to the store today.

"Welcome! What would you like?" Connie asked after introducing themselves. After getting over the shock of the ages of these children, Popuri stepped up to order first.

"Hmm… what should I get… maybe an egg?" the pink-haired florist pondered.

"No!" Kai suddenly yelled. Popuri asked why not and Kai explained that if she ordered an egg, then maybe she might turn into this chicken-obsessed freak, and none of them wanted that.

"Oh, relax, Kai," Popuri giggled and decided to order an egg, "I'll have a quail egg painted green and pink with flowers and butterflies." it was quite a typical 'Popuri' order. Cory and Connie nodded as one of them scribbled down the order. They walked over to an area where three quails were waiting for them.

"What's this?" wondered Cliff, watching the three move around quickly and then land in their nests. Cory picked a chicken and he seemed to be correct, as it had laid an egg and it went onto the next stage.

"Next we need to heat it up to preserve it!" Connie explained as the egg fell into a pool of water with blocks that blocked the way to the end. She flawlessly turned the knob without the egg hitting anything and it made it to the end.

"Now we have to dry the egg." Cory seemed to be controlling what looked like a puzzle game as the egg rolled about into holes and dodging chickens and cows. It was a silly little game, but then it was over.

"Cory, repeat the order to me please?" Connie asked as she got all her decoration ready. Cory read it off and Connie quickly took out a green and pink marker, covering half of the egg with each color. She then carefully placed flower and butterfly stickers over the egg and was done.

"Oh my, this is excellent!" Popuri thanked the two for their work and carefully took the egg. It was quite small in comparison to regular eggs, which made the egg even cuter. Kai walked up to take his order next.

"I'd like to order a regular egg with a rocket ship theme painted red and blue." he decided with a nod. Cory wrote down the order and the siblings got to work on the egg as quick as they could.

"Hope you like it!" Connie handed the winemaker the egg and he smiled, saying that he enjoyed the egg. Cliff walked up next.

"I'll have a silkie egg with a ribbon painted all yellow with one heart." the vagabond ordered. Popuri and Kai looked at him strangely, "It's for Ann, guys, relax!" he chuckled. Cliff explained that he would be married to Ann soon to the children.

"Wow, I hope that the egg is something that she enjoys, then!" Cory said as they got to work on the egg. Cliff took the egg and muttered something about how it looked better than expected, so he was happy.

At the same time, the others were exploring Clover Town. Raffi, Elli, and Trent found their way to the inventor's shop.

"Wow… you know, Daniel, you're a lot like a guy back in Flower Bud Village. Although… I'm not sure whose inventions are better…" murmured Trent, thinking about Rick.

"Oh, I'd like to say my inventions," Daniel boasted, turning to his shelf, "I mean, I made the machines at the store in town!" Raffi found it interesting that 'the store' was what everyone referred to the attraction of Clover Town.

"I guess that's pretty good then…" Raffi thought about it, being the only one to have seen his inventions in action yet.

"We also make useful things like watering cans where you only have to water crops every other day…" explained Cynthia, Daniel's sister, quietly.

"Well that's great!" Elli smiled, "We'll be sure to send Ewan your way, seeing as he could use something like that. Him and Popuri."

"So where do you get your animals?" Ewan had wandered over to the animal shop and was chatting with its owners: Mint and Nick.

"We have a guy from Sunny Island who brings them over," explained Mint, "He looks quite a bit like a cowboy…"

"He's pretty quiet, but he doesn't live in the city and prefers the countryside, so that's okay with me!" Nick said with much energy. Raffi had decided to check out the construction shop.

"Hey, I'm Danica." the shop owner greeted Raffi as she walked over.

"I'm Raffi, nice to meet you," she introduced herself and looked around, "Are you the only one running this shop? Must be a lot of work…" Danica shrugged.

"Well sometimes this guy from Forget-Me-Not will come over and help out when I need a break… other than that, just me." she explained. Raffi asked who the person was and Danica said that it was Takakura.

"Oh, I know him!" Raffi said with a smile, "Well that's exciting." they started talking about Cory's and Connie's store and Danica had explained that she had given them everything that was on the building of the shop. Maria had been really curious to talk to the mayor, as she assumed that all the mayors of neighboring villagers kept in touch. Karen decided to tag along.

"Wow this guy looks weird…" Karen murmured, but Maria hushed her and they introduced themselves.

"I'm Jarvis. I used to be very… pessimistic about this town," explained Jarvis, "But those kids really turned this place into a huge tourist spot! I'm definitely looking more on the brighter side of things."

"Why haven't you contacted any other mayors, like my dad in Flower Bud?" wondered Maria. Jarvis let out a small sigh.

"Well of course we had so much to, I never had the time. We had to fix up the town first. Plus… the town was about to be closed up anyway, so I figured I wouldn't be mayor for much longer." explained Jarvis.

"I see… well if you ever run into trouble again, just contact Thomas of Flower Bud Village!" Maria insisted. Jarvis nodded and said that he would. Elli and Trent were about to go visit the interesting-looking place at the top of Clover Hill, but it was too late and everyone went to bed.

* * *

The final day in Clover Town was the 28th, and Elli, Trent, and Karen were the last people to go to the store. Even with the stories, Karen still didn't seem impressed.

"Why don't you order first, honey?" Trent suggested to his wife, who nodded, after they had met Cory and Connie. Elli decided to order something simple.

"I'll have a medium ice cream with seven swirls and four toppings." she nodded. Cory and Connie nodded and Connie brought in the cow. The first step was to milk it, which involved some sort of rhythm game where Cory would repeat what the cow did to milk it. It was weird, but it worked!

"Hey, the milk's about to fall!" Elli noticed as the milk was being smoothed. Connie ran over and grabbed a drop that was about to fall with a cup. After five drops, she emptied the cup into where the rest of the milk was going.

"We really should get this thing fixed… or buy a better one from Daniel and Cynthia." Connie laughed nervously. Eventually, all the milk was smoothed and it was time for the next step.

"This part's a bit tricky." Cory admitted as he took the cone and started making the ice cream come out of the spout in the shape of a regular ice cream cone. Connie readied herself for the final part.

"This… looks like a shooting game…" Karen mumbled as she looked on. Many different toppings had appeared, but when Elli had picked out the four that she wanted, Connie got every single one. They were a cherry, an orange slice, star fruit, and a melon slice. Elli took her ice cream and began eating it.

"This is the best ice cream I've ever tasted!" she told them. Impressed, Trent was next to order. He asked for a medium ice cream with seven swirls in a snowman shape with three toppings. The ice cream was created quickly and efficiently.

"Here you are." Cory handed him the ice cream and he looked even more impressed than when he had watched Elli get her ice cream.

"Okay kids, time for my order…" Karen walked up, "I'll have a large coffee ice cream with ten swirls in a square shape with five toppings." Elli and Trent winced a little, but Cory and Connie looked unfazed and quickly got to work.

"It was tough, but we did it!" Connie said with a smile. Karen tried to not look entirely impressed, but finally took a taste of her ice cream and she was finally convinced.

"Wow! This… this ice cream is great! You kids are amazing!" the dancer admitted and continued eating her cone.

"Thanks a lot for serving us." Elli said after they all ate their ice cream and left the shop. Everyone was out doing their own thing until it started to get late. Cory and Connie had closed up their shop and met up with the group.

"We want to show you Happy Tower!" Cory said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! We were going to go there yesterday, but we didn't have enough time." Ewan mentioned.

"Happy Tower has quite a story around it," explained Connie as she and Cory led the group up Clover Hill to the tower. It was white and had four giant clover windmills that were slowly moving with the wind.

"Wow… it's a lot prettier up close." noted Maria as a couple of them decided to sit down on the grass and look at the tower.

"The Harvest Sprites had vanished from this land, but then we got more customers and people's problems were being washed away when they came here," Ewan perked up into the conversation as Cory explained this story, "Now the Harvest Sprites have returned."

"I always knew that children could see Harvest Sprites… but there are some stories of adults being able to see them, too, right?" Elli wondered.

"Come to think of it, when I sleep in the Sprite Cave sometimes, I feel like I hear little footsteps behind the wall or something…" Cliff mentioned. Ewan was quite surprised that other people were being able to see Harvest Sprites and such.

"Maybe you'll be able to see the Harvest Sprites now." Connie said with a smile, turning around. Ewan could clearly see four Harvest Sprites near her and Cory. Ewan turned to the others, but wasn't sure if they could see the Harvest Sprites or not.

"I see… a sort of blue color…" Popuri told them, "I think it's starting to form a little person, but I'm not entirely sure." the others had the same sort of vision and Ewan lied and said the same.

"Seems like you guys have some problems in your lives still… maybe not too big, considering you can partially see them." Cory assumed.

"Well it's late… we'd all better get to bed. Considering that you guys need to head home tomorrow." Connie said. The others nodded and Ewan took one last quick look of the four colorful Harvest Sprites in front of him before following the group.


	46. Xylographs of the Past

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 46:**_ Xylographs of the Past

**(A/N: Now I'm not sure if xylographs are the same if they are CARVED by a person, but I'll just assume that it's fine.)**

Everyone was all packed and ready to leave Clover Town by noon on the 29th. They said good-bye to everyone and promised to come back sometime. They got home and discovered that there wasn't any snow falling and it, oddly, wouldn't fall until the night before the first day of Winter, creating a dramatic change in scenery only at the end of the season. The 29th was rather boring and filled with the farmers getting rid of their crops that weren't in a greenhouse.

The next day, Ewan decided to invite Raffi and Alex to spend the day with him, hoping that something exciting would happen.

"Hey, remember when we were all at the mine last year?" Alex asked with a small laugh as they were all lazing around Ewan's house, "Good times." the redhead was lying down on the rug near the table.

"Too bad we can't go into the mine right now. It'd probably be a good launch to some good times." Raffi said, sitting up on Ewan's bed going through his photo album. He actually had quite a few pictures.

"I know, I just wanted to point out how that was fun." Alex smiled and started playing with her hair. She couldn't even be bothered to turn on the TV. Ewan walked in from the kitchen with a couple small sandwiches and looked curiously at Alex before handing her a sandwich.

"Don't eat on the bed, by the way." Ewan told Raffi, deciding not to hand her a sandwich yet. She nodded and kept flipping through the pages. Ewan grabbed a sandwich and leaned against a wall.

"Aw, how cute!" the brunette suddenly said out loud, obviously coming to a good page in the book, "Come on and look at this nice picture, guys!" Alex took a while to get up, so Ewan finished his sandwich before walking over to the picture.

"Oh yeah, that was when we grew the Blue Mist flower back in Spring." Ewan recalled the memory and smiled.

"Not just that; look at the cute E+P written on the tree over there!" Raffi pointed it out. Ewan looked baffled as it was pointed out.

"I don't remember writing that…" he tried to think if he wrote it in the past or not either, "No… I never put that on the tree. Did you, Raffi? You were always the one obsessed with everyone else's romances…" Ewan laughed. Raffi said that she didn't.

"Maybe my mom put it there." joked Alex, but then thought for a bit to see if she would do that. She then shook her head and figured it wouldn't happen.

"Looks like we have a MYSTERY ON OUR HANDS!" Raffi said dramatically, trying to start some excitement between the group. Ewan let out a small shrug.

"Nah… that's not too important. Although… there is a marking on the lone tree outside. Maybe you guys want to help with that?" suggested the farmer. Raffi and Alex assumed that it would be good to check out, so they went to see it.

"Wow… what does it say?" wondered Raffi when they got outside to see the tree. Ewan said that he couldn't tell and Alex quickly deciphered it.

"It says to go to the place where you can catch fish." she quickly said. Ewan and Raffi both gave her an odd look.

"H…how did you know that?" Ewan wondered. Alex let out an obvious laugh.

"It was upside down!" she said and smiled. Ewan let out a heavy sigh that Alex was able to figure out something so obvious and not him. Even Raffi discovering this would have been a little better, especially seeing as Alex had started breaking out into song.

"Where do you think that could be though? There's the river… and the ocean… and the pond…" Raffi thought about it.

"Why don't we try the beach first?" Ewan suggested. They agreed that it would be a good idea and started walking to the beach, Alex finally calming down with her singing.

"There's no way that this just leads us to the object that we search for," Alex decided to bring up as they got to the crossroads of the village, "It'd be too obvious."

"I guess that makes sense. There's probably a marking on wood then, probably to another clue." Ewan nodded.

"Is there a word for that?" Raffi wondered, "I feel like there is."

"Yeah, I remember my grandpa telling me it. It was… xylographs I think?" recalled Ewan, thinking about it more. Raffi saw Alex making a pensive face.

"It's not xenophobia by the way. Which is fear of strangers." the brunette explained. Alex recalled the day and pulled out a little red nose and hissed at it before they finally mentioned that they were at the beach.

"Where would there be a wood marking here, though?" wondered Alex, looking around.

"The docks, of course." Ewan nodded, examining the docks. The others did the same and Raffi called out from under the docks. Ewan and Alex joined her and saw a marking on a pole that kept the docks up.

"It says 'Bienvenidos'." Raffi read it out loud and then turned to Ewan, hoping that he would know at least what language it is.

"It's Spanish for 'Welcome'," he explained, "At least as far as I remember." Raffi suddenly remembered something and grabbed the two, rushing away from the beach and back towards Green Ranch.

"I remember seeing the welcome sign just as we passed it! It must be here!" she was quite proud of herself for discovering this next location. They all looked around to find something and Alex said that she found the clue on one of the poles.

"It says 'behind the house of the middle wifehood'… what on earth could that mean?" wondered the redhead, reading the line once again in her head in hopes that it would make more sense the second time. Raffi and Ewan were also thinking about what it could be.

"This is definitely more of a puzzle than the others…" Raffi sighed and crossed her arm. Ewan suddenly made a face of realization and walked over to the pole, scratching out 'dle' in middle and 'hood' in wife.

"Behind the house of the midwife!" Ewan fixed what it should be. Raffi and Alex cheered for them and they headed to the midwife's to clarify whether or not this is true.

"I wonder where this is leading us… because obviously there's got to be a pot at the end of the rainbow." the brunette said.

"So… we're hunting leprechauns?" Alex put her finger on her chin.

"It's an expression." sighed Ewan, tightening his red bandana and zipping up his jacket a little, as it had gotten a little bit chilly.

"Anyway, since the midwife's house is so close to the bakery, can we possibly take a break after this?" suggested Raffi. Alex's stomach rumbled a little and Ewan laughed, agreeing that it'd be a good idea.

"Whoa, I never noticed these steel bars behind the midwife's house…" murmured Alex curiously. It seemed even more interesting, seeing as Alex had been staying at Maria's house for so long and it was so close to the midwife's house.

"Hey, I found the next clue." Raffi ushered the others to gather to where it was. It was quite obviously there behind the house.

"It's… it's just a picture of a barrel." Ewan noted.

"We can figure it out later. Let's get going to the bakery!" Alex said happily. They all followed her and took their break.

* * *

About an hour later and the group was satisfied with the sweets and hot drinks that they had. They even chatted with Elli, Ellen, and Jeff for a bit.

"They could have barrels anywhere, really…" noted Raffi.

"I think the locations have had a bit of a pattern though. The beach, then Green Ranch, then the west side of town… it's probably in this part of the town." mentioned Ewan with a small nod.

"Look! There's TONS of barrels over at the bar!" Alex yelled and pointed to the bar. She was right; there were many barrels all around the area.

"Lots of checking to do…" murmured Ewan, crossing his arms as they walked over, "Make sure you check under the barrels, too." Raffi and Alex nodded and they all went to separate sections of where the barrels were.

"Wow, it WOULD be the one right in front!" laughed Alex after a little searching. It wasn't at the under of the barrel, but near the bottom and was hidden in the shade, "Not even girly girls can resist climbing this tree."

"Oh, I know that one!" Ewan replied quickly, "It's the tree behind the carpenter's house! Everyone climbs that tree, even Popuri, Elli, and Maria!" he nodded.

"Wow, good thing you talk to people a lot. Although, I probably would have guessed as such, seeing as I know Maria climbs that tree a lot." Alex said with a smile. Raffi said the same, only knowing so with Popuri.

"So I still wonder what on earth we could be searching for." the brunette said as they started going towards the forestry area.

"And I still can't tell you." Ewan raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"At least we know that the clues do have a pattern in terms of location. That definitely helps." Alex got a bit positive and nodded a little.

"True, but it's not like we know what we're looking for…" Raffi said, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. Ewan let out a little groan and they then made it to the tree. Alex quickly scanned the tree and then reported that she couldn't find a marking.

"Of course you can't find it. You have to climb the tree!" Ewan said, leaping to the tree and starting to climb it. Raffi and Alex started giggling and joined him in climbing the tree. Ewan was reminded of when he had to climb the same tree to save Popuri when she nearly fell off the mountain.

"Here we go!" Raffi said. She was halfway up the tree and read out the one word: dumplings.

"… Dumplings?" wondered Alex, "Maybe it was a typo and they meant 'Dumpling', which would be a nickname for a girl… maybe?" the redhead wondered.

"I'm sure it just means dumplings like the food," Ewan said. They all realized where that would be and they all yelled out,

"THE RESTAURANT!" and all fell out of the tree. Luckily, they weren't too high up and they all laughed it off.

"Why don't we just take the bridge?" Raffi suggested as she laughed. They all went up the mountain and went to the restaurant. Ewan would often visit Sue and Barley, so they weren't too surprised when he appeared.

"Oh, Ewan! And his friends! Would you like some dumplings?" Sue offered them. Ewan let out a small laugh and explained why they were here, "Oh, well I'll make you some dumplings anyway." Barley walked over.

"I know what the thing you're looking for is. I let your grandfather mark it on these wooden walls." he explained, moving a poster out of the way, "I didn't understand it at all." Ewan walked over and read it out loud.

"Go straight from the dog house and dig in the place where you see a tree on the left."

"Well that must be on your farm, right?" Raffi thought about it, "You don't have a dog… actually you took out that dog house when you moved here, but it leads to a spot on your field, so it'd make sense, right?"

"Hey, yeah, good idea!" Ewan said with a smile.

"Dumplings are ready!" Sue called out and gave each of them a plate. The three, of course, stayed to enjoy their dumplings before leaving. They thanked Barley and Sue on their way out.

"I can smell those leprechauns already… hehehe…" Alex rubbed her palms together and started snickering.

"You're joking, right?" Ewan turned to her with a serious face with his eyebrow raised. Alex looked around to make sure that he was looking at him. She even pointed to herself and waited for Ewan to nod before answering.

"Uh, yep. Yeah, sure." the redhead made a serious face as well and nodded. Ewan rolled his eyes and looked away as they had gotten off the mountain and were headed back to the Rancho Farm.

"So… I wonder what this could be that we're looking for." Raffi said casually with a smile.

"Raffi…" Ewan let out a small sigh, "Just be patient, we are LITERALLY going to go get the thing now." he explained to her as they got to the farm.

"Yeah, I know. But I still wonder what it could be." Raffi crossed her arms and thought about it. Ewan didn't even bother answering and pulled out a farm tool to dig out the object.

"I think it's a statue!" Alex suddenly blurted out a guess.

"What are you talking about?" Ewan turned to her and wondered. Alex blushed a little from embarrassment and then explained that they should guess what the treasure could be.

"I think maybe it's a… um… uh…" Raffi was thinking as hard as she could, "A necklace?" she suggested, "NO, no! It's probably a ring! Or maybe a proposal feather?" she kept changing her answers.

"What about you, Ewan?" Alex wondered. Ewan said that he didn't care, but the redhead insisted that he at least guess SOMETHING.

"Fine, fine! It's… a flower," he made a pathetic guess and then walked closer to his house, "Okay… the shipping bin here is exactly where the dog house was, too. Someone go to the tree and walk straight and I'll do the same from here. Where we meet up is where we'll dig."

"I'll do it!" Alex spontaneously replied and sped off to the tree as quickly as she could.

"No… I think it's probably a brooch. Or… or maybe diamonds? Or just some money!" Raffi continued to guess things, even as Ewan was walking away from her. He and Alex met up where there was a lone bit of lumber in the ground.

"That's strange… I never noticed to care for this." Ewan read the inscription that said 'Dig Here'. It would have been a lot nicer if they had found this FIRST, but they had a good time with everything else leading up to this.

"Right, let's go. Come on, Raffi!" Alex called out for the brunette. They all pulled out digging tools (the same ones that they used when they went mining together), and they eventually found something.

"I knew it; it's an old radio!" Raffi screamed and Ewan pulled it out. After dusting it off, Ewan opened up the box and read the note that was inside.

"To whoever finds this: repair this music box (as I know it will be a bit ruined after being buried) and give it to your love. This is what I did with my love." Ewan put the note away in his rucksack and closed the music box up.

"You know, a music box was my first guess." Raffi said and Ewan looked at her curiously.

"Right," he looked back at the music box curiously, "So obviously we give this to Rick to fix… but who gets it?" Ewan looked around. Raffi and Alex laughed a little and Ewan looked confused.

"Of course it's meant for you, Ewan," Alex said with a smile, "We helped you on this quest, but it was your grandfather's. Plus, Raffi and I are already married." she let out a little laugh at that last part.

"I'm sure that Popuri will love it." Raffi nodded.

"Well okay. Thanks a lot, guys." Ewan smiled and handed Alex the music box, as she would obviously go to give it to her inventor husband.

"We'll see you tomorrow, then. It's getting a little late." Alex and Raffi waved to Ewan and headed home.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent at home. Ewan filled up the hole that the three of them had just dug and the sun was starting to set. He was relaxing out on his roof when he saw Popuri walking onto his farm.

"Hey, Ewan. Are you busy now? I want to go watch something. Will you come with me?" she asked. Ewan carefully hopped off the roof and walked towards her.

"Yeah, sure." Ewan decided not to ask what this was for to make it a bit more suspenseful.

"Good, let's go." Popuri giggled a little before saying this and then led Ewan away from his farm and into the forestry. They started walking towards the Goddess Pond, "The Blue Mist flowers scatter today…" she finally told him what they were going to see.

"The Blue Mist flower?" wondered Ewan, quite shocked, "I thought that those died off at the end of Summer." he murmured. Popuri laughed a little.

"They do, normally. I don't know why, but our Blue Mist flower outlasted the whole of Autumn. I've been seeing it and watering it every day." the florist explained and they entered the Goddess Pond. They went to the little area where the Blue Mist was and kneeled down.

"I love this flower." Ewan smiled as they watched it. Popuri nodded and agreed.

"I can understand why they call it 'Blue Mist'." she said. Ewan wondered for a moment, but then the petals turned into a blue shroud and floated up to the sky. Only the stem of the flower was left. Ewan quickly stood up to watch this.

"Wow! This… this is amazing!" he gasped at the beautiful sight. Popuri stood up, too, and put her hands behind her back before leaning a little forward towards the Blue Mist.

"See, isn't it beautiful? It's as if they're melting into the air…" Popuri smiled as the mist from the flower had gotten quite high into the sky now. She walked over and faced the pond, looking up to the sky.

"Yes… it is beautiful. Flowers are always beautiful and always bring us all such joy…" Ewan walked towards her and agreed, looking up to the sky with her.

"I think I understand why flowers are so beautiful," Popuri was starting to get quite deep with flowers, "They try to attract insects and humans in their desperation to survive. That's the power of flowers. That's why they make such an impression…" Ewan was watching her with quite a surprised face that she was so smart about this. Popuri turned to him and smiled, "Well something like that, anyway."

**(A/N: I love it when she says this in the game.)**

"Wow… that's very smart and deep of you to say." Ewan said. The two looked down and Popuri looked over to Ewan and blushed a little.

"I hope we can watch this next year, too…" she said with a smile. Ewan nodded, "Wasn't that something? Thank you." Popuri got closer and leaned in to give Ewan a small kiss on the cheek. He let out a small sigh of bliss and then noticed that the sun had set.

"Here… let me walk you home." Ewan decided. Popuri nodded and the two walked back to the flower shop.

"Good night." Popuri smiled and waved to Ewan.

"Oh, one thing before you go," he remembered something that he hoped Popuri would know about. She paused and waited for him to say what he wanted to say, "There's an E+P marking on a tree at the Goddess Pond… do you know where that came from?"

"An E+P marking? On what tree?" wondered Popuri. She had gotten a bit red, but Ewan wasn't able to tell.

"The one closest to where we planted the Blue Mist flower," Ewan explained, thinking about the marking, "It wasn't too big, so I hadn't noticed it before." the florist let out a little cough and started closing the door.

"Well… I marked that. Years ago." and with that, Popuri shut the door and left Ewan outside blushing. He finally moved when there was a strong gust of wind blowing. When Ewan did make it to his house, he looked up and smiled at the sight of snow falling.

"It's Winter." Ewan smiled and stayed outside to watch some of the snow fall before going inside and going to bed, quickly falling asleep when he did.


	47. Never Ending

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 47:**_ Never Ending

**(Short chapter ewwwww. Barely even 3000 words. Oh well, next chapter should be good.)**

As predicted, a giant, short blizzard had coated the whole of the village with snow. Even with this look, most people didn't seem to feel very Wintery yet and probably needed a bit more time to adjust to the new climate and atmosphere of the village.

"Winter outfit!" Ewan yelled to his cat after waking up and feeding her. She didn't care and just carried on with her food. First on was the short-sleeved shirt that was a mix of light blue and white patterns. He then put on the dark blue pants and his brown shoes, although those were mostly covered. Ewan had grown a bit more to fit his coat that matched his T-shirt, only with more white fur linings on it that kept him warmer. Finally, the traditional red bandana was changed for the white bandana with icicle patterns.

"Knock knock!" a familiar, loud voice called out. Ewan walked over and opened the door to see Alex and Raffi standing there. Raffi was wearing her Winter outfit now, too.

"What is it?" wondered Ewan and Alex marveled a little at his Winter outfit, commenting on how she missed seeing it from last year.

"Alex wants to change her outfit this year. We're trendsetters," explained Raffi when the redhead didn't explain why the two were there, "and it's a good excuse to go to the city for a bit." the brunette laughed a little.

"Yeah!" Alex was nodding as Raffi had explained the plan. "My clothes are boring. I mean, I like them and all… but you know, I was seen in them last year and most of the year at Forget-Me-Not."

"Any idea on what clothes you want?" wondered Ewan, leaving his house and starting his chores. Alex and Raffi followed him as he did so.

"I might." was all the redhead decided to say. The two kept watching Ewan silently until all of the chores on the farm were completed.

"So, are you coming with us, then?" Raffi asked. She had noticed that Ewan didn't reply to their offer to go to the city yet.

"Oh!" Ewan laughed. "Yes, of course I'm going with you. Let me just finish my chores and we can go." he nodded.

"Want us to help?" Alex asked. Ewan said that it wasn't necessary, but she and Raffi decided to go to the greenhouse and do some watering, as it seemed like the easiest thing to do and the least likely thing for Alex to mess up.

"We'd better hurry then," the brunette said quickly when the group of three met up after the chores, "unless we want to be stuck in a long line." Ewan smiled and nodded.

"Do we all have everything?" he asked. Raffi and Alex nodded and went off towards Green Ranch and then the beach. The ferry ride was quick and the city wasn't too packed yet.

"Looks like we got here at a decent time," noted Alex. She looked around and saw that the amount of people in the streets was fairly normal.

"There's the store!" Ewan pointed it out. It had been a while, but he was pleased to see that it was practically the same and that he remembered where it was.

"Wow… I should have shopped here earlier! Look at all the outfits and stuff that it has!" Alex was beaming at the sight of all the clothes. She paused for a moment and then turned to her friends. "Can you two not watch as I shop? I want to get some clothes, but then customize them."

"Ooh, I love surprises," Raffi smiled and seemed quite excited. "We'll be waiting outside." Raffi and Ewan walked outside and ate their packed lunches while waiting.

"Okay, let's go!" Alex said, bubbling as she left the store. She had a few bags and Ewan and Raffi helped her with them. However, she stressed that they don't look in the bag.

"You're pretty obsessed with this, yeah?" mused Ewan with a small chuckle. Alex said nothing and made a snarky face, which Ewan just shrugged off.

"Let's just go to Maria's house. The library's always closed in Winter until the 10th, so it's not like she'll be working," decided the redhead. The others nodded and they got off of the ship and quickly made their way to the Mayor's house.

"I think we've outdone ourselves…" Maria and Alex were both murmuring things as they walked down the stairs to reveal Alex's new outfit. She had on a short dress with something underneath that seemed like bellbottom pants, and she had on simple brown boots. Of course, she still had on her star hairpin, but now she had a large bow on the left side of her dress that had a matching yellow color. It was very Goddess inspired, especially the colors that were dominantly white with pastel colors at the ends of the outfit.

"Very nice," complimented Raffi, putting her hands on her hips. "I see that you're going back to your Goddess roots."

"Yeah, next thing we know she'll be running around in a green wig," Ewan chuckled and avoided Alex trying to punch him before finally giving a compliment.

The rest of the day was spent having some fun and keeping warm at the Bakery with hot drinks and cakes.

* * *

The next day was a little snowy and a couple people decided to go to the bar later that evening. Alex, Rick, Megan, Kai, Cliff, Ann, Maria, Harris, and Elli were all together at one table.

"Why do we always get a random assortment of people?" Ann wondered with a little laugh as her drink was served. Megan wanted a night off, so Karen decided to take her shift.

"I don't know… but I always like it," Harris said with a small nod. "It always brings out some good and interesting conversation."

"True that," Kai chuckled and lifted a glass before taking a shot of alcohol.

"Let's try not to get too drunk here," chuckled Megan, taking a sip of water, "because I don't want to have to do any cleaning in the morning."

"So when is… whatever your making gonna be finished?" Elli inquired to Alex and Rick, taking about their still-ruined house. The carpenters were still working on it, but the couple hadn't planned on divulging the information of what their house was going to be yet.

"It's going to be done in… a little over a week. I think," replied Rick

"And before you ask: no, we're not telling you what it's going to be," Alex smirked and a couple of people let out a groan.

"At least we don't have to ask now…" murmured Cliff with a small chuckle under his breath. There was another person at the bar sitting by himself who was there before the group had arrived.

"So tell me about this Gray kid," Megan said quite randomly, taking a small look at him. She made sure that the rancher didn't notice her and she wanted to make sure that it wasn't too obvious that they were talking about him.

"Gray? Well he's quiet and likes animals and he went out with Popuri, but probably still likes her and I think hates Ewan," Ann explained before taking a deep breath.

"Why, do you like him?" Rick asked, raising his eyebrow and chuckling quietly. Megan let out a loud laugh that seemed very posh.

"Don't be silly. I am a new resident to this town. I barely even know the guy," she insisted before gulping down her water and getting out of her chair.

"Well… where are you going?" Maria wondered, putting her hand on her chin.

"To go flirt," Megan shrugged casually and walked away from the table towards where Gray was. Alex seemed like she was about to burst into applause and tears, but Rick stopped her just in time, reminding her that they were in public.

"Thanks, Duke," Karen thanked the bartender and took a drink, presumably for Gray, and placed it on a tray. Megan tapped her on the shoulder.

"You're on break, honey, go pop a squat next to your husband," the brunette told her. Karen shrugged and handed her the tray, doing a quick pirouette to the song that was playing and walking over to the table with the others.

"Thanks…" Gray mumbled in a drunken manner as Megan handed him the drink. He didn't even question why it wasn't Karen giving him the drink.

"This is gonna be a cinch," giggled Megan before coughing a little. "Hi, I'm sure that you remember me." the rancher let out a questioning grunt and shrugged his shoulders before downing his drink.

"Melanie?" guessed Gray, wiping the foam from his beer off of his face. Megan tried to not look annoyed and smiled.

"Megan. You were so close though," she said with a smile. Gray's beer was already half-finished, "Your standoffishness is cute." Megan finally said bluntly.

"… Wuhh?" he mumbled in a questioning manner.

"Oh, now I KNOW you're trying to annoy me. I love annoying people," Megan told him, taking his finished beer glad and quickly walking it over to Duke.

"… Whatever," Gray replied and continued to look off straight ahead. It seemed to be enough for Megan and she decided to pull Karen back out of her seat.

"Okay, break's over," she said after a long sigh. Karen shrugged and took her silver tray, taking the empty glasses at the table before walking over to Duke.

"So it didn't go well?" asked Elli with a little frown. She gave Megan a comforting pat on the back, hoping that it'd make her feel better.

"What gave it away?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow. They all looked around a little awkwardly as well as coughing, waiting for someone to say something.

"Your face says it all," the mailman finally said with a smile. Harris rubbed his neck a little nervously and turned to Megan.

"That and we watched and heard the whole thing happen," Cliff replied truthfully. Ann put her face in her hand and let a long sigh pass her lips. "What?" the vagabond asked.

"Moving on… please…" Ann decided, laughing sheepishly and patting her fiancé on the shoulder a couple of times.

"Oh, speaking of you two… even though we weren't talking about you two… have you decided on a wedding date?" asked Kai curiously.

"We have, actually. We were going to announce it today anyway, regardless of whether or not someone asked," Cliff explained with a small laugh. He turned to Ann, letting her tell the group when they were going to get married.

"We've decided to have our wedding on the 13th of Winter," Ann nodded. They all smiled and gave their congratulations and got very excited. "Now, would it be tacky to have the wedding on the farm?" she asked.

"Hmm… I say no. Why would you want to get married there anyway?" wondered Alex curiously. Ann explained that it was such a big place that it would be easy to hold the venue and the fields always looked beautiful.

"Didn't your parents get married right there at Green Ranch?" Rick wondered. Ann nodded.

"You should probably remember as such, seeing as you're my cousin. Although, you are pretty forgetful…" Ann mused with a small smile.

"Hey, you know what else I've noticed?" Maria said. Everyone looked at her, waiting to hear what she realized. "I haven't seen Cliff as much at Sprite Cave and such when I would go out to see the bugs and forage and such. Why is that?"

"Oh, well the Green family has been nice enough to let me stay at the ranch. I don't sleep in the same room as Ann yet, but I do live on the ranch!" Cliff explained. Upon hearing this good news, the group realized that it was quite late and they decided to disband for the night.

* * *

The 3rd of Winter was pretty quiet and the only noteworthy news was when Ewan bought a new sheep. He named it Eunice and it was the last barn animal that Ewan would buy, as his barn was now completely full with its maximum of eight animals.

The next day was more eventful, as it was Ewan's second year of having a birthday in Flower Bud Village.

"I'm glad that we're just going to the Village Square for my party," explained Ewan to Raffi and Alex, who were in his house. "Thanks, by the way, for the cooking." Raffi made him breakfast and Alex made a dessert for later.

"No problem," Raffi nodded and poured him another glass of orange juice. It was freshly squeezed from some oranges that had been grown in another town during the summertime.

"And we've got Popuri working on your crops and our husbands working on the animals, so you can relax," replied Alex. Ewan nodded and finished his toast and juice.

"I think I've finished anyway," Ewan told them. "Shall we just go to the plaza now?" he wondered, taking his plate and glass and walking to the kitchen before Alex snatched it out of his hands so that Ewan wouldn't have to wash them.

"Why don't we check that the others have finished your chores first?" suggested Raffi. Ewan agreed with this idea and poked his head out of the roof to see if any of the three were outside waiting.

"Okay, let's go," the farmer nodded and led Raffi outside. They went into the greenhouse to see Popuri finishing up and they went to the barn and chicken coop to see that Rick and Joe had finished, too.

"Are we all ready?" Alex wondered, leaving Ewan's house after doing the washing up. They all said that they were and they went to the Village Square.

"Happy birthday!" everyone called out excitedly when Ewan arrived. It wasn't a surprise party or anything, but everyone yelling this to Ewan surprised him a little and he chuckled sheepishly.

"Thanks guys—hey where's the gifts?" he chuckled and looked around. Popuri hit his shoulder jokingly and Ewan laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm only kidding of course."

"Uh-huh," the florist crossed her arms and led Ewan to her parents.

"We got you something!" Lilia said brightly. It was an interesting contrast to how she usually was during Winter.

"It's some Upseed Flower seeds," Basil handed Ewan the bag of seeds, explaining that they originated from Forget-Me-Not. "They're Winter plants, so grow them outside. Apparently, they're good for making hybrid crops… but I'm not sure what that means."

"Thank you very much, guys!" Ewan beamed as he took the flowers. "Say, Basil, why are you here in the village for Autumn and Winter? I didn't really think about it until now…"

"Oh, well after all the drama and such, I decided that I might as well stay here for the year," Basil explained.

"And of course, that makes me very happy!" Popuri said, giving her dad a big hug. Ewan was happy that Basil was staying in the village this year, as he had noted Popuri's father complex due to her partially absentee father.

"Okay, I'm going to go see the others," Ewan waved to the family and walked off. Lilia and Basil walked off to go chat with other people and Popuri took a seat on the bench, letting out a warming sigh as she watched Ewan interact with everyone at his party.

"Nice goo-goo eyes," teased Elli when she walked up to Popuri with Raffi. The two brunettes shared the bench with Popuri, who blushed a little.

"You can't help it, can you?" Raffi asked as she smiled and raised an eyebrow. Popuri was silent for a while and staring off into space.

"Can I tell you guy something?" she finally asked her closest friends after a long moment of silence. "And this is probably something that you shouldn't tell Ewan." Elli and Raffi looked at each other curiously.

"Sure. What is it?" Elli asked. Popuri fixed her hair slowly and looked away from Ewan.

"You know, I've never stopped loving Ewan," she finally admitted.

"Well it makes sense. Your love was always never ending. At least… in everyone's minds," replied Raffi with a smile. "So why can't you just get back together with him?"

"I wish it were that easy, Raffi," Popuri sighed. "Besides, it's okay being single and I definitely don't want to rush into things. I'm happy the way I am now." Elli put her hand on her chin and made a pensive face.

"Say, that reminds me of that one song. How does it go…?" the baker tried to remember. Popuri cleared out her throat and started singing the song that she thought Elli was talking about.

"Over thoughts of giving in. Never wanted this to end. It won't last as long as memories stay. Cause it will never fade away," the florist began. "Oh, I can never replace my love for you. Oh, I will never forget you'll see me through."

"Hey, I think that's it!" Elli smiled. Popuri chuckled a little and slowly got to her feet. She let out a groan as she stretched her body out and turned to her friends.

"Okay, why don't we join the party instead of secluding ourselves?" Popuri suggested. Raffi and Elli nodded, so Popuri helped Elli up and Elli helped Raffi up. Raffi stumbled a bit and nearly fell, but she did get to her feet and they rejoined the party.

In the end, Ewan was pleased with how his birthday turned out and was exhausted by the end. He thanked everyone for coming and for all their gifts. The party didn't finish until it was quite late, so Ewan fell asleep later than usual.


	48. Ewan's Scottish Holiday

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 48:**_ Ewan's Scottish Holiday

It was the morning of the 5th and Ewan woke up very slowly. First, he opened one eye and then the other. Then he closed the first eye and then the other. Ewan then opened both eyes widely and suddenly. It was a terrible shock, so he closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. He heard a voice singing loudly and not very tunefully and groaned.

"Oh lord…" Ewan complained, keeping his eyes closed. Suddenly, the loud voice boomed in Ewan's ear and he sat up with a start. Ewan turned to see Alex in front of him and looked at her coldly. "Have you gone out of your mind completely?"

"Good morning, good morning, good morning!" she shouted in response. Ewan finally got out of bed and got close to Alex, making her laugh nervously. "You've come very close to me."

"Listen to me carefully. First, you woke me up. Second, you are making a great deal of noise. Third, it's practically the middle of the night. Fourth, what are you doing in my place!" Ewan asked. He paused and sighed. "Take your time and answer slowly."

"I get the feeling you're displeased with me," replied Alex cheerfully, "am I right?" Ewan sighed and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

"Just answer the question," he finally said.

"Ah!" Alex replied quickly. "Yes! Ah, yes! Of course! You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Ewan asked icily, waiting for his tea to cool.

"No, of course you wouldn't know!" answered Alex. "How could you! Silly of me!" Ewan waited as the redhead avoided the topic at hand. Alex laughed a little. "What must you think of me?" Ewan continued to look at her as he waited.

"Do you really want to know?" Ewan asked bluntly. Alex laughed again, only with more nervousness in her voice. Ewan finally took a sip of tea and Alex finally answered.

"You're all taking us on holiday this Winter," she told him very quickly. Ewan dropped his cup to the floor. "You've dropped your cup, friend." Alex told him brightly.

"WHAT did you just say?" Ewan asked. Alex reminded him that it was about dropping his cup, but Ewan wanted to know about what was said before that.

"Difficult to remember… difficult to make the old brain tick over," said Alex.

"Force yourself," Ewan replied quickly.

"Uh… it was about Winter. And a holiday. About Winter and a holiday?" Alex wondered. Ewan nodded quickly and picked up his saucer. "Could it have been about you taking us all on holiday this Winter?" and then Ewan dropped the saucer. "You've dropped your saucer, friend."

"I know! I know, I know, I know, I know!" Ewan yelled while standing up and trying to fix his things. Alex fixed her hair slowly.

"Can I have another cup of tea?" she asked. Ewan sat down heavily.

"Pour me one," he said, "and tell me the worst."

"Well, we thought that it would be lovely to have a Winter holiday this year and as you're so good at organizing things we thought you would make all the arrangements and take us." Alex poured Ewan and herself the tea.

"Who's "we?"" wondered Ewan.

"Popuri and me. And Raffi and Joe," Alex said. Ewan waited for her to continue, as he could tell that she was going to. "And Cliff. And Ann. So I can leave you to the arrangements, alright?" Alex asked as she finished her tea.

"No, it's not alright!" complained Ewan, but Alex ignored him and asked where they were going. "Give me some time to think, woman. PLEASE."

"Of course. I'll gather the others and we'll meet back here in… about ten minutes?" she suggested. Ewan snorted a laugh.

"Tomorrow," he insisted. Alex explained that they were impatient to start, and Ewan said that they should just start, then.

"We couldn't possibly do it without you, our leader, our friend… our holiday arranger…" Alex named off a few things. Ewan told her to get out and she looked down at her teacup. "Any tea left?"

"Get out!" Ewan was finally able to usher Alex out of the house and cleaned everything up, letting out a long sigh. He got to work on his chores and thought about the idea of a Winter holiday. Ewan finally warmed up to the idea, and so he thought about some ideas for holiday.

"Winter holiday… it'd have to be somewhere with lots of snow," he thought about it out loud. "I've got it! We'll go to Scotland! We'll stay at my Uncle Douglas's house up in Paisley! We'll have to go by boat to get to the isles, but I'm sure that we can hitch a train up to Scotland." he excitedly finished his chores and rushed into his house. Ewan started packing while humming _Scotland the Brave_.

"Oh, I need my kilt!" he ran towards a small closet that he had. "You know, I'm glad that I got my memory back or else I'd still be baffled on why I had this…" Ewan lifted the kilt up and put it up to his wait to check if it looked like it still fit. He turned to his cat who watched him curiously, ready to lie down on some black clothing and get fur all over it.

"Of course, I'm not going to be TRUE Scottish. I'll put underwear on," Ewan chuckled and Rosie meowed at him. Ewan rolled his eyes and got out some baggage so that he could put clothes and other assorted things inside.

**(Before you ask, I don't believe that I have an Uncle Douglas. XD)**

* * *

The next day, the group planning on going to Scotland was crowded in Ewan's kitchen. Ewan planned this in case someone wanted a snack or a drink.

"Are we all here?" Ewan asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Yes, we're all here. And we're all agog, aren't we?" Raffi answered. Most people nodded or mumbled some sort of agreement with Raffi.

"I'm so agog I'm hot," said Alex, fanning herself with her hand.

"Try getting off the stove," suggested Ewan. Alex made a squeak as she quickly got off the stove.

"Try not to interrupt too much, Alex," Popuri said to the redhead, watching Ewan and eagerly awaiting what plans he had for holiday.

"Thank you, Popuri," Ewan nodded to her. He then explained the plan. They were to go to Scotland and be accommodated in Uncle Douglas's big house. Ewan phoned him and it was all set, so everyone would assemble to leave, ready packed, in an hour's time.

This news startled everyone and there was a frenzy, especially on the fact that they most likely wouldn't be ready in an hour. Ewan called out for them to be quiet and said that he was ready.

"But you knew!" they all shrieked.

"Okay, fine! Just get ready as quickly as you can and then we'll go," Ewan decided. He reminded them to go to the beach so that they could get on the boat as soon as possible.

"Let's go!" Cliff said, rushing outside as they all left. Ewan decided to make plans so that his animals and crops on the Rancho Farm would be taken care of. He followed Popuri to the flower shop first.

"Hi, guys! Do you mind taking care of my crops when we've gone to Scotland? I can pay you, if you need it," Ewan greeted Lilia and Basil.

"I can do it! You don't need to pay us though. It'll give me something to do!" Basil replied quickly and excitedly. He rushed over and Popuri and she let out an audible sigh as her dad gave her a big hug.

"Papa… it's okay. This isn't the first time that I've been off on my own," the florist assured her father, "Although, you do this every time I go away…" Popuri murmured. Ewan left to give Popuri time to get ready. Green Ranch was the next stop so that he could find someone to look after his animals.

"Hi, Hall," Ewan greeted Ann's father and explained the situation. Hall decided that he would take care of Ewan's animals, but since he was very busy in the Winter, he would need some money. Ewan quickly said that it wasn't a problem, especially considering the money that he received for his birthday.

"I'd better double check that I have everything…" Ewan decided and returned to his house. He was done quickly and went to the beach when it was about the time for the group to all meet up. They were back much sooner than Ewan had thought.

"Okay, let's all get on the boat!" Raffi said, making sure that everyone was all accounted for and that they didn't leave anything behind. After the boat ride, they ended up in a quiet port town and excitedly made it to the train station. There was a loud whistle and everyone stopped.

"Now just a little moment," an operator of the train said as he walked off the train. "If I'm taking you all to Scotland, there are a few requirements that have to be met. First off, I need a guard…"

"Me!" Joe replied quickly. "Deep down, I've always wanted to be a guard." he said and flashed a silly smile.

"Good! Off we go!" Ewan said, rushing them towards the train. The train operator whistled again to stop them.

"Not so fast. I need a ticket collector and a buffet attendant and a stoker and a chum to talk to during the dreary bits," he explained to them. Obviously, this train company needed more workers.

"Might as well bike to Scotland at this rate…" Ewan grumbled under his breath. Cliff became ticket collector, Alex was elected stoker, and Raffi volunteered to stay up front with the conductor and chat with him. All they needed now was a cook and buffet attendant. Everyone looked at Popuri.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked quietly.

"You're a lady," Ann replied, knowing that she couldn't cook and the other ladies already had jobs, "and so a born provider. The florist sighed.

"Oh alright," Popuri said, "but don't expect too much." Ewan rushed off to the first carriage of the train.

"I've got first class," he decided with a smirk. The others let out a small sigh and they all got settled on the train. Finally, it started going and they were headed north. Popuri was preparing the lunch while Ann was singing with Alex nearby. Raffi was listening to the singing and occasionally asking the train conductor if he was alright. He said that he was and that he was enjoying the sights. Joe was busy guarding, looking out at every station and hoping that they could stop so that he could do some flag waving. Cliff noticed that no one was paying or anything, so he decided to go to sleep.

"I should like to make absolutely certain of the route, so that I know if we go the wrong way or not," Joe said, appearing in one area of the train where they all were. Popuri was serving the lunch of herb soup with fish and chips. After they ate, Popuri had made some tea and lemonade.

"How can we go wrong?" she asked, taking a sip of her own lemonade. "All we have to do is just keep going up, right?"

"Can't be too careful," Joe said with a small shrug. Ewan leaned up and turned to the map, pointing out all the stops.

"Bristol!" a voice shouted and Ewan went pale. Well… paler than usual.

"Bristol?" he said, faintly.

"I warned you," replied Joe with a sigh. He went out to go see what the problem was and came back quite quickly. The train conductor wanted to see a friend out in the countryside before he retired from his work. They would be leaving soon.

"I don't know…" mumbled Ewan irritably. "What a way to run a train station!" he huffed.

"Don't worry," Popuri tried to assuage her friend's feelings.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Ewan said. "Someone's got to worry. It would be a fine thing of no one worried, wouldn't it?"

"Well, worrying won't start the train," replied Popuri. Suddenly, the train jerked and started moving. Ewan turned to Popuri with a small smirk.

"So when's dinner?" he asked.

"I'll make it now," Popuri sighed.

* * *

The train went on and they had their dinner while discussing how long it would take to get to Scotland. Popuri tried to be optimistic about it, saying that the train was going quite fast.

There was a jerk and a crash. The teacups scattered in all directions. Cliff woke up and everyone started rolling around in all directions.

"What on earth is happening!" yelled Raffi as they all rolled around.

"What's happening!" Ann shrieked. The train kept bumping and bumping until it finally stopped.

"Listen!" Cliff said quickly. There was a muffled and distant noise and they all looked around curiously when they noted that it seemed to be coming from inside the train.

"It's near you, Ewan," Joe pointed at the farmer. Ewan screeched and leapt up. Beneath him was Alex, who looked quite squashed and quite annoyed.

"Thank you," she grumbled. "Too kind. Didn't you hear me shouting, you great beastly thing?"

"Steady, Alex," Popuri tried to diffuse the situation.

"I'll never be steady again," Alex said. "I'm a squashed woman."

"Do you good," replied Ewan, heartlessly.

"Oh, get off!" Alex finally pushed Ewan off and they all went outside to see that they were in the middle of a field. The train conductor looked quite disconsolate.

"The train went off the rails," the conductor said, holding his head. "Is everyone alright?" they all assured him that they were alright and helped get the train back on the tracks. It was difficult, but they were able to do it.

"Alright now? Pointing the right way?" Raffi asked, hoping that they were. The train conductor nodded and the brunette turned to her husband.

"All aboard!" Joe said, waving his flags around. They all got on and the train started up. Ewan let out a little sigh as the train started moving again.

"We'll take DAYS at this rate," he said.

"I'm squashed," moaned Alex. Popuri walked over with a cart.

"Then you won't want any cake, will you?" she asked the redhead.

"I might force down a small piece…" Alex decided. They all had some cake and a little more tea. They passed all the stops that they had planned to stop by, seeing all the sights briefly as the train moved along.

"This is so exciting! Especially for a simple country girl like me…" Ann said. She was glad that Cliff was with her, as this would basically have been their 'honeymoon'. Cliff wasn't as excited as Ann, as he had been to Clover Town, but he was still very excited. Eventually, the train slowed and let out a little toot. Ewan rushed to the window.

"We've arrived!" he shouted. "We've arrived! Oh, I'm so happy!"

"I'm squashed," said Alex.

"Oh, be quiet!" they all yelled and rushed to the window with Ewan. The train was pulling into a small station. All around was snow and the big hills were covered in pine trees that also had snow all over them. Flower Bud had snow, too, but it was so much more different here. Oddly enough, there was more nature and it looked like a wonderland.

"It's beautiful," breathed Popuri, clasping her hands together.

"Home!" Ewan gasped.

"Squashed," said Alex. The train stopped and everything was quiet. Then there was a sound from the other end of the station. It was a musical sound.

"The pipes!" Ewan whispered. "Oh, the pipes! I may cry!" they all got off and stood on the platform. There was a figure walking their way who wore a kilt, a large plaid bonnet, and a set of bagpipes. He looked quite a bit like a Scottish terrier, if you didn't know that he was a human.

"Uncle Douglas," breathed Ewan.

* * *

Uncle Douglas got closer and closer to the group and finally stopped playing the bagpipes. After a long silence, he spoke up.

"Where's wee Ewie?" Uncle Douglas asked very loudly. They all jumped as he spoke and Joe started laughing nervously.

"Wee Ewie's right here," Alex pushed Ewan out in front of his uncle.

"Ye're late!" he said. "Ye'll get no tea! Now come on!" Uncle Douglas played a loud note on the bagpipes until his face turned red before walking away.

"He's alright, really," Ewan insisted after explaining that 'tea' meant 'dinner.' "It's just his way."

"Lead the way, wee Ewie," Alex said, lifting his arm to motion that Ewan walk ahead first.

"Any trouble out of you and I'll feed you to a Highland cow," replied Ewan quickly.

"Oh, any about?" Ann asked, perking up and looking around.

"I think we'd better go before Uncle Douglas gets cross…" Popuri suggested. They all agreed and followed Ewan down the train station platform. Uncle Douglas was waiting in front of a black car and ushered them to get in.

"Ye'd better sit beside me, lassie," he said to Popuri. She sat in the front with Uncle Douglas, who covered Popuri up to her chin in a tartan rug. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" they all replied from the back. They were a little squished up, but were too excited to care. Uncle Douglas gave Popuri a big wink before the car moved off. The florist sat back and told herself that it was going to be okay. It started to get dark and a light snow started to fall.

"Is it far?" Popuri asked, making sure that her tartan rug wasn't going to fall off.

"Just a step," Uncle Douglas replied. He gave Popuri another big wink. "Sixty miles."

"Sixty miles!" gasped Joe.

"Just a step?" asked Raffi, lifting an eyebrow.

"We'll be frozen solid!" Ewan said, lifting his arms up. Or at least lifting as much of his arms up that he could.

"If ye'd rather walk, ye can!" answered Uncle Douglas, turning around and glittering at Ewan.

"Uncle… please, PLEASE look where you're going," pleaded Ewan sheepishly. He let out a huffing sound and turned back to the road.

"No one would be foolish enough to get in MY way," Uncle Douglas told them.

"Not even trees?" asked Cliff brightly, but Uncle Douglas didn't need to reply and took a turn through some huge iron gates.

"Sixty miles already?" Ann asked when he explained that they arrived.

"My little joke," Uncle Douglas said, letting out a couple hearty laughs. He turned to the others and they started laughing awkwardly. The car pulled up to the big house and everyone got out of the car while clutching their luggage.

"Angus!" shouted Uncle Douglas. "Where are ye, ye lop-sided lump of rubbish!" the large doors opened and a tall man with long, dark brown hair opened the door.

"Ah, hush yer whisht!" he replied.

"Dinna hush yer whisht to me!" Uncle Douglas shouted back.

"And dinna shout at me!" bellowed Angus.

"Get my friends inside!" screeched Uncle Douglas.

"Why, are they all helpless!"Angus boomed.

"I think we'd better go in," whispered Popuri, and she went up the front steps with the others closely behind her. They all stood in the great hall. A huge fire was burning huge logs in the huge fireplace.

"Ye'll find your rooms marked clearly," said Uncle Douglas, "but first I expect ye'd like a little something?"

"Well, it has been a long day," Raffi nodded and smiled.

"Ye poor wee creatures," Uncle Douglas frowned and then turned to Angus. "ANGUS! OPEN THE DOOR!" he then bellowed. Angus walked down the great hall and opened another large door. It led to the dining room with another huge fire burning huge logs in the huge fireplace. There was a huge table laid with a huge meal.

"Look at all the stuff that they have!" gasped Ann happily. "Potatoes… corn…" she named the two things that she loved so much.

"Eggs!" Cliff piped up. He had been tired from the long journey, but enjoyed seeing some food that he enjoyed. He liked any food, really.

"Cakes and pies! Oh, I'd better save some for Elli!" Popuri remarked at the dessert foods. She loved getting these things at Flower Bud Bakery, so she was quite excited to see that Uncle Douglas had prepared this. There was a lot more food out there on the table and everyone was excited to see at least one dish that they loved.

"Better get to it," suggested Uncle Douglas, "before it gets spoiled." So they all sat down to one of the best meals they'd ever had in their lives and afterwards they were very ready for bed.


	49. Quaintness of Scotland

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 49:**_ Quaintness of Scotland

The next morning Popuri woke up very early. The frost had made patterns on her window and from outside came the sound of bagpipes. She went to the window, rubbed a little hole to see through, and looked out. She saw Uncle Douglas walking up and down the snow as he played his pipes.

"Goodness, he must be cold," murmured Popuri as she put a hand on her cheek. Suddenly, there was a great booming clanging noise outside the door. Popuri peeped out and saw Angus walking slowly along the corridor banging a gong. All down the corridor doors opened and heads peered out.

"Breakfast!" Angus bellowed, banging his way down the stairs. They all went down to breakfast and Uncle Douglas came in, sitting down at the head of the table.

"After ye've eaten," he said, "I want ye all changed into civilized apparel. And that means the kilt!" the group looked around a little awkwardly and then watched him quickly eat seven portions of breakfast in quick succession. Uncle Douglas then stumped out.

"He's a character," noted Joe with a small chuckle.

"He is that," agreed Raffi with a small nod. After breakfast, they all dressed up in their Scottish attire and assembled in the great hall to await anything that might happen.

"All set then?" Uncle Douglas inquired as he entered the room with Angus behind him.

"Uh. For what, Uncle Douglas?" wondered Ewan.

"Well, 'tis Tuesday, and on Tuesdays, rain or shine, snow or sleet, sun or typhoon, we hunt the haggis," he explained.

"Uh. Will we be back in time for lunch?" Alex asked quietly. Uncle Douglas let out a loud laugh.

"Can ye think of nothing but yer tum, lassie?" he roared, making Alex squeak and jump back a couple steps. "Come. We're away."

"How exciting," breathed Popuri. Raffi asked if she could be excused as she wanted to observe the garden. Joe decided that he would rather join Raffi and Uncle Douglas said that it would be alright.

"Please yourselves," he didn't mind who did what, so Ann and Cliff decided to go have a picnic since it was such a good day. At least, in terms of Scotland weather.

"Wouldn't you want to see the garden, too?" wondered Ewan, turning to the florist. She didn't seem to be paying attention to him, though.

"How exciting," Popuri breathed when Uncle Douglas said that they were off to the hunt. Outside, Uncle Douglas got them all into a large open cart and he seemed to get into a fight with the cart driver.

"Come on, Big John!" he barked.

"Why's he called Big John?" whispered Popuri.

"Ah, now," Uncle Douglas contrasted Popuri's tone to a loud voice. "He was once in a Cowboy and Indian film and he's never been the same since." Big John did seem dressed for such a movie.

"Get away," said Big John as the cart started moving slowly through the snow. They went along a lane through dark pine woods. The lane went up and up, twisting and turning until it reached the end of the trees and there, by a big dead pine, they stopped.

"We start here," said Uncle Douglas. "Out, everybody. We'll go in two's. Ye'll come with me, lassie." naturally, Uncle Douglas chose to go with Popuri. Alex turned to Ewan.

"Don't say it!" he yelled. "My first haggis hunt and I'm saddled with you…"

"We'll go two different ways and meet back here for lunch. Take care the wee beasties don't outfox ye." Uncle Douglas chuckled and set off with Popuri at a brisk trot. Alex looked at Ewan again.

"Have you even the remotest idea what to do?" she asked brightly.

"No, I haven't," Ewan replied crossly. "Frankly, I thought haggis was sheep guts and not an actual animal that you can hunt…" Big John looked over at them.

"You need to creep up and surround them," he drawled.

"How can I creep up and surround them? I don't even know what they look like," Ewan asked.

"Oh, you can't miss them," Big John said. "They're round and fat and they go 'whee!' a lot."

"They sound lovely," sighed Alex with a small smile. "Are there many about? Not dangerous, I take it?"

"Something like two million at the last count. And it depends on whether or not they're crept up on and surrounded," explained Big John. The two decided to just go and see what it was like for themselves and went off. Alex was having a ball playing around on the hills and such.

"Whee!" Alex called out as she slid down a small hill. Ewan quickly hid behind a tree and said that he heard a haggis go "whee!", but the redhead explained that it was only her. Ewan groaned and they continued. After some more time, they heard "whee! whee!"

"Was that you?" Ewan turned to Alex before deciding to be all secretive. Alex said that it wasn't and they saw that it was a haggis. It was coming their way. A small, round tartan thing hurtled over their heads and landed in a flurry of snow nearby. Alex whispered to Ewan that it wasn't very big.

"Whee!" the haggis said suddenly, making the two hunters fall back into the snow. The haggis looked at them curiously. "Ye're not much good at it, are ye?" it said. "I heard ye coming two miles away."

"We've never done it before. Sir," Alex explained. The haggis said that it was obvious and asked if they were with Uncle Douglas. The two said that they were.

"Aye, yon Douglas," said the haggis, wheezing with laughter. "Fifty years after the haggis and he's never caught one yet." upon being asked whether or not Ewan and Alex caught the haggis, he said that they didn't. The haggis gave them an opportunity to catch them, but the haggis quickly sped away at the speed of a bullet.

"I've got an idea," Alex said quickly after playing around on a hill. "We'll MAKE ourselves a haggis. Quick, take your kilt off!"

"I will not!" Ewan immediately protested. "The very idea…"

"This is no time for arguing; I'm doing this for YOU, you know," replied Alex with her hands on her hips.

"I'm truly grateful," Ewan said sarcastically. He finally handed Alex his kilt and she formed a ball of snow, put the kilt around it, and grabbed some mud hiding under the snow for the eyes. Back at the cart, Uncle Douglas and Popuri returned and they were eating lunch with Big John.

"Didn't catch many, did we?" said Popuri, brightly. Uncle Douglas shook his head and conversation moved to Big John telling Popuri that he has never caught a haggis before. Ewan and Alex started making a lot of noise on a nearby hill and Popuri breathed how exciting it was that they might have caught one. Uncle Douglas didn't seem too pleased, however.

"Where's your kilt, Ewan?" Popuri asked, noting how cold Ewan was in only his boxers.

"I lost it in the battle with the haggis," he replied quickly. Uncle Douglas inspected the haggis and then nodded slowly.

"A good specimen. We'll hang him over the great fire in the hall." Ewan glared at Alex who let out a little giggle. The two sat nervously in the back of the cart as they headed back to the house.

"Fine mess you've gotten me into," muttered Ewan.

"I did my best," she replied meekly. After some time, Alex let out a quick gasp and covered her mouth. She showed Ewan a trickle of water running along the bottom of the cart. He grabbed the snow and chucked it off the cart.

"What shall we do?" moaned Ewan. Alex urgently told him to put his kilt back on, regardless of how soggy it was. It was dark when they got back and Uncle Douglas noted very quickly that the haggis was gone.

"I THOUGHT I heard a 'whee!'" said Alex. Uncle Douglas was silent, but then changed his tone to a happier one.

"Ah well! They're very cunning wee beasties. Let's go have some tea."

"I see you got your kilt back, Ewan," whispered Popuri, significantly.

"Don't be so rotten," replied Ewan, sullenly.

* * *

The next morning no one talked about the events of the haggis hunt the day before. Uncle Douglas explained that he would be busy today, so the group would have to find something to do themselves. They assured him that they would do so and that he shouldn't worry about them.

"Och, I'll not worry about ye," Uncle Douglas said, stumping off. "Enjoy yourselves." they all finished their breakfast and wondered what to do.

"If we had some skis, we could ski," suggested Raffi.

"If we had a toboggan, we could toboggan," suggested Ann.

"If we had some ice-skates, we could ice-skate," suggested Cliff.

"If we had any sense, we could think of something," said Alex. Ewan rolled his eyes and told her to think of something. She said that she did and took forever to reply. "Tin trays! They make good toboggans!"

"Alex, you are clever," Joe noted and smiled.

"Huh! ANYONE could have thought of THAT," Ewan replied hastily. Popuri asked him why he didn't and Ewan replied that his mind was on higher things.

"There's only one little problem as I see it," Ann piped up, "and that is where to acquire these tin trays."

"A house like this is sure to have tin trays," Joe said with a small shrug. "Houses like this always do." Popuri decided that they would all go on a search and meet up at the great hall in ten minutes.

"You were born to be an organizer, Popuri," Cliff said as they went off. Alex, Ewan, Popuri, and Cliff had all found some sort of tray or lid, Joe and Raffi found four long pieces of wood that they attached string to, and Ann came up with a dish that was too small.

"We'll take turns," Ewan decided with a small nod. They went out and saw Big John, giving him a greeting.

"Hi! Where ya off to?" he asked. They explained that they were going tobogganing and Big John gave them a recommendation of a mountain and said that he would give them a ride if they wanted.

"We'd be so grateful!" Popuri said quickly. Big John told them to get on. The cart wasn't big enough for all of them, so Ewan forced Alex to hold onto a rope and sit on her tray as they went up. Ann and Cliff decided to join her on their own trays, thinking that it would be some sort of romantic.

"Great, I'm going to be stuck in the back with the couple…" groaned Alex.

"Yep!" Ewan said happily. As they were ascending the mountain, they had a nice view of the glimmering sea. At the top, they all looked down and hesitated on who would go first. Ewan noticed Raffi sitting down on her tray and decided to be evil and gave her a little push.

"Oops, I've slipped! I've slipped!" he lied as Raffi started screaming for help as she slowly started moving. Ewan laughed so hard that he sat down quite heavily on his tray. "WAH! HELP!"

"I don't think he meant to do that…" noted Ann as they watched Ewan disappear after Raffi.

"Perhaps you'd all care for a snack as we wait for them?" Joe suggested, taking out some food and passing it around. Popuri noted how thoughtful this was, although they all noted that Joe would have probably pushed Raffi down the mountain, too.

Meanwhile, halfway down the slope Ewan was catching up rapidly towards Raffi, who seemed to be enjoying herself. She was yelling "whee!" a lot as she was going down.

"Get out of the way!" Ewan yelled as he was speeding down with her.

"Eek! You're bearing down on me!" Raffi called out. Suddenly, there was a sharp clang of the two trays. "Welcome aboard."

"Oh, be quiet! I'm only half-aboard." Ewan replied.

"Well, it's not like you were fully invited on anyway," she said, making a face. Ahead, there was a large mound of snow. "We'll go over it!" Raffi shouted, happily. However, they didn't go over it; they went into it. The others saw this from the top of the hill.

"They've disappeared," said Cliff.

"Do you think they're alright?" wondered Popuri anxiously.

"Of course, Popuri. It's very soft snow," Ann explained. Popuri fixed her tin on the ground and sat down on it.

"Well, I think I'm going to see," she decided bravely. "Err… goodbye."

"Send them our love," Cliff said with an awkward smile.

"Err… no one else is coming?" Popuri asked.

"Don't think so," Alex said quickly.

"Err… I'll be going then," Popuri said. They said goodbye and gave her a small push before she was off. In the snow, it was quite icy and dark and it seemed to be that they had entered a tunnel. There was a noise and someone poked his head out.

"Can I help you?" he asked mildly.

"Well, not really. We just… sorta… dropped in," explained Raffi. The man noticed their trays.

"This isn't a cafeteria… but I can offer you some tea if you like," and with that, the man disappeared into the tunnel. Ewan shook his head at the events that had taken place and was very suddenly struck with a tin in the back.

"Hello," Popuri greeted them. "I was looking for you."

"You're just in time for tea," replied Raffi. Up at the mountain, the others watched Popuri's progress with interest.

"Popuri's disappeared, too," said Ann. "I think that this calls for a search party."

"How many do you think constitutes a search party?" Alex asked nervously.

"Everybody," Ann replied firmly. "Come along. Best feet forward." she took the skis that Raffi had given Alex and slid rapidly down the hill.

"She's taken my skis, so I can't go," Alex said quickly. Joe offered his to her, but she said that it was quite alright.

"We should all go," Cliff insisted. "Safety in numbers, men. And… Alex." Cliff sat down on his tray with Joe and Alex on a ski, holding onto Cliff. They bravely followed Ann down the mountain. Back in the tunnel, Popuri, Raffi, and Ewan were drinking tea while the man was apologizing that he had no biscuits (cookies).

"I didn't expect to see anyone, you see," he explained.

"Please don't worry," Popuri said.

"Well, no, I won't worry," he said, "but I expect you were using the phrase politely because I imagine you wouldn't necessarily think that lack of biscuits would really tax my peace of mind…"

"He's off again," Ewan whispered. There was a flurry of snow and Ann appeared with a silly grin on her face. The man left to go get another cup and Cliff, Alex, and Joe all entered the tunnel in quick succession.

"Bit crowded," noted Alex. The tunnel man came back and Joe said that he hoped that they weren't intruding.

"Intruding?" the man wondered. "Ah, now, well. Intrusion. To enter without invitation. To thrust oneself in forcibly and unwelcome. I suppose strictly speaking you have forced yourselves in and you have entered uninvited, but you are welcome. I think we can safely say that you are not intruding. I'll just go get more cups."

"He must have a lot of cups," Raffi raised an eyebrow. They all had their tea and the man explained that he didn't see many strangers.

"I hope you will come again," he said.

"Thank you. Uh… we should probably go now," Popuri nodded. They all thanked him for the tea and he said that he would see them out. Big John was outside waiting for them.

"Hello, Big John," the man greeted him. "Leg any better?"

"It depends on what you mean by better," replied Big John.

"Let us say in the sense that it is not as bad as it was before," said the man. Big John said it was and the man said that it was good.

"They do go on, don't they?" whispered Ewan. Raffi giggled and nodded. They all decided to get themselves shoved into the cart and they went off back home.

* * *

The next day was the 10th and Uncle Douglas wanted to take a group into the town. They all said that it sounded nice and the couples agreed that they would probably branch off on their own. Alex was left to shadow Uncle Douglas going grocery shopping and God knows what else.

"Come on, Joe, why don't we go here?" suggested Raffi. She found a small little café that seemed practically deserted. "They even have stuff for vegetarians! Which… we aren't. And it's cheap! Cause you know we're broke as—"

"What if it's deserted for a reason?" Joe quickly asked, stopping Raffi from finishing her sentence because he already knew what she was going to say. Raffi let out a small chuckle.

"Why don't we just go in and find out?" she grabbed her husband's wrist and daintily skipped into the café. There was one other man sitting by himself reading a newspaper and enjoying some coffee.

"Welcome!" a voice bellowed quite loudly. Raffi and Joe cringed and worried, but when they saw two girls walking out who didn't look very intimidating they were quite relieved.

"What'll ye have?" the other girl asked. The couple looked up at the menu to see what looked good. Raffi decided on some pasta with a hot chocolate and Joe ordered a sandwich with some "crisps" (potato chips) on the side and a warm apple cider.

"See, there's nothing wrong with it being quiet here!" Raffi said to her husband with a laugh.

"Och, aye, everyone's at work!" one of the worker's said. The two girls went to go chat with Raffi and Joe, which seemed fine because there were only a handful of other people who came in during that time that Raffi and Joe were there.

"I love your accents!" Ann and Cliff were having a more interesting situation than Raffi and Joe were.

"We have accents?" Cliff wondered, putting his hand on his chin. He and Ann bought some food and went off to a park and were on a bench. Some people heard them talking and ran over to tell them about their accents.

"Aye, ye do!" one of the younger in the group said. "It's pretty countryside, I would say."

"I guess that makes sense," Ann shrugged a little and dabbed her face with a napkin, showing that she finished eating.

"Hey, do you want a candy?" Cliff asked his fiancée, taking out a chocolate candy.

"Candy!" everyone gasped, except Cliff and Ann. They both looked at each other and let out a small laugh.

"You call it… sweets, right?" the redhead asked to clarify. They all nodded, but said that it was more preferable for them to just call things what they liked.

"Why don't you have a jumper?" one of the Scottish natives asked Cliff, noting that he only had on clothing that seemed more suitable to Spring. "Aren't you cold?"

"Why don't I… jump her? Well, we're going to be married in some days, so…" the vagabond tried not to turn red and Ann smacked Cliff on the head, turning red.

"They don't mean that!" she yelled. "I don't think." one of the people clarified what a jumper was by touching their own.

"Oh, a sweater! Yeah, I don't really get cold. I'm used to not really having a home and that's what I did all last year."

"Och, they're funny too!" one of them laughed. Cliff just looked at the crowd blankly, but then laughed and just agreed that they were funny people.

Lastly, Ewan and Popuri ventured off to the small lake nearby a grouping of trees. They were enjoying a nice luncheon that Popuri prepared (she seemed to be getting better at cooking ever since their train ride to Scotland) and having small talk.

"See, this is the best drink ever. Irn Bru is something that you'll NEVER find in Flower Bud Village," Ewan explained, holding the bottle of the orange fizzy drink. "The flavor is something that you can't explain, but rather something that you have to drink."

"I see what you mean," Popuri nodded, obviously enjoying her drink on the same level as Ewan. "What about these; what do you think of these?" she held up something called "Fruit Pastels."

"These are very good," Ewan explained, taking a flavor that he called blackcurrant. "Back in the day, when I gave these to my friends, they'd be gone in a second." he chuckled and then made a motion to keep the sweets to himself.

"And roast chicken flavored crisps? Wow!" Popuri gasped, looking at a bag.

"And smoky bacon. And… tomato ketchup," Ewan ruffled through the bags of crisps that he bought. "Cheese and onion is probably my favorite though." he opened the small bag with the light blue coloring on it, handing Popuri a chip.

"Mmm… I can see why. We're going to need to hoard a lot of food back to Flower Bud with us…" the florist noted with a small chuckle, taking another sip of Irn Bru.

"We haven't even STARTED with the bread, let alone how it is as TOAST…" murmured Ewan in a longing sigh. Popuri giggled a little and they continued their meal.


	50. Kisses of Scotland

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 50:**_ Kisses of Scotland

"Hey, today's Thanksgiving back in Flower Bud, isn't it?" realized Ewan when everyone was downstairs and eating breakfast together. Uncle Douglas looked at Ewan curiously.

"Oh yeah!" Raffi recalled. "We sort of did enough celebrating yesterday. We can just hang out around the house to celebrate, then."

"Aye, ye can do what ye like," Uncle Douglas explained, getting up and walking off to attend to whatever business that he had to do.

"He's always a funny little thing, isn't he?" Raffi said with a small giggle. "He reminds me of a little dog. Although, I guess we all guessed that since he looks so much like a Scottish terrier…"

"Why don't we start the day all together in the kitchen and bake things?" suggested Popuri. "The kitchen's big enough, Angus is there if we need to know where things are, and we'll definitely be out of Uncle Douglas's way." so they all took Popuri's suggestion and went to the kitchen.

"Of course you may use the kitchen," Angus told them with a nod, sitting on a chair to stay out of their way. "Just ask if you need anything."

"Thanks, we will!" Joe said with a smile.

"I'm gonna make cookies this time," Ewan explained as he started filling a certain star molding around a would-be cookie, "since last year I made a cake." he smiled at Popuri.

"I'm gonna make a lot of different stuff," replied Raffi, "just cause I want to."

"I think I'm just gonna watch," Ann said quietly, "because we all know that I can't cook." Cliff wasn't very good with urbanized cooking either, so he decided not to do any baking with Ann.

"Why don't we just go explore the house?" he suggested.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Ann smiled and left with Cliff's hand in her hand. Popuri smiled and put her baking bowl next to Ewan's, working on whatever she planned to bake.

"Let's get cooking!"

Meanwhile, Ann and Cliff were looking around Uncle Douglas's loft, which was full of a lot of things that were quite dusty.

"What a great place," Cliff said as he buried his head in a box. Ann let out a loud sneeze and started looking through a couple boxes as well. "Hey, look! What's THIS?" he pointed to something in the corner of the room.

"That's a golf bag," explained Ann, looking at the object quite carefully. There were a lot of little labels hanging on the bag. Cliff lifted a tag and showed it to Ann.

"What does open champion mean?" he asked. She looked at it for a moment and gave an approving nod, as if Uncle Douglas was in front of her right now.

"It just means that Uncle Douglas was the best golfer in the world, that's all," Ann replied coolly. "I wonder why he never told us."

"Probably because no one ever asked him," the vagabond shrugged slightly. "Hey, why don't we have a game? Perhaps I could be Open Champion."

"You couldn't be Open Champion if you were the only one playing," teased Ann, shoving her fiancée lightly. Cliff laughed and gave her a big hug.

"Let's play, anyway," he insisted, "it looks like a fun game."

"It's not supposed to be FUN," Ann replied scathingly. "It's GOLF. And it's very SERIOUS." she emphasized to him. They went off to find Uncle Douglas and saw that he was walking around in the great hall.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Open Champion?" the redhead asked him.

"I wasn't asked," Uncle Douglas replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Will you have a game?" Cliff asked while holding the golf bag in his direction. Uncle Douglas looked the golf bag over.

"Aye, it's been a long time since I played," he replied slowly. "A long time since I played. ANGUS! Put on my plus-fours and my spikey shoes. We're off to the links." Angus appeared and roared with laughter after Uncle Douglas made his demands.

"At your age?" he bellowed. "Ye'll not see the ball, let alone hit it!"

"Will ye do ye're told!" Uncle Douglas screamed. "My plus-fours and my spikey shoes, PLEASE." Angus started chuckling.

"I gave both of those away to charity years ago!" he kept letting out a hearty laugh as Uncle Douglas was starting to get even more upset.

"Ye'd no right!" he screeched at Angus.

"Wear your brogues if ye're set on yon foolishness," answered Angus. Uncle Douglas finally did what Angus told him to and they set out for the golf course.

"I've never played golf," Cliff said quite chattily as they were on their way to go play golf.

"Then ye've never lived," Uncle Douglas replied quite bluntly.

* * *

When they got to the golf course, Uncle Douglas pointed them in the direction of a shop.

"Say I sent you and ask Willie for some clubs to use," he gave the couple more directions. The two walked to said shop and looked around.

"This is a SHOP?" whispered Ann. It was full of golf clubs and golf bags and golf balls and golf hats and golf woollies and golf umbrellas.

"It's a GOLF shop," whispered Cliff back to the redhead.

"I never would have guessed," Ann giggled.

"Nae giggling in my shop," said a voice quite sternly. Cliff turned to the short man with a big red beard and asked if it was Willie. He confirmed that he was.

"Um… we want to borrow some clubs. Uncle Douglas said that you would lend us some," Ann explained. Willie asked if they wanted a set of clubs each or if one would suffice.

"Oh, I think one will be plenty," Cliff said with a small nod. "I'm not playing." Ann mumbled something about being relieved to hear that. Willie put a golf bag on a trolley and Ann and Cliff joined Uncle Douglas on the first tee, which was on a little patch of grass.

"Driver," he said to Angus, walking onto the patch of grass.

"Driver?" whispered Cliff. "Where's he going?"

"It's a golf club," Ann hissed quietly. Uncle Douglas hit the ball with a great crack. It shot away into the distance and Uncle Douglas strode away after it, followed by a mumbling Angus.

"I think they've forgotten us…" murmured Cliff, but followed with their bag and trolley. Uncle Douglas and Angus were having an argument over the next club to use (Uncle Douglas wanted a spoon, but Angus recommended a cleek). He finally shot the ball close to the flag and they continued. "Good game, isn't it?" the vagabond said, brightly.

"Oh, come on!" Ann rushed her fiancé to follow. She wanted to get Uncle Douglas' attention, but he shushed Ann.

"I've a birdie here," he told them.

"A birdie?" Cliff asked, looking around. "Where!"

"How should I know?" replied Ann, sourly. "Perhaps it's down the hole." Uncle Douglas kept looking at the hole intently and Angus let out a sigh, saying that "it's" dead.

"A dead birdie?" whispered Cliff. "How sad." Ann replied that it was probably golf talk. Uncle Douglas made the ball in the whole and they went on to another hole, where the same sort of argument over what club to use commenced, Uncle Douglas hit the ball, and the two left. Cliff suggested that they go home, but Ann was determined.

"Give me a club," Ann said.

"You're never going to hit a ball," Cliff replied, aghast. Ann insisted on a ball and Cliff offered her a club. "Do you want a spoon, a cleek, a mashie, or a baffy?"

"Do you know which is which?" wondered the redhead.

"I could have a guess," the vagabond replied, happily. Ann just asked for a club and was handed a wooden club. She warned Cliff to watch for the ball and took a vicious shot.

"Cliff!" she screamed. "Where did the ball go!" Cliff tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the ground; the ball hadn't moved at all. Ann warned him to stop messing about this time and he apologized. She hit the ball this time and looked to see where it went.

"It's gone up," noted Cliff. They were able to pin-point where the ball was heading and saw it hit Uncle Douglas' ball and go into the hole. They went over and Ann apologized nervously.

"Ye should be sorry," Uncle Douglas replied, "but it was a bonny shot at the same time. Did ye use the niblick?"

"Uh… yeah, something like that," Ann replied, hesitantly.

"Well, we'll see how ye fare at the next hole," the group walked on to the next hole, which was giant. They couldn't even see where the hole was. "It's about 520 yards away." Cliff wondered if there was a bus to get to the end. Uncle Douglas offered to go first and did so. He and Angus were off.

"Driver," Ann lifted her arm and asked Cliff for a club. He handed her one. "Is that the right club?"

"How should I know?" Cliff replied with a small shrug. Ann shrugged with him and hit the ball a good distance. They caught up to it and saw that it was a little bit farther than Uncle Douglas' ball. Uncle Douglas hit his ball again and it was very close to the flag.

"Your turn," he turned to Ann and said. She nodded and turned to Cliff, requesting a spoon.

"Spoon!" replied Cliff, taken aback. "That's never a spoon shot. Take your mashie-tattie…" he couldn't even finish and started giggling like no other.

"Have you gone quite off your head?" said Ann before deciding to take a spurn of Uncle Douglas' word usage for herself. "GIE ME YON SPOON!"

"Aye…" Uncle Douglas nodded, approvingly. Cliff handed Ann a club and she made her shot. The ball stayed exactly in the same place, but Ann's club flew out of her hands, hit a tree, bounced into the air, and landed right at Ann's feet.

"Just practicing," she chuckled, nervously.

"Oh, aye?" Uncle Douglas replied, raising and eyebrow. Ann quickly shot the ball and it landed right next to Uncle Douglas' ball. "Oh, aye." he carried on, but Angus pulled Ann and Cliff to the side for a moment.

"A word of warning: don't beat him," Angus said, "or there'll be trouble." upon being asked what kind of trouble, he simply replied "Trouble trouble."

"Okay, back to the game!" Uncle Douglas directed everyone back to the course. "So, that's two for me and two for you." he explained before getting ready to shoot.

"Does that mean that we're winning?" Cliff asked, hopefully.

"It does not," he replied. Uncle Douglas hit his ball very close to the hole, but not making it in. He made another shot and the ball went into the hall. "That's four for me. Ye need that to win."

"I need what to win?" Ann asked, blankly.

"Ye need to put that ball in that hole in one more stroke and ye win," explained Uncle Douglas. The look on his face made it seem like he thought this wouldn't happen. Ann nodded and grabbed a club without looking and hit the ball. It went sideways, hit Angus' hat, bounced on Cliff's shoulder, over Uncle Douglas' foot, and into the hole. Cliff's face went pale.

"Come, Angus," Uncle Douglas said, slowly. "We'll away." everyone left and got back. Ann and Cliff found Popuri pouring tea.

"Well, what have you two been doing?" she asked, brightly.

"We've been cleeking the mashies with a brassie baffy… and that," Cliff explained with a satisfied look on his face. "I enjoyed it." he and Ann started giggling quite loudly.

"Tea, Ann," Popuri looked at the two sternly.

"May I have a spoon?" Ann requested, screeching with laughter.

"Try a niblick!" the vagabond laughed back, wiping his eyes on a cloth. Uncle Douglas entered and the two abruptly stopped laughing.

"And what have you been doing, Uncle Douglas?" Popuri asked him. He turned sullenly to the couple receiving their tea.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said, "in the present company."

* * *

"So… we only have two days left," Popuri noted as the group was out on a walk around Scotland the following day. "We definitely need to get Uncle Douglas something."

"Yes," agreed Ann. "Very important. He's been sweet."

"But what, though?" Joe asked the important question. They all sat around and thought for a long moment. Raffi let out a small cough. They asked if she had an idea, and she clarified that she was simply coughing.

"You know what I think," Alex said, suddenly, after more thought.

"Yes, we do," Ewan replied, quickly. Alex told him not to be rotten, taking Popuri's wordage.

"Well, tell us, Alex," the florist urged.

"I think Uncle Douglas would like us to feel that we appreciated Scotland, so I think we should give him a Highland Games," the redhead finally explained.

"Do you know," Ewan said, "I think you may finally have had an idea." the others agreed that this was a good idea, but Joe had one little problem with the idea.

"What are the Highland Games?" Joe asked. They all turned to Alex and she responded very vaguely that they were games played in the Highlands.

"Why don't we ask Angus?" suggested Cliff. They finished their walk, went back to Uncle Douglas' castle, and went to ask Angus about the games.

"Oh, aye, I ken weel the Games," he told them. "'Tis a gathering. A gathering of athletic souls in athletic bodies… aye… that it is."

"Could you explain a little more, Angus?" Popuri requested. "What do they do?"

"Weel, they toss the caber," explained Angus, "and they pitch the hammer and they bend the bawbee and they slither the shovel and they call the yowes to the knowes sometimes… if they've a mind. I was good at that."

"I shall toss the caber," decided Ewan, "if I can find one."

"I shall dance my Highland Fling," decided Popuri, "if I can learn it."

"I shall play the bagpipes," decided Cliff, "if I can borrow some."

Alex said that she would work on the decorations (with help picking floral tributes from Popuri), and Joe said that he would announce the events.

"And I shall do a swords-dance," decided Ann, "if I can find some swords." Ewan turned to Raffi and asked what she was going to do.

"I shall provide a surprise item," she decided. They all spent the rest of the day practicing, with the exception of Ewan because Big John couldn't provide him with a caber until the next day.

"Don't worry," replied Ewan, loftily. "I don't need practice." the rest of the day went well. Popuri tried to call Karen to get some help with dance moves, Joe prepared his loud voice, Alex worked on many colorful drawings, Cliff was busy playing on the pipes, Ann was looking around for swords, Ewan was bothering the group, and Raffi vanished all day.

* * *

The 12th arrived and it was the day of the Games. Uncle Douglas was led outside after breakfast. He kept asking what this was all about, but everyone shushed him. Uncle Douglas was handed a cup of tea and told to wait and see. Cliff was the first to walk onto the field.

"Silence, please," he called, which was quite unnecessary, given the already quiet setting. Cliff proceeded to open the games by playing so powerfully on the bagpipes that Uncle Douglas was seen to wilt. Popuri was next.

"Highland Fling," she said, politely. Joe laid down boards flat, Cliff played on the bagpipes, and Popuri gave Uncle Douglas her prepared dance. At the end, Uncle Douglas roared to Popuri that it was well done and asked if she would come sit by him. Popuri did so.

"What's next?" Uncle Douglas whispered as she took her seat.

"Swords-dance," Popuri whispered back.

"Oh, aye?" he looked very interested. Ann wasn't able to find any swords, so she laid a tossing fork and a golf club on the dancing board that Popuri used for her dance.

"Sword-dance," Ann introduced herself proudly. She stood on the boards and they nearly broke on her. Joe admitted that it seemed like a good idea to put the boards over a hole, in case anyone fell in. After a little angry moment, Ann returned to her sword-dance to great acclaim, especially from Cliff.

"Up next, we have Ewan!" Joe introduced the next person to perform for Uncle Douglas.

"Caber tossing," Popuri explained in a whisper.

"Oh, aye?" Uncle Douglas whispered back. Ewan stepped into the middle of the area and asked Big John for the caber. Big John nodded and went through a great deal of trouble to put a large tree trunk in front of Ewan.

"What's that?" he asked, looking quite pale now. Big John replied that it was a caber. "That is not a caber. That is a TREE."

"A small tree, yes," Big John replied, "called a caber. You pick it up and throw it." Ewan repeated the last sentence said and Big John clarified that this was correct.

"I feel like I have some friends that wouldn't let me…" mumbled Ewan. He looked around to see the expectant faces of everyone at the Games. "I must be mad." he groaned and got under the caber and started to heave.

"Careful, Ewan!" Popuri called out.

"Now she tells me," gritted Ewan, doing little runs backwards and forwards with the caber pointing straight up.

"Right, you've got it!" yelled Raffi. "Toss it forward!" Ewan tried and made the caber tilt. Everyone gasped. The caber kept tilting and Ewan set off at a run down the field.

"Let go!" Alex screamed.

"I can't," Ewan screeched back. They all kept telling him to let go and then Ewan suddenly started to pick up a bit of a frightened Scottish accent. "I can't! It's caught in me kilt!"

"Oh no…" Ann moaned and tried to look away, but kept looking back. Ewan was gathering more speed, and as the group watched he finally disappeared with a last little wail through a hole in the wall at the end of the field.

"He'll likely end up in Fife," said Uncle Douglas.

"Wasn't he born in Fife?" Cliff asked, taking an aside from the current situation. There was a faint crash from the distance, and with a loud squawk, Ewan flew back over into the field and landed in the middle with a bump.

"Are you alright, Ewan?" Popuri called, anxiously. Ewan got up and straightened his kilt.

"I have just," he began, slowly, "run fourteen miles holding a tree. I have hit a rock and been flung back like a dob of mud into the middle of a field. OF COURSE I AM NOT ALRIGHT!"

"I don't think you got the principle of the thing quite right, old friend," Raffi said, cheerfully. Ewan turned to her slowly and started advancing on her. Raffi nervously asked why he was advancing on him.

"Because I am going to bury your head in the mud and laugh a lot," explained Ewan.

"But it's time for my surprise," Raffi said, quickly. They all shouted excitedly for Raffi's surprise.

"Brunette," Ewan said, still quite annoyed, "this had better be good." Joe called for silence and announced his wife. Raffi went to the center of the field, bowed right, left, and center, and let out a piercing whistle. She pointed to the sky and there were some very loud fireworks that appeared overhead. The spelled out the letter "D" and were very colorful.

"How did you pull that off, Raffi!" wondered a befuddled Popuri.

"I had a little help," admitted Raffi. Rick appeared from nearby. Alex squealed and grabbed to hug her husband. "I would have told you, Alex, but you probably would have told everyone." the redhead ignored Raffi's snarky comment.

"Rick, of course," chuckled Ewan, crossing his arms.

"So are you just here to do this?" asked Alex.

"No, I'm also here to announce that our building is completely rebuilt!" Rick said. Alex cheered and then they had a small conversation through whispers.

"Guys, we will reveal to you EXCLUSIVELY what our house will become…" said the redhead dramatically. Someone mumbled that it wasn't very exclusive, as everyone in Flower Bud would obviously know what it is. "We're opening an inn!"

"Oh, how marvelous!" Joe said with a big smile. "It is practically the one building that we're missing!" in response to the whole display, Uncle Douglas was very moved.

"It's been a great day," he said, "and it's been great having ye here. Ye must come again."

"Aye, haste ye back," Angus added with a warm smile. They said that they would and got packed before getting some rest.

"Oh, are we going back already?" the train conductor asked as they all made their way to the train. Popuri looked at the hills and trees.

"It's time to go," she said, sadly. Uncle Douglas, Angus, and Big John helped load their entire luggage onto the train and stood on the platform to wave good-bye.

"I may cry," said Raffi, wiping her eye.

"Don't be so soft," replied Ewan, sniffing. Uncle Douglas blew up his bagpipes and started to play a long sad tune.

"I WILL cry," said Raffi.

"Got a hanky?" Ewan wondered.

"There's always next year," said Cliff.

"Flower Bud probably looks beautiful in the midst of Winter," said Ann, thoughtfully. It was time to go, so they went.


	51. Zephyr

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 51:**_ Zephyr [Winds of Change]

For the group who went to Scotland, the rest of the 13th was spent telling people that they were back in Flower Bud or relaxing.

"Why is it so windy?" wondered Popuri the next day. She was hanging out in the greenhouse with Ewan as he watered his crops.

"I'm not sure…" the farmer replied. He filled his watering can. "Maybe it's an omen against Cliff and Ann's wedding!" Ewan joked. The wedding would be the next day, since they did have it planned on the 13th without anticipating how long they would be in Scotland.

"Are they just having the wedding out on the field at Green Ranch?" clarified the florist. Ewan explained that this was correct. "Isn't that funny how everyone decided to have their weddings at different places?"

"It is weird," Ewan laughed.

"I don't know where I would have my wedding," Popuri placed her hand on her chin. "Maybe the mountain since no one else has had their wedding up there."

"I was about the say the same thing," replied Ewan with a small laugh. "A lot has happened up there on the mountain…" he said thoughtfully.

"A lot HAS happened…" Popuri replied in the same tone, looking at Ewan with a little smile. When he turned over to look at her, Popuri quickly looked away.

"So, what are you gonna do for the rest of the day?" Ewan asked.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Maybe I'll just stick around with you all day. It's been a while since we've spent the whole day together."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" replied Ewan, cheerfully. "Well, I'm done with my chores. Where do you want to go?"

"How about the church?" Popuri suggested. "I'm feeling music-inspired today." Ewan nodded and said that was a good idea. They got outside and the wind blew quite heavily.

"Geez, how can you bare with this!" wondered Ewan, putting his sky blue hair deeper into his bandana. Popuri just let out a giggle and did her best to keep her hair on her left side.

"I'm just used to it," she explained as she watched the branches of a tree move with the wind. "I was born to have hair like this. I love it."

"Have you ever tried any other hair styles besides just what you typically have?" Ewan asked as they left the crossroads and entered the actual village area.

"Um… not really," Popuri admitted.

"You should style a big ponytail that hangs to the left," recommended Ewan with a smile, "in front of your body. Sort of like what you're doing now."

"That would be an interesting look," Popuri nodded. "Maybe sometime in the future."

"Yeah… and then you can wear make-up to look like a skeleton," Ewan kept going on with ideas. "Oh, and wear a tuxedo and dance around…"

"Okay, now you're crazy," laughed the florist, deciding now to put her hair back to where it was. They entered the church quickly to find no one inside.

"Every time we come here it's only us," Ewan noted. "Isn't that weird." Popuri shrugged.

"I quite enjoy it," she said with a smile. Ewan asked her why she was feeling music-inspired today and Popuri simply smiled back at him. "I'll tell you first then, since you asked."

"Uh. What?" wondered Ewan. The two sat down and Popuri explained a story about something that happened in the town after the train from Scotland, but before the boat ride back to Flower Bud. She heard a song being played in a nearby store and started singing along. Someone waiting for a boat to the city apparently heard her and the two started talking, mainly about Popuri and all her friends.

"And out of the blue he said that he wanted to do a little concert in our little Flower Bud!" Popuri announced. "I'm planning it with him to make sure that the talent that we have in town shines."

"Popuri… that's amazing! When's it gonna happen?" Ewan wondered, completely gobsmacked by the news.

"It's gonna be at the end of the season," explained Popuri. "All the 'instruments' and such that we have missing will be provided by… someone. So we don't have to worry about that either."

"What date can I mark on the calendar?" Ewan asked. Popuri said that it would probably be the 29th. The concert area would be at the forestry. "Why not the village square?"

"We figured that people would probably be packed and… we didn't want people falling down the stairs," she laughed, softly. "There's gonna be shops and stuff there, though. And yes, I've already cleared this with the mayor and he's gonna make an official announcement about it on the 16th."

"All the roles and such will be revealed then, right?" Ewan wanted to clarify. Popuri said this was correct.

"Then with whoever is singing they can decide what songs to sing and such," explained Popuri. She smiled and started humming a little of a song. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"I'm so excited, too!" Ewan beamed. The rest of the day was spent in the church talking about the concert and how excited they were.

* * *

The next day wasn't as windy as the 14th, but it was still strong enough for people to note how windy it was.

"At least it's not gonna ruin the wedding or anything," Harris noted. Everyone was dressed and everything was all set up out at Green Ranch.

"Looks like we're just waiting for Ann," Maria said, looking around. She was glad that she talked Ann out of coming out from the barn, but Ann complained that the main house was farther of a walk.

"Oh, she's about to come out now!" Hall called out, watching the door open. She walked out and revealed that she was wearing a very simple white dress with a simple veil covering her face. Ann carried a beautiful bouquet with white and orange flowers.

"Don't try to hop the fence!" Cliff yelled with a little laugh as Ann showed her impatience and started running towards her husband-to-be, nearly jumping through the fence. The rancher chuckled and followed the path until she met up with her dad and, eventually, the alter where Cliff was waiting for her. He told her that she looked beautiful.

"Thanks," she said, blushing. "So do you." the wedding started and Thomas said everything that was said in all the other weddings.

"Do you take Cliff to be your husband?" Thomas asked the redhead. She turned dramatically to Cliff and giggled a little with a small nod.

"Yes, I do," Ann said. Thomas nodded and asked Cliff if he took Ann to be his wife.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" the mayor said, loudly. "You may kiss the bride!" everyone cheered as the couple got closer for a kiss.

"Don't forget to throw your bouquet the right way," Cliff whispered to Ann with a small chuckle, pointing at Popuri when she wasn't looking. The redhead chuckled and nodded before making her announcement.

"Okay, I'm going to throw the bouquet now!" Ann was speaking quite obviously and directly to Popuri. She was able to notice this and chuckled as she stood up. No one else stood up with Popuri, which made her feel a little awkward.

"I'm ready," she laughed, fixing her dress. Ann nodded and tossed the bouquet. Popuri caught the flowers dramatically and started laughing. Ann and Cliff decided to walk up to her for a chat after some dancing and the usual post-wedding festivities.

"So… what's your status with Ewan at the moment?" asked Cliff, bluntly. Ann awkwardly put her hand on her nose because she was trying to think of a way to ask the same question more subtly.

"Um. Friends?" the florist replied. "I think I've already generally made it clear that I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment."

"What if you were to fall in love with him?" wondered Ann. "You know… again." Popuri paused for a moment before replying with a small shrug.

"I just want to stay single for the time being," Popuri explained. "I've got more important things to focus on, especially now."

"Especially now?" the vagabond wondered what she was talking about. Popuri just laughed softly and said that they would find out tomorrow. Ewan walked over and they started talking about "the secret" and walked away from the newlyweds.

"I'm guessing Ewan knows the thing," murmured Ann, raising an eyebrow.

"She probably still is in love with him…" Cliff mused before wrapping his arms around his wife and taking her to go dance.

The rest of the festivities that day went off fine and Cliff and Ann were truly happy, regardless of any future arguments that would inevitably occur.

* * *

It was the 16th now and, even though not everyone in the village would be involved, Popuri and Thomas made sure that everyone was there to hear the announcement.

"Flower Bud is going to be hosting a concert!" Popuri announced. Almost immediately, the crowd reacted very positively.

"A little village like this never has concerts!"

"It'll be like a slice of the city!"

"Now when I dress up fancy, I'll have a reason to do so!"

"Hang on a second…" Thomas tried to calm down the crowd. Once they were finally subdued, Thomas explained that this would most likely be a one-time thing and that the village would keep its quiet village atmosphere. "Except for the one day, of course."

"You can help out if you want, even if you're not going to be part of the actual concert," Popuri added. "We'll need setting up, people running little stands… stuff like that."

"How are you writing it and such?" wondered Raffi curiously.

"I'm doing it based on three things: a small plot, songs, and people who would most likely want to sing," replied the pink-haired young lady. "It's not entirely complete either. In all honesty, it's sort of self-revolving just because that's what the person who sorted this out wanted." no one seemed to contest to this, though.

"You can go shopping in the city if you want… to get fancy outfits or whatever you want to wear," Popuri suggested with a small laugh. "I'm probably gonna have a few costume changes."

"So basically if there's a plot, then do we have lines to remember?" asked Kai. Popuri nodded to the winery worker.

"Yeah, but it's not really going to be a lot of between-song dialogue," she explained.

"Are all the songs gonna be solo songs?" Alex wondered.

"No, I want to put some duets in," Popuri replied. "I've already got one in at the moment and it'll probably have four in total. Oh, and then I think I'm going to put a group-singing song in for the end."

"Is it gonna be any expense for the village?" asked Elli.

"Nope, the city director will have everything paid for and make sure that Flower Bud will not be dirty from trash or anything," Popuri told the baker. It seemed that most questions were answered, so the group dispersed for the most part.

"So, can you show us some songs that you've put on so far?" asked Ewan with a hopeful smile. He did know about the idea, but he wasn't able to get any other information out of Popuri.

"No, sorry," Popuri laughed, softly. "I want to finalize it and make sure that it's perfect before I hand out what is needed for certain people."

"Don't you need to finalize it soon, though?" Cliff wondered, concerned that Popuri would be able to make the deadline for the concert.

"Yeah, but I'm close enough to being done," she replied. "Plus the concert's on the 29th, so everyone's gonna have enough time to know their song and such."

"Well, you'd better finish soon," Karen murmured. "I want to get a nice outfit that would be good for the song I'd sing." they all started laughing at how Karen needed an outfit for her song and they spent the rest of the day chatting about the concert. The excitement of the concert seemed to set a happier tone for the rest of Winter.

**(A/N: It's been a long time since I've done a shorter update like this. SO, ENJOY!)**


	52. Your Love Is Black

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 52:**_ Your Love Is Black

**(A/N: The lyrics used in the chapter are from the song Your Love Is Black by Kaskade.)**

The 17th was a strange day because it was foggy out, which didn't usually happen in the village. The fog was making Popuri feel very sentimental and nostalgic, so she decided to leave her house early in the morning and walk towards the forestry.

"This fog is weirdly calming," Popuri said with a small sigh. She passed the clinic and the carpentry until she made her way to the Goddess Pond. Turning to a stump that always seemed to be there, Popuri had a huge flash of memory of something that happened in the Summer.

_Look out to the calm sea_

It was nighttime in the Summer and it was fairly chilly. Popuri had been with Gray earlier in the day and found herself at the beach, looking out to the ocean. She let out a long sigh.

_I don't know why_

_That I_

_Want to cry_

_When I feel_

_This high_

Popuri felt herself fighting back tears and being unable to explain why. She felt like she was in some deluded state of happiness, even though she hadn't known happiness since before the beginning of Summer. Popuri turned away from the ocean and walked away. She started walking towards the forest when it started to rain.

_Nature seems to know me_

_So many times_

_She's been below me_

Eventually, Popuri wound up at the Goddess Pond. The trees were blocking the wind that made it cold, which was good for Popuri. The rain was being somewhat blocked by the leaves on the trees. She felt strange and not bound down by her relationship with Gray. Popuri felt free and started to sing.

_And so I sit _

_And we dream_

_As my soul _

_She tries to live_

It had been a long time, but she finally cracked a smile. The rain stopped, and she sat down on the large stump. On the stump, Popuri fell asleep.

_Seems I lost my way last night_

_But I was reborn by daylight_

_Seems I get another chance_

_Another chance to dance away_

Early the next morning, Popuri got up from sleeping on the stump and laughed a little at what had happened. When she stood up, she started dancing around. However, Popuri heard someone coming and immediately reverted back to her previous mood.

_Now you bring your loving back_

_But don't you know your love is black_

_And now you're here pouring in the dark_

_Cause you can't see inside my heart_

Gray walked up and saw Popuri, saying that a few people were worried about where she was. Popuri replied that she was fine. Gray kissed her on the cheek and took her hand. Popuri frowned and closed her eyes.

_My heart…_

_My heart…_

The two left the Goddess Pond area and Popuri went back to her sad state. She knew that she would return here alone in the nights to return to her hidden state of bliss.

_Look out_

_Your love is black_

_Look out_

_Your love is black_

_Look out_

_Your love_

_Is black_

Popuri didn't realize that she went back to this memory through a dream and woke up from her short nap. It was still foggy, but not as foggy as it was. If anything it looked a little more eerie in the area.

_Close my eyes_

_And I can breathe_

_I can feel_

_What is right_

_What is true_

_What is real_

Popuri solidified her leaving Gray and took a deep breath in the nature of the Goddess Pond. She felt very happy and felt secure with everything. However, she heard the footsteps of someone entering the Goddess Pond, which startled Popuri. It was Gray and he didn't look in the best of shape. He was either drunk or quite hung over.

_Seems you lost your way last night_

_And you were back here by daylight_

"Gray?" Popuri wondered quietly. She seemed a bit meek and taken aback by his presence. His face seemed unshaven and his clothing seemed to be the same thing that he had on the day before, although it was hard to tell if this was the case with anyone in town.

_Now your words are black and cold_

_And your lines are tired and old_

"Shut up," he replied quite gruffly, which made Popuri jump a little.

"Still got your rude disposition, I see," murmured Popuri, narrowing her eyes at Gray. He seemed to notice this and failed at being a bit brighter.

"You know…" Gray mumbled, "I still want you… you know." Popuri scowled and shook her head, disapprovingly. "Why are… you here anyway?"

"_Nature is calming me, cause your love was harming me,_" she explained. Popuri smiled and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the calming atmosphere. Gray stumbled a little and got closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a startling hug, which stunned Popuri.

_And now I shed that coat of harm_

_I wasn't safe there in your arms_

After a small pause, Popuri scowled and pulled away from Gray.

"Stop!" the florist kept walking and didn't turn to look at Gray until she went across the small bridge. Gray closed his eyes and lowered his head, saying nothing. Popuri clenched her fists. "It's over." she said, forcefully.

_Look out_

_Your love is black_

_Look out_

_Your love is black_

_Look out_

_Your love_

_Is black_

Popuri turned around again and started walking away from the rancher. He looked back up at her and started walking towards her, but at a much slower pace than she was going. Once Popuri noticed that Gray was walking, she stopped. Her stopping in walking made Gray stop, too.

"_It's true I loved you once…_" whispered Popuri. "_It's true you were once mine._" she kept saying in her head "_lost my way_" as she started walking once more. This time, Gray was not following her.

She slowly made her way home. Her parents weren't even awake yet, so Popuri made her way into her room. "_I lost… my way…_" she got into bed and fell asleep, already needing a nap after being up for less than an hour.

* * *

The 17th was just a regular day and there wasn't a lot that happened. On the 18th, Thomas was going around telling people of the Pet Festival on the 19th. However, something intrigued the mayor when he wound up at Raffi's house.

"You know…" the brunette began, "as much as I love my Oreo and competing with the other pets… isn't the Pet Festival a little… done with?" Thomas's eyebrows rose curiously.

"Well, what would you suggest we do instead?" he asked. Raffi put her hand on her chin and made a pensive sound. If the "idea light bulb over a person's head" existed, the top of Raffi's head would be brighter than the Fireworks Festival.

"Let's have a fair!" Raffi said, in a jubilant tone. "Or you could call it a carnival; people might understand what that is more than just a fair."

"You know… that is a fantastic idea!" Thomas responded with a smile. "This is a great festival for the kids, even though they usually enjoy all the festivals."

"And it also gives the adults a chance to be like children again," Raffi extended her index finger to add on to a reason why having a carnival would be a good idea. "Let me help you spread the word on that being what we're doing."

"Okay, thank you!" Thomas thanked her. Most of the adults took the job of getting the carnival all set under their wings, namely Zack. They decided that they wanted it to be a surprise from the kids, so May was going to have a sleepover with Stu and Kent at the Potion Shop Master's house.

"A carnival!" Popuri said with a smile as she and Ewan were together at Rancho Farm.

"I know," Ewan replied in a similar tone of happiness. "We had a fair back home when I was younger… it was so fun!"

"I'm sure that this carnival will be… pretty much similar," said Popuri with a small nod. "Although, they probably won't really have many rides."

"Maybe just a roundabout…" Ewan said with an insightful nod. "Err… merry-go-round that is." Popuri chuckled as Ewan's Scottish vocabulary.

"I think Raffi said that they were gonna have carnival games, but also stuff like card games?" the florist explained. "Either way, it'll be a great time."

"Hey," realized Ewan, leaning up from the roof, "I can teach you some card games that I learned when I was younger. I don't think anyone else here knows them… but they're really fun!"

"Alright, you'd better keep your deal on that," Popuri pointed at him with a smile. Ewan chuckled a little and then let out a small sigh.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this so… randomly," started Ewan after a lack of conversation, "but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with me as my date?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in hopes that she would say yes. Popuri leaned up and paused before answering.

"Look, Ewan, you're a great guy," upon Popuri saying this, Ewan already knew what the response would be, "but… I just can't date now. I just wanna be free. I mean, we can go as friends, and I assume that's what we're gonna do."

"Okay, yeah!" Ewan said with a half-smile. "That's completely fine." Popuri chuckled, nervously.

"Hey, I should probably get home and help my mom out with the store for a bit," the pink-haired girl told Ewan.

"Oh, I'll walk you home, then," he decided. "I still have chores to get done anyway." Popuri smiled and nodded. Once at the flower shop, the two embraced and Ewan left.

"Hi, Popuri," Lilia greeted her daughter as she came in.

"Hi," Popuri waved to her mother and went into her room. She sat down on the bed and let out a sigh, closing her eyes. A few seconds later, Popuri bit her lip and started to open her eyes. They were welling up with tears and after a few blinks, teardrops were rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

It was now the day of the carnival. Everyone else in town got to the Village Square before the kids and the Potion Shop Master did. The Potion Shop Master had to lie that their dog was "too old" to compete in the Pet Festival to get out of bringing him along.

"Wow!" Stu said excitedly the second they got to the square and knew that the Pet Festival was being replaced. He, Kent, and May immediately got excited for the small, rented merry-go-round and went on that first.

"So, you two have been to a carnival type thing before," Kai started conversation to Ewan and Raffi. They were also with Karen, Elli, and Rick. "What do you think of them? Cause I don't like all that… clown stuff and whatever."

"Well, it's like, it's fun," Ewan began, lifting one hand before starting to lift the other, "but nothing is what it seems. And I bought a ticket and I wanna get the hell out of here, but I'll probably come back. I want more cotton candy." he gave a small shrug.

"That, basically," Raffi said though laughter, pointing at Ewan. "You know what's fun to do, though? You go on a roller coaster with a nut and bolt in your hand, and as the car goes up, you pick them up and say 'Where did this come from!'"

"That's awful!" Rick said with a few chuckles. "That's just horrible." Raffi just grinned and laughed, loudly.

"Yeah, but I only really do it once… and with my friends," the brunette explained. "And I only usually do it when said friend has bothered me recently. It's just a little payback."

"I'm just here for the sweets," Elli said, innocently lifting her hands up. Karen looked around, scratching her head.

"They usually have a lot of alcohol at these things, right?" asked Karen, with an innocent smile.

"I think so, yeah…" Kai said, looking around a little with his wife. "Well, ours does… and that's all that matters!" he chuckled. Karen gave a small shrug and agreed. Stu, May, and Kent were still on the merry-go-round.

"I'm not sure why they gave us this," Kent said with a frown. "We're too old for this!"

"Oh, come on, Kent," May insisted with a smile. "You know you love it!" Kent kept frowning and let out a groan. Stu was also having a good time, but Kent wouldn't admit that he was enjoying the merry-go-round as well.

"We should probably check out some other things, though," suggested Stu. "It's probably our tenth time going around!" he let out a little chuckle. May and Kent agreed and they walked over to a food stall. A flock of adults ran over to the merry-go-round after the three kids left.

"That's odd," mumbled Kent, putting his hand on his chin and watching the adults run over to the ride. "Oh well."

"What would you like?" Zack asked the children, being the one running the stall.

"Hi, Daddy!" May greeted her dad, who flashed a silly grin and chuckled. "Can we get three cotton candies and three iced teas?"

"Of course!" he replied. The kids all reached in their pockets for some money, but Zack insisted that he would buy this first round of snacks. "You're on your own after this, though."

"Thanks!" Stu thanked Zack and took his snacks. Kent and May also thanked him and the trio went off to sit down at a nearby bench.

"This looks like Popuri and Lilia's hair…" noted Kent with a small laugh as he pulled off some cotton candy from the string. Stu and May agreed and chuckled, enjoying some of their own food. They all then took a sip of their lemon-flavored iced tea.

"On the subject of Popuri…" May said, quietly. Stu and Kent turned to her curiously, either in mid-eating or mid-drinking. "How do you guys feel about her and Ewan?" Stu finished his sip and answered first.

"I thought that they were gonna be together forever!" the black-haired boy said, quite dramatically. "I don't think he vandalized the village or whatever he was blamed for."

"I don't think so either," Kent agreed with Stu. "Brother wouldn't do that." May nodded and had another nibble off of her cotton candy.

"Why do you guys call him 'Brother' anyway?" she asked.

"Cause he's like an older brother!" Stu explained, quickly. "His farm is just fun to go to."

"I think it's kinda funny that we see him as an older brother, but he's the young one in his family…" noted Kent, cocking his head. Stu and May agreed with a small laugh. They finished their snacks and went back to the carnival festivities.

Eventually, Ewan got the whole village around to get them to play a card game. First, he had to teach them how to play the game. Holding the deck, Ewan explained that the game was called 'Chase the Ace.'

"So that means that aces are low," he started, as if it wasn't self-explanatory. "Just follow the way that I deal the deck. You choose to stick with the card you have or swap with the person ahead of you. You can only do this once, so you better evaluate whether you really want your card or not." it took a while for the cards to be dealt since there were so many people.

"So I'm first?" Karen made sure. She hadn't gotten too drunk yet, so that she wouldn't ruin the game. She decided to stick. Next was Anna, who decided to swap her card with Kent's.

"Darn it!" she scowled, under her breath. Anna chuckled and shook her head in a disproving manner. Kent chuckled, evilly, and said that he would keep his card. This continued until it went down to Ewan. He decided to swap his card from the deck and pick up a new one.

"Okay, everyone show your cards!" Ewan hadn't anticipated how much time it would take to see who won, because no one had any kings. Eventually, it was a tie between Raffi and Maria with a jack.

"Now deal us cards to see who gets a higher number, right?" Maria wanted to make sure that this was right. Ewan nodded and turned a card over for each of them. Maria got a 10 and Raffi got a 2.

"Of course…" groaned Raffi, slapping her forehead. Ewan chuckled and put all the cards away and shuffled them.

"Again?" he asked the villagers. Unanimously, they all wanted to play again. Ewan smiled. "I'm glad that you guys like the game! I have others, but they'd be hard to teach, or even do, with this many people." they all started playing again. After a few rounds, most of the villagers went off to do other things.

"Let's give thanks to Raffi, for coming up with his alternative festival for the Pet Festival!" at the end of the carnival, Thomas wanted to give Raffi credit for how well the carnival did.

"I'm just glad that everyone had a good time!" the doctor admitted, scratching her neck nervously. "Maybe we could have this again next year! And the year after… and the year after…" everyone laughed at Raffi's joke, even though she was being serious and the other villagers wouldn't mind having a carnival again.

"The next festival is the Starry Night Festival, so make sure that you have your dates for the 24th!" the mayor reminded the villagers. Everyone was obviously getting quite excited for this, but Ewan looked around a little nervously.

"Hey there," Popuri walked over to Ewan and grinned at him, crossing her arms. Ewan chuckled sheepishly and greeted the florist back.

"Shall I walk you home?" he offered.

"Please do," Popuri nodded and had him lead the way, even though the two walked at the same pace. They walked slowly until Ewan gave Popuri a hug in front of the flower shop and she went inside.

"Gahhh…" groaned Ewan after she went inside. He wanted to ask Popuri to the Starry Night Festival, but he bluffed. "At least I still have 4 more days to ask her…" he mumbled under his breath as he walked back to the farm.


	53. Jus 1 Kiss

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 53:**_ Jus 1 Kiss

The morning of the 20th was a pleasant one. Ewan didn't wake up too cold, so he was pretty sure that the day would be at least decent. Maybe he could usher up the courage to ask Popuri to the Starry Night Festival today. As usual, Ewan made sure that Rosie was taken care off before going off to take care of his typical farm chores. Once all that was over with, Ewan had a visitor in front of his house. He was waiting patiently for Ewan to be done watering the crops in his greenhouse.

"Hey, Stu!" Ewan greeted the child, jubilantly. It was a nice surprise to see him at the Rancho Farm.

"Hey, Brother," Stu greeted Ewan back with a small wave and smile.

"What do you need?" Ewan asked Stu. After a little silence from Stu's end and a little flustered mumbling, Stu finally explained that he needed help asking May to the Starry Night Festival with him.

"I mean, of course, we all go to the church together to see the performance with Elli, Maria, and Ann," explained Stu, "but afterwards, I wanna go watch the stars together with her. I already got permission from Grandpa, though!"

"That's good!" Ewan said. "I was actually about to ask you about that last detail." he chuckled, always wanting Stu and Kent to have permission to do the things that they wanted to do.

"So can you help me with how to ask her, Brother?" Stu asked Ewan with a needy frown.

"Of course I can!" Ewan replied, smiling. "First and foremost, you just have to be honest with her. You've been friends for a long time…" the blue-haired young man started drifting off.

"Brother?" Stu brought him back down to Earth.

"Hmm?" Ewan shook his head and chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, uh… you know what? Just say that you want to watch the stars after the church thing and I'm sure she'll want to."

"You think I can do that?" Stu asked, happily and with more confidence when he first started talking with Ewan. He nodded and Stu smiled. "Wow, thanks! I'll ask her tomorrow, then!"

"Great!" Ewan playfully messed up Stu's hair and they both chuckled. "Good luck!"

"Thanks again!" Stu thanked Ewan as he started walking away from the farm. "Bye!" once Stu was gone, Ewan sighed and shook his head.

"Dang it, Popuri," he groaned under his breath. "Get out of my head!" Ewan was obviously thinking of her when he spaced out while giving Stu advice earlier. He thought about what he wanted to do, but then his stomach told him what to do with a growl.

"Better make some lunch!" Ewan held his stomach and walked inside his house. He went into the kitchen and looked at his list of recipes. It wasn't cold enough to have something like soup, so after some thorough investigation of the list, he decided to have corn pasta. Ewan got this recipe from Basil. After making his dish, Ewan heard a knock at the door.

"Hi, Brother!" it was Kent!

"Hi, Kent!" Ewan greeted the brunette with a smile. "Come in; I was just about to have some lunch. There's enough for the both of us." Kent thanked Ewan and they walked to the kitchen. Ewan served Kent and himself a plate of the pasta.

"What is this?" Kent asked, frowning slightly. Ewan knew that Kent was very picky and chuckled.

"It's just corn pasta," replied Ewan. "Just give it a try, and I'll make a sandwich or something if you really don't like it." Kent hesitantly ate some and smiled.

"It's good!" he said, taking another spoonful.

"Why thank you," Ewan laughed at the unintentional compliment. The two kept eating for a while until Ewan realized that Kent probably wanted something. "So why are you here, Kent?" Kent finished his mouthful of pasta before speaking.

"Well…" he began, slowly. "I want to ask someone to the Starry Night Festival." Ewan could suspect who and raised his eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Ewan asked.

"Well, everyone else is suddenly either married or needing to ask someone on a date…" replied Kent. "So I thought that I would ask May." Ewan chuckled, softly.

"You know," he said, wagging his finger as if it made what he said seem more insightful, "you don't need to do things just because everyone else is. You really should just go by yourself! Then you don't have to worry about actually asking someone or who you ask."

"Really?" Kent asked, listening intently. Ewan nodded. "Okay!" Kent nodded. The two finished their pasta and Kent said that he had to go back to the potion shop to do some chores.

"I'm glad that I could help out!" Ewan said.

"Yep!" Kent smiled. "Thanks for your help, Brother!" Ewan nodded and decided to walk Kent home.

* * *

The next day, more people were starting to formally ask people out to the Starry Night Festival, but it was mainly the married couples. After lunch, Stu went over to find May at the midwife's house and asked to go play with her.

"Hey," Stu asked May once they were outside playing with the midwife's cats, "can I ask you a question?" May set down one of the tabby cats and nodded.

"Of course you can!" she said, brushing one of her braids of hair to the side.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the Starry Night Festival!" Stu said, dramatically. "If… you wanted to."

"We are going to the Starry Night Festival… like we always do," May told Stu with a small laugh.

"I meant after the church we go out to watch the stars…" Stu clarified, scratching his neck a little nervously. May let out a pensive sound and started brushing her hair with her hands.

"Okay!" she finally said after some thinking. "Let's do it! It sounds fun."

"Great!" Stu replied, excitedly. The two went off to the forest area to play house, as it was what May wanted to play and Stu was not planning on objecting to whatever May wanted to do.

On the 22nd, there were a few more people getting dates to the festival. Later in the day, Megan decided to go visit the Green Ranch and see Gray, who was out in the fields with some animals.

"Afternoon, Gray," the waitress greeted Gray when he came into view. He was behind a horse brushing it, so he had to move a little to be seen by Megan.

"Oh, hey…" Gray replied, unenthusiastically. This made Megan giggle and she walked over to the horse. She stayed on the opposite side of the horse as Gray for some reason.

"So… you know what the 24th is," Megan asked, coyly, "don't you?"

"I think a Monday…" Gray replied, bluntly. "I dunno. I don't think people have really been keeping track of what day of the week it is recently…"

"That's not quite what I meant," Megan mumbled, slowly. She frowned and looked down at the horse's hooves. "It's the Starry Night Festival!"

"Oh, is it?" Gray raised his eyebrows curiously, although he wasn't really that interested. "I completely forgot."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me," Megan finally told Gray, getting impatient of the conversation going nowhere. Gray paused and stopped brushing the horse, but then didn't say anything and went back to brushing the horse. "Hey!" Megan pushed the back of the horse and it walked away, removing the barrier between the two. "You should at least answer me, you jerk."

"I said yes…" he mumbled, quietly. Megan only barely heard Gray say this, but then she smiled.

"Terrific!" she clasped her hands together. "We can watch the stars from the river. I'll come get you." Megan waved to Gray and left the farm. Gray waved back and let out a small chuckle, shaking his head slowly.

On the 23rd, Ewan knew that he had to finally ask Popuri to the Starry Night Festival. Every time he went to the flower shop, Lilia would tell him that Popuri was working on the concept for the concert, so he would use that as an excuse to not ask her.

"Hi, is Popuri in?" Ewan, of course, stalled asking her until after dinner. Before dinner, Ewan had been with Kai, Raffi, Joe, and Alex, who all were breathing down Ewan's neck about asking Popuri. Lilia and Basil were in the store.

"Sure, she's in her room," Basil told him.

"Thanks," Ewan thanked Basil and knocked at Popuri's door. Once granted entry, Ewan opened the door and went inside to find Popuri sitting in a chair in front of some scattered papers. She was sipping on some tea.

"Oh, Ewan!" the florist gasped, quickly setting down her tea cup. She put all the papers in a stack and hid them under a folder. "You know, you're not getting a sneak peak of this… I'll be done soon; just be patient."

"That's not what I'm here for," Ewan replied with a chuckle. He turned to the fireplace, feeling the warmth from it.

"Oh, well, I'm taking a break from writing anyway," Popuri explained, picking up her tea and walking over to her bed. She sat down and ushered that Ewan do the same.

"Thanks," he said after sitting down. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Starry Night Festival with me." Ewan told her as she sipped her tea. Popuri opened her eyes to look at him, but kept sipping. "I know you didn't want to go to the carnival as a date, but there ain't a reason we should be alone tomorrow night." Popuri finally stopped drinking and set her tea cup down.

"Hmm… the Starry Night Festival…" she thought about it, closing her eyes. Popuri opened her eyes and smiled. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"O-Okay!" Ewan said, his tone sounding a little stunned, but he was happy nevertheless. "We can go to the church and then… Moon Mountain afterwards?"

"Sounds great," Popuri smiled and nodded. "If I'm gonna be busy tomorrow night, I'd better get back to work on the concert soon."

"Oh, okay," Ewan said, standing up. "Keep up the good work on that and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thank you," said Popuri as Ewan made his way out of the room and the florist transferred back to her chair to get back to work on her papers. The two waved at each other and Ewan was off to have a congratulatory drink at the pub with some friends.

* * *

The day of the Starry Night Festival dragged on way too long for everybody. They all just wanted the sun to go down and to be able to enjoy a performance at the church. After everyone got through the long day, there was quite a crowd at the church. No one wanted to miss the performance, not even those who had planned to see the stars afterwards.

"I love that we're doing something like this tonight!" Alex said, knowing the Winter traditions of Flower Bud Village quite fondly. "I just wish I got to… you know… sing."

"Maybe you'll be in Popuri's concert planning," replied Raffi, enthusiastically.

"Maybe…" Popuri said, coyly as she walked by the two with Ewan. Alex started gidding out of excitement to see if she would be in the concert or not.

"Okay, let's all go inside!" Thomas said. He made sure that Elli, Ann, and Maria all went in first. Since it was a flute performance with Ann and Elli, Ewan was asked to perform with them, but declined. Maria, of course, would be back playing the organ.

"I can't wait!" Karen's voice said from the crowd. "I know I'll want to dance along, but I'll try to control myself." she told her husband, who laughed in response.

"Shall we get started?" Ann asked both the crowd and the other performers. The crowd mostly nodded or said something that they were.

"I'm ready," Elli told the rancher. Maria nodded from the back. Ann started off the song with a small flurry of notes, followed up by Elli playing a similar series of notes. Maria finally followed up, backing up what they were playing. After a few minutes, the song was over and everyone was applauding them.

"Thank you very much, ladies!" Thomas said, amidst the applause, including his own. "I hope you all enjoyed the performance. Hopefully we'll have a similar event next year. Enjoy the stars!" everyone applauded once more and people slowly headed outside and scattered around the village.

Karen and Kai went to the beach, as they usually did for any event. They made sure that they were a good distance away from the water and set down a blanket on the beach. The two were lying down on the blanket and watching the stars the entire night.

Ann and Cliff, the newest married couple in the village, stayed on the field at Green Ranch. They didn't want to sit on the snowy grass across the field, so they brushed the snow off of the top of the fence and sat on it together. In contrast to how they usually were with each other, they didn't fight and were peaceful the whole night.

Megan and Gray went to the river, but on the side of the river by the carpenters and the cave. They were standing at first, but when their conversations became more casual they decided to sit down and let their feet dangle above the water in the river.

Elli and Trent went to the pond by the clinic. They wanted to go to the river, but they saw that it was taken and didn't want to ruin Megan and Gray's date. The stars still looked beautiful in the large pond. The two spent a lot of time reminiscing about fishing and they promised each other that they would do it more, especially Elli, as she loved to fish more than Trent did. As usual, Elli brought some sweets from the store for them to enjoy.

Raffi and Joe went to the halfway point on the mountain where the hot springs were. It was very memorable for them because it was where Joe asked Raffi to be her girlfriend and then proposed. They spent a long time talking about their memories of Flower Bud Village, as the two were always fairly close even back in the day.

May and Stu went to the Goddess Pond, not really caring if they wound up with other people. May noticed that the reflection of the stars from the small pond where the Goddess dwelled was quite beautiful. Before the end of the night, the two sat down on the stump and shared their first kiss with each other. It would be a moment that neither of them would forget, but would most likely not share with other people.

Maria and Harris, as they usually did, went to the Village Square to watch the stars. It was surprisingly empty so it was the first time that the two were able to spend a romantic festival together being completely alone in quite a while. They spent most of their time standing up and looking up to the sky, but when they realized that it was quite tiresome two sat down on one of the numerous benches around the square.

Alex and Rick were late finding a place to stargaze, so Alex gave up and decided to simply go to the crossroads and watch the stars from there. Alex wanted to climb a tree, but Rick said that it was probably a bad idea since he recalled his cousin, Ann, getting a sprained ankle from falling from a tree at the crossroads. The two enjoyed the night and Rick promised to make a super powerful telescope just for Alex in the future.

Popuri and Ewan went to the Moon Mountain summit. Ewan immediately felt nostalgia from last year, especially when they went back to Rancho Farm and they were boyfriend and girlfriend from that point. However, he knew that he probably wouldn't want to bring it up.

"I'm glad that I brought a blanket," Popuri said, bringing Ewan back to reality from his memories of last year. "I really want to lay down." she admitted.

"Pretty funny that I didn't remember to bring a blanket…" Ewan replied, laughing and scratching the back of his head. He helped her spread the blanket out in the place with the least amount of dirt, which was quite hard to find.

"Well, we were right at my house," Popuri shrugged, "so it didn't matter too much. Besides, this blanket smells like potpourri."

"Like… you?" Ewan laughed at Popuri and potpourri having the same pronunciation. Popuri laughed flatly and shook her head, smiling at Ewan.

"Okay, I think it's good," the florist. The two lay down and stared at the sky.

"This truly is the best place to watch the sky…" Ewan said with a small smile. Popuri agreed and the two watched the sky in silence. "Oh, I think that's a shooting star!" he pointed at what looked like a star in the sky.

"It's moving too slowly to be a shooting star, Ewan," explained Popuri. "I mean, you can think that it's a shooting star… if you want."

"Might as well," Ewan shrugged. "It's been a while since I've seen any." after some time of silence passed, the farmer turned to Popuri and asked her to lift her head for a moment. She complied and Ewan slowly put his arm around her shoulder, making Popuri blush a little.

"Oh…" she got closer to Ewan and put her head on his chest. Ewan took a deep breath and Popuri smiled, still blushing. "I can hear your heartbeat." this comment made Ewan smile, as it reminded him of what Popuri said last year.

"It's probably beating a bit faster now," the two laughed softly and returned to watching the stars silently. Once it got late enough, Popuri leaned up to usher that it was time to end the date. Ewan got up, too.

"It's been fun," Popuri said with a smile. Ewan nodded in agreement. Popuri started staring at the farmer for a while when they got up. Ewan noticed this and looked back at her. She slowly got closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. When the two pulled away eventually, Ewan looked out at nothing and blinked a lot. After a few seconds, he turned back to Popuri, held the back of her head, and pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss lasted longer than the first, but they were basically the same length.

"Wow," Ewan said after they pulled away. Quietly, and with secret smiles, the two folded the blanket back up, headed down the mountain, and went to the flower shop.

"Bye," Popuri gave Ewan a hug and then decided to give him a quick peck on the lips before going inside with her blanket. Ewan said the same thing and walked home.


	54. Utmost Preparation

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 54:**_ Utmost Preparation [Gypsy]

**(A/N: Gypsy is a song by Shakira. Born This Way is a song by Lady Gaga.)**

On the 25th, Ewan slept in a little and did his chores, smiling out from ear to ear as he did so. He milked his cows, sheared his sheep, and collected the eggs of the chickens quite quickly. Ewan got the most enjoyment out of watering his crops, as it reminded him of Popuri. Once it was done, he decided to have a small snack before lunch. Ewan found some leftover cake from the bakery in his fridge, so he pulled it out and put the last slice on a small plate.

"Ewan!" a female voice was calling for the farmer after he grabbed a fork from a drawer. Ewan heard the voice and went outside to see Popuri running up to him, panting.

"Whoa, calm down, Popuri!" Ewan told her. She held her knees as she tried to catch her breath and seemed to lose interest in why she was at the farm when she saw the cake.

"Can I have a bite?" Popuri asked between pants. Ewan nodded and handed her the fork. Popuri took her time getting a piece of the cake and enjoying the food. "Ah…"

"So… why are you here?" wondered Ewan with a small chuckle, taking his fork back. He was half-expecting her to be here for something relating to their date last night. "And why were you so tired?"

"Well, I was running," she replied to the second question. "I've been running around the village telling everyone that's gonna be in the concert that I've finished it!"

"That's great!" Ewan said with a smile, congratulating her with a one-arm hug.

"Thanks," Popuri thanked Ewan. "We're all going to meet at the church so I can give you all your specific roles, lyrics to what each of you will be singing… all that. It'll be at two in the afternoon."

"Oh, good to know that I'll be in it," Ewan replied with a small chuckle.

"Of course you were gonna be in it…" replied Popuri, coyly. Ewan raised an eyebrow and then Popuri said that she had to be off to tell the few other people that she hadn't told yet.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" the farmer waved as Popuri made her way off the farm. She went back to running when she was out of sight. Ewan finished his slice of cake and went off to go foraging, feeling nostalgic of the days when this was his main source of income.

The next day, the church was bustling with excitement. Popuri, Ewan, Karen, Kai, Ann, Cliff, Raffi, Joe, and Alex were all there.

"Thanks for coming, everyone!" the florist greeted everyone sitting down in the seats in the front rows. Luckily, there was no schooling for the kids so they had the church to themselves. "You've all got copies of the whole thing with you; I just emphasized the part the you guys have individually in each copy."

"I have a question," Alex said after skimming her copy quickly. "Why is my part not bigger than Karen's?" Karen groaned and rolled her eyes, going back to her part.

"Hey, do our characters have names?" wondered Raffi. "Cause this seems like a play or so." Popuri shook her head.

"I just left names out of the dialogue, but you just call whoever you interact with by their own name," the florist explained. "It makes it easier and more personal that way, I feel. Plus, it's a concert and not a play, so it's fine."

"Okay, great!" the brunette replied.

"I hope that you're all happy with your song choices," Popuri said with a smile. "I tried to incorporate things in the story that would fit… but that you would all like." they all seemed to universally like their songs. "There was a song that I was going to use for Karen, but the whole 'star' thing with her and Kai fit too well. As well as her song."

"Oh really?" Karen wondered, curiously. "What song was it?"

"Gypsy," replied Popuri. "By that famous, foreign singer and dancer in the city." Karen thought for a moment, but then shrugged slightly.

"Could you refresh my memory a little?" the dancer asked. The florist chuckled and nodded.

"_Cause I'm a gypsy… are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me…_" Popuri sang along.

"Oh, I know that song!" Raffi added in, deciding to sing along with Popuri. "_I never made agreements… just like a gypsy… and I won't back down, cause life's already bit me. And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me… cause I'm a gypsy!_" a few people in the church applauded their singing.

"Um… whose clothes do I take?" wondered Karen after stating that she actually remembered and loved the song. "Kai's?" Popuri and Raffi chuckled.

"Well, you're a bit like a gypsy since you wanted to be free… maybe be a wanderer… and you do a lot of dancing," Raffi decided to explain in Popuri's stead.

"So… does that make Nami a gypsy?" wondered Alex curiously, recalling her travelling past.

"I… don't think so," Ewan replied, laughing. "I think she's just a traveler."

"Hey, maybe you could sing and dance to that song for the Spirit Festival!" said Kai, turning to his wife. "Obviously you're going to be a part of it, seeing as we're married."

"Maybe…" Karen said, coyly and shrugging. She turned to the others around her and giggled. "Either way, why don't we keep it a secret?"

"Sure… I mean it's not like I can play any instruments besides the harmonica, so a little change from what we usually do might be nice," Kai chuckled as he explained his lack in the arts.

"Hey, why don't we go out for a drink at the bar to celebrate?" suggested Joe.

"Getting drunk this early?" Karen asked, looking around and raising her eyebrow.

"You don't have to have alcohol, you know," replied Alex in a sullen tone, mumbling some obscenity under her breath that no one heard.

"Let's just go, huh?" Ewan went along with Joe's suggested. Eventually, they all agreed and made their way to the bar to have a few drinks before going their separate ways to start practicing their parts for the concert that would occur in a few days.

* * *

On the 27th, everyone was invited to the Spirit Festival as they usually were. Thomas explained that the performance for the festival would be a bit different than usual and would only include Kai, Karen, and a few out-of-town performers.

Ewan, Raffi, and Alex all decided to go to the mines for a while before the Spirit Festival, as they weren't going as much as they were last year. They had been practicing for the 29th already and were talking to each other excitedly about the upcoming concert. They kept mining until it was about time for the Spirit Festival and they all went together.

At the Village Square, there were a lot of people there. There were quite a few out-of-town performers there with Kai and Karen with many different instruments. Kai, like the Harvest King always does on the Spirit Festival, had on his big mask and some old-looking clothing. He was holding a harmonica. Karen, however, was wearing a red dress with a gold tank top and gold bangles on both of her wrists. She didn't appear to have any shoes on.

"Good evening, everyone," Kai's voice made the noise in the crowd quiet down. "Today, the performance will be a bit different than usual, but we know that it will still drive away the evil spirits. I will play the harmonica, Karen will sing and dance, and we have real gypsies with us playing the other instruments." the crowd cheered and Kai stood ahead. Once the applause died down, a stringed instrument started playing a few notes. Soon after, Kai joined in with some twanging harmonica notes. After a few notes that drew on for a while, he stood back with the band of gypsies and Karen walked forward.

"_Broke my heart on the road… spent the weekend sowing the pieces back on… crayons and dolls pass me by… walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly._" Karen sang. Two back-up dances dressed in similar garb, but in all black, started dancing on both sides of the vineyard worker.

"_Not the homecoming kind… take the top off and who knows what you might find… won't confess all my sins… you can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win._" Karen grinned at the group.

"_Cause I'm a gypsy… are you coming with me?_" Karen started her dancing, alternating lifting two sides of her dress and lifting one part closer to her. "_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me._"

"_I never made agreements… just like a gypsy…_" she dropped the parts of her dress that she was holding and started moving her hips and arms around in a mystifying manner. "_And I won't back down cause life's already bit me. And I won't cry; I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me… cause I'm a gypsy._" Karen repeated the last line, moving her head away and towards the crowd with the beat.

"_I can't hide what I've done… scars remind me just how far that I've come… to whom it may concern… only run with scissors when you want to get hurt._" Karen continued singing, a big smile on her face as she did.

"_Cause I'm a gypsy… are you coming with me?_" she sang the chorus again, but changing her dancing to lifting both sides of her dress and ruffling around slowly. "_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me. I never made agreements… just like a gypsy… and I won't back down cause life's already bit me. And I won't cry; I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me… cause I'm a gypsy._"

"_And I say 'Hey, you, you're no fool if you say no if you say no, ain't it just the way life goes? People fear what they don't know._" Karen walked forward to the crowd and got them clapping. The other gypsies not playing their instruments were clapping along too.

"_Come along for the ride, oh yeah,_" she started shaking her hips slowly and moving around "_Come along for the ride, whoo-hoo!_"

"_Cause I'm a gypsy… are you coming with me?_" Karen started singing a bit more softly and the crowd stopped clapping along. "_I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me._"

"_I never made agreements… just like a gypsy,_" the music built up again and Karen started dancing again, only lifting her dress by the left side and alternating moving it towards and away from her, to the beat of the song. "_And I won't back down cause life's already bit me. And I won't cry; I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me… cause I'm a gypsy._" Karen walked back to Kai and he started playing one wavering note and then another higher quick note on his harmonica.

The crowd started cheering to the end of the performance. The gypsies got together with Karen and Kai and they all bowed to the reaction of the villagers.

"That was a wonderful performance," Thomas complimented the work of Kai, Karen, and the gypsies. "A blessing on us all! Let's give the spirits another round of applause!" everyone cheered and the performers were obviously quite pleased with their performance as well.

"Thank you so much for performing with us," Kai thanked the gypsies. They were all planning to leave and saying their good-byes. Karen was being weirdly emotional of their leaving and hugging all of them.

"Yeah, thanks!" Karen said with a big grin. The two left to go walk the gypsies to the beach where a boat was waiting and all the villagers went home.

* * *

Everyone involved with the show spent the entirety of the 28th practicing their roles. Meanwhile, a few people from the city with assorted villagers were getting things set up for the next day. There was a stage being made, one of the easy to assemble and disassemble, in the forestry area, somewhat blocking the path up to Moon Mountain and being near the clinic. Luckily, what was left of the snow did not hinder any of the building process.

The next day on the 29th, people were getting very anxious, nervous, and/or excited for the concert later that night. There were "sets" and "backdrops" for the stage, as the concert was like a play in the sense that it changed scenes quite a bit. Only Popuri would be the one to have costume changes, as she was the only female in more than one singing role.

A few villagers would help with some technical stuff. Maria was asked to play the piano with other players of the band that would play the music. There were also stalls set up on the other side of the river for food and other things. They didn't plan to have a lot of people and thought that it would be fine to give however much room they gave for the crowd.

Popuri decided to go to a room in the carpentry, as it was what was mostly being used for the concert at the moment, and took Karen, Alex, Ann, and Raffi with her.

"Let's do some vocal practice, shall we?" the girls agreed that it would be a good thing to do before joining the others in getting the town and themselves set up for the concert.

"It's going to be weird to have to use microphones to sing with…" Raffi noted with a small chuckle.

"At least we don't have to now," Karen shrugged.

"We can do an acapella," they all nodded. Popuri decided to start off before the other four joined in as back-up singers.

_My mama told me when I was young: "We are all born superstars."_

Popuri's hair was being curled a little bit more than usual. Even though it wouldn't stay curled for very long, Popuri only wanted it this way for the first part of the concert.

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir._

Similar to her hair, Popuri was getting some make-up on that she would have just for her first outfit. It wasn't anything too major; simply more visible eyeliner and red lipstick.

_There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are, she said, "Cause he made you perfect babe. So hold your head up, and you'll go far. Listen to me when I say…"_

Popuri was sitting in front of a mirror while she was getting help with her hair and make-up. She lifted a cup filled with her favorite tea: blueberry tea. Popuri took a small sip and made sure that everything was perfect.

_I'm beautiful in my way cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way._

"Perfect!" she told the people helping her with her make-up. Popuri got up and thanked the people who helped her.

_Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way (born this way). Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way (I'm on the right track baby I was born this way)!_

Popuri decided that it would be a good time to get her outfit sorted, so she went to the backstage part of the stage and found her outfits. The dress part of the outfit had a lot of ruffles and was pink. It was cut off a little bit above the waist by a red corset with poofy small sleeves that could even be considered shoulder pads. There was a small flower where the corset met the dress. Popuri's headband was red instead of the usual light green color.

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends, subway kid, rejoice your truth._

It was getting late enough that people who were interested in this small town concert were arriving. The village was getting fairly decently populated by the crowed, so it was lucky that the snack stands were distracting enough to keep their attention before the performance.

_In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth_.

All the would-be performers were on stage behind the set, feeling mixed emotions about the whole thing. Most of them were excited, though, which was a good feeling. They were all in their regular outfits, as they didn't want any big or extravagant outfits.

_A different lover is not a sin, believe capital H-I-M (hey, hey, hey). I love my life, I love this record, and mi amore vole fe yah._

"Are you ready?" Ewan turned to Popuri and asked her as the two of them looked out to the growing crowd in front of the stage.

"Of course I am," Popuri replied, nodding to Ewan. She stared out into the audience for a moment, spacing out, and then turning to Ewan. "Are you ready?"

"I think I've been ready for two years," he replied after some thought. Popuri looked down for a moment and then back up at Ewan. She smiled and laughed softly, prompting Ewan to do the same.

_I'm beautiful in my way cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way._

Everyone involved with the performance, whether it be helping out or being in the actual concert, they were all backstage in a circle. They all held hands and looked down for a small prayer.

"Of course, we all have to thank the queen of making this happen: Popuri!" Ewan said after the prayer. The circle started laughing and Popuri smiled with a modest look on her face, obviously snowing anxiousness for the show as well as excitement.

"Come on, everyone," Popuri told them. "Hands in the middle!" they all did so and started cheering before throwing their hands towards the ceiling.

_Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way, baby I was born this way (born this way). Ooh there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way (I'm on the right track baby I was born this way)!_

Popuri started walking with some people who were helping out. They were making their way to the stage, as it was getting very close to the performance. Popuri started doing a little dance as she walked.

Popuri walked past Thomas, who had his hand out. Popuri chuckled and gave him a big high-five before continuing on walking.

"Want another sip?" Lilia handed her some of her tea. Popuri smiled and thanked her, taking the tea cup and having a sip.

_No matter gay, straight, or bi, lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to survive._

Popuri looked at the small staircase that she was about to climb and clasped her hands together. She closed her eyes and paused for a moment before smiling at everyone around her.

"Here we go," she did one last quick dance before walking to the staircase.

_No matter black, white, or beige, chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to be brave._

Popuri met Ewan at the top of the steps, going into a big hug. He walked with her and handed her the microphone that she needed for the show.

"Thanks," she whispered to him before he had to get off. Popuri took a deep breath and was ready to walk onto the stage.


	55. Popuri

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 55:**_ Popuri

**Incredible – The Shapeshifters**

The hired band started playing the beginning of the song, hyping up the crowd immensely. The backdrop of the current location was a city.

"_Wonderful, incredible…_" Popuri's singing quietly got the crowd even more excited for the concert to start. She walked out from behind the stage elegantly and the crowd cheered quite loudly. The music picked up and she started dancing and moving around on stage quickly.

"_You can't give up when I'm breaking down, I need to hide away and catch my breath, I…_" she sang, "_pick the keys up and I'm heading out, leave my phone, I'm driving south of here!_" many people in the crowd were dancing along with her.

"_Had enough of the same old time, my senses they need reviving_," Popuri saw a few people in the crowd knew the words to the song, making her smile. "_Giving up on just getting by, it's time for a brand new feeling!_"

"_Let's all do something incredible, make it happen when we come together,_" she continued. "_Just being here, it's so wonderful… incredible! Ooh!_ Jump!" Popuri interacted with the crowd and jumped along with them for the chorus.

"_I'm gonna be there to the highest high, there's such a place, it moves me up and over my life,_" Popuri sang, loudly. "_It's so amazing what I'm feeling now, thank you for it, bless this house!_"

"I love living in the city!" Popuri proclaimed to the crowd, loudly during the lyric break. "And I love being with all of you!" the crowd all cheered back to her.

"_We all need comfort when times are hard, come on and hide away, there's no pretense here,_" Popuri continued, moving her hips from side to side as she sung. "_Don't need a thing, leave your credit card, put it all behind!_"

"_Had enough of the same old vibe, all our senses they need reviving_," Popuri pointed to the crowd to emphasize that everyone needed reviving. "_Giving up, we're on borrowed time, it's time for a brand new feeling!_"

"_Let's all do something incredible, make it happen when we come together,_ ready?" Popuri asked, ready to jump again. "_Just being here, it's so wonderful… incredible! Ooh! _Go!" she jumped with the crowd, holding her free arm up as she did so.

"_I'm gonna be there to the highest high, there's such a place, it moves me up and over my life,_" she sang the chorus. "_It's so amazing what I'm feeling now, thank you for it, bless this house!_"

"You guys are amazing!" she called out to them. "We're gonna tone it down for a bit, okay?" the music slowed down.

"_Wonderful, incredible…_" Popuri sang, as she did at the beginning. She lowered her head a little and stopped moving around on stage. "Here we go… _Ohhh! Ohhh… incredible!_ Let's go!" she jumped and moved around again.

"_Can't you feel, can't you feel? Can't you feel, can't you feel? Can't you feel, can't you feel? Oooh!_" she ran close to the crowd and got even more energetic.

"_I'm gonna be there to the highest high, there's such a place, it moves me up and over my life,_" Popuri sang. She had the crowd sing the rest when she noted that they caught on to the chorus lyrics. Popuri kept humming along and singing. "_It's wonderful, incredible, oh yeah!_" she walked away from the crowd as the instrumentals finished off and the song was over when she was standing next to a fire escape. Popuri turned back to the crowd after they cheered for the song.

"Hello!" she called out to them and they cheered back, making her giggle. "I'm so glad that you're all here! We didn't expect this big of a turn-out, so thanks for coming. Anyway, I did say before that I love the city… but I'm only here because of my boyfriend. Although… he is being neglectful of me recently. I've just got to go to the countryside… but I might as well convince him to go with me, or to tell me to stay."

"Hum…" a loud male voice said from one of the buildings. A shadowy figure appeared on a fire escape off on its own with a light from the window shining brightly.

"And there he is…" Popuri said softly into the microphone.

**Leaving the City – Róisín Murphy**

The instrumentals started playing as Popuri got herself on the lowest part of the fire escape. She said down while holding onto the railing before starting the vocals.

"_Wish I was taking you with me…_" Popuri whispered into the microphone. "_No more goodbyes, no more goodbyes, tell me to stay home. There's no place… no more goodbyes, no more goodbyes, tell me to stay home. No more goodbyes, no more goodbyes, tell me to stay home_."

"_There's no place…_" Popuri kept singing and the back-up vocals were singing '_I'm leaving._' "_There's no place… no more goodbyes_." Popuri used the rail to get her to her feet and she faced her boyfriend, getting into the actual singing as the instrumentals changed from building up to a steady slower pace.

"_No exotic country, I found my journey's end when I found you… don't let me go,_" the pink-haired girl proclaimed to him quietly. "_Won't leave town or go around if you say so, won't leave, you know, if you say so._"

"_Can't stay always going away, never knowing the way home,_" Popuri was starting to be backed by back-up vocals a little more, giving her voice more energy. "_Another hour, another day, surely we will find a way somehow_."

"_We're leaving the city today…_" she reached to her boyfriend. "_Leaving the city… soon, I will, be gone. Soon, I will, be gone… leaving, leaving, leaving_."

"_No more goodbyes, no more goodbyes, tell me to stay home_," Popuri was almost begging to him now, starting to climb one stair up the fire escape. "_No more goodbyes, no more goodbyes, tell me to stay home._"

"_There's no place!_" she proclaimed, getting louder and going up another step every time she sang this part. "_There's no place! There's no place, there's no place, there's no place!_" Popuri got halfway up the fire escape and paused to look away from her boyfriend before turning to him.

"_There's no place I'd rather be, than here, dear, if I call you dear it's because you are,_" Popuri sang, quietly. "_There's no face I'd rather see, there's no fear… don't be afraid to say stay another day then another day, don't be afraid to say it, or hold on…_"

"_Don't you be gone too long, baby,_" she continued her hoping of her boyfriend at least being involved in her life somehow. "_Another kiss, one more caress… another yes._"

"_We're leaving the city today, there's something still left here to say,_" Popuri lifted her dress as she continued up the steps. "_We're leaving the city today, why can't I get you to ask me to stay? Don't you want to let the music play?_" she got to the top of the fire escape and looked at him, but the shadowy figure didn't move.

"_We're leaving the city today, is there something I've left here to say? Don't you want to let the music play?_" waiting for his answer, Popuri gave up on him and took the rail, humming into the microphone as she slowly went down the stairs.

"_Don't you want to let the music play?_" she said quietly, going all the way down the steps. Popuri grabbed some nearby luggage and took one last look at her boyfriend. "_Soon… I will… be gone…_" he wasn't fazed, so Popuri lowered the microphone from her lips and went off stage. When the instrumentals stopped, the crowd cheered, loudly. The shadowy figure of Popuri's boyfriend vanished and the lights dimmed.

**One More Time – Daft Punk**

Some instrumentals started up as Ewan appeared from the opposite side of the stage where Popuri left and waved to the crowd.

"I can't believe that I'm going to the countryside after living in the city for so long!" Ewan called out for them. "Do you guys want to party this last city party with me?" he turned to the audience and they all cheered, making him laugh. He waited for the music to keep going before he sang one quick line.

"_One more time!_" Ewan sang. He started dancing slowly as the music built up. "_One more time!_" he sang again, jumping around. "I know you all know this song, so you better sing along! Ready?"

"_One more time, we're gonna celebrate, yeah,_" Ewan sang after the music built up. "_Oh yeah, alright, don't stop the dancing! One more time! We're gonna celebrate, yeah, oh yeah, alright, don't stop the dancing!_" he sang this line two more times with the crowd.

"Yeah!" he yelled when the music got quiet. "Now jump! _One more time!_" Ewan started dancing around on stage as the crowd jumped along with him. He ran to the railing and danced on it, moving around quickly. Before the music slowed down, Ewan got closer to the crowd.

"_One more time, we're gonna celebrate, yeah, alright, don't stop the dancing,_" he sang this part again and with one last 'One more time,' the music calmed down a lot, prompting Ewan to sit down at the edge of the stage.

"_Mmmm… you know I'm just feeling good,_" Ewan sang to the crowd. "_Celebration… tonight… celebrate… don't wait too late… mmm… no! We don't stop-ah! You can't stop-ah, we're gonna celebrate, yeah!_"

"_One more time!_" Ewan stood up and started walking towards the drummer. "_One more time! One more time!_" he grabbed a tambourine and started playing along. "_Celebration… know we're gonna do it right-ah. Tonight-ah, hey! Just feeling… music's got me feeling the need… need! Yeah! Come on! Alright! We're gonna celebrate-ah!_" he chucked the tambourine to the side and the music almost completely stopped and Ewan turned to the crowd.

"_One more time,_" the crowd stopped clapping to the intimate moment. "_Celebrate and dance so free… music's got me feeling so free… celebrate and dance so free… one more time._" Ewan repeated this part two more times before he pointed to the band and they started building up again.

"Sing it!" Ewan called to the crowd as he kept singing the same lyrics with the music. "_Music's got me feeling so free, we're gonna celebrate, celebrate and dance so free… _Jump!"

"_Music's got me feeling to free, we're gonna celebrate, celebrate and dance so free, one more time!_" Ewan kept the crowd energetic, dancing, and singing along with him. He kept singing this lyric over and over, dancing around on stage until the song was starting to end.

"Thank you so much!" he said. "I'm going to miss the city!" Ewan waved and made his way offstage the same way Popuri left. The stage turned fully black for a moment while the band was lit up and played some music to entertain the crowd while the backdrop was changing. When the lights came back on, it was still dark, but it could be seen that the setting changed to the boat. A view could be seen of the city where they came and the countryside where Ewan and Popuri would be heading. Popuri was already sitting in a seat and Ewan walked up and sat next to her.

"Hi," Ewan greeted her, still using his microphone whenever he talked.

"Hello," Popuri greeted back at him. Her hair was starting to get less curly and she changed her outfit. Popuri was wearing a red dress with white and light blue on it at different parts. Her headband was now light blue and had a ribbon showing on one side.

"Not asleep yet?" the blue-haired young man asked her. Popuri shook her head and looked back at the city.

"Can't sleep," she told him. Ewan nodded.

"I can't sleep either…" he explained. "Even at such a late time as 4am." Popuri nodded in agreement and turned to him and smiled.

**4 AM – Kaskade**

The band started playing some soft music and Ewan smiled back at Popuri. After the music kept playing for a while, Popuri turned to the city in the distance.

"_Sleepless gliding, over the city lights…_" she sang. Popuri looked down and then turned to Ewan. "_Watch us flying, over the streets tonight._" she got up and moved away from the seat. "_And I say,_"

"_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know,_" Ewan was singing back-up with Popuri. "_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know, there's a way, oh, there's a way… I know that someday we will surely find it._"

"_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know,_" the two sang again. Ewan stood up to sing with her this time. "_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know, someday, there's a way, someday, there's a way… I know it…_"

"_Sunday morning…_" Popuri walked to the railing of the boat and looked towards the city. Ewan walked over and stood next to her. "_Watching the city sleep_."

"_Dreams are shining…_" she turned to the countryside and smiled. "_Finally they're within reach… and I say,_"

"_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know,_" Popuri walked away from the railing and sang the chorus with Ewan again. "_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know, there's a way, oh, there's a way… I know that someday we will surely find it._"

"_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know,_" they were standing closer to the countryside as they sang. "_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know, someday, there's a way, someday, there's a way… I know it…_"

The lyrics stopped and Popuri started dancing slowly and by herself as the instrumentals continued, prompting the crowd to cheer. Ewan kept watching as Popuri did a small interpretive dance for the crowd. The music slowed down again and Popuri started singing by herself.

"_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know,_" she sang. "_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know, there's a way, oh, there's a way… I know that someday we will surely find it._"

"_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know,_" Ewan started singing with her again and walked over to her as she lay down on one of the seats. "_There's a way, oh, there's a way, I know, someday, there's a way, someday, there's a way… I know it…_"

The music slowed down and Ewan joined her on a nearby seat and the two seemed to drift off to sleep. The crowd cheered and the whole screen went dark again. When the lights came back up, it was still dark, but the backdrop was of the beach with many shining stars in the sky. Ewan and Popuri weren't on stage and Karen appeared from one side of the stage.

"We just had two new people arrive from the city…" she told the crowd into the microphone, but with some sorrow in her voice. "I've always wanted to go to the city… I just feel like I need to live there… I felt this for so long."

**Falling Star – Moony**

The instrumentals to the song started and Karen started walking around in the sand before she kneeled down and looked out to the crowd.

"_From the moment she came to this world she decided her dream had to come true,_" she sang. "_She was ready to do anything to achieve what she felt be called._" Karen stood up and pointed to herself.

"_She was nine when she stood at the shore and she looked at the stars for the first time,_" she turned around and pointed to the stars on the backdrop that kept twinkling. "_Everybody just told her her dream was a wasting of time to be losing her mind._"

"_She was kind of wondering how to catch a falling star,_" Karen turned to the crowd and held her hand out. "_How to rearrange the world cause that was not the right one. So she looked out, out of the blue… she looks out, out of the blue!_" Karen sat down on the sand and looked out to the audience, as if they were the shore.

"_When she was thirty-nine she gave up and she went to the shore for the last time,_" she kneeled down and put her hand in her arms. "_And she cried cause she thought she would've never been able to reach her sweet dream._" Karen got up and turned around.

"_But the moon told her 'Look at the stars,' they were all falling down to the ground,_" the backdrop of twinkling lights changed into shooting stars. "_But I caught all the wonderful lights, now they're piercing the sky, elevating your mind!_"

"_She was kind of wondering how to catch a falling star,_" Karen went back to the chorus and started dancing around on stage. "_How to rearrange the world cause that was not the right one. So she looked out, out of the blue… she looks out, out of the blue!_" the music slowed down and Karen started singing unspecific vocals into the microphone with a smile on her face.

"The city is calling me," she said to the crowd, who all cheered. The audience obviously appreciated their hometown. "_Haaooo! Haaooo! Haaooo! Whoo!_"

"_My heart has a dream, not impossible now!_" Karen sang. "_Catch it with a hand, that impossible star! She would realize she can do all the things she can see, she deserve, she believes in!_"

"_She was kind of wondering how to catch a falling star,_" Karen danced around on stage. "_How to rearrange the world cause that was not the right one. So she looked out, out of the blue… she looks out, out of the blue!_" as the music slowed down, she went and sat down on the sand with a smile. The crowd cheered and she waved to the audience.

"Looks like the city is the only place for me!" Karen got the crowd all excited for her reaction. However, a figure popped out from the same side of backstage as Karen did. "Kai? What are you doing here?" she asked to him.

"I heard you singing about how you wanted to go to the city, and I just wanted to tell you that I don't think you should go," Kai told her. "The city is great for some people… but I don't think for you."

"How would you know?" Karen asked.

"I've lived in the city before I moved here," he told her. "There was a song that I would sing to myself that would build up the city… but in the end, the city was not what it seemed."

**Starlight – Supermen Lovers**

The music started up and Kai sat down next to Karen and smiled at her.

"_Sun is rising up on the east side, a chance for everyone,_" Kai sang to her. "_I've been dreaming of the city for long time, far from my own town._"

"_I see, my dream, for real,_" he continued as some backup singers sang other lyrics with him. "_I, will rise, above. Heart is pure and thoughts are clear, not gonna mess around. Mum and Daddy would be so proud, city please don't let me down!_"

"_Starlight, can you give me the fame, can you tell me the game, oh oh starlight,_" Kai sang to Karen, making her smile. "_Starlight, can you give me the fame, can you tell me the game, oh oh starlight!_"

"_Time has come for me to be someone: a rich man, a superstar, and faith is all you need to be the one, far from my own ground,_" Kai stood up and made Karen stand up with him. "_I see, my dream, for real… I, will rise, above. Heart is pure and thoughts are clear, not gonna mess around. Mum and Daddy would be so proud, city please don't let me down!_"

"_Starlight, can you give me the fame, can you tell me the game, oh oh starlight,_" he pointed to the stars in the backdrop sky. "_And starlight, can you give me the fame, can you tell me the game, oh oh starlight!_"

There was a music break and Kai started dancing with Karen, spinning her around a little and she did some spins on her own. The two broke apart and danced on their own as Kai sang the last part of the song.

"_Starlight, can you give me the fame, can you tell me the game, oh oh starlight,_" he sang. "_Starlight, can you give me the fame, can you tell me the game, oh oh starlight! And starlight, can you give me the fame, can you tell me the game, oh oh starlight! And starlight, can you give me the fame, can you tell me the game, oh oh starlight!_"

"_Star… light… have… what you need!_" Karen sang the last part of the song with the backup vocalists. The two held hands and looked away to the stars with the applause behind them.

"You know, I guess you were right," she told Kai. "I belong here in town." the two walked offstage and the scenery changed once again. The backdrop was of inside a house and there was the sound of rain being played in the background, too. Popuri was lying down on a grand white piano with Maria at the end of it, sitting on the piano bench. Popuri had another costume change, this time into her typical attire of a red dress, white shirt, brown corset, and light green headband.

"You know, Maria…" Popuri said into the microphone. "Ever since I moved here with Ewan… I've been quite jealous of all the girls looking at him. Just like me."

**Close To You – The Carpenters**

Maria started playing some notes on the piano with a few other instruments joining in before Popuri turned to the crowd and had her head upside down while singing.

"_Why do birds suddenly appear… every time… you are near?_" she sang. "_Just like me they long to be close to you._"

"_Why do stars fall down from the sky… every time… you walk by?_" Popuri lifted her head, but stayed lying down on the piano. "_Just like me they long to be close to you._"

"_On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true,_" she leaned up and pointed out to the crowd with a small smile. "_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair like gold and starlight in your eyes of blue…_"

"_That is why all the girls in town…_" Popuri sat up and pointed to Maria, who chuckled and shook her head. "_Follow you… all around! Just like me they long to be close to you._"

"Play that trumpet solo!" Popuri called out when it came after her lyric part. "_Haaooow… Haaooow… Haaooow…_"

"_On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true,_" the florist moved how she was sitting and let her feet dangle off the piano. "_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair like gold and starlight in your eyes of blue…_"

"_That is why all the girls in _the crowd_…_" Popuri pointed to the audience and female cheering could be heard. "_Follow you… all around! Just like me they long to be close to you._"

"_Just like me… they long to be…_" she smiled at the audience. "_Close to you…_" the rest of the song simply used the backup vocalists, so Popuri decided to get closer with the crowd.

"Come on, do what I do," Popuri put her arm up and moved it from side to side. "_Close to you…_" she sang the last part as the music slowed down. The crowd cheered once the song was over and the stage got darker. When it was lit up, the backdrop was still the same and it was still raining, but the piano, Popuri, and Maria were gone.

Instead, Ann was in front of a mirror "putting on makeup" while Cliff was sitting on a couch with a bored face.

"Ann… hurry up!" Cliff said into the microphone, spurning some laughter from the crowd. Ann scowled at him through the mirror.

**Do You Know – N.O.H.A.**

The music started up and Cliff lay back down with his head closer to Ann as he waited in a bored fashion for Ann.

"_Impatient,_" she sang, "_while I'm doing my makeup. You can't believe the time this can take up. You're so bored while I'm doing my hair. You're so annoyed I can't decide what to wear._" Ann was going through all the motions that she was singing and Cliff was making it obvious how much more he couldn't take.

"_I missed you waiting away, I'd like to blow you away, I'd like to change this scene with an M-16,_" Ann sighed, shaking her head at Cliff. "_I have a headache today, don't wanna hear what you say, I'd like to smash your face into outer space!_"

"_Do you know how I feel?_" she sang at Cliff, throwing random clothing at him, which the audience seemed to enjoy. "_Do you know how I feel? Do you ever have a thought for me, how it is for me, just how I feel?_"

"_Do you know how I feel?_" Ann kept going, now simply yelling the lyrics at Cliff without throwing anything. "_Do you know how I feel? When you're traveling inside your head while I'm in your bed!_"

"_Do you know how I feel?_" she sang. "_Do you know how I feel? Do you ever have a thought for me, how it is for me, just how I feel?_"

"_Do you know how I feel?_" Ann repeated. "_Do you know how I feel? When you're traveling inside your head while I'm in your bed!_"

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, baby!_" it was Cliff's turn to sing while Ann crossed her arms and looked away from him. "_How many more times I have to say it before you say yes? I know yesterday it was a club, the day before, the past report, had my love._"

"_Don't you know you're my dream come true? I really don't know what I'd do without you,_" Ann started to turn around to Cliff in a seemingly forgiving manner. "_Just forgive me just this one time, this will be my last time, like the morning through, I will be so true._" Ann hugged Cliff and the two went behind scenes for a minute. Ann appeared again looking dressed-down and sat down on the couch.

"_Today,_" she picked up singing again. "_I'm just hanging around… no makeup… and my hair hanging down._" Cliff appeared and seemed quite surprised and upset.

"_You're so shocked!_" Ann turned to Cliff. "_You asked me 'what's going on?' Why don't I try to take more care of myself?_" she got up and held her head.

"_I have a headache today, don't wanna hear what you say, I'd like to smash your face into outer space!_" Ann made a punching motion at Cliff that he dodged before she grabbed something from behind the couch. "_I missed you waiting away, I'd like to blow you away, I'd like to change this scene with an M-16!_" she pulled a prop gun out from behind the couch and the crowd found his hysterical when Ann started firing at Cliff.

"_Do you know how I feel?_" Ann sang, chasing him across stage. "_Do you know how I feel? Do you ever have a thought for me, how it is for me, just how I feel? Do you know how I feel? Do you know how I feel? Do you ever have a thought for me, how it is for me, just how I feel?_"

"_Do you know how I feel?_" Ann continued. "_Do you know how I feel? Do you ever have a thought for me, how it is for me, just how I feel? Do you know how I feel? Do you know how I feel? When you're traveling inside your head while I'm in your bed!_"

Ann sang this a few more times and kept chasing Cliff down. Once it seemed like she ran out of bullets and caught Cliff in front of the couch, she sang the last part of the song.

"_How about feeling, when you're living in your own world!_" with this, Ann chucked the microphone to the side and charged at Cliff. The two fell on the couch and Ann started making out with Cliff. The audience cheered quite loud for this comical performance before the stage got dark. The sound of rain could still be heard, but then it started to lighten up before it was entirely gone.

"Hey, it stopped raining!" Ewan's voice said from the dark.

**Mr. Blue Sky – Electric Light Orchestra**

As the lights appeared on stage, the music started up and the backdrop was of beautiful nature. Many trees, an open plain, and a shining sun were the most obvious things. Ewan was walking with Popuri arm-in-arm.

"_Sun is shining in the sky, there ain't a cloud in sight!_" Ewan sang. "_It's stopped raining, everybody's in a play, and don't you know, it's a beautiful new day! Hey-hey!_"

"_Running down the avenue,_" one of the backup vocalists imitated someone panting as they ran. "_See how the sun shines brightly, in the city, on the streets where once was pity, Mister Blue, sky is living here today! Hey-hey!_"

"_Mister Blue Sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long,_" Ewan continued. "_Where did we go wrong? Mister Blue sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long… where did we go wrong?_"

"Are you ready for the guitar solo?" Ewan called out to the crowd as he and Popuri unchained their arms. "Go!" the guitar solo played and Ewan, Popuri, and the audience were all dancing along. Ewan was doing a few air-guitar moves, as were some people in the audience.

"_Hey you with the pretty face,_" Ewan pointed to Popuri, who just smiled at him. "_Welcome to the human race! A celebration, Mister Blue Sky's up there waiting and today is the day we've waited for! For!_" Ewan started dancing closer to Popuri.

"_Mister Blue Sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long… where did we go wrong?_" Ewan put his arms around Popuri as he kept singing. She moved her lips along with him singing. "_Hey there, Mister Blue! We're so pleased to be with you! Look around, see what you do, everybody smiles at you._" he repeated this part of the song and then let go of Popuri, dancing around with her and the crowd.

"Yeah! The sun is shine shining!" Ewan called out before singing again. "_Mister Blue, you did it right, but soon comes Mister Night, creeping over, now his hand is on your shoulder… never mind! I'll remember you this way!_"

"_Mister Blue Sky, please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long… where did we go wrong?_" the music started winding down, so Ewan took Popuri's hand as he finished singing. "_Hey there Mister Blue, we're so pleased to be with you, look around see what you do, everybody smiles at you_." Popuri pointed at Ewan, signifying that he could be "Mister Blue Sky." The song ended and the crowd cheered. After the applause, Raffi came on stage and waved to Ewan and Popuri.

"Boy… I'm feeling very rebellious today," she told the two. "I'm very focused on… pop culture at the moment." Raffi turned to the audience and had the crowd all cheer.

"Pop culture?" Popuri asked, putting her hands on her hips. Raffi nodded.

"Yep," she said. "I could… sing you a song about it." Raffi chuckled at this and had the crowd cheer again.

**Oh No! – Marina and the Diamonds**

The music started and Ewan and Popuri moved out of the way for Raffi to sing.

"_Don't do love, don't do friends, I'm only after success,_" she began. "_Don't need a relationship, I'll never soften my grip. Don't want cash, don't want card, want it fast, want it hard, don't need money, don't need fame, I just want to make a change. I just want to change, I just want to change, I just want to change, I just want to change, I just want to… CHANGE!_"

"_I know exactly what I want and who I want be,_" Raffi started moving around on stage to get the crowd moving to the song. "_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine. I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy, oh! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no oh!_"

"_One track mind, one track heart, if I fail I'll fall apart,_" she continued, but seemed to be singing towards Ewan and Popuri now. "_Maybe it is all a test, cause I feel like I'm the worst so I always act like I'm the best! If you are not very careful your possessions will possess you! TV taught me how to feel, now real life has no appeal. It has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no appeal, it has no appeal!_"

"_I know exactly what I want and who I want be,_" Raffi tried to get the crowd singing along because she figured that most of them would have gotten the chorus by now, which they did. "_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine. I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy, oh! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no oh!_"

"_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,_" the music slowed down and Raffi was on her knees as she sung. "_I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die!_" she quickly got to her feet and called out to the crowd to get them to jump and sing along to the chorus again.

"_I know exactly what I want and who I want be,_" Raffi sung along. "_I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine. I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy, oh! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no oh!_"

"_Dum da dum, dum da dum, dum da dum da dum da dum!_ Sing it!" Raffi hummed along and got the crowd to sing the last part before she finished off the song. "_Oh! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no oh!_" she smiled to the audience when they all cheered at the end of the song.

"Thank you!" said Raffi to the crowd. As they were all cheering, Joe came out on stage holding an acoustic guitar. "Hey… Joe, what are you doing here?"

"I heard your song… and it really reminded me about something," he took Raffi's hand with his free hand and smiled at her. "It reminded me about how much I love you." Joe explained.

"Aw, Joe…" Raffi gushed, but Joe stopped her and handed her the guitar.

"Raffi, can you play along to this song that I want to sing about you?" Joe requested. Raffi turned to the audience, who all cheered her on. The brunette nodded and took the guitar. Ewan handed her a chair to sit on and the music started up.

**She Moves in Her Own Way – The Kooks**

Raffi stated playing the guitar with the band and watched Joe as he started singing.

"So _at my show on Monday I was hoping someday you'd be on your way to better things,_" he began. "_It's not about your makeup or how you try to shape up to these tiresome paper dreams… paper dreams, honey!_"

"_So now you pour your heart out, you're telling me you're far out, you're not about to lie down for your cause,_" Joe sang, pointing at Raffi, "_but you don't pull my strings cause I'm a better man moving on to better things!_"

"_Well uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way,_" Joe started dancing around on stage. "_Well uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day._"

"_And at the show on Tuesday she was in her mindset, tempered furs and spangled boots,_" he started dancing around Raffi sitting on the chair. She looked at him curiously, but kept playing anyway. "_Looks are deceiving, make me believe it, and these tiresome paper dreams. Paper dreams, honey, yeah!_"

"_So won't you go far, tell me you're a keeper, not about to lie down for your cause,_" Ewan and Popuri had moved a bit farther away from the two performing, "_and you don't pull my strings cause I'm a better man moving on to better things!_"

"_Well uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way,_" Joe was watching the crowd and smiling at them singing along. "_Well uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day._"

"_Yes I wish that we never made it through all the summers! They're keeping us instead of kicking us back down through the suburbs!_" Joe sat down at Raffi's feet and pointed at her as he sang along. "_Yes I wish that we never made it through all the summers! They're keeping us instead of kicking us back down through the suburbs!_"

Joe got to his feet and started dancing around on stage to the electric guitar solo. Raffi stood up and kicked her chair down, dancing around with him and still playing the guitar.

"_But uh oh, I love her because she moves in her own way…_" Joe smiled at the crowd, and Raffi, singing along to the chorus when the music got quiet. The music shot up again in intensity and Joe danced around with Raffi. "_But uh oh, she came to my show just to hear about my day! But uh oh, oh I love her because she moves in her own way! But uh oh, oh she came to my show just to hear about my day!_" the crowd cheered for the end of the song.

"Wow… that was… well, thanks!" Raffi said after she put the guitar that she just got to the ground. "Oh, I should probably… yeah…" the brunette just realized the chair that she knocked over and fixed it with a smile. She rushed over to Joe and gave him a big kiss and the two rushed offstage.

"Aw," Popuri said into the microphone. "Well, it's getting late. Better head home, yeah?" Ewan nodded and the two walked offstage. The stage got dark and when it lit up again, it seemed to have the backdrop setting of the city, only more at night and with a more whimsical look to it. Popuri and Ewan appeared at opposite ends of the stage and chuckled upon seeing each other. Popuri had on elegant-looking magenta-colored pajamas. Instead of a headband she had on a small tiara with a green crystal inside it.

"We must be dreaming… right?" Ewan asked her with a laugh.

"Well, sure," Popuri replied and turned out to the crowd, "but we might as well have fun with it!"

**Time After Time – Cyndi Lauper**

The music started up and the two started walking around the faux city.

"_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you,_" Popuri sang, taking Ewan's hand. "_Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new. Flashback… warm nights… almost left behind. Suitcase of memories… time after,_"

"_Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead,_" she walked with Ewan closer to the crowd. "_You're calling to me I can't hear what you've said. Then you say go slow… I fall behind… the second hand unwinds._"

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me… time after time…_" Ewan joined in singing with Popuri. "_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting… time after time… If you're lost you can look and you will find me… time after time… If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting! Time after time._"

"I know you all know this song!" Popuri called out to the crowd. "It's a classic! You better sing along!"

"_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray, watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay,_" Popuri sang to Ewan with a smile. "_Secrets stolen from deep inside, the drum beats out of time._"

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me… time after time…_" Ewan sang with the florist again. "_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting… time after time…_"

Popuri let go of Ewan's hand and the two started dancing together in a cute manner. Before Popuri started singing again, Ewan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_You said go slow…_" she sang. "_I fall behind… the second hand unwinds._"

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me… time after time…_" Popuri and Ewan started sharing the same microphone to sing. "_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting… time after time… If you're lost you can look and you will find me… time after time… If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting! Time after time…_"

"Time after time…" Ewan let go of Popuri and started walking offstage, leaving Popuri to whisper to the crowd, who all were singing along with her. "Time after time… Time after time… Time after time… Time after time… Time after time… Time after… time…" the crowd cheered and Popuri smiled and walked offstage. As it did after almost every song, the stage got dark to change the scenery. It was changed to simply being outside and Alex was sitting down, waving to the crowd.

"Hi, Alex…" Popuri appeared and greeted her in a tone that seemed rather sullen. She had on her regular outfit.

"You sound sad… why is that?" the redhead asked Popuri.

"Well… I had a dream last night about Ewan… and I want to tell him how I feel about him… but I'm not so sure…" she replied, frowning.

"You know, I think I have just the song to back you up on telling him this," Alex explained, standing up. "It was inspired by my beautiful husband… who is either backstage or out in the audience with all of you." the crowd cheered when Alex pointed at them.

**Believe – DB Boulevard**

"_You've got to believe, you better do it, believe,_" Alex sang after some instrumentals. "_Cause you'll be fine, believe… you've got to believe._"

"_Didn't sleep at all last night, didn't feel all right, I'm sure it's something that's not wrong, something I can fight,_" she explained to Popuri. "_I'll scale my mountain to the top and make the singing never stop, no fear or doubt, there's one way out!_"

"_You've got to believe, you better do it, believe,_" Alex jumped around on stage, prompting the crowd to do the same. "_Cause you'll be fine, believe… you've got to believe, you better do it, believe._"

"_A golden box, I've found and had, my little heart's inside, be careful, handle it with care, don't be afraid to dare,_" she touched her heart with her free hand and stood next to Popuri with a smile. "_I'll scale my mountain to the top and make the singing never stop, no fear or doubt, there's one way out!_ Sing it!"

"_You've got to believe, you better do it, believe,_" Alex made Popuri sing along and took her hand to dance with her on stage. "_Cause you'll be fine, believe… you've got to believe, you better do it, believe._"

The music slowed and Alex stopped dancing with Popuri, but kept holding her hand. "_Ooh… haaoow… let my voice fly free…_"

"_A white clean paper on my hands, to write my destiny, I make my way through circumstance and let my voice fly free!_" Alex sang with enough passion to make the audience applaud to her. "_Oh! Yeah yeah yeah! Cause you know, you've got to believe…_"

The music was starting to pick up again. "_Ooh! You've gotta! You've gotta know! You've got to believe!_ Jump!"

"_You've got to believe, you better do it, believe,_" Alex jumped as high as she could. "_Cause you'll be fine, believe… you've got to believe, you better do it, believe!_" even when the vocals continued, Alex stopped and danced vigorously on her own while the crowd sang along. Once the song was over, the crowd cheered.

"I hoped that helped you," the redhead told Popuri. "If not… then I just sang a song for nothing." the crowd laughed at that, but Popuri nodded.

"Yeah… it inspired me," she told Alex, turning to go behind the stage. "I'll see you later." Popuri waved to Alex and left. Alex did the same, but also waved to the crowd. The lights dimmed again; however, once the stage lit up, it was only a spotlight on a piano in the center of the stage.

"Um… I think Popuri was meant to meet me here," Ewan said, coming out on stage and standing close to the piano.

"I did," Popuri's voice said to him. She stepped out to the spotlight, wearing something new. Her dress was fully white with vertical red stripes. There were pink flowers on the chest of the top of the dress and on random parts of the bottom of the dress. Popuri wore a hot pink ribbon around her waist, a frilly pink headband, and a frilly pink choker.

"Hi, Popuri!" Ewan waved to her. Popuri waved back and sat at the piano bench in front of the piano.

"I have a… song to sing you, Ewan," she told him. "It describes my feelings for you. I got help from my great friend Maria to learn how to play this song." Popuri started playing a few notes on the piano. "This doesn't mean I can play the piano… it just means that I'm good at memorizing the notes for this song." she chuckled with the audience.

"This song is called Speechless…"

**Speechless – Lady Gaga**

"_I can't believe what you said to me last night, we were alone, you threw your hands up, baby you gave up, you gave up,_" Popuri sang, the piano being the only melody playing along with her singing. "_I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes, in your tight jeans with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies!_"

"_Could we fix you if you broke?_" the florist pointed at Ewan. "_And is your punch line just a joke?_"

"_I'll never talk again, oh boy you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless!_" Popuri continued. "_And I'll never love again, oh friend you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless…_"

"Hang on a sec…" Popuri said after a pause for the audience to cheer. She pointed at the piano and it lit up in flames. "Like my heart…" Popuri pointed back at Ewan and smiled before she went back to the song.

"_I can't believe how you slurred at me with your half wired broken jaw, you popped my heart seams… all my bubble dreams, bubble dreams,_" she sang. "_I can't believe how you looked at me with your Johnnie Walker eyes, he's gonna get you and after he's through there's gonna be no love left to rye!_"

"_And I know that it's complicated, but I'm a loser in love so baby, raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends!_" Popuri raised her arm to signify raising a glass.

"_I'll never talk again, oh boy you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless!_" Popuri sang loudly, standing up on the piano bench and still playing. "_And I'll never love again, oh friend you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless…_"

Popuri sat back down and paused. After the crowd cheered, she lifted an arm. "Sing along and move your arm with me… okay?" there was another cheer. "Ready?"

"_Haaoow… haaaa-oooo-wow… haaooow…_" she sang along with a smile, moving her arm back and forth with the crowd and still playing the piano. "_Haaoow… haaaa-oooo-wow… haaooow…_"

"_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to, would you give it all up; could I give it all up for you?_" Popuri put her arm down and sang emotionally, looking at Ewan. "_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through, would you give it all up; could you give it all up? If I promise… boy to you…_"

"_That I'll never talk again, oh…_" she closed her eyes and looked down. "_And I'll never love again, oh… I'll never write a song, won't even sing along, I'll never love again! Haaooow, so speechless! You've left me speechless, so speechless!_"

"_Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless? You've left me speechless so speechless…_" Popuri looked up and smiled. She was singing and playing powerfully, but slowed down for the ending. "_Some men may follow me, but you choose 'death and company…' why you so speechless? Oh, oh… oh…_" the crowd cheered and the flames on the piano started dying down. Even Ewan found himself applauding the performance as he walked over to Popuri.

"That was beautiful," was all he was able to muster up. Popuri smiled at him and Ewan took her hand to make her stand up. Ewan thought that he was going to reach for something, but then smiled back and brought her closer so that they could kiss. The crowd was cheering for the two, so they didn't really notice the piano being moved. The spotlight was still the only light on stage, but it was starting to get bigger as all the singers got back on stage.

**Marry the Night + The Edge of Glory Medley – Lady Gaga**

"_I'm gonna marry the night… I won't give up on my life…_" Popuri started off the song and the instrumentals were playing along as she sang. "_I'm a warrior queen, live passionately tonight…_"

"_I'm gonna marry the dark… gonna make love to the stark,_" Ewan picked up where she left off. "_I'm a soldier to my own emptiness, I'm a winner._"

"_I'm gonna marry the night…_" Ann sang as the music started building up.

"_I'm gonna marry the night…_" Cliff continued.

"_I'm gonna marry the night…_" Alex sang the last part before the music really picked up into the chorus.

"_I'm gonna marry! The night!_" Joe and Raffi started singing together. "_I'm not gonna cry anymore!_"

"_I'm gonna marry! The night!_" Kai and Karen picked up from the other couple. "_Leave nothing on these streets to explore!_"

"_M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night,_" they all sang together. "_Oh! M-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night._"

"_I'm gonna lace up my boots,_" Alex started singing, turning to Raffi, "_throw on some leather and cruise,_" Raffi sang by herself. The two started singing together for the last part, "_down the street that I love, in my fishnet gloves, I'm a sinner._"

"_Then I'll go down to the bar,_" Karen sang and stood next to Ann, "_but I won't cry anymore!_" she sang before the two sang the last part together. "_I hold my whiskey up high, kiss the bartender twice, I'm a loser._"

"_I'm gonna marry the night… I'm gonna marry the night…_" everyone sang this part, but not very loudly.

"_I'm gonna marry! The night!_" Ewan and Popuri started singing together. "_I'm gonna burn a hole in the road!_"

"_I'm gonna marry! The night!_" Cliff and Ann picked up the song. "_Leave nothing on these streets to explore!_"

"_M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night,_" they all sang together. "_Oh! M-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night._" suddenly, the music changed to the instrumentals to the beginning of a different song.

"_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby!_" Popuri started the song off. "_But I got a reason that you should take me home tonight._"

"_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby!_" Alex picked up. "_Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight._"

"_It's hot to feel the rush…_" Cliff sang.

"_To brush the dangerous!_" Kai continued.

"_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you,_" Ewan pointed at Popuri, "_where we can both fall far in love!_"

"_I'm on the edge! Of glory!_" Raffi was jumping along with the crowd. "_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth._"

"_I'm on the edge! Of glory!_" Ann continued the chorus from where Raffi stopped. "_And I'm hanging on a moment with you._" she pointed at Cliff and smiled.

"_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge!_" Popuri, Ewan, Joe, Cliff, Kai, Karen, and Alex all sang a part of this lyric.

"_I'm on the edge! Of glory! And I'm hanging on a moment with you!_" Kai and Karen sang to each other before turning to the crowd. "_I'm on the edge with you!_" there was a small instrumental break and everyone started dancing and the audience cheered.

"_Another shot before we kiss the other side tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby!_" Joe sang, dancing around near Raffi. "_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight… alright! Alright!_" everyone lifted her arms in time with him singing "alright."

"_Put on your shades cause I'll be dancing in the flames tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby!_" Raffi took her turn to dance around her husband. "_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name,_ sing it!" the crowd all replied with "Alright! Alright!" along with the performers.

"_It's hot to feel the rush…_" Cliff sang.

"_To brush the dangerous!_" Kai continued.

"_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you,_" Ewan pointed at Popuri again and grinned, "_where we can both fall far in love!_ Come on!"

"_I'm on the edge! Of glory!_" all the singers decided to sing the rest of the chorus together. "_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth._ _I'm on the edge! Of glory!_ _And I'm hanging on a moment with you._ _I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge!_"

"_I'm on the edge! Of glory!_" Popuri decided to sing the last part of the song while the other performers moved back a little. "_And I'm hanging on a moment, I'm on the edge with you!_" the instrumentals were coming to a close and the audience started cheering while Popuri moved back with the other singers. They all held hands and bowed before the spotlight turned off.


	56. Verses of Love

**A Chaotic Experience**

_**Chapter 56:**_ Verses of Love

The performers were all excited and happy once they got offstage and they were all cheering, hugging, kissing, and congratulating each other on what a fine job the concert turned out to be. Popuri was getting the most praise, of course, as she set the whole thing up.

Even though the crowd seemed to be leaving to get back to the city quickly after the show, most seemed to enjoy the performance upon opinions that Thomas and other villagers gathered.

There wasn't a huge, planned after party for everyone, but there were numerous small tables and chairs scattered all across Moon Mountain with enough light that the mountain wasn't dangerous.

"My heart is still pounding," Popuri revealed to Ewan. The two were sitting together at the highest point of Moon Mountain. The two were sitting between two slopes and could see everyone else below them.

"It was truly a beautiful thing… especially your performance," Ewan explained, smiling proudly at Popuri. She smiled back and nodded. Popuri was still wearing the same dress that she had on before, telling others that she absolutely loved the outfit so much that she didn't want to wear it exclusively for the best part of the concert.

"Speechless… that performance was truly close to my heart," the florist explained and held her hands to where her heart was. "I can't believe that I nailed actually playing the piano! I have to thank Maria ten thousand more times for helping me."

"The way that you were just playing it with only your voice and the piano spoke volumes," said Ewan. "You could really see the emotion in your face as you sung it, too…"

"It was truly just a great concert," Popuri modestly got away from the subject of her performance. She seemed to be blushing a little. "Everyone did great! I wonder if your brother will hear about this performance before he even comes for his little evaluation…" Popuri smiled at him. Ewan chuckled.

"That would be a laugh," he told her. Popuri agreed and turned out to see the view of Flower Bud.

"Wow… we sure have been through so many experiences, haven't we?" she said, resting her chin on her hand and smiling at the view.

"Yep," Ewan chuckled and turned to the summit of Moon Mountain. "I would say that you have no idea… but the two of us really were in the midst of it all, weren't we?"

"Oh yeah," Popuri replied, making a small face and laughing softly. She looked down and started playing with her hair. "I can't believe it's been two whole years…"

"Since what?" Ewan asked. Popuri looked up at Ewan and gave him a look that made him feel a bit insecure.

"Since you moved here!" she laughed at his forgetfulness. "I should smack you… you got over your amnesia and you're about to get it again!"

"Oh yeah!" Ewan laughed back at his own forgetfulness, holding his head and leaning on the table. "I guess that goes to show that it's strange that it's only been two years."

"Two great years, I must say…" Popuri smirked at the farmer, who smirked back at her. "I will be the first to admit that your moving here was like a rollercoaster." it was Popuri's turn to hold her head in remembering how crazy an experience the past two years had been.

"And I will not deny that," Ewan chuckled and lifted his head. "It really tested us." Popuri was quiet for a moment after he said that.

"I guess we didn't pass, did we?" she looked up at him and frowned.

"It did get quite rocky, yes," Ewan looked down and admitted this, "but who's to say that it's over?" Popuri looked down. After she heard some noise from Ewan's end, she looked up to see that he was no longer in his chair. He was on one knee and was closer to her.

"Ewan…" Popuri gasped, unable to speak or even move at all. Ewan smiled at her and pulled something out from his pocket.

"Popuri, will you marry me?" Ewan was handing Popuri a beautiful Blue Feather. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were welling with tears.

"That's what people use to propose marriage around here, you know," Popuri finally said, holding back her tears still. Ewan laughed a little and his smile grew bigger.

"You know that I know that…" he told her. Popuri closed her eyes again and couldn't contain her tears any longer. They started rolling down her cheeks and she turned back to Ewan.

"You know… I never stopped loving you… ever…" she told him. Popuri finally stood up and took the Blue Feather from him. "Yes. Please make me your wife." the two embraced and kissed. Even Ewan nearly started crying.

"It's nice, actually," Popuri piped up after being done crying, "because you proposed in your favorite season and we're getting married in my favorite season."

"Are we?" Ewan turned to her. "I thought we were gonna get married tomorrow out on that stage." he pointed to the half torn down stage where they had all just recently performed. Popuri laughed at him and shook her head.

"This is my first decision as your wife… or I guess wife-to-be…" the florist thought for a moment. "We are getting married in Spring." she poked Ewan's chest for emphasis and he laughed and held her.

"Of course we are!" he nodded. The two looked down Moon Mountain for a while and Ewan realized something. "I think the villagers are gonna have a heart attack when I tell them that we're getting married."

"I'm that my parents will be very pleased," Popuri said and smiled.

"I guess we'd better go, then," Ewan told her. Popuri nodded and the two held hands. They turned around to look at the summit of Moon Mountain, where so many events occurred. The two turned to each other and nodded before slowly making their way down the mountain.

* * *

A few weeks later, Flower Bud Village was ready for the wedding of Ewan and Popuri. It seemed very fitting that they wanted to get married at the top of Moon Mountain. Everyone was in attendance with Lilia and a reserved spot for Basil being the closest to where Ewan and Thomas currently were.

It was time for Popuri to walk up with her father to Ewan. She was in a dress that was very light pink and gave the image of a flower with petals covering her chest area and bigger petals coming down from the waist. Besides the petals, the rest of the dress was quite a snug fit. Popuri wore very long gloves and a necklace and earrings that seemed to be made entirely from white flowers. She had on a thin see-through veil with part of her hair being braided. The rest was as her hair normally was. As every bride did, Popuri had her proposal feather in her hair on the right side. One of Popuri's arms was with Basil and the other was holding her bouquet.

"Thank you," Popuri whispered to Basil once they got to Ewan and Thomas. Basil nodded and took his seat. Popuri and Ewan turned to each other and smiled before turning to Thomas. They were paying attention, but they would occasionally look at each other as Thomas spoke.

"Ewan, do you take this woman to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?" the mayor asked Ewan.

"Yes, I do," he turned to Popuri and nodded as he answered.

"Popuri, do you take this man to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" Thomas asked Popuri.

"Yes, I do," she turned to Ewan and nodded as she answered. Ewan dug in his pocket for the ring and pulled it out. The gem inside was an aquamarine, matching Popuri's Blue Feather. Popuri lifted her left arm and Ewan put the ring on her ring finger.

"You may kiss the bride!" Thomas told Ewan. Ewan took Popuri's hands and the two got close to each other until they kissed. The villagers cheered at the two being finally married and the couple turned to them after their kiss.

"Thank you, everyone!" Popuri lifted her arm as she thanked the crowd. Lilia stood up and walked over to Popuri and Ewan, handing them two tickets.

"This is from everyone in the village, including your father and myself," she explained.

"They'll take you to Toucan Island," Basil stood up and explained. "It's an island not too far from here. It's where Lilia and I had our honeymoon." he gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek.

"You can't leave until after the party, though!" Elli insisted. By this point, everyone in attendance had just gotten out of their chairs and they were still standing.

"Of course not!" Ewan replied with a small laugh.

"We can go AFTER the party," Popuri nodded. The crowd cheered and the post-party festivities began. They were still staying at the summit of Moon Mountain for the party. Sue and Barley, the old couple who lived on the mountain, were making a lot of food for the event.

"We haven't had our restaurant open for a long time, so this is a nice change," Barley explained, setting some food out on a few tables.

"I hope you like the dumplings…" Sue said. "They're my specialty." Ewan asked specifically for the two to make food for the event, as Sue and Barley were very close to him, especially after the events last Summer.

"You know, guys," Raffi walked up to Ewan and Popuri during the party, "me and Alex had been completely obsessing over the two of you finally getting married for the past few weeks."

"That does not surprise me…" mumbled Ewan with a few chuckles thrown in.

"It's just so amazing that this finally happened!" Alex said, very loudly. "Now our beautiful Flower Bud Village is complete.

"What about kids?" wondered Popuri, smiling. "I don't think the village is complete until the married people in town have some kids running around the place."

"Well, whatever," replied Alex, putting her hands on her hips.

"Let's just go leave them for now, huh?" Raffi suggested to the redhead and led her away from the couple. The festivities were very fun and no one wanted the party to end, but it had to eventually.

The party didn't go on for too late, so the sun was still high in the sky when Ewan and Popuri left for Toucan Island. They got off the boat together and enjoyed how beautiful the place was.

"I hope that you remembered to put on some sunscreen…" Popuri nudged her husband and chuckled. Ewan laughed back and took her hand while the two enjoyed a small stroll on the beach.

The time flew by as they spent their time at Toucan Island. They could tell that their honeymoon was about to be over when the sun was starting to set, so the two headed off to the small pond area near the lone building on the island.

"Toucan Island is really a relaxing place." Popuri said with a happy sigh. She and Ewan were sitting down in the sand while next to the pond. "I don't want to leave." Ewan nodded in agreement.

"Hey, but now we're completely refreshed." Ewan replied. He and Popuri were still holding hands while sitting back. "I'm glad we got to relax."

"And being alone with you was great for a change." Popuri added while she and Ewan were looking at each other, "Thank you for the memories, Ewan." Ewan smiled back and the two kissed. The sun eventually set and Ewan and Popuri made their way back to the dock.

"Now, let's head home." Ewan said. Popuri nodded and the two got on the boat to go back to Flower Bud Village after a great honeymoon at Toucan Island.

* * *

Finally, it was the first of Summer. Sam, Ewan's brother, was wandering around Flower Bud Village asking assorted villagers how they felt about Ewan.

"Yes, everybody trusts him," Thomas told him. Sam was in a circle with Thomas, the midwife, and the Potion Shop Dealer.

"He's very popular with the girls," the midwife commented. "I wouldn't be surprised if they all had a crush on him at one point or another." she chuckled a little.

"He is strong and healthy and very good about looking after himself," the Potion Shop Dealer explained. Sam moved on from the front of the midwife's house to Green Ranch.

"He's a guy who can talk from the heart concerning animals," Hall explained with a smile. "I am very impressed." Sam nodded and turned to the shipper.

"I really want him to ship even more stuff!" Zack said. The next spot was at the forestry near the clinic and the pond.

"He seems pretty laidback," Kurt told Sam with a small nod.

"Yeah, his buildings on the farm are perfect!" Woody explained with gusto. "I'm impressed he has achieved so much at such a young age!" the last location for Sam to go to was the crossroads.

"His grass fields are in very good shape," Basil said.

"The recipes for great dishes should be shared," the gourmet explained to Sam before talking about Ewan. "I hope he continues to collect." Sam nodded and turned to the Rancho Farm to go find Ewan. He knocked at the door and Ewan greeted his brother with much enthusiasm.

"It's been a long time, Ewan," Sam said once the two walked over to the table in the living room. "I'm glad to see you're doing well." Ewan smiled and nodded. After some chatting, the two walked together outside.

"Meow…" Rosie walked along the side of the house as Ewan and Sam looked at the field.

"You understand how hard the work is now?" Sam asked his brother after petting the cat that he knew very well. Ewan nodded.

"I understand," he told him.

"Really…" Sam smiled. "I guess you can handle tough situations pretty well." the two started walking a little farther on the field.

"You have no idea…" Ewan mumbled under his breath, laughing softly.

"You've got lots of animals," Sam pointed out to Ewan, which he obviously knew. "Isn't it hard taking care of them all?"

"It's hard, but it's worth it for the money," replied Ewan with a small nod.

"That's the spirit!" the two continued on until they got in front of the barn. The two continued to look out to the fields when they talked. "Anyway, have you made any friends that you can count on?"

"Yes, a lot," Ewan replied, without hesitation. If he had to think of all the friends that he had over the two years in Flower Bud, it would take a long time to name them all.

"Good, friends are life's treasures," Sam explained. The two kept walking until they made it to the chicken coop. Sam finally got to the main question to ask Ewan. "How do you like living here…?"

"I enjoy it," he replied, confidently.

"Well, good for you," Sam and Ewan walked back to the front of the barn, close to the log-terrace. "Whatever the outcome, the experiences you gain from this will give you courage and confidence for the rest of your life. Good work. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks," Ewan grinned and assumed that this meant that Sam would want help for his store in the city. Popuri walked off the log-terrace.

"Honey, we're just about ready," she told Ewan, also addressing Sam. There were some people coming, so Popuri moved back a little.

"Hello," Raffi walked up to the three with her husband. "Oh, are you Ewan's brother? It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Joe repeated Raffi's comment. "Your brother has helped me so much." the two walked up onto the log-terrace together with Alex and Rick coming up from behind them.

"Hello," Rick greeted Sam first. "Ewan always helps me with my problems."

"Hi!" Alex said, enthusiastically. "I brought some cooking!" the two made their way up to join Raffi and Joe. Karen and Kai were next to arrive and Karen was obviously thinking of one thing for the celebration.

"Let's drink!" she said with a big grin and nearly got on the log-terrace without her husband. Kai chuckled, nervously.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted the others calmly and made his way up the wooden steps with Karen, also pretty eager to get drinking. Elli and Trent appeared next.

"Hello," Trent said, waving to Sam, Ewan, and Popuri.

"Hi, I brought some homemade food," Elli showed them the dishes she made and joined the others. Cliff and Ann walked up next.

"Yo… sorry to intrude," Cliff greeted them. Ann nudged his stomach with her elbow and mumbled to him something about how they were invited.

"Hey, anything we can help with?" she asked. The others insisted that it was fine, so the couple made their way up the log-terrace. Maria and Harris were the final couple to arrive to the farm.

"Hello," Maria greeted Sam, shyly.

"Oh, you're his brother?" Harris asked Sam, who nodded. "Ewan is always a big help." he explained before going with Maria to join the others.

"Wow, all of these people came for you?" Sam was quite surprised at all the friends that Ewan had made in Flower Bud.

"It looks like not everybody's here yet, but let's get started," Popuri decided and then politely let Sam go first. "Please come this way." everyone went up to the log-terrace and enjoyed the party that lasted a very long time.

Once everyone had left, including Sam, Ewan and Popuri stayed out on the log-terrace and watched the stars.

"Was it your grandfather's wish for you to run the farm?" Popuri asked Ewan. "What were his last words?" Ewan looked down and shook his head.

"I couldn't make out what he was saying." he admitted. Popuri looked sad and recalled a few years back.

"Oh yes…" she said. "The Potion Shop Dealer said he was surprised he held on until you came." Popuri looked down and turned to Ewan after some silence. "Did you ever figure out what your grandfather was trying to say?"

"I did," Ewan said, looking out across Rancho Farm and smiling. Popuri smiled and blushed a little.

"Oh…" she said, looking down at her stomach for a moment and then back at Ewan. "Please tell our child about this when they grow up." Popuri leaned in and gave Ewan a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a little.

"Well, let's hope for sun again tomorrow," Popuri said. Ewan nodded and leaned on the railing of the log-terrace. Popuri joined him and looked at the view of the Rancho Farm as memories of his experiences in Flower Bud Village swarmed through Ewan's head. It almost felt like the end, but in some cases, it was only the beginning. Life could only get better from here.

**The End**


End file.
